Passion
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Kehidupan Riku selalu damai. Itu terlewat dari situasi "dua" keluarga, tentu. Sora di lain sisi memberi lebih dari sekedar "warna"... hitam. Saat kegelapan bermain di dalam sebuah Organisasi, Riku akan menjajaki jalan takdir yang tidak akan terbayangkan.
1. I

**I.**

**_"Interlude."_**

Awan-awan kelabu bergerak pelan, perlahan demi perlahan mulai menyibak keutuhan sebentuk bulan purnama di langit malam.

Cahaya emas dari rembulan merembes melalui kisi-kisi kelambu tipis, sebagiannya menapak dan bersanding dengan bayangan dari garis-garis metal tulang pintu kaca balkon sehingga membentuk potongan-potongan terang di dalam ruangan kamar yang kini berpadu remang.

Pada lantai marmer berwarna hitam legam terdapat kaos tanpa lengan dan jaket bertudung, keseluruhannya berdominasi merah dan hitam — tampaknya mereka dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki ranjang.

Sejalan alunan "kriet...!" dari per-per ranjang yang _masih_ menerima tekanan sejalan gerakan kedua dengkul dari sosok kurus merangkap kedua sisi tubuh seorang pemuda yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam.. selimut tebal berwarna abu-abu tua beserta kain selimut tipis berwarna putih mulai tersisih dari ranjang.

Ruangan kamar bertatanan minimalis _kini_ pekat oleh alun nafas — tidak berat, melainkan alunan yang terseduh hembus kata.. hilang dan timbul.

_"..-ku.. mmhh..."_

Jemari tangan ramping menyibak poni rambut perak sehalus sutra, sementara deret jemari dari tangan sepasang menyusuri setiap lekuk otot perut si pemuda, merambat naik perlahan.. merayapi satu per satu rangka dada yang ber-kontraksi konstan, berakhir di bidang dada yang atletis.

Bulir-bulir keringat dari kening turun menyusuri batang hidung kecil milik wajah yang mendekat ke sisi wajah pemuda yang mendesah pelan atas vibrasi kehangatan dari pertemuan antara kulit tubuh bagian depan.

_"..Riku..."_

Selaras alunan intonasi desah pada telinga kiri, si empunya nama bergerak pelan. "Mmh..." gumanan pun terlepas sebareng kedua tangan kuat mendarat pada pinggang _ramping_ milik sosok yang meniban dan jemari meraba kulit punggung, menuruni sampai lembah lekuk "V"...

...permukaan kain seprei berwarna putih semakin lecek begitu tekanan seiring sentuhan semakin mendetil, dimana ujung jemari Riku _meneruskan_ menguak ke balik lingkar cela-

"Kyaa~ tangan Riku sungguh besar~ Riku membuatku malu~"

Suara milik laki-laki yang SANGAT dikenal, kontan membuat Riku keluar dari batas alam mimpi sekaligus membuka kedua mata,

"Demi Tuhan! Sora!" Teriak Riku seketika melompat duduk, tangan kanan buru-buru menekan panel lampu yang berada di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Begitu teritori ranjang terisi benderang lampu dari langit-langit plafon, renyah tawa pun terdengar — milik Sora. Sedangkan Riku _masih_ terenggah-engah memegangi pusat dadanya seakan-akan baru terkena serangan jantung.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang kamu harapkan, Ri?" Tanya Sora seraya menggosok-gosok rambut coklat landaknya semudah tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"..." Riku berakhir memandang datar ke wajah sahabatnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya mengerutkan kedua alis atas pemandangan sekujur kulit si sahabat yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Dan selayaknya praduga.. Riku melirik ke lembaran kain tipis korden yang bergoyang pelan oleh hembusan sayup-sayup angin malam.

Rupanya pintu balkon sedikit terbuka.

"Balkon _lagi_?" Seru Riku dengan kesungguhan nada tidak percaya.

Sementara Sora melemaskan otot-otot leher seenteng jawaban spontan. "Kamu tahu sendiri kalau keluargamu itu rada-rada sinting. Lagipula udara dini hari tidak buruk kok untuk acara panjat tebing." Dan ITU terdengar semudah pemaparan keterangan selayaknya lantai "46" dari daratan bumi sama sekali bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit.

Riku pun membatin, _"Kamu lebih sinting, Sora."_

Tapi mau bagaimanapun.. sepertinya tidak akan ada harapan kalau memusingkan cara si sahabat bisa SELALU kemari diam-diam begini. Asumsi terpendeknya.. tas ransel yang tergeletak di dekat pintu balkon memiliki andil. Pastinya Riku tidak perlu memusingkan banyak selama si sahabat hadir di depannya begini secara utuh dan tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Riku kini membawa kedua telapak tangannya membasuh wajah sejenak, diteruskan menyeka rambut poni ke belakang. "Sora. Sudah kubilang, kan? Telepon dulu..." papar Riku secara kata per kata se-sabar mungkin.

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata Riku beralih memicing curiga bertepatan binar-binar cerah menghiasi kedua kolam iris biru langit milik Sora.

"_Ne, _Riku. Boleh minta pendapatmu tentang sesuatu?" Tanya Sora bersama kelengkapan ekspresi serius saat mengeluarkan ponsel tipis dari saku belakang celana pendek berkhas tiga-per-empat. Berlanjut telunjuk membuka _slide_ kunci di layar sentuh dan memencet aplikasi notes, lalu menunjukkannya ke depan wajah Riku.

"Menurutmu _ini_ bagus?" Lanjut Sora seraya merambat ke atas tubuh atletis milik Riku, kemudian mengambil porsi duduk pada kedua paha itu tanpa pemikiran sungkan dan ribet.

"'Gimana menurutmu, Ri-Ri?" Tanya Sora kembali dengan mimik tidak sabar.

"Ayolah.." desah Riku disertai animasi ekspresi lelah sewaktu meminggirkan pergelangan tangan si sahabat agar menjauhkan benda berlayar terang itu dari pandangannya. "Bisakah kita membicarakan _ini_ besok di sekolah? Dari seminggu kemarin aku sangat sibuk dengan sesi pra-ujian dan latihan, benar-benar hampir tidak pernah bisa istirahat. Lagipula kalau mau kemari, setidaknya beri kabar dulu beberapa menit sebelumnya, Sora." Terang Riku segera.

Sora melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Riku sambil menyahuti seringan berat tubuhnya. "Beberapa menit sebelumnya? Oh~ supaya aku tidak sempat melihatmu mimpi basah, Ri-Ri? Aku tahu kamu _tadi_ sangat menikmati suaraku, bukan?" Utaraan yang kemudian diakhiri mengukir bentuk bibir sekaligus maju memperdekat jarak antar wajah.

"..._Riku_~"

Seduh kata itu dilantunkan Sora dengan nada sok sensual.

Riku hanya bisa nyengir tanpa kerusakan mental berarti, dan mendorong muka si sahabat disertai komentar pasif, "Ya-ya. Setidaknya suaramu lebih menarik ketimbang badanmu yang ceking penuh tulang begini."

Tangan kanannya berakhir mengambil ponsel dari genggaman disana sekalian melepas rangkulan Sora. "Jadi apa urusannya _Ri-Ri_ dengan ponsel?" Tanya Riku dengan nada terpaksa.

Sora mengambil sekumpulan rambut perak yang tergerai panjang dimana ujung mencapai pertengahan dada bidang, dan memainkannya selama bicara bergaya manja. "Um, sebenarnya.. aku ingin sekali-kali terlihat dewasa dan bertindak romantis pada Kairi, jadi..."

"Bicara tentang romantis..." sela Riku saat memperhatikan seksama tubuh kurus dan kecil tanpa penutup tubuh bagian atas, JUGA posisi duduk yang terlalu dekat pada — ehm, "kamu buat Kairi melakukan seperti apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang ini sudah romantis kok," lanjutnya tanpa penampilan mimik berarti.

"Riku.. Tidus selalu cerita tentang dia dan Yuna. Aku ingin seperti mereka..." rengek Sora disertai aksi cemberut.

"Memangnya momen sewaktu kamu dan Kairi berbagi buah Paopu sama sekali bukan cerita yang mengesankan?" Timpal Riku, masih _berusaha_ bertindak kebal dengan ekspresi imut si sahabat.

Kedua mata Sora semakin berlinang bersama kelengkapan suara bergetar, "Riku..."

Riku pun menghela nafas panjang sebagai wujud menyerah, sementara di dalam hati mengomel. _"Bikin kasus tidak jelas dengan Sora.. awas kamu Tidus!"_

Lalu menggoda saat menyingkirkan tubuh si sahabat ke samping. "Jangan bilang kamu kemari untuk menanyakan posisi terbaik dari Kamasutra," kata Riku seraya menaruh tiga bantal pada kepala ranjang, dan menyandarkan punggung.

Sahabatnya mendengus. "_Heh_. Seperti Riku _mau_ mengajariku teknik Kamasutra," komentar Sora sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Riku melirik dari sisi samping layar ponsel — ke wajah si sahabat. Semenit kemudian beranjak dari sandaran.

"Jadi.." Riku menahan kalimat sewaktu meletakkan ponsel ke atas meja. Kedua tangan kini meraba kedua paha milik si sahabat saat mendekat ala hewan predator. Sebelum si pemilik paha yang tanpa sadar menjadi subyek ini bereaksi, Riku cekat menyendok kedua bokong sekaligus menggendong tubuh kurus itu kembali ke pangkuan.

Sedetik berikutnya, kedua mata Sora terbuka lebar seketika tekanan pada kedua bokong mengakibatkan pertemuan 'telak' antara kedua teritori privat.

Riku pun tersenyum nakal penuh intensitas tantangan. "Yang mana dulu yang _mau_ kamu tanyakan, _hm_? Sora~" godaan sambil meremas kedua bokong si sahabat, menahan untuk tetap berada pada posisi selama Riku mengadukan sembul dari benda kepemilikannya dengan milik si sahabat — tentu saja Riku juga BISA bermain kotor. Toh ini _Sora; _yang sejauh kesimpulan.. tetaplah Sora. Dan Riku mengenal si sahabat seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Paling tidak Sora akan menggamparnya dan hari-hari berikutnya bakal kapok membangunkannya memakai teknik intimasi aneh-aneh.

Sayangnya sejauh mengenal Sora...

...Riku _masih_ terkejut saat kedua tangan ramping itu meraih wajahnya, dan perlahan,

Sora maju.

Riku serius tidak menduga sewaktu bibir Sora merapat ke bibirnya dan mengecup penuh aturan perasaan.. kemudian mengulum tipis bibir bawahnya seakan-akan meminta ijin akses, bahkan diikuti penambahan performa, dimana tekanan pada teritori privat beralih menggesek pada miliknya.. mengadukan ukuran.. membangunkan dan memancing sekaligus merangsangnya.

"H-hei-..." katup mulut Riku terbuka tipis untuk perputaran udara, tapi Sora mampu memakainya untuk ciuman pendek.. dalam dan menggoda, sekali demi sekali, lalu sekali lagi dan sekali lagi.. dan menjadi konstan. "Mmh-h.. So-.." walau menolak, Riku TETAP menanggapi minim setiapnya selama terus dan terus mendesah, "Sora-.. h-hei- So-.. Mmm-Sora-"

Jemari Sora mulai meraba setiap jengkal kulit Riku dan mengharapkan setir kendali. Sepanjang itu, potongan-potongan kata perlahan memudar dan membaur dalam sengal. Sepanjang itu juga, di setiap jeda pertemuan bibir, Sora selalu memanggil nama Riku penuh intensitas erotika.

"...Ri, oh Riku.. Ri.. ohh-h Riku..."

Terjadi terus dan terus.. seperti _memohon_.

Sejauh Riku _berusaha_ bersikap 'anti', perilaku Sora yang ingin memakannya hidup-hidup begini membuatnya membuka mulut secara spontan.

Sora sendiri rupanya tidak tanggung-tanggung memanfaatkan kesempatan, mulut Riku diraup.. terkunci dalam interaksi maksimal, dan selayaknya 'pro'.. lidah di dalamnya memaut lidah Riku, menggesek.. memancing agar merespon lebih dan lebih.

"...Mmmhh-h..." desah kenikmatan atas antusias 'rasa', Riku pun memejamkan kedua matanya seiring membalas, mendalamkan ciuman sejalan permainan lidah dalam pertukaran saliva. Sejalan perputaran detik, perlahan demi perlahan badan Riku semakin takluk. Kedua tangan merayapi punggung dan leher Sora.. mencari keunggulan sensualitas dan menelaah setiap detil dari sensasi yang terus-menerus membakar gairah.

Riku tenggelam.. berpetualang jauh dan jauh — _terlalu_ jauh.

Dan INI _salah_.

Ilustrasi wajah manis milik Kairi memaksa Riku memutus kuncian antar bibir tanpa alun penutup, dan suara perpisahan akibat efek saliva, terdengar kasar.

"Hh-h..." sengal Riku masih memburu saat kedua tangan mencengkeram erat kedua lengan si sahabat, mendorong dan mengambil jarak selama Riku menunduk.. menenangkan semua kalut sekaligus menghapus keunikan Sora yang kini ter-'cap' di seluruh indera perasanya.

Sejujurnya kesadaran Riku sangat tinggi atas 'insiden' tadi. Masalahnya.. acuan kompleks bukan _sekedar_ karena Sora bergelar 'sahabat' maupun basis 'laki-laki', melainkan separuh darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah disana.

Keluarga 'non-prior' seperti sebutan Sephiroth, kakak tertuanya.

Pengakuannya hingga detik ini _seharusnya_ masih di tahap menerima Sora sebagai adik seutuhnya, lalu _sekarang_...

"Sora-.. ini tidak-" kalimat Riku berhenti seketika Riku mengangkat wajahnya, dan —

Kedua iris kuning bernuansa eksotik dan _asing_menyambut bingkai pandangannya. Riku pun terpaku tidak bergerak sepanjang kontak pandang.

Asap-asap hitam berdansa bak ilusi pada sekujur badan yang tertutup serupa 'bodysuit' berwarna hitam. Corak garis-garis berwarna merah pada tubuh bagian depan itu mempertontonkan lekuk pak otot yang berisi baik pada bidang dada, juga pada perut. Hiasan sabuk merah di pinggang, dua sabuk bersilang menghubung kain biru tua sepaha berujung-ujung mirip hasil sobekan...

"..." katup mulut Riku terbuka tipis menyadari jemari kedua tangannya ternyata _masih_ mencengkeram erat otot-otot bisep dari kedua lengan yang terhubung badan dengan kesempurnaan proposional tinggi seukurannya.

Bibir di hadapannya kini tersenyum.. picik. Rambut di kepala itu mengayun pelan. Rambut berwarna sebiru kelamnya langit malam dengan tatanan berserta kelengkapan wajah khas sesuai —

"Sora...?" Riku bertanya dalam sekejap mengedipkan kedua mata, dan sosok di hadapannya adalah si sahabat, _kembali_.

"Sori..." kata Sora dengan suara pelan dan bibir di wajah imut itu sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Tampaknya ekspresi yang terbias hanya.. getir.

Riku tertegun, terdefinisi bingung dan terhenyak.

Fakta-fakta aneh terlintas di kepalanya. Apa barusan merupakan proyeksi dari perpaduan refleksi lampu dengan suasana remang di latar ruangan, atau kemungkinannya dirinya sendiri yang super lelah sampai mendapatkan gambaran 'Sora' sebagai sosok yang berbeda, atau malah.. dirinya yang _mengharapkan_ begitu?

Yang mana pembenaran terbaik.. pastinya alasan apapun tidak akan memutar ulang waktu, maka Riku melontarkan sahutan terbaik _untuk_ saat ini. "_Aku_ yang salah. Sekarang lupakan itu. Langsung ke pokok masalah, oke?" Riku kemudian menggosok-gosok rambut si sahabat agar menceriakan suasana, meski sejujurnya Riku sama sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru yang mulai bermunculan di benaknya.

Saat Riku hendak meraih ponsel, tahu-tahu sisi wajah Sora menyandar pada pundak kirinya disertai tubuh bagian depan yang menempel penuh pada tubuhnya. Nafas hangat yang menerpa sisi leher.. memberikan momen tersendiri seiring keheningan mengisi ruangan kamar, dan ITU meringankan kemelut dalam kepala Riku atas pertentangan dari hasil yang berujung jawaban-jawaban kosong.

"Riku, kalau aku terlahir bukan sebagai _Sora_.. apa kita masih berjalan sebagai sahabat?" Tanya Sora tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar.

Tersentak? JELAS! Karena Riku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kehidupannya sekarang tanpa kehadiran si sahabat yang SELALU bergantung padanya, berotasi di seputarnya bak satelit dan memanggil namanya seakan-akan dirinya paling berharga se-jagad raya.

Kalau menjalani semua itu dengan Sora yang memiliki 'warna' berbeda...

...di dunia ini tidak ada pribadi yang sama! Bagi Riku, Sora hanya ada satu seorang dan daratan Planet yang dipijakinya sekarang _hanya_ memiliki satu langit.

Walau sempat terasa pelik akibat proses otak, Riku menyahuti secara khasnya. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kita berdua akan selalu bersama. _Juga_ Kairi." Penekanan khusus itu untuk mengembalikan sesi ke topik awal.

"Ya.. _selalu_ bersama..." ulang Sora dengan utaraan lambat selayaknya melantur.

Riku hanya bisa terdiam begitu kesunyian terisi suara dengkuran pelan yang stabil. Ternyata si sahabat telah tertidur pulas. Riku pun menggeleng sambil membatin, _"bocah ini.. selalu saja semudah itu."_

Sepertinya berpikir lebih tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Tangan kanannya mengambil benda tipis ber-_casing_ merah, kemudian jempol men-tap layar ponsel agar lampu di dalamnya menyala.

Ia mulai membaca baris demi baris tulisan di layar.

_"You're giving me too many things; lately, you're all I need._

_When you walk away_  
><em>You don't hear me say please, oh baby, don't go.<em>  
><em>Simple and clean is the way you're<em>  
><em>It's hard to let it go.<em>

_Hold me._  
><em>Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on;<em>  
><em>regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all.<em>  
><em>Nothing's like before."<em>

"Mmm.. _simple_.. Riku..." guman Sora kala memeluk pinggang Riku seperti guling.

Kedua mata Riku menjadi sayu.

"Yang _simple_ itu dirimu Sora. TERLALU _simple_ dan murni..." bisiknya seakan mendendangkan lagu nina bobok.

Jemari tangan kiri Riku mengelus rambut _spiky_ coklat, lalu turun ke rantai kalung yang melingkar di leher sahabatnya dan merasakan kokohnya setiap jalinan rantai. Ini adalah hadiahnya sebagai tanda persahabatan 10 tahun sekaligus mengingatkannya setiap melihat bandul 'mahkota' yang menggantung di dada itu, hati Sora selayaknya kualitas arti simbolisasi...

_...Raja_.

Bagi hatinya.

Tapi Sora _sudah_ memiliki hati Kairi, kan?

Perasaan Riku semakin beraduk-aduk pedih dan ironi baik bagi porsi pertemanannya dengan Sora dan Kairi, juga permasalahan dua keluarga dari sisi 'prior' dan sisi 'non-prior'.

_"Lupakan."_Perintah dari otaknya.

Ya. Lupakan segalanya. Apapun yang terjadi mulai besok pagi.. Riku akan tetap berdiri untuk Sora seperti _ini_.

Ponsel diletakkan kembali, Riku kemudian menjauhkan dua bantal dan merebah tanpa memindahkan posisi si sahabat dari tubuhnya. Kaki kanannya menggaet selimut, diteruskan tangan kanannya menarik kain tebal itu hingga menutupi kedua badan mereka.

Riku memejamkan kedua mata...

...dan memeluk Sora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Disini Riku berusia 17 tahun, dan Sora 16 tahun. Vanitas juga saya gambarkan tidak memakai metal pengunci topeng. Latar tempat selayaknya bumi ini. "Bumi" di fic ini bernama "Planet" dan bertema modern.<strong>

**Saya mau membuat cerita ini****_terkesan_****damai, jadi saya akan menyingkirkan penggunakan "Keyblade". Saya juga akan meminjam banyak karakter dari Final Fantasy (berhubung di game aslinya terdapat Final Fantasy mix jadi ini bukan crossover), beserta karakter-karakter dari Kingdom Heart kecuali King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald Duck, Goofy. Jadi... pairing-nya akan beraneka ragam.**

**Oh ya, tulisan di notes ponsel Sora itu diambil dari lagu "Simple and Clean" dari Utada Hikaru. Tapi ini bukan songfic kok, itu sebagai pemberi "warna" untuk pesan tersendiri bagi pairing utama ini, Riku dan Sora.**

**Tetap ikuti cerita ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya. ^^**


	2. II

**II. **

**_"The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely."_**

Pintu terbuka, dan sol sepatu boot berwarna hitam menapak masuk dengan perlahan.

Suara cicit burung-burung kecil terdengar merdu dari celah pintu kaca balkon yang tidak menutup sempurna. Sayup-sayup angin lembut menggoyangkan kain tipis korden, memberi rona pergerakan bayangan di antara corak-corak emas dari sinar mentari pagi yang menghiasi lantai ruangan kamar.

Seseorang bertubuh semampai itu berjalan seorang diri. Langkah kedua kaki berada dalam keheningan; sehening ayun kain berbahan kulit dengan panjang se-pergelangan kaki, berawal dari ikatan sabuk pada masing-masing kedua paha dimana merupakan ekstra panjang dari pakaian _jumpsuit_ ketat berwarna hitam.

Bibir di wajah itu menggaris senyum saat kedua iris hijau terang yang terisi pupil kucing mendapatkan panorama ranjang beserta dua pemuda dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada sedang terlelap dalam kondisi berpelukan. Oh, bahkan salah satunya nyaris terlihat telanjang.

Senyum-pun beralih menjadi intensitas penuh makna. Dan seluruhnya terdefinisi sinis.

Jemari tangan kiri kini meraih ke belakang pinggang, memegang gagang katana dan menarik perlahan panjang dari keseluruhan dua bilah berdesain tunggal dari sarung katana berwarna senada pakaian. Partial wajah pemuda berambut coklat landak terbias dalam refleksi di permukaan metal katana. Dan ranjang sekarang berada selangkah di hadapan.

Semudah gerakan, pedang ditebaskan tanpa aba-aba.

Namun si penyerang terkejut seketika selimut melayang sehingga dua bilah tajam dari katana-nya memotong kain tebal selimut, berbarengan dua bilah tajam dengan metal berwarna hitam legam berdesain tunggal serupa menghunus dari celah koyakan.

Cekat menapak mundur dan menangkis, dalam sekejap koyakan-koyakan kain tebal jatuh ke lantai seiring kilau dan denging metal dari masing-masing katana bersama tubi-tubi serangan, dan berakhir dengan dua bilah tajam dari Souba "putih" dan Souba "hitam" saling beradu ketahanan mental sejalan kontak pandang.

Keduanya kini berhadap-hadapan. Rambut perak dari masing-masing kepala menyusuri masing-masing pundak, satunya lurus sebatas jenjang leher dan satunya lurus sepanjang punggung. Keduanya memiliki wajah bagai pinang dibelah dua. Dengan posisi satunya kidal dan satunya tidak, animasi perawakan dari masing-masingnya terlihat saling mengikuti selayaknya kaca.

"Pagi, adik-ku." Kata Kadaj, lalu memberikan sekali tekanan hempas pada dua bilah tajam dari katana-nya sehingga memberikan efek dorong pada tubuh saudara kembar-nya.

Kala terdorong, kedua kaki Riku tertahan ranjang, dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Tapi Riku mengimitasi ekspresi Kadaj sambil menyahuti, "Oh ya. Pagi. Seandainya aku bisa menambahkan sebutan kakak bagi seseorang yang lahir dua menit sebelum diriku." Lalu menambahkan godaan, "Mm... tidak ada ciuman selamat pagi untuk hari ini?"

Kadaj tertawa kecil. Terdengar seperti menggelitik dalam kategori maniak.

"Percayalah. Aku selalu bisa meng-konsiderasikan waktu untuk ciuman yang kamu inginkan selama satu jam penuh _hanya_ untukmu. Tapi kurasa pemandanganku akan sedikit terganggu dengan keberadaan adik kita yang tersesat, _lagi_." Balas Kadaj. Sangat ber-notasi intrik konotasi.

Riku melirik ke Sora yang masih tidur dengan tenangnya. Iapun berdiri, menarik ujung seprei dan menutup badan sahabatnya dengan perhatian selayaknya seorang kakak bagi adiknya. Kemudian menghadapi saudara kembar-nya kembali.

"Sepertinya seseorang merindukan kakak kita yang tersesat, jauh disana?" Komentarnya tidak kalah sarkastik, namun tetap berada dalam kawasan canda.

"Ayolah, Riku. Sejauh rasa rinduku untuk salah satu kakak kita dari keluarga _non-prior_, Cloud selalu sebatas permainan. Bukankah _seharusnya _aturan itu juga berlaku... bagimu?" Kata Kadaj, dan melesat menyerang. Riku sigap menangkis, dan lagi-lagi adu bilah berakhir adu ketahanan mental.

"Sejauh obsesi bagiku, Kadaj. Aku masih melihat perbedaan rasa. Dan cintaku untuk Sora _sebesar_ untuk keluarga _non-prior_." Jawab Riku tanpa menghilangkan senyum, kemudian melancarkan sengkat pada kedua kaki saudara kembar-nya. Namun Kadaj sigap melompat mundur.

"Oh, rupanya _masih_ berada dalam kawasan sahabat. 12 Tahun, adik-ku. Bukankah ini menandakan di pihak mana cintamu saat ini? Mungkin pemikiranmu perlu pemanasan, kamu tahu... saat nyawa berada di ambang batas, pengakuan akan lebih jujur." Sahut Kadaj, juga tanpa menghapus senyum sinis saat tangan kanan melebarkan daun pintu kamar.

Lowong mempaparkan koridor dengan pembatas kaca berseling tulang-tulang metal berwarna hitam dimana memberikan pemandangan ruangan tengah yang berada di lantai dasar.

Kadaj menambahkan, "Adik-ku, Riku. Kamu akan menjadi taruhan untuk pagi ini. Dan aku sebagai kakak yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati, akan mendidikmu satu hari penuh jika kamu kalah."

Riku semakin melebarkan senyum.

"Auroch hari ini bertanding, Kadaj. Mungkin besok? Kamu tahu aku tidak pernah menolak cinta sepenuh hati dari kakak-ku, khusus-nya _darimu_." Perkataan dengan gaya tantangan manis seraya memutarkan Souba "hitam" di pegangannya. Sedetik berikut, berlari cepat ke saudara kembarnya dengan hunus serius.

Kadaj menangkis diikuti sahutan, "Besok jadwalmu untuk Mako. Lusa, mungkin. Di lapangan misi tentunya."

Riku terkejut, namun tetap menangkis serangan diselingi bicara, "Kupikir itu masih setahun lagi? Beberapa bulan lagi aku lulus, aku tidak bisa misi dulu."

Kadaj menerangkan kala dua bilah masing-masing katana saling beradu ketahanan mental,

"Sephiroth memajukannya. Kakak tertua kita hendak mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang, dan seseorang itu ingin melihat potensimu, secepatnya." Berikutnya menarik lengan kanan Riku selama melanjutkan, "Lagipula sudah saatnya kamu berdiri dan bertindak sebagai keluarga _prior_, bukan?" Lalu melempar saudara kembar-nya ke luar kamar.

Yazoo baru menutup pintu kamarnya, dan mengangkat kedua alis atas pemandangan sekilas iklan melayangnya adik terbungsu yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitam, sementara si kembar dengan pakaian atribut spesial selayaknya dirinya... mengejar dan melompat ke lantai bawah disertai presisi hujam.

Suara dentuman beserta ledakan serpih dari potongan-potongan lantai berterbangan ke segala penjuru arah. Kericuhan penging adu metal berlanjut dikemudian. Dan Yazoo menghela nafas panjang. Ini _selalu_ menjadi ritual antara kedua saudara kembar itu setiap pagi. Iapun meneruskan berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

Namun langkahnya berhenti di depan lowong kamar Riku.

Pupil kucing di kedua iris hijau terang memfokus selayaknya kemampuan dari kaca pembesar, mengamati menyeluruh situasi si pemuda ceking dengan rambut coklat; Sora dari silsilah keluarga Shinra... tampak tidak terganggu oleh apapun di sekelilingnya.

Yazoo mendengus saat mengayunkan kedua kakinya menuju tangga, "_Hmph_. Benar-benar _non-prior_."

Di lantai bawah, Loz berdiri dengan posisi bersandar pada pembatas kaca di ujung tangga. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menikmati pertarungan rusuh antara kedua saudara kembar yang berada tidak jauh dari batas pandangan.

"Pagi, Yazoo." Salam Loz saat menoleh ke pria tinggi berambut perak lurus sepunggung yang menuruni barisan anak tangga. Pakaian pria itu se-normal hari-hari biasanya untuk "misi", yaitu kenaan seperti dirinya, namun memiliki sisi lebih dari pakaian _jumpsuit_ dan dibiarkan serupa jaket.

Tiba-tiba Kadaj melompat ke atas pembatas kaca dari tangga. Tebasan Souba "hitam" langsung menghajar dari posisi anak tangga yang dipijaki Yazoo.

Kaca buyar berantakan tepat Yazoo melompat sesantai ilustrasi Kadaj menangkis serangan. Loz menangkap tubuh Yazoo dan membawanya menyingkir secepat kilat begitu denging dua bilah metal dari masing-masing Souba terarah gencar seiring belasan kuak baretan hasil tebasan yang salah sasaran tergambar di seputar tangga dan tembok.

"Pagi, Loz." Salam Yazoo sewaktu tubuhnya diturunkan, dan mengimbuhi, "Aku harap panel kendali virtual masih berfungsi setelah ini." Sambil melemparkan tatapan datar ke ruangan tengah yang amburadul.

Bekas-bekas kuak terdapat dimana-mana, perabotan jungkir balik penuh sayatan, lampu-lampu chandelier pecah berantakan. Itupun masih berlanjut pada salah satu tembok yang terkuak parah seiring ujung dua bilah metal Souba "putih" dibawa membaret sampai bingkai pintu utama, dan ditebaskan tepat daun pintu kembar terbuka.

Loz segera menyahuti, "Jangan khawatir, Yazoo. Turks akan menyelesaikan masalah itu. Lagipula kalau hanya latihan, kita masih memiliki beberapa lantai di bawah."

Yazoo mengalihkan pandangan, dan berkata dengan nada bosan, "_Hmph_. Bicara tentang Turks... itu mengingatkanku dengan si rambut merah yang sok keren itu. Ngomong-ngomong aku merindukannya."

Loz menepuk-nepuk pundak kanan Yazoo, "Kamu akan mendapatkan banyak waktu dengannya setelah misi." Lalu memberi signal berupa ekspresi sambil berjalan, "Ayo, kakak tertua kita sudah di meja. Angeal dan Zack juga, sepertinya mereka mendiskusikan misi baru."

Sementara itu, pertarungan sengit sama sekali tidak terganggu saat seorang pria berambut merah sebatas rahang berdiri di tengah lowong pintu utama. Keseluruhan pakaian pria itu adalah jaket panjang berwarna senada bersama kelengkapan enigmatik berwarna dasar hitam. Dan tidak jauh di hadapan pria itu,

Riku menebas serangan Kadaj. Namun Kadaj cekat menapak pada salah satu sisi dari dua bilah metal Souba "hitam", dan menendang keras wajah Riku.

Genesis menggeleng menyaksikan Riku melayang. Namun saudara kembar si Kadaj itu mendarat ala kucing untuk memperoleh posisi bertahan seketika Souba "putih" meluncur. Souba "hitam" menangkis sempurna, dan Riku tidak berhenti.  
>Genesis akhirnya berjalan menuju ruangan makan yang bersebelahan dan terpartisi kaca dengan ruangan tengah ini, sesantai menghindari mudah terbangnya berbagai puing dari potongan-potongan lantai yang terlempar dari arena.<p>

"Yo! G!" Suara Angeal menyambut saat meja makan terlihat.

Genesis mengangguk sebagai salam baik untuk Angeal dan Zack, juga pada Loz dan Yazoo, lalu melemparkan pandangan ke pria berambut perak lurus sepanjang paha yang duduk di ujung meja. Iapun mengawali percakapan kala menarik kursi dan duduk menyandar. Tidak lupa membuka lembaran buku semacam novel yang sedari tadi berada di pegangan tangan kanan.

"Setiap pagi, Seph. Setiap pagi, dan Neraka _selalu_ berada tepat di sebelah ruangan. Sebaiknya kamu memindahkan mereka ke gedung baru." Disertai menghela nafas panjang seolah-olah mendramatisir situasi kalimat.

Sephiroth hanya memberikan senyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kolom berita di layar tablet.

"Aku menyukai suara pedang mereka. Biarkan saja begitu apa adanya. Toh ruangan akan kembali pada bentuk semula selama panel kendali virtual di ruangan tengah tidak hancur oleh mereka." Kata Sephiroth dikemudian.

Zack menimpal sembari mengunyah roti kering kecil berbentuk buah Paopu, "Bicara tentang panel, perusahaan Fabula Nova Crystallis sekarang menduduki peringkat di bawah Shinra. Oi, Sephy, kamu sudah mencoba sistem mereka? Kudengar sangat unik."

Kalimat Zack itu bertepatan dengan getaran dari ponsel di saku celana Sephiroth. Pria dengan keseluruhan atribut serba berwarna hitam itupun berdiri seraya mengambil ponsel. Sisi panjang dari jaket berwarna senada mengayun seiring langkah menuju ke tempat Zack berada.

"Belum. Tapi aku mempunyai koneksi baru saat ini." Jawab Sephiroth. Jemari tangan kanan menyeka ujung bibir Zack, lalu mengambil sebuah roti kering dari toples kaca di pegangan pria itu.

"Oh~ Yang pernah kamu panggil Noct, eh?" Kata Zack, dan membuka mulutnya saat roti kering itu dibawa ke depan mulutnya.

Begitu seluruhnya menapak di lidah Zack, jempol Sephiroth memotek salah satu ujung bintang sembari menyahuti, "Ini wanita, Zack. Yang terkenal dengan nama panggilan, Lightning. Dia sesuai tipemu, seperti Aqua." Kemudian membawa potongan tadi ke mulut, dan mengunyahnya selama berjalan ke sisi kaca balkon.

Terdengar suara flip ponsel yang dibuka beserta kalimat pendek dari Sephiroth sewaktu tangan kanan disana mendorong pintu kaca dan berjalan keluar. Sedang Zack mengembangkan senyum penuh inspirasi.

"RIKU!" Suara teriakan membuat wajah-wajah di ruangan makan mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara.

Sora berdiri di dekat pembatas kaca koridor sambil mengenakan kemeja seragam dengan terburu-buru. "25 Menit, Ri!" Seru Sora, dan Yazoo menghela nafas panjang seketika Souba "hitam" terlempar akibat perhatian Riku yang tidak terlalu fokus.

"Aku akan_ serius_ mendaftarkan Riku di Universitas Dark Meridian. Sora terlalu memberi influensi buruk terhadap Riku." Kata Yazoo saat kedua tangannya membelah croissant.

Genesis ikut bicara seakan-akan menuang minyak ke api yang membara, "Setelah tahap Mako, Sephiroth akan memasangkan Riku bersama Kadaj pada setiap misi. Aku sendiri menjadi sedikit tidak sabar untuk melihat potensi Riku."

Sejalan utaraan dari Genesis itu, Angeal tetap sibuk dengan laptop, dan Zack bersikap cuek sambil meneruskan mengunyah roti kering.

Loz menegak cairan kopi dari mug di pegangannya, lalu mengangguk sejalan kalimat, "Kadaj akan total merantai Riku. Tenang saja."

Sementara itu, Kadaj sudah berdiri dengan ujung dua bilah tajam Souba "putih" berdiam di sisi leher Riku. Penampilannya tenang dan sama sekali tidak terenggah-engah seperti saudara kembar-nya.

Dua layar virtual besar muncul di ruangan tengah diikuti suara komputer, **[Kadaj, poin akurasi 88%, poin kecepatan 98%, poin kekuatan 78%. Riku, poin akurasi 94%, poin kecepatan 67%, poin kekuatan 52%.]** Kemudian lantai dan tembok terpencar menjadi kubik-kubik virtual, dan mulai merekonstruksi ruangan kembali ke bentuk semula.

Kadaj meminggirkan katana-nya dan menganimasikan pose kemenangan. Dalam sejenak kontak pandang dengan saudara kembar-nya, mulut mengukir sebuah kata tanpa suara, "Lusa." Setelahnya menyarungkan dua bilah metal Souba "putih" sembari berjalan menuju ruangan makan.

Riku hanya bisa tersenyum atas tingkah saudara kembar-nya yang masih menetapkan topik taruhan.

Ia mengambil Souba "hitam" yang tergeletak tidak jauh sekalian menghampiri Sora yang melompat turun dari pertengahan tangga. Kedua tangannya sigap menangkap tubuh kurus itu.

"Pagi, Sora. Baumu segar. Kalau begitu aku harus mandi dulu." Pernyataan salam saat meletakkan Sora turun sekaligus melepaskan pelukan.

Sebelum Sora sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata, Riku menapak sisi kaca dari pembatas tangga dan melompati. Sewaktu kedua telapak kaki itu memijak di salah satu anak tangga,

"Tunggu aku di ruangan makan ya. Jangan lupa makan dulu." Kata Riku, disertai poin telunjuk dari tangan kanan sebagai ketentuan "harus" untuk kalimat tadi. Lalu berlari menaiki anak tangga. Sementara itu, Sora kini melayangkan pandangan ke arah dua pria berambut putih yang berada di balik partisi kaca sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kadaj.

"Oke." Kata Sora, seolah-olah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dan setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, langkah diayunkan menuju ke ruangan itu.

"He-ya, Sora!" Seru Zack sembari berdiri dari kursi dan buru-buru menghampiri, dilanjutkan merangkul leher kecil Sora. Tubuh pemuda kurus itupun bergoyang kesana dan kemari terbawa gerakan bak boneka Teddy Bear. "Aku merindukanmu bocah. 'Gimana kabar si rambut Chocobo, Tifa dan Aerith, hm?" Lanjutnya.

Sora tertawa kecil saat rambutnya diucek-ucek oleh pria berambut hitam potongan ala gagak itu.

Begitu rangkulan dilepaskan, Sora menjawab, "Biasa, semuanya sibuk. Cloud dan skripsi sekaligus pengiriman. Tifa dan bar-nya sekaligus mengelola panti asuhan bersama Aerith. Squall sibuk dengan urusan kantor."

Zack melebarkan senyum begitu mengingat wajah tidak berekspresi milik Squall. Ia suka menggoda pria itu karena sifatnya yang terlalu serius. Lalu menyahuti, "Oh ya, Squally. Kekasih adikku itu kudengar ahli bermain pedang. Rinoa menceritakan banyak. Mm... _Gunblade_?"

"Yep." Kata singkat dari Sora.

"Aku ingin sekali-kali mengetes bertarung dengannya." Guman Zack sambil memegang dagu bergaya sok mikir. Sedang Sora mengernyitkan kedua alis, sedikit giris mengingat insiden "mengetes" dari salah satu temannya dulu.

Loz memanggil Sora, "Hei, Sora. Sampaikan salamku nanti untuk Tifa dan dua bocah kecil disana."

Ekspresi Sora semakin giris membayangkan cara Tifa menolak mentah-mentah para pria yang berusaha mendekatinya dengan intensi "suka". Tapi ia menggangguk saja. Toh tidak seperti Tifa bakal meladeni pria semacam Loz.

Kini kedua mata memandang berbagai makanan versi "makan pagi" yang tersuguh di atas meja. Namun Sora tidak terlalu semangat kalau harus berdiri satu ruangan dengan mereka yang berambut perak dari silsilah keluarga Xehanort. Jadi pertimbangan terbaiknya untuk makan... Tangan mengambil sebuah apel merah dari mangkuk buah-buahan, dan menggigit apel dalam keheningan.

Kadaj masih bercakap-cakap dengan Loz dan Yazoo, juga Genesis. Zack mulai bertukar kata dengan Angeal dan berargumen tentang sesuatu.

Selama 8 menit berada di dalam kesunyian yang intens... bagi telinga Sora, tentu. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas panjang penuh kelegaan saat mendengar suara sol sepatu yang memijak dari posisi melompat, diteruskan berlari menghampiri.

Riku sudah berpakaian seragam rapi dengan kelengkapan tas selempang, dan meremas pundak kanan sahabatnya untuk menunjukkan "tenang, aku disini". Sejalan itu, kontraksi tulang Sora seakan menjawab "aku tahu". Ia tersenyum, lalu mulai menyapa,

"Pagi semua." Sembari menyomot tiga lembar ham dan memasukkannya ke rongga mulut.

Semuanya mengangguk pendek sebagai tanggapan, kecuali Zack.

Sebelum berjalan menuju pintu balkon, Zack menggosok-gosok rambut Riku penuh kehangatan senyum. Itu sebagai apresiasi spesial atas ketangguhan pemuda itu berdiri dengan perhatian yang adil di tengah-tengah dua keluarga.

Riku menepuk-nepuk punggung Zack sebagai salam, dan masih mengunyah sewaktu mencari wajah Sephiroth. Tangan kiri Kadaj tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya, menariknya merapat pada tubuh bagian depan saudara kembar-nya. Ia menelan makanan di mulutnya, lalu mendengung "hmm..." saat Kadaj mengecup rahang kirinya, diteruskan deret ciuman kecil di sisi leher.

"Sedikit terlambat untuk salam, kan?" Ucapnya saat menerima sodoran mug berisi cairan kopi dari Yazoo. Di sela itu, Yazoo menyempatkan diri meletakkan ciuman kecil di keningnya.

Kadaj menyahuti, "Mm-hm. Terlambat. Tapi _memang_ sedikit untuk porsi pertemuan kita." Seraya tangan kanan mengambil selembar ham.

"Aw~ Manisnya. Kakak kembar-ku merindukanku. Itu akan lebih manis kalau kamu tidak membawa Souba setiap datang ke kamarku." Kata Riku tanpa menghilangkan senyum khas menggoda, kemudian membuka mulut untuk menyambut makanan yang dibawa oleh saudara kembarnya ke depan mulutnya.

Sora yang berada tidak jauh... kini mengepalkan jemari kedua tangannya saat Kadaj memasukkan selembar ham itu ke rongga mulut sahabatnya, dan sahabatnya menjilat permukaan sarung tangan berbahan kulit berwarna hitam telunjuk itu, diteruskan mengulum tipis dengan aksi oral. _Terlalu_ sensual bagi sudut pandang Sora.

Sorot mata Kadaj adalah obsesif yang bertema lebih dalam dari sekedar jalinan persaudaraan. Sedang Riku sendiri sepertinya melihat semua itu dari versi simpel.

Terkadang... Riku memang terlalu simpel dan "kosong".

Pembahasan simple setara dengan kata menyebalkan. Lihat saja sifat sahabatnya. Menggoda orang semudah itu, super sosial dan digeret kemana-mana asik saja... bisa meluangkan waktu untuk apa saja selama tidak mengganggu jam tidur.

Tapi "kosong"...

Sora langsung terhenyak mengetahui Kadaj menatapnya. Kedua pupil kucing itu menipis menjadi garis selama warna kolam iris hijau semakin berpendar cerah mengikuti performa emosi.

_"Hm."_ Bibir Kadaj menggaris senyum, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah saudara kembarnya. Lidah melulur pada bibir bawah Riku sebelum menggigit potongan ham yang masih tergantung di ujung mulut itu, lalu tangan kanannya menyendok dagu Riku dengan peletakan jempol di bawah bibir sebagai komando agar mulut sedikit membuka... dan maju, mengunci antara mulut penuh kaidah intimasi.

Begitu suara ciuman mengisi ruangan, Sora merasa cukup melihat parade dari Kadaj.

Dan Sora sendiri _juga_ mengerti arti sebuah basis tantangan.

Ia cepat menghampiri sahabatnya. "Ri! Kita akan terlambat!" Serunya sambil menggaet lengan kanan sahabatnya.

Dari balkon...

Sephiroth memperhatikan kedua pemuda berseragam yang berlari kecil di lorong koridor menuju garasi. Kedua matanya tidak pernah salah kalau menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Semacam indera tersendiri, atau mungkin insting.

Sora barusan...

"Ya. Riku akan siap besok, aku akan pastikan itu." Kata Sephiroth pada lawan bicaranya yang terhubung dalam saluran telepon, kemudian menutup flip ponsel.

"Ansem?" Suara Zack menyela dari samping.

Kepala Sephiroth saat ini sedang suntuk mempertimbangkan baik situasi Riku dan pekerjaan. Ia bahkan sempat memikirkan rencana untuk melenyapkan seluruh keluarga "non-prior" bukan melalui tangannya. Ia tidak mau keluarga ini kotor oleh darah mereka.

Sephiroth akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak suka orang itu."

Zack mendengung, "Hmmm..."

Suara itu tiba-tiba menghapus seluruh persoalan di kepalanya. Itu membuat Sephiroth menoleh, dan mulai mencermati keseluruhan fisik pria di dekatnya.

Kedua iris biru cerah disana merefleksikan gedung-gedung pencakar langit beserta keindahan langit yang cerah. Alunan angin sepoi-sepoi semakin menambah pesona pria yang berpakaian kaos berbahan wol berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan berkerah tinggi menutupi jenjang leher, berpasang celana panjang berwarna senada dengan sepasang boot sesuai khas seorang prajurit elit Cetra.

Ia merekrutnya sebagai tim karena pria yang berasal dari kota Gongaga ini memiliki kepribadian yang selalu membuatnya berhenti untuk sekedar "melihat" dan menduga-duga, apa yang ada di pikiran pria ini. Tentu saja apresiasi-nya bagi Zack berada di tingkat lebih dari teman. Sahabat..._mungkin_?

Zack kini membuka mulutnya, dan utaraan padat keluar bersama acuan pandang yang memandang jauh ke batas cakrawala, "Aku juga tidak suka dengan seluruh keluargamu kecuali kamu dan adik terbungsu-mu. Tapi aku disini, kan?"

Kata "disini" membuat kedua mata Sephiroth sedikit sayu karena mengingatkan kembali soal Riku dan Ansem. Berdiri di dalam kawasan komando atasan memang menyebalkan. Zack benar, mau bagaimanapun tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Setidaknya tidak untuk sementara ini.

Namun Sephiroth kini mengerti satu hal baru dari Zack. Dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum atas makna terselubung di dalam kata itu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Judul bab ini diambil dari quote LOVELESS Act IV.<strong>

**Di fic ini, saya mau memberikan kesan kalau Kadaj dan Riku sebagai saudara kembar yang super dekat, termasuk untuk momen intimasi. Meski mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri dan memiliki kamar sendiri.**

**Terlihat kan, versi sinting dari keluarga Riku? Hehehe~**

**Keluarga "non-prior" terdiri dari: Squall, Cloud, Aerith, Sora. Tifa adalah kekasih Cloud, dan Rinoa adalah adik Zack.  
>Keluarga "prior" : Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Riku. Mereka semua kecuali Riku, tidak menyukai keluarga "non-prior". Namun Sephiroth tetap menghargai sikap Riku yang menjaga Sora.<strong>

**Masalah Genesis, Angeal, Zack adalah tim dalam pekerjaan Sephiroth. Yazoo dan Loz sebenarnya berada di masa-masa kuliah, tapi juga bekerja sesuai "misi" pemberian Sephiroth.  
>Soal Mako, itu akan terdefinisi hanya bagi keluarga "prior" semacam tradisi. Soal Turks, kalian akan melihat lebih kemampuan mereka nantinya. Dan karakter-karakter yang tersebut di bab ini nantinya akan berperan penting di fic ini. Yah~ Beberapa. *smirk*<strong>

**Bab selanjutnya, kita akan memasuki inti cerita beserta kehadiran karakter-karakter yang lebih berperan penting nantinya.**

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**


	3. III

**III. **

_**"Within my body mind and soul... can't be spoken with words."**_

Motor sport berwarna hitam legam berhenti di area parkir Sekolah Menengah Umum Destiny.

Sora melompat turun dari tempat duduk belakang, sementara Riku mengunci kendaraannya dan memasukkan kunci ke saku belakang celana. Mereka berdua berlari kecil memasuki halaman.

Rute tujuan mereka adalah kantin. Tidak lain dikarenakan setiap pagi hari, apalagi pagi yang segar dan cerah seperti ini... kantin selalu menjadi tempat terbaik bagi para siswa untuk berkumpul dan bersosialisasi. Semenjak kawasan sekolah ini sangat-lah luas, yang berlainan kelas akan memanfaatkannya dengan berinteraksi apapun.

Seperti hal-nya Riku dan Sora, dan keduanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka.

Memasuki ruangan yang berbatasan dengan area taman... Rona tawa dan canda tergambar dalam baur, baik pribadi kesendirian maupun mereka yang terlingkup dalam berbagai komunitas. Bersama langkah-langkah yang berlalu lalang, Riku dan Sora menyempatkan diri menyapa beberapa teman sembari lalu. Tidak jarang beberapa kali berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar percakapan kecil.

Area kantin ini memiliki desain berupa kabin yang bersanding dengan keindahan taman, dan memiliki satu lantai. Ruangan ini besar, begitu juga pilihan meja yang tersedia. Menu makanan yang disediakan oleh jejeran konter-konter dari sponsor sekolah sangat beraneka ragam. Di sisi-sisi tembok, mesin-mesin minuman, ataupun makanan ringan ada di setiap jarak tertentu.

Tapi Riku dan Sora memilih melewatkan semua itu saat melihat wajah-wajah yang dikenal baik di salah satu meja.

Gadis berambut merah sepanjang pertengahan punggung segera berdiri seakan menunjukkan poin keberadaan "aku disini". Keempat teman yang berkumpul di meja itu masih meneruskan sesi bercakap-cakap sewaktu keduanya datang menghampiri.

"Hei." Salam Sora seraya memeluk gadis itu, kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya. Kairi tertawa kecil atas antusias Sora, namun menanggapinya sebagai salam pertemuan.  
>Saat Riku hendak memberikan salam pada teman-teman Kairi, leher Riku tahu-tahu sudah dipeluk dari belakang oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang.<p>

"Hei. Pagi, _Ace_." Salam Tidus. Gaya bicara Tidus selalu mudah dan santai apa adanya. Sedikit blak-blakan, namun penuh kejujuran.

Tidus tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya berdiri pemuda berambut pirang dimana porsi kepala tertutup topi berbahan wol berwarna hitam. Wajah itu memiliki codet seperti bekas sayatan yang menggaris dari kening menyerong sampai pipi kanan.

Nama Seifer Almasy terkenal luas, dan cangkupan "luas" berarti termasuk rumor. Sayangnya lebih condong pada kesan negatif, bahkan sering dikaitkan dengan berandalan.

Tapi Riku mengenalnya dengan baik karena Seifer sering bermain bersama Sora dan dirinya. Sifat pemuda itu memang arogan dan berani, namun kalau membahas soal perasaan... sangat melankolis. Dan asal-muasal bekas luka di wajah "keras" itu sebenarnya berawal dari keisengan Seifer yang mengetes temperamen Squall. Setidaknya akhir dari situasi itu, Seifer bukanlah satu-satunya yang mendapatkan "tato". Squall juga.

Seifer masih bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa teman sekelas-nya. Begitu mereka beranjak pergi, Seifer mengawali percakapan baru dengan Riku,

"Ri. Pagi ini kita latihan. Wakka sudah menulis ijin untukmu. Lumayan. Skip dua mata pelajaran yang membosankan. Lagipula nilai Kalkulus dan Fisika-mu tinggi, kan?"

"Mm-hm. Sebenarnya mau latihan kapan saja tidak akan masalah." Jawab Riku sembari mengangguk pada Hayner, selanjutnya memberikan senyum terbaik untuk Olette yang sedikit tersipu malu saat menatapnya. Selphie menyuguhkan senyum manis dan menggoda Olette. Di samping Hayner, Pence hanya mengangguk sambil asik bermain permainan online di laptop-nya.

Sejalan kalimat Seifer tadi, Tidus melepas rangkulan dan mengubrak-abrik tas ransel-nya dengan tingkah panik. "Oh, Tuhan. Seifer! Kenapa harus menjabarkan seperti itu! Aku lupa kedua mata pelajaran itu ada pada jam pelajaran terakhir. Urrrrrgggghhh!" Serunya.

Seifer menggelengkan kepala, dan komentar, "Sepertinya kepala Tidus terlalu banyak menerima jatah bola Blitz. Tapi aku tidak akan keberatan berpartisipasi menyambit kepalanya nanti di sesi latihan."

Riku hanya tertawa, sementara Tidus mengacuhkan- atau mungkin tidak terlalu mendengar gara-gara tensi-nya saat ini super panik. Tidak lain dikarenakan tugas belum diselesaikan... dan ketiga pemuda itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara gelegar tawa dari gadis bernama Rikku yang berjalan bersama dua gadis senior. Oh, Tidus sangat mengenal satu yang berambut coklat, dan Tidus membutuhkan banyak bantuan untuk tugasnya.

"YUNA!" Panggil Tidus.

Si pemilik nama mengarahkan pandangan. Gadis dengan mata unik... kolam iris berbeda, hijau dan biru, kini berbinar-binar begitu kekasihnya berlari menghampiri.

Sora dan Kairi baru saja menyelesaikan adegan ciuman. Kairi segera menghampiri Riku, dan menaruh kecupan kecil di bibir pemuda bergelar "Ace" di tim Auroch Blitz. "Untuk keberuntungan." Kata Kairi. Senyum secerah mentari tergambar cantik di wajah itu.

Riku menyamai senyum, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kairi sekaligus menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Lalu mengecup kening Kairi. "Aku mencintaimu juga." Balasan yang tanpa melepaskan alur guyon.  
>Gadis berambut merah itu melepaskan tawa saat Sora menyusul dengan ciuman di pipi kiri. Persahabatan mereka bertiga memang begini semenjak masa kanak-kanak, bisa terjabar antara unik dan kutukan... untuk Riku, tentu.<p>

Seifer menyela, "Ri, kita bisa bersiap duluan. Tidus akan lama disana. Rai dan Fuu pasti juga sudah bersiap di gelanggang Blitz." Sambil mengangguk ke Kairi sebagai salam saat temannya melepaskan pelukan. Lalu mengadukan kepal dari tangan kanannya dengan kepal milik Sora.

"Aku akan bersorak untuk kalian nanti. Jangan lupa lihat ya." Kata Sora.

"Yang penting jangan pakai baju cheerleader saja. Itu akan menyeramkan." Balas Riku.

Tapi sejalan kontak pandang... ingatan semalam berkelut di masing-masing kepala. Setiap detiknya selama pertemuan pandang begini selalu menyimpan perasaan tersendiri. Mungkin mereka akan menyimpan kisah itu selamanya di dalam memori. Dan Riku akan selalu berdiri untuk Sora seperti ini.

Sisi bagus bagi Riku, sahabatnya kali ini terlihat dewasa. Tangan kanannya segera menggosok-gosok rambut sahabatnya. "Jaga Kairi." Paparnya dengan intonasi ala orang tua. Lalu melambaikan tangan ke teman-teman Kairi saat membarengi langkah Seifer keluar dari area kantin.

Tidus dari kejauhan buru-buru menghibahkan tas ransel-nya ke pangkuan kekasihnya sekaligus memberikan ciuman mesra berdurasi pendek. Yuna tertawa kecil seketika kekasihnya menyomot kue di pegangan tangan Rikku dan kabur saat Rikku melempar kaleng minuman.

Menyaksikan kepala Tidus tersambit telak, Seifer kembali berkomentar, "Hm. Rasanya Rikku mempunyai potensi sebagai penyerang inti."

"Wakka tidak akan mengijinkannya. Kamu tahu, _keluarga_." Timpal Riku, kemudian menambahkan sedikit saat mengingat kalimat Kadaj tentang hari besok, "Sepertinya aku akan merindukan sekolah ini nantinya."

Seifer melirik. Walau sejujurnya tidak terlalu tahu-menahu, ia masih bisa memberikan simpati bila menyangkut sebutan "keluarga" dan temannya ini. Xehanort bukan hanya sekedar nama di negara Cetra, melainkan "legenda".  
>Iapun menghibur, "Masih ada empat bulan lagi sebelum lulus, Ri. Sejauh batasan kita yang hanya terlingkup sekolah, aku akan tetap memberikanmu banyak kenangan di arena Blitz."<p>

Bibir Riku menarik garis senyum, dan tangan kiri meremas belakang leher Seifer sebagai wujud terima kasih atas perhatian yang diberikan.

Kembali pada Tidus... Ia tadi terpaksa membelikan Rikku kue baru sebagai pengganti- karena paksaan Paine. Sekarang baru bisa berlari menyusul.

Seperti khas-nya yang energik, ia selalu fokus kalau sudah melihat apa yang ditargetkannya, dan tidak melihat jalan sehingga menabrak seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus berpakaian jaket panjang bertudung berwarna hitam.

Dua kaleng minuman soda di pegangan jemari kedua tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan berwarna senada itu jatuh menggelinding. Pemuda berambut pirang pendek itupun mendesis,

"Hei. Pakai mata kalau lari, bung."

Seifer yang melihat kejadian itu, buru-buru berjalan ke Tidus dan menarik kerah seragam temannya dari belakang sebelum temannya itu mengawali keributan. "Sori." Kata Seifer sambil menggeret Tidus untuk menjauh.

Kedua tangan Riku mengambil dua kaleng dari lantai batu, kemudian mengayunkan langkah untuk mengantarkan, dan menyodorkan dua kaleng itu tepat kedua kaki Riku berhenti di depan pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang tadi ditabrak oleh Tidus.

Wajah imut kini mengacu pada wajah tampan milik Riku.

Kedua iris biru langit bertemu dengan kedua dari biru kehijauan.

Dalam sekejap kontak pandang itu, Riku terhenyak dan menelan ludah dengan berat. Perawakan pemuda di depannya ini mirip sahabatnya, mungkin dikarenakan efek dari kedua mata itu. Dan entah kenapa... terasa sesuatu- gejolak di dalam dadanya seakan ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama.

Anehnya, hatinya mendadak beralih pada insting protektif seolah-olah menolak menerima "perasaan" baru. Dan secara refleksi atau kebetulan... Riku bisa menilai bagaimana cara kedua alis di wajah itu berkerut seakan mempertanyakan. Sorot pandangan mulai mencari celah jiwanya selayaknya mencari alasan "kenapa". Satu-satunya pegangan dalam pikirannya adalah nama "Sora", dan itu terulang beberapa kali bak mantra.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu mendengus, dan mengambil dua kaleng di pegangannya tanpa perkataan apapun, kemudian meneruskan berjalan ke deretan meja di area taman.

Dan Riku terdiam begitu merasakan sesuatu- tekanan nuansa beban seperti terangkat dari pikirannya.

Pada meja yang berada di dekat pohon rindang, dua sosok, pemuda dan pemudi sedang bercakap-cakap. Salah satunya, pemuda berambut merah api juga memakai jaket model serupa beserta kelengkapan sarung tangan seperti pemuda tadi. Sedang si pemudi memiliki rambut pirang lurus yang seluruhnya dari sebatas pertengahan punggung itu disisikan di depan bahu kanan. Pakaian gadis itu bukan seragam, melainkan semacam gaun putih pendek sebatas paha.

"Riku!" Suara Tidus memanggil.

Pemuda berambut merah api kini melayangkan tatapan ke arahnya. Kedua iris disana berwarna hijau, namun sedingin es. Di wajah itu, tepat di bawah mata terdapat semacam tato. Riku pernah melihat pemuda itu sebagai salah satu senior seperti dirinya. Dan Riku juga merasakan "getaran" yang sama sejalan pertemuan pandang.

Sorot pandangan itu seperti menghipnotisnya, bahkan menelanjanginya dan merangsangnya pada level yang... tidak terdeskripsi. Riku cukup merinding.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Seifer melingkar di lehernya disertai utaraan, "Jangan terlibat dengan mereka."

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Riku seketika mengalihkan pandangan dan berjalan seiring tuntunan temannya. Nafasnya parau, tubuhnya panas-dingin dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Ia masih merasakan kedua mata pemuda berambut merah api itu mengawasinya dari belakang seolah-olah memanggilnya. _Memintanya_ datang.

"Berita buruk." Jawaban singkat dari Seifer.

Melihat ekspresi dingin Seifer saat mengucapkan... Untuk sekali ini, Riku tidak memaksakan argumen.

Di meja itu...

Axel mendesah penuh kenikmatan pribadi. Udara dingin keluar dari katup mulutnya. Gerigi runcing mirip gergaji yang merupakan baris gigi di dalam rongga mulut itu berkilau akibat perpaduan cercah saliva dan sinar mentari.

Jemari memainkan ponsel di permukaan meja kayu, memutar-mutarkan benda tipis itu semudah menggerakkan kartu. Terkadang setiap deretnya meraba permukaan sisi ponsel selama otaknya membayangkan ilustrasi fantasi liar dengan tubuh milik pemuda berambut perak yang semakin jauh dari batas pandangannya.

Axel kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengingat setiap detil aroma maskulin dan detak jantung pemuda itu.

"Hei. Naminé. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta." Kata Axel tiba-tiba.

Naminé yang berada di seberang meja hanya memutar kedua bola mata. "Billion kali kamu mengatakan kalimat itu, Axel." Komentarnya.

Lalu mengangkat kedua alis kala "melihat" kepingan-kepingan memori yang mengalir di kepala lawan bicaranya. Tentu Naminé terkejut mengetahui Axel ternyata sengaja menampilkan semuanya tanpa "tembok" penghalang yang menjadi keahlian khas dari si pemegang angka "VIII" itu.

"Axel. Kamu _sungguh_ tidak serius." Kata Naminé.

Axel tahu _siapa_ pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya. "Mereka" sudah digaris-bawahi oleh Superior sendiri dan berada di luar otorisasi Organisasi.

Mako adalah keunikan spesial dari keluarga Xehanort. Dan mereka yang lahir di dalam keluarga itu masing-masingnya terlatih sebagai pembunuh. Nama Sephiroth terkenal dengan keahlian strategi dan kemampuan bertarung, juga berdiri dalam jajaran jenderal besar di negara Cetra ini. Sedang nama Kadaj terkenal dengan perangai-nya yang "sarap". Lalu si kembar dari Kadaj...

...Kedua iris tadi masih belum terkena efek genetik dari Mako.

"Ya-ya, Naminé. Aku tidak akan membahayakan eksistensi."

Meski begitu, bibirnya menggaris senyum arti "rencana" sewaktu mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Sebaiknya begitu." Timpal Naminé secara intonasi pasif. Ia tidak mau menghadapi masalah setelah ini. Berharap saja si pemegang angka "VIII" tidak bertindak sebodoh itu. Tapi ia mendadak tertegun begitu "melihat" kepingan-kepingan memori di kepala pemuda yang mengambil duduk di sebelah Axel.

Dua kaleng soda dihentakkan keras pada permukaan meja. Roxas mengomel, "Aku tidak mau berdiri disana lagi. Mereka benar-benar berisik."

Axel tidak pernah bisa menahan tawa kalau melihat aura frustasi milik sahabatnya. Karena sahabatnya ini selalu terlalu "manusia" dibandingkan seluruh anggota lainnya. Entah itu pesona buruk, atau intrik negatif yang menguntungkannya... Ia suka menggoda sahabatnya. Seperti kala ini,

"Sekali-kali berbaur dalam komunitas masyarakat tidak buruk, kan?" Sambil menyikut lengan kiri Roxas.

Roxas menaikkan alis kirinya untuk kata "masyarakat".

"Mudah saja kalau bicara. Mendengar isi kepala mereka benar-benar memuakkan." Sahut Roxas. Ya. Ia membenci dunia ini. Ia juga _sangat_ membenci manusia-manusia yang hidup di dunia ini. Kebenciannya karena mereka rapuh, dan banyak pertimbangan. Ia bahkan harus mendengar seluruh pemikiran itu, sampai ke detil emosi.

Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Tapi _aquamarine_... menarik untukmu, Roxas?" Sela Naminé dari seberang meja, seolah-olah berpartisipasi dengan alur canda milik Axel. Dan si pemegang angka "XIII" itu mengerutkan kedua alis dengan ekspresi risih.

"Ah~ Kamu menyukai incaranku juga rupanya." Dengung Axel. "Kalau begitu caranya... sebaiknya kita memasukkannya ke dalam anggota. Kamu tahu aku tidak pernah keberatan berbagi denganmu."

Pernyataan terakhir itu membuat Roxas naik pitam dan menyambar ponsel milik Axel, berikutnya meremas benda tipis itu. Suara "KRAK!" terdengar nyaring dikemudian bersama pecahan dan serpih metal yang berjatuhan ke permukaan meja. Tangan kiri Roxas sudah mencengkeram kerah jaket Axel dengan kecepatan yang senyata tidak kasat mata.

Tubuh jangkung pemuda berambut merah api itupun terbawa ayun sewaktu Roxas menariknya, mendekatkan wajah lawan bicaranya saat mengucap perlahan, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhnya."

Nada peringatan dari Roxas membuat Axel menganimasikan "ekspresi", namun beralih memandang dengan serius saat Roxas meneruskan, "Anggota kita akan tetap berjumlah XIV, dan _Aku_. _Akan_. _Memastikan_. _Itu_. Ingat itu baik-baik, Axel."

"Kalau kamu akan memastikannya... berarti kamu akan selalu berada di sekitarnya. _Setiap_. _Waktu_. Yakin untuk itu, Rox?" Kata Axel.

Roxas termenung.

Axel meraih dagu sahabatnya, dan berkata sangat perlahan, "Kamu _tahu_ dia belum terinfeksi oleh Mako. Berarti... _Murni_. _Manusia_."

Roxas kini tersenyum dengan ketenangan membuai... secara psikopat. Dan membisik di depan bibir Axel,

"Kalau aku mendapatkannya... _Kalau_, Axel. Aku akan merantainya di ranjangku, mengukir tanda kehadiranku pada selembar demi selembar daging tubuh itu, menghajarnya dan memastikannya mengerang hanya namaku, dan memotong bagian per bagian tubuh itu jika dia berani memberikan diri padamu."

Axel mendesah penuh sensualitas, "Oh, Roxy. Tingkat obsesif-mu sungguh membakarku." Tangan kanan Axel melingkar di belakang leher Roxas, mulutnya terbuka untuk "memakan" mulut di depannya-

"Yaaaa~ Seseorang memanggil XIV?" Suara gadis diikuti tetesan cairan dingin mengenai hidung milik kedua pemuda.

Api gairah milik Axel otomatis padam. Total.

Axel membatalkan niatnya tadi dan mendongak untuk menatap rentang tangan kiri yang berada di atas kepalanya dimana tiga batang es krim "Sea Salt" berada di genggaman jemari itu. Sedang Roxas hanya melemparkan pandangan datar pada gadis ber-jaket serupa, berambut hitam pendek, tangan kanan disana menggoyang-goyangkan es krim selama wajah manis itu melukiskan senyum nakal.

Axel berkomentar, "Xion, aku serius berpikir kamu adalah replika Yuffie." Seraya mengambil sebuah dari tiga batang itu. Roxas mengambil tanpa basa-basi kalimat selain "_thanks_", dan menyampaikan sebuah untuk Naminé.

Xion membalas, "Oh, Axel. Aku juga serius berpikir kamu adalah replika Reno, pria yang kutemui di bar semalam. Ternyata dia anggota Turks. _Sangat_ seksi." Terdapat rona senyum yang menyeramkan sepanjang perkataan itu.

Axel mengernyit menyaksikan bagaimana lidah merah muda milik Xion melulur perlahan pada sisi batang es krim, memutari masing-masing sisi penuh pertunjukan sensualitas ala wanita dewasa, lalu menjilat lelehan yang menuruni sisi dan meraup separuh dari panjang seiring desah ber-intonasi kenikmatan.

Selama batang es krim ditarik dari katup mulut, baris gigi atas dan bawah meninggalkan kuak yang membaret kasar pada permukaan es.

Sepertinya Axel bisa menduga bagaimana nasib pria yang bernama "Reno" itu.

"_Sora_..." Kata Naminé tiba-tiba.

Roxas menghela nafas panjang gara-gara kepalanya disusupi, _lagi_, namun mengurungkan bicara begitu memperhatikan seksama cara Naminé memandang lelehan es krim yang menyusuri jemari tangan kanan disana. Suara gemersik dedaunan yang mengalun seiring angin sepoi-sepoi beserta pergerakan bayangan dari dahan-dahan pohon yang menaungi meja mereka semakin menambah pesona ganjil dari gadis pembaca memori itu.

Walau arti sorot mata dari kedua iris biru keunguan itu tersirat ragu-ragu, akhirnya mulut di wajah cantik itu mengeluarkan susunan kata,

"Rasanya... _dulu_ aku pernah mendengar nama Sora... di suatu tempat."

Usai Naminé mengatakan kalimat itu, dering bel sekolah menggema panjang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Judul bab diambil dari bait sajak "A feeling Poem!" dari Jessica Kissner.<strong>

**Makasih reviewnya~  
><strong>

**Untuk Not: Riku tipenya fleksibel ****(hehehe *mesem-mesem*) ****bisa seme, ataupun uke. (hahaha *evil smirk*)  
><strong>**Untuk mika: Wokeh. Tapi mika mesti bersabar sedikit soal Riku x Sora meski itu "main pairing" disini. Soalnya rotasi-nya berada di seputar Riku dan Organisasi. Dan bakal memasukkan sisi Vanitas juga. ^^**

**Yep. "Organisasi" itu seperti tebakan kalian. Bab selanjutnya akan memanas. *smirk***

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	4. IV

**IV. **

"_**Around, the carousel went around. That circled round, not mine at all."**_

"...Aahh-h..."

Udara dingin keluar memburu dari celah katup mulut yang terbuka.

Pupil di kedua iris hijau terkadang menciut, dan membesar, terarah buram ke tembok-tembok ruangan. Tumpuk berbagai peralatan olah raga, bola-bola Volley dan bola-bola Basket dalam keranjang, juga beberapa matras berada tidak jauh dari sisi.

Tempat penyimpanan ini sesak dan pengap oleh sengal nafas dari dua pemuda. Masing-masing tubuh bagian depan mereka saling menekan sejalan perpaduan gerak... saling mencari pemenuhan rasa dari balik kain jaket berwarna hitam yang menjadi pembatas tipis di antara keduanya.

Yang berperawakan jangkung duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada tembok. Sedang yang berperawakan kurus duduk pada pangkal paha sekaligus merangkap kedua sisi pinggul si pemilik paha.

"...Ngghh-h...!"

Alunan desah semakin berat saat pemuda berambut pirang pendek menjambak kasar rambut milik pemuda berambut merah api.

"...A-ahh- Ahh-h...!" Suara dari mulut pemuda berambut rambut merah api bertambah nyaring dan parau saat tekanan paksa untuk mendongak, dan badan itu mengejang seketika wajah si rambut pirang mengisi penuh sisi kiri jenjang leher pemuda itu.

Jemari kedua tangan milik yang berperawakan jangkung mulai mencakar permukaan kain; punggung milik yang berperawakan kurus.

"...Roxy...! Roxy- Ngggh-hh...! Ghh-h...!"

Kedua mata Axel memicing pedih sejalan kedua baris giginya saling menggerat, diselingi rintihan keras... terus dan terus.

Aliran-aliran merah menuruni lembah tonjolan tulang klavikel-nya dan sebagiannya terhapus kain jaket milik Roxas. Jemari kedua tangan Axel kini meraba dan meremas rambut Roxas. Memohon, _benar-benar_ memohon.

Roxas tidak pantang berhenti. Mulut tetap mengunci mati pada leher Axel selayaknya gambaran hewan pemangsa terhadap buruannya.

Baris gigi bergerigi tajam menggerus kasar pada kulit dan mengoyak daging. Dalam, dan semakin dalam. Lidah terus mengecap rasa metalik anyir, dan jakun terus bergerak selama menelan.

"...Gaahh- Su- AHH...! AHH-H! Roxas...! Roxas...!" Erangan Axel sudah berganti intonasi. Sakit, sangat. Tapi Roxas masih menahan kepala Axel tetap berada dalam posisi.

"...OHHH- OH-H OHH- ROX!"

Tepat teriakannya untuk nama panggilan sahabatnya, Axel langsung menjambak rambut Roxas, memisahkan paksa mulut Roxas dari jenjang lehernya. Partial daging jadi ikut tertarik dan sobek.

Wajah Roxas mendongak karena rambutnya masih berada dalam tekanan jambak. Mulut penuh belepotan darah itu asik mengunyah potongan daging.

"Oh... Ohhh-h... Oh, Roxy..." Axel masih mengerang pelan saat keningnya bersandar lemas pada sisi jenjang leher Roxas. Ia lelah dan kehabisan darah. Perih sungguh tidak ketulungan.

Tapi ia _masih_ menginginkan momen intimasi baru.

Axel menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali, mengadukan antara teritori privat saat tangan sepasangnya meremas bokong kanan Roxas. Ukuran tegang yang menyembul dari balik celana panjang digesekkan perlahan pada milik sahabatnya yang juga berada di balik celana. Dan Roxas menanggapinya, menekan lebih dan lebih,

...Disertai suara kekeh tawa yang terdengar... maniak.

Mereka telah lebih dari sering melakukan hal semacam ini sebagai pemenuhan "makanan" sementara, dan konstan berakhir seperti _ini_. Brutal, dan kacau.

Di luar hitungan Superior, sejauh ini hanya Roxas yang mampu membuatnya merinding. Terdefinisi takut... juga terangsang. Seperti bermain dengan api. Kegilaan Roxas benar-benar membakarnya hidup-hidup.

"...Eheehehe-heehe..."

Tawa sarap itu masih berkumandang selama Axel menjilat leher sahabatnya, kemudian melulur naik hingga dagu yang berantakan oleh darah.

"...Haaha-ahahaa- Isi otakmu itu membuatku ingin bercinta..." Tutur Roxas, masih terkekeh. Terkesan datar, namun antusias.

Axel terus membersihkan lelehan dan bercak-bercak darah di seputar bibir itu menggunakan lidah diikuti performa bibir yang mengecup. Lalu mengigit bibir atas itu, diteruskan lidah menelusur baris gigi atas tanpa memperdulikan ujung-ujung runcing yang membaret... dan memasukkan lidahnya menyusuri langit-langit rongga mulut atas. Tidak lama, hanya permainan.

Kemudian menyahuti, "Suasana hatiku sekarang seburuk situasiku, Rox. Bercinta denganmu sama saja bunuh diri."

Bibir di depannya semakin menyeringai mirip boneka Chucky, dan suara keluar dari mulut itu, "Aku bicara tentang Riku."

Itu langsung membuat Axel tertawa terbahak sekaligus melepaskan pautan tangan dari rambut Roxas. Pasangan intimasinya sempat menjilat dan menyedot kucuran darah dari groak luka di lehernya, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan beranjak pergi sambil merapikan jaket.

"Yakin tidak mau membawanya ke dalam Organisasi? Besok kita ada pertemuan, kamu bisa mengajukannya ke Superior. Dengan alasan, tentu." Kata Axel dari belakang Roxas.

Roxas memberi pandangan sekilas ke pemuda yang menyandarkan kepala pada permukaan tembok. Tubuh disana masih duduk, lemah dan terenggah-engah.

"Kamu _tahu_ situasi kita. Berjalan seperti _ini_... seperti mayat hidup... Aku akan kehilangan warna kalau melihat kedua mata itu menjadi seperti dirimu. Lagipula aku tidak suka bercinta dengan orang mati." Papar Roxas sembari berjalan.

"..." Axel hanya diam tanpa balasan kata saat suara langkah sepatu terus menjauh darinya, disambung suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup.

Kesunyian mulai mengisi ruangan. Iapun tersenyum getir. Walau dirinya tidak memiliki "hati", bila bersama Roxas... ia bisa merasakan pahitnya perasaan milik kaum manusia.

"Itu... _dingin_, Rox." Ucapnya. Pelan... kala memejamkan kedua mata.

Di luar,

Di koridor gedung olah raga, dari lantai 5, Roxas melemparkan tatapan datar ke jendela.

Di kawasan halaman depan sekolah terdapat sosok-sosok siswa yang berbaur dalam canda. Banyak siswa-siswa yang berjalan keluar sekolah, banyak juga yang berjalan menuju area parkir sekolah.

Sudah satu jam tadi semenjak bel pulang, dan mereka masih saja ramai disana.

Roxas menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan ekspresi pelik. Mungkin menyendiri di atap sekolah sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolah bukanlah opsi yang buruk. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada pulang ke Puri Oblivion dan mendengarkan ocehan Marluxia yang selalu bertengkar dengan Vexen. Bertemu wajah-wajah seperti Xigbar, Xaldin, dan Saïx juga sangat menyebalkan. Toh Superior saat ini tidak memberikan komando apapun.

Bicara soal Superior... pria itu sepertinya sibuk sendiri semenjak dua minggu lalu. Zexion dan Laxaeus juga tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini. Soal itu, ia akan menanyakan pada Larxene, Luxord, dan Demyx nanti.

Tapi niat awalnya tadi diurungkan sewaktu melihat sebuah motor sport berwarna hijau tua berhenti sebentar di dekat gardu untuk pengenalan ijin akses sebelum akhirnya memasuki halaman depan, kemudian membelok ke area samping menuju rute area tempat berdiamnya berbagai jenis gedung stadium.

Pengendaranya memakai atribut serba hitam dengan sebuah pedang katana di belakang pinggang. Rambut perak sebatas jenjang leher dari kepala itu mengayun lembut seiring motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Roxas mengangkat kedua alis saat membaca pikiran si pengendara.

"_...Tch. Gara-gara situasi Reno, jadwal Mako untuk Riku dimajukan lagi. Semoga saja adik-ku siap mengikuti misi malam ini..."_

Iapun mengguman dan berpikir sejenak, "Reno..." Ingatan tentang cerita Xion tadi pagi membuatnya kembali ke ruangan penyimpanan peralatan olah raga.

"Axel!" Serunya tepat membuka pintu.

Pemuda berperawakan jangkung itu masih berada di tempat yang sama. Luka di leher itu sudah menutup sempurna, dan mata kiri di wajah tampan itu terbuka sebagai tanggapan minim atas panggilannya.

"Ax, tolong awasi Kadaj. Dia menuju stadium gelanggang Blitz sekarang. Aku mau mencari Xion dulu." Ucapnya segera, kemudian menutup pintu kembali, dan membuka Portal Kegelapan sebagai sarana transportasi tercepat.

Sementara itu, Axel hanya termenung dan memandang daun pintu. Kepalanya sedari tadi masih berada di awang-awang kematian. Namun seketika otak memproses nama Kadaj terhubung "stadium" dan "Blitz", kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Ia buru-buru berdiri dan merapikan jaketnya, berikutnya membuka Portal Kegelapan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di gedung stadium gelanggang Blitz.

Di gedung itu...

Riuh sorak ramai dimana-mana. Para penonton kebanyakan terdiri dari siswa-siswa berseragam sekolah beraneka ragam model, sedang sisanya mengenakan pakaian bebas.

Gedung ini berbentuk terbuka selayaknya stadium sepak bola. Bola air raksasa berada di pusatnya, terlindungi oleh rotasi cincin-cincin metal besar penopang medan agar kestabilan air tetap terkumpul. Di dalam arena terdapat garis-garis yang terpapar horisontal seperti lapangan bola pada umumnya sebagai acuan posisi gawang kedua tim. Satu tim berisi lima orang.

Tim Auroch Blitz memakai pakaian berbasis serba berwarna hitam, namun masing-masingnya berbeda versi.

Tidus dengan baju bertudung berlengan pendek dan celana pendek sedengkul. Seifer memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana panjang. Rai memakai versi sport, kaos tanpa lengan dan celana panjang baggy. Fuu dengan baju berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan dan celana potongan tiga per empat. Sedang Riku memakai versi ala Kadaj.

Menit baru berada pada angka satu, dan masih babak pertama. Tim Auroch Blitz sudah memimpin dua angka.

Permainan ini cukup keras.

Tidus baru saja terlempar keluar arena bola air akibat pukulan telak dari salah satu pemain tim lawan, dan tersungkur menabrak beton pemisah antara area arena dengan penonton.

Rai berenang mengejar pemain tim lawan yang tadi berhasil merebut bola dari Tidus, dan menghajar wajah pemain itu.

Bola kini melambung. Seifer maju, sementara Tidus masuk kembali ke dalam arena. Sayangnya operan Rai berhasil dipotong pemain tim lawan.

Riku menghadang. Si pembawa bola ternyata memilih melawannya. Iapun menghindar, berikutnya langsung menendang bidang dada pemain itu hingga bola lepas dari pegangan. Di sampingnya, Seifer cekat menerima operan.

Tidak jauh dari gawang tim lawan, Seifer memaksakan tendangan. Penjaga gawang sigap berenang dan menangkap bola dengan mudah. Bola kini berada pada pemain tim lawan kembali.

Riku tidak membuang waktu untuk merebut bola dan berenang menuju gawang tim lawan. Tapi kini tiga pemain dari tim lawan menghadangnya. Tidus memberi signal dari bawah, dan Riku langsung menghajar satu yang berada di depannya menggunakan lemparan bola.

Bola terpantul. Sekali lagi Riku menangkap dan mengoper ke Tidus. Pemuda itu otomatis menarik keempat pemain tim lawan pada formasi bertahan. Ini adalah sistem unik antara Tidus dengan Riku. Keduanya bermaksud duet untuk menghajar langsung seluruh stamina keempat-nya.

Tidus tersenyum arti aba-aba begitu mengoper kembali. Riku menerima, dan menyamai senyum saat bersiap menendang bola pada target, bukan gawang. Tidus sudah menanti momen kombo darinya. Tepat menendang,

Tiba-tiba ujung matanya menangkap rambut merah api.

Tekanan tendangan lepas dari perhitungan dan bola meluncur jauh ke samping tanpa menghajar satupun.

Pemain-pemain tim Auroch Blitz kontan melemparkan pandangan syok padanya, tidak terkecuali Fuu si penjaga gawang yang sedari tadi nganggur, bahkan Wakka si pelatih. Gelar "Ace" untuknya dikarenakan tingginya poin akurasi dengan kepastian presisi. Tentu kejadian ini lumayan luar biasa bagi indera pengelihatan mereka.

Tapi semua itu tidak lagi diperdulikannya. Pandangan Riku hanya terkunci khusus untuk sosok yang berdiri di belakang barisan teratas kursi penonton.

Pemuda itu masih dengan kelengkapan jaket khas. Punggung bersandar pada tembok, kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Acuan kedua mata itu tertuju padanya. Senyuman itu terlalu menawan untuk sekedar menggoda.

"Getaran" disana seperti gravitasi. Membawanya jatuh hingga otaknya tanpa pertimbangan, tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan Riku hanya bisa terperangah saat bibir itu bergerak,

"_A-ku-me-ngi-ngin-kan-mu."_

Seketika lafal suku kata per suku kata terdengar jelas dalam kepalanya, jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Sampai-sampai tidak terasa tangan Seifer menarik lengan kirinya agar ia kembali pada posisi menyerang karena Rai sudah memegang bola.

Yang menjadi masalah, Riku sudah kehilangan fokus. Beberapa kali operan bola terlepas dari tangannya semudah itu. Operannya sendiri juga tidak ada yang beres lantaran kepalanya terisi ilustrasi-ilustrasi aneh. Dan seluruhnya bertema intimasi. _Sangat_.

Bahkan ia dapat _merasakan_ setiap gambaran...

Bagaimana cara kedua tangan pemuda itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya kala tubuhnya terbaring tanpa selembar benang pun, bagaimana nikmatnya kala deret jemari itu menyusuri perlahan setiap lekuk otot tubuhnya, bagaimana untaian suara desah selama bibir pemuda itu mengecup sejengkal... demi sejengkal tubuh bagian depannya, kemudian mengulum daun telinga kirinya,

Membisik penuh pesona erotika,

"_Aku menginginkanmu."_

Berulang, dan berulang, dan berulang selama tubuh bagian depan pemuda itu menekan tubuhnya... menindihnya dan mengisinya penuh, utuh seutuhnya... menggalinya dalam, dan dalam, dan dalam... memacunya keras, dan semakin keras...

...Membawanya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Gelembung udara keluar dari katup mulutnya seketika tendangan menghajar telak perutnya, dan Riku terlempar keluar arena bola air. Punggung menabrak beton pemisah, dan sisi wajah menerima permukaan lantai. Keras, sangat.

"...Uuuhh-h..." Iapun berakhir meringkuk pada genangan air, menahan sakit sekaligus meresapi kenikmatan asing dari momen orgasme.

Dan ya, ini gila. Baru sekali ini seumur-umur...

Sepertinya ia harus meminta "_time-out_" pada Wakka. Padahal pertandingan baru berjalan tiga menit dari dua menit awal. Dan semenit di antaranya... Oh, ini sungguh memalukan.

Riku mencoba sistematis yoga untuk menenangkan sengal nafas seiring kedua kaki beranjak berdiri. Seharusnya tendangan seperti itu tidak ber-efek baginya. Tapi gambaran-gambaran tadi terlalu nyata untuk dijabarkan sebagai fantasi, benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas dan mabuk kepayang. Sama sekali tanpa rasional. Seandainya ia bisa mencari dimana letak kerusakan otaknya...

"Riku!" Suara panggilan dari sampingnya membuatnya menoleh.

Kadaj sudah berdiri di balik pembatas, berkata dengan singkat, "Kemari. Kita harus pergi."

"Memangnya kamu merindukanku secepat itu, Kadaj?" Suaranya masih parau dan terdengar memaksakan canda. Itu dibalas dengan ekspresi serius dari Kadaj dimana membuatnya meneruskan, "Pertandingan masih belum selesai. Sebentar, dua menit lagi."

Ia baru memalingkan badan... Tangan menggaet lengan kirinya. Tubuhnya terbawa gaya tarik bertepatan tangan sepasang Kadaj melingkar di depan lehernya. Bibir menempel pada lubang telinga kirinya sewaktu membisik,

"Adik-ku, kamu tidak akan suka kalau aku bertindak dramatik padamu. Kita berdua mempunyai aturan disini. Salah satu di antaranya adalah komando, dan _Aku. Adalah. Kakakmu_. Jangan bermain denganku kalau aku sedang _sangat_ serius."

Lalu Kadaj menggeretnya kasar keluar dari area arena.

Riku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memberikan kode pada Wakka bahwa ia keluar dari pertandingan. Di dalam bola air, Seifer terlihat sedikit kesal sewaktu ia melambai terpaksa. Sedang pemuda berambut merah api tadi tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Anehnya, pikirannya telah melakukan proses senormalnya. Lagi-lagi anehnya, dari lubuk perasaan terdalam... ia merasa seperti habis dipermainkan orang.

"Memangnya kenapa harus tiba-tiba begini, sih?" Tanya Riku sambil mempertahankan keseimbangan berjalan dengan memegang tangan kanan Kadaj yang masih mengunci lehernya.

"Masalah." Utaraan padat dari Kadaj.

Dari tempat barisan penonton, Sora memandang sahabatnya pergi bersama Kadaj tanpa menoleh lagi. Sepanjang berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kedua saudara kembar itu berbicara serius dan terseling argumen. Sahabatnya kemudian menjauhkan tangan kanan Kadaj dan berjalan duluan diiringi tingkah kesal.

"_Hohoho! Kamu dengar itu?"_

Sora berusaha mengalihkan diri, pura-pura tidak mendengar selama meneruskan memakan roti hotdog.

"_Rupanya sudah waktunya, huh? Mako tidak buruk. Setidaknya dia bisa lebih menjaga diri. Kamu tahu, kan? Me-re-ka."_

Tentu ia tahu itu. Tidak perlu dijabar oleh kalimat. Jangan dari suara-_nya_.

"_Tapi fantasi tadi sangat lezat, Sora."_

Kalimat itu membawanya kembali pada ingatan di detik-detik sebelum sahabatnya terlempar keluar arena.

"_Hanya semenit. Aw, manisnya~ Aku bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih dari satu jam... Mmmmhh... membuatnya merintih... dan mengerang seperti pelacur..."_

Kedua matanya menjadi sayu. Tapi ia segera menyelesaikan makanannya, bersikap acuh saat suara itu melanjutkan,

"_Kamu pengecut, Sora. Pengecut, lemah, bodoh, idiot. Padahal kamu duduk disini, tapi kamu membiarkan orang lain bermain dengan kepalanya. Oh, sebentar. Ternyata kamu JUGA menikmatinya!"_

Gelegar tawa menggema keras dalam kepalanya, berbaur bersama suara-suara di sekelilingnya. Kairi bicara dengan Olette. Selphie bercakap-cakap bersama Rikku dan Yuna. Hayner heboh menyoraki tim Auroch Blitz.

"_Oh, Sora-ku sayang... Kamu sungguh menyedihkan. Melihat isi hatimu membuatku ingin muntah. Kamu mau mendapatkannya, hm?"_

Sora memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat begitu suara terasa berderik seperti sayatan kuku, mengiris dan menguak isi kepalanya,

_**"****Aku. Akan. Membantumu."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Judul bab diambil dari bait sajak "Round and Round" karya Vikram Seth.<strong>

**Makasih reviewnya~ *pelox Not***

**Untuk Not: Soal Riku, yup fleksibel, Hohoho~ *tawa sadis*  
>Terus kalau soal ciuman, mereka terlalu ganteng untuk dijadikan karakter cerita, jadi sebaiknya dimanfaatkan lebih sesuai judul cerita, Hahaha~ *tawa garing*<br>Lagipula nanti tidak seru kalau semua karakter-karakternya terkesan yaoi *meski niatnya begitu* harus ada sisi "straight" juga. Mumpung mereka masih remaja, yaa~ sosor sana sosor sini sosor kemana-mana *plak***

**Bab selanjutnya akan terus memanas.**

**Ditunggu review-nya. ^^**


	5. V

**V.**

**"_White Noise."_**

"Ri-"

Riku berusaha membebaskan diri dari tangan yang menahan lengan kirinya. Tapi tangan itu tetap mencengkeram kuat, dan Riku berontak seketika tangan sepasang milik Kadaj mencengkeram lengan kanannya, menarik dan memaksanya pada posisi berhadap-hadapan.

"Ini cuma Mako, Riku!" Bentak Kadaj sambil menghentakkan tubuh adik kembarnya agar wajah di depannya fokus padanya.

"Cuma!" Teriak Riku tanpa memperdulikan wajah-wajah di luar stadium gelanggang Blitz memandang mereka berdua.

"...Kamu pikir semuanya sekedar, _cuma_, untuk_mu_, hah? Apa kamu lihat bagaimana sifatmu selama kamu berdiri dengan Mako, eh Kadaj? Garis tipis antara maniak dan sakit jiwa, itu dirimu!" Ia masih tidak mengecilkan suaranya,

"Lihat dirimu!" Acuan untuk kedua pupil kucing milik Kadaj selama kalimatnya terus mengalir keluar,

"...Lihat keluarga kita! Semua orang melihat _kita_ seperti _alien_!" Kebenciannya yang selama ini terpendam, tumpah berantakan,

"...Mereka memanfaatkan keluarga kita, Kadaj! Menggerakkan seperti boneka, misi dan misi dan misi! Lihat kehidupan keluarga kita! Kamu pikir itu wajar, hah? Aku _bahkan_ tidak pernah berharap lahir di keluarga seperti ini!"

Layang telapak tangan menampar keras pipi kiri Riku. Suara "PLAK!" terngiang di udara seiring pergerakan lalu-lalang yang berhenti sejenak.

Kadaj seumur-umur belum pernah main tangan terhadap adik kembarnya walau setiap pagi rutin bertarung gila.

Keseriusannya dikarenakan perkataan terakhir itu. Setiap detiknya Kadaj sungguh bersyukur memiliki Riku, satu-satunya yang mampu mengerti dirinya dibandingkan kakak-kakaknya. Baginya, Riku adalah "rumah" sekaligus penyemangatnya kala misi. Jika adik kembarnya tidak pernah ada... ia mungkin akan menelan keseluruhan arti "maniak" dan "sakit jiwa".

Tapi Riku hanya menatap datar sembari menyeka aliran darah yang turun dari ujung kiri bibir. Memar di pipi itu bukan pemandangan terbaiknya.

"Kamu tahu," kata Riku dikemudian,

"Persetan dengan keluarga ini," sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Kadaj, "Persetan dengan_mu_ juga." Lalu melangkah pergi menuju jalanan di samping stadium. Dari situ rute Riku adalah loker ruang ganti untuk pemain Blitz, berikutnya adalah area parkir sekolah.

Kadaj memejamkan kedua matanya. Menahan emosi, juga pedih.

Getaran ponsel membuatnya membuka kedua mata kembali. Tangan kiri mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, dan terdiam memandang nama "Sephiroth" di layar depan, setelahnya menghela nafas panjang sewaktu menerima sembari berjalan menuju motornya,

"Mm-hm. Aku sudah di sekolah Destiny, tapi... uh, ada sedikit masalah, kamu tahu bagaimana Riku kalau membahas tentang... Mako."

Kedua kakinya berhenti saat ia bicara,

"Dibatalkan? Jadi Riku... Oh. Huh? Shinra? Err. Ya-ya. Aku kesana sekarang." Lalu menutup flip ponsel.

Kadaj lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang, namun kali ini wujud kelegaan.

Membuka flip ponsel kembali dan memencet "_speed dial_" angka "1", telepon dibawa ke telinga kiri. Sayangnya jawaban yang didengar bukanlah nada sambung, melainkan pemberitahuan kalau nomor yang dituju sedang berada di luar area, atau...

"Dimatikan. _Tch_." Gelengnya saat membuka aplikasi Surel, kemudian mengetik selama meneruskan berjalan,

_[Jadwalmu ditangguhkan. Sephiroth barusan bilang. Aku harus ke balai utama perusahaan Shinra, kakak-kakak kita dan Turks sudah menanti untuk briefing. Nanti kalau aku pulang, aku akan bawakan kesukaanmu. Sori soal tadi. Aku mencintaimu.]_

Mengirim dan menutup ponsel kembali, lalu mengambil duduk pada jok motor.

Perkataan adik kembarnya tadi ada benarnya. _Boneka_... Ya. Mungkin tidak jauh. Sejujurnya dirinya pun pengap dengan berbagai misi menjaga negara Cetra. Cepat atau lambat, kehidupannya ini akan dialami adik kembarnya. Entah bakal serusak apa mental disana nantinya.

Seandainya saja ia bisa bicara dengan seseorang untuk meringankan pergelutan beban di kepalanya ini...

Yazoo mungkin masih mau membahas soal perasaan, namun sinkronisasi otak tidak bakal nyambung di masa-masa _begini_. Loz terlalu simpel, yang ada malah bikin kesal. Opsi terakhir pun, ia tidak berani bicara banyak dengan Sephiroth karena efek aura intimidasi. Hebat si Zack mampu bertahan selama ini tanpa kerusakan apapun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Zack, pria itu bisa diajak ngobrol, masalahnya terlalu sering guyon dan berakhir membahas perempuan. Angeal terlalu sibuk, sama saja bercakap-cakap dengan tembok. Kalau Genesis, kepalanya pasti kram menelaah kalimat-kalimat puitis bergaya LOVELESS. Rasanya ia memilih melewatkannya dulu.

Ada satu orang lagi... pasti buntut-buntutnya ke pertarungan. Tapi pelampiasan, siapa menolak?

"Hm. Mungkin aku akan mencari_nya_ setelah briefing." Gumannya saat mencelupkan kunci, berikutnya menyalakan mesin motor.

"Huh?" Kadaj memicingkan kedua matanya seketika sosok yang dikenalnya terlihat dalam keramaian pemuda dan pemudi yang memasuki lobby stadium.

Pakaian atribut serba hitam. Pirang, kepala berambut Chocobo.

"Cloud...?" Mengguman setengah tidak percaya.

Pria itu seharusnya tidak berada disini karena selain faktor pekerjaan, memang sengaja menjauhkan diri dari sangkut-paut dua keluarga. Terjauh sampai ujung dunia, itu kata Cloud dulu saat pertarungan mereka yang terakhir. Itu dua hari lalu.

Hah! Padahal barusan saja pria itu terbesit di pikirannya. Ini akan menyenangkan!

Iapun turun dan mengejar.

Bertepatan tangan kirinya memegang bisep kanan, sosok yang ditangkapnya ini ternyata seorang gadis manis berambut hitam pendek berpakaian jaket panjang bertudung berwarna senada rambut.

Kadaj terhenyak.

Kedua pupilnya menipis begitu memperhatikan seksama perawakan di depannya. Tentu super jauh dari perawakan Cloud, bahkan semua ciri disana.

Itu _baru_ aneh.

"Um..." Dengung gadis itu. Kadaj segera melepaskan pegangan,

"Sori. Kupikir kamu... uh, lupakan." Seraya memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju motor.

Xion mengangkat kedua alis saat mengamati pemuda tadi.

Tampaknya seseorang "mengharapkan" dirinya menjadi orang lain. Kekuatan ini memang tidak memerlukan kendali darinya, semacam pesona alami. Cukup membutuhkan "perasaan" dari hati orang yang melihat. Keunikannya ini juga membuat para anggota lainnya tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya kecuali teman-teman yang berada dalam lingkaran Naminé.

Tentang acaranya semalam... Reno memanggil nama "Yazoo" berulang kali sepanjang hubungan intim. Saat itu, Xion bisa tertawa.

Untuk yang _ini_, ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Resikonya terlalu besar. Tapi sedikit perkenalan, _mungkin_.

Bibirnya kini menggaris senyum seringai kala motor itu menderu dan melaju pergi memasuki jalanan aspal, keluar dari area stadium gelanggang Blitz. Tidak lama, motor pudar dimakan jarak.

Oh, Xion memerlukan Axel kalau mau bermain dengan api.

Di balai utama perusahaan Shinra, lantai teratas, ruangan pertemuan...

Flip ponsel ditutup. Jemari tangan kiri bersarung tangan hitam itu nyaris mematahkan benda tipis di genggaman selama si pemilik tangan mengunci pandangan.

Sephiroth dan Squall saling menatap.

Masing-masing sorot mata se-intens pergelutan adu mental menahan amarah.

Loz dan Yazoo berdiri pada sisi kanan dan kiri kakak tertua dari keluarga Xehanort. Tseng dan Elena berdiri pada sisi kanan dan kiri pemimpin tertinggi perusahaan Shinra, sekaligus pria yang merupakan kakak tertua dari keluarga Shinra.

Tiga berhadap tiga, dipisahkan sejarak meja, dan masing-masingnya berada di kedua kutub.

Keheningan biasanya menjadi favorit Squall. Sejauh kekagumannya untuk karya kontemporer teraneh, keberadaan pupil-pupil predator disana sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang wajar.

Ia barusan menyinggung soal Riku dan memaksakan pendapat. Ia tahu Sephiroth tidak pernah menyukai siapapun yang memasuki ruang pribadinya, baik urusan personal maupun keluarga. Ia sendiri menyayangi Riku sebagai anggota keluarga "non-prior". Sama sekali tidak ada deferensiasi, apakah bocah itu bakal berjalan bersama adik-adiknya atau tidak.

Sora selalu cerita tentang Riku dan jadwal Mako yang terus dimajukan. Dulu dikatakan sampai lulus kuliah, tahu-tahu sudah maju lagi selesai sekolah, dan sekarang...

_Pria itu_ sudah mati. Seharusnya Riku tidak perlu mengalami pengalaman pahit serupa Sephiroth.

Implan genetik Mako harus distabilkan berulang-ulang kali. Jika terjadi penolakan terhadap sistem tubuh, Riku jelas berakhir di ruangan lab terus menerus. Jiwa Riku bisa hancur berantakan, dan itu pernah terbukti pada Kadaj. Kakak kembar Riku sempat menggila dan membantai seluruh orang di Nibelheim, bahkan satu kota habis olehnya gara-gara kondisi tubuh berumur 4 tahun terlalu prematur untuk menerima perubahan drastis.

Loz dan Yazoo memang mengambil inisiatif sendiri saat mereka berumur sekitar 12 tahun. Sedang Sephiroth semenjak bayi sudah mendapatkan Mako. Xehanort luar biasa biadab menjadikan anaknya sendiri sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Setidaknya Squall beruntung dengan posisi kuasa dari perusahaan besar milik Rufus Shinra, ayahnya. Cangkupan teritori Shinra mencapai keseluruhan negara Cetra, mendominasi penuh dari pemasokan listrik sampai peralatan militer. Jadi Ansem bisa ditekan, namun berapa lama... nanti bisa diatur kembali.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, ia menghela nafas panjang saat Rude memasuki ruangan diikuti Terra dan Aqua. Sekarang enam berhadap tiga, itu _jauh_ lebih wajar.

Saat Squall hendak memulai kalimat kembali... Genesis, Angeal, dan Zack memasuki ruangan. Ketiganya segera mengambil posisi di samping meja seakan bersikap netral.

Angeal mengawali duluan,

"Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang si penyerang, tapi deskripsi saksi berbeda-beda," sambil tangan kanannya menarik layar virtual dari permukaan meja, lalu membesarkan foto teratas dimana gambaran situasi pria berambut merah membujur kaku di atas ranjang.

Porsi badan yang telanjang bulat itu hampir tidak terdefinisi selain dari wajah saja. Terdapat banyak groak parah baik pada leher maupun sekujur tubuh... seolah-olah habis dimakan hewan liar.

"Pastinya, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini," sambungnya saat deret jari membesarkan kembali. Kedua matanya terfokus pada salah satu bentuk groak seukuran porsi mulut manusia, sama halnya dengan rincian baris gigi.

Pada foto lainnya... terlihat jelas dari keseluruhan formasi bercak darah yang terdapat di tempat kejadian perkara, pria anggota Turks ini tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Hasil forensik juga memberikan keterangan yang sama.

Reno saat itu dimakan hidup-hidup.

Angeal melanjutkan, "Meski begitu, beberapa kejadian serupa pernah ada di negara Tenebrae, sekitar dua tahun lalu. Aku sudah memetakan semuanya, kalian bisa membandingkannya nanti."

Terra yang berada di seberang meja kini memanggil layar-layar virtual baru pada permukaan meja dan menyodorkan sebuah ke tengah,

"Turks akan mengurus soal rotasi penjagaan, semua rute-rute kami bisa kalian pantau kapanpun." Terangnya saat animasi peta negara Cetra muncul mengambang secara bola globe bersama kelengkapan garis-garis lintang, dan berputar perlahan.

Titik-titik merah yang terpampang di berbagai penjuru peta menunjukkan posisi pos.

Yazoo menimpal, "Pastinya kami tidak akan menerima komando dari _kalian_." Kedua mata itu masih sedikit sembab, namun sorot pandangan berkadar merendahkan tidak pernah hilang.

Terra hanya tersenyum sewaktu Zack menyahuti, "Ayolah, Yazoo. Kita bermain dalam satu grup disini."

Squall mendehem pada Zack agar situasi "grup" tidak dibahas. Ia juga tidak mau nantinya melihat ceceran anggota tubuh dari anggota Turks-nya di sepanjang jalanan negara Cetra. Iapun memberikan solusi,

"Kalian bisa menentukan posisi kalian sendiri. _Kami_ yang akan menerima komando dari kalian. Masalah rute Turks yang disebutkan Terra, anggap saja sebagai titik pertemuan sekaligus tenaga bantuan. Sekarang, apa kita bisa membahas informasi lainnya?"

Rude mengangguk, lalu membuka layar-layar virtual baru, dan mendorong keseluruhan tumpuk ke ujung meja. Jemari tangan kanan Sephiroth menerima dan memilah. Hasil-hasil penyelidikan para Turks terpapar di setiapnya.

Kedua pupil kucing milik masing-masing ketiga pria anggota keluarga "prior" mulai mempelajari.

Begitu juga grup Sephiroth lainnya, para anggota militer kelas pertama. Zack sempat bertukar kata sebentar dengan Aqua. Terra bicara dengan Tseng, dan sejalan itu, mengadu pandangan sejenak pada Yazoo yang menarik sebuah layar virtual. Grup Squall lainnya mengamati data-data yang diberikan Angeal.

Di area parkir lantai dasar...

Tempat ini terdapat banyak berbagai jenis kendaraan meski minim pergerakan aktivitas.

Lantai ini, pada sayap barat, merupakan akses tercepat menuju ruangan pertemuan. Area parkir depan lobby sebenarnya bukan masalah bagi Kadaj, namun ia lebih memilih tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan orang-orang sipil. Alasannya seperti perkataan adik kembarnya tadi,

_Alien_.

Ya. Ia merasakan itu setiap kali orang melihatnya.

Beberapa orang tampak dalam batas pandang. Semuanya berpakaian kantor, sebagiannya bercakap-cakap dan sebagiannya menuju pada kendaraan. Ia tidak membuang waktu soal memperhatikan mereka saat memarkirkan motornya di dekat lift, selanjutnya memilih lift di deretan mana saja yang terbuka duluan.

Setelah menekan nomor lantai teratas, Kadaj menyandarkan punggungnya. Sedikit lelah, konsiderasinya tidak lain dikarenakan ponsel di pegangan tangan kirinya.

Riku masih tidak memberikan kabar apapun. Ia khawatir adik kembarnya akan berbuat aneh-aneh. Ia mengenal benar bagaimana tingkah Riku kalau sedang suntuk.

Sudah beberapa kali adik kembarnya mendekam dalam ruangan tahanan gara-gara kasus perkelahian. Ia tahu Riku selalu berharap menjadi remaja yang biasa saja. Menjadi manusia senormalnya, itu kata Riku setiap kali jaminan tahanan ditebus.

Sejauh kadar "tidak normal", keluarga ini tetaplah...

Tiba-tiba jemari bersarung tangan hitam menahan pintu lift yang bergerak merapat. Kadaj pun tersentak begitu sosok terlihat seiring pintu lift kembali terbuka.

Dan sosok itu juga terkejut.

Tentu Kadaj senang mengetahui pria "favorit"-nya berada sejarak pandangan. Seluruh beban benar-benar pudar bila pria ini terdeteksi dalam "area"-nya, dan ini adalah gedung milik Shinra. Pasti _kali ini_ benar. Ia tidak perlu basa-basi untuk bicara,

"Sore... _Kakak_."

Cloud mengernyit atas penekanan intonasi dalam salam tadi. _Lagi-lagi_, senyum menyebalkan itu... Beruntung ia mendapatkan insting buruk sebelumnya, setidaknya persiapan pedang sudah menggantung di belakang pinggang.

Kedua matanya melirik ke pintu lift lainnya, namun berakhir melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan lift di depannya. Mau "prior" atau "non-prior" selama tidak ada yang menoel-noel dirinya, Cloud tidak akan mengurusinya. Toh mau bagaimanapun, dunia ini _selalu_ sangat sempit. Oh, itu bukan metafora,

Lift ini MEMANG sempit.

Kadaj memancing pembicaraan sewaktu pria itu berdiri di dekat panel lift, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin darinya saat pintu kembali merapat,

"Tumben kelihatan. Bukannya pengiriman sedang sibuk, juga skripsi? Kupikir kamu tidak perduli apapun selain duniamu..." Kata per kata dijabarkan sangat lambat dan mendayu. Orang biasa pasti merinding.

"Vincent." Jawab Cloud tanpa menoleh.

Kadaj mengerti tentang Turks karena pria itu merupakan mantan anggota. Tapi Vincent? Dari semua jawaban yang ada?

"_Mmmm_~ Aku sedikit iri, pria itu _selalu_ bisa menemukanmu." Utaraan selama kedua pupilnya menipis, memperhatikan keseluruhan pakaian atribut serba hitam sekaligus mengagumi otot-otot bisep yang tampak dari kaos tanpa lengan berbahan wol.

Tapi lawan bicaranya hanya diam. Pandangan disana tertuju mati pada angka yang tertera di layar panel seakan-akan itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menarik untuk dilihat.

Ia tidak menyerah, "Dua hari ini sangat membosankan. Selalu misi, dan adikmu, Sora, _selalu_ berada di atas ranjang Riku. Itu juga membosankan. Dan yang paling membosankan, perhatian Riku untukku terus berkurang..."

Cerita Kadaj bagi indera pendengaran Cloud... SUPER membosankan, namun ia memilih tidak komentar.

"Loz merindukan Tifa," kata Kadaj lagi.

Cloud semakin terganggu sepanjang detik per detik kalimat berkumandang. Iapun menyahuti saja, "Hn."

"_Aku_ merindukanmu." Suara Kadaj sekarang terkesan menggoda... ke level pertarungan.

"..." Cloud bersikap acuh.

"_Ne_... _Kakak_..."

Nah, yang ini merupakan tantangan blak-blakan,

"Aku S-U-N-G-G-U-H merindukanmu."

Setelah pengulangan kalimat memakai acara lafal huruf per huruf, Cloud menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanan ke tombol darurat, dan lift seketika itu berhenti bergerak.

Kadaj mengantisipasi dengan memegang gagang Souba seketika pria itu mendekat. _Terlalu_ cepat.

"GAH!" Teriakan terlepas dari mulutnya bertepatan belakang kepalanya menghentak keras pada permukaan metal lift, sisi tempat dirinya bersandar. Cengkeraman kuat berdiam di rahangnya, membuat wajahnya mendongak tinggi. Sejalan itu, tangan sepasang milik Cloud telah merangkap sisi wajahnya, dan bibir yang membayangi bibirnya bergerak bersama suara pelan,

"_Menyusahkan_."

Cengkeraman dikencangkan, Cloud meraup mulut di depannya. Kasar. Sekasar mungkin.

"...MmmFF-" Meski Kadaj protes, akhirnya membuka mulut.

Antuk gigi tidak terhindar. Menggerat bibir, menggerat lidah, dan rasa metalik darah membaur sepanjang pergumulan lidah. Saliva meleleh ke dagu Kadaj,

Suara denging bilah metal diselanya... tangan Cloud yang tadi mencengkeram langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Kadaj dan memelintir ke belakang pinggang seiring menarik tubuh itu merapat pada pertemuan antara tubuh bagian depan. Ia juga tidak lupa menahan kedua dengkul Kadaj mengetahui _kemana_ itu nantinya.

Rusuh gesekan antara kain pembungkus kulit beserta desah yang merembes dari kuncian antara bibir...

"...Hhh-ha-h- mmh..."

Cloud sama sekali tidak memberi jeda, menghujamkan lidahnya tanpa kooperatif saat tangan kirinya menyendok paha kanan pemuda itu, mengangkat ke pinggangnya.

"...MMMHH!" Kadaj kembali protes begitu punggungnya menghantam pada permukaan metal lift. Paha kanannya kini diangkat juga, dan di posisi gendongan, tekanan antara masing-masing barang kepemilikan meluluhkannya selama "sambaran" menyebar ke seluruh syaraf-syarafnya.

Kenikmatan berperan sejalan cara liar Cloud memaksanya melayani ciuman. Dominasi dari pria "keras" ini _baru_ benar-benar "rasa" untuknya. Kadaj berharap bisa lebih pasrah, namun ego-nya tidak mengijinkan.

Jemari tangan kanannya langsung menjambak rambut, memutus kuncian mulut bertepatan dua bilah tajam Souba menekan leher Cloud.

"Tidak secepat itu." Bisiknya pada bibir di depannya. Alunan nafas menerpa, menggoda manis. Kadaj selalu ahli untuk sesi tarik-ulur begini.

Bibir Cloud perlahan menggaris senyum.

Itu _baru_ langka.

Tiba-tiba pegangan pada kedua paha dilepas. Kadaj pun merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Cloud melangkah mundur, menyandarkan punggung pada pintu. Lalu mengucap satu patah kata,

"Strip."

Kadaj memasang "ekspresi", namun melebarkan senyum kala berdiri,

"_Kemari_, dan buat aku melakukannya." Balasnya.

Cloud hanya "Hn",

Dalam sekejap, pedang besar menembus lapisan metal. Kadaj nyaris tidak berkedip memandang wajah Cloud yang sudah sejarak inci dengan wajahnya. Mulai detik itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak menantang pria mantan Turks ini dalam ruangan yang sempit.

"_Strip_." Ulang Cloud, di depan bibirnya.

Intonasi komando. _Tch_.

Walau dengkul Kadaj sangat ingin menyodok teritori privat milik pria di depannya... Souba disarungkan, kemudian kedua tangannya bekerja membuka sabuk celana. Toh ia menginginkan Cloud seperti _ini_. Segila ini, dan ber-"ekspresi" untuknya. Ia mau melihat sejauh apa pria ini bisa menjinakkannya.

Ia membiarkan Cloud meraup mulutnya, lagi-lagi membuatnya melayani. Posisinya berada di dalam belas kasihan lawannya, jadi ia tidak akan memilih banyak.

Tapi Cloud tidak sabar. Waktu Kadaj juga sedikit, ketiga kakaknya pasti menunggu lama.

Sembari menjalankan fase ciuman, kedua tangan Cloud membantu... lebih kasar. Tidak perlu banyak mimik berarti saat membuka sabuk beserta pengait dan retsleting celana sendiri, selanjutnya menurunkan lingkar celana panjang berikut celana dalam Kadaj sembari menarik kedua paha itu kembali pada posisi gendongan.

Bagi Cloud, balutan kain tidak perlu terlepas, kebutuhannya hanya akses.

"...Mmh-ha-" Desahan Kadaj mengisi ruangan sejalan pendalaman ciuman, membalas dan responsif.

Kulit dari barang kepemilikan saling bertemu dan menekan. Kehangatan semakin membara sewaktu keduanya saling menggesek, saling memancing... sampai Cloud menempatkan diri, dan bersiap tanpa persiapan dari pasangan intimasinya.

Kadaj kontan melepaskan teriakan keras seketika seluruh barang kepemilikan Cloud menembus masuk, mengisi tubuhnya dan menggali pada kedalaman maksimal...

"AAAH! GAH-H! AH-H...!"

Cloud menekan sedalam mungkin seperti imajinasinya untuk versi hukuman. Tidak perlu pelumas, ia berniat menghabiskan semua keangkuhan Kadaj secepat mungkin.

"...Ouh- OHH...! OW-"

Kadaj memicing perih dan mengerang selama gerakan pinggul dari pasangan intimasinya... barang kepemilikan Cloud terasa membelah tubuhnya di setiap hujaman. Terus, dan terus. Kasar, dan kasar. Brutal, dan brutal. Seperti kemarahan.

Suara adu antara kulit bertemu kulit beriring nyaring.

Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di belakang leher Cloud. Jejer ciuman dan kuluman terus merambah lehernya.

"...Nnh-" Suara Cloud tidak lebih selain desahan pelan,

Ia memalu tanpa memperdulikan aturan irama, terlalu menikmati seluruh kontraksi otot-otot halus yang mengapitnya erat, dan semakin erat.

Nuansa yang baru... seakan bercinta dengan perawan. Tentu Kadaj bukan perawan, sikap ini sudah menjelaskan. Masalahnya... ia sudah menjajaki tangga puncak, ia juga tahu kalau pasangan intimasinya sangat jauh dari tangga yang sama.

Apakah seperti ini bercinta dengan orang yang ber-Mako? Benar-benar mirip manekin...

Oh ya. Reaksi Mako dipengaruhi oleh suasana hati.

Cloud mencoba bertindak lembut, kesungguhan persetubuhan dengan perasaan, menampilkan suara untuk memancing gairah pasangan intimasinya, "...Kad'j- ahh... Kad'j..."

Kedua iris hijau di depannya kini berpendar. Cloud memberi penekanan agar kedua kaki mengalung pada pinggangnya, sementara tangan kirinya bekerja mengocok, dan mulutnya menangkap mulut yang merintih konstan itu sepanjang mempercepat gerakan sekaligus bertahan demi kepuasan Kadaj.

Itu berlangsung cepat.

"...OHH-H OH! C- NGGH-H!" Erangan keras bersama lesat cairan orgasme pada celana,

"...Kad'j- nnh-h!" Cloud menyusul kemudian di dalam tubuh pasangan intimasinya, dan kembali berciuman, dalam, sangat sensual. Ia masih menggali perlahan untuk menghabiskan pengeluaran... sampai berakhir memfokuskan diri pada ciuman terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Suara kecupan mengisi ruangan dan kuncian antara bibir berpisah tipis. Cloud tersengal, namun memberikan senyum. _Hanya_ senyum. Semacam tanda terima kasih atas hubungan intim terbaik.

Mereka berdua berdiam seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Saling bertukar pandang... Meresapi momen... Meresapi rasa... Meresapi perputaran aroma.

"Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini... terus." Kata Kadaj. Meski nafas disana stabil, suara itu terdengar parau.

Cloud melepaskan kontak persetubuhan, lalu menurunkan pemuda itu dari gendongan. Jawaban darinya _selalu_ mudah,

"Hn."

Karena pemikiran menyangkut situasi dua keluarga, itu _selalu_ dramatik.

Kadaj tertawa kecil. Menggelitik, selayaknya khas "sarap" senormalnya. Anehnya, alunan disana mulai nyaman bagi indera pendengaran Cloud.

Mereka berdua membenahi celana, kemudian Cloud menekan tombol darurat untuk mengaktifkan lift kembali, berikutnya menekan tombol lantai teratas.

Sepanjang angka bergerak naik, Cloud membiarkan kedua tangan yang melingkar di depan perutnya, badan yang menempel pada punggungnya, sisi wajah yang berdiam pada pundak kanannya... juga membiarkan suara desahan pelan yang menerpa jenjang lehernya,

"Aku akan merindukanmu..."

Entah kenapa, Cloud mempunyai banyak firasat buruk sejalan kalimat itu.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Kadaj melepaskan pelukan,

"Aku harus membersihkan baju sebentar. Sephiroth akan mencium bau seks dariku." Utaraan sembari berjalan keluar duluan.

Dari belakang, Cloud mengamati baik-baik... bagaimana ayunan langkah itu, bagaimana proposional bahu dan kilau rambut perak yang mengalun lembut, bagaimana keunikan katana bernama Souba itu meradiasikan label "berbahaya" pada setiap jengkal porsi tubuh yang indah semampai... hingga akhirnya keseluruhannya menghilang bertepatan Kadaj memasuki lorong menuju kamar mandi.

Perasaan. _Hanya_ perasaan.

Cloud menghela nafas panjang saat melangkah keluar ruangan lift. Ia berjalan, mempapas lorong... dan terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju ruangan pertemuan.

Di ruangan kamar mandi...

Kadaj membasuh wajahnya dengan air tanpa melepaskan sarung tangan, selanjutnya mematikan kenop keran. Tangan kiri mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, membuka flip, dan menatap sayu pada layar yang tidak menunjukkan apapun yang tersangkut nama "Riku".

Membuka aplikasi galeri, ia hanya tersenyum kala melihat berbagai pose foto dirinya bersama Riku, selalu berpelukan, selalu bergandengan, tidak terpisahkan.

"Persetan, huh...?" Pertanyaannya mengambang datar saat mengingat pernyataan adik kembarnya.

Menutup flip, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Belum beberapa langkah, seluruh air keran tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri.

"..." Kedua matanya memicing bingung.

Permukaan kaca besar di depan barisan wastafel perlahan membeku seiring suara "KRAK!" saling bersambung. Rembes asap hitam berbentuk sulur keluar dari retak-retak itu, mereka meliuk dan berdansa seolah-olah hidup, bergerak turun selama air mengucur deras sampai luber dari wastafel keramik.

Kadaj semakin tertegun saat air dari seluruh deretan wc yang terpasang di tembok juga luber menggenangi lantai,

Sol sepatu menimbulkan riak-riak kecil pada permukaan air sewaktu wajah mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu... ternyata sulur-sulur hitam pekat merayapi keseluruhan daun pintu dan menyebar ke sisi-sisi tembok.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun tangan kiri menarik Souba dan menebas daun pintu.

Seketika sulur memecah, mereka bergabung kembali dan menyerangnya. Iapun reflek melompat mundur sejalan ujung-ujung sulur bergerak saling menggelut mencari permukaan horisontal ke langit-langit plafon.

Hendak mengambil ponsel, Kadaj terdiam membeku seketika merasakan vibrasi kedekatan... sesuatu berada persis di belakangnya.

"...Hehee-hehee..."

Otomatis membalikkan badan dengan hunus Souba pada sumber suara, kedua matanya terbuka lebar bertepatan menangkap sekilas kedua kolam iris kuning,

Dua bilah Souba menebas partial asap hitam, dan mulut di wajah yang dikenalnya itu menyeringai berbarengan arahan tangan melesat.

Semuanya sangat cepat.

Kadaj hanya bisa membelalak seketika tubuhnya terpancang, diam. Yang tersisa dalam senyata pandangannya adalah buram... dan pedih.

"...So- ra-"

Tidak ada suara pada patah kata itu. Seluruh makna pertanyaan di dalamnya tenggelam bersama sengal nafas dan darah yang tumpah dari mulutnya.

Kucuran semakin deras berjatuhan di permukaan air saat tangan yang bersarang dalam dadanya bergerak dan terus bergerak merajam perlahan. Suara koyakan daging dan retakan tulang terdengar nyaring; senyaring melodi...

_Kematian._

Air yang menggenang pada lantai menjadi merah kental.

Bibir membisik pada telinga kanan Kadaj,

"_Benar_, tapi nama yang salah. Oh, persetan dengan itu juga."

Aliran-aliran darah menyusuri lapisan "kulit" berwarna hitam berujung merah dari tangan yang menembus punggung Kadaj. Jemari di penghujungnya memegang organ yang berdetak, dan kini jari-jari itu bergerak meremas sampai tekanan memecah,

Pecahan daging dan darah muncrat ke seputar.

Sebagian kentalan segar mengenai kulit dari wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak berdosa. Mulut di wajah imut itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara kekeh,

"Heheehee-heheehe..." Sarat arti kepuasan.

Tangan ditarik dari benam. Serpih tulang rangka dada dan daging berguguran. Genangan air menyiprat begitu tubuh Kadaj jatuh ke lantai, diam, tidak bergerak sepanjang gerakan gelombang air.

Sisi bilah metal dari Souba yang tergeletak di lantai merefleksikan pemuda berambut biru tua... yang tiba-tiba menggelegarkan tawa,

"AHAHAHAAHAHAAA! Lemah! Apa hebatnya Mako! HAH! Kalian SAMPAH!" Untaian kalimat arogan menggema dalam ruangan, "Kamu lihat, Sora! Aku baru membantumu satu! HAHAAHAHAA!" Tawa itu terlihat nyaris membelah wajah.

Tapi bibir itu kini mengukir senyum picik.

Vanitas menjilat jemarinya yang berlumuran darah,

"Xehanort memang bodoh. Selalu menciptakan barang tanpa fleksibilitas, dan _ini_ disebut keluarga. Tsk-tsk. Seandainya aku bisa tertawa saat dia menemukan Jenova." Tuturnya bernada geli bercampur jijik, lalu menendang Souba ke samping,

Dua bilah katana langsung menancap pada porselen wc.

"Masih ada empat lagi. Sisakan yang terbaik, untuk yang terakhir. Heheehehee... Nikmati perjalanan ini, Sora. Kursi pertama untukmu saat aku mengurus Riku." Lanjutnya kala merentangkan kedua tangan,

Senyum menghiasi wajah Vanitas saat ratusan kepala dari bentuk-bentuk janggal berwarna hitam saling bergumul. Kedua mata kuning mereka berpendar seperti neon. Mulut mereka berbentuk gergaji. Seluruhnya berebut keluar dari segala permukaan tembok dan langit-langit plafon yang tertutup sulur.

"_Akhirnya,_ aku bisa menikmati dunia ini." Ucapan itu diikuti oleh tawa,

Semakin bertaraf maniak, dan terus berkumandang,

Dari luar gedung terdengar seperti sambaran-sambaran petir, bahkan terdengar hingga gedung-gedung di seputar balai utama.

Di atap salah satu gedung...

Jemari kedua tangan Xion menutup mulut.

Tubuhnya gemetar sewaktu kedua matanya menyaksikan awan-awan sore beralih gelap, bergemuruh, bergerak dalam arus beliung, dan sulur-sulur hitam turun menaungi balai utama, merayapi setiap tembok dan kaca.

Kedua kaki Xion terus melangkah mundur,

"...Siapapun... kumohon..."

Suara Xion bergetar, berbaur bisikan-bisikan aneh yang mengisi kepalanya. Suara-suara "mereka" saling bertumpuk, saling berulang... dan memanggilnya... semuanya menderu dalam kepalanya... mendayu... menariknya, terus... terus... terus...

Sampai tiba-tiba,

Keseluruhannya teriak serempak mengoyak kepalanya,

"_**WAKTUNYA BERMAIN!"**_

Xion langsung menutup kedua telinganya,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakannya melengking, menggema ke langit senja yang perlahan menghitam kelam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Otak saya sepertinya mulai sedikit miring gara-gara terbawa alur cerita. T_T *terlalu sadis dan horor mungkin?*<strong>

**Maaf Kadaj, role kamu disini selesai. *elus-elus punggung Kadaj* Oh iya, maaf juga buat Reno yang cuma kebagian nampang di foto TKP. *saya kejam, terlalu kejam* **

**Uh, kira-kira gambaran Vanitas cukup gila? *author sableng ini sedang serius mendalami kegilaan karakter Vanitas***

**Makasih review-nya~ *hugz-hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: hooh, kemarin daku mikir-mikir juga, pikiran awal sih cuma "teaser" yang sedikit berkesan guyon. Agak-agak semi rated M. *banget!*  
>Ada yang bilang selama tidak menyangkut "ehem" secara eksplisit, rating T masih bisa *padahal terlalu detil ya hahaha* tapi rupanya masuk M. Thanks sarannya. *hugz lagi* <strong>

**Inti cerita sudah berjalan. Bab berikutnya, kalian akan melihat peran dari karakter-karakter baru. Hehehe~ Tentunya, semakin memanas. Tetap ikuti cerita ^^**

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**


	6. VI

_**VI.**_

"_**Watch and tend, with little white prayers."**_

Kepal meluncur, wajah pun memaling bersama pelanting,

"GAHH!" Erangan terlepas dari katup mulut seketika badan Riku menabrak tembok bata, namun cepat memperoleh keseimbangan dan menendang pemuda yang hendak menjangkau bajunya.

Riku belum berdiri benar saat pemuda lain menyeruduk dari samping, membawanya tersungkur pada lantai batu yang kotor,

Sisi wajahnya tergores permukaan kasar batu sewaktu pemuda itu berusaha memelintir tangan kanannya ke punggung, tapi tangan kirinya langsung dijadikan penumpu dan membalikkan lawan yang tadi sempat mendudukinya, lalu menyikut keras wajah dari badan yang ditindihnya,

Tanpa memperdulikan raungan kesakitan, Riku beranjak berdiri dan menghajar dua pemuda lain yang mendekatinya.

"Dasar tengik! Mau bermain, hah?" Seru pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kilatan pisau berjenis pisau lipat tampak di pegangan tangan kanan itu.

Riku terenggah-engah sambil menyeka darah dari dagunya,

"Lima lawan satu, kalian yang tengik." Tantangnya dengan suara datar, kemudian berlari memijak tembok bertepatan pemuda itu menghunus. Ia tidak membuang kekuatan daya pantul dan menendang wajah,

Badan itupun tersungkur dan pisau terlempar,

Tidak mau melepaskan lawannya semudah itu, tangan kirinya menarik kerah kemeja dan kepal dari tangan kanannya menghujani wajah pemuda itu. Sekali, sekali lagi, tambah sekali lagi, dan lagi, lagi, lagi... sampai tangannya gemetar karena pegal.

Suara derap terdengar, rupanya keempat pemuda lainnya memilih kabur meninggalkan kawannya.

"_Heh_..." Ia mendesah jijik saat beranjak dari pemuda yang wajahnya babak belur, lalu berjalan sedikit tertatih, keluar dari gang sebelah restoran menuju area parkir.

Riku sejujurnya tidak mencari ide begini, tapi orang-orang semacam itu selalu melihatnya sebagai "bahan". Meski ia tidak menyukai kualitas Mako dalam keluarganya, ia masih menyandang nama "Xehanort" pada nama belakangnya. Merendahkan keluarga, berarti merendahkannya juga. Mau masa bodoh pun, ini legal sebagai pembelaan diri.

Toh suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Setidaknya hal terbaik dari pelampiasan ini, tidak ada mobil patroli polisi yang berkeliaran sedari tadi.

Ia kini mengambil duduk pada jok motor, mencelupkan kunci dan menyalakan mesin,

Tiba-tiba perih menjalar dari pusat dadanya, "Ghh!" Iapun meringkuk selama tangan kirinya mencengkeram kuat pada kain, _sangat_ perih... padahal perkelahian tadi tidak... "Ughh-" Sakitnya seperti rangka dadanya dikuak paksa secara otopsi, dan jantungnya...

Tapi perlahan demi perlahan perihnya memudar,

...Juga separuh jiwanya.

"..." Riku memandang tangan kanannya yang luka-luka lecet, fokusnya adalah deret jarinya. Gemetar... _masih_ gemetar.

Untuk hal yang tidak dimengerti, Riku selalu mengambil jalan pragmatis. Ia hanya lelah... lelah melarikan diri, mungkin itu penyebabnya. Meski nama "Kadaj" terbesit selayaknya kerinduan tersendiri, dan mungkin karena bawaan ego dari didikan kakak-kakaknya, keperduliannya sudah mulai minim.

Ia mengembalikan fokusnya dan membuang pikirannya, _semua_.

Motor melaju keluar dari area parkir, membaur dalam keramaian lalu-lintas kendaraan.

Situasi kota selalu menyenangkan, hingar-bingar lampu beserta ciri khas kehidupan kota besar, juga nuansa keindahan beraneka ragam budaya, dan senja yang menjelang malam semakin menambah pesona. Tapi Riku lebih menyukai "aroma" metropolitan yang terbawa kesejukan angin, mereka meredam segalanya dari kalut sampai beban.

Tentu saja ada sesuatu yang _paling_ dibencinya dari kota besar...

Motor berhenti di belakang mobil. Ia menghela nafas panjang begitu melihat deretan mobil yang panjang, dan jauh di penghujung, lampu lalu-lintas perempatan masih menunjukkan merah.

Riku pun mengguman sembari mengambil ponsel, "Bercanda saja..."

Di dalam mobil hitam berkelas sedan...

Seorang pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang sedang memandang berbagai layar reklame dengan pandangan bosan,

Kepal jemari menopang pipi kiri, sikut bersandar pada penahan pintu. Tangan itu memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari dengan panjang sepertengahan tangan, sedang tangan sepasangnya polos. Keseluruhan atribut adalah hitam, kaos dilibat jaket berlengan pendek dan sepanjang paha, berpasang celana tiga per empat dan sepatu boot sepertengahan betis.

Kedua matanya hendak memejam, namun sekilas "cahaya" membuatnya tetap terbuka,

Asalnya dari seorang pemuda pengendara motor yang berada tidak jauh di depan, pada lajur sisi-nya. Badan itu atletis, baju hitam tanpa lengan berpasang jeans biru baggy dan sepatu kets putih. Keseluruhannya adalah "kotor" karena bau dari momen perkelahian tercium kental.

Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah aura semacam "beban", termasuk intrik lainnya. Unik karena "gelombang" memiliki persamaan dengan Stella, sekaligus sinkron dengannya.

Stella adalah "bintang" dan dirinya "malam".

Sejauh ini... ia belum pernah menemukan dua versi sekaligus.

Bicara tentang "takdir" yang selalu keluar dari mulut Stella, kenyataannya takdir tidak lebih merupakan "aturan" bagi orang bodoh. Tapi dewi Etro bukanlah legenda. Melihat aura itu seperti melihat "cahaya", dan rambut perak disana semakin menambah dominasi warna dari aura. Wanita itu pasti tertawa jika ia menceritakan ini.

Tentu, _jika_...

Jika Stella masih ada, dia akan tertawa.

Sementara itu, Riku sedang memilah isi dalam kotak surat...

Satu di antaranya adalah kiriman dari Kadaj. Iapun memandang sayu pada layar ponsel untuk tulisan "aku mencintaimu". Padahal tulisan itu selalu ada di setiap Surel yang ter-cap nama kakak kembarnya. Entah kenapa kali ini terkesan... _perpisahan_.

Apa karena ucapannya tadi? Perasaan bersalah, mungkin?

Ia melewatkan Surel dari Seifer, Tidus, dan Kairi. Pikirannya menginginkan privasi. Ngomong-ngomong soal privasi, tumben Sora tidak mengirim satu pun hari ini, biasanya bocah itu paling hobi memenuhi kotak suratnya.

Mobil di depan mulai bergerak, ia mengembalikan ponsel ke saku celana dan melaju pelan. Sayangnya baru melaju sekitar 15 meter, lampu kembali merah.

Lagi-lagi ia mengguman setengah mengomel, "Oh, Tuhan. Seharusnya aku tidak memilih jalanan ini."

Tapi Riku merasakan sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sekali lagi, insting itu adalah didikan kakak-kakaknya agar ia bisa bersiap melawan kakak kembarnya setiap pagi.

Saat menoleh asal, tidak sengaja melihat sedan hitam dimana sosok berambut hitam tatanan "_spike_" mirip Sora duduk seorang diri pada kursi penumpang belakang. Ia sempat kontak pandang dengan kedua iris biru disana, pria itu tampaknya bergaya "pura-pura tidak melihat".

Hm...

Ia sekali lagi bersikap pragmatis. Alasannya berkutat pada kata "mungkin".

Jalur sisi kanan mulai bergerak pelan, hanya merapatkan jarak, namun membuat mobil itu menjadi berada di sampingnya dan sisi mobil berada semeter darinya.

Riku melirik, dan kedua mata itu lagi-lagi tersorot padanya.

Oke,

Suasana hatinya _mungkin_ terlalu kacau karena tangannya sekarang mengetok kaca mobil itu tanpa pemikiran lebih. Pria itu tampaknya terkejut, meski begitu tetap menurunkan kaca,

Riku mengawali bicara, "Hei. Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Pria itu mengangkat kedua alis, lalu mengalihkan pandangan seakan malu saat menjawab, "Belum."

"Mau berkenalan?" Tanya Riku, iseng-iseng saja. Ia memang suka menggoda orang, _siapapun_. Kalau itu didikan dari Zack.

Pria itu menatapnya lagi, ada cercah pertimbangan pada ekspresi, namun bibir itu kini tersenyum saat menyahuti,

"Boleh, tapi di dalam mobil."

Riku menyamai senyum atas pernyataan yang mengembalikan godaan, walau pikirannya mengolah,

Oh, begitu...

Sepertinya ada maksud mengarah pada "topik" berbeda. Ia memang sering disebut "cantik" oleh pria, mau dibilang ada niat terselubung pun, pria berambut hitam ini mempunyai sesuatu- daya tarik... kharisma.

Kalau dilihat dari penampilan luar, porsi pakaian yang santai, tingkah sedikit bersemu malu sekaligus berani menantang balik, juga... memiliki sopir dengan kelengkapan jas rapi? Tampaknya si penumpang tergolong orang penting...

Berarti ada kemungkinan antara pria itu salah satu kenalan Sephiroth, yang berarti pria itu melihatnya berdasarkan penasaran karena khas dari keluarga Xehanort, atau... pria itu juga seperti dirinya, iseng-iseng saja.

Riku kini memasang pose sok mikir, "Hm..." lalu membalikkan kembali, "Aku punya ide bagus, 'gimana kalau di tempatku? Sekitar 30 menit-an dari sini, kawasan Destiny."

Senyum pria itu pudar sejalan sahutan, "Kamu _mengundangku_?"

Seketika itu Riku tertegun atas sekilas perubahan warna pada kedua iris dan rambut disana. Suara bel klakson mengalihkannya, namun gejolak aneh merebak dalam dadanya saat pria itu tersenyum kembali disertai utaraan singkat,

"Aku _pasti_ datang."

Kaca mobil naik seiring mobil itu melaju. Ia hendak mengejar untuk bertanya maksud dari penekanan dalam pertanyaan tadi, niatnya urung mengetahui jalur jalan yang sekarang diambil mobil itu adalah khusus mobil.

"Pasti, huh...?" Guman Riku saat mempercepat putaran gas. Perasaannya menjadi gundah seolah-olah ia merasa telah mengundang... _masalah_.

Riku akhirnya mengembalikan fokus, rutenya adalah pusat kota seperti rencana awal. Itu tanpa argumen.

Rumah.

Ia _harus_ menunggu Kadaj.

Di dalam mobil...

"Tuan Noctis, anda mengenal pemuda tadi?" Tanya si penyetir.

Jemari tangan kiri kembali menopang pipi, Noctis hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat menjawab, "Tidak."

"Oh." Dengung si penyetir, lalu meneruskan, "Apa kita pulang ke Tenebrae sekarang?"

Mengingat itu, raut Noctis menjadi datar.

Keberadaannya di kota Radiant Garden bukanlah untuk piknik. Rumor tentang kehadiran Organisasi menariknya untuk terjun langsung melihat sendiri. Pihaknya adalah oposisi, meski secara penggolongan, dirinya adalah yang tertinggi. Darah murni, itu sebutan dari mereka yang memegang partai Kegelapan.

Hal terburuk, jika Organisasi berada disini, maka "mereka" juga. Para pemburu.

"Kurasa aku membutuhkan sehari lagi." Jawab Noctis bertepatan getaran dari ponsel,

Tangan mengambil dari saku celana, menekan tombol terima, dan membawa ke telinga. Setelah mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari suara dalam sambungan telepon, ia tersenyum,

"Ya... aku tahu itu. Lagipula ada yang mengundangku, aku tidak mau melewatkannya,"

Utaraannya dibalas dengan nada tinggi dari si penelpon, iapun menjauhkan telepon dari telinga saat si penelpon berseru, **[...Ini negara orang, aku tidak mau membereskan masalah nantinya,]**

Noctis menempelkan ponsel kembali, "Tenang, Ignis. Aku tidak serendah _mereka_,"

Si penyetir menatap kaca spion tengah. Pria yang dipanggil secara formalitas "Tuan" itu sedang mendengarkan seksama kalimat demi kalimat dari si penelpon,

Perlahan warna kedua iris dan rambut disana berubah, merah dan biru tua; sebiru kelamnya malam,

"...Ok. Bawa Gladious dan Prompto sekalian. Ya... aku akan menjaga diri. _Thanks_."

Setelah mematikan ponsel, "Tuan"-nya mengucap padanya secara penerangan komando,

"Kita ke balai utama Shinra, nanti aku akan jalan dengan Ignis dari sana. Setelah kamu sampai di tanah Tenebrae, tolong kumpulkan seluruh pemimpin partai Fleuret di meja pertemuan, juga persiapkan anggota kita. Kemungkinan terburuk... kita akan perang."

"..." Si penyetir mengetahui arti dari versi warna itu.

Suasana hati berperan untuk setiap warna, hanya keluarga Caelum yang memiliki khas itu... keluarga yang memimpin negara Tenebrae. Walau tersebut "Pangeran", pria ini telah duduk di kursi tahta semenjak dua tahun lalu.

Dan warna yang terlihat sekarang ini adalah warna yang "serius".

Ia segera mengangguk saat "Tuan"-nya memasang pose khas bosan sambil memejamkan kedua mata tanpa merubah versi warna disana.

Riku menghabiskan 45 menit perjalanan...

Ia terpaksa mengambil jalan memutar sebabnya tidak lain karena paranoid. Maklum saja, barusan ia menggoda orang yang tidak dikenal, dan kata "pasti" membuatnya sedikit merinding. Setidaknya ini pelajaran agar ia tidak lagi menantang sembarangan.

Membuka pintu utama,

Ruangan tengah sangat lengang, ia menuju ruangan dapur untuk mengambil buah apel dan air mineral dingin, lalu naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar.

Seluruh kamar tertutup dan sepi, sepertinya kakak-kakaknya belum pulang.

Masuk ke kamar, ia langsung meletakkan kedua barang beserta barang-barang yang berada dalam saku celana, berikutnya melucuti segala perlengkapan pakaian dan mandi. Kotor selalu bukan hal yang disukainya.

Hanya 15 menit, namun begitu membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia melihat bayangan sesosok orang di balik pintu kaca balkon kamarnya,

Riku menghampiri dan menyibak kain kelambu,

Iapun terkejut seketika melihat gerakan lambai kain jaket hitam panjang dan-

"Yo!"

Suara salam dari pemuda berambut merah api... Riku menelan ludah memandang wajah tampan di depannya, kedua mata disana kini memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jempol kaki,

"Hei, seksi. Kamu tidak mengundangku masuk?" Tanya pemuda itu, masih tersenyum padanya.

Dengan kondisi Riku yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang, ia memilih menutup kelambu dan melangkah pergi.

"Oh, ayolah, Ri!" Kalimat dari pemuda itu lagi selayaknya gaya sok kenal, sekarang disertai ketok seakan formalitas permintaan ijin.

Riku menggeleng, ada apa dengan harinya dan pemuda berambut merah api itu...? Lagipula kalau mau masuk pun, pemuda itu sebenarnya bisa saja soalnya kunci dari pintu kaca balkon selalu ia biarkan terbuka untuk Sora. Tapi _bagaimana_ pemuda itu bisa naik kemari...?

Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak menyerah, "Ri, jangan berpakaian dulu dong."

Riku memutar kedua bola mata, tetap mengambil celana pendek dan celana dalam, kaos tidak lupa.

"_Seksi, ayolah, ijinkan aku masuk, aku sudah menunggu lama disini,"_

"Urusanmu." Jawabnya secara acuh,

_"Riku,"_

Ia masih mengacuhkannya,

"_Aku menginginkanmu."_

...Sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau suara-suara tadi berada dalam kepalanya.

Riku buru-buru memakai celana pendek tanpa memusingkan kaos, dan membuka pintu, "Hei, bagaimana kamu melakukan itu?" Ucapnya segera tanpa basa-basi.

Axel memandang kedua kaki pemuda berambut perak yang masih berdiri di belakang garis rel pintu, lalu membalikkan pertanyaan,

"Melakukan apa?"

Walau ragu-ragu, Riku mencoba mengungkapkan secara gamblang, "Bicara... di kepalaku?"

Axel tersenyum saat menjawab, "Oh, itu telepati. Salah satu dari spesialisasiku," dan menambahkan penekanan terselubung,

"Kalau mau melihat spesialisasiku yang lain... kamu _harus_ mengundangku masuk dulu."

Perasaan Riku sebenarnya tidak enak, ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini. Tapi kata "telepati" cukup membangkitkan penasaran, iapun mundur untuk memberikan lowong,

"Ya, masuklah." Sahutnya.

Axel melebarkan senyum, kemudian berjalan masuk dengan kecepatan di luar pandangan manusia, langsung menyendok kedua paha si tuan rumah, menggendongnya,

"...!" Riku kontan syok seketika punggungnya telah merebah di atas ranjang dan pemuda itu sudah menindihnya, menghujani jenjang lehernya dengan deret kecupan,

"H-hei!" Serunya sambil mendorong kedua bahu, namun pemuda _asing_ ini mulai mengambil kendali penuh. Sejauh kedua tangannya ingin menghajar batok kepala di dekatnya... seluruh indera perasanya bekerja alami. _Terlalu_ alami.

Ia berusaha bertahan- "Oh, Tuhan- ohh-h..." tetap saja rintihan keluar dari mulutnya sepanjang pertemuan antara area privat,

Efek tekanan beserta kecupan yang merambah pada dadanya semakin memancing Riku untuk membuka kedua kakinya, memberi keleluasaan saat pemuda itu menekankan lebih- meremas kedua bokongnya sejalan perfoma intimasi,

"...Oh-h... sial- s'bentar- h-hei- Ahh-h- Oh, Tuhan... "

Rintihannya kacau, kesatuan antara kenikmatan dan serapah bercampur aduk, pemuda berambut merah api ini sudah benar-benar membawanya terbang hanya dengan situasi begini.

"Berhenti memanggil Tuhan... Axel, namaku Axel, bisa mengingat itu?" Bisik Axel di telinga kiri Riku,

Riku lumayan merinding dengan udara dingin yang menghembus dari mulut itu, tapi berada di awang-awang kenikmatan membutakan segalanya... bahkan tidak terlalu sadar kalau kedua celananya diturunkan, dan baru memperoleh setengah kesadaran saat rasa-rasa tindih hilang bersamaan pinggulnya diangkat,

"...Ohh- Axel- tu-tunggu-"

Ia berlipat-lipat syok mengetahui pemuda itu sudah tidak berjaket, sabuk sudah menggantung di celana, kait celana disana sudah terbuka-

CEPAT SEKALI!

Riku jelas panik. Kedua tangannya meraba Souba di selipan kepala ranjang, memegang gagang dan menariknya dari sarung tanpa banyak pikir.

Axel berhenti dengan posisi kedua bokong milik "korban"-nya sekarang di atas kedua pahanya,

Pemandangannya bagus, semuanya terpajang indah, keringat yang melapisi setiap lekuk otot memberikan efek "mulus" selayaknya kulit perempuan, sungguh _lebih_ luar biasa dari imajinasinya... dan ranjang adalah favoritnya.

Niatnya masih bertema _foreplay_, dan ia hanya mengangkat kedua alis sewaktu dua ujung bilah dari katana terpoin pada pusat dadanya. Roxas sudah terlalu sering mempraktekkan banyak hal tergila, benda tajam tidak akan bisa meluluhkan hasratnya semudah itu... setidaknya selama tidak mengancam lehernya, tentu.

Axel menggoda diiringi senyum, "Oh? Kucing yang _ini_ punya cakar rupanya."

Riku masih tersengal, tapi menyahuti sesuai arti konotatif serupa, "Aku tidak mempersilahkan dirimu masuk... untuk _ini_..."

Jari telunjuk tangan kanan Axel menekan kepala dari barang kepemilikan Riku yang masih tegang, dan menggoda kembali, "Reaksi disini berbeda."

Wajah Riku sedikit merona saat membalas, "Itu alami, bodoh."

"Hm~" Dengung Axel, lalu tangan sepasangnya menepis katana hingga terlempar menancap tembok, bersamaan memegang penuh,

"OHH-H..!"

Erangan seksi milik Riku semakin membakar gairah, itu membuat Axel memilih langsung ke sesi persetubuhan.

Kedua tangan Riku berusaha menahan tubuh pemuda yang hendak merapat seiring gerakan mengocok pelan, "...OH- Axel- Ahh- berhenti-" namun tubuhnya terlanjur di bawah kuasa Axel. Iapun merintih semakin konstan dan berirama.

Axel kini mempersiapkan pasangan intimasinya menggunakan jari, berbagai ekspresi pemuda di bawahnya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan... tidak sadar kalau-

"Hei. Masih ada ruang untukku?"

Suara dari latar ruangan,

Seketika Axel berhenti, kedua matanya terbuka lebar bertepatan rambutnya dijambak, wajahnya terdongak paksa dan pengelihatannya bertemu dengan kedua iris kuning milik wajah di atasnya,

Seharusnya _iblis_ ini sudah...

Vanitas menyeringai seiring pergerakan sulur-sulur hitam di seluruh tembok ruangan,

_"Sangat_ benar, Axel. Sayangnya, aku _sudah_ disini, dan aku benci berbagi."

Riku sempat beranjak saat tubuh Axel terlempar ke samping, menghantam tembok dan terjaring sulur hitam. Axel cepat berontak seketika puluhan sulur dari langit-langit plafon menjerat Riku,

"VANITAS! KEPARAT! JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

Teriakannya hanya disambut kekeh seiring teriakan panik dari Riku,

"W-AH! LEPAS- AH!"

Kedua tangan Riku langsung terlilit erat di atas kepala, sementara sebagian sulur merayapi dan melilit kedua kaki- memaksa keduanya membuka,

"...RIKU!" Axel masih teriak dan berontak, api-api merah menjalar dari tubuhnya, namun sama sekali tidak memberi efek banyak pada kuantitas jaring yang terus mengikat, menenggelamkannya ke dalam tembok, "AAAHH! BAJINGAN...!" Seluruh api perlahan lenyap selama tumpukan-tumpukan jaring menutupi kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya, menarik terus... sampai tembok menelannya.

"GAH...!"

Riku berteriak perih seketika tubuhnya dibetot, ditarik atas dan bawah, membuatnya merenggang...

Sampai akhirnya pergerakan sulur berhenti, dan ia hanya bisa terenggah-engah memandang sosok yang kini menapak lantai, berjalan ke samping ranjang, mengamatinya selayaknya predator mengincar mangsa.

Sekujur tubuh itu penuh bercak dan lelehan merah segar, bahkan wajah dan rambut disana. Tapi ia bisa menebak kalau itu adalah darah karena aroma yang berkutat di udara terlalu anyir.

Riku sejujurnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang disebut "supernatural", tapi pengelihatannya untuk Axel yang bisa terbakar tadi... lalu sulur-sulur ini-

"Tsk-tsk. Jangan memusingkan banyak hal, Riku. Khawatirkan dirimu dulu." Ucap Vanitas saat mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Sejujurnya aku pun tidak percaya menemukanmu... seperti _ini."_

Pernyataan kedua itu disertai deret jari meraba pak otot perut yang tersuguh bak makanan di atas nampan dengan porsi ranjang sebagai meja, sementara si pemilik perut memicing tajam padanya.

Riku mengenal warna kedua iris dan rambut itu... kemarin sewaktu dengan-

Membaca pemikiran itu, Vanitas memotong kembali sambil terkekeh, "Oh ya. _Sora_." Lalu menunjuk kepalanya, "Sora disini. Bersamaku. _Melihatmu_. Seharusnya _ini..._ aku mau memberikan kehormatan pertama padanya,"

"..." Riku mengerutkan kedua alis saat sosok yang Axel sebut "Vanitas" itu beranjak dari ranjang diikuti untai kata,

"Sayangnya dia terlalu... hm... apa deskripsinya dengan syok?" Vanitas kemudian menyeringai, "Dia hanya belum biasa melihat pembantaian. Kamu pikir ini darah siapa, hm?" Sembari menjilat tangan kanannya, dan meneruskan,

"Hanya butuh 5 detik untuk Kadaj,"

Riku membelalak,

Dan Vanitas masih bicara,

"...2 menit untuk Yazoo," seringai melebar melihat kedua mata Riku mulai berlinang, dan ia _masih_ melanjutkan,

"...1 menit untuk Loz," menikmati pemandangan jiwa dan mental yang tersiksa,

"...14 menit untuk Sephiroth."

"BOHONG!" Bentak Riku, kedua tangan berusaha membebaskan diri selama sosok gila itu tetap bicara,

"Aku menikmati setiap detiknya, Riku. Memburu dan merobek-robek tubuh mereka satu per satu... Oh ya, kamu tahu bagian terbaiknya? Mereka memohon. Pada. _Sora_. Itu sedikit menggelikan karena kamu tahu... Sora adalah aku, dan aku adalah Sora."

Otak Riku sangat stres untuk menelaah seluruh tubi-tubi kejadian aneh dalam satu hari ini... Ia sudah tidak mau lagi menyimpulkan apapun. Cukup. Ia muak dipermainkan baik secara eksplisit, ataupun kalimat-kalimat emotif. Ia akhirnya teriak melepaskan kekesalannya,

"BRENGSEK! BERHENTI BICARA! KEMARI! BUNUH AKU! SELESAIKAN SEMUANYA!"

Luapan frustasi dan kemarahan itu semakin membuat Vanitas tertawa, tapi ia _belum_ mengkonsiderasikan pemuda ini untuk mati.

Tangan menarik kursi, lalu duduk dan menyilangkan kedua kaki sembari menyahuti, "A-a, Riku. Kamu harus bersabar sedikit karena _ini_ masuk dalam deretan hadiah bagi Sora. Semenjak Sora malu untuk menampilkan diri, dan kamu pernah berada di langit ketujuh..."

Riku tersentak,

Vanitas tidak menghilangkan seringai saat menyahuti ekspresi itu,

"Oh ya, Riku. _Kami_ menikmati setiap fantasi antara dirimu dengan si rambut merah tadi saat kamu bermain Blitz. Menarik, bukan? Selama ini, sahabatmu mengetahui isi kepalamu dan semua orang. Tentu itu berkat diriku," dan menambahkan kalimat bernotasi penuh desain rencana,

"Aku juga tahu kamu pandai dalam berhitung, mari bermain angka hari ini. Tujuh adalah angka favoritku."

Sulur-sulur bergerak kembali, perlahan, dan meliputi ranjang,

Riku semakin terkejut saat jari-jari manusia dari tangan-tangan hitam merebak keluar di seputarnya dan meraih sekujur tubuhnya, memaut padanya selama masing-masing keutuhan tubuh perlahan menarik diri keluar dari permukaan ranjang,

"...!" Ia menggeratkan baris gigi begitu mengetahui seluruh bentuk-bentuk itu serupa dengan perawakan Sora, hanya saja tanpa ekspresi karena keseluruhannya hitam, dan masing-masingnya bermata kuning, setiap gerakan mereka menganimasikan tarian asap hitam.

Vanitas bersandar dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, kemudian menerangkan dengan pemaparan santai,

"Tujuh dosa, milik Sora, tergambar utuh sesuai... _Sora_. Aku akan menanti jawaban _jumlah_ dan _kali,_ pertanyaan secara padatnya... berapa kali kamu sanggup bertahan?"

"GHH! MENYINGKIR!" Teriak Riku, terus dan terus berontak sewaktu seluruh "Sora" menjamah dan menjilat setiap bagian tubuhnya, ia giris dan jijik karena kondisinya sangat terekspos selayaknya daging yang dipajang, siap dijagal... dan siap dipakai.

Tiba-tiba salah satunya meraba kemaluannya, mengambil posisi di antara kedua kakinya,

Mengetahui "Sora" itu menyeringai...

"...H-hentikan- GAH-H! AAAHH!"

Tubuhnya mengejang seketika invasi paksa, mengisinya...

Lalu bergerak merajamnya kasar, dan kasar, dan kasar, terus, terus, terus... saat itu Riku sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana intonasi suaranya kala memohon,

...Dan terus memohon pada Vanitas yang hanya tersenyum serasa menyaksikan pemutaran film perdana... berkelas komedi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Oke... saya sinting, saya mengakui itu. Bayangan-bayangan yang tergambar dalam kepala saya terlalu sarap untuk dituang ke dalam tulisan. T_T<strong>

**Makasih review-nya~ *triple hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Hooh, bab kemarin memang saya mau memberikan "momen" buat Kadaj, kasian kalo tahu-tahu menghilang ^^. Soal sadis, author sableng ini terlalu menyukai gore dan berhubung cerita ini genre-nya suspense, jadi... begitulah. Hahaha~ *tawa stres***

**Bab selanjutnya akan lebih panaaaaaaas lagi. *kipas-kipas deket kompor*  
>Tetap ikuti cerita ya~<strong>

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^ **


	7. VII

Rangkaian sayup-sayup suara selalu berirama,

_...forte_, _mezzo_-_forte_, lalu tiba-tiba _pianissimo_, dan mendadak _crescendo_, namun perlahan _forte_, terkadang berulang lama dan lama, kemudian berlanjut _fortissimo_ pada ketukan klimaks.

Keseluruhannya terdengar seperti sebuah orkestra bagi indera pendengaran Sora.

_Riku_... sahabatnya, dan separuh kakak bagi separuh darahnya,

Ia menatap sayu,

Air mata yang meleleh dari kedua mata yang memejam erat itu...

Ia tidak pernah melihat Riku menangis. Riku hanya menangis saat Kadaj terluka. Tentu, Riku selalu kuat, _terkuat_, dan selalu...

"Kosong"

Sora mengakui banyak hal selama hidupnya. Sora _juga_ mengakui cintanya untuk Kairi. Sora _bahkan_ mengakui perasaannya untuk Riku.

Tapi _ini_...

Pahit.

Ia tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti satupun... apakah "Vanitas" merupakan manifes dari pengakuannya, ataukah... refleksi bayangan dari variasi memungkiri...?

Segalanya rancu.

Sayangnya Sora merasakan semuanya sejalan alunan nafas,

Jiwanya bak dua sisi koin, tergantung _siapa_ yang melempar,

Dan siapa yang _jatuh_ pertama.

Ya. Riku melempar duluan saat tangan kecil berumur 5 tahun itu menyodorkan salam perkenalan padanya, dan berkata,

"Aku akan _selalu_ menjagamu."

Diteruskan oleh Kairi, yang berkata,

"_Kita_ akan selalu bersama."

Sora tidak pernah membenci kakak kembar dari sahabatnya, begitu juga untuk seluruh deretan kakak yang berada dalam keluarga sahabatnya- mungkin batasannya setipis garis antara kekesalan dan ketidaksukaan, tapi _hanya_ itu... tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang.

Di lain sisi... sejauh lebih, dan sejauh kurang... "Vanitas" mempunyai _bagian_ dalam perasaannya, mengisi warna dari pengakuannya, dan... menoreh sikap atas reaksi memungkiri.

Kata "selalu", _selalu_ semudah itu,

Selayaknya Riku,

Selalu mengambil posisi di depannya. Selalu berdiri untuknya, kapanpun, dimanapun, bagaimanapun, dan...

Selalu... melempar.

_Ironis_, dan semakin ironis,

Pertama kalinya Riku melempar, "Vanitas"-lah yang terbuka dan dirinya yang jatuh di baliknya.

_Terlalu_ ironis.

"_**Hei. Mau berapa lama kamu diam disana, hm?"**_

Kedua mata Sora hanya bisa menyaksikan badan Riku mengejang _sekali lagi_,

Enam sudah bergulir... "_Pride_" _akhirnya_ mengambil giliran.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana keseluruhan formasi dari kerusakan disana, bagaimana kedua mata itu memandang kosong selama kontraksi rangka dada secepat hitungan detik, dan cairan orgasme yang melapisi permukaan pak otot perut telah meruntuhkan segalanya.

Riku hancur,

Tidak bersisa.

"_**Aku selalu membantumu, Sora. Tapi kamu selalu menyembunyikan wajahmu di belakang kakak-kakakmu, lalu di belakang Kairi, sekarang di belakangku. Harus aku yang selalu maju duluan. Harus aku yang selalu mengambil sikap duluan. Setiap kali... SETIAP KALI!" **_

"_**Aku yang PERTAMA melihatnya, Sora. Aku yang PERTAMA menjabat tangan itu. Aku yang PERTAMA menggandeng tangannya. Aku yang PERTAMA merengek padanya menggunakan gaya manjamu." **_

"_**Semuanya AKU!"**_

"Vanitas" sengaja memberikan pertunjukan ini untuknya, pertunjukan akan kendali, siapa yang berdiri sebagai "kepala" dan siapa yang berdiri sebagai "ekor",

Seluruhnya... dengan pertaruhan "tubuh".

Dan _hati_.

"_**Kalau kamu mau diam disana sebagai pengecut, DIAMLAH!"**_

"_**Kamu adalah idiot, Sora. Dasar lemah! Toh kamu menikmati SEMUANYA!"**_

"_**Mulai sekarang, INI akan membedakan KITA," **_

"_**Aku adalah aku,"**_

"_**AKU TETAPLAH AKU!"**_

Sora meneteskan air mata saat Vanitas mendengungkan kalimat,

"Sekarang, _giliranku_."

Pengucapan bernada se-khas kebencian dan kecemburuan, seraya mengambil buah apel beserta botol air mineral dari atas meja, dan setiap detak langkah mendekati ranjang adalah hitungan detik bagi kapak-kapak "_Guillotine_" untuk mendekat.

Ketujuh "Sora" dijaring oleh sulur-sulur dari berbagai arah, dipaksa masuk kembali pada alamnya.

Penutup botol dibuka dan isi botol dituang ke permukaan perut... dialirkan naik hingga wajah, membiarkan Riku tersedak-sedak. Vanitas membuang botol kosong ke lantai, kemudian naik merambat, kedua dengkul mengurung sisi kanan dan sisi kiri pinggang,

Wajah Riku memaling lemah saat buah apel diremas perlahan... cairan dan serpih menghujani sisi wajah, leher dan rambut... berikutnya jemari Vanitas meraba jenjang leher, perlahan naik sampai kedua pipi, membuat wajah dan kedua mata Riku terarah padanya,

Lalu mengucap,

"Sejauh langit membentang, mereka hanya bisa memandang lautan dan daratan. Aku berada di antaranya, garis di antaranya, penghubung di antaranya. _Selalu_ di sampingmu sebatas senja, dipelukanmu sebatas fajar. _Itu_ _diriku_. Apa kamu mengerti, Riku?"

Otak Riku kosong, tidak ada jawaban yang terbesit disana.

Vanitas mendesah penuh aksi dramatisir, "Sora sepertinya telah membuatmu tertular keidiotannya, eh? Baiklah, bicara mudahnya saja..." Lalu meneruskan gerakan jemari, menyeka bulir-bulir air... hingga menyisir rambut perak yang lepek,

Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya...

Bicara kata per kata selambat mungkin seolah-olah lawan bicaranya kesulitan menelaah sebuah tata bahasa,

"Semua perhatian yang kamu berikan pada Sora selama ini adalah pada_ku_. Sora mencintai Kairi. _Aku_ mencintaimu."

"..." Riku terdiam membisu, tetap tanpa besit pemikiran apapun... memandang parau saat bibir itu kembali bergerak disertai iringan suara lembut,

"Barusan adalah hadiahku bagi Sora. Sekarang, _ini_ adalah bagianku."

Vanitas mengecup kening, turun pada batang hidung, kemudian mengecup bibir... meresapi aroma apel, dan melulurkan lidah pada bibir atas,

Riku memalingkan wajahnya kembali,

"Selesaikan... selesaikan... selesaikan..." suaranya bergetar seiring sengal, terus mengulang kalimat yang sama seperti kaset rusak.

Itu ditanggapi Vanitas dengan seduhan pelan, "Shhhh..." lalu mengecup rahang, mengulangi seduhan tadi saat mengecup bibir, kemudian membisik,

"Jangan menolakku, Riku. Aku bertahan terlalu lama dalam jiwa Sora. Dini hari tadi adalah Surga untukku, aku menginginkannya kembali, perhatianmu... semua rasa dari dirimu... seluruh perasaan dari hatimu... _hanya_ untuk_ku_."

Sulur-sulur bergerak membebaskan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Riku,

Riku akhirnya memilih membiarkan tuntunan, membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman... membiarkan siapapun monster ini untuk memberikannya refleksi ketenangan setelah tubi-tubi permainan gila pada pikiran, mental, jiwa dan raganya... karena detik ini ia hanya ingin bersandar... bersandar _sedikit_ saja...

Pada kewarasan.

Sora memejamkan kedua mata saat melodi ciuman menggema dalam indera pendengarannya.

"Vanitas" menyukai Riku semenjak kata "selalu" itu ada, begitu juga dirinya terhadap Kairi.

Tapi _ini_...

Pertaruhan dibuat saat senja menjelang,

Ia mengembalikan "hati" Kairi karena berharap dapat menyesuaikan perasaan, kesadaran _dimana_ hatinya berada,

Sekarang...

Riku telah pasrah memberikan "hati",

Dan kapak-kapak "_Guillotine_" tertuju untuk dirinya.

Ia kalah.

Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi memijak, ataupun menyembunyikan diri,

Hanya melayang,

_Jatuh_.

_**VII.**_

"_**Sweet dreams are made of these  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>Travel the world and the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something<strong>_

_**Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused..."<strong>_

Roxas sudah mencari kemana saja... dari sekolah, tempat berkumpul favorit, dan sekarang dugaan terbaiknya adalah...

Rumah.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alis saat menemukan Xion meringkuk di bawah tangga di salah satu bagian Puri Oblivion... kedua tangan memeluk erat kedua kaki yang ditekuk di depan dada, tubuh itu bergoyang-goyang seakan sedang berada di kursi goyang.

"Hei, Xion!" Serunya kala menghampiri,

Lagi-lagi ia tertegun sewaktu temannya tidak merespon apapun selain komat-kamit sendirian seperti orang gila.

Roxas tidak pernah bisa membaca isi kepala gadis ini. Entahlah, dibilang ada penghalang pun... juga tidak. Tapi ia tidak pernah memusingkan hal itu, pilihannya tertuju langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Hei." Jemari menjamah pundak kanan,

Seketika itu, luapan emosi mengalir masuk merajam otaknya, "Whoah!" Seru Roxas, langsung melepaskan pegangan dan tersentak saat melihat bentuk Xion telah berubah,

Biru tua, sepasang kuning, sekujur hitam dan berhias corak merah. Dominasi warna itu membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah,

Sosok itu _sudah_ mati. Walau bukan oleh tangannya, ia _dulu_ sudah memastikannya sendiri.

"Xi-Xion..." Panggilnya sedikit terbata, namun ia berusaha menenangkan temannya, "Xion, hei-hei... hilangkan mimpi buruk itu, oke? Aku _disini_, _kami_ disini, kamu _aman_."

Xion perlahan kembali ke bentuk awalnya, dan menangis saat mengutarakan,

"Aku melihatnya, Roxas... di balai utama Shinra... dia menghabisi Kadaj, semuanya... _semuanya_... aku takut, Roxas... dia akan menemukanku dan menjadikanku boneka lagi... dia mengajakku bermain... dia mengajakku... dia mengajakku..." Dua kata terakhir itu terus berulang selama meringkuk kembali, gemetar, dan gemetar.

Roxas menahan nafas sepanjang perkataan itu,

Perutnya terasa mual... ia membuka Portal Kegelapan menuju kamar mandi gedung mana saja yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, dan memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang dimakannya hari ini ke dalam wc.

Saliva bercampur darah masih turun dari mulutnya yang terbuka,

Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Iblis itu... membawa banyak kematian, dan meninggalkan banyak luka di hatinya... _memori_ yang sekarang merangkak keluar dari kuburan terdalam di dasar hatinya,

Masih segar segala kisah-kisah lama semasa ia berjalan sebagai manusia seutuhnya di tanah Tenebrae, lalu... darah yang tumpah dari tubuh kakak perempuannya, Stella Nox Fleuret, 18 tahun lalu...

Saat itupun, menghadapi si Jahanam itu untuk sekali saja sudah habis-habisan,

Sekarang _harus_ dua kali?

Tunggu. Kalau Vanitas ada... berarti,

Roxas menoleh, kedua matanya memicing pada puluhan kepala dari bentuk-bentuk janggal yang merebak dari seluruh bayangan. Tebakannya benar, monster-monster dari alam Kegelapan telah berkeliaran aktif... mencari makanan.

Berarti nasib Planet ini sudah jelas.

Kiamat.

Semuanya ini... semuanya gara-gara _mereka_.

"_Tch_." Roxas mendecak jijik saat mengingat deretan wajah dari pemegang darah murni, keluarga Caelum. Mereka merupakan awal mula dari segala bencana pertama, setidaknya mereka _juga_ yang mengakhiri segalanya, dan dari situ mimpi buruknya dimulai,

Salah satu dari mereka memberikannya kehidupan abadi ini...

Noctis Lucis Caelum, kekasih dari kakak perempuannya, penciptanya sekaligus "Tuan"-nya.

Tangan menyeka mulut. Roxas tidak ada waktu untuk mengenang semua itu. Yang bisa menangani Vanitas hanyalah sesama penggolongan bajingan, tapi ia... Tidak. Akan. Pernah bersujud meminta bantuan pada "Tuan"-nya. Kekuatannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menangani Vanitas sendiri.

Sewaktu berdiri, otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat beberapa hal penting.

Jika Kadaj dan semuanya terbunuh... lalu _dia_...? Sebentar... ia tadi meminta tolong Axel untuk mengikuti Kadaj. Kenapa tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang...? Seharusnya melalui telepati Axel bisa...

"Oh, sial!" Serunya saat mengaktifkan senjatanya, sinar hitam berbentuk lingkaran simbol bergaris selayaknya formasi "sihir", seluruhnya terlingkup gambaran "sayap"... muncul di belakang punggung, masing-masing genggaman dari kedua tangan menarik sebuah pedang rapier bergagang hitam dari medan sinar itu,

Kemudian membuka Portal Kegelapan menuju balai utama Shinra yang berada pada perbatasan antara kota Radiant Garden dan kota Traverse Tavern.

Beberapa blok sebelum tempat itu...

"Aku jalan sendiri dari sini." Lantun diikuti suara pintu mobil terbuka, dan menambahkan kalimat, "Aku sudah memasang pelindung untuk mobil ini, kamu tidak perlu khawatir saat perjalanan nanti."

Sebelum pintu ditutup, si penyetir menyahuti, "Tuan Noctis, hati-hati."

Noctis mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu.

Seketika mobil bergerak memutar, pupil dalam kedua iris semerah darah mulai memperhatikan area...

Sungguh kacau balau berantakan.

Banyak kendaraan berdiam malang-melintang di seluruh penjuru jalan, kucuran segar menetes dari pintu mobil yang terbuka. Pecahan kaca bersebar bersama ceceran tubuh yang terkapar pada sepanjang mata memandang, dan penging alunan teriakan panik terdengar dari gedung-gedung di seputarnya.

Sepertinya rumor Organisasi ini terlalu parah. Ini adalah markas besar Turks, jika Organisasi telah bergerak sejauh ini... berharap saja "mereka" tidak menemukannya duluan sebelum ia menemukan ketiga anggota kepercayaannya.

Tapi kenapa "aroma" disini pekat dengan Kegelapan yang berbeda? Bayangan ini selayaknya pengulangan dari pemandangan serupa 18 tahun lalu di tanah Tenebrae...

Noctis mendesah, lalu menghilang dan muncul di atap salah satu gedung.

Pandangannya terkunci pada aliran sulur yang turun dari gulungan awan bak air terjun menuju salah satu gedung terbesar di penghujung sana. Rupanya seseorang telah mengaktifkan Portal Kegelapan berskala raksasa, otomatis meruntuhkan keseimbangan alam sekaligus menghubungkan dua alam.

Itu buruk.

Siapapun yang membuka "gerbang" itu... sudah pasti bukan main-main. Auranya terlalu menusuk, hitam dan kelam, bisikan-bisikan melodi kematian merajalela sejauh "malam"; tetap saja, ia tidak suka Kegelapan.

_Mereka_ adalah kutukan.

Kedua kakinya melangkah, kemudian menghilang lagi dan muncul kembali di atap gedung terdekat dari balai utama,

Suara tembakan bercampur seruan serapah membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan, dan memicing sewaktu melihat dua pria berlari memasuki jalanan samping dari gedung yang dipijakinya,

Satunya pria berambut hitam dengan sisi wajah kiri bercodet, perawakan gempal dan atribut serba hitam, kaos dilibat kemeja tidak dikancing, berpasang celana panjang. Satunya berambut pirang pendek, perawakan kurus, kaos putih dilibat jaket hitam pendek tanpa lengan, berpasang celana panjang hitam.

Itu adalah Gladious dan Prompto,

Sekarang atensinya adalah sosok berjubah merah yang bergerak bak tarian api, mengejar mereka.

Iapun mengguman datar mengetahui _siapa _sosok berpenampilan khas itu,

"Vincent."

Pemburu.

Mengaktifkan seluruh senjatanya, sinar biru berbentuk lingkaran simbol bergaris selayaknya formasi "sihir", seluruhnya terlingkup gambaran "sayap" muncul di belakang punggung sebelum ia menghilang kembali, dan melesat turun menghujamkan salah satu pedang pada permukaan aspal sebagai penghalang sekaligus lambang peringatan.

Dentum dari efek momentum membuat Vincent melompat mundur dan terkejut seketika mengetahui _siapa_ yang menjadi lawannya kini. Di kejauhan, Gladious menoleh sementara Prompto sudah memanggil,

"Noct!"

Noctis mengangguk pada kedua anggota kepercayaannya, sempat membaca pemaparan secara kontak pikiran dari Gladious bahwa Ignis sedang menyelidiki keadaan sekitar dan akan menyusul dalam 5 menit. Ia mengawali percakapan sewaktu berdiri,

"Vincent, lapangkan ini dulu. Kita masih _bersanding_ sebagai dua negara."

Pria berambut hitam lurus sepanjang punggung yang berdiri sejarak beberapa meter darinya, hanya menatap dingin. Gerakan dari cakar metal berwarna kuning di tangan kiri itu semakin menambah nuansa ancaman saat menegaskan secara sopan,

"Baru dua tahun setelah menandatangani perdamaian, apa ini cara anda untuk memulai perang? Jenderal-jenderal tertinggi Cetra telah gugur, tapi seluruh divisi di bawah Turks sedang mengamankan situasi. Anda tidak akan lepas dari ini."

Prompto menyela dari kejauhan, "Itu bukan ulah _kami_, bodoh! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali! Telingamu rusak, hah?"

Gladious langsung menggaet leher sahabatnya untuk menghentikan ocehan. Bukan saatnya untuk bersilat lidah, tidak saat "Pangeran" dan salah satu pemburu top berdiri berhadapan begini. Prompto lebih dari sekedar pemicu yang mampu menyulut banyak kerusuhan... _sesuai_ namanya.

Sementara Prompto menepuk-nepuk tangan kiri sahabatnya yang mengunci jalur pernafasannya, Noctis menjawab pada lawan bicaranya,

"Aku disini untuk membantu kalian, juga mengurusi tentang Organisasi Kegelapan yang _rumornya_ berada di kota Radiant Garden. Aku berikan janjiku, begitu Portal Kegelapan itu ditutup, kami akan menyingkir dari sini."

Vincent tersenyum sinis disertai utaraan datar,

"Vampir adalah biang dari Kegelapan, dan _anda_ berdiri untuk manusia? Motif, _Pangeran_. Pertanyaanku _hanya_ motif." Baru mau mempersiapkan pose bertarung,

"UWAAAAAH!"

Teriakan diikuti sebar pecahan kaca,

Seluruh mata terarah pada sosok yang terlempar pada ketinggian lantai "52",

Kedua mata Noctis terbuka lebar menatap pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan kenaan jaket hitam panjang dan bertudung, yang melayang bersamaan seruak tangan dari monster besar yang menembus barisan kaca gedung; gedung yang dipijakinya terakhir, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu menghajar permukaan tembok gedung seberang.

"...!" Vincent terkejut saat lawannya menghilang, namun tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain pergi menghindar seketika potongan-potongan beton dan pilar berjatuhan. Toh masalahnya banyak. Setidaknya informasi tentang posisi yang tersebut "Organisasi" telah didapatkan, ia harus kembali pada Squall dan melaporkan ini.

Sekarang, ia harus mencari telepon umum dulu, ia akan meminta anggota divisi "Lightning" untuk menyisir seluruh bagian kota Radiant Garden setelah mengamankan Riku.

Di sisi lain... Gladious langsung menarik lengan Prompto, dan mereka berlari menjauh dari area gedung menuju jalanan besar.

Di udara...

Roxas terhenyak sewaktu kelebat tebasan memotong kuncian, potongan tangan besar itu pudar dalam asap hitam setelah terpisah dari anggota tubuh milik monster besar yang tadi dilawannya. Ia bahkan tidak terburu bereaksi seketika tangan memeluk tubuhnya dan sisi wajahnya bersandar pada bidang dada.

Gerakan melesat bak hantu, muncul dan hilang seiring puluhan senjata tampil sebagai barikade di seputar mereka sekaligus sebagai serangan ala telekinesis, selama hantaman tubi-tubi tebasan membelah secepat kilat.

Ia terlalu tenggelam saat indera penciumannya mendapatkan wangi khas dari "darah murni".

Bau _ini_...

Iapun mendesah, "Ah... _Noctis_..."

Pria itu menatapnya sejenak bertepatan monster Kegelapan itu meraung keras, dan musnah semudah pasir yang terbawa angin. Hanya durasi detik... Roxas tidak mungkin dapat menyaingi kebolehan "Tuan"-nya.

"Noct." Kata Noctis sebagai pembenahan nama panggilan saat mereka mendarat pada jalanan aspal.

Pemuda itu membebaskan diri dari pelukannya dan memalingkan wajah darinya,

"Perduli setan dengan namamu... aku juga tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai Tuanku. Menyingkir dariku!" Seru Roxas sambil melompat mundur dan menyiapkan pedang rapier di kedua tangan sebagai wujud bahwa dirinya berposisi sebagai "lawan",

Sementara si "Pangeran" mendesah, "_Masih_, huh?"

Kemudian hilang dan muncul di depannya, dan tangan kanan itu meraih rambutnya... menggosok-gosok selayaknya lambang "sayang" antara kakak dan adik. Roxas semakin risih, lalu menepis kasar,

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti boneka! Lihat dirimu! Berdiri di negara ini, bahkan sampai membawa Vanitas kemari!" Bentaknya.

Kedua mata itu memandang syok seraya berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Dia... Aku _sudah_..."

Roxas memicing, namun mengalihkan pandangan sewaktu mendengar decit mobil. Perhatiannya itu membuat pria di depannya menoleh.

Ia masih harus mencari sahabatnya. Tadi mencari seluruh lantai dalam balai utama, sama sekali tidak ada bekas pertarungan ber-"aroma" api yang khas. Tapi... ada kemungkinan terminim kalau Axel berada di...

"Noct! Cepat kemari! _Mereka_ dimana-mana!" Lambai dari Prompto yang mengisyaratkan pada si "Pangeran" kalau ketiga anggota kepercayaan sedang menanti dalam mobil,

Sewaktu Noctis hendak menanyai kembali, "Rox-" kalimat yang siap dilontarkan menjadi urung begitu mengetahui bocah itu telah menghilang ke dalam Portal Kegelapan... entah kemana.

Pikirannya mengolah... Roxas _menggunakan_ Portal? Semakin sering menggunakan jalan pintas itu akan membuat Vampir kelas dua menjadi versi "kanibal". Itu sudah pernah terjadi karena Xemnas...

Lupakan itu. Fokusnya kembali pada nama "Vanitas".

Baru memulai beberapa langkah menuju mobil, besit "cahaya" aura milik pemuda yang barusan ditemuinya tadi di jalan mendadak terlintas dalam kepalanya.

Kedua kaki otomatis berhenti saat ngiang kalimat lama berkutat di benaknya,

"Hei, Noct. Kamu melihat Stella tadi? Wow! Dia cantik seperti cahaya bintang fajar. Aku menyukainya."

Bagaimanapun dekade berjalan, "malam" _selalu_ tertarik pada "bintang".

Seharusnya "dia" sudah... Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Ia menghilang dan muncul di samping mobil, pada sisi penyetir. "Ignis," panggilnya sambil mengetok kaca,

Pria berambut coklat dengan tatanan berjambul, berkaca mata dan mengenakan pakaian jas hitam tanpa konsiderasi kerapian itu mengangkat kedua alis dan menurunkan kaca.

Noctis meneruskan, "Kamu sudah kuajari cara mengunci Portal Kegelapan, kan?"

Ignis menjawab,

"Meski aku bisa memperhitungkan banyak, Portal sebesar itu akan memberikan perlawanan jauh berlipat-lipat kali, itu belum ditambah oleh aksi para pemburu. Kalau hanya bertiga... aku tidak bisa memastikan hasilnya. Saranku adalah mematikan sumbernya, siapapun yang membuka itu. Solusi itu akan jauh lebih ringkas dan aman."

Noctis melayangkan pandangan pada balai utama Shinra yang berada tidak jauh dari batas pandangan, lalu mengucap, "Kamu benar. _Sumbernya_."

"H-hoi! Berarti kita akan meninggalkan ini semua, seperti _ini_? Pembantaian, Noct!" Seru Gladious yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

Noctis mengerti ini adalah situasi rumit, di depan pun Turks dari divisi "Vincent" pasti sudah berjaga membasmi para monster Kegelapan, itu sama sekali bukan momen yang tepat. Lagipula rencananya... Tenebrae akan bersiap dengan invasi,

Kejadian ini bisa menyelesaikan dua masalah sekaligus, baik teknologi Mako beserta Organisasi, walau harus berakhir menghapus seluruh Cetra dari peta permukaan Planet. Itu keputusan terbaik, dan kali ini...

_Kali ini_ ia tidak akan berbuat kesalahan yang sama.

"Kita kembali ke kota Radiant Garden, kawasan Destiny." Perintahnya tanpa memberikan keterangan tentang "Vanitas" saat membuka pintu mobil penumpang belakang, dan mengambil duduk, berikutnya menutup pintu.

Ia masih harus memastikannya sendiri, semoga saja... _bukan._

Prompto yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan menoleh disertai utaraan manis, "Heeeeh? Serius kamu, Noct? Aku sih oke-oke saja selama ini bukan negara kita. Tancap, Ignis!"

Ignis sempat melirik datar atas "komando" dari pria di sampingnya, lalu menjalankan kendaraan diikuti kalimat,

"Apa boleh buat, negara ini cepat atau lambat akan hancur, antara oleh Kegelapan... atau _kita."_

Noctis hanya diam atas dua kata "negara ini". Jika "dia" ada... target berikutnya sudah pasti negara Tenebrae, tanah kelahiran sendiri.

Di ruangan kamar...

Melodi erangan terus beriring bersama sengal yang berat,

Detik ini, Riku sudah berada di ambang batas kegilaan,

Tiba-tiba Vanitas mengambil jarak sambil terkekeh, selanjutnya tertawa terbahak, menengadah dan berteriak, "SORAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SORA SORA SORA! PENGECUT! HAHAAAHAHAAHAAHAAAA!"

Riku langsung berontak membebaskan diri dari kontak persetubuhan dan menjauh, ia tidak kuat melihat momen sarap dari pemuda gila yang memperkosanya berulang kali. Tapi Vanitas menangkap pergelangan kaki kanannya dan menjilat betisnya,

Kekeh masih menggema sejalan aksi itu,

"_Riku_..."

Suara panggilan itu terdengar seperti derik dari barisan kuku yang beradu dengan permukaan papan tulis,

"_Riku_,"

Suara yang sama saat pergerakan jemari menjamah paha dari kaki sepasangnya,

"Riku."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Teriak Riku sambil meringkuk dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Vanitas tertawa atas luapan frustasi itu, lalu merambat pada tubuh yang gemetar,

"_Sora sudah pergi, ini tubuhku, utuh seutuhnya... dan aku sekarang __**sangat**__ menginginkanmu, Riku... **SANGAT! SANGAT MENGINGINKANMU!**"_

Riku tidak berani menolak saat tangan kirinya disingkirkan, bibir menempel pada telinganya, dan bisikan mendayu selembut intonasi kasmaran,

"Kekasihku... Bintang fajar-ku... _Selamanya_."

Jemari menyeka rambutnya, lalu meraba sisi jenjang lehernya... mulut yang terbuka kini membayangi...

"HEI! BANGSAT!"

Suara dari luar...

Vanitas melirik dan menjauh sejenak, kemudian menoleh dengan pandangan datar pada pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang berdiri di balkon.

"Heheehehehee... HAHAAAHAHAAHAAHAAA!" Iapun tertawa terbahak mengetahui pemuda itu _hanya_ diam dan berdiri disana tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

_Memang_ menggelikan.

Semua "aturan" bisa dilewati... tapi konsekuensinya, kekuatan Kegelapan tidak akan berfungsi tanpa "persetujuan" awal dari si tuan rumah. Pemuda itu akan habis olehnya jika berani melangkah masuk.

"Oh, _Roxas_. Lama tidak jumpa. Kurasa kamu di luar undangan, _hm_?" Ucapnya dengan pemaparan ketenangan serupa tenangnya alam yang biasa hadir sebelum badai datang.

"RIKU! UNDANG AKU MASUK!" Teriak Roxas. Itu komando, ia serius mengerahkan tenaga untuk memberikan vibrasi super tinggi ala Siren pada otak Riku.

Tapi Riku sudah memasuki fase gila... tidak ingin mendengar, ataupun berpikir lagi, kini mencakar kulit kepalanya, menjambak rambutnya... tidak kuat lagi... sudah tidak kuat lagi...

"RIKUUUU! DENGARKAN AKU! RIKUUUU!"

Teriakan-teriakan kemarahan bercampur panik dari Roxas semakin melebarkan seringai milik Vanitas,

Kedua pupil sekarang mengacu fokus, otak mengingat setiap variasi ketukan detak pompa jantung, mengamati keindahan pesona _kekasihnya_ selama deret jari kembali mengelus sisi jenjang leher, kemudian mendekat... mulut perlahan terbuka,

Dan merajamkan barisan gigi tajam pada leher Riku.

"GHHH!"

Riku mengejang seiring tekanan perih yang luar biasa, memautkan tangan pada rambut Vanitas, berusaha menarik dan mendorong, apapun bentuk perlawanan... namun sia-sia,

Kuncian semati posisi tubuhnya.

"...H- H-"

Ia mulai tersedak, dan terus tersedak oleh saliva sepanjang fokus perputaran udara yang semakin tertekan, patah dan terus patah... jiwanya selayaknya direnggut perlahan demi perlahan,

Seluruh potongan-potongan memori terlintas bak kereta yang melaju kencang. Setiap kali ia tersedak... Setiap kali ia bernafas patah... Setiap kali pergerakan detik... kepalanya terisi cerita-cerita lama beserta pergantian wajah-wajah yang disayanginya,

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth, Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Squall, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Vincent, Barrett, Marlene, Denzel, Terra, Aqua... Seifer... Tidus...

Kairi...

Satu lagi...

Satu-

Pandangannya buram, tidak ada lagi kesan dari seluruh indera perasa...

"Ya... _Selalu_ bersama..."

Ngiang kalimat itu...

Air matanya mengalir turun.

Sora...

So...

...

...

Riku telah menatap kosong saat Vanitas melepaskan gigitan dan mendesah,

"_Sempurna_..."

Masih bernafas,

Detaknya lemah... sangat lemah... _terlalu_ lemah...

_Sekarat_.

Vanitas menyisir rambut perak yang lepek... mengagumi momen rapuh dari seorang manusia,

Lalu memberikan kecupan tipis pada bibir _kekasihnya_, dan membisik,

"Aku akan menanti kelahiranmu, di dalam _duniaku_."

"VANITAAAAAAAAS!" Teriak Roxas seketika Bajingan itu menyobek pergelangan tangan kanan, dan menumpahkan lelehan segar pada mulut Riku.

Vanitas tersenyum kala memperhatikan kucuran membasahi bibir, sebagian mengalir masuk ke dalam rongga mulut.

Ia menantikan _ini_,

Ia membutuhkan "tubuh", untuk _ini_,

Ia mampu menganimasikan ratusan "ekspresi" dari terkejam sampai termanis, ataupun ratusan "penampilan" dari tersarap sampai ter-enigmatik, demi _ini_.

Menghancurkan Sora... sekaligus Riku. Ia tahu... sejauh pikiran dan mental Riku terkoyak, jiwa dan raga Riku terkikis, rantai-rantai yang ada... tetap berujung pada Sora.

"Hati" adalah fatal, memasang taruhan sebesar itu...

_Sora_ _Sora_ _Sora_.

Sekarang Pengecut itu sudah melarikan diri meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri, _semudah_ itu. Baginya, kerusakan yang tersisa adalah kesatuan utuh untuk "membentuk" Riku agar bertahan hidup bagi dirinya sendiri... juga menjalin rantai-rantai baru padanya,

"Tuan" dan "Pelayan abadi"- ah, mungkin versinya adalah "Kekasih abadi".

Vanitas kini melebarkan senyum saat mulut _kekasihnya_ mulai bergerak mengecap pelan, dan menelan setiap tetes anugerah.

Oh, Riku akan menjadi sebuah "karya" sempurna.

Bintang fajar...

_Lucifer_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Semakin gila, tapi kali ini saya telah berusaha "manis" ^^<strong>

**Judul bab diambil dari syair lagu "Sweet Dreams" karya Marilyn Manson. Lagu ini sangat berperan untuk kreativitas gila di otak saya, saya sejujurnya menanti bab ini untuk memasukkan syair. Hehehe~ dan "7" adalah angka favorit Vanitas. *maksa***

**Saya mencoba menggambarkan kalau Sora dan Vanitas adalah dua kepribadian. ****Vanitas di sisi Sora tidak mempunyai gigi runcing, ****sedang Vanitas sendiri membutuhkan "tubuh" untuk menjadi "Vanitas" yang dulu. *Saya memberikan hint? Oh, tidak. Masih... panjang* Gegege~**

**Lalu ****Roxas adalah adik dari Stella, juga "Pelayan abadi" dari Noctis. **

**Makasih reviewnya~ *More-more hugz buat Not***

**Untuk Not: Hehehe, tenang Not, cerita **_**masih**_** berjalan, situasinya akan berbeda. Hehehe~ *tawa sadis***

**Akankah "Lucifer" lahir dan berdiri, bersanding dengan "kiamat" bagi Planet? Karakter-karakter baru dan lama akan terus berdatangan, bab selanjutnya sudah pasti akan... panaaaaaaaaasssss~ *sambil ngulek sambel***

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**


	8. VIII

_**VIII.**_

"_**Here lies another box for nature,  
>Carbon ready;<br>Black to eyes down here,  
>Where death is at its job."<strong>_

Tiba-tiba Vanitas terlempar menghantam langit-langit plafon,

Belum sempat bergerak, rajam puluhan senjata memaku tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Darah mengucur dari seluruh koyakan hasil tancapan, mengalir pada seluruh gagang pedang, menghujani tubuh Riku yang mulai menggeliat pelan,

"...Hkh-h-"

Suara patah milik Vanitas, aliran segar meluber dari katup mulut yang terbuka,

Tapi Vanitas hanya merasakan tergelitik saja kala melepaskan cekikik tawa, "...Hgh-heheehe- Heheeheheeehee..." Sebabnya tidak lain karena menangkap sepasang biru es dan kepala berambut putih; seputih polosnya himne kematian, beserta kelebat kain selimut yang melibat tubuh _kekasihnya_,

Oh ya...

_Kemarahan_.

Ia tahu _siapa_ pemilik suasana hati itu. Tubuhnya pun segera membaur bersama jalinan sulur, lalu merayap keluar dari salah satu tembok sekaligus menarik seluruh sulur yang melapisi ruangan... jemari tangan kanan meraba sejenak permukaan kulitnya yang sama sekali tidak terdapat kehadiran bekas luka,

"_Ouch_."

Kata pertama darinya saat kontak mata... kedua iris kuning bertemu kedua iris yang beralih ungu; seungu dan sesuram kesedihan bercampur pekat penyesalan.

Iapun terkekeh geli atas kejelasan warna sebagai "pokok pemikiran" di kepala yang rambutnya berganti sehitam bulu gagak.

Vanitas mengucap salam,

"Halo... _Kakak_. Ah... Takdir _memang_ bodoh, apalagi bila pilihan _kita_... memang serupa. _Kekasihku_ mengundangmu, huh? Bisa kutebak alasannya, seperti kata wanita pujaan kita... _Takdir_."

Noctis benar-benar lelah mengulangi "kenyataan" yang sama, dan _adiknya_ disana... lalu pemuda berambut perak yang sekarang berada dalam gendongannya mengerang pelan, katup mulut yang belepotan darah terbuka seiring sengal,

"..._Ahh_..."

Terdengar selayaknya desahan erotika, namun itu _baru_ awal,

Pembukaan dari kematian.

Vanitas bicara kembali selayaknya menerangkan sambil berjalan, mengamatinya selama bicara seolah-olah hendak menyimpulkan pikirannya yang tertutup penghalang... bermodal dari mimik,

"Riku. _Riku_... _Xehanort_. Bintang fajar... dan sekelam malam, itu hatinya. Bukankah itu luar biasa, eh _Noct_? Pertama kali melihatnya, aku _menantikan_ momen ini. Oh, kakakku, kamu tidak tahu rasanya menunggu _kekasihku_ untuk tumbuh secantik ini. Memang _sedikit_ prematur dan... _kasar_, namun aku sudah tidak sabar. Lagipula ini _jauh_ lebih baik daripada terkena infeksi Mako."

Noctis melewatkan keterangan "Xehanort" saat menatap sayu pada pemuda yang tersebut "Riku",

Sayang sekali... auranya telah tenggelam menjadi "malam", satu-satunya warna "bintang" yang tersisa adalah warna rambut. Sayang beribu-ribu sayang, pengelihatannya tidak dapat mencapai penggambaran seperti apa bentuk "hati" yang dipaparkan tadi.

Adiknya _dulu_ mengambil "rupa" dari Kegelapan dan menerima _mereka_ sebagai kesatuan tubuh "tunggal", bahkan memimpin _mereka_ sebagai "antek". Rupanya tetap berada _disana_, walau melewati kematian pun... _masih_.

Sebutan bagi _mereka_ adalah "Neraka". Level berikutnya adalah "Eidolon", kebanyakan memilih memihak pada manusia... sebagai respek tersendiri bagi manusia-manusia yang berpegang teguh pada pendirian. Selanjutnya baru "Vampir", terletak dua level di bawah "Neraka". Ada susunan berikutnya, level-level "Makhluk Halus" dan "Peri", kebanyakan menyendiri dan tidak terlalu mengundang masalah.

Tentu, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Vincent, "biang", meski "Vampir" bukanlah yang harus disalahkan... _adiknya_ telah membuka dan menciptakan susunan "level" itu.

Sekarang, sejauh keinginannya untuk memutilasi adiknya, _lagi_, Noctis tidak ada kesempatan untuk beramah tamah... tidak dengan pemuda "terpilih" ini berada di kedua tangannya.

"Vampir" yang tercipta dari darah Caelum, ditambah keturunan pertama dari kemurnian "Neraka"... apa jadinya?

Vanitas menaikkan kedua alisnya saat _kakaknya_ menghilang tanpa pamit, sekaligus memanggil "pulang" seluruh persenjataan yang tadinya masih menancap di langit-langit plafon.

Roxas tersenyum sinis kala "Tuan"-nya memilih mengambil si Tuan Rumah, berarti "ruangan" ini tidak berpenghuni, berarti juga... _ini_ adalah bagiannya,

"Hei, mau bermain? Satu _lawan_ satu." Tantangnya sambil memanggil seluruh persenjataannya, puluhan pedang rapier langsung bersiaga di seputar tubuhnya dan menanti komando ala telekinensis.

Yang ditantang hanya mendengus, kemudian melirik pada daun pintu.

Vanitas perlahan berubah menjadi wujud berbeda... berperawakan lebih kurus, rambut coklat bertatanan sama, namun kedua iris disana sebiru dan secerah langit. Sulur-sulur hitam melapisi sekujur tubuh dan membentuk perlengkapan pakaian bervariasi merah dan hitam.

"..." Roxas terkejut saat jeblak daun pintu dari efek momentum tendangan,

"Sora?"

Suara panggilan dari wanita berambut merah muda bertatanan potongan sisi kanan sepanjang dada disanggahkan ke depan bahu, sedikit bergelombang,

Pakaian putih serupa jaket tanpa lengan dan sebatas paha yang melibat kaos hitam polos berkerah tinggi, berpasang rok mini coklat dan sepatu boot sepanjang garis lutut bervariasi magenta dan hitam, paha kiri terdapat ikatan tas merah yang menggantung dari pinggang. Metal berupa pelindung pundak kiri tersambung semacam scarf merah sepanjang dengkul.

Roxas terhenyak saat otaknya mengolah...

Sora? _Itu_ Sora?

"_Mereka_- _mereka_ mengambil Riku!" Seru "Sora" dengan suara bergetar, _bahkan_ kelengkapan wajah stres dan ketakutan. Wanita itu langsung memeluk "Sora" sembari mengacungkan ujung laras senjata pada pemuda _asing_ yang tertunjuk sebagai "mereka",

Kontan Roxas melompat terjun dari balkon seketika tembakan dan belasan peluru melesat.

"Sora, _yang mana_ yang mengambil Riku?" Cecar Lightning, bocah itu menjawab,

"Pria... aku tidak tahu... tapi... warna kedua iris dan rambutnya bisa berubah-ubah."

Wanita yang bergelar "Knight Valhalla" itu memicing kala melemparkan tatapan ke balkon... sementara "Sora" tersenyum, picik, saat kalimat terdengar,

"Aku akan menanganinya. Hope menunggu di depan pintu utama, dia akan membawamu pada benteng perlindungan Shinra, kakak-kakakmu sudah menunggu disana."

"Sora" beranjak keluar tanpa argumen lebih... karena tahu kedua iris biru; sebiru dan sekelam mayat itu mengawasinya penuh kualitas pertimbangan.

Berhubung wanita itu berstatus "Penjinak", Eidolon melindungi ketat. Pikiran dan "hati" disana tersamar sempurna. Beruntung kelas "Eidolon" terlalu bodoh, menolak menyesuaikan "bahasa" selain "perintah" dari si "Penjinak" yang menjinakkan mereka.

Di sisi Lightning...

Setelah bocah yang menjadi "sahabat" Riku itu berjalan di sepanjang lantai koridor di luar kamar... Lightning segera berlari, dan melompat terjun untuk mengejar siapapun pemuda berambut pirang pendek tadi. Ia harus menanyainya, dua versi cerita akan lebih mendukung.

Roxas masih meluncur jatuh,

Tiba-tiba layang sebentuk raksasa-

"Itu-" Ia membelalak memandang makhluk besar bersayap keras, sekujurnya berdominasi biru bervariasi geratan-geratan coklat, mulut yang menganga dengan bola energi berwarna biru...

"Tch! Eidolon, Bahamut!" Serunya sewaktu membarikade diri tepat bola energi itu dilepaskan ke arahnya, dan terbentuk lagi, berikutnya dilepaskan lagi, rantai bola-bola energi itu terus terarah padanya tanpa jeda,

Sekarang ditambah tembakan dari atas... rupanya wanita itu ikutan meluncur jatuh,

Dan kini... dua makhluk wanita berparas dan berperawakan nyaris kembar, hanya saja satunya berbalut semacam "pakaian" hitam dan satunya lebih cerah, seluruhnya memiliki kelengkapan mirip metal dan tampilan kulit yang terlihat adalah sebiru es,

Keduanya melesat pada sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya, bersiap dengan "sihir" es,

"ARGH! SHIVA!" Teriaknya dengan frustasi saat terpaksa memecahkan formasi barikade untuk menyerang, pastinya...

Ia tidak akan selamat kalau begini caranya.

Tiba-tiba tarian tombak biru dengan lempeng di ujungnya mirip bentuk kepala hiu menghujam makhluk besar yang bersiap memakannya. Itu membuat si makhluk meraung kesakitan,

Roxas pun memijak kepala itu, dan melompat, sempat melihat Xaldin ternyata menghajar Bahamut bersama... kelebat dansa dari Xigbar, menyerang wanita yang pantang menyerah mengejarnya,

Dua makhluk wanita masih tubi-tubikan proyektil bongkahan es dari segala penjuru arah, Roxas berusaha memfokuskan diri pada barikade kembali... lumayan mati-matian,

Tapi tarian jilatan api dari senjata berbentuk cakram menghajar keduanya sekaligus, mementalkan mereka dari pandangannya.

Roxas langsung menoleh seketika sosok membarengi terjun di sampingnya...

Rambut semerah api mengalun selama wajah tampan si pemilik rambut itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh pesona, kedua iris hijau semakin berbinar oleh bias dari gemerlap lampu kota.

"Axel!" Serunya tanpa menyembunyikan ekspresi girang beserta pemikiran lega.

Sahabatnya bisa saja mengoceh,

"_Tuanku_, aku melihat kerinduan di wajah imutmu. Aw, Roxy, manisnya~ Aku harus memfoto wajah-" kalimat Axel berhenti sewaktu sambaran petir dasyat terarah pada mereka, asalnya dari Eidolon Odin yang kini ditunggangi oleh wanita tadi,

Di jalanan, Demyx ternyata telah bersiap. Kontan Axel berteriak syok,

"DEM! JANGAN!" Tidak lain disebabkan karena medan api sudah menghalang, tetap saja bocah edan itu berniat memberikan "pelindung",

Sebelum air menjadi penghubung petir,

Tiba-tiba puluhan kartu mengitari mereka. Dalam sekejap, memindahkan mereka memakai keunikan dimensi ruang dan waktu... berakhir masing-masing kedua kaki memijak permukaan aspal secara mulus,

Dan disambut oleh berbagai serangan darat dari para pemburu divisi "Lightning". Axel pun mengomel kala memasang tembok-tembok pijaran api,

"Hah! Makasih, Luxord!" Serunya secara intonasi sarkastis,

Si empunya nama, pria berambut pirang, berkumis dan berjanggut itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan santai tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei," sela Roxas seiring menebas wanita berambut hitam sepangkal punggung dengan pakaian biru berdalaman hitam model bak "dewi". Axel selalu berotasi di seputarnya seolah-olah menjaga, dan hanya "hm?" sambil mengangkat cakram di pegangan tangan kiri untuk menangkis serangan tombak dari wanita itu,

"...Aku tadi mencarimu kemana-mana." Lanjutnya. Sahabatnya menyunggingkan senyum arti "rahasia", namun menjawab,

"Xemnas."

Satu kata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan dalam benak Roxas.

Sejalan pertanyaan tadi, di sisi Axel...

Ia tidak mau membagi "pengalaman" tentang Riku, begitu juga dengan pengalaman tentang Vanitas. Ia sempat mati-matian bertarung di alam Kegelapan. Tempat itu benar-benar menyedihkan, tidak terhitung jumlah makhluk teraneh disana dan nyaris saja badannya menjadi bahan "pesta". Entah bagaimana... Xemnas langsung "memanggil" dirinya tanpa ribet apapun.

Xemnas, pemegang angka "I" sekaligus ketua Organisasi ini... mengatakan padanya "waktunya bermain". Bermain dalam arti disini, jelas... seluruh anggota _akan_ berperan serta.

"BRAK!"

Potongan-potongan lapisan aspal terlempar ke sembarang arah oleh dentum efek momentum dari tapak sepatu kuda,

Otomatis memisahkan kedua grup pada sisi berlawanan, masing-masingnya telah bersiap pada formasi bertahan.

Lightning baru menapak turun dari Eidolon tunggangannya,

Sudah disambut oleh kehadiran seorang pria berambut perak dan berkulit sedikit coklat yang berdiri sejarak langkah darinya. Iapun merubah senjatanya menjadi versi pedang saat pupil dalam kedua iris kuning memperhatikannya seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu...

Mirip... _mengukur,_ apakah dirinya pantas untuk hidup, bahkan Odin meringkik disertai pancaran listrik dan "memohon" padanya agar menjauh.

Tapi ia tidak pernah gentar apapun, kelas "Vampir" mampu mencium bau ketakutan.

Xemnas tersenyum... mengagumi pendirian si "Penjinak", lalu mengawali percakapan secara sopan, "Dunia ini sudah di ambang batas, _kami_ bisa menjadi kawan bagi kalian."

Lightning memandang datar, dan menjawab tegas, "Kurasa Kegelapan _bukan_ sisi _kami_."

Lawan bicaranya melebarkan senyum, terlihat _cukup_ picik, namun tidak memberikan mimik berarti saat berkata,

"Semua Kegelapan memiliki _rupa_, selayaknya _kami_ berdiri _dari_ kesatuan utuh. Keluarga Caelum _bukan_ lawan bagi kalian yang hanya berstatus penjinak, kalian _tahu_ hal itu. Satu hal yang _kami_ bisa lakukan, _kami_ akan membantu mendapatkan Riku."

Otak Lightning mengolah,

Riku... _begitu._ Ternyata pria ini mengetahui duduk permasalahan. Tebakan terbaiknya, kalau dilihat sekilas secara pemaparan "kharisma" disana... pria ini merupakan "pemimpin" salah satu partai oposisi dari Pangeran Noctis.

Pertimbangan di sisinya... masa-masa ini adalah kritis,

Ia tidak punya waktu berlama-lama dengan apapun nama kelompok ini. Makhluk-makhluk dari Kegelapan telah berpesta pora. Ia sendiri _harus_ kembali pada Squall dan menjaga keluarga Shinra di negara Valhalla.

Valhalla... negara tanah kelahirannya itu didominasi oleh para pemburu, letaknya berbatasan langsung dengan negara Tenebrae... setidaknya dari situ ia bisa memotong jalur, dan memanfaatkan kelompok ini sebagai bidak.

Semenjak lawan bicaranya menanti, Lightning kini menghela nafas panjang dan bicara,

"Baiklah. Berhubung pekerjaanku banyak..." kemudian mengalihkan pandangan,

Kedua matanya mengamati baik-baik pria berambut pirang sepanjang jenjang leher, berperawakan gempal, pakaian kaos merah dilibat jaket abu-abu tua panjang, berpasang celana panjang berwarna senada jaket yang ujungnya dimasukkan dalam lingkar sepatu boot bervariasi abu-abu muda dan abu-abu tua...

Snow kini mengernyit padanya sewaktu ia meneruskan,

"...Aku akan menukar satu anggotamu dengan satu anggotaku, sebagai tanda kepercayaan. Aku peringatkan, _jangan_ _berani-berani_ bermain dengannya."

Xemnas mengangkat kedua alisnya, sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan hal itu. Tapi mengetahui wanita itu mulai memilih sendiri dari barisan anggotanya yang berdiri... ia menyela,

"Roxas!" Panggilnya.

Roxas pun mengerutkan kedua alisnya selama berjalan dengan kecepatan di luar batas pandangan manusia, dan berhenti di samping ketuanya yang menekankan,

"Kamu akan menjaga grup wanita ini, _bersikaplah_ _yang_ _sopan_." Diikuti invasi pikiran,

"_Informasi, Roxas. Apapun tentang Shinra dan Mako."_

Ia sebenarnya sedikit gerah dengan cara ketuanya memberikan komando ala telepati, namun berakhir mengangguk.

"Snow!" Panggil Lightning.

Snow langsung menggeleng dengan ekspresi giris... serasa hendak diumpankan pada sekumpulan ikan hiu. Sayangnya Yun Fang mendorongnya maju tanpa belas kasihan. Toh mau bagaimanapun, itu adalah perintah atasan.

Iapun mendesah saat berjalan dan berpapasan dengan pemuda berwajah imut yang tersebut "Roxas",

Lalu mengambil posisi terjauh dari pria berambut hitam dengan wajah berhiaskan codet menyeramkan di pipi kiri sampai rahang beserta tutup ala "bajak laut" pada mata bagian kanan, yang tampaknya tertarik... _mengendusnya_.

"Ah, Snow," ucap Luxord, telah berada di sebelah pria manusia yang menjadi "barter", sambil menyodorkan tumpukan kartu,

"...Mau bermain? Taruhannya tubuhmu." Menggoda iseng-iseng saja... sementara si Axel terkekeh geli dan si Demyx menggeleng, si Xaldin hanya mengangkat alis kanan dan si Xigbar menampilkan ekspresi sangat... mengharapkan "giliran".

"..." Snow tidak tahu harus bicara apa kala kelima orang berpakaian seragam jaket hitam khas, mulai memandangnya mirip... _makanan_. Itu belum ditambah cara si "pemimpin" disana, berarti enam.

Oh, Lightning, kamu akan _sangat_ berhutang padaku nanti! Teriaknya dalam hati.

Xemnas mengucap kembali, "Jadi... kita akan berjalan bersama?" Seraya memandang ketiga manusia dalam grup wanita itu sedang mencoba beramah-tamah pada Roxas yang bertindak mengacuhkan.

Lightning menggeleng seraya menjawab singkat,

"Kalian bisa mencari Riku... sesuai cara kalian sendiri. Aku akan menghubungi Snow." Lalu berjalan menuju grup-nya, dan bicara pada pemuda berambut pirang pendek,

"Roxas. Kamu ikut denganku ke benteng perlindungan Shinra dan menjawab apapun yang kutanya. _Apapun_. Ingat itu. Karena sepertinya kehadiranmu disana... lebih dari sekedar kebetulan dan _pengetahuan."_

Roxas memperhatikan wanita di depannya, kemudian mendengus dan menjawab datar, "Kamu akan menyesali pengetahuan_mu_ nanti."

Lightning tersenyum saat berjalan sambil menyahuti, "_Kalau_ aku pernah menyesal, adikku tidak akan pernah meninggal di tanganku."

"..." Roxas memicing, kemudian melihat kuda putih berdesain unik yang mengikuti langkah si "Penjinak". Dari pengenalannya tentang kelas "Eidolon", Odin bukanlah mainan yang mampu diperintah mudah. Tampaknya wanita ini...

Ia menoleh pada Axel sewaktu kalimat mengisi dalam kepalanya,

"_Roxy, aku akan menyampaikan berita dari sini. Jangan ragu untuk memanggilku, oke? Seperti biasa... dua lawan dunia, kita akan selalu bersama."_

Memanggil, huh? Ya. "Tuan" bisa memanggil "Pelayan abadi"-nya, selama keduanya masih memijak daratan Planet. Tapi... tadi ia tidak dapat meraih Axel, tentu kemungkinannya terhubung pada Vanitas. Dua alam, bisa mengunci kelebihan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal "memanggil"... Noctis tidak pernah memanggilnya, benar-benar membebaskannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan, dua Eidolon lain milik dua anggota "Penjinak" telah tranformasi menjadi kendaraan, disebut mode Gestalt. Dua wanita segera menaiki Bahamut, satunya lagi... pria menaiki semacam mobil merah sport yang awalnya adalah Brynhildr.

Wanita itu menyodorkan tangan diikuti kata bernada perintah sewaktu menunggang Odin, "Ayo!"

Pilihannya minim saat tangan kanannya menangkap tangan itu dan duduk di depan, tubuh bagian depan milik wanita itu menempel pada punggungnya, tangan kiri melingkar di depan perutnya. Iapun mendesah atas vibrasi kehangatan beserta melodi detak jantung yang terasa kental dan... _manis_.

Darah dari wanita ini pasti sangat manis bagi lidahnya karena sarat oleh nuansa... maskulin.

Hal terbaik dari situasi ini, Roxas tidak dapat membaca pikiran dan emosi apapun. Itu... _sedikit_ menenangkannya.

Xemnas memejamkan kedua mata sejenak, selanjutnya memandang anggotanya yang sengaja dikeluarkan separuh saja, juga "mengirimkan" komando pada anggota lainnya yang berada di luar area- kecuali Roxas dan Zexion,

"_Riku Xehanort. Dapatkan bocah itu, apapun yang terjadi. Bilamana perlu, kejar sampai tanah Tenebrae. Kita akan mendapatkan anggota baru."_

Ditambah kata perintah, "Jalan!"

Mereka semua mengangguk. Sebagian langsung berpencar dalam kelebat, namun Axel masih menatapnya... mengatakan lewat telepati,

"_Kamu mencium darah Vanitas, itu bukan versi bagi Riku. Xemnas, kalau Riku benar-benar lahir sebagai Vampir dan kamu menderetkannya pada kursi... dia bisa memakan kita hidup-hidup."_

Xemnas tersenyum datar saat membalas,

"_Jangan khawatir, Axel. Jumlah manusia **masih** banyak, dan aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk menangani Riku. Aku **juga** bisa mencium bau Riku darimu. Fokuskan dirimu padanya... semakin cepat kamu mendapatkannya, semakin cepat Roxas **kembali** padamu."_

Axel menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan ekspresi pelik. Apa boleh buat, hanya ketuanya yang mempunyai keahlian "memanggil" di luar hubungan spesial "Tuan" dan "Pelayan abadi".

Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan si "Penjinak",

"Namaku Axel. Bisa mengingat?" Pertanyaan yang berupa pernyataan, sesuai khas perkenalannya.

Sisi bagus bagi Axel, lawan bicaranya mengangguk tanpa argumen lebih. Kategori "Penjinak" aturannya adalah "musuh" bagi Kegelapan, namun pria manusia ini memiliki tingkat pengertian yang tinggi walaupun terkesan... "es".

Iapun menyuguhkan senyum terbaik saat mengutarakan dengan santai, "Ayo, pastikan kamu tidak memperlambat gerakan _kami_."

Snow mengembalikan senyum saat memanggil Eidolon-nya, dan menyahuti, "Boleh diadu."

Kedua Shiva bersaudara beralih pada mode Gestalt. Axel bersiul impresif atas kemolekan tubuh-tubuh yang kini ditunggangi si "Penjinak", dan aba-abakan,

"Ikuti aku!"

Seketika itu, Snow mengangkat kedua alisnya mengetahui pemuda berambut merah api itu sudah berada pada jalanan terujung. Kedua tangannya segera memutar gas, mengarahkan kendaraannya untuk mengejar ke manapun kehadiran si "Vampir" yang bernama "Axel" terlihat.

Di jalanan tol lantai tiga...

Mobil hitam berkelas sedan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi... melewati di bawah penanda jalan "Jembatan Land of Departure, 13 km",

Awan-awan hitam bergerak bak cakar... menyibak bentuk bulan purnama di langit kelam, menambah keheningan malam yang mencengkam di sepanjang situasi jalanan yang sepi oleh kendaraan,

Di dalam mobil...

Gladious berseru dengan panik,

"NOCT! Jauhkan dia! CEPAT! Aku mencium darah aneh darinya!" Seraya mepet sampai sisi pintu sewaktu pemuda yang diceritakan sebagai "Riku" itu jatuh ke pangkuannya, dan wajah pemuda itu berada pas menghadap pada bagian teritori privat-nya... gara-gara si "Pangeran" sedang membenahi posisi duduk.

"Wow! Tampan-nya! Boleh aku pegang? Rambutnya, wooo~h!" Seru Prompto, sementara Ignis juga berseru,

"Kalian, aku sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir disini!"

"AH!" Seru Gladious lagi kala kepala yang berada pada pangkuannya itu bergerak, dan mulut itu-

Ignis pun berteriak, "APA LAGI?"

"OH!"

Suara Prompto menyambung dari samping, suara Gladious menyusul kembali dari belakang,

"NOCT! AH!"

"..." Ignis akhirnya memilih tidak berkomentar dan memandang datar sedatar-datarnya pada jalanan di depannya.

"..._Mmmmhh_..."

Dengung bernada seksi dari Riku,

Noctis segera menarik Riku sebelum indera penciuman disana merespon "kadar" darah dari Gladious, dan mendudukkannya pada lowong antara kedua kakinya. Secara hati-hati, menyandarkan punggung itu pada tubuh bagian depannya sembari mengunci pegangan,

Tapi Riku menggeliat pelan, malah menekankan diri padanya... membangkitkan efek bagi indera perasanya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan saat kepala itu menengadah,

Sayangnya permukaan kaca merefleksikan bagaimana kemegahan dari ilustrasi sensualitas kala pemuda itu menyandarkan belakang kepala pada pundak kirinya seakan pasrah terhadapnya,

Desahan kata "lagi" disertai dengung kenikmatan mulai berulang, konstan dan berat.

Nafas hangat yang _masih_ berkutat dalam masa "transisi"... mengisi lubang telinganya... batang hidung menggosok sisi wajahnya dan daun telinganya... katup bibir terbuka... "memintanya", "memohon" padanya...

Ia berusaha keras menahan diri dari keindahan "ciri khas" yang perlahan terbentuk.

Setiap "Vampir" memiliki keunikan dari bau sampai pesona... bahkan kharisma, semuanya berbeda, dan Riku... terlalu unik baginya, terlalu "bintang" sekaligus terlalu "malam"... membawanya pada...

_Stella._

"Aku... tidak sanggup berdiri sebagai bintang yang redup bagimu..."

Kekasihnya yang berakhir mengeluarkan jantungnya sendiri dari dada... di depan kedua matanya...

"_Riku..."_ Desah terlepas dari mulutnya.

Ia _seharusnya_ mengakhiri _ini..._ sebelum jalur penderitaan ditempuh oleh bocah ini. Tapi dirinya tidak sanggup kehilangan "Stella"... tidak setelah kedua tangannya mendapatkan "Stella" kembali.

Noctis sudah merasakan bagaimana "khas" dari Riku, tanpa sadar warna kedua iris dan rambutnya menyesuaikan "sensasi", sementara itu...

Dari kaca spion tengah,

Ignis menatap formasi suasana hati yang awalnya merah dan biru tua menjadi keseluruhan dasar hitam; sehitam lambang dari "pembawa" kematian.

Pemuda itu... bau kematian tercium pekat. Siapapun itu, bukanlah hasil milik si "Pangeran". Tampaknya sesuatu berencana melahirkan sebuah monster.

Saat ia mau angkat bicara, terpotong oleh,

"...Mmmmmmhhh-hh... Ah- Ahhh-"

Prompto mengangkat kedua alisnya atas erangan bernada "pemuasan diri sendiri", dan kedua matanya mulai memperhatikan seksama setiap gerakan pemuda berambut perak yang mencari reaksi dari tubuh si "Pangeran". Ia belum pernah menyaksikan masa "transisi", ini menarik.

"...Akh-h! Oh- Nggh-h!" Intonasi milik pemuda itu beralih menjadi serak- semakin tersengal dan seketika itu, tubuh mengejang seiring variasi teriakan keras, "GAAAH! GHH! OHHH!"

Prompto menatap sayu saat menyandarkan sisi wajah pada penahan kepala kursi.

Tahap telah berjalan... kematian bagi "sisi" manusia.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan melengking tinggi, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" dan pemuda itu meringkuk ke depan, berlanjut variasi teriakan menahan sakit sampai, "...UGGHH-"

Buyar muntahan terdengar sejalan aroma darah mengisi ruangan mobil.

Riku benar-benar meringkuk kesakitan karena seluruh isi organ dalamnya seolah-olah dipelintir dan dikeluarkan secara paksa dari kerongkongan, seluruh ototnya antara dibetot dan dicabik-cabik, susunan tulang selayaknya dipreteli satu per satu... dan _panas_... membakarnya hidup-hidup,

Tapi selama itu, sensitivitas meningkat drastis, inderanya berfungsi lebih dari sekedar sempurna.

Ia mendengar banyak dan mencium banyak... _sangat_ banyak... detak jantung stabil... stabil... stabil... stabil-

"_Riku..."_

Di detik muntahan, Riku memicing saat mengenal _siapa_ yang memanggil namanya, dan mendesis datar,

"_AXEL_..."

Terdengar mirip getaran dari tumpukan-tumpukan suara... membuat Gladious seketika itu menjauh, pancaran hawa ketakutan mencapai pada indera perasa milik Prompto dan Ignis.

"..." Noctis menjaga baik-baik kedua lengan Riku karena setiap detiknya, bocah ini bisa-

"AAAAAARRGGGH! LEPAS- AKU MAU MENGHAJARNYA!" Seruan keras seraya berontak.

Tubuh Riku masih berada dalam tahap "transisi", namun sudah sekuat ini. Cara getaran suara tadi seharusnya berada dalam fokus telepati, versinya mirip itu. Noctis spontan menyumpal mulut Riku menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya,

Gigitan keras menyambut,

Iapun menarik kasar tubuh itu sembari mencengkeram rahang dan mengirimkan vibrasi tekanan suara ala Siren pada otak... agar Riku mematuhinya,

"_Diam_. Aku adalah _Tuanmu_." Bisiknya pada telinga kanan.

Tapi di sisi Riku... otaknya sanggup memproses jauh dari kesadaran. Ia bahkan bisa "mengklasifikasikan" darah dari pemilik yang mengaku "Tuan" baginya, dan terkekeh pelan menyadari ini bukanlah "rasa" awal yang sekarang menjadi penantiannya.

Dan sekarang... semua sepertinya mempermainkannya selayaknya "barang". Ia muak digilir dalam pelukan _asing_ berkali-kali.

Tapi "rasa" ini _terlalu_ "Surga" bagi nalurinya, dan ia lapar,

_Sangat_ lapar.

"...!" Noctis tidak sempat bereaksi seketika pemuda itu membalikkan badan, dan sedetik berikutnya telah menggigit lehernya, menguncinya dan duduk pada pangkuannya, tekuk kedua kaki merangkap kedua sisi pinggulnya.

Cepat... _Terlalu_ cepat.

"NOCT!" Seru Gladious dan Prompto hampir berbarengan saat ia memilih diam dan membiarkan Riku meminum dari nadinya,

Gigitan versi begini bagi "Vampir" semacam dirinya adalah momen intimasi. Noctis menyukai cara brutal Riku mendominasinya, menarik porsi aliran darah selayaknya tanpa perasaan, hanya makan... namun sejauh keinginannya untuk menikmati, darahnya terlalu cepat tersedot,

"...Nghh- hei-"

Jemari tangan kirinya mengelus rambut yang tergerai, setiap kumpulan rambut yang menelusuri celah-celah jari terasa bak memegang kain sutra. Bocah ini telah semakin sempurna... sedikit lagi...

_Sedikit lagi._

Noctis membuka mulutnya, dan merajamkan baris gigi runcing pada leher milik Riku,

Riku seketika itu melepaskan gigitan,

"AH- AHH-"

Erangan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya kala mengangkat wajahnya... memejamkan kedua mata dan meresapi bagaimana perpaduan kenikmatan antara perih dan nuansa kelembutan... _eksotik_.

"Mmmmhh-" rintihannya semakin menjadi saat gigitan diperdalam, mengoyak jaringan daging dan menarik sedikit demi sedikit porsi aliran jiwa sekaligus membawanya terbang menuju tangga puncak kala bercinta.

"_Keras... Lebih keras..."_

"..." Sorot pandangan Noctis menjadi datar.

Ia memiliki pelindung yang bekerja alami bagi pikiran untuk menghindari "invasi" nyasar. Vanitas saja tidak bisa menembusnya, namun bocah ini...

"_Ah, Noct... N- Ahh-h..."_

"NOCT! Ada yang mengejar kita!"

Suara Prompto sekejap itu menyadarkan Noctis,

Bertepatan melepaskan gigitan, Riku menggigit lehernya kembali untuk menarik perhatiannya sekaligus membuainya langsung pada jalur kenikmatan karena bocah ini mempraktekkan tekniknya tadi, ditambah erangan menggoda yang berkumandang dalam kepalanya seolah-olah pertunjukan eksklusif hanya baginya...

Noctis menengadah, memberikan keleluasaan...

"...Nnhh- Ahh..."

Irama desahan dari mulutnya terdengar jelas, berulang... disertai performa dari kedua tangannya menurunkan libatan kain selimut sebatas pinggang... tubuhnya serius menginginkan intimasi,

_Lebih_.

Tapi Noctis tidak menyadari perubahan dari Riku,

Luka gigitan awal telah hilang, dan sekarang otak disana _mulai_ beradaptasi dengan kemampuan "Vampir"... tidak hanya itu, semuanya dipartisi semudah penjabaran label dan per bagiannya dikembangkan sesuai "keinginan".

Bahkan Noctis tidak merasakan... seluruh memorinya semasa memijak daratan Planet sedang ditelaah dan dipelajari lembar per lembar sampai bab per bab selayaknya membaca cerita dongeng.

Sepanjang itu,

"..." Prompto memandang bagaimana setiap gerakan jemari tangan merayapi lekuk badan milik pemuda berambut perak itu, bagaimana si "Pangeran" kemudian menggigit siku antara jenjang leher dan bahu... menyajikan adegan percintaan ala "Vampir" yang tidak hanya membuatnya "bereaksi", cara responsif dari pemuda itu semakin membuatnya ingin bercinta.

Keduanya sungguh... pemandangan yang _luar biasa_.

"H-hoi, Noct!" Seru Gladious sambil memandang ke belakang. Kelebat sosok-sosok berpakaian jaket hitam seragam kini terlihat jelas, dan salah satunya-

Pemegang Eidolon, Snow dari keluarga Villiers.

Sejak kapan divisi pemburu berdampingan dengan buruannya?

Pria yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan, pada depan Gladious... sedang sibuk menjedukkan dahinya pada kaca samping sembari bicara, "Ignis... Oh, Ignis... keluarkan aku dari sini, turunkan aku dari sini... mereka... terlalu... _terlalu_ _seksi_..."

Ignis menatap kaca spion tengah kembali, kedua iris dan rambut si "Pangeran" memakai dasar hitam sedari tadi, masih melanjutkan "adegan" ke tahap yang benar-benar intimasi. Kini kedua matanya terbuka lebar mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu telah-

"IGNIS!" Teriak Gladious bersamaan ayunan bilah scythe merah muda dari samping mobil, pada sisi penyetir,

Riku kali ini gerah dengan kalimat-kalimat di seputarnya beserta kicauan suara milik Axel dalam kepalanya, dan memutuskan,

CUKUP.

Telapak tangan kiri ditempelkan pada kaca samping selama merangkai satu kata di benaknya...

"_Singkirkan_._"_

Ignis terkejut saat laju asap hitam dari di kejauhan melesat menyusuri permukaan aspal dengan kecepatan tinggi, mendekati dari arah yang berlawanan seiring tampilan bentuk besar merebak keluar dari asap, dan menyerang si pemegang sycthe.

Pria berambut panjang merah muda kini menjauh bertepatan menyerang apapun bentuk tadi.

Tapi tidak hanya satu, puluhan laju asap hitam serupa melesat melewati sisi kanan dan sisi kiri mobil,

Ignis melihat melalui kaca spion samping... ternyata mereka adalah bentuk-bentuk serigala mesin seukuran beruang yang keluar dari permukaan aspal seolah-olah menjajaki anak tangga, semuanya berlarian di jalan melawan arah selayaknya kelompok hewan liar.

Riku melepaskan gigitan, dan menyeka mulut, lalu menjilat leher "pasangannya"... membuka mulut di depan mulut yang sudah melepaskan kuncian gigitan... dan mengamati wajah "pasangannya",

Hm... _pria ini_... Oh ya... pria ini adalah pria yang mengatakan "pasti" datang untuknya...

"Oh, Noct... _Knight-_ku_..._ aku akan mencintaimu selamanya... _sebagai_ Stella. Tapi kamu tidak akan bisa memilikiku." Ucapnya selama mendesah berkadar erotika di depan mulut yang menginginkan ciuman darinya.

"..." Noctis hanya bisa memandang seketika badan di depannya melebur menjadi asap hitam, menembus tubuhnya dan meninggalkan selimut di pangkuannya.

Ia tidak melewatkan satupun kejadian singkat tadi karena persenjataan miliknya yang tersamar warna udara telah bersiap sebagai barikade di sisi mobil.

Rupanya Riku kini sempurna sebagai hibrid "Vampir" dan "Neraka". Entah berkat bantuan dari darahnya, atau mungkin... semangat bertahan hidup dikarenakan...

_Dendam._

Ignis menghentikan mobil.

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam mobil segera membuka pintu dan keluar.

Kedua telapak kaki Riku sudah memijak permukaan aspal, mengayun langkah selama tarian asap hitam melibat kedua telapak kaki hingga sekujur tubuh... pakaian terbaik yang ada dalam pikiran Riku adalah pakaian "misi" milik Kadaj, kakak kembarnya.

Seluruh sosok berjaket hitam khas sempat menghancurkan semua serigala mesin, sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan pada "target" mereka yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapan,

Termasuk Snow.

Sementara itu... rambut perak mengalun sejalan langkah... Riku tersenyum sewaktu memfokuskan tatapan pada pemuda berambut merah api.

Dan Axel terkejut,

Pemandangan asap hitam meliuk dan menari di belakang pemuda yang pernah menarik perhatiannya itu... ratusan pedang katana tanpa gagang merebak keluar, seluruhnya mengatur diri membentuk sayap- tiga pasang sayap... separuh kanan adalah hitam, separuh kiri adalah putih...

Menganimasikan bentang keindahan dari sayap berbulu bilah pedang.

"Yo, Axel!" Kata Riku,

Axel serius "merasakan" kualitas ancaman atas suara-suara gemerincing bak berderik yang berasal dari sayap-sayap itu, kemudian memasang tembok pijaran api berlapis-lapis,

Tapi tubuh Riku menembus semuanya, dan _tetap_ berjalan,

Tanpa pertunjukan kain pakaian yang terbakar,

Tanpa sakit,

Tanpa luka.

Snow mengarahkan ujung laras senjata dan menembak tanpa aba-aba. Sayangnya sayap-sayap itu bergerak melingkupi, menahan seluruh peluru tanpa terkecuali.

Xigbar menyusul, hadir tidak jauh dari samping "target" dan mempersiapkan serangan,

Niatnya berhenti seketika ujung-ujung bilah dari sayap lainnya tiba-tiba berdiam di depan wajahnya sebagai acuan perhatian sekilas, atau lebih tepatnya... tidak dianggap karena kedua kaki itu _masih_ mengayun langkah penuh ketenangan...

Menuju salah satu anggota,

Axel, si pemegang angka "VIII" sekaligus pemegang gelar "The Flurry of Dancing Flames".

"Axel, apa kamu tidak ingin melanjutkan sesi _kita_? Aku _kini_ menginginkanmu, _juga."_

Pertanyaan dari Riku saat sayap-sayap berbulu bilah pedang itu membentang kembali selama berjalan, wajah disana secantik dewi Aphrodite... kedua iris _aquamarine_ secerah langit kala fajar menyingsing...

Pemuda yang mengambil "bentuk" bagaikan malaikat itu mendekat, dan _semakin_ mendekat.

Axel memutuskan untuk menanti dan bicara baik-baik,

"Riku, aku-" kalimat yang mau terlontar langsung urung begitu lawan bicaranya tiba-tiba berdiri sedekat inci dengannya... seiring pergerakan jemari kedua tangan merayapi kulit yang terbuka dari porsi tudung... sampai jenjang lehernya, menyendok sisi kanan dan sisi kiri rahangnya, menetapkan posisi wajahnya,

Nafas dingin yang menerpa seolah-olah permainan menggoda sewaktu bibir di depannya bergerak diikuti suara lembut yang mendayu,

"_Riku sudah meninggal_, Axel. Tapi mari kita mengulang perkenalan. Namaku..."

Ia terdiam membisu saat suara Riku mengisi dalam kepalanya,

"_**Nobody."**_

_"...Bisa mengingat?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Wogh, Riku mulai beraksi ^^ <strong>

**Judul bab diambil dari sajak "Disingenuosness" karya Mark R. Slaughter.**

**Versi Lightning adalah FF XIII, namun "cape" saya ganti dengan "scarf". Versi Snow adalah FF XIII-2 tetap dengan Shiva bersaudara. **

**Lalu Bahamut milik Yun Fang saya gambarkan sesuai Bahamut SIN summon-an Kadaj di FF VII AC, jadi lebih raksasa sewaktu mode Gestalt, supaya bisa dinaiki berdua, meski Vanille memiliki Hecatoncheir. **

**Terus... serigala-serigala mesin summon-an Riku saya gambarkan sesuai summon-an Yazoo di FF VII AC.**

**Makasih reviewnya~ *pelox Not***

**Untuk Not: Hehehe, Riku sebagai "vamp" akan sangat... memukau. *sambil kedip-kedip mata***

**Bab berikut, author edan ini akan berpesta dengan banyak karakter~ hohoho~ *tawa sadis*  
>Sudah pasti tetap akan panaaaaaaaaaasss~ *gigitin cabe rawit* <strong>

**Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	9. IX

_**IX.**_

"_**Space Paranoids."**_

Axel langsung melompat mundur seketika Riku menyeringai... menghancurkan dan menimbulkan distorsi dari segala penampakan indah di wajah tampan itu.

_Riku_...

Seseorang yang awalnya adalah manusia, _hanya_ seorang pelajar di Sekolah Menengah Umum Destiny sekaligus "Ace" bagi tim Auroch Blitz, _hanya_ seorang pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja meski berasal dari status keluarga "legenda"... dan sekarang...

_Sekarang_...

Riku telah 180 derajat beralih...

RUSAK.

Sel-sel otak terlalu berfungsi di atas aturan dari kesadaran, sekujur tubuh mengalirkan tenaga berlebih dan meluap ke segala penjuru arah... membangkitkan banyak dari kelas rendahan untuk berbondong-bondong keluar dan mencari _siapa_ si pemilik karunia.

Udara pengap oleh lalu-lalang cekikik tawa dari makhluk-makhluk halus yang terburuk; bangsa "Dominion", itu sebutan bagi mereka yang bergentayangan sekaligus mengintip dari sisi pembatas jalan dan menanti... _menanti_ _lengah_... mereka menginginkan tubuh berkekuatan anugerah dari kelas "Neraka".

Dan Riku...

Riku kelewatan _menikmati_ hawa ketakutan yang terpancar. Semua... Semua menatapnya selayaknya dirinya adalah monster.

_Mereka_...

Mereka memiliki jaket hitam khas yang sama, seragam, _sungguh_ menyebalkan... jaket hitam khas itu adalah awal mula pembawa bencana baginya.

Kemudian _Sora_...

Sora yang meninggalkannya bersama pemuda gila itu... Sora yang melihatnya dipermalukan habis-habisan... Sora yang melarikan diri darinya... Sora yang pergi dan Vanitas yang membuatnya memijak serpihan-serpihan harga dirinya yang hancur berantakan, menggilir dan melatihnya sebagai pelacur...

Lalu kakak-kakaknya... mungkin ia harus melihat balai utama Shinra dengan mata kepala sendiri...

_Tunggu_. Seseorang adalah... Ah, bau darah yang sewangi buah persik. Detik itu, Riku memutuskan untuk menyukai "aroma" itu.

Axel mengetahui arah pandangan si "Nobody". Iapun buru-buru menghampiri dan berdiri di samping si pemburu sambil berkata singkat, "Snow, lari. Jangan lihat ke belakang, lari saja."

"..." Snow menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda berambut merah api itu tersengal mirip orang yang sesak nafas, padahal pertarungan belum dimulai. Tapi memang, bocah itu...

_Menakutkan_.

Tapi Snow terdidik dalam keluarga pemburu, kalau hanya "bocah", apalagi Vampir anyar yang biasanya cuma menang "gaya"... walau ini akan sangat disayangkan, dirinya jauh dan lebih dari sekedar sanggup untuk menanganinya.

Ia turun dari motornya seraya menyahuti Axel, "Aku selalu optimis, dan kematian... _bukan_ lawanku."

Kemudian memerintahkan kedua Shiva bersaudara untuk menyerang bocah berambut perak itu. Nix dan Stiria memisahkan diri dari mode Gestalt, melayang dan melesat... mengambil jarak pada sisi kanan dan sisi kiri si bocah,

Riku tidak bergeming meski aliran es mengguncangkan jalanan layang yang dipijakinya,

Salah satu dari sosok-sosok berjaket hitam khas, wanita berambut pirang dengan tatanan ke belakang dengan sekumpulan rambut yang mencuat mirip sungut kecoa... lompat menyerangnya menggunakan lemparan-lemparan pisau... sementara dari belakangnya, kilau bilah sycthe menghunus,

Noctis dari kejauhan memberikan komando singkat pada ketiga anggota kepercayaannya, "Semua, kita bertarung."

Prompto melebarkan senyum diikuti, "Ooooh~" saat memanggil senjata apinya. Gladious menyahuti, "Yeah!" Seraya memanggil pedang besar. Ignis hanya "_hmph_" sambil memanggil pedang nodachi. Ketiganya melesat secepat kilat melewati sisi kanan dan sisi kiri si "Pangeran" yang memulai langkah,

Noctis segera mengambil pedang utama selama memerintahkan seluruh senjatanya untuk menyerang kedua Shiva bersaudara, kemudian menghilang dan muncul menangkis serangan dari pemuda berambut merah muda; si pembawa senjata sycthe.

Marluxia sempat memberikan "salam" seolah-olah perlakuan kehormatan bagi si "Pangeran", namun disampaikan berupa serangan mematikan.

Di sisi Riku...

Sayap-sayap berbulu bilah merajam permukaan aspal, seluruh es langsung menabrak seluruh bilah, dan berakhir membentuk semacam gulungan ombak beriak runcing di sisi kanan dan di sisi kirinya tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan pada masing-masing bilah.

Nix dan Stiria, kedua Shiva bersaudara itu tidak menyerah meski dikejar berbagai senjata milik Noctis... dan tetap menembakkan puluhan proyektil berbentuk bongkahan es runcing, bahkan menyerang dengan _"blizzaga",_

Riku bergerak secara reflek saat pilar-pilar es menyeruak dari permukaan aspal. Iapun kemudian memanggil para serigala mesin untuk menyeimbangkan proporsi jumlah yang mana "kawan" dan yang mana "lawan".

Di tengah kericuhan berbagai lesat dan derap dari para serigala mesin...

Xigbar melayani serangan Prompto. Prompto memiliki kelemahan mempoin senjata apinya cukup lambat, meski begitu... setiap tembakan terpresisi sempurna dan menimbulkan banyak kerusakan area. Larxene terpaksa membantu, sementara Demyx mengurusi serangan jarak jauh untuk para serigala mesin yang telah berlompatan menyerang... dan Vexen mengurusi bagian perlindungan.

Serangan Gladious ditangkis oleh Saïx, dari belakang Gladious... Laxaeus menetapkan kombo berbarengan Xaldin.

Ignis bermain mudah dengan Luxord, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki variasi serangan cepat dan sangat tangkas.

Axel kini maju untuk memancing Riku, dan berseru,

"Riku, aku _lebih_- _lebih_- LEBIH menginginkanmu! Dan kita membutuhkan privasi!" Sambil memasang tembok-tembok pijaran api pada empat sisi agar Noctis tidak mengganggunya.

Riku menganimasikan "ekspresi" saat sekujur tubuh Axel terbakar oleh api merah seiring cakram kembar melesat padanya... diikuti tarian api. Sayap-sayap mampu bereaksi menangkis, masalahnya...

Ia tidak sadar kalau energinya terpakai terlalu banyak. Kendali pikirannya tidak hanya pada ratusan bilah katana yang melayang dan bergerak sebagai tameng sekaligus serangan jarak jauh... _juga_ untuk para serigala mesin yang terus dibentuk tanpa jeda di luar "kotak" api, _bahkan_ memaksakan diri bersiap dalam kondisi "reflek" terus menerus,

Riku sekarang _malah_ memakai bola-bola energi "api hitam" agar mengimbangi serangan-serangan api milik Axel.

"Hooooh~" sela Axel seraya membawa cakramnya untuk menahan sabetan bilah-bilah sayap,

"...Hanya segitu, eh _Nobody_? Bicara tentang huruf N dalam nama NOBODY, kamu bahkan tidak membuatku me-NIKMATI!" Serunya, berharap Riku mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, membuang lebih dan lebih.

"Sungguh- BERISIK!" Balas Riku sambil melepaskan seluruh katana pada lawannya.

"AKU MENGINGINKANMU, RIKU!" Seru Axel saat gulungan api menghempaskan seluruh acuan bilah-bilah tajam.

Riku benar-benar gerah, baik oleh panasnya medan api beserta kicauan dari Axel. Pemuda berambut merah api itu sungguh... menyebalkan! Iapun memanggil bentuk serupa "Eidolon" dari porsi bayangannya,

Axel tersenyum mengetahui lawannya tersengal sangat berat seketika makhluk hitam besar yang melayang di belakang lawannya itu menghunuskan kepalan dari tangan yang bisa menjulur memanjang. Ia segera melompat dan berlari menaiki tangan besar itu, lalu bergerak secepat kilat menangkap leher lawannya,

Seluruh bilah katana berjatuhan dan pudar seiring belakang kepala lawannya menghantam permukaan aspal.

Kendali pikiran Riku telah mencapai batas maksimal, bahkan bentuk terakhir tadi ikut memudar menjadi asap hitam.

"...Ghhh!"

Erangan tertahan dari Riku... Axel tidak mengampuni semudah itu, dan menduduki perut Riku,

Riku semakin kesal, namun cengkeraman terus dipererat, dan tiba-tiba... mulut milik Axel menangkap mulutnya yang terbuka mencari udara, dan menguncinya. Ia kontan berontak dan menjambak rambut pemuda di atasnya,

Barisan gigi yang saling beradu, bibirnya dan lidahnya tergerat gerigi runcing... selama itu, aliran saliva mirip pijaran lava memasuki kerongkongannya. Ia bertahan tidak menelan... Sayangnya, yang terburu mengisi saluran telah memanggangnya dari dalam,

Terus, dan terus...

"...MMMFF!"

Jemari tangan sepasang milik Riku mencakar punggung Axel dengan panik... Axel mengacuhkan itu. Oh ya... pemuda "favorit"-nya sudah menjadi Vampir, tentu saja _hal itu_ akan menjadi di luar konsiderasi baginya.

"_Axel! Axel! AXEL! AXEL! __**STOP!**__"_

Axel tetap tidak memperdulikannya, memperdalam ciuman... jemari tangan kiri menjambak rambut perak dan menetapkan posisi kepala seraya membalas secara telepati,

"_Oh? Dimana kucing yang dulu mempunyai cakar, hm? Kamu tahu apa yang aku lihat sekarang? MARIONETTE! __**Sisa**__ dari Vanitas!"_

"..." Riku sangat lemas... juga terbakar baik secara emosi dan literal...

Ia serius marah... Tapi tidak sanggup berbuat lebih. Cara Axel yang mendominasinya, menampilkan sisi terendah dari bentuk seorang Vampir seolah-seolah mencabuti kebebasannya perlahan demi perlahan... Terperangkap, sukmanya terbelenggu... membawanya pada situasi Vanitas yang tidak jauh berbeda... dan rongga mulut Axel tidak jauh berbeda dari definisi api, lidah yang menghujam mengoyak lidahnya beserta kulit rongga mulutnya,

Riku berakhir pasrah...

Lagi-lagi berada pada posisi melayani dan... _di bawah_. Itu mencangkup pengungkapan metafora dan harafiah.

Ia membencinya,

Ia _juga_ membenci kelemahannya,

Ia _bahkan_ membenci tubuhnya yang sanggup mengembalikan "rasa",

_Memuaskan_.

"Sempurna."

Ngiang kata terakhir itu...

Indera pendengarannya mulai mendapatkan suara-suara bisikan manis...

"_Riku... Tuan Riku... Tuan... Tuan...Biar kami yang mengambil alih... Biar kami yang mengurusi pemuda itu... Biar kami... Biar kami membantumu... Hanya tubuh... Kami membutuhkan tubuh..."_

Ah, tubuh...

Axel terkejut seketika kelebat-kelebat menyeramkan berkutat bak beliung, semuanya meresap pada tubuh "pasangannya". Iapun melompat dan menjauh, kemudian memicing saat Riku perlahan beranjak berdiri setengah terhuyung...

Disertai kekeh, "..._Marionette_... _huh_...? _Semua... Semua mempermainkanku... Semua... Kamu pun... Apa aku... serendah itu..._?_ Sisa... huh..._?_ Akan kuberikan... semua yang tersisa dariku... Axel... semua... semua..._" suaranya terdengar bernada tinggi dan... _asing_,

"_**SEMUA**_**!**"

Bertepatan kata lanjutan itu, Axel membelalak pada tangan yang menghunus,

Ia sempat menghindar, namun sisi perutnya terburu terhajar,

Suara daging yang robek, diikuti burai penampilan organ lembek yang terlihat selama serpihan-serpihan daging berceceran di permukaan aspal...

Sisi bagus bagi Axel... kedua kakinya _masih_ berdiri, walau gemetar dan nafasnya terenggah-engah. Tangan kanannya memegangi luka. Ini luka yang lumayan fatal... tidak akan sembuh semudah hitungan detik.

"..._Axel_... _Axel_... _heheeheehehe_... _Axeeel_..."

Kalimat Riku itu diikuti kekeh maniak dan performa lidah yang menjilati jemari tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah,

"**..._AXEEEEEELLLL_!**"

Teriakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Axel melepaskan segenap kekuatan pada cakram, dan melemparkannya menggunakan tangan kiri... namun Riku bergerak seperti hantu, hilang dan timbul,

Jemari terarah pada bidang dadanya,

Saat Axel memejamkan kedua mata,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jeritan melengking keras, terdengar meraung dan bertumpuk-tumpuk dalam jutaan suara,

Axel membuka kedua matanya... ternyata tembok-tembok pijaran api miliknya telah runtuh bersamaan Riku yang mengejang seraya memegangi kepala,

Sinar-sinar formasi lingkaran "Trinity" berada pada pijakan kedua kaki Riku, seketika itu mengusir para "Dominion" yang menghabitasi.

Snow yang sedari tadi memutuskan menjauh agar tidak terkena serangan nyasar... kini terperangah memandang sosok si "pemimpin" kelompok Vampir ini, yang datang entah semenjak kapan... berjalan ke samping Axel dan berkata,

"Aku membutuhkan Xion dan Naminé. Bawa mereka kemari, keduanya tadi menolak panggilanku."

Sewaktu membuka Portal Kegelapan dan melangkah masuk, Axel sempat menoleh pada Riku. Ya. Khawatir... _sangat_. "Trinity" ber-elemen Terang, merupakan keahlian spesial milik Xemnas, berfungsi menyegel kemampuan kelas "Vampir"... bila dipaksakan terus menerus, bisa menghancurkan "target" itu sendiri.

"...GGGHHHH! RRRGGGHHH!"

Teriakan Riku beralih raungan sesak seiring tubuh bersimpuh dan meringkuk kesakitan... masih memegangi kepala, kini mulai mencakar kulit kepala seolah-olah hendak menguak batok kepala dan mengeluarkan semua isi dari dalam kepala.

Sekejap itu, Noctis menghentikan pertarungan dengan siapapun pemuda berambut merah muda tadi, dan mengerahkan seluruh senjata pada pria yang dikenalnya sebagai "teman lama".

Xemnas tersenyum saat Vexen memberikan perlindungan dari jauh, dan senjata-senjata itu hanya mampu berposisi mengancam di seputarnya. Iapun memberikan salam,

"Noct, lama tidak berjumpa."

Selama perkataan tadi, Noctis yang masih memegang pedang utama, menghilang dan muncul di udara... langsung menghujamkan ujung bilah pada formasi lingkaran "Trinity".

Xemnas tidak menghilangkan senyum seketika Noctis terpental dan memijak permukaan aspal, sedikit terhentak mundur. Berhubung "teman lama"-nya memasang ekspresi "pertanyaan"... Ia terpaksa menerangkan sesingkat mungkin,

"Aku sudah mengembangkan banyak, Noct. Kurasa dirimu... tidak ada kemajuan. Masih berpegang pada Kristal?"

Ketiga anggota kepercayaan si "Pangeran", segera beranjak mundur ke belakang "Tuan"-nya untuk persiapan melindungi... saat Noctis menjawab,

"Lepaskan Riku. Dia _milikku_."

Xemnas kini mengangkat kedua alis, sedikit... _lucu_, tidak lain dikarenakan persoalan "cinta" yang selalu berulang dalam keluarga terkutuk itu. Adik dan kakak, berebut seorang "pasangan" yang sama. Iapun membalas,

"Setelah Riku resmi berdiri sebagai anggota kami, kamu boleh membawanya sampai ke ujung dunia. Tentu, kalau _adikmu_ tidak mengejarnya juga. Aku _tahu_ adikmu... adalah Tuan_nya_. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan memanggilnya."

"Dan rencanamu adalah memancing Vanitas menggunakan Riku sebagai umpan?" Tanya lawan bicaranya,

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat menyahuti, "Versiku untuk kata rencana... itu banyak, Noct. Apa yang kamu definisikan dengan kata umpan, aku _tidak_ se-manusiawi itu. Dan Noct, kamu harus memegang prioritasmu sebagai darah murni, karena kamu tahu... kamu adalah yang _terakhir_ dari jajaran keluargamu."

Prompto langsung mengacungkan ujung laras senjata apinya, diikuti kalimat datar, "_Berani mengancam Tuanku_?"

Ignis membenahi penempatan kacamatanya kala mendengar intonasi kemarahan dari pria yang selalu super ceria. Versi serius dari Prompto... itu _berbahaya_.

Gladious memicing saat Riku memuntahkan darah, sekujur tubuh itu mengeluarkan ilustrasi asap hitam, dan formasi lingkaran "Trinity" tetap menyedot baik tenaga sekaligus penampilan disana. Iapun angkat bicara,

"Hei. Lepaskan Riku. Aku tidak akan mengulangi permintaanku lagi." Sambil mengangkat pedang besarnya, berniat menghancurkan jalanan supaya merusak formasi lingkaran "Trinity".

Xemnas memberikan aksi yang terlambang "silahkan". Barisan anggotanya yang berdiri segera berposisi di seputar grup milik Noctis, seluruhnya memasang pose bertarung.

Selama adu bacot tadi, Snow diam-diam sudah menarik Eidolon-nya pada mode Gestalt sekaligus mengirim Surel pada Lightning.

Di sisinya sendiri... Snow bisa saja mengambil Riku, soalnya elemen Terang tidak berpengaruh padanya. Masalahnya... satu-satunya orang yang dipercayainya dalam kelompok berjaket hitam khas ini hanyalah Axel. Dan Axel sudah pergi entah kemana. Berdiri untuk si "Pangeran" pun... sama saja, dirinya bakal dikejar oleh dua partai.

Tiba-tiba sebentuk sosok muncul di belakang Riku,

Pemuda berperawakan kurus ceking, berambut oranye bertatanan "_spike_", memakai _headphone_ ungu yang terpasang di kedua telinga sekaligus sebagai bando, pakaian kaos bervariasi hitam dan ungu berkerah tinggi tanpa lengan, berpasang dengan celana putih sepanjang lutut dan sepatu ungu semacam boot pendek yang longgar...

"_Iklan_." Kata pemuda itu sembari merangkul punggung Riku, dan sedetik itu...

Keduanya menghilang.

Jika Xemnas bahkan tidak berkedip, Noctis justru memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka berdua tahu, barusan itu... _Apa_.

Snow berusaha menahan tawa atas keseriusan kedua belah pihak sesama Vampir, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada kelas "Peri" yang mengincar... "momen".

Semuanya kini menoleh pada Portal Kegelapan yang terbentuk berbarengan langkah dari pemuda berperawakan jangkung... berjalan seorang diri dengan sedikit tertatih. Rupanya si Axel, yang mengangkat kedua bahu sambil berkata,

"Aku sudah mencari mere- Uh... lho? Riku?" Dan menatap sekeliling.

Xemnas menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memberi signal pada anggotanya yang berdiri disini untuk mencari. Semuanya kecuali Axel, segera menghilang ke dalam Portal Kegelapan. Kedua matanya mulai memandang luka yang masih menganga di perut Axel,

"Kamu _sedikit_ menyedihkan, Axel. Sebaiknya kamu mencari donor yang lebih segar, dan cepat bergabung untuk mencari Riku." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh, dan menghilang ke dalam Portal Kegelapan.

Axel melemparkan tatapan pada Noctis yang kini memperhatikannya. Semenjak pria itu memiliki penghalang alami serupa milik Xion... ia hanya mengerlingkan mata kanan, lalu berjalan menuju Snow,

"Yo, Snow! _Numpang_ dan _traktir_, oke?"

Pertanyaan yang berupa pernyataan, seperti biasa... khas dari pemuda berambut merah api itu. Pastinya... Snow hendak mengegas untuk melarikan diri,

Tapi si Vampir sudah duduk di belakangnya semudah dan secepat... _Vampir_. Meski sejujurnya merinding geli... mau sejelek, ataupun seburuk apapun pengenalannya terhadap kelas "Vampir", si Vampir ini terluka. Dan pertimbangan lainnya... si Vampir ini _cukup_ ramah. Mungkin... ia _bisa_ membantu sampai ke gudang darah.

Motor itu bergerak melaju disertai kalimat-kalimat godaan dari si Vampir untuk si pemburu.

Tadi... Prompto mau komentar. Tapi Gladious lebih cepat menahannya dan menggeretnya mengiringi langkah si "Pangeran" menuju mobil. Ignis hanya memudarkan pedang nodachi-nya saat membarengi ketiganya.

Tentu, arti dari "kerlingan" itu mempunyai makna.

Tampaknya Peri tadi adalah...

"..._Hei_."

Sayup suara... memaksa kedua mata Riku untuk membuka, dan sebuah wajah menyambut dalam pigura pandangan.

Paras itu imut.

Seperti...

Riku memalingkan wajah, dan baru sadar kalau kepalanya ternyata berada pada pangkuan pemuda _asing_ ini. Sejauh keinginannya untuk beranjak, entah kenapa... ia merasakan sedikit ketenangan batin.

Pandangannya kini mendapatkan deskripsi bahwa mereka berada pada ketinggian, dan tempat tubuhnya berdiam beralaskan permukaan batu. Bila sedikit mengintip... di bawah terdapat lingkaran jam besar, dan jalanan dasar merupakan pelataran luas semacam plaza.

Riku pernah kemari. Ini kota Twilight. Tentu, ia tidak pernah melihat semuanya dari posisi _ini_. Sama sekali tidak buruk. Tapi dengan situasi kota yang terlalu sepi dan hening...

"Tenanglah. Mereka _belum_ mencapai tempat ini. Pusatnya masih berada pada kota Radiant Garden dan kota Traverse Tavern."

Kalimat itu seolah-olah menjawab kekhawatirannya. Ia mengembalikan fokus pada si pemilik paha.

Pemuda ini... tidak mempunyai sesuatu- bagaimana ya... Ia hanya belum dapat mengklasifikasikannya. Dibilang manusia, juga bukan. Dibilang Vampir, ataupun Kegelapan seperti yang dipelajarinya dari memori milik Noctis... juga bukan.

Namanya? Masa ia harus memanggil "makhluk"?

"Namaku Neku Sakuraba. Usiaku 15 tahun, hitungan itu untuk ukuran manusia." Terang pemuda itu kembali.

"..." Riku mulai curiga... apakah pikirannya terbaca?

Neku menghela nafas panjang, kemudian jari telunjuk tangan kanan menunjuk dahi si Vampir anyar sembari mengucap, "Kamu... berlimpah energi, otakmu jadi menyumbangkan lebih. Semua yang mampu membaca, akan membacanya dengan mudah. Kontrol emosimu."

Riku kini bicara, "_Siapa_... kamu?"

Neku menurunkan _headphone_ dan mengalungkannya ke leher, lalu menjawab, "Kelas Peri. Tidak terlalu penting."

Riku mendapatkan mimik "tidak perduli" selama perkataan itu. Impresi pertama... makhluk ini terkesan cuek, namun dapat diajak serius jika diminta. Ia mencoba mencari pemaparan lebih... Tapi semuanya terlihat... biasa saja.

Apa keunggulan dari kelas "Peri"?

Neku menyahuti, "Banyak, Riku. _Kami_ menghindari komunitas karena sesuatu yang tampil luar biasa, semua akan mengejar. Kamu... seperti _itu_ sekarang. Bersikaplah biasa," kemudian menunjuk pusat dari bidang dada si Vampir anyar saat melanjutkan,

"...Gunakan hatimu."

Riku menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

_Hati_, huh? Apa... dirinya masih memiliki "hati"? Vanitas telah merampas semuanya... bahkan-

Neku menyela dengan, "Mengomel, mengomel, mengomel, dan mengomel."

Riku tertegun. Kata itu selalu dikumandangkan oleh Tifa kala Cloud bertindak membuang muka dan melarikan diri dari masalah.

_Begitu_...

Ia _masih_... melarikan diri, huh?

"Aku bangun seperti _ini_... untuk membalas dendam, mencarinya dan menghabisinya. Mungkin... itu keinginannya sedari awal. Membuatku menderita agar aku berdiri untuk itu. Sebenarnya... _mungkin_ aku sendiri yang harus mengakhiri _ini_, sebelum diriku tenggelam dan membawa dunia ini bersamaku." Tuturnya.

Riku menyadari benar kalau keterbukaannya terlalu... personal, menceritakan kekalutannya pada "orang asing". Tapi perasaannya sudah mati dan... _lelah_. Ingin mengistirahatkan badan yang "kotor" ini. Liang kubur, itu pilihannya.

Neku meletakkan telapak tangan kanan pada kedua mata si Vampir anyar, dan membalas,

"Warna putih, ataupun hitam... bukanlah kematian. Kesinambungan dunia selalu berdiri dua sisi. Tapi pilihan berawal dari hati. Riku, semua alasan... senyata pandangan. Tapi warna menentukan alasan. Lihat dan gambarkan... saat dunia berada dalam genggaman, warna apa yang kurang dari senyata pandangan_mu_?"

"..." Riku terdiam, namun mengerti inti dari kalimat tadi.

Tangan kirinya menyingkirkan pergelangan tangan itu, lalu beranjak duduk di samping Neku. Sejenak, kedua matanya terarah pada gugusan bintang yang membentang di langit malam... sebelum akhirnya mengucap,

"Biru... Langit-_ku_."

Neku memasang _headphone_-nya bertepatan si Vampir anyar menghilang seolah-olah terbawa oleh hembusan angin malam. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sewaktu suara gadis terdengar dari balik tembok yang berada di belakangnya,

"Terima kasih, Neku."

Naminé hanya bisa mengukir senyum sewaktu Neku mendengung singkat,

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Sedikit singkat, bab bagi Riku. Ketenangan sebelum badai menjelang. Hehehe~<strong>

**Neku Sakuraba menarik? Personaliti-nya memang acuh dan emo, terkadang menyebalkan. Jadi, saya sejajarkan dia mirip... Squall dan Cloud, meski dia akhirnya bersikap "sosialisasi". Karakter ini di fic saya, hanya dimasukkan sebagai... "iklan" ^^**

**Apakah Riku terkesan terlalu "berat"? Author hanya mencoba menggambarkan situasi "jiwa" dari Riku. Semuanya memiliki tahap. Mungkin terkesan serius, tapi saya selalu menyelingi cerita dengan sisipan humor kecil.**

**Bab selanjutnya, tetap ikuti cerita ya ^^**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	10. X

**X.**

"_**Friendship is like a violin; the music may stop now and then,  
>but the strings will last forever."<strong>_

"Seifer."

"JDUG!"

Kepala Seifer langsung terbentur meja saat hendak mengambil ponsel yang tadi jatuh ke lantai.

Suara tawa kecil yang khas... terdengar dari balkon kamar,

Seifer menoleh, kemudian memicing sewaktu melihat sosok temannya; teman sepermainan Blitz, berperawakan tinggi semampai mirip model walau tampilan bisep memberikan potongan berotot yang atletis... dan rambut perak yang mengalun pelan diterpa angin malam itu, nyaris bercahaya.

Definisinya satu,

_Cantik_.

"Hei," salam Riku, lalu melanjutkan,

"Aku... mencari Sora. Kupikir kamu mengetahui kabarnya setelah- uh, kamu tahu... kota Radiant Garden lumayan berantakan. Aku juga tidak menemukan Kairi."

Seifer mengambil ponsel, berdiri dan memandang seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu boot, mencari dimana perbedaan disana yang sekilas membuatnya beralih orientasi seksual... kemudian mengembalikan pertanyaan,

"Kamu bisa menelpon mereka, kan?"

Riku mendesah, namun menjawab, "Ponsel-ku tertinggal di kamar."

"Kalau begitu gunakan ponsel-ku." Ucap Seifer sembari meletakkan ponsel-nya di atas meja, lalu menyandar pada pinggir meja dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Riku mengerutkan kedua alisnya atas cara temannya seolah-olah... _menantinya_.

"Kenapa?" Tanya si pemilik kamar tiba-tiba, diteruskan, "Kamu menunggu undangan?"

"..." Riku menatap lantai kamar. Entah kenapa, permukaan itu terlihat... seperti air lautan, berombak dan beriak. Cukup menyeramkan... seakan-akan sesuatu akan muncul dan menangkapnya jika kedua kakinya menapak disana.

Mungkin ilusi... Mungkin pengelihatannya yang terlalu- berimajinatif semenjak "jalan" Kegelapan sedikit demi sedikit mulai diterimanya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti karena saat ini instingnya menyebutkan bahwa temannya _sengaja_ menekankan kata undangan.

Seifer masih tidak bergerak saat mengucapkan, "Kamu sepertinya tidak tahu... kalau aku memiliki separuh darah dari keluarga Villiers."

"...!" Riku kini terhenyak. Nama keluarga itu pernah... terbesit dalam memori milik Noctis.

Seifer menggeleng diikuti gumanan, "Tidak kusangka... temanku sendiri..." Lalu mengucap kembali, "Masuklah."

Seketika itu, lantai kamar beralih menjadi... lantai senormalnya. Riku sekarang mengerti kenapa Vampir menginginkan kata undangan. Meski tersebut "aturan"... sepertinya bukanlah "ketentuan". Melanggar atau tidaknya, sama sekali tidak terpaut dengan kaidah norma... melainkan resiko per individu.

Seifer mengambil ponsel dan menyodorkannya.

Riku berjalan terlalu cepat, namun temannya tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Iapun mengharapkan alasan saat berada di hadapan temannya, "Bagaimana..." walau akhirnya kalimat yang sudah terangkai di kepala, urung diutarakan.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Pertanyaan temannya itu memiliki intonasi sedikit terdengar menggoda... apalagi saat melanjutkan,

"Kamu... _semakin_ cantik."

Riku hendak membalas dengan komentar sarkastis, namun katup mulutnya dirapatkan kembali. Tangan kirinya menerima ponsel dan membuka aplikasi internet. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung kenapa memilih tempat Seifer dari semua jajaran teman yang ada di kota Twilight ini... Tapi ada rasa kerinduan untuk teman sepermainan Blitz yang _selalu_ mengerti sisinya... Mungkin pengaruh melankolis juga.

Selama mengecek kotak surat Surel, sorot kedua mata milik Seifer tidak pernah lepas mengamatinya penuh... pertimbangan.

Riku belum mempelajari sempurna tentang teknik "menyelami" selain "intimidasi". Lagipula... ia berusaha untuk menghargai ruang pemikiran orang lain.

Sewaktu desahan keluar dari katup mulut milik temannya, Riku memandang wajah Seifer dari bibir, tulang rahang, batang hidung, dan terakhir... mengadukan kontak pandangan dengan kedua iris biru yang sepucat mayat.

Seifer Almasy, temannya ini... sama sekali tidak buruk, hanya "keras" saja. Baru tahu kalau temannya memiliki separuh darah dari keluarga Villiers. Pantas saja, pria yang dipanggil "Snow" oleh Axel tadi... sedikit mengingatkannya dengan Seifer.

"Teruskan begitu... kamu akan memancingku, Seifer." Ucapnya, menggoda iseng-iseng saja sesuai khas lamanya sebagai manusia.

Seifer tersenyum, dan membalas, "Dan kamu sekarang berdiri disini, _menggodaku_."

Belum Riku sempat mengembalikan fase, Seifer sudah mengambil pak rokok dan korek, kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Pandangan Riku menjadi sayu... bicara tentang menggoda, temannya selalu lebih ahli mempermainkan situasi.

Hal yang aneh bagi sisi Vampir-nya, darah Seifer tercium... datar. Tidak sewangi manusia-manusia pada umumnya. Entah mungkin dikarenakan "warna" dari kaum Pemburu, atau... Riku yang tidak bisa mengklasifikasikan banyak diakibatkan dari kendali pikirannya yang masih lemah gara-gara pertarungan tadi?

"Tebakan terbaikku..." Suara Seifer menyela, "Sora dan keluarga Shinra telah mengungsi ke negara Valhalla." Pemaparan itu dikatakan tanpa menoleh saat suara metal terdengar disambung pematik yang dinyalakan.

Pakaian yang dipakai Seifer berupa kaos tipis berkerah "V" tanpa lengan bervariasi biru bercorak garis putih, berpasang celana jeans baggy hitam. Kedua telapak kaki tidak memakai alas. Keseluruhannya bisa dibilang... _sempurna_ bagi Riku.

Kontraksi tulang belikat, juga otot-otot bagian sayap punggung dan garis tulang punggung yang menyeplak pada kain kaos...

"..." Riku membasahi bibirnya seketika mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar ponsel kembali.

"Ri," panggil Seifer,

Riku tidak berkonsentrasi memilah nama-nama yang ada dalam kotak surat Surel, dan menatap bibir itu bergerak disertai suara,

"Aku turut berduka cita atas... keluargamu."

Sangat prihatin dan sesuai penyampaian arti bela sungkawa. Itu mengingatkan rencananya untuk mengecek balai utama Shinra.

Sewaktu Seifer membalikkan badan dan memperhatikan suasana kota yang sepi sembari hendak menghisap rokok,

Apit dari dua jari Riku sudah menahan pada perbatasan filter.

Seifer tidak komentar saat Riku menghisap rokok dari filter yang terdapat bekas dari bibirnya.

Kepul asap rokok menciptakan ilustrasi... Tapi Seifer tidak pernah menyalahkan pengelihatannya.

Seifer sudah menyaksikan beraneka ragam makhluk, kelas "Vampir" salah satunya. Riku, teman sepermainan Blitz ini memang "cantik" sesuai khas keluarga Xehanort, namun daya tarik disana bukanlah gravitasi selayaknya keelokan para Vampir kebanyakan. Kualitas disana justru menjauhkan, menakut-nakuti, dan...

_Kesepian_.

Jemari tangan kirinya meraih rambut pemuda di sebelahnya, menyibak perlahan setiap kumpulan helai perak. Temannya masih merokok seolah-olah mengacuhkan, atau mungkin... menahan diri.

Seifer kini mendekat, jemari tangan kanan menumpu metal penahan balkon saat mengisi ruang privasi dari belakang, dan mengecup sisi dari jenjang leher.

Terdapat reaksi desah, antara kenikmatan dan... "pengakuan".

Seifer membalikkan tubuh temannya secara intimasi, kemudian mengecup sisi kanan rahang, dan membisik,

"Aku akan menenangkanmu, untuk malam ini." Lalu mengecup jenjang leher... dan turun berlutut,

Pandangan Riku semakin sayu saat kedua tangan Seifer menaikkan retsleting jaket, berikutnya membuka sabuk celana... membuka kait dan menurunkan retsleting celana.

Sepanjang deret jari tangan kanan itu menyusuri sembul dari barang kepemilikannya yang berada di balik kain celana dalam hitam... Seifer tidak melepaskan kontak pandangan.

Dan baru memutus kontak pandangan sewaktu kedua celananya diturunkan sebatas pinggul, dan permukaan lidah yang mirip kertas pasir menyusuri ukuran yang masih setengah keras.

Riku menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada metal penahan balkon saat rongga mulut yang hangat melingkupi dan menelannya. Rokok yang telah terbakar separuh dibiarkan terseduh angin malam selama dirinya hanyut dalam permainan oral dari Seifer; temannya; teman sepermainan Blitz.

Kedua matanya mulai memejam bertepatan jemari kedua tangan milik Seifer merayapi pak otot perutnya, menguak jaket hingga dada... selanjutnya turun dan meremas perlahan kedua bokongnya, berikutnya turun kembali... menyelingi dengan kocokan pelan saat lidah melulur dan merotasi... sampai rongga mulut menelannya kembali, mengembalikannya jatuh ke dunia...

...Manusia,

Jati dirinya... _dulu_.

"...Ahhh..."

Desah kenikmatan dari mulut Riku terdengar mirip nyanyian dari mitos putri duyung... Seifer menyukainya dikarenakan tidak adanya pengaruh hipnotis, semuanya ini murni secara kesadaran, dan dirinya berusaha menyajikan "tingkat" terbaik untuk memperoleh desahan yang lebih memukau.

Sejak kapan "kesedihan" menjadi titik balik bak pendulum yang mendorong dan terpental, lalu kembali, mendorong dan terpental lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi...?

Seifer berharap dulu... _kalau_ dulu mengetahui Riku akan berterus-terang begini padanya...

"...Ohhh... Sei- Ohh-h..."

Seifer memejamkan kedua mata dan semakin menikmati, menekankan ujung dari kepala... sampai pangkal kerongkong, menelan keseluruhan utuh, lalu menarik dan mengulur sesuai irama, kemudian mengulanginya kembali... terus, dan terus, dan terus...

Jemari yang meremas rambutnya... dan pinggul yang menekankan dalam... menghujam mengikuti alur...

Sayangnya, limit adalah limit.

"...N-ahh- Sei- Seifer- Seifer... Ahhh!"

Di detik Riku menengadah... Seifer membuka kedua matanya dan menyaksikan bagaimana "cantiknya" makhluk bernama "Riku" ini. Miasma hitam yang merembes dari sekujur tubuh itu menciptakan keindahan tersendiri,

Selayaknya berdiri dalam dunia cerita kitab suci...

Dan Riku... adalah "_Fallen Angel_".

Cairan orgasme yang mengalir ke dalam tenggorokannya terasa bak bara api. Seifer tidak seharusnya menelan bagian "jiwa" ini. Tapi ia dapat merasakan... Riku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di balkonnya seperti ini.

Dan _ini_...

Ini adalah lambang perpisahan,

_Selamanya_.

"...Hhh-h...ahh-h..." Sengal Riku masih memburu. Kenikmatan ini...

Riku merindukannya.

Temannya menjanjikannya ketenangan, untuk malam ini. Tapi malamnya... akan sangat panjang. Riku tidak mau melibatkan Seifer dalam permasalahan pribadinya.

Mulut dan lidah milik Seifer masih bekerja mengeringkan sisa bagian "jiwa"... hingga akhirnya Seifer menatapnya... dalam dan... mengharapkannya seolah-olah memintanya...

_Jangan pergi_.

"Seifer... aku sudah membuang sebuah _hati_ dan sebuah _cinta_ untuk kedua bersaudara... apa kamu mengharapkan aku membuang jiwaku untukmu?" Utaraannya, semanis dan sepuitis selayaknya sedang memerankan sebuah karakter cerita dari kisah tragedi "Romeo dan Juliet".

Seifer kini tersenyum, dan menjawab seraya berdiri,

"Jika kamu selesai dengan urusanmu... Aku akan menerima _kehormatan_ itu."

Riku menyamai senyum saat membuang rokok yang sedari tadi telah mencapai perbatasan filter. Lalu memandang wajah temannya, dan mengucap bernada guyon,

"Jangan lupa pilihkan aku liang kubur terbaik."

Seifer tidak menghilangkan senyum kala menjawab, "Peti, dan himne untukmu, sekaligus rangkaian bunga mawar hitam. Aku _pasti_ menemanimu ke Neraka."

Riku tidak tahu apakah perkataan tadi serius, ataukah sekedar balasan canda... Tapi...

Ya. Seifer benar-benar menenangkannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Aw, sedikit bab untuk Riku. Pemuda ganteng itu sudah melalui banyak penderitaan di fic saya, setidaknya sedikit "ketenangan" tidak buruk ^^ *elus-elus punggung Riku*<strong>

**Bab selanjutnya, badai-badai-badaiiiiiii! *kunci pintu, kunci jendela, masuk di bawah selimut***

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**


	11. XI

**XI.**

"**_Dark, She is the mind of yours. Icy chill of thought becomes a steely shimmer._****_  
><em>****_Behold a glimmer in the black- a flash of grey, that even glows..._****_  
><em>****_In show against the hollowed dark of you."_**

"_Seifer_..."

Riku mendesah saat Seifer mencium ujung bibirnya seiring kedekatan intimasi yang semakin... membuai,

Jemari kedua tangan yang menyentuhnya di balik jaket... pergerakan yang perlahan, namun memanjakan. Riku tahu cara ini tidak berbeda dengan cara temannya memperlakukan... kekasih, digaris-bawahi: perempuan.

Mungkin Riku hanya jenuh dengan kualitas pemaksaan dan agresivitas dari mereka yang menginginkannya untuk menidurinya. Di lain sisi... temannya mampu memperhatikannya melewati semua perbatasan, walau Riku berakhir memalingkan wajahnya sewaktu Seifer hendak mencium mulutnya.

Dan pengakuannya dari lubuk hati terdalam, Riku mengharapkan temannya mau menjadi "_assist_" selayaknya bertanding di arena bola air Blitz.

Sejauh keinginannya untuk membandingkan perbedaan "aroma" buah persik yang didapatnya dari kadar darah milik Snow Villiers dengan "rasa" dari keluarga Almasy, Riku tidak mau melukai temannya dan keinginannya sekarang adalah berdiri menjadi "manusia" walau dirinya sudah bukan lagi seutuhnya berada pada golongan itu.

Riku membisik pada telinga kiri Seifer,

"Aku harus pergi. _Mereka_ kemungkinannya masih mengejarku. Aku akan membawa ponsel-mu, kamu bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kamu mau. Jiwaku telah tertanda namamu."

Pengaruh tata krama dari pengenalannya terhadap "kerajaan" keluarga Caelum dari memori milik Noctis... tampaknya terbawa kental jika alur perkataannya beralih menjadi serius. Lagipula "Tuan"-nya adalah seseorang dari keluarga itu, dan "cinta"-nya adalah kakak yang merupakan seseorang yang _terakhir_ dari keluarga yang sama,

Meski yang tersebut "cinta" hanyalah ungkapan penghargaan balasan yang dimaksudkan... _setimpal_.

Nama "Nobody" dipilihnya karena Riku _merasa_ bisa berperan sebagai "orang lain", semenjak perkataan Vanitas: "Sora adalah aku, dan aku adalah Sora". Baginya... itu pedih, mengambil "dua" peranan, bahkan saat dalam keluarganya pun, _dulu_... lalu _sekarang_ dirinya lagi-lagi harus berposisi sebagai "Stella" dan "Riku".

Tapi Riku tidak lagi membenci "kelemahan"-nya. Kebaikan adalah kebajikan. Riku mungkin akan mempertahankannya... _selamanya_.

Barisan gigi runcing yang dilihat oleh Seifer kala ini... bukanlah pemandangan yang terbaik, namun masa-masa sekolah dimana setiap hari berkumpul dan merangkul leher teman sepermainan Blitz, kemudian ini... ini... baik untuk urusan yang tidak diketahuinya dan urusan ini...

"Ri, satu malam... Aku akan menenangkanmu, untuk satu malam..." Bisik Seifer di depan bibir temannya, seraya menyeka rambut perak yang menutupi sisi wajah.

"..." Riku memicing, namun membuka mulutnya saat Seifer merapatkan pertemuan antara mulut,

Untuk ciuman berdurasi detik, Riku bertindak hati-hati. Tapi temannya bersifat keras kepala, memperdalam sesi dan Riku kini mengecap darah yang keluar dari luka goresan di bibir pasangan intimasinya.

Jika kesalahan Seifer adalah mengundangnya dan memancingnya, kesalahan Riku adalah naluri.

Riku _mau_ "teman abadi". Riku _juga_ mau banyak dalam kategori "abadi". Riku... _seharusnya_ tidak mau "kematian abadi" bagi Seifer Almasy,

Tapi...

"...Sei-" Sela Riku,

Seifer malah menekankan untuk satu kata, satu ungkapan, satu pernyataan, dan satu... _pengakuan_ bahwa temannya, Riku Xehanort, sebagai pautan "hati" sekaligus "cinta",

"...Ya." Bisik Seifer.

Yang mana arti "ya" disini, Riku memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Kata itu... satu kata yang memiliki arti sangat mendalam bagi kelas "Vampir". Tidak hanya merupakan tanda kesanggupan, juga tidak hanya perlakuan harga dari sebuah nyawa... melainkan pengorbanan dan kesetiaan.

Temannya telah menjanjikan ketenangan yang sangat dan... _terlalu_...

_Banyak_.

Riku langsung menggigit leher Seifer, keras... sangat keras... merajam dan mengoyak daging, mengunci, menghisap porsi darah secara kasar... karena dirinya...

Ya. Riku mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah monster dan seorang bajingan... seorang Vampir yang tercipta tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa pengorbanan dan tanpa kesetiaan sebagai tanda kesanggupan.

"...Ghh-h...! AH-"

Suara tertahan dan pelukan yang mengukung tubuh si Vampir...

Satu tangan berpegangan erat pada metal penahan balkon, Seifer bertahan untuk berdiri dan membiarkan "rasa" sebuah kematian merenggut nyawanya... hingga akhirnya,

Tercekik, udaranya semakin habis,

Dan limit adalah limit.

Tapi Riku meneruskan dan merangkap tubuh temannya,

Di lantai balkon... Riku untuk pertama kalinya menjamah arti "rapuh" dari seorang manusia.

Seifer memejamkan kedua matanya saat lingkar dari kedua celananya diturunkan, sudah tidak terasa apapun selain perih dan pedih. Seketika invasi merajam tubuhnya... otaknya masih bisa memproses kenikmatan,

Selayaknya berdiri pada pinggir tebing curam dan pada ketinggian di atas jurang, sedikit demi sedikit... pijakannya runtuh.

Seifer kehilangan rasional saat erangannya terlepas begitu saja,

"...Ohh! OHH-H! Dalam- Dalam- Riku- Lebih- AHH-H...! AH-"

Yang mana arti "dalam" disini, Riku telah terpukau oleh suara Seifer. Riku belum pernah menikmati persetubuhan seperti ini...

Memakan, sekaligus bercinta.

Ini adalah kenyataan yang gila.

Riku mendengar bagaimana irama detak jantung yang semakin frustatif oleh efek _aphrodisiac_ darinya, men-stimulasi seluruh kontraksi otot-otot sampai mengapitnya sangat- sangat- SANGAT erat, dan saat yang bersamaan... keseluruhan susunan syaraf melemah.

Riku memutuskan berhenti menghisap tanpa berhenti memainkan alur persetubuhan selama menggigit ujung kain sarung tangan untuk mendapatkan pertemuan antara kulit dengan kulit. Sempat melihat bagaimana temannya meringkuk dan bertahan- bertahan hidup, mencengkeram kain jaketnya... kedua kaki itu melingkari pinggangnya...

Ia mengerti sakitnya berhubungan intim dengan makhluk seperti dirinya. Tapi temannya... benar-benar kuat.

"..._Oh_, _Seifer_... _Seifer_..."

Suara panggilan dari Riku bagi Seifer terlalu "Griffon" dan sesuai mitos... sangat sesuai... dan tekanan yang mencabik tubuhnya benar-benar bak paruh, membelahnya... dan terus membelahnya... lalu kedua tangan yang menyentuhnya benar-benar bak cakar, mengeruk dan menoreh seperti sayatan pedang.

Riku kini menjalankan tahap "ritual",

Menggigit pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan menaruhnya pada katup mulut yang terbuka. Beruntung, "pasangan"-nya menerima aliran segar yang memasuki rongga mulut,

"...OHH-H...! OHH!"

Seifer mengerang dan terus mengerang saat Riku menggigit lehernya kembali, di tempat yang sama, sekaligus membuatnya mengecap dan menelan setiap tetes anugerah sementara Riku terus menggalinya dalam, dan semakin dalam... memacunya... dan terus memacunya... keras, keras, keras, dan kasar... selayaknya bercinta dengan _binatang_.

_Luar biasa_.

Di kejauhan, pada atap salah satu gedung...

Pupil dalam kedua iris kuning milik Saïx mengembang dan menciut sepanjang memperhatikan sebuah apartemen... balkon lantai "11" dimana terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang memadu kasih dalam tingkat...

_Menyeramkan_.

Aroma darah dari aliran merah segar yang tercecer... Asap-asap hitam milik si Vampir anyar terlihat bak sayap yang mengembang dan merenggang seiring tubuh itu merapat dalam kedekatan intimasi maksimal setelah merobek kaos si manusia untuk menggelut dan merampas setiap momen... _kehidupan_.

Vampir anyar itu... Riku Xehanort sepatutnya bersyukur memiliki cercah karunia dari "darah murni". Saïx tidak tahu, apakah kelakuan si Vampir anyar itu adalah untuk menciptakan bala tentara, ataukah sekedar keinginan untuk memperoleh "pasangan"... Tapi otaknya di detik ini menyimpulkan,

Ia TIDAK menyukai itu.

Dirinya adalah salah satu "rupa" dari Kegelapan, setara dan selayaknya Xemnas beserta Xigbar... bahkan Vanitas. Sedangkan si Vampir anyar adalah Vampir yang mempunyai "kuasa" dalam perbatasan Kegelapan, dan darah dari keluarga Almasy semenjak peperangan pertama antara Kegelapan dan Terang...

Telah seimbang dengan kata "spesial".

Saïx langsung melesat menyerang si Vampir anyar.

Riku pun menggeram seketika sesinya terganggu... dan mengetahui bahwa salah seorang dari pemakai jaket hitam khas, pria berambut biru sepanjang sepertengahan punggung dengan wajah bercodet mirip bekas luka sayatan milik Seifer, namun berbentuk "X"... dan warna kedua iris itu adalah warna yang paling dibencinya.

_Mereka_ sudah menemukannya, dan disini... dirinya _masih_ berhubungan intim dengan temannya. Dan part mengesalkan dari situasi ini... dirinya sama sekali belum menjajaki tangga kepuasan. Itu menambah deretan kebenciannya.

Ratusan bilah katana tanpa gagang merebak dari miasma hitam di belakang punggung Riku, semuanya meluncur pada lawannya tanpa pengaturan kendali pikiran yang terfokus,

Bagi Saïx, perlawanan itu menjadi terkesan meremehkan... serupa permainan "bocah". _Menyedihkan_. Inikah yang diharapkan Xemnas untuk duduk di salah satu kursi angka dalam barisan kepemimpinan Organisasi?

Pedang besar yang tersebut "claymore" menangkis seluruhnya dengan mudah, lalu Saïx dari udara menghujani balkon dengan manifes bayangan dari pedangnya,

Seifer yang saat itu sangat lemas, langsung memeluk Riku tanpa mengindahkan sakitnya kontak persetubuhan yang masih berjalan, dan di detik-detik kesadarannya, berseru,

"...VIVI!"

Bentuk kecil berwajah dan tubuh hitam... bertopi penyihir selayaknya berada dalam masa Halloween, pakaian berlengan panjang biru dengan kerah lengan putih, berpasang celana hijau dan bersepatu mirip buah labu,

...Muncul melayang di depan balkon dan memberikan kubah sihir perlindungan,

"...!" Saïx mau tidak mau terpaksa mundur seketika seluruh bayangan senjatanya terpental dan dibalikkan menyerangnya,

Bahkan makhluk kecil bernama "Vivi" itu selanjutnya mengambil alih semua kendali pedang katana milik Riku, melibat masing-masing bilahnya dengan kekuatan berbagai elemen untuk dijadikan barikade beserta serangan saat melesat meninggalkan area balkon dan mengejar sosok yang ditunjuk sebagai "lawan".

Riku tidak mengerti bagaimana Seifer memiliki "peliharaan" dari alam Kegelapan, namun tubuh temannya kini mengejang memasuki fase "transisi",

Tanpa memperdulikan, Riku... _masih_ menggali... memuaskan diri sepanjang lantunan erangan-erangan milik Seifer yang semakin tertahan dan terpatah-patah,

Beberapa kali... belasan... puluhan...

Riku menggigit di tempat yang sama lagi, sudah tidak menghitung lagi kala pencapaian puncak klimaks dan mengisi tubuh temannya dengan segenap kepuasan "jiwa".

"...AAAHH-H...! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Teriakan Seifer terdengar mirip raungan berat sebentuk "Beast",

Aroma dari cairan orgasme milik manusia; milik Seifer. Detik itu, Riku memutuskan untuk menyukainya, sangat- sangat- SANGAT menyukainya. Terlalu-

_Liar_.

Tapi kedua matanya kini terbuka lebar, Riku terlambat menyadari bahwa perubahan Seifer sama sekali tidak normal.

Temannya menderita... sangat menderita... selama deret kuku jemari kedua tangan itu mengeruk permukaan lantai kayu... barisan kuku itu telah beralih hitam dan runcing,

Riku langsung menarik diri dari temannya dan memutus kontak persetubuhan. Serius menjauh ketakutan di ujung balkon; pada siku metal pembatas balkon... sampai akhirnya melorot duduk bersandar pada metal jeruji pembatas balkon, kedua kakinya menekuk di depan dada, kedua telapak tangannya menutup kedua daun telinga. Kepalanya penuh dan pelik oleh perasaan bersalah,

Apa yang ia lakukan...? Apa yang TELAH ia lakukan...?

Sementara itu, Saïx masih bertarung melawan makhluk "pelindung" keluarga Almasy. Makhluk kecil itu adalah segolongan kelas "Peri", namun berada di tingkatan lebih tinggi. Berbagai sihir mematikan meluncur bertubi-tubi ke arahnya, tanpa jeda.

Itu _baru_ satu. Ratusan makhluk seperti itu _pernah_ berdiri, sampai-sampai memanggil "Tuan" bagi keluarga yang bertarung melawan dua belah pihak, Kegelapan dan Terang. _Mereka_ juga mempunyai keahlian sihir berelemen dari dua belah pihak,

Dan keluarga itu _juga_ mempunyai "kutukan"... bila salah satu anggotanya, ataupun keturunannya memilih jalan dari antara dua belah pihak... maka... akan ditakdirkan menjadi-

Di sela serangan balasan, Saïx memicing seketika memperoleh pengelihatan janggal,

Sepasang sayap dan sebuah ekor sesuai bentuk gambaran "iblis" keluar merobek punggung dan kulit dari pangkal tulang belakang, lalu sebuah jalu tajam serupa milik ayam menghiasi pada kedua pergelangan kaki selama sekujur kulit dari separuh tubuh ke bawah membiru, kemudian sepasang tanduk serupa milik banteng keluar dari kedua sisi kening, dan sepasang taring tajam berada pada deretan baris gigi.

Oh, demi segala Kegelapan...

Pemuda manusia itu telah mengakhiri susunan ranting dari keluarga Almasy, sekaligus mengawali terbentuknya kelas baru dari susunan level Kegelapan, dan itu adalah-

"...!" Saïx memijak permukaan lantai beton di atap salah satu gedung dengan sedikit terhentak mundur atas serangan "meteor" dari makhluk kecil yang menjadi lawannya. Ia memutuskan pergi melalui Portal Kegelapan dan mengabarkan pada Xemnas bahwa "Riku Xehanort"...

Mempunyai "Pelayan abadi" berupa...

_Incubus_.

Riku benar-benar stres memandang perubahan wujud Seifer; temannya; teman sepermainan Blitz... meski wajah itu tetaplah Seifer... Seifer _seharusnya_ menjadi Vampir seperti dirinya. Tapi kenapa...

_Begini_...?

Vivi segera menghancurkan ratusan pedang katana yang melayang di seputarnya sebelum si pemilik; si Vampir mengambil kendali kembali. Lalu muncul di samping Seifer yang kini menggeliat pelan setelah melalui fase "transisi".

"..." Vivi hanya bisa memandang sayu pada Tuannya, kemudian melemparkan pandangan pada si Vampir yang kini menyandarkan sisi kepala pada metal jeruji pembatas balkon, kedua mata disana mengalirkan air mata. Kesedihan yang mengukung baik pada dirinya, juga pada si Vampir... tidak akan bisa merubah apapun.

Semuanya _telah_ terjadi.

Vivi selalu menghargai Tuannya, juga keputusan Tuannya yang tadi memintanya untuk tidak turut campur dalam masalah... "perasaan". Kelas "Manusia" memang ironis, "hati" dan "cinta" selalu akar dari kisah tragedi, walau tidak semuanya... keluarga dari Tuannya adalah awal dari tragedi bagi segala makhluk yang mengisi dan memijak Planet.

Seifer kini membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Vivi, bibirnya bergerak pelan disertai suara lemah,

"Vivi... apakah _kita_... akan berjalan bersama...?"

Pertanyaan itu _seharusnya_ memiliki kelanjutan "...Seperti _ini_?"

Vivi membalas tatapan Tuannya, berikutnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban padat dan ringkas.

Seifer tersenyum.

Bagi Vivi, senyum itu sudah bukan berupa kehangatan bertaraf manusia. Kelas "Incubus" mempunyai keahlian semacam hipnotis, bahkan otoritas dan kendali penuh pada kelas-kelas tersisih.

Masing-masing Incubus sangatlah lincah dan... _kejam_. Mereka _dulu_ benar-benar langka, jumlahnya terhitung dengan jari tidak lain disebabkan benih yang dibagikan dipakai untuk memanipulasi "mimpi". Mereka sudah punah di tangan keluarga Almasy sedari jaman perang pertama antara pihak Kegelapan dan pihak Terang.

Mereka yang akhirnya mengutuk keluarga Almasy dikarenakan pembantaian habis-habisan semenjak permasalahan "teritori", padahal saat itu... keluarga Almasy berada pada permasalahan yang sama dengan keluarga Caelum; keluarga yang menamakan diri "Vampir" sekaligus penguasa tanah Tenebrae.

Perseteruan antara kedua keluarga itu akhirnya teredam oleh berbagai kericuhan dari keluarga Fleuret; keluarga yang mengakui diri sebagai pemegang pihak Terang.

Keluarga Almasy... satu per satu gugur dan menjadi "dongeng" untuk keluarga Villiers; keluarga yang membentuk persekutuan "Pemburu" sekaligus mengikat tali pertemanan dengan keluarga Farron; keluarga yang memimpin negara Valhalla.

Negara Valhalla menempati benua terbesar; benua yang terdiri dari hutan dan alam yang hijau adalah tempat tinggal para makhluk raksasa... nantinya makhluk-makhluk itu dikenal sebagai kelas "Eidolon".

Permasalahan keluarga Farron sendiri tidaklah kecil, keturunannya pernah menyenggol "teritori" keluarga Shinra; keluarga yang tidak disangka _berakhir_ memiliki hubungan separuh darah dengan keluarga Xehanort... dan keluarga Xehanort kemudian bersilang jalan dengan keluarga Caelum.

Dalam pergantian tahun demi tahun, terkuak bahwa keluarga Xehanort ternyata membenci keluarga Shinra.

Berkat Sephiroth; jenderal termuda dari negara Cetra... negara yang terkenal dengan peradaban termaju dan berteknologi canggih; negara yang berada di benua terbesar kedua yang dikelilingi oleh samudera, berhasil menaklukkan negara Valhalla,

Saat itu, keluarga Farron bersumpah untuk melindungi keluarga Shinra.

Akhir dari cerita... begitu keluarga Shinra mengetahui kisah peperangan abadi antara pihak Kegelapan dan pihak Terang, mereka membentuk badan rahasia, Turks.

Turks mengambil pedoman dari keluarga Almasy, yaitu tidak memihak.

Terbagi tiga divisi... Satu di bawah pimpinan keluarga Farron, satu lagi di bawah pimpinan keluarga unik, yaitu keluarga Valentine. Divisi terakhir adalah pencari informasi, bekerja sebagai kaki dan tangan sekaligus mata, telinga, dan kepala bagi kedua divisi lainnya.

Keluarga Valentine menggunakan kekuatan dari pihak Kegelapan untuk memburu para pemegang pihak Kegelapan lainnya. Semenjak kisah itu, partai demi partai terbentuk untuk menyaingi kebolehan Turks. Kelas-kelas yang terbuka dari susunan alam Kegelapan, saling menentukan aliansi... baik yang menghindari para Pemburu, ataupun yang menghindari pertikaian.

Keluarga Caelum; keluarga yang terhitung dalam pihak Kegelapan, bekerja sama dengan keluarga Fleuret dikarenakan negara Cetra hendak memperluas wilayah sampai ke tanah Tenebrae.

18 Tahun lalu, setelah salah satu keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Caelum, Vanitas Caelum gugur... Noctis Lucis Caelum merubah sistem "kerajaan" menjadi "negara" dan menampakkan diri dalam perang baik dengan negara Cetra, juga dengan partai-partai yang memegang pihak Kegelapan.

Dua tahun lalu... Pangeran Noctis menandatangani lambang perdamaian dengan negara Cetra, namun tetap menjalin persekutuan dengan keluarga Fleuret. Kedua keluarga itu berakhir memilih opsi mengucilkan diri dan membatasi kelas "Vampir".

Dan sekarang...

Tampaknya segala yang terjadi semenjak pertemuan si pemegang keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Almasy dengan si pemegang keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Xehanort... merupakan suratan takdir.

Segolongan kelas "Peri" seperti Vivi, mengetahui perjalanan dekade demi dekade dari sejarah kelam itu. Mereka adalah saksi bisu, meski sebagiannya berakhir tetap mengabdi pada keluarga Almasy dan banyak lainnya mengambil tempat berdiam di antara lalu-lalang kesibukan kelas "Manusia".

Vivi kini membantu Tuannya untuk duduk.

Seifer merubah penampilannya menjadi bentuk manusia normal agar tidak mengintimidasi Vampir yang menjadi Tuannya. Teknik "manipulasi" itu adalah keahlian alami dari kelasnya.

Kedua matanya dapat membaca keseluruhan dari makhluk yang bernama "Riku", bahkan mengetahui betapa hancurnya "jiwa" disana. Ketujuh dosa dari kelas "Manusia" yang tampak dari "hati", meninggalkan retak-retak yang tidak dapat dibenahi oleh "perasaan".

Pemaparan keseluruhannya adalah "meminta" kematian, walau kenyataannya... Tuannya _sudah_ "mati".

Deskripsi selebihnya... kekuatan Kegelapan milik Tuannya ini memang besar, ditambah kualitas kepandaian... semuanya sempurna. Masalahnya... masih _terlalu_ prematur, dan dilepaskan begitu saja tanpa kehadiran Tuan yang menjaga.

Situasi kebingungan dan ketakutan selayaknya anak hilang... benar-benar "_Fallen Angel_".

"...S-sori..." Kata Riku dengan terbata.

Seifer menyunggingkan senyum saat menyahuti, "Riku... ini bukan kesalahanmu. Aku yang mengundangmu, dan memintamu." Kemudian melemaskan otot-otot leher, dan melepaskan sobekan kain yang masih menggantung pada tubuh beserta kakinya,

Lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya disertai satu kata,

"Kemarilah."

Terdapat intonasi perintah, namun tersamar fasih dengan utaraan yang lembut. Sekali lagi, itu adalah keahlian alami dari kelasnya.

"..." Riku saat ini sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat hasil karya seperti _ini. _Sayangnya, makhluk ini... adalah miliknya.

Seifer melebarkan senyum saat Tuannya membawa tangan kanan yang gemetar untuk meraih telapak tangannya. Sekejap pautan terjadi, Seifer menarik tubuh Tuannya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Kedua iris _aquamarine_ yang basah oleh linang air mata... sangat mempesona. Seifer tidak mengerti... kenapa kelas "Vampir" mempunyai perasaan, mungkin tidak lain disebabkan mereka adalah golongan yang awalnya berasal dari manusia.

Tapi keunikan spesial dari Tuannya ini adalah belas kasihan, dan itu... _luar biasa_ mempesona.

Riku sendiri tidak menyadari, hipnotis yang bermain sejalan kontak pandangan telah membekukan pemikiran dan insting.

Seifer bicara kembali semudah percakapan dalam kawasan antara sesama teman, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menenangkanmu, untuk satu malam... dan menemanimu ke Neraka," lalu mengecup rahang kanan Tuannya, dan membisik,

"...Namun Planet ini _adalah_ Neraka. Kalau begitu yang kurang adalah peti dan himne untukmu, sekaligus rangkaian bunga mawar hitam."

Riku menatap sayu sewaktu "Pelayan abadi"-nya meneruskan,

"Jiwamu... adalah _dirimu_ _sendiri_, tertanda namaku. Peti... adalah ruangan kamarku. Himne... adalah suara _kita_. Rangkaian bunga mawar hitam akan hadir di atas ranjangku. Dan aku _sekarang_ ingin menerima kehormatan... yang berada di dalam tubuhmu."

Riku mendesah kala deretan kuluman mengisi jenjang lehernya. Kedua tangannya mengalung di belakang leher Seifer... dan membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut ciuman selayaknya tubuhnya terbuka untuk-

"N- Ahh-"

Rintihan pelan terlepas begitu saja dari mulut Riku seketika jari tengah dari tangan kanan Seifer memasukinya perlahan demi perlahan... mencoba membiasakannya dengan invasi.

Seifer meraup katup mulut yang terbuka menantinya, dan memperdalamnya dengan aksi ter-sensual selama berikutnya mengisi tubuh Tuannya dengan dua jari, sementara hatinya meluweskan senyum... senyum terlicik saat pakaian di tubuh Tuannya perlahan pudar dalam miasma hitam, menampilkan kulit mulus; semulus perempuan.

Oh, tidakkah makhluk bernama "Riku" ini benar-benar luar biasa?

Vivi terkejut sewaktu Tuannya melirik padanya. Sekali lagi, perintah untuk tidak mencampuri "perasaan" dikumandangkan kembali dalam sorotan mata itu. Vivi terdiam membisu saat Tuannya menggendong si Vampir ke dalam kamar.

Kala menghilang... Vivi berharap Tuannya tidak menggunakan perasaan selama berhubungan intim karena...

Kelas "Incubus" _selalu_ mengundang kelas "Nightmare" dan itu...

Akan menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi si Vampir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****  
><strong>**Ouch. Seifer sebagai Incubus? *Ehem***

**Judul bab diambil dari bait sajak "You, the Dark" karya Mark R. Slaughter.**

**Saya sudah menggambarkan versi Planet di fic ini. Benua-benua lainnya masih ada, tapi untuk sementara akan terfokus dengan kedua benua tadi. Situasinya antara keluarga-keluarga yang berperan penting dalam pertarungan antara Kegelapan dan Terang juga sudah dipaparkan, semoga kalian bisa membayangkan sesuai versi saya.**

**Semenjak saya membawa "Vampir", cerita ini lumayan berisi mitos. Dan saya menyukai membaca wikipidia tentang dewa-dewi. Jadi... mohon jangan bingung.**

**Makasih reviewnya~ *hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Itu si Prompto yang jedukin dahi. Pemuda itu memang saya coba gambarkan semenarik dan se-"polos" sesuai citra "super ceria" di FF XIII Versus.****  
><strong>**Riku memang sudah berubah sempurna, sayangnya si Vanitas membiarkan Riku bergelut sendirian di dunia yang penuh... makhluk. Menyenangkan, akhirnya saya bisa membuat Riku menjadi "seme". Hahaha~ Meski berakhir... "uke" kembali di tangan Seifer versi Incubus. Hehehe~**

**Bab berikutnya... akan bertema Riku dan Riku dan Riku, author sarap ini berniat mengobok-obok karakter Riku, tentu... banyak karakter lainnya yang bakal nimbrung. Hahaha~ *uhuk-uhuk, sampai keselek***

**Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	12. XII

**XII.**

"_**What if death is nothing but sound?  
>Electrical noise. You hear it forever. Sound all around. How awful.<br>Uniform, white."**_

Riku tidak tahu kapan kedua kakinya memijak, namun "daratan" yang menjadi alas dari kedua sol sepatu boot-nya, adalah hitam.

Kata "hitam" disini sesuai senyata pandangan, tidak ada satu pun bentuk selain pemaparan kosong, dan...

_Hitam_.

Ia merasa telah menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan. Tapi disinilah dirinya berdiri, seakan sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat. Bahkan berputar-putar pun... juga _tampaknya_ tidak. Aneh... tidak ada acuan sebagai patokan tujuan, ataupun patokan awal. Yang dirinya ketahui, saat ini _seharusnya_ dirinya sedang bercinta dengan Seifer; "Pelayan abadi"-nya.

"Seifer!" Serunya,

Setidaknya Riku mengharapkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Berada disini... Ia takut kalau-kalau ini adalah bayangan masa depannya. Meski otaknya meragukan semua yang berada dalam batas pandangannya... Tetap saja, dirinya _sekarang_ berdiri disini...

_Sendiri_.

"Seifer!" Ulangnya,

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suaranya... yang menggema ke segala penjuru arah.

Ia mulai panik,

"SEIFER!" Panggilnya, kali ini merupakan seruan sekuat tenaga.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Riku mendengar suara langkah. Pelan, namun melangkah pasti...

Ke arahnya.

Kedua matanya memicing untuk mempertajam pengelihatan. Kemudian Riku tersentak, dan melangkah mundur bertepatan sebentuk sosok perlahan terkuak dari pemandangan hitam.

"Ah, _kekasihku_."

Pernyataan sebareng pemuda berambut _"spike"_ berwarna biru tua, tampil bersama kelengkapan keseluruhan perangkat penutup tubuh bervariasi warna khas yang mulai dibencinya, dan senyum itu; senyum yang terbilang dalam barisan mimpi buruknya.

"Aku menantimu. Kupikir kamu tidak akan lahir di duniaku. Baru mau kubawakan rangkaian bunga mawar hitam untuk menemanimu..."

Kalimat itu disertai guguran kelopak mawar hitam berbagai ukuran dari genggaman jemari tangan kiri disana, berikutnya terbawa sapuan angin... seolah-olah memberikan efek dramatisir saat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimat,

"...Di Neraka."

Riku pun menggeram, "Vanitas."

Si pemilik nama hanya terkekeh, lalu berkata,

"Rupanya _kekasihku_ merindukanku. Aku pun tidak jauh berbeda, dan jauh- jauh- JAUH LEBIH merindukanmu. Mungkin kita bisa bermain _kembali_. Kamu tahu... melihatmu menangis, mengerang, merintih, dan memohon padaku. Kamu seperti wanita, _kekasihku_. Sedikit pemanasan, dan kamu membuka kedua kakimu untukku. Tapi kamu adalah favorit-ku sejauh ini. Bagaimana... kalau kamu menemaniku bermain _sekali_ _lagi_?"

Setelah nada pertanyaan diungkap, seketika itu pula beliung berputar di seputar kedua kaki Riku dan menguak daratan hitam... membuka sinar sekaligus lapisan lantai baru.

"..." Riku terhenyak memandang lantai hitam-putih mirip papan catur, sangat luas, namun batas di seputar berupa garis lingkaran. Dirinya dan lawan bicaranya berdiri berhadapan pada masing-masing kutub, dan daratan papan catur ini melayang di tengah pemandangan hitam.

Vanitas menyela, "Aku akan memilih kotak hitam, dengan begitu kamu bisa memprediksikan langkahku. Dan pemainku adalah..."

"...!" Riku terkejut mengetahui sosok-sosok bermunculan sebagai bidak, salah satunya adalah...

Axel tersenyum saat memainkan kedua senjata cakramnya. Api merah menghiasi senjata berduri delapan mirip desain kunai. Pemuda berperawakan jangkung itu menempati posisi Dayang sayap kiri.

Di sebelah Axel; posisi Ratu, diisi oleh wanita berambut pirang berwajah cantik, pakaian putih standar berpasang rok mini hitam dan sepatu boot hitam setinggi seperbatasan lutut. Di belakang punggung, muncul garis-garis sinar kuning semacam formasi sihir seakan-akan dilingkupi oleh sinar rasi bintang berbentuk sayap.

Jemari lentik dari tangan kanan yang ramping mengambil pedang rapier. Cara dari penampakan butir-butir mirip kaca, mengingatkannya pada Noctis. Riku _juga_ pernah melihat paras rupawan itu dalam memori Noctis.

Oh ya... _mirip_ Stella Nox Fleuret.

Di sebelah Vanitas yang menempati posisi Raja; posisi Dayang sayap kanan, diisi oleh Sora; sahabatnya sendiri.

Posisi Kuda sayap kiri berdiri seorang pemuda serupa pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang ditemuinya karena situasi tidak sengaja oleh Tidus, namun seluruh kenaan persis dengan Vanitas.

Posisi Kuda sayap kanan berdiri sosok yang mirip Terra, namun rambutnya putih dan "_spike_" sedikit panjang.

Benteng sayap kiri dan sayap kanan diisi oleh pria berjaket hitam khas. Satunya seperti yang menyerangnya tadi di balkon. Satunya lagi pria berambut hitam dengan codet besar di pipi kiri sampai rahang, mata kanan memakai tutup ala bajak laut.

Di depan mereka, posisi deretan bidak prajurit adalah berbagai bentuk makhluk-makhluk dari alam Kegelapan.

Vanitas bicara kembali,

"Pilihlah siapapun yang kamu mau. _Siapapun_. Cukup bayangkan dan mereka akan hadir sebagai bidak-mu. Tapi, _kekasihku_. Kuharap kamu siap dengan pembantaian." Kemudian melebarkan seringai saat Riku pertama kali memilih Kadaj sebagai "Ratu".

Riku menimbang-nimbang antara Yazoo dan Loz, berakhir memilih Sephiroth di posisi Dayang pertama untuk melawan Axel.

Lalu membayangkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang berjaket hitam khas di posisi Dayang kedua untuk melawan Sora. Pemuda itu muncul begitu saja mengisi posisi yang diinginkannya. Meski Riku sejujurnya tidak tahu nama pemuda ini... keputusannya dikarenakan Sora adalah sahabatnya sendiri, ini adalah "pilihan aman".

Berikutnya memilih Genesis pada posisi Kuda pertama untuk melawan sosok yang mirip Terra. Selanjutnya memilih Terra di posisi Kuda kedua untuk melawan pemuda berambut pirang pendek yang memakai kenaan persis Vanitas.

Sebenarnya Riku tidak mengerti kenapa tidak menempatkan Terra untuk melawan sosok yang mirip Terra, namun instingnya menyebutkan... Terra "mengenal" pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu.

Kemudian posisi Benteng, Riku mengambil kelas "Peri". Neku Sakuraba ditunjuk sebagai lawan pria dengan tutup mata ala bajak laut. Sisi satunya lagi, Vivi sebagai lawan pria bercodet "X". Semuanya hanya probabilitas saja. Kedua anggota Peri itu tampaknya mempunyai keahlian sihir yang mematikan, jelas akan mempersingkat waktu.

Di depannya, posisi Prajurit diisi oleh Seifer versi manusia. "Pelayan abadi"-nya itu memegang senjata gunblade mirip milik Squall, namun berbilah hitam.

Di kanan-kiri Seifer diisi oleh Yazoo dan Loz. Posisi dua Prajurit samping Yazoo diisi Tifa dan Cloud. Posisi tiga Prajurit di samping Loz diisi oleh Vincent, Aqua, Zack.

Vanitas mengangguk impresif atas pilihan yang diambil Riku untuk mengisi deretan bidak Prajurit, lalu mengumandangkan,

"Mari mulai!"

Ternyata... begitu Vanitas memulai langkah, deretan bidak Prajurit langsung maju semuanya. Kontan saja Riku meminta deretan bidak Prajurit-nya untuk bertarung, walau super ketar-ketir saat Tifa dan Aqua langsung dikeroyok lawan.

"APA-APAAN!" Teriak Riku.

Vanitas hanya tersenyum, dan membalas, "Sudah kubilang, kan? Pembantaian."

Cloud dan Zack sempat menghajar sisanya, namun terlambat. Riku benar-benar muntah seketika tubuh kedua wanita itu dimutilasi habis-habisan, burai organ lembek bertebaran dimana-mana.

Seifer dan Vincent memberikan kombo sempurna. Keduanya menyerang dengan presisi gila, semua deretan bidak Prajurit milik Vanitas habis.

Sayangnya Riku tetap kehilangan dua bidak.

Vanitas memanggil, "Terra, Ventus!"

Pemuda mirip Terra dan pemuda berambut pirang pendek maju bersama. Serangan-serangan sihir berupa canon berpadu proyektil api hitam melibas. Cloud, Seifer, Vincent berhasil menghindar dan mengimbangi serangan, sementara Yazoo dan Loz beserta Zack terkena hajar.

Kepala Loz menggelinding di permukaan lantai diiringi serpihan-serpihan bagian tubuh Yazoo dan Zack.

Riku hanya bisa menutup mulutnya untuk menahan mual. Perasaannya saat ini... seolah-olah sudah mengumpankan orang-orang yang disayanginya untuk maju bertarung demi dirinya.

Meski Riku sempat lumayan bingung dengan sebutan "Terra" untuk pemuda yang mirip Terra, perhatian Riku terfokus untuk Cloud, Vincent, Seifer, yang masih bertahan.

Riku kini memikirkan kemungkinan kalau seluruh bidak hanya bisa berjalan sekali, aksi selebihnya mereka yang berada dalam "arena" akan menyerang balik jika ditargetkan.

Maka, Genesis dan Sephiroth kini dikeluarkan.

Vanitas menanggapinya dengan berkata, "Stella!"

"Ratu" Vanitas langsung melesat. Cloud dan Vincent tidak memiliki kesempatan. Seifer tetap menyerang, namun berakhir gugur dirajam puluhan rapier yang tadinya melayang di seputar tubuh molek Stella.

Serangan api milik Genesis tidak senada dengan serangan-serangan Sephiroth. Kakak tertuanya itu tega mengumpankan Genesis sebagai tameng, bahkan menyerang saat Genesis berada dalam jalur.

Riku hanya bisa syok oleh gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh dari anggota bidak miliknya. Tebar genangan darah meluber ke pinggir, jatuh seperti air terjun. Untuk sedikit pegangan atas kenyataan gila ini... hatinya mulai dingin dan tidak memperdulikan semua ceceran daging yang menghiasi "arena".

Sephiroth kini menjauhkan Stella agar dapat bertarung satu lawan satu.

Tunggu. Tadi Vanitas menyebut... _Stella_?

Riku membuka percakapan, "Stella... Itu benar-benar _Stella,_ kekasih Noctis?"

Vanitas mendesah, kemudian menjawab, "Ya, itu... kekasih. Tapi kekasihku, periode lama. Aku dan kakakku memiliki cinta yang sama. Dan sekarang... Aku sangat tidak suka cara kakakku menyentuh_mu_. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu, nanti. Bersabarlah."

Berikutnya memanggil, "Sora! Waktumu untuk bermain!"

Sora memanggil "Tujuh Dosa" dan mengarahkan mereka langsung pada Riku.

"_Tch_." Decak Riku, lalu meminta Neku dan Vivi untuk menghadapi. Selanjutnya Riku memanggil ratusan bilah katana sebagai tiga pasang sayap, dan berjalan memasuki "arena". Cukup muak oleh permainan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Axel dimajukan oleh Vanitas untuk memotong Riku,

"Yo, Nobody!" Seru Axel sambil melempar kedua senjata cakramnya.

Riku tidak mau menghabiskan tenaga untuk pemuda berambut merah api yang menyebalkan, dan memanggil, "Kadaj! Terra!"

Kadaj melesat maju dengan pedang Souba, menangkis kedua senjata cakram, diteruskan dengan menghunus pada Axel. Terra menyusul dengan serangan dari belakang Axel.

Sebelum Riku sempat melangkah jauh,

Vanitas memanggil kembali, "Saïx, Xigbar!"

Keduanya segera rusuh dengan Neku dan Vivi. Riku mengetahui bahwa pertarungan pada sisinya sangat tidak adil,

Meski Vivi bisa mengimbangi pria bercodet "X", "Tujuh Dosa" sangatlah cepat dikarenakan fokus mereka adalah serangan fisik. Neku bisa memanggil "kawan", sayangnya tetap keteteran oleh serangan-serangan laser dari pria yang memakai tutup mata ala bajak laut.

Saat Stella memijak untuk persiapan serangan pada Sephiroth, Riku mempapas tidak jauh dari sosoknya.

Penilaian pertama di kepala Riku... Wanita itu terkesan tegar dan berwibawa, mirip Rinoa.

Tiba-tiba suara lengking teriakan dari Kadaj, Riku memejamkan kedua mata seketika cipratan darah mengenai sisi wajahnya.

Permainan catur apa ini?

Riku sempat melemparkan pandangan pada Neku dan Vivi yang kini gugur, tubuh mereka pudar dalam asap hitam selayaknya mereka adalah bentuk dari alam Kegelapan. Seluruh yang berdiri dalam "arena" kini berbondong-bondong menyerang Sephiroth.

Bidak Riku yang masih ter-"kandang" tinggal satu. Riku tadi hanya membayangkan tanpa mengetahui bagaimana nama dan kekuatan pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu.

"Itu namanya Roxas, adik Stella." Sela Vanitas, seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh _kekasihnya_.

Riku mengerutkan kedua alis.

Vanitas terkekeh, dan meneruskan,

"Rupanya kakakku masih mengunci beberapa memori terburuk. Roxas adalah Pelayan abadi milik kakakku, kakakku juga memiliki _banyak_ Pelayan abadi. Dan kakakku menginginkanmu sebagai Kekasih abadi, walau kamu adalah _milikku_. Situasinya untuk Stella tidak kurang dan tidak lebih... serupa. Kurasa dengan kamu _tidak_ memilih kakakku sebagai bidakmu, berarti kamu tidak memperhitungkan_nya_ dalam jajaran... tersayang. Itu bagus. Dan kamu, _kekasihku_... ternyata belum se-sempurna seperti yang kuharapkan."

Sambil berjalan, Riku memanggil, "Roxas!"

Garis-garis sinar hitam mirip milik Stella, muncul di belakang punggung Roxas. Jemari dari kedua tangan menarik pedang rapier dari medan sihir itu, dan puluhan pedang rapier keluar dan melayang di seputar tubuh Roxas. Pemuda itu menanti komando dari Riku.

Susunan incaran di kepala Riku adalah Saïx dan Xigbar, pria yang dipanggil "Terra" juga, berikutnya Ventus, kemudian Axel, terakhir... Stella. Riku sengaja melewatkan Sora. Di sela itu, juga meminta Roxas untuk tidak bersilang jalan dengan Sephiroth.

Roxas pun maju menyerang sesuai keinginan Riku.

Dan sekarang, Riku menatap Vanitas,

Lawannya itu menyeringai, menanti giliran. Riku tahu kalau dirinya sudah memutuskan maju duluan... Itu kesalahan. Tapi Riku menetapkan langkahnya untuk menyerang, dan memanggil serigala-serigala mesin untuk sekalian membantu Roxas.

Vanitas mengucap, "_Semakin_ cantik,"

"..." Riku memicing saat pemuda gila itu melanjutkan,

"...Sayangnya, _marionette_."

Vanitas mengirimkan telepati dalam kepala _kekasihnya_,

"_Siapa yang __**ingin**__ kamu lihat, hm? Sora disini, __**aku pun**__ disini."_

"Diam, dan hadapi aku!" Sahut Riku.

"Hm~" Dengung Vanitas, kemudian bicara, "Aku _sedang_ menghadapimu, kenapa kamu tidak membuka kedua matamu... dan melihat baik-baik... _dimana_ diriku sekarang?"

"..." Riku berhenti. Selanjutnya baru menyadari kalau kalimat tadi adalah permainan gertak, dan dirinya sudah menyerang bidak-bidak lain berarti terhitung "melangkah". Lawannya langsung tertawa seakan-akan sudah memprediksikan kesalahannya tadi, lalu tersenyum sinis saat berkata satu kata,

"_Giliranku_."

Tiba-tiba pijakan retak, dan pecah.

Riku terkejut seketika sulur-sulur hitam menangkap sekaligus mengikat masing-masing tangan dan kaki, sedangkan bidak-bidak yang lagi bertarung berjatuhan dan ditelan oleh pemandangan hitam.

Bilah-bilah tajam sayap diarahkan untuk menebas sulur, namun sulur menjaring semuanya tanpa terkena potong... sementara Vanitas melayang, memandangnya tergantung.

"LEPAS!" Seru Riku,

"_Kekasihku_, aku belum selesai." Jawab lawan bicaranya.

Puluhan sulur kini merayapi tubuh Riku, saling bergelut selayaknya tentakel... benar-benar menjijikkan. Dan perlahan menyusuri celah antara pangkal paha... Riku kontan teriak, "BANGSAT! AKU TIDAK MAU BERMAIN INI!"

Vanitas terkekeh, dan menyahuti,

"Riku, Riku, Riku... Aku memang melatihmu menjadi pelacur, namun cara penyampaian cintaku bukan tanpa sebab. Aku menginginkan pemimpin yang mampu melihat medan perang dan berani mengambil resiko. Sepertinya kamu tidak menangkap intinya. Dan lihatlah dirimu, melempar tubuhmu cuma-cuma pada semua makhluk yang menginginkanmu. Kamu membuatku _terpaksa_ HARUS mendidikmu dimana hatimu berada."

"...Ghhh- VANITAS! KEPARAT!" Teriak Riku seketika _mereka_ menyelip di balik jaket, merambat dan menjamah setiap lembah lekuk otot... sebagiannya memecah memasuki ke balik lingkar celana...

"...AH! ARGGHHH!"

Teriakan frustasi milik Riku semakin membuat Vanitas tertawa,

Apalagi _mereka_ saat itu menyelip dari sisi pinggir celana dalam, merayapi barang kepemilikan Riku,

"VANITAAAAAAAAAS!" Teriak Riku seketika mereka melingkari ukuran benda pribadinya, memegang selayaknya jemari lentik milik wanita sekaligus sekasar tangan pria.

Konsentrasi Riku adalah menghilang, atau apalah untuk mengeluarkan diri dari situasi ini. Tampaknya kekuatannya tidak merespon setelah Vanitas berkata soal giliran. Ini... selayaknya kemampuan "kuasa" antara "Tuan" dengan "Pelayan abadi"-nya.

Ini sarap, kenapa harus terperangkap bersama pemuda gila itu lagi. Meski dirinya bangun untuk momen dendam, tetap saja... Ia serius ketakutan oleh cara Vanitas merusak mentalnya,

Seperti cara _begini_.

"...!" Riku menggeratkan baris gigi saat sulur-sulur itu kembali memecah dan "mengalir" menuruni sampai-

Vanitas kini menyemukan senyum sewaktu _kekasihnya_ mencoba menahan suara, meski berakhir...

"...Nghh- Henti- AHHH! AAHH-H...!"

Sulur-sulur itu benar-benar padat, dan memasuki tubuh Riku sangat perlahan... seolah-olah menikmati saat semuanya saling berlomba-lomba mencari batas dari kedalaman.

Dan Riku terkunci disini, terikat mati...

Kepalanya mendongak saat pergerakan terjadi di balik jaketnya; di sekujur kulitnya, merayapi bidang dadanya... mencari titik sensitif...

"...Ahh- Ah-h..."

Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir kirinya saat memaksakan diri untuk berontak sebagai perlawanan, namun semua indera perasanya bekerja terlalu alami... menafsirkan sebagai...

_Kenikmatan_.

Riku sejujurnya sangat kesal diperlakukan bak mainan seks. Dalam sehari... Semenjak senja menjelang, sudah banyak yang meng-invasinya. Belum ditambah hal-hal yang aneh. Dirinya bahkan menyadari kalau bercinta dengan Seifer, termasuk kategori aneh. Mungkin... Riku harus menyalahkan naluri...

Tapi _mereka_ sudah memasukinya... _terlalu_ dalam dan bergelut _di dalam_, memaksanya merenggangkan tubuh seketika setiap spot terjangkau penuh, dan Riku merasa _sangat_ penuh.

Ia tidak sanggup begini, di-invasi terus dan terus...

Diisi dan diisi...

_Penuh_ dan terus _penuh_...

"...Ohh- Va- Ahh-h..."

Di alam "kenyataan", Seifer menatap sayu pada Tuannya yang mengerang lemah, di bawahnya; diam seperti manekin... sementara dirinya tetap memacu dalam... liar dan dalam.

Dirinya... selayaknya bercinta dengan mayat. Itu adalah arti literal. Tubuh Tuannya sedingin es, dan tidak memberikan respon apapun selain pasrah diiringi lirih... pelan dan sangat pelan.

Seifer sekarang mengetahui cara kerja kelas "Nightmare". Mereka menggunakan memori dan kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya untuk menjerumuskan, bermain setara manipulasi.

Kedua tangan Seifer saat ini _masih_ menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Tuannya yang tadinya hendak mencabik rangka dada untuk mengeluarkan jantung; hendak bunuh diri.

Tingkat sejauh itu... bahkan Tuannya yang berada di bawahnya ini, _masih_ melirih seiring alur persetubuhan dan _masih_ bermimpi dengan kedua mata terbuka.

Apakah tidak ada yang mengajari Tuannya untuk memasang pelindung bagi pemikiran disana? Tampaknya kekuatan yang difokuskan oleh Tuannya berupa variasi serangan dan intimidasi, namun menjauhkan faktor menyelami orang lain... seakan-akan berusaha menghargai ruang privasi pemikiran milik orang lain.

Terlalu polos...

Tapi nama "Vanitas" yang tersebut selama alur... bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Seifer. Berhubungan intim menggunakan pesona hipnotis... Tentu saja dirinya _merasa_ sangat rendah.

Ini adalah Tuannya. Dan dirinyalah yang memilih jalan Kegelapan melalui makhluk bernama "Riku".

"_Tsk-tsk_."

Seketika decak terdengar dari latar ruangan, Seifer menghentikan alur persetubuhan dan menoleh. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar mengetahui seorang pria berambut perak dengan kulit sedikit coklat, telah berdiri dalam ruangan.

Itu adalah kelas "Vampir"... bagaimana-

"...!" Bertepatan Seifer berkedip, pria yang memiliki iris kuning itu sudah berdiri di samping ranjang.

Kontan Seifer teriak,

"VI- VMMFFFF!"

Jaring-jaring sulur hitam sudah melibat mulut beserta tubuhnya, dan menariknya paksa,

Akibat dari kontak persetubuhan yang lepas secara kasar, Riku langsung bangun dari alam "mimpi" dalam sekejap,

"...GHHH!" Tapi Riku tidak terburu bereaksi saat lingkaran "Trinity" menekan tubuhnya seakan pengaruh gravitasi dasyat dan tenaganya tersedot tanpa menyisakan sedikit fokus untuk menyerang.

Riku sempat mendengar bagaimana ricuhnya suara pertarungan dan menyaksikan Seifer berusaha keras membebaskan diri dari jaring-jaring sulur hitam... sekaligus melawan dua pria berjaket hitam khas yang dikenalnya sebagai Saïx dan Xigbar, menggunakan tarian rantai-rantai hitam yang dipanggil dari segala penjuru arah.

Selanjutnya, pedang besar yang dipegang oleh pria bercodet "X" menusuk bidang dada Seifer, mendorong sampai menembus punggung selama jaring-jaring sulur hitam menarik tubuh Seifer ke dalam tembok,

"...S- Sei-" Suaranya tidak menjangkau saat tembok menelan keseluruhan tubuh "Pelayan abadi"-nya, meninggalkan aroma darah dari ceceran cairan segar di lantai dan cipratan merah di permukaan tembok.

Xemnas menatap tubuh si Vampir anyar yang tanpa mengenakan selembar benang pun, lalu mengucap,

"Aku tidak percaya, apa yang dilihat _mereka_ dari pemuda ini. Memang menarik, bahkan Pangeran... sampai Hewan. Mungkin aku harus ikut berpartisipasi untuk mengincipnya."

Xigbar tersenyum saat lingkaran "Trinity" menghilang seiring Xemnas menjambak rambut perak si Vampir anyar untuk mengunci posisi kepala, kemudian menggigit leher.

"AHH!" Teriak Riku, sambil menjambak rambut pria yang menggigitnya secara kasar. Sebelum sisa kekuatannya dipergunakan untuk membentuk bilah-bilah katana-

Xigbar melesat dan menahan kedua paha si Vampir anyar, lalu menggigit bidang dada bagian kanan. Mengetahui lawannya hanya bisa tersengal, Xigbar menggenggam barang kepemilikan yang terpajang bebas... dan mengocoknya perlahan seiring menghisap darah.

"...OHHH! OH-"

Saïx memalingkan wajah seketika variasi intonasi si Vampir anyar menimbulkan gejolak, memancingnya. Kesadarannya tinggi kalau Riku Xehanort sangatlah rupawan. Versi manusia saja sudah luar biasa. Lalu... Vanitas menambahnya dengan beberapa tetes aliran darah dari keluarga Caelum versi alam Kegelapan. Dan sekarang, wajah tampan disana benar-benar secantik dewi.

Pantas saja kalau makhluk-makhluk lainnya berlomba-lomba mendapatkan si Vampir anyar. Kira-kira... apakah Xemnas tertarik dikarenakan pemikiran yang sama dengan _mereka?_

Belum Saïx memikirkan jawaban...

Tiba-tiba Portal Kegelapan terbentuk seiring Marluxia keluar sambil menggeret Naminé. Xion menyusul, kedua iris biru langit di wajah cantik itu redup oleh pengaruh kekuatan milik Xemnas.

Marluxia dan Naminé melemparkan pandangan pada adegan "whoah" di atas ranjang. Vampir bernama "Riku" itu telah menjadi _"buffet"._

Naminé langsung menangis, memohon pada Xemnas untuk berhenti. Marluxia tersenyum, dan mengucap,

"Pesta? Aku ingin ikut." Lalu menarik Naminé berjalan menuju ranjang.

Saïx memandang Xion perlahan berganti wujud, menjadi salah satu keluarga Shinra; yang terkecil,

Sora Shinra.

Riku telah berada setengah kesadaran saat "Sora"... mendekati sisi ranjang,

"...S- So-"

Suara terbata sewaktu tangan kiri Riku berusaha menggapai, namun pergelangan itu ditangkap pemuda berambut merah muda.

Marluxia melempar Naminé ke atas ranjang tidak jauh dari kepala si Vampir anyar, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengecup pergelangan tangan si Vampir anyar seolah-olah perlakuan kehormatan antara Pangeran terhadap "Putri", kemudian menggigit tepat nadi.

Cekikik tawa menyeramkan dari kelas "Nightmare" beterbangan di seputar "Sora". Mereka senyata pandangan tidak kasat mata, segera memasuki kesadaran Riku.

Dan Riku... mulai tenggelam ke alam "mimpi"... lagi-lagi kedua kakinya memijak dalam pemandangan hitam serupa tadi.

"XEMNAS! HENTIKAN!" Teriak Naminé, seraya mencengkeram kain jaket si ketua Organisasi,

Xemnas terpaksa melepaskan gigitan, dan menatap gadis berambut pirang di dekatnya sambil berkata,

"Hancurkan semua memorinya."

Naminé langsung menggeleng.

Xemnas mendengus, berikutnya mengancam, "Riku sudah kehilangan rasa untuk hidup, berkat Pelindung abadinya yang _sangat_ egois. _Aku pun_ bisa bertindak _lebih_ egois. Semakin lama kamu berpikir, Riku bukan hanya akan menjadi makanan bagi _kami_."

Naminé menatap sayu pada pemuda berambut perak yang melirih pelan antara menikmati "mimpi" dari Xion sekaligus menikmati gigitan beserta perlakuan intimasi dari Xigbar, juga Marluxia.

Saïx berharap situasi ini cepat usai, dan melangkah menuju ranjang untuk mengintimidasi gadis bergaun putih pendek itu, kemudian mendorong Xigbar.

Pria dengan tutup mata ala bajak laut itupun terpaksa melepaskan gigitan.

Naminé tidak bisa berkata apapun saat Saïx menaikkan retsleting jaket... memberikan penampilan jemari tangan yang membuka sabuk, pengait beserta retsleting celana.

Kedua tangan Saïx kini menyendok kedua paha si Vampir anyar. Setelah menempatkan satu dengkulnya pada pinggir ranjang, Saïx memasukkan barang kepemilikannya yang masih setengah keras ke dalam "ruang" yang lumayan becek, namun... mengalungnya sangat- sangat- SANGAT erat; reaksi spontan atas invasi paksa.

Xigbar dan Marluxia sedikit ngilu menyaksikan pria berambut biru di dekat mereka sedang mendesah nikmat, bahkan melakukan hubungan intim sesukanya tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Xigbar mau tidak mau menghentikan kocokan, berakhir duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menggigit pergelangan tangan kanan si Vampir anyar selayaknya cara Marluxia. Diikuti oleh Xemnas yang kembali menggigit leher, di tempat yang sama seperti tadi.

Naminé bisa membayangkan... jika Riku mempunyai semua pengalaman _ini,_ ataupun situasi dari mimpi terburuk milik Xion... Nantinya, Riku sudah pasti... akan memilih mati.

Kelas "Peri" membutuhkan pemimpin. Naminé membutuhkan Riku sebagai pemimpin bagi kelas-kelas dari susunan alam Kegelapan; kelas-kelas di bawah kelas "Vampir".

Setidaknya, itu adalah rencana di kepala Naminé. Bahkan peranan Seifer Almasy tadi sudah terhitung dalam rencana.

Maka,

Jemari kedua tangan Naminé kini memegang kepala Riku. Jemarinya gemetar selama air mata terus mengalir pada kedua pipi bertepatan mulutnya berkata dengan terisak,

"Riku, maafkan aku."

Air mata si Vampir anyar menetes seketika pupil dalam kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu menciut dikarenakan pemandangan hitam di alam "mimpi" telah retak, pecah berantakan seiring memori-memori dihancurkan satu demi satu...

Riku hanya bisa meluncur jatuh... dan terus jatuh... sembari melihat wajah-wajah yang disayanginya terefleksi pada setiap potongan hitam yang mengiringinya bak hujan di sekelilingnya,

Semuanya ditelan pemandangan hitam selama setiapnya pudar dari ingatannya,

Jemari tangan kanan Riku sempat menangkap potongan yang terdapat wajah manis milik Kairi, sedangkan jemari dari tangan sepasangnya berhasil menangkap potongan yang terdapat wajah imut milik Roxas,

Riku menyimpan baik-baik kedua potongan itu, mendekapnya erat-erat pada bidang dadanya saat pandangannya perlahan... demi perlahan... terlingkup...

Warna.

Tidak silau, ataupun pedih bagi kedua matanya,

Hanya "kosong",

Dan putih;

Seputih kapas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_**...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Aduh, kasihan Riku menjadi "pesta"<strong>**. Uh, kenapa Roxas? *Author tutup kuping gara-gara temen yang baca menjerit di samping Author* **

**Apa boleh buat, skenarionya memang begitu. Hehehe~ *tawa sadis, maklum Author edan ini merasa menjadi replika si Tetsuya Nomura, namun lebih... uh, **_**malexmale hentai**_*****

**Judul bab diambil dari quote "White Noise".**

**Bab berikutnya... uh, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar si Vanitas? Hohoho~ Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	13. XIII

**XIII.**

"**_King of Pain."_**

"..Ohh-h Riku- Riku- Ahh-h..."

Axel mengerang penuh kenikmatan kala setiap hujaman membuatnya sangat penuh. Cara jemari tangan yang menjamah sekujur kulit tubuhnya dan meninggalkan geratan tanda 'milikku'.. oh, bagaimana mereka berakhir mencengkeram kedua pinggulnya, mengekang dan memaksanya menerima setiap paluan yang berirama keras dan liar...

Lalu kedua pahanya yang melingkar di kedua sisi pinggang pasangan seks-nya...

"..Oh, Riku- Ahh-" suara Axel sesungguhnya rancu dan.. pasrah, terhadap Riku-.. Riku yang ada ENTAH dimana.

"..Eh, Axel.. kapan nama**ku** disebut...?"

Pernyataan itu, dimana Snow _masih_ menghibahkan tatapan datar sedatar-datarnya terhadap pasangan intimasinya yang masih mengerang nama 'Riku' sepanjang kegiatan seks ini terjadi yang ENTAH bagaimana_ini_ bisa terjadi.

Sedangkan Axel kini memutar kedua bola matanya karena kalimat si Penjinak memaksanya keluar dari imajinasi tentang Riku, dan KINI menyadarkannya tentang posisi: kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala, terkunci pilar es dari Nix dan Stiria — tentu saja atas komando si Penjinak. Padahal _tadi_ bermaksud menggoda iseng-iseng saja, namun si Keparat ini benar-benar serius.. menanggapinya — digaris-bawahi: pemerkosaan atas dasar frustasi.

Axel kemudian menyahuti sambil tersengal,

"..Oh, diamlah.. aku sedang berusaha membakar penis-mu saat ini..."

Kini giliran Snow yang memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu pinggul menghentak keras dan sedalam mungkin sampai Axel mengerang namanya. Dan akhirnya.. Snow bisa mendapatkan pembalasan atas seluruh kalimat-kalimat pancingan yang sedari tadi dikumandangkan.

"..Ohh- Snow...! Oh- Ohhh- kuharap kamu tidak lupa memakai kondom..."

Rupanya si Vampir _pyro_ ini _masih_ bisa berkomentar. Snow pun semakin mempercepat alur. Suara pertemuan kulit dengan kulit disertai erangan-erangan seksi.. menggema di atap gedung. Di pinggir atap, Nix dan Stiria sedang mengobrol santai dengan bahasa mereka sembari memandang gedung berlambang merah '+', tertanda 'Rumah Sakit Umum'.

Beberapa menit berlanjut.. Snow mencoba bertahan di tangga puncak kepuasan, namun belum klimaks.

Axel yang berada dalam keadaan ter_-'bondage', terlalu_ terbuai oleh rasa sakit jasmani — semakin sakit, semakin memacunya. Tentu saja Roxas mendidiknya dengan baik, Tuannya itu bahkan selalu lebih parah kalau menyangkut soal 'peralatan'.

"..Snow- keras- Oh-.. OHH- disana- disana- AH- AHH- SNOW.. AHH!"

Teriakan Axel itu mengiringi pelepasan klimaks dari Snow. Cairan orgasme Axel membasahi bidang dada dan perut, sementara Snow meneruskan penghabisan pengeluaran kepuasan perlahan demi perlahan.

Dan semenit berikutnya.. Snow mendesah penuh kepuasan. Sedangkan Axel berada dalam kondisi sedikit lemah, namun tetap saja berkomentar,

"..Oh, bajingan.. kamu tidak memakai kondom..."

Snow tersenyum, lalu menarik diri dari kontak persetubuhan. Sejauh kenikmatan, Snow tidak mau berlama-lama disini — setidaknya tidak mau tertangkap basah oleh Lightning. Wanita itu sudah pasti marah kalau dirinya bercinta di saat jadwal tugas.

Axel hanya bisa menatap si Pemburu yang membersihkan alat kelaminnya sendiri tanpa konsiderasi untuk melepaskannya dari posisi.. _ini_. Axel bisa merasakan cairan semen yang keluar dari lubang anusnya — kurang membakar, namun "barang" si Pemburu yang bernama "Snow" itu serius besar.. _sedikit_ lebih besar dari milik Riku, juga tebal.

Membayangkan Riku.. oh, pemuda secantik dewi Aphrodite itu...

Axel kini mendesah. Menginginkan dengan sangat.. Riku bisa mengisinya dan Axel bisa melihat tanda kepuasan milik Riku yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya seperti ini. Pasti SUPER luar biasa.

Snow menyela gambaran imajinasi Axel. "Hoi. _Masih_ tegang, huh?" Goda Snow.

Axel tertawa kecil sambil menyahuti, "Mm-hm. Aku _masih_ membayangkan Riku."

Bicara soal 'Riku', Snow masih harus melacak dimana keberadaan Vampir anyar itu. Setelah memberikan komando pada Nix dan Stiria untuk membebaskan si Vampir _pyro_, Snow berkata dengan raut serius.

"Axel, menurutmu ada dimana si Riku?" Tanya Snow penuh fokus.

Begitu terlepas dari pilar es, Axel bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang bertahan di permukaan beton atap gedung. Bahkan tidak perlu malu-malu untuk tetap membuka kedua kakinya sebagai pertunjukan eksklusif bagi si Pemburu. "Entahlah. Naminé hanya bicara soal jalan aman, juga sedikit tentang.. Incubus," sahut Axel.

"Incubus?" Ulang Snow sambil mengerutkan kedua alis dan berpikir. Mitos Incubus sudah pudar ditelan jaman. Tapi Snow bisa menebak tentang cerita-cerita 'dongeng' tentang sebuah keluarga — digaris bawahi: besan; yang memusnahkan kelas Incubus.

Snow mengucap kembali, "Aku harus mengecek sesuatu dulu, _kamu_.. ada rencana setelah ini?"

Axel kembali tertawa kecil mengetahui si Pemburu mencoba menjadikannya 'agen ganda', walau sekarang pun.. Axel _sudah_ merasa begitu. Membantu Naminé seperti tadi adalah resiko yang besar. Tapi nilai Riku tampaknya sesuai.

Axel kemudian menjawab dengan serius, "Rencanaku berasal dari Ketuaku, hanya disampaikan secara mendadak melalui sini," seraya menunjuk kepala, dan meneruskan dengan intonasi romantis, "Tapi aku akan mencari Riku karena dia adalah cinta terakhirku — mungkin untuk musim ini. Dan aku berharap, jika kamu kembali ke benteng perlindungan Shinra dan bertemu Roxas.. tolong jaga dia untukku. Itu Tuanku. Dan dia.. super keras kepala. Tolong jangan diambil hati kalau dia memakimu."

Snow tersenyum hangat. Sepertinya Axel sangat sayang dengan Roxas.

Snow pun mengangguk, lalu beranjak sambil mengucap pada si Vampir _pyro_, "Jaga dirimu. Aku masih membutuhkanmu nanti di atas ranjangku."

Axel menimpal semudah guyon, "Jangan lupa, kondom."

Snow hanya tertawa kecil saat meminta Nix dan Stiria ke mode Gestalt, lalu Snow menaiki motor dan melaju. Sedetik kemudian melayang dari ketinggian lantai enam dan mendarat di permukaan aspal.

Begitu sosok si Penjinak menjauh dari bingkai pandangan, ekspresi Axel beralih serius. Otaknya mengolah tentang: konfirmasi dari Xemnas belum didapatkan, kabar Riku juga belum ada kepastian.

Axel beranjak berdiri tanpa mengindahkan cairan mani yang meleleh di kedua pahanya, dan sebareng itu, tarian api merah keluar dari kulit dan melibat sekujur tubuhnya, membentuk: jaket seragam khas dan sepasang sarung tangan, celana panjang dan sepasang sepatu boot. Semua sempurna dan menutup 'jejak' dari si Pemburu.

Axel segera membuka Portal Kegelapan sembari melangkah masuk, dan sekejap, kedua kakinya memijak jalinan lantai putih bersih di dalam ruangan seputih dan sebersih penampilan ter-'organisir'.

Kedua kakinya terus berjalan hingga kemudian berhenti seketika sosok berjaket seragam khas selayaknya dirinya.. berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan menuju pintu ruangan utama.

Pemuda seumuran remaja, rambut sepanjang sepertengahan punggung, kain hitam mirip pita menutup pada kedua mata dan menggantung di balik daun telinga seolah-olah kacamata. Di luar tambahan kain hitam itu, Axel mengenal ciri khas bau dan aroma Kegelapan dari 'Cinta'-nya. Ya. Itu adalah Riku.

Riku Xehanort.

Otak Axel langsung mengolah. Dari kepastian jaket.. tunggu, Riku masuk Organisasi? Kenapa Xemnas tidak memberinya informasi sepenting ini?

Namun pemandangan di depan tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Yo!" Salam Axel.

Riku tetap berjalan, dan mempapas di samping Axel.

"Riku!" Seru Axel sambil memegang pundak kiri Riku, namun Riku mendesis,

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Axel tidak memperdulikan semeriwing aura ancaman dari Riku, dan mengawali percakapan, "Kapan kamu masuk, Ri? Aku _serius_ merindukanmu."

Riku kini mengarahkan wajahnya pada Axel, kemudian menyahuti dengan nada dingin, "Katakan rindu sekali lagi, aku akan _serius_ menghajarmu."

Axel memicing, namun masih bersikap santai.. bahkan menggoda, "A-ku-rin-du-pa-da-mu."

Seketika akhir penanda kalimat,

Jemari tangan kanan Riku langsung mencengkeram wajah Axel, dan tubuh jangkung itu terbang sebareng dentum. Belakang kepala Axel menghantam tembok sampai permukaan bata retak dan separuh kepala milik Axel tertanam pada groak, sementara cengkeraman Riku pada wajah tidak dilepaskan saat suara bisikan terdengar di telinga kanan Axel,

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Aku _juga_ tidak ada urusan dengan Riku atau Ri, namaku _Nobody_."

Saat Axel hendak memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Riku sebagai tanda perlawanan, suara Xemnas tahu-tahu menyela,

"As!"

Riku pun melepaskan cengkeraman dan memudar dalam asap hitam seiring wujudnya menghilang.. bertepatan Axel menarik kepalanya dari benam tembok.

Pemuda berambut perak itu sudah hadir di depan Xemnas. Sekujur tubuh tinggi semampai masih terliputi oleh rayapan dari asap hitam sewaktu Xemnas berkata,

"Aku membawamu kemari _bukan_ _untuk_ bermain." Pernyataan itu diucapkan dengan nada orang tua bagi anaknya.

Riku tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun ketika menyahuti, "Aku berdiri di depanmu _bukan_ _untuk_ mendengarkan omelanmu."

Xemnas tersenyum atas gaya bicara sarkastis dan penampilan sok cuek, padahal tadi sewaktu di atas ranjang.. bocah ini melayani Saïx, dirinya dan Xigbar sepasrah sekaligus seantusias mirip kucing hutan betina yang birahi.

Sembari menyeka rambut perak yang menutupi sisi wajah Riku, Xemnas bicara secara telepati,

"_Kamu bisa memilih antara dua benua yang kusebutkan tadi. Lakukan apa yang dianggap perlu. Semuanya legal, untukmu._**_Hanya_******_untukmu. Kami_**_disini_******_akan_**_selalu_******_menjagamu."_

Riku langsung menjawab blak-blakan, "Haah. Tidak perlu mengeramiku seperti induk ayam. _Satu_ Marluxia sudah sangat membosankan," tapi membuka mulutnya saat Ketuanya menyendok dagunya seiring merapatkan jarak antara mulut, selanjutnya mulutnya menanggapi ciuman dengan teknik tersensual.

"..." Axel memandang seksama dari kejauhan, kemudian mencoba mengirimkan telepati dalam kepala Riku,

"_Yo, As! Kapan kamu masuk?"_

"..." Riku menyeka rambut Ketuanya sekalian mengalungkan kedua tangan ke belakang leher pria itu dan memperdalam ciuman sekaligus menjawab secara telepati dalam kepala Axel,

"_13 Menit lalu. Dan jangan berisik dalam kepalaku, setelah **ini** aku mau menutup pikiranku."_

Axel tersenyum, namun disamarkan dengan menggosok-gosok rambutnya sambil komentar,

"_Kamu tahu, bermain dengan Xemnas, sama sekali tidak enak untuk dilihat. Kalian berdua serupa, aku seperti melihat adegan incest."_

Riku terus melayani permainan, lidahnya mengikuti arahan dari pasangan intimasinya.. bahkan kala gigi runcing berulang-ulang menyayat lidahnya. Rona darah dalam perputaran saliva.. Riku menikmati memperoleh 'pelangi', walau otaknya mengunci alasan untuk perasaannya.

Riku kemudian menutup ciuman dengan kuluman manis pada bibir atas Ketuanya, dan mengucap salam,

"Aku pergi." Sebareng itu, Riku menyahuti telepati Axel,

"_Itu urusanmu.  
>Dan, oh.. Aku sudah tidur dengannya,<em>_juga tiga lainnya. Aku tidak perduli mau berapa yang meniduriku, pastinya itu.._**_urusanku_**_."_

"..." Axel hanya bisa menatap Riku memasuki Portal Kegelapan dan lenyap tanpa bekas kehadiran. Axel pun mengawali percakapan dengan Xemnas,

"As?"

Xemnas membalas tatapan Axel sejenak, dan menerangkan secara telepati,

"_Riku seharusnya angka 0 dan tidak terhitung dalam susunan kursi, namun romawi tidak mempunyai angka itu.  
>As persamaannya Assarius — nilai dari mata uang coin. 1212 setara angka I."_

"Setara, eh?" Ulang Axel, namun tidak mempertanyakan lebih selain,

"_Jadi kamu mencuci otaknya, dan sekarang rencanamu.. Riku kamu lepaskan begitu saja di luar sana,_**_lagi_**_?"_

Xemnas tersenyum sewaktu memalingkan wajah. Ia berjalan menuju tangga sembari menyahuti,

"_Riku sudah tidak mempunyai rasa selain_**_kita_**_. Kamu bisa berbuat sesukamu dengannya, asal.. setelah dia membawakanku Kristal. Permintaanku itu absolut. Lagipula aku ingin mengetesnya. Sebaiknya kamu tidak mengganggunya saat dia menjalankan misi pertama."_

"..." Axel mengerutkan kedua alis.

Kristal hanya berada di benua yang dihuni keluarga Farron dan keluarga Caelum. Berikutnya.. benua Oriense.

Axel pernah membaca tentang benua yang diisi empat negara: Rubrum, Lorican, Concordia.. dan seluruhnya berdampingan aman dalam penjagaan dari Kerajaan Milites. Benua itu memiliki empat Kristal: Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Sõryũ. Juga mempunyai sistem 'Phantoma', mereka tidak bakal kekurangan energi selama makhluk-makhluk dari kelas-kelas Kegelapan berkeliaran disana sebagai mangsa.

Dan benua itu.. terdekat dengan benua es di kutub utara. Kabarnya berbagai makhluk-makhluk kelas aneh berdiam disana.

Pertimbangan dari kata: 'mengetes', dengan tingkat acuh dari versi Riku yang tersebut 'As' dalam Organisasi, pastinya 'Cinta'-nya itu pertama-tama akan memilih tempat yang tersarap.

Apa Xemnas _serius_ menaruh Riku seorang diri?

Tapi _sebenarnya_ apa yang terjadi disini...? Xemnas terlihat _hanya_ berusaha menyibukkan Riku. Dimana 'rencana master' yang _dulu_ disebutkan dalam pertemuan? Entah kenapa.. Axel merasa kalau kebangkitan Vanitas sudah diprediksikan.

Kalau begini, Axel harus mencari Naminé karena hanya gadis itu yang mampu melihat memori — prioritasnya terkhusus pada Riku. Harapannya, gadis itu _juga_ melihat setitik memori milik Xemnas.

Belum melangkah, niatnya diurungkan kala Portal Kegelapan terbentuk tidak jauh darinya dan Marluxia memijak keluar.

Marluxia untuk beberapa detik mengamati kondisi si pemegang angka 'VIII'. Bau seks tercium jelas — jelas karena INI rasa cairan orgasme dari manusia. Tapi konsiderasinya adalah Naminé yang diculik oleh salah satu kelas Peri. Neku Sakuraba lumayan susah untuk dipojokkan, namun tembok api akan sangat berguna.

Maka,

Marluxia pun mengucap tanpa basa-basi, "Baguslah, kamu sudah disini. Aku membutuhkanmu."

...

Di negara Valhalla.. dalam ruangan kamar di salah satu lorong Istana peristirahatan tamu...

Kairi mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat kekasihnya mempercepat laju, mengisinya.. bergerak lembut penuh penghayatan selama jemari kedua tangan kekasihnya meremas kedua buah dadanya.

Dirinya pada posisi duduk, dan kekasihnya berada di belakangnya — memangkunya.. membisikkan kalimat-kalimat mendayu dari "aku mencintaimu" sampai "kamu sangat cantik".. sementara kedua tangannya meremas rambut kekasihnya, memberikan suguhan tersensual dan kebebasan penuh untuk performa menjamahnya.

Kairi tidak tahu, Sora bukanlah _Sora_.

Vanitas menikmati tubuh molek Kairi, menikmati setiap desahan dan erangan-erangan manis. Baginya, Kairi seperti gulali. Baunya semanis bunga mawar merah, dan setiap kali dirinya memacu.. Kairi menungganginya penuh respon energik dan di saat bersamaan, penuh pesona keunikan dari kelemahan seorang wanita,

Cinta.

Tapi Kairi tidak akan pernah mengingatkan Vanitas pada Stella. _Ini_ terlalu jauh pada standar bawah. Dan Vanitas juga tidak akan membandingkannya dengan Riku. _Itu_ terlalu.. rendah. Riku mempunyai kualitas kesedihan dan penderitaan sekaligus pertahanan, keunikan saat berhubungan intim dengan Riku adalah...

...selayaknya memegang sayap seekor burung. Kenikmatan Vanitas dalam tangga puncak berada di detik-detik kala mencabuti satu demi satu helai bulu dan meremukkan tulang rangka sayap setiap kali menginvasi tubuh atletis itu, kemudian melihat_nya_ meronta, menangis dan memohon.. meski di saat yang sama, Riku melayaninya.. bergerak mengikuti alur dan membuat dirinya mencapai kepuasan berkali-kali.

Dan _itu_ sungguh.. luar biasa.

Tidak terbayangkan rasanya menanti disini.. menanti Riku.. _kekasihnya_ untuk merangkak ke pangkuannya.

"..Oh, Sora- Sora.. Ah- hampir- Ohhh!"

Vanitas meraba klitoris milik Kairi, menggosoknya selama membayangkan sedang mengocok barang kepemilikan milik Riku.. kemudian meremas paha seiring memacu dan memacu, melepaskan klimaks dengan imajinasi erotika dari tubuh milik Riku.

Tubuh Kairi merenggang saat menerima benih-benih cinta dari kekasihnya, dan Vanitas di detik itu mendesah nama "Riku". Beruntung Kairi tidak mendengarkan itu karena terlalu hanyut dalam kepuasan jasmani sekaligus hati.

Tapi Vanitas tidak mau memanggil _kekasihnya_ dulu. Tidak sekarang. Keinginannya adalah membuat _kekasihnya_ merana dan mencarinya.

Vanitas tahu kalau _kekasihnya_ telah memiliki seorang Pelayan abadi — tentu saja dirinya tahu, tidak lain karena gosip selalu menyebar cepat di Alam Kegelapan. Yang Vanitas tidak tahu.. apakah peranan 'takdir' bermain disini? Soalnya _dulu_.. Vanitas pernah bercinta dengan salah seorang keluarga Almasy, dan gadis itu menerima kutukan 'Succubus'. Secantik dewi, namun binal dan merepotkan, memaksanya untuk menyingkirkan_nya_ dan mengubah_nya_menjadi boneka pajangan.

Vanitas juga menyadari kalau _kekasihnya_ TERMASUK hitungan binal dan merepotkan. Tapi Dewi bukanlah kata yang pas, begitu juga dengan Dewa. Vanitas menyukai nama "Lucifer".

Mungkin Vanitas bisa bermain _sedikit_ seperti.. membuat _kekasihnya_ berlari mengejar ekornya. Lagipula niatnya adalah menghindari Roxas dan Claire Farron yang masih berada di Istana utama.

"Kairi.." bisik Vanitas.

Kairi hanya "hm?" sambil bersandar lemas padanya. Vanitas meneruskan,

"Aku harus pergi menghadiri pemakaman di Midgar, namun kamu bisa menemukanku di Healen Lodge."

Kairi mengangkat kedua alis dan membalas, "Pemakaman apa?" Sementara 'Sora' membawanya merebah ke ranjang, kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat, berikutnya mengecup bibirnya dan menjawab,

"Kamu _akan_ mengetahui itu nanti. Sekarang.. tidur, Kairi." Disertai ciuman berkadar mesra untuk durasi detik, dan beranjak pergi.

Saat lampu dimatikan, Kairi sempat melihat tarian sulur meliputi tubuh kekasihnya. Tapi kedua matanya terasa sangat berat, dan anggapannya adalah.. halusinasi.

...

Di negara Rubrum.. sekolah akademi sihir, Peristylium Suzaku...

Lingkaran cincin kesatuan dari gedung lobby, runtuh berantakan di pelataran taman.. sebareng api merah berkobar di seluruh penjuru lorong lantai bawah. Percik api dan asap membumbung ke langit malam.

Suara raungan dari War God Diabolos, menggema kala tubuh besar sesuai gambaran Iblis.. pudar nyaris bertepatan dengan gadis bernama Deuce mengorbankan diri, alias: pingsan.. demi memanggil makhluk yang disebut 'War God' tadi.

Di leher Deuce, darah segar mengalir dari bekas koyakan hasil gigitan.

Seketika rebak kemilau serangan Trinity yang diformasikan tiga siswa senior lain.. Riku bergerak semudah menjauh dan berlanjut mengejar yang terdekat — menangkap kerah baju milik pemuda tampan yang memegang senjata busur dan anak panah.

"TREEEEEY!" Seruan Sice dari kejauhan disertai serangan senjata Scythe,

Riku baru kali ini merasakan indahnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk bermain, namun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menggigit leher milik Trey dan membawa tubuh itu melayang secara literal.. sampai ke tengah ruangan dan menjatuhkan_nya_ saat tubuhnya buyar dalam asap hitam...

...Riku langsung melebur dengan keutuhan wujud di depan Sice. Sejelasnya wanita berambut putih itu syok. Tapi sebelum Riku bertindak lebih,

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Teriakan Cinque diiringi kucuran deras air mata, seraya menghujamkan senjata mace dengan segala tingkat frustasi yang menggebu-gebu pada punggung lawannya, dimana Riku sigap menangkap gagang metal dan menarik senjata itu hingga si pemilik senjata menabraknya. Riku kemudian menjambak rambut kepang dan menggigit jenjang leher yang terpampang di depannya.. sembari tangan sepasangnya menembakkan puluhan bola-bola energi api hitam berlibat petir pada Sice yang memilih berlari menapak ke permukaan tembok.

"Hm.." Riku mendengung nikmat saat melepas gigitan. Menghisap partial jiwa mereka.. semua energi siswa-siswa senior ini benar-benar sumber energi baginya.

Tiba-tiba serangan pecut terarah,

Riku pun membuang gadis bertubuh molek tadi, dan melesat, berikutnya mencengkeram wajah si pemilik senjata dan menghantamkan belakang kepala itu ke tembok. Sangat telak.

Serpihan tembok berguguran, bahkan bebatuannya meluncur sampai lorong. Tubuh si gadis seketika itu tergantung di permukaan tembok seperti pajangan. Riku membuka mulutnya, lidah melulur pada dagu di depannya.. kemudian menggigit leher dan membayangkan bagaimana enaknya _buffet_ malam ini.

Pemuda bernama King menahan kedua gadis, Queen dan Sice, untuk rencana formasi Trinity. Sayangnya lawannya sudah menarik lengan kiri Sice,

Riku merampas senjata Scythe dan menggigit leher gadis itu.

Berada dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat.. King kontan menembakkan peluru bertubi-tubi dari kedua senjata api kembar mirip revolver. Riku sigap memasang '_Dark Shield_'. Queen juga tidak ragu mengarahkan pedang panjang berbentuk Claymore dan menghajar lapisan pelindung itu berkali-kali dengan sekuat tenaga.

Bertepatan suara pecahan terdengar dan kepingan-kepingan '_Dark Shield_' berguguran.. Riku melepas gigitan dan melempar Sice ke langit-langit kubah, ditambah dengan lemparan senjata Scythe dan bilah itu menancap dari perut tembus hingga langit-langit kubah.

Riku mengangguk impresif kala gambaran darah mengucur dari mulut gadis itu, lalu mengucap, "_Slash End_."

Queen sangat tersengal, namun memicing pada lawannya atas ucapan tadi karena ITU adalah nama serangan Trinity milik Sice.

Riku mendengarkan pemikiran itu, dan menyodorkan tangan kiri pada gadis yang tersisa. "Queen-_ku_. Kemari. Untukmu, aku sanggup menyengatmu dengan gaya _Hornet_ semalam penuh," goda Riku secara perkataan perintah.

Meski secara jelas yang tersebut adalah Queen, King berjalan maju sambil mengacungkan kedua ujung laras senjata apinya. Dari aksi itu, Queen menyadari kalau King berniat memberikannya waktu untuk melarikan diri.

Riku kini mengamati seksama pemuda bernama King.

Sedetik berikutnya, garis senyum muncul di wajah Riku saat mengetahui bagaimana sorot mata yang dingin dan berwajah 'keras', namun berjiwa melankolis dan baik. Itu mengingatkan Riku pada...

...uh, siapa ya?

Riku memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan perasaan déjà vu kala sedikit memudar, dan memasuki celah di antara kedua tangan kuat itu. "Mmmm~ _Seksi_..." desah Riku, bibirnya berada sejarak inci dari bibir di depannya. Menggoda adalah hobinya, bukankah begitu...?

"...!" King nyaris tidak berkedip seketika kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya, bisa-bisa saja sempat mengulum bibir bawahnya disertai kalimat telepati di dalam kepalanya,

_"Aku akan bercinta denganmu,_**_nanti_**_."_

Lalu Riku menggigit leher pemuda itu, menangkap basah ketidaksigapan sejalan mengalungkan tangan kirinya pada belakang pinggang si pemuda.

Queen tidak ayal lagi, langsung menghunus. Tapi Riku mengantisipasinya dengan menyingkir tipis dan menjambak rambut panjang, berikutnya menggigit jenjang leher gadis itu, menguak sangat dalam tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada King yang setengah lunglai dan menyandar pada sisi tubuhnya.

Sementara itu di lorong...

Ace terenggah-engah, baru selesai menaiki anak tangga.. kini terperangah menatap situasi lorong dari Kelas Zero yang porak-poranda akibat serangan salah sasaran beserta genangan merah yang bercecer dimana-mana, bahkan separuh gedung sudah runtuh.

Tubuh-tubuh yang tergantung pada puing-puing curam...

Cater, Seven, Nine, Jack...

Mereka adalah sebagian dari tim-nya, terbaik. Mereka terlatih untuk bertarung. Ace tadi terpaksa membersihkan lantai bawah dari monster-monster Alam Kegelapan. Sungguh keterlaluan, entah _ini_ bertepatan.. pastinya Ace tahu, siapapun yang berbuat _ini_.. masih disini. Jemari kedua tangannya langsung mengepal erat.

Sedangkan Riku kini berjalan,

Sol sepatu boot menapak lantai, mengayuh langkah dengan santai di antara gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh berseragam hitam dengan ikatan kain merah sebagai jubah, berpasang celana putih atau rok mini merah kotak-kotak bagi yang perempuan.. sepatu pantofel hitam, atau variasi sepatu boot sebatas di bawah dengkul dan sepatu pantofel serupa dengan stoking hitam sepanjang sepertengahan paha bagi yang perempuan.

Jemari tangan kiri Riku memainkan kain merah, sobekan kain jubah.. milik King. Benda tipis itu basah, dan butiran merah segar menetes di sepanjang permukaan lantai ruangan.. sampai permukaan lantai lorong. Dan Riku kemudian mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat indera pendengarannya mendeteksi gerakan berkecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Indera penciumannya merasakan...

Ah, _wangi_.. kemarahan bercampur kesedihan. Selebihnya.. _ketenangan_. Itu super langka.

Riku membuang sobekan kain jubah, kemudian memudar dan melebur menjadi asap hitam bak hantu seketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang sebatas jenjang leher melepaskan kartu-kartu sebagai senjata yang diimbuhi serangan-serangan dasyat bertema api.

Salah satu anggota Kelas Zero; Ace bergerak menggunakan '_Shadow Step_', menimbulkan efek dimesional ruang dan waktu khusus bagi dirinya; hilang dan timbul menyaingi kebolehan lawannya yang terus menghindar dari arahan kartu-kartunya, sementara otaknya mengolah.. pemuda berambut perak ini, memakai kain hitam sebagai penutup kedua mata, predikisi usia adalah sepantaran siswa senior.. bahkan sama sekali tidak bermodalkan senjata, ataupun perlengkapan apapun selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuh!

_Apa_ lawannya ini...? _Apa_ yang dikejar lawannya ini...?

Ace mengambil sebuah kartu '_Wild_' semenjak memasang kartu '_Trap_' selalu lolos dari target.

Apakah yang diincar adalah.. Kristal?

"Kalau kamu menginginkan Suzaku, lewati aku dulu!" Seru Ace sambil membuka empat kartu Merah, dan melepas kartu '_Wild_'. Dari pertanyaannya tadi, harapannya adalah jawaban. Tapi lawannya bergerak dengan kecepatan serupa dengannya — menanggapi permintaannya.. 'lewati' secara literal.

"...!" Ace pun terkejut seketika pemuda berambut perak itu menembus tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, dari belakang, lapisan kulit dari sisi wajah yang masih melebur.. bersentuhan dengan pipi kirinya selama kedua tangan itu melingkari pinggangnya,

Dingin.. sedingin es, sekaligus mirip uap es.

"Mmmm~ _sangat_ _manis_," bisik Riku pada telinga kiri si pemuda.

Ace hendak mengeluarkan kartu '_Teleport_', namun rajaman baris gigi runcing langsung menguncinya telak selayaknya hewan pemangsa terhadap hewan buruan.

"...AH- ha-h...!" Erang Ace sebareng seluruh kartu berjatuhan dan pudar. Kedua tangan Ace mencengkeram kedua tangan lawannya yang kini merayapi pak otot perutnya, naik ke bidang dada...

Sepanjang itu, Ace sekarang tahu kalau lawannya adalah kelas Vampir,

Tapi _seharusnya_ teman-temannya tidak gugur semudah itu.

Tapi, dan _tapi_ kembali.. Ace baru sekali ini menikmati yang namanya gigitan, walau sejujurnya sadar dengan jelas kalau barisan gigi runcing itu SUDAH mengoyak jaringan dagingnya. Ace _juga_ tidak melawan saat tubuhnya dibawa menghuyung dan menghantam permukaan tembok.

Kini Ace hanya bisa merintih dan merapat pada tembok selama pemuda berambut perak itu berdiri di belakangnya, menempel dengan kedekatan intimasi sekaligus menyedot porsi jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit _penuh_ penghayatan.. dan kepalanya _penuh_ dengan...

Rasa, berbagai luapan perasaan sekaligus gambaran imajinasi berbagai gaya erotika kamasutra antara dirinya dengan pemuda berambut perak itu.

Vampir ini.. mempunyai perbendaharaan kata: tampan dan cantik.

"..Oh- Ohh-h.. nama.. nama.. _kumohon_.. Oh-" erangan Ace semakin menjadi seketika jemari meraba teritori privat-nya, memegang dan meremas pelan, lalu menggosoknya penuh ide rangsangan.

Dan Ace menginginkan.. _lebih_.

Riku dapat membaca apa isi kepala si siswa senior yang berada dalam kendalinya ini, dan serius tidak keberatan meladeni keinginan itu. Tapi.. waktunya terbatas. Bantuan dari Kerajaan Milites sedang dalam perjalanan, dan menghadapi tentara berkekuatan Kristal Byakko beserta teknologi modern.. bukan permainan standarnya.

Riku _masih_ membutuhkan bidak. BANYAK bidak.

Ace mendesah kecewa saat gigitan dilepaskan, namun sewaktu tubuhnya dibalikkan sekaligus mendapatkan pengalaman ciuman tersensual seumur hidupnya.. kedua tangannya segera mengalung ke belakang leher pemuda berambut perak itu, dan memperdalam fase ciuman, membiarkan barisan gigi runcing menggores, menoreh baik pada lidah dan bibir. Ace tidak perduli apapun, pemuda ini memiliki semacam _aphrodisiac_ yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang oleh _estasy_ ingin bercinta.

"...Mmmmh-h..." Ace mendengung penuh kenikmatan kala berusaha memfasihkan gerakan untuk mengimbangi tuntunan lidah dan bibir pasangan intimasinya, padahal darah sudah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya dan menetes dari rahang dan dagu.

Riku kini menyendok satu paha si siswa senior — oh? Ace.. Al-Rhasia. Ternyata bocah ini dari berumur 8 tahun sudah dibesarkan bersama-sama anggota-anggota senior di Kelas Zero. Sangat berbakat dengan khas '_Trickster_', juga tercepat dari antara jajaran Kelas Zero. Hm~ _ini_ bisa menjadi pemimpin bala tentaranya. Dan Ace bisa menjadi...

_...Agito_-nya.

Riku menekan dan menggesekkan barang kepemilikannya yang masih berada di balik celana, pada milik Ace yang juga berada di balik celana... berikutnya memutus ciuman dan memudarkan separuh kenaan lengan kanan, lalu menggigit pergelangan tangannya, dan menempelkannya pada katup mulut yang terbuka menanti ciumannya kembali.

Keturunan kedua...

Kedua...? Tunggu. Kenapa Riku merasa...

Tapi lagi-lagi rasional dari otaknya bekerja. Apa yang mampu dijamah, _ini_ yang senyata pandangannya.

Riku membisik, "_Nobody_.. namaku _Nobody_."

Ace mengecap dan menelan rasa 'Ambrosia' sementara si 'Nobody' menjilat lelehan darah pada dagu dan rahang, masih terus mengadukan antara teritori privat, dan jemari itu merayap ke sisi paha, naik menguak kain pakaian dan mencari celah ke balik celana. Jemari kedua tangan Ace mencoba meraba rambut perak yang benar-benar sehalus sutra.. dan Ace memejam saat satu jari memasukinya, merasakan seberapa dalam dirinya bisa menelan. Itu terlalu —

"..OH-"

Dua jari lagi menyusul, dan Ace mulai merasakan gejolak baru.. membakarnya dari dalam, dan —

"..UUGGGH-"

Riku reflek menyingkir seketika muntahan darah bercecer di permukaan lantai. Tidak sekali, pemuda berambut pirang itu _masih_ muntah dan mengerang kesakitan, terhuyung jatuh selama memuntahkan sisi manusia kala sisi Vampir menguras sel-sel di tubuh itu.

Gulungan asap hitam melengkapkan lengan kanan jaketnya, Riku kemudian menoleh ke ruangan Kelas Zero.. dimana sosok-sosok sedang menggeliat lemah. Salah satunya yang menancap di langit-langit kubah, melepaskan diri dan jatuh ke lantai. Riku berikutnya mengalihkan pandangan pada keempat lainnya yang merangkak menuju lantai lorong.

"Heh~" Riku tersenyum, dan mengambil duduk pada dudukan di depan jendela, menekuk kaki kanan dan dengkul dijadikan penopang tangan kanan selama memperhatikan mereka semua berdiri terhuyung.. ekspresi 'lapar' terlihat dari wajah-wajah siswa senior disana.

Ah.. bala tentaranya.

Aksi ini tidak akan tersangkut paut dengan Organisasi. Terserah kalau nanti Ketuanya bakal "bla-bla-bla" di depan mukanya, namun.. _ini_ adalah _miliknya_.

Riku mengucap sambil jemari tangan kanannya memainkan ujung rambut,

"Deuce,"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebatas pangkal punggung. Bersenjata seruling. Deuce kini menghilang dalam kelebat dan muncul bersujud sejarak dua langkah di depan Riku yang mengucap lagi,

"Trey,"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepanjang pangkal leher. Bersenjata busur dan anak panah. Trey mengikuti jejak Deuce; bersujud di sebelah Deuce sewaktu Riku melanjutkan nama berikutnya,

"Cater,"

Seorang gadis berambut merah sebatas telinga. Bersenjata pistol. Cater mengikuti jejak kedua siswa senior; bersujud di samping Deuce. Riku mengucap lagi,

"Cinque,"

Seorang gadis berambut warna jahe berkepang sepanjang punggung, pada sisi kanan dan sisi kiri wajah terdapat rambut berukir sepanjang dada. Bersenjata mace. Cinque mengikuti jejak ketiga siswa senior; bersujud di sebelah Cater. Riku memanggil kembali,

"Sice,"

Seorang gadis berambut putih dengan poni panjang dibelah kiri sebatas dagu, juga terdapat ikat kuncir mirip buntut merak. Bersenjata scythe. Sice mengikuti jejak keempat siswa senior; bersujud di samping Trey. Riku meneruskan nama selanjutnya,

"Seven,"

Seorang gadis berambut abu-abu sepanjang pangkal leher. Bersenjata pecut. Seven mengikuti jejak kelima siswa senior; bersujud di sebelah Cinque. Riku mengucap kembali,

"Eight,"

Seorang pemuda berambut chestnut cepak. Bersenjata Knuckle, keahlian bermodalkan kepandaian bela diri. Eight mengikuti jejak keenam siswa senior; bersujud di samping Sice. Riku mengucap lagi,

"Nine,"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek berantakan, bersenjata tombak. Nine langsung berdiri di depan Tuannya sembari menopangkan gagang tombak pada pundaknya, kemudian menggoda,

"Oi, Tuan. Apa kita bisa mengenal lebih baik.. di atas ranjang?" Diikuti jemari tangan kiri yang menyendok dagu Tuannya.

Riku tersenyum. Pemuda bernama Nine ini mengingatkannya pada Axel si pemegang angka 'VIII' dalam barisan kepemimpinan Organisasi. Riku pun menjawab, "Aku akan melayani perkenalanmu.. di atas atap, jika kamu dapat memuaskanku dengan menutup mulutmu dan menjauhkan tangan kirimu dariku."

Lalu memanggil absen kembali,

"Jack,"

Nine memudarkan senjatanya dan bersandar pada tembok lorong.. di sebelah Tuannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak yang tadi dipanggil 'Jack'. Bersenjata katana. Jack mengikuti jejak Nine dan berkata pada Tuannya, "Senang berkenalan, Tuan. Apa kita bisa lebih mengenal lagi? Ya.. Tuan tahu, aku menyukai-" kalimat itu berhenti seketika jari telunjuk Tuannya memalang pada bibirnya disertai kalimat,

"Satu kata lagi, aku menjahit mulutmu." Tuturan Riku diimbuhi performa liuk asap hitam mirip benang di ujung kain sarung tangan. Jack menampilkan ekspresi giris dan berakhir mundur perlahan, kemudian bersujud di dekat Seven. Nine hanya tertawa kecil saat Tuannya meneruskan absen,

"Queen,"

Seorang gadis berkacamata, berpenampilan elegan berambut hitam lurus sepanjang pinggang. Bersenjata pedang panjang berbentuk Claymore. Queen bersujud di sebelah Eight.

Riku kini memperhatikan King yang memandangnya dan menanti suaranya. Opini Riku.. mm-hm, King jauh lebih menarik dengan khas Vampir. Meski begitu, terdapat besit perih karena sesuatu.. perasaan. Mungkin sekedar déjà vu.

Riku pun memanggil,

"King."

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut pirang cerah sepanjang jenjang leher dengan tatanan ke belakang sedikit 'bercula' pada bagian atas kepala, mirip.. Bintang Rock. Oh ya, King adalah pemain bass dalam kelompok band bersama Trey dan Jack.

King berjalan sambil menghilangkan kedua senjatanya dan muncul di depan Tuannya, lalu menarik kain penutup kedua mata di wajah tampan itu tanpa ada perasaan takut.

"..." Riku sempat mengalirkan pandangan berkualitas ancaman.

Sedangkan King sedikit menyunggingkan senyum atas keindahan warna kedua iris milik Tuannya. Mereka penuh kilauan-kilauan seperti permukaan danau, juga berbagai refleksi langit. Jika Tuannya bakal bercinta dengannya.. _ini_ cepat atau lambat, _pasti_ dilakukannya.

"_Tch_." Decak Riku sewaktu menyaksikan ilustrasi dalam kepala si King. Tapi tidak masalah. Riku sanggup bermain sinting, ataupun bercinta dalam medan perang.

Riku sekarang dapat 'melihat' bagaimana perawakan sebenarnya ketimbang berupa imajinasi, walau sejujurnya pengelihatannya sekarang dengan tadi, ternyata sama sekali tidak berbeda.

Berita bagusnya.. dirinya telah mengembangkan sistematis kala menyedot darah, yaitu: memanipulasi dan sedikit menghancurkan memori tanpa merusak kewarasan dan sifat asli mereka. Pengetahuan baru itu didapatnya saat Naminé menyumbangkan darah sebagai 'cemilan'.

Semua pilihannya ini memang luar biasa. Kelas Zero diciptakan sebagai 'alat' pencegah kiamat, Finis.. sebutan 'dongeng' di benua ini. _Heh_.

Riku menyampaikan pesan pribadi pada King secara telepati,

_"Aku berharap kamu bisa menjaga_**_Agito-ku_**_dan semua anggota Kelas Zero yang aku panggil tadi."_

King mengangguk, dan mengikuti arah pandangan Tuannya atas sebutan 'Agito'.. dimana sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang dikenalnya sebagai Ace, beranjak berdiri setengah terhuyung.. namun cepat menghilang dan dalam sekejap telah berdiri di samping King.

Riku menatap kedua belas siswa senior di hadapannya. Prioritas pertama adalah Kristal, kedua mencari Kairi dan Roxas, lalu ketiga.. uh, prioritas ketiga...

...apa?

"..." Riku memijat keningnya.

Apa harus mencari bidak lagi? Riku tidak mau mengikuti Xemnas selamanya — hidupnya saja _sudah_ selamanya. Tapi pasukan ini bisa menyetarakan jumlah untuk melawan Organisasi. Yang paling merepotkan, Succubus jahanam itu akan susah dilawan.

Naminé bilang tentang kelas-kelas di bawah Vampir, namun Riku _masih_ membutuhkan serdadu Vampir.

Tiba-tiba juluran tangan yang menyentuh Riku...

"...!" Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar saat jemari tangan kanan King menyeka rambut perak yang menutupi sisi wajah, dan mengelus pipi kirinya seolah-olah perlakuan ini untuk.. menenangkannya?

Lagi-lagi.. déjà vu.

Riku menepis tangan itu, kemudian mengucap, "Jangan memperlakukanku sebagai barang. Tadi hanya _sedikit_ amnesia."

Nine mengawasi Tuannya. Nine mengenal cara penyampaian King, dan cukup jarang King menampilkan urusan perasaan untuk pertunjukan selain dengan hati — itu cerita dari Trey dan Jack. Pendapat yang sekarang mau dikemukakan adalah komentar yang _sedikit_ sarkastis, namun diurungkan dan diubah menjadi,

"Komando, Tuan?"

Sejalan itu, Riku MULAI mendengar banyak pemikiran-pemikiran dari para 'Pelayan abadi'-nya. Riku pun menghela nafas panjang. Ini tidak ubahnya seperti bermain boneka-bonekaan. _Menyedihkan_. Riku menginginkan sesuatu- sesuatu- _seseorang_ yang bisa merengkuhnya, merobeknya, merusaknya sekaligus.. _merendahkannya_.

Riku ingin mencari lawan yang _patut_ dibantai. Bermain dengan Kerajaan Milites setidaknya lebih menyenangkan. Dan prespektif-nya sekarang.. seakan-akan _telah_ menggenggam dunia yang tersepuh dua warna: hitam dan merah.

_Tapi_...

"Queen," panggil Riku. Gadis berkacamata itu menyahutinya dengan tatapan serius. Riku meneruskan, "Menurutmu, tempat mana yang terkuat.. tempat yang memiliki pengaruh terbesar di Planet ini?"

"Negara, Tuan?" Tanya Queen dengan intonasi sopan.

"Apalah sebutannya." Jawab Riku, asal saja.

Queen menerangkan,

"Cetra adalah negara yang terkuat dan terbesar saat ini. Tapi Valhalla dan Tenebrae menempati benua terbesar yang berisi kelas Eidolon. Kedua negara itu memiliki Kristal. Valhalla yang dikuasai oleh Cetra, juga di-domisili oleh para Pemburu ahli dalam bidangnya. _Mereka_ yang terkuat berada dalam kepemimpinan keluarga Farron yang menjadi bagian dari Turks. Benteng perlindungan Shinra juga berdiri disana meski markas besar Turks berada di Cetra."

"Shinra..." guman Riku seraya menggigit ujung jempol tangan kanan.

Ace menyela, "Aku bisa mengecek."

"..." Riku mengarahkan wajah pada _Agito-_nya. Pemuda ini.. tidak memanggilnya 'Tuan' dan menyatakan pendapat tanpa diminta. Riku sendiri bukan berpola versi 'gila hormat'. Justru mengagumi.

Hm.. _Agito-_nya ini berpersonaliti unik, bahkan mempunyai otak yang bekerja aktif mendesain tahap-tahap rencana.

Riku mendengung, "Naah,"

Berikutnya mendorong bidang dada milik Ace dan milik King saat beranjak turun. "Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, _juga_ diriku. Semenjak kita akan berpesta dengan Turks, dan kalian _sangat_ lapar..." lanjut Riku sembari memudarkan kain jaket tepat pada separuh lengan kanan dan sarung tangan kiri, kemudian menambahkan,

"Aku akan memberkati kalian dengan secercah berkah."

Riku kemudian deret kuku jemari tangan kiri mengoyak daging beserta nadi di pergelangan tangan kanan. Darah mengucur deras,

Kesembilan siswa yang bersujud langsung mengerubuti, sementara Nine mendekat dan mengambil tempat di belakang Tuannya.. menyeka rambut perak sepanjang sepertengahan punggung milik Riku, kemudian menggigit sisi kiri leher.

"Gh-..." Riku sedikit merasakan perih atas aksi berani dari Nine, namun sejalan hitungan detik.. Riku merasakan kenikmatan berbeda, dan menginginkan kenikmatan baru kala tatapan tertuju pada King.

Riku pun memberikan undangan dengan membuka mulutnya sebareng kuku jempol ditorehkan pada permukaan lidah. Darah mengalir dari rongga mulut, menyusuri bibir bawah dan mengalir ke dagu.

"..." King bisa mencerna arti penampilan seksi itu. Jemari tangan kirinya menyendok rahang Tuannya, memberikan faktor dominasi sewaktu mendongakkan wajah tampan itu.. nafas dingin dari desahan kenikmatan yang menerpanya, menggodanya. Nine sempat melirik padanya sepanjang jemari dari kedua tangan yang beralur agresif meraba tubuh yang menjadi obsesi bagi mereka.

King membuka mulutnya dan meraup, mencium Tuannya sekaligus menanggapi setiap pautan antara lidah dan menelan cairan 'berkah' selama jemari tangan kiri Tuannya meremas rambutnya.

Ace sebenarnya tidak suka menyaksikan cara Tuannya — Riku.. Xehanort. Ah, kedua matanya _sekarang_ mampu 'melihat' jendela jiwa bermodalkan melihat kedua iris itu. Tampaknya pengaruh karena mempunyai kartu '_Reaper_' yang didapatnya dari kelas Reaper. Soal _ini_.. asal Tuannya tidak kelewatan saja...

Ace tidak tahu kalau Riku mengawasinya dan melihat jelas semua bayangan kekhawatiran di kepala _Agito_-_nya_.

Kelas Reaper hampir setara dengan tingkat keganasan Eidolon. Nanti bisa dicari buat sekedar hiburan. Tapi ketertarikan Riku untuk Ace saat ini.. karena Ace serupa dirinya.

Selayaknya.. _kembar_.

Yang mana penjelasan 'serupa' terhubung penempatan 'dirinya'.. Riku berusaha meminggirkan pengaruh perasaan. Xemnas tadi menerangkan kalau Vampir tidak mempunyai 'Hati', maka disini untuk arti 'Nobody"...

...Riku _seharusnya_ tidak pernah 'ada'.

Kalau begitu.. dimana tempatnya?

Liang kubur?

Riku memutus ciuman dari King. Tangan kirinya segera menarik kuncian jubah milik Ace. Oh ya, perasaannya mengatakan kalau seseorang _selalu_ berkata,

"_Menyusahkan_." Bisik Riku di depan bibir _Agito_-nya.

Ace tidak mengerti apa arti kata itu, namun kala menyambut ciuman berdurasi detik dari Tu- Ah, Riku.. entah kenapa.. Ace merasakan kalau Riku melimpahkan rasa dalam versi saudara semacam.. kerinduan tersendiri untuk pengertian 'kakak'. Di detik itu, Ace memutuskan berdiri sebagai 'kakak' dan menjaga Riku. Mungkin.. _itu_ tidak buruk.

Sedangkan di sisi Riku.. di detik itu, Riku untuk pertama kalinya bisa tersenyum.. _lega._

Tidak lagi _sendirian,_

_Ada._

Dan_itu_.. ya, mungkin tidak buruk.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Mohon jangan syok. Author sadar kok sudah menggilir si Riku kemana-mana. Tapi semuanya mempunyai hubungan tersendiri, dan kita membicarakan tentang Kingdom Heart, ditekankan: Heeeaaaaaarrt... dan *ehem* Final Fantasy yang punya karakter ganteng-ganteng gitu lho~<strong>

**Lagipula versi Riku yang tanpa memori dan "kosong"... ya, bayangin saja kalau manusia super tapi dididik sama "pihak jahat", meski insting itu ada... sekali lagi, tahapan juga ada. Setidaknya kali ini Riku tidak punya perasaan selain... perasaan "spesial".**

**Hehehe~ Bahasa sulit, kah?**

***Author sebenernya gemez sama Vanitas, aih tega bener. Kalau karakter Vanitas serius ada, kali langsung menggaplok Author sambil tereak: Author sinting, tega bener ngerusak namaku!***

**Ouch, Riku sadiz, huh? Huhuhu~ Itu saja belum pakai tenaga penuh.  
>Truz-truz... lho-lho-lho... Riku dan Ace menjalin saudara? #PLAK *Author disambit sepatu*<strong>

**Oh ya, karakter-karakter dalam situasi di Rubrum itu diambil dari FF Type-0.**

**Dan... Seifer, Soraaaaa dimanakah kaliaaaaan? *clingak-clinguk cari mereka berdua di kolong tempat tidur***

**Makasih reviewnya ^^ *hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Soal kehidupan... Riku punya caranya sendiri ^^**

**Bab berikutnya... tidak terdefinisi. Tebak? Hihihi~ *bisa dibayangkan kalau Author cekikikan di depan komputer, berarti semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fic langsung ngacir***

**Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	14. XIV

**XIV.**

"_**He who fight with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster.  
>And if you gaze for long into an abbys, the abbys gazes also into you."<strong>_

"...AHHH- AHHHH...! AH-"

Riku mengerang seperti binatang. Berkali-kali... Belasan... Puluhan...

Ia kehilangan fokus menghitung kala rajaman terus, dan terus menggalinya- dalam... sangat- sangat- SANGAT dalam... dan cara deret kuku jemari kedua tangan yang mencakar bidang dadanya... Lalu deret kuku serupa dari kedua tangan yang berbeda pada pak otot perutnya selama pemuda bertubuh jangkung di depannya terus, dan terus menungganginya sesuai irama dari posisi-

"...NINE...! AH- NINE! AHH- HENTI- AHHH-H...! AH-"

Nine tersenyum menatap ekspresi "berusaha bertahan di titik puncak" yang teranimasi jelas pada wajah Tuannya, dan dirinya pantang berhenti karena ini sesuai sifatnya, yaitu membuat semuanya menjadi sulit. Sementara dalam keadaan punggungnya yang merebah pada permukaan ranjang... Kini, kedua matanya semakin berbinar-binar memperhatikan bagaimana si King yang berada di belakang Tuannya... telah hanyut meresapi momen intimasi "_threesome_" yang terlalu liar untuk didefinisikan.

King tahu Tuannya mengharapkan rasa- cara yang "keras", namun _jika_ dirinya yang "memimpin" dalam kegiatan seks... maka sudah sepatutnya bersikap lembut sesuai kualitas perasaan karena ini adalah Tuannya. Tapi keinginan Tuannya adalah tema yang "kasar", dan tubuh Tuannya ini... luar biasa dari definisi perempuan,

Dan King... hendak mengambil kembali semua perhatian Tuannya yang sekarang dihibahkan penuh pada Nine.

"...AAAHH! KING- AHH-"

Alunan erangan Riku semakin keras saat barisan gigi merajam lehernya, membuatnya mendongak agar memberikan keleluasaan penuh karena perih dari gigitan sebelumnya belum menutup. Dan dirinya belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan digigit berulang kali di tempat yang sama... terus, dan terus... Pemuda bernama "King" ini sangat brutal, membuatnya nyaris melelehkan air mata karena tingkat rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Kini, kedua mata Riku menatap rancu pada langit-langit batu berdesain mewah milik gedung penginapan.

Tempat terbaik untuk bersembunyi kala Kerajaan Milites mengerahkan ratusan pasukan robot "_Madou Armor_" ke segala penjuru benua Oriense... adalah Kerajaan Milites sendiri.

Berada tidak jauh dalam ruangan kamar di puncak gedung; ruangan kamar berkelas Suite ini,

Ace _masih_ duduk pada sofa panjang, kedua tangannya _masih_ menyusun kartu khas miliknya di atas meja kaca selama menonton pertunjukan gila yang terjadi di atas ranjang dan bagaimana rusuhnya darah segar yang berceceran pada permukaan seprei.

Tadi, meski Trey dan Jack sedikit sungkan... Toh berakhir memperoleh secercah "berkah" dari leher Tuannya, bahkan sampai dihadiahi dengan aksi oral- setidaknya itu menjelaskan dari mana bercak-bercak darah yang berantakan pada permukaan lantai di dekat ranjang.

Setidaknya juga, Trey dan Jack pergi bersama Eight untuk menemani para gadis dan berbaur dalam masyarakat Kerajaan Milites: mengumpulkan informasi sekaligus melatih... untuk _menahan diri_.

Ace mengakui "suka" dengan Tuannya di luar batas pengabdian, namun tidak begini. Aturan "liar" memang berada dalam lingkarannya, namun tidak se-"rusak" ini.

Kegilaan Tuannya... sungguh mengkhawatirkan.

Bicara tentang kata "Tuan", Ace tidak mengerti... _kapan_ kata itu pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Ingatannya beserta kesadarannya sangat jelas bahwa pemuda berambut perak itu _adalah_ Tuannya dan dirinya _seharusnya_ berdiri di samping Tuannya, walau sejauh kata "janggal"... kenyataannya telah mengikrarkan bahwa dirinya _adalah_ Pelayan abadi dan _milik_ Tuannya.

"..." Ace membalikkan sebuah kartu Tarot yang baru diambilnya dari _deck_ Major Arcana yang tertutup. Pandangannya menjadi sayu saat menatap gambar "_The Hanged Man_", angka "XII". Sosok seorang pria digantung terbalik dengan satu kaki menekuk, membentuk angka "4"; angka kematian.

Sisi selebihnya dari penjabaran itu adalah... pengorbanan, kesabaran, awal dari pandangan yang baru, atau... _menyerah_.

Ace lebih mengartikannya pada perdebatan "hati".

Untuk pertanyaan hati _siapa_?

Kedua matanya sekarang menatap pada Tuannya yang masih mengerang dan menikmati alur persetubuhan "_threesome_".

Si King luar biasa, menggigit bak hewan sembari memainkan irama.

Si Nine pun... _lebih_ luar biasa, kini maju dan merampas irama erangan dengan menyegel mulut Tuannya menggunakan mulut sendiri. Pemuda itu selalu mempunyai keahlian untuk memperkeruh suasana- dalam arti _disini_: menuangkan minyak ke dalam api yang membara.

Ace meletakkan kartu itu di atas meja, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tahanan sofa dan menikmati pemandangan sinting yang masih berjalan. Mereka adalah Vampir, masing-masingnya mempunyai energi tanpa diferensiasi limit, walau yang tersebut "limit" tetaplah ada.

Tiba-tiba suara Tuannya melengking keras,

"...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tuannya buyar dalam asap hitam, kemudian melebur dan bentuk Tuannya telah hadir di pelataran balkon yang luas, sambil memegangi batok kepala dengan tingkah antara frustasi dan kesakitan- parah, sangat parah. Seolah-olah lagi berperang dengan pikiran.

Ace langsung muncul menahan King yang hendak menyusul untuk menenangkan Tuannya, sedangkan Nine sudah muncul di belakang Tuannya dan hendak memegang pundak kanan Tuannya,

"NINE, JA-" Seruannya terlambat,

Ratusan bilah pedang katana tanpa gagang merebak keluar dari miasma hitam _nyaris_ secara reflek, sekaligus _nyaris_ merobek tubuh Nine jika Ace tidak sigap menjauhkan temannya dari Tuannya.

Tiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah itu, masing-masing bilahnya terbalut api hitam berlapis kilatan-kilatan aliran petir- seperti bentuk "keagungan" dari makhluk tertinggi kelas... "Neraka".

Seketika sayap-sayap itu membentang panjang secara ketidakharmonisan, energi yang terpancar menggerus permukaan lapisan lantai batu. Untungnya tidak sampai merusak lapisan beton dari keseluruhan pembatas balkon karena bila sampai runtuh, sudah pasti akan memancing keributan dari masyarakat di sekitar gedung.

Nine langsung memasang tameng "_Safety Guard_" di seputar dirinya dan Ace sewaktu bebatuan beserta debu berisi potongan-potongan tajam, bahkan kursi-kursi peristirahatan dekat kolam beserta gulungan air terlempar ke arah mereka.

Kaca pembatas balkon pecah dan buyar berantakan. Metal-metal baja ringsek dan dinding bergetar diikuti retakan-retakan yang menjalar. King memutuskan untuk menarik Nine dan Ace ke dalam ruangan.

Sedangkan Ace masih menatap tidak percaya. Apa... yang terjadi...?

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH! BANGSAT!" Teriak Riku, sambil mencakar kulit kepalanya,

"_...__**Heeheheeheheehe**__... menikmati malam yang sangat- sangat- SANGAT luar biasa, huh?  
>Oh, <em>_**kekasihku**__. Kamu membuatku iri. Tahukah kamu... kalau aku... merindukan... tubuhmu yang indah... Mmmmh-h..."_

"...GGGRRHH! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Geram Riku, jemari kedua tangannya mulai menjambak rambutnya karena kekesalan dan kemarahan.

Suara itu...

Suara itu... berderik dan mengoyak kepalanya. Mencabik-cabik seakan-akan mencacah otaknya, dan seperti cakar, hendak menguak tengkorak kepalanya dari dalam,

"_...__**Kekasihku**__... __**Kekasihku**__... Bintang fajar-ku... Aku merindukanmu... __**Aku sangat- sangat- SANGAT **__**MERINDUKANMU!**__"_

Riku seharusnya sudah melapisi pikirannya agar tidak terkena "invasi" nyasar. Tapi kalimat-kalimat itu... ditujukan memang baginya. Hanya baginya,

"_...Kamu membuatku kesepian.  
>Oh, <em>_**kekasihku**__... __**kekasihku**__... Aku ingin bercinta denganmu... keras, keras, keras, dan kasar... terus dan terus dan terus... mengisimu dan membuatmu merintih, mengerang keras, lalu membuatmu memohon dan memohon... __**hanya **__**namaku**__... __**hanya **__**namaku**__... __**namaku**__, __**kekasihku**__...  
><em>_**namaku**__..."_

"...Ohh-" desah Riku, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pasrah, dan meredakan energi sebareng membebaskan pelindung dari pikirannya, membiarkan ilustrasi-ilustrasi erotika terlukis jelas di dalam kepalanya...

"_...Ahhh... Cantik..."_

Desahan dari pemuda berambut biru tua; sebiru malam yang kelam... sembari merayapkan jemari kedua tangan yang diliputi lapisan semacam "kulit" berwarna hitam dan berhias merah, pada setiap lekuk lembah pak otot perutnya... menyusuri hingga bidang dadanya... selama barang kepemilikan milik pemuda itu mengisinya dan merajam tubuhnya, memainkan alur persetubuhan dengan irama keras, keras, keras, dan kasar... membuatnya mengejang di batas antara hidup dan mati...

"...Ohhh-h... Ohh..."

Desahan Riku semakin terdengar keras. Jemari tangan kirinya memegang metal baja pembatas balkon, sementara jemari tangan kanannya bekerja mengocok barang kepemilikannya. Dirinya _belum pernah_ memuaskan diri dengan cara... imajinasi nyata. Meski secara sadar... pemuda berambut biru tua itulah yang mengirimkan seluruh variasi imajinasi ini.

"_...Ohh- Mmmhhh-h... Kamu sungguh cantik, __**kekasihku**__..."_

Suara yang keluar dari bibir yang membentuk garis seringai... Bagaimana tingkat intimidasi dari kedua iris kuning yang berpendar di tengah pemandangan hitam... lalu... lalu... wajah tanpa cela, namun...

Wajah itu...

"_...__**Masih**__ Sora, hm...?"_

Sora...?

"_...Kalau kamu terus memandang__**nya**__, aku akan __**sangat**__ marah padamu..."_

Sora... Langit... Sora...

Langit biru yang cerah...

Langit...

Langit-

"_**BERHENTILAH MEMANGGIL SORA!"**_

"...!" Riku membelalak, dan jemari kedua tangannya langsung menggerat kulit kepalanya, sementara baris gigi saling menggerat karena menahan sengatan-sengatan bak pecutan cambuk berduri yang sangat menyakitkan.

"...Keparat... Berhenti... Bermain dengan kepalaku..." bata Riku, setengah memohon.

"_Aku akan berhenti, jika kamu... __**bisa**__ menemukanku.  
>Meski kamu adalah Pelayan abadi-ku, aku tidak akan memanggilmu. Dan teruslah merana dengan suaraku. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menghindariku. <em>_**AKU ADALAH TUANMU!**__"_

"...Tuan...ku..." Ulang Riku, selama memandang parau pada barisan gedung dan suasana ibu kota Kerajaan Milites. Kedua matanya kini mengamati gugusan bintang yang membentang sepanjang warna hitam.

Ah, hitam. Malam selalu indah, _kalau_ ditambahkan warna... _darah_.

Bintang Fajar, huh?

King dan Nine sudah berpakaian sedari tadi, sementara Ace memperhatikan Tuannya berjalan sedikit terhuyung, menjauh dari pinggir balkon dan... terkekeh, sangat asing dan maniak, lalu...

"...Heehehee- AHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAAA!" Riku terbahak seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan berkata seperti orang tidak waras,

"...Bajingan... Pemuda bajingan... Aku akan merobekmu... mengoyak-ngoyak seluruh organ dalam beserta dagingmu... dan menyebarkannya ke tujuh samudera... Dasar bajingan... Aku pasti menemukanmu... Aku pasti-"

Kalimat gila itu berhenti meluncur dari mulutnya bertepatan kedua mata Riku membelalak dan wajahnya memaling, seiring ngiang dari suara "PLAK!" akibat tamparan keras dari telapak tangan kanan yang barusan mendarat di pipi kirinya...

Seketika Riku menatap datar dengan pancaran aura "hukuman mati", acuan seluruh ujung bilah katana dari sayap langsung berhenti serempak dalam posisi mengancam di seputar sosok Ace.

Tiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah tajam itu sama sekali tidak menggemingkan Ace untuk tetap berdiri di depan Tuannya.

Ace tadi sudah mengambil kartu "_The Hanged Man_", kali ini... arti _disini_: menunggu; menunggu untuk bisa memberikan pengarahan pada jiwa Tuannya yang telah berada di ambang... kemunafikan.

"Lihatlah dirimu," ucap Ace dengan suara pelan, namun menusuk.

"Semua Pelayan abadi-mu memandangmu seperti _alien_," sambung Ace, dan tetap meneruskan, walau kedua mata Tuannya semakin memicing penuh kemarahan,

"...Membiarkan tubuhmu dimanfaatkan oleh semua... bahkan mereka menggerakkan pikiranmu seperti boneka. Lihat _dirimu_! Lihat **KAMI**!" Bentak Ace.

Riku kini terhenyak, dan menatap sayu pada _Agito-nya_ seraya mengucap dengan suara pelan,

"Kenapa... kamu seperti diriku, _Agito-ku_."

Petunjuk "diriku" karena... Riku _merasa_ pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang nyaris serupa... _dulu_... _dulu_... pada...

Riku memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Kesedihan yang seketika mengalir dalam seluruh pembuluh darahnya... Kesedihan karena _merasa_ kalimat-kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir bagi seseorang yang disayanginya, dan dirinya tidak bisa mengingat satupun selain... sosok Kairi dan Roxas, juga...

Déjà vu.

Jemari tangan kanan Riku menyeka rambut pirang _Agito-nya._ Dua jari mengambil sejumput, lalu menyusuri kumpulan helai itu hingga ujung.

Apa yang senyata pandangannya... Inilah yang ada, _baginya_.

Ace hanya bisa tersenyum lega saat Tuannya memudarkan ketiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah pedang, dan tarian asap hitam di sekujur tubuh itu membentuk pakaian serba hitam: jaket panjang yang khas dan sepasang sarung tangan, berpasang celana panjang dan sepasang sepatu boot.

Kain hitam yang terbentuk di telapak tangan kanan Riku, dipasang menutupi kedua mata dan panjang selebihnya digantungkan ke belakang daun telinga.

Riku tidak membutuhkan senyata pandangan karena pandangan yang ingin diperolehnya adalah...

Hitam.

Itulah warna yang _seharusnya_ "ada" untuk dirinya. Dan "sendirian", itulah pedomannya.

Jemari tangan kanan Riku kini meraba pusat dada, lalu asap-asap hitam menganimasikan "sihir" di seputar jemari seakan-akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lapisan kain jaket.

"..." Ace terhenyak saat sebuah kartu terbentuk dan disodorkan ke hadapannya, kemudian Tuannya mengucap,

"Jiwa, hati, dan cinta. Tertanda namamu, _Agito-ku_."

Ace menerimanya, dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar kala memandang gambar di dalam kartu,

Sosok Tuannya dalam versi "The Devil", angka "XV", namun... terdapat gerbang pintu besar berwarna putih yang berdiam di belakang sosok Tuannya, dan di depan sosok Tuannya terdapat hati merah; semerah darah yang dirantai oleh rantai metal hitam, terhubung dengan dua sosok; pemuda dan pemudi,

Yang pemudi, berparas manis dan berambut merah sepertengahan punggung. Yang pemuda, berparas imut dan berambut coklat tatanan "spike".

Rantai-rantai metal hitam itu menutupi bagian-bagian personal dari tubuh mereka yang tanpa mengenakan selembar benang pun. Keseluruhan dari lukisan di kartu berupa potongan kaca mirip pada jendela gereja. Bila semua itu diatur, akan tertulis...

Ace melafalkannya, "_Kingdom Heart_."

Tapi Tuannya sudah mengambil duduk di atas pembatas balkon, dan Ace sudah tidak dapat melihat jendela jiwa disana.

Riku memanggil, "King, Nine!"

Begitu King dan Nine muncul di hadapannya, Riku menerangkan, "King, tugasmu adalah memimpin koordinasi seluruh bidak. Nine, kamu adalah bidak Benteng."

Nine mengangkat kedua alisnya, namun tidak membantah saat Tuannya memanggil kembali dengan cara komando absolut "Tuan" terhadap "Pelayan abadi"-nya,

"Queen, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque!"

Lingkaran-lingkaran portal hitam terbentuk di permukaan lantai batu seiring kehadiran sosok-sosok bermunculan.

Riku mengamati baik-baik gadis yang bernama "Deuce". Gadis itu mirip... Ah, lupakan.

Ia segera menerangkan, "Deuce, kualitas pengendalianmu luar biasa dan aku ingin kamu mengembangkan sistem _Necromancer_. Gunakan pasukan itu sebagai bidak Prajurit-mu."

Lalu memperhatikan pemuda yang bernama "Trey". Pemuda itu elegan dan santai, mirip...

Riku mengacuhkan perasaannya, dan menerangkan,

"Trey, kamu adalah bidak Dayang, mulai sekarang kamu memiliki kuasa penuh terhadap _Hellhound_-ku." Kemudian melanjutkan,

"Cater, kamu juga bidak Dayang, prioritasmu adalah menjaga King dan Queen, aku akan menciptakan pasukan _Assassin_ sebagai bidak Prajurit-mu. Queen, tugasmu adalah informasi apapun yang bisa kamu peroleh. Cinque, kamu adalah bidak Benteng dan aku ingin kamu ber-_partner_ dengan Nine."

Nine kini mengernyit, dan komentar, "Ayolah, Tuan. Aku tidak mau ber-_partner_ dengan gadis yang tindakannya tidak bisa diprediksikan."

"Hehehe~" Cinque tertawa manis pada Nine, namun sudah memanggil senjatanya untuk persiapan menyerang- entah pada siapa. Dan Nine hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat Tuannya tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun sewaktu memanggil,

"Sice, Seven, Eight, Jack."

Lingkaran-lingkaran portal hitam serupa beserta sosok-sosok yang hadir tidak jauh dari Riku.

Riku mengamati seksama penampilan pemuda bernama "Eight". Ya, mirip... Ugh, lupakan. Ia segera menerangkan pada pemuda itu,

"Eight, kamu adalah bidak Kuda karena kamu cepat seperti kilat dan pukulanmu mematikan. Aku menginginkan kelas _Werewolf_ menjadi bidak Prajurit-mu."

Lalu Riku mengarahkan wajahnya pada Sice, dan melanjutkan, "Sice, kamu juga bidak Kuda, dan aku juga menginginkan kelas Reaper menjadi bidak Prajurit-mu." Kemudian memberi perintah khusus pada Eight dan Sice,

"Kalian HARUS mendapatkan kedua kelas itu dengan cara apapun, terserah jumlahnya. Sekarang, **jalan!**"

Eight dan Sice mengangguk, lalu membuka Portal Kegelapan dan lenyap dari pandangan.

Riku kini memperhatikan pemuda bernama "Jack". Pedang katana... dan bibir itu selalu tersenyum penuh keyakinan, sedikit mirip dengan...

Ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bicara pada Jack, "Jack, seranganmu menarik dan mampu bertahan dalam keadaan terburuk. Aku menyukaimu. Tapi harapanku, kamu bisa bersikap tanpa pandang bulu. Libas saja semua yang ada di hadapanmu... kecuali teman-temanmu, _tentu_. Prioritasmu adalah menjaga Deuce."

Lalu Riku bicara pada Seven, "Seven, kamu mempunyai perasaan terhadap Sice. Hilangkan itu,"

Wajah Seven merona atas keikutsertaan nama "Sice", namun tetap mendengarkan kala Tuannya meneruskan,

"Kamu punya fokus. Tapi biasakan jangan maju sembarangan. Karena itu, aku mau kamu mengambil kelas Eidolon milik para Pemburu sebagai pengganti War-God. Prioritasmu adalah menjaga _Agito-ku_."

Riku mengarahkan wajah pada _Agito-nya_, kemudian pada kesembilan anggota Kelas Zero, dan mengucap,

"Aku ingin mengetes formasi yang ada, _sekarang_. Tujuan pertama kita adalah Midgar; ibu kota negara Cetra. Tujuan kedua adalah membumi-hanguskan Valhalla."

Queen menyela, "Tuan, kenapa... Midgar?"

Riku turun memijak permukaan lantai batu, dan tersenyum saat menjawab, "Karena aku ingin melihat... Sektor 7." Lalu menambahkan kalimat di dalam hati,

...Dan aku ingin menghabisi Tuanku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Wah... Ri-Riku melakukan <em>threesome<em>! *Author bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan si Ace yang jadi penonton* **

**Baiklah, yang penting... Riku sudah serius. Yay! *Author sorak-sorak ala cheerleader***

**Author membayangkan Jack sebagai "Sephiroth", Eight sebagai "Loz", Trey sebagai "Yazoo", dan Ace sebagai "Kadaj". Huhuhu~ Mirip sih, cuma minus kegilaan dari sel-sel Jenova. Ahahaha~ Lalu Deuce... coba tebak sebagai siapa?**

**Seven dan Sice? Yuri? Author memilih melewatkan bagian itu.**

**Judul bab diambil dari quote Friedrich Nietzsche, "Beyond Good and Evil".**

**Makasih reviewnya~ *hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Ayo-ayo main kartu, Riku sudah siapin formasi tuh. Sepertinya, jadwal untuk melawan Organisasi terpaksa diundur gara-gara si Vanitas iseng. Hehehe~**

**Bab selanjutnya...  
>Mari bermain dengan kartu Tarot Major Arcana angka "XV", Author akan membuka tirai panggung untuk... *tadaaa~* sambutlah, "<strong>_**The Devil**_**".**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	15. XV

"Nol" ditambah "Nol", sama dengan "Nol".

"Nol" dikali "Nol", sama dengan "Nol".

"Nol" dibagi "Nol", sama dengan "Nol".

"Nol" diakar, bahkan _jika_ memiliki kuadrat, tetap saja... sama dengan "Nol".

_Tapi_... "Nol" ditambah semua angka numeral Romawi, sama dengan...

Zexion tersenyum saat memilah lima kartu yang berada dalam pegangannya, kemudian membukanya dan menjejerkan seluruhnya di atas meja mayat, sambil berkata,

"_Royal Straight Flush_."

"..." Luxord memandang datar pada kartu angka "10" sampai "As" bergambar "waru", kemudian menatap pemuda berambut biru tua dengan rambut poni separuh kanan sepanjang pangkal dada; menutupi separuh wajah.

Mata kiri yang terlihat jelas adalah ber-iris biru. Cara yang terbias di dalam iris itu adalah ketenangan; setenang air yang mengalir. Hanya pemuda ini yang bisa _mengimbangi_ permainan kartunya. Luxord kini tahu kenapa Xemnas meletakkan pemuda ini jauh dari medan pertempuran.

Luxord mengucap, "Kurasa... kamu ingin hadiahmu."

Terdapat intonasi menggoda, ciri khas "_Magician_" dari pria yang memegang angka "X" sekaligus pemegang gelar "_The Gambler of Fate_". Jika dalam permainan yang _sebenarnya_, kalimat seperti itu berarti mengintimidasi,

Karena Luxord meletakkan kelima kartunya. Angka "6" berjejer diiringi kartu "As" bergambar "hati".

Zexion tersenyum, manis; _lebih_ menggoda dan mengulur.

Pemegang angka "VI" sekaligus pemegang gelar "_The Cloaked Schemer_" itu menjawab,

"Luxord, sejauh aku ingin memuaskanmu... Sayangnya, aku sedang menunggu-" dan memalingkan wajah pada lorong besar terhubung ruangan lab, dimana sulur-sulur hitam membentuk sosok yang sedang berjalan,

Sosok...

"Aku mencari _dia_." Kata Vanitas; singkat, padat dan jelas.

Zexion mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan menemani pemuda Iblis itu berjalan ke lorong tangga menuju ruangan eksperimen. Dan Luxord masih duduk, hanya mengawasi kedua pemuda berambut biru tua itu melangkah menuruni barisan anak tangga... keluar dari batas pandangannya.

"DiZ. Tamumu sudah datang." Ucap Zexion kala membiarkan Vanitas berjalan duluan mendekati sebuah tabung kaca.

Pria dengan pakaian jaket serupa, namun berwarna merah darah... memperhatikan pemuda berambut biru tua tatanan "_spike_" yang sekarang menjamah permukaan kaca tebal.

"Ah..." Desah Vanitas, kedua matanya menatap kumpulan-kumpulan helai perak yang sepanjang lutut; yang melayang dalam air di antara jejeran selang-selang hitam... Lalu pandangannya ditelusurkan pada keseluruhan pak otot dari tubuh yang telanjang bulat.

Kini, tatapannya tertuju pada wajah tampan sekaligus secantik khas... Xehanort;

Sephiroth.

"Luar biasa. Aku menantikan_ ini_." Ucap Vanitas, sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada kedelapan tabung _Cryogenic_ lainnya yang berada dalam jalur pengamatan khusus lab bawah tanah ini.

DiZ menyela, "Mereka semua sudah sempurna, sesuai kualitas mereka, dan tanpa... memori."

Vanitas terkekeh, kemudian menjawab, "Bicara soal memori... _Kekasihku_ telah dirusak oleh _mereka_. Aku tidak suka itu."

Zexion kini angkat bicara, "Itu demi mengarahkan_nya._ Tanpa memori... _itu_ jauh lebih baik."

Vanitas langsung menatap tajam pada Zexion, dan mengucap,

"Mengarahkan, **BUKAN MEMAKAI!**" Bentaknya.

Suara derik mencakar dinding-dinding baja dan sulur-sulur hitam mulai berdansa di seputar kedua kaki Vanitas, semuanya menyebar dan mengarah ke seputar Zexion yang kini menghela nafas panjang, dan menjawab,

"Xemnas menyukainya. Kamu _pun_ bermain terlalu jauh. Dia bukan mainan seks, namun kamu mendidiknya seperti itu. Meski _The Devil_ artinya _Ignorance_, _Lust_, _Egoism_, _Hedonism_, _Passion_, _Temptation_... Kamu _sendiri_ yang merusaknya **sejauh** itu."

Vanitas mendengus, dan membalas,

"Dia _kekasihku_, dan sekarang adalah _pengantinku_. Aku berhak melakukan apa saja padanya. Sebaiknya kamu mengabarkan ini pada Xemnas. Katakan, dunianya _hanyalah_ segenggam... **Jangan. Bermain. Denganku.**"

Zexion mengangguk secara sopan saat Vanitas berjalan menuju Diz.

"Jadi, rencanamu adalah... _sekarang_?" Tanya DiZ, cukup antusias dan... berhati-hati.

Vanitas menyeringai, sangat picik,

Lalu melemparkan pandangan pada sosok Sephiroth, dan menjawab,

"Ya. Aku mau melihat _Abbadon_-_ku_ beraksi, bersama pasukan Jibril-_nya_ dan..." kemudian menatap dua tabung _Cryogenic_ yang masing-masingnya berisi sosok pria berambut coklat dan sosok wanita berambut biru laut, kemudian Vanitas meneruskan,

"...Pedang dan Tameng milik Mikhael."

DiZ pun tersenyum dari balik ikatan perban merah yang menutupi kepala secara tidak selaras.

**XV.**

"**...If I keep on looking forward  
>Will I meet you again?<br>Because the future really continues on forever  
>Underneath a large sign<br>I want to watch time change**

**Towards the people, the places**  
><strong>I will never see again<strong>  
><strong>I open the window<strong>

**When I remember back far, far  
>The future was forever shining<br>Below the pretty blue sky  
>We slept endlessly."<strong>

Di Sektor 7...

Riku menatap patung malaikat yang terpasang pada gardu "Selamat Datang".

Kerusuhan gedung-gedung yang runtuh bersama derap berlarian dan teriakan-teriakan milik para manusia menggema seiring ricuh ledakan-ledakan bertema api, semuanya terdengar seperti orkestra... maut.

Riku _seharusnya_ menyukai itu karena dirinya adalah... Neraka. Tapi, kenapa terasa...

Pedih.

Riku kini membalikkan badan, dan mengamati gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh dalam berbagai potongan... ada kotak, ada segitiga, ada separuh bulat, ada yang tidak jelas jumlah sisinya, dan sisanya adalah serpihan-serpihan daging dan organ-organ lembek.

Darah menggenang di seputar itu. Lukisan cairan merah hasil seretan dan injakan sol sepatu... Lalu bercak-bercak cap tangan dan "cat" muncratan dari aliran darah yang kencang, yang tergambar di tembok-tembok perumahan...

Ini...

_Salah_, kan?

Riku mengarahkan wajah pada jemari tangan kanannya yang gemetar, _masih_... gemetar. Lelehan merah kental melumuri dan menetes ke permukaan lantai batu, terus... dan terus... dan terus...

Jemarinya langsung dikepalkan, lumuran darah itu memercik dan menetes deras.

Riku membayangkan Planet, berada dalam genggamannya.

Ini miliknya.

Dan _ini_...

Takdirnya.

Garis senyum perlahan tampil di wajah "Lucifer",

Sampai...

Suara raungan motor mendekat.

Riku menoleh pada motor hitam yang berhenti tidak jauh dari gedung bernama "7th Heaven", dan sosok berpakaian dasar hitam turun dari motor seiring bagian depan motor membuka- menyediakan barisan jejeran pedang.

Pria. Rambut pirang seperti Chocobo.

Pedang-pedang itu diambil satu per satu dan digabungkan pada pedang utama, kemudian-

"Riku... Riku... Riku... RIKU!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar mirip kemarahan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, namun ketenangannya... luar biasa. Bagi Riku, itu jauh melebihi kualitas _Agito-nya_.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan... APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DENGAN SEMUA INI!" Seru Cloud, sebareng langkah yang pasti. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia _juga_ tidak suka berita yang dikabarkan oleh Vincent. Ia _bahkan_ tidak suka harus berhadapan dengan Riku Xehanort; kembaran Kadaj sekaligus... Vampir berkekuatan kelas "Neraka"; Vampir terpilih; Vampir kekasih Iblis. Dan dirinya...

Dirinya sudah kehilangan Kadaj, dan kehilangan Zack.

Cloud tidak mau kehilangan Riku. Jangan Riku juga. Ia memohon dengan sangat. Jangan... Riku.

Riku membaca semua itu. Ya. Riku... membaca semua peliknya pikiran itu.

"Ka... daj...?" Ucap Riku. Itu pertanyaan yang tidak mengharapkan jawaban.

Dan Cloud tersentak. Berarti... apa yang Vincent katakan adalah benar. Semua memori Riku telah... dihancurkan, sesuai pemaparan dari Roxas. Riku, sudah bukan Riku. Semua ini... kesadaran yang natural,

Natural sebagai kelas "Neraka".

Riku kini memicing dari balik kain penutup mata, dan berseru secara intonasi perintah, "ROXAS. Dimana dia!"

Cloud tersenyum sinis saat memasang pose bertarung. Ya. Riku, sudah bukan Riku.

Riku Xehanort... _sudah meninggal_.

Api biru melibat pedang besar seiring pemiliknya melompat disertai hujam,

"_Tch_." Decak Riku, sambil mengeluarkan ratusan bilah katana tanpa gagang yang membentuk tiga pasang sayap; separuh kanan adalah hitam dan separuh kiri adalah putih, api-api hitam berlibat kilatan-kilatan petir hitam menjalar sebareng membentang panjang,

"Lucifer" menghindar mudah menjadi asap hitam dan hadir melayang di udara bak malaikat. Akibatnya, sisi tajam bilah dari pedang besar itu menghajar permukaan lantai batu sekaligus membentuk tiga buah sayatan panjang dan dalam,

"ROXAS. AKU MAU ROXAS!" Seru Riku kembali, sembari mengarahkan sistem "_Barrage_". Ratusan bilah itu memisahkan diri dari kesatuan sayap dan meluncur dengan presisi sempurna pada lawannya,

Tapi lawannya menangkis dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Manusia biasa tidak seperti ini!

Puluhan bola-bola energi besar berisi api hitam dan kilatan petir hitam menyebar di seputar "Lucifer" membentuk garis-garis semacam laser yang melaju, sekaligus memasang "_Dark Shield_" seketika Cloud memijak atap salah satu rumah dan meloncat dengan serangan,

Cloud sempat mengucap, "Ingatlah satu hal,"

Selama pedang yang menjadi andalannya terus menghajar seluruh rintangan garis-garis itu... bayangan tentang Zack yang bersimbah darah di kedua tangannya tergambar jelas di kepalanya,

Zack; sahabatnya... kala detik-detik nafas terakhir, berkata,

"...Cloud... kamu adalah... mimpiku... dan... _living legacy_-ku..."

Cloud memaksakan... terus dan terus dan terus, memecah lapisan demi lapisan pelindung "_Dark Shield_" milik "Lucifer" sampai lapisan terakhir, dan "Lucifer" terhentak akibat daya momentum dari tekanan energinya,

Iapun langsung melepaskan kesatuan pedang-pedangnya di sekitar "Lucifer"... kemudian melesat mengambil sebuah, lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembus tubuh "Lucifer", selanjutnya melepaskan dan melesat mengambil sebuah lagi,

Berikutnya melesat lagi dan menembus tubuh "Lucifer" lagi,

...Dan melesat mengambil sebuah lagi,

Sekali... Dua kali... Tiga kali... Empat kali... Lima kali...

Cloud tidak menghitung lagi setelah mengambil sebuah yang terakhir... Ia melesat- menghujam dan menembus tubuh "Lucifer". Lalu mendarat setengah bersujud sebareng pedang-pedangnya berjatuhan menancap permukaan lantai batu di sekitarnya,

Ia kemudian berdiri dan menangkap gagang pedang utamanya,

Cloud meneruskan kalimatnya tadi,

"...Di atas langit, _masih_ _ada_ langit." Sembari membalikkan badannya, menatap "Riku" yang masih melayang di udara dan tersedak-sedak oleh darah sendiri.

Libatan api hitam dan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam telah meredup bertepatan pedang-pedang katana yang menjadi bulu tiga pasang sayap itu berjatuhan dan memudar. Potongan-potongan kain hitam yang tadinya merupakan penutup mata... terbawa alunan angin dan berguguran di permukaan lantai batu.

"..." Riku menatap pria berambut pirang; lawannya,

Mirip... Roxas.

Roxas. Apa yang dia ketahui?

Lalu pria ini...

Apa yang dia ketahui?

Cloud memiliki reflek tinggi dan simpati yang setara tinggi, dan segera menangkap tubuh Riku yang mendadak jatuh. Tapi Cloud tidak tahu kalau Riku-

"Ghh! AH-"

Pupil dalam kedua iris _aquamarine_ menciut seketika Riku mendalamkan baris giginya pada jaringan daging di sisi kiri jenjang leher pria berambut Chocobo, sementara kedua tangannya mengunci kedua lengan pria itu; teritori bisep, dan kedua dengkulnya merangkap kedua sisi pinggang itu sebareng tubuh di bawahnya terkunci pada posisi merebah,

Dan Riku tidak memiliki simpati tinggi saat menyedot darah secara kasar dan "melihat" setiap memori... membaca lembar per lembar sampai bab per bab selayaknya membaca cerita-

Riku langsung melepaskan gigitan,

"...GUHH-H!"

Dan memuntahkan darah yang baru memasuki saluran pencernaannya, ke jalinan lantai batu; samping tubuh pria yang seharusnya menjadi-

"...AH- hahahaha..." Riku tertawa getir, lalu terbahak dengan tema ironi, kemudian,

"...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Riku, melengking seperti lolongan. Berikutnya tertawa seperti orang kehilangan instuisi pikiran.

Cloud tersengal berat sambil menatap "Riku", sedikit mengawasi. Tapi dirinya tidak mau mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjauh, malah meraih kedua sisi pinggul pemuda di atasnya... dan beranjak duduk seiring kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh ramping yang gemetar, membiarkan sisi wajah "Riku" bersandar pada pundak kirinya,

Bibirnya menempel pada daun telinga kiri "Riku", tanpa memperdulikan alunan nafas dingin dari mulut "Riku" yang menerpa jenjang lehernya... Cloud membisikkan seduhan "Shhhh..." selayaknya sedang menidurkan seorang bayi.

Riku _masih_ tertawa; tertawa pedih, sangat pedih. Tidak terbilang pedihnya,

Karena dirinya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang adalah...

Marionette.

Benang-benang yang tersebut "takdir", ternyata hanya mengikat: jemari kedua tangan beserta kedua tangannya, juga kedua kakinya, bahkan kepalanya. Mereka mengendalikannya... memainkannya di atas panggung boneka.

Ilusi,

_Baginya_.

Kini, Riku menatap wajah Cloud. Jemari kedua tangannya menyendok kedua sisi rahang yang kokoh milik pria di depannya,

"_Kakakku_, keluarga non-prior... Cloud... Strife... Shinra." Ucap Riku, sembari menggerakkan jemarinya menyisir rambut pirang secara penuh kelembutan dan penuh...

Naluri.

Riku membuka mulutnya, lidah melulur bibir Cloud,

Cloud hendak menjauh, dan berkata, "Riku... ini tidak-"

Riku menggigit ujung lidahnya, dan meraup katup mulut yang terbuka itu... langsung memperdalam kuncian antara mulut selama potongan lidahnya menggelinding masuk ke kerongkongan Cloud bersama aliran darahnya,

Dan Cloud...

Perlahan demi perlahan... mulai membalas ciuman Riku; Riku yang seharusnya adik separuh darah; Riku kembaran Kadaj; Riku...

Cloud sudah kehilangan penjabaran atas nama "Riku" saat jemari kedua tangannya meremas kumpulan-kumpulan helai perak milik Riku seiring menanggapi permainan lidah sekaligus mendominasi... terus dan terus dan terus... dan _terus_ menelan cairan darah yang _terus_ mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

"...Mmmmh-h..."

Dengung kenikmatan terlepas dari sela kuncian yang mulai melemah bersama alunan pergantian posisi. Riku mendesah berat selama menggoda mulut yang terbuka dan sejarak inci dari hadapannya.

"..." Cloud _masih_ tersengal. Nafas hangat berbaur kesejukan hawa dingin; sedingin es. Bocah ini... Bocah bernama "Riku"...

Wajah Riku... _serupa_ milik Kadaj, bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Jemari tangan kanan Cloud mengelus rambut perak milik Riku. Nanti... Ia _mungkin_ akan memotong rambut panjang ini agar sesuai... Kadaj. Dan _mungkin_... Ia akan menghukum bocah ini karena sudah membunuh banyak manusia hanya demi... memuaskan frustasi. Situasi _ini_... sesuai di Nibelheim.

Cloud segera mengunci antara mulut kembali, memperdalam dan semakin memperdalam. Ini pertunjukan "kuasa" antara kakak dan adik, namun bukanlah kasih sayang... melainkan curahan rasa- perasaan milik manusia yang _nantinya_ akan berakhir. Ya. Akan berakhir... sebatas perasaan seorang Pelayan abadi terhadap Tuan.

Dan Riku mengikuti tuntunan "keras" dari pria berwatak keras kepala yang menjadi pasangan intimasinya.

Tentu... tidak masalah, jika sekali lagi Riku harus menjadi...

_Nobody_.

Tiba-tiba kilau dan denging khas dari-

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar atas penampakan bilah pedang katana yang panjang; Masamune,

Riku langsung melempar Cloud ke sisi tembok salah satu rumah, sementara dirinya sigap menghindar dari sabetan bilah tajam pedang itu, dan melompat menjauh seiring membentuk ratusan bilah katana untuk menjadi tiga pasang sayap kembali,

"Sephiroth, kakak!" Seru Riku, walau tetap bersiaga dengan pose bertarung.

Sephiroth mengangkat wajahnya seiring membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap pada lawannya; pemuda berambut perak sepanjang sepertengahan punggung, dan mengucap,

"Aku adalah Abbadon. Aku akan membawamu kembali ke dasar jurang Neraka dan menguncimu disana, _Lucifer_." Lalu sebuah sayap hitam membentang keluar dari punggung Sephiroth; di sisi kanan.

Tiba-tiba enam pasang kaki mendarat di permukaan lantai batu, menimbulkan groak dan retakan-retakan dalam.

Keenam sosok beranjak berdiri dari posisi bersujud, dan memasang pose bertarung. Mereka semua berdiri di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri Sephiroth.

Riku memicing saat mengetahui...

Kadaj tersenyum sangat sinis seraya tangan kirinya menarik pedang Souba. Di sebelahnya, Yazoo mengangkat wajahnya diiringi "_Hmph_" seolah-olah pernyataan tantangan. Di sebelah Yazoo, Loz membuka senjata_ knuckle_-nya diiringi kalimat, "Ayo bermain, _Lucifer_."

Sementara itu, berada tidak jauh di sisi kanan Sephiroth...

Jemari tangan kiri Genesis melapisi pedang rapier yang di pegang pada tangan kanan. Tarian api merah; sangat merah... menyala di sepanjang bilah. Sebuah sayap hitam serupa milik Sephiroth, merebak dari punggung dan membentang panjang.

Di sebelah Genesis...

Angeal mempersiapkan pedang Buster-nya. Sebuah sayap serupa, namun berwarna putih, keluar dari punggung dan mengembang hanya sebagai wujud partipasi.

Di sebelah Angeal...

Zack tersenyum ceria saat mengambil pedang Buster serupa pedang milik Angeal. Sepasang sayap keluar dari punggung dan membentang; hitam di sisi kanan dan putih di sisi kiri.

Mereka semua memakai segala perlengkapan yang sama seperti sebelum... meninggal. Setidaknya itulah yang diketahui Riku dari memori milik Cloud.

"Ah, _**kekasihku**_."

Riku menatap pemuda berambut biru tua yang melayang di udara. Di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri pemuda itu...

Terra dan Aqua?

Pemuda bajingan yang menyebalkan itu, kini mengawali percakapan,

"Masih melupakanku, wahai _kekasihku_?"

"..." Riku sebenarnya sedang menempatkan memori-memori yang tadi didapatnya dari Cloud. Hanya nama "Vanitas"-lah yang terdengar... _asing_.

Vanitas terkekeh saat memperhatikan sekilas pada Cloud yang memasuki fase "transisi", lalu bicara,

"Riku Riku Riku, _**kekasihku**_. Kamu adalah anak yang nakal. Benar- Benar- BENAR NAKAL! Sepertinya aku MEMANG HARUS mendidikmu baik-baik. Sesuai pernyataan _Abbadon-ku_, dan aku... _pasti_ merantaimu di dasar jurang Neraka, **SELAMANYA!**"

Bertepatan seruan itu, Riku membelalak seketika semua kakak-kakaknya serempak maju, diiringi formasi serangan dari Genesis, Angeal dan Zack. Bahkan Terra dan Aqua melesat padanya.

Saat Riku mau bersiap menghadapi,

Hujam dari senjata pedang katana membuat Sephiroth cekat menangkis dan melompat mundur,

"..." Riku terhenyak menatap senyum penuh keyakinan milik Jack yang sempat berseru,

"Tenang Tuanku. INI **bagianku!**"

Tidak hanya Jack,

Senjata tombak milik Nine menangkis arahan pedang Buster milik Zack,

Senjata _mace_ milik Cinque menghajar permukaan lantai batu dan membuat Angeal berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang karena pijakannya hancur berantakan disertai sihir semburan magma.

Queen menangkis pedang rapier milik Genesis dan melepaskan bola-bola energi yang mengimbangi serangan bola-bola api. Api Suzaku bertarung dengan Api Valkyrie.

King langsung menghadang dan melayani kecepatan serangan dari Kadaj. Pertarungan segera rusuh serusuh-rusuhnya karena Trey mengeluarkan _Hellhound_ dan menembaki Yazoo. Sedangkan Cater dan Seven berkombo menyibukkan Loz.

Kartu-kartu milik Ace terkunci mati pada Terra, sementara Deuce mengadu ketangkasan sihir dengan Aqua.

Pertarungan mulai menjalar dan memakan bagian-bagian Sektor 7. Jalanan beserta tembok-tembok gedung hancur dan berguguran seiring derap dan ringkik dari pasukan-pasukan bidak Prajurit milik Deuce, Trey, Cater... terdengar dari segala penjuru arah.

Midgar; ibu kota negara Cetra telah menjadi medan perang.

Riku terlindung sempurna, walau tidak mengerti... kenapa kakak-kakaknya dan semua yang dikenalnya berada di pihak pemuda bajingan itu. Kemungkinannya dua. Antara _dia_ memanipulasi mereka, atau... mereka hanyalah "boneka" yang dibentuk dari alam Kegelapan oleh_nya_ untuk membingungkannya.

Tapi keyakinannya, pemuda itu adalah _bagiannya_.

Tiba-tiba Portal Kegelapan terbentuk sebareng Sice dan Eight menapak keluar.

Eight langsung bersiul memandang kekacauan yang berada pada batas pandangannya, lalu memfokuskan diri pada sosok Loz, dan tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan senjata _knuckle_,

"Oh~ Itu sudah pasti milikku." Kata Eight.

Tidak hanya Eight yang melesat pada Loz. Enam puluh enam pasukan Prajurit dari kelas "_Werewolf_" berlari dan berlompatan ke atap-atap gedung untuk membantu si Eight.

Sice melepaskan puluhan anggota dari kelas "_Reaper_" untuk membantu Trey dan Jack. Dari komando secara telepati dari Tuannya, prioritasnya saat ini adalah menjaga pria berambut pirang "_spike_"; pria yang menjadi anggota baru Kelas Zero.

Vanitas tersenyum arti impresif, kemudian memuji, "Semakin cantik, dan luar biasa. Tapi belum sesuai harapanku, _Bintang fajar-ku_."

Riku membalas senyum, dan memberikan tangan kanan sembari jemari mengisyaratkan "Ayo", diiringi acung jari tengah dan tiga kata,

"Bintang fajar-_mu_? HAH!"

Sewaktu Riku melesat,

Vanitas memejam seiring mengubah bentuk, menjadi...

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar seketika memandang rambut coklat tatanan "_spike_" yang mengalun bersama pemandangan kobaran api dari pemandangan kota yang hancur. Dan kedua mata yang membuka perlahan... menampilkan kedua iris biru cerah yang berbinar oleh refleksi langit yang menjelang fajar.

Riku mengurungkan serangan saat kalimat terbata meluncur dari mulutnya,

"So-Sora...?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Hooooh~ RUSUH!<strong>

**Riku dan Cloud? Hihihihi~ Author sangat- sangat- SANGAT menantikan aksi mereka. **

**Judul bab diambil dari bait lagu "Passion" milik Utada Hikaru.**

**Bab selanjutnya... *ehem* kita akan berpesta! Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**


	16. XVI

**XVI.**

"_**...Both the beginning and the end, neither and otherwise, betwixt and between, liminal.  
>The Fool."<strong>_

_Temukan angka "Tujuh" dan lihatlah gerbang "Surga",_

_Karena hanya ada satu malaikat yang menjaga._

Pernyataan itu mudah. Seorang Pelayan abadi semacam "Lucifer" mengerti koneksinya. Kalau _pun_ tidak mengerti, insting akan berperan-serta sesuai kode yang berlaku. Selayaknya dini hari tadi...

"Lucifer" hanya perlu... membumi-hanguskan dengan pertunjukan,

_Aku disini._

"Sora" _langsung_ menyeringai dan _langsung_ merusak wajah polos yang tanpa cela... seiring tiga jari tangan kanan menjentik,

Suara "CLIP!" menggema,

Dan bentuk-bentuk hitam sesuai perawakan ceking "Sora"; "Tujuh Dosa" melayang di seputar "Sora" yang berpakaian dasar putih dan sabuk-sabuk hitam, tetap dengan potongan kaos hitam berlibat jaket bertudung hitam; berpasang celana potongan tiga per empat dan sepasang sepatu boot "_oversize_" yang berkerah pendek.

Dua dari "Tujuh Dosa" melebur dan membentuk pedang hitam seukuran pedang claymore bergerigi di kedua tangan, sementara lima sisanya melebur membentuk pedang serupa yang berputar bak baling-baling dan melayang di belakang punggung "Sora".

"Sora" sangatlah cepat. Fokus serangannya adalah fisik- sebagai awal, karena apapun versi yang diturunkan pada "Lucifer"... Vanitas mempunyai SEMUA "teknik" biangnya.

Tiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah pedang katana tanpa gagang, cekat melingkup _berulang kali_ bertepatan kelima pedang hitam yang berputar di belakang punggung itu menjurus ala "_barrage_". Mereka terpresisi sempurna, juga mempunyai kualitas api hitam dan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam, bahkan... pemanasan yang diacukan ini adalah sesuai tema,

_Membakar._

Efek api hitam berlibat kilatan-kilatan petir hitam menjalar dan "memakan" masing-masing bilah pedang katana. Seluruh sayap segera dikembangkan dan menghempaskan kelima pedang itu sebelum kualitas elemen Kegelapan milik "Sora" mendominasi, _berulang kali_... berulang dan berulang,

"Sora" pun _berulang kali_ mengambil momen itu untuk menyerang dengan kedua pedang hitam yang berada di kedua tangan.

Dan berulang kali...

"Lucifer" memperkuat lapisan-lapisan "_Dark Shield_".

Tapi simpati,

Bukanlah milik "Lucifer".

Walau bingung... SANGAT bingung, Riku TETAP _berulang kali_ menahan diri.

Dalam potongan-potongan memori milik Cloud menyatakan bahwa Sora adalah sahabat karib; teman satu sekolah; teman... berjalan-jalan dan kekasih...

Kairi.

"Oh~" Dengung "Sora" dengan suara... _Sora._ "Sora" memanggil kelima pedang hitamnya semudah menggerakkan tangan, dan mereka kembali pada posisi awal kala bicara,

"**Sora** adalah **aku**, dan **aku** adalah **Sora**. Kairi... sempurna seperti gulali. Mau mendengar ceritaku saat aku menidurinya?" Kemudian menggerakkan kelima pedang hitam yang kini terlapisi kumpulan energi dasyat,

"...!" Riku langsung buyar dan timbul menjadi asap hitam bak hantu saat satu per satu tembakan "canon" laser berkekuatan api hitam dan kilatan-kilatan petir hitam berkekuatan berkali-kali lipat, menjurus ke arahnya sekaligus memotong jalanan sampai tembok-tembok perumahan hingga semuanya terbelah dan terkuak parah.

Queen yang tadinya masih bertarung dengan Genesis, segera menjauh karena nyaris terkena serangan "nyasar". Begitu juga dengan Cater dan Seven, buru-buru menghilang dan muncul di sisi tembok gedung terjauh- paling jauh.

Laser-laser "canon" itu benar-benar SARAP.

Di tengah kerusuhan menghindari pilar-pilar bertema "_Earth_" yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung; yang keluar dari setiap kali hantaman-hantaman pedang besar milik Terra menghajar permukaan apapun yang dapat dilibas... Ace sempat melihat _siapa_ lawan Tuannya. Tentu sosok itu... pemuda yang berada dalam kartu yang diberikan oleh Tuannya.

Berarti... salah satu hitungan "hati", "jiwa", ataupun... "cinta".

Kartu "_The Hanged Man_" masih tergambar TERLALU JELAS di dalam kepalanya. Ia takut kalau Tuannya kehilangan pegangan dan mendadak gila. Instingnya sendiri mengatakan kalau dirinya HARUS berada di dekat Tuannya. Sayangnya lawannya ini... Terra ADALAH anggota Turks yang termasuk hitungan... luar biasa.

Meski Ace mempunyai kekuatan "_Speed Up_" dan "_Dual Cast_", kelemahannya... kartu merah yang mampu dikeluarkan dalam setiap serangan terlimit empat buah ditambah satu kartu berbeda- istilahnya: _Trump_. Sedangkan belasan kartu putih yang dilancarkan hanya terlimit sebagai pengalih.

Masalahnya... jika Ace memasang _deck_ kartu putih yang bersanding sempurna dengan teknik "_Shadow Step_", berarti _deck_ kartu lainnya otomatis tersimpan.

Ace membutuhkan formasi "Trinity" agar dapat mengeluarkan kartu "_Last Trump_", namun formasi itu membutuhkan tiga orang.

Pikiran terbaiknya adalah menyatukan seluruh lawan dan melancarkan serangan "Trinity" secara berantai. Tapi untuk itu... resikonya akan berlipat-lipat ganda karena-

Ace menoleh pada kedua pria berambut perak; Yazoo dan Loz yang berkombo gila. Meski Trey dan Eight disana tidak kalah berusaha memaksimalkan kombo, kedua pria itu mempunyai Mako dan Materia.

Materia adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari alam Kegelapan. Itu khas dari keluarga Valentine, namun keluarga itu lebih parah lagi karena tidak hanya menggunakan bola-bola kecil itu sebagai doping, melainkan-

"...!" Ace menatap tidak percaya kala lawan si King menembakkan tenaga Materia ke langit dan pendar biru seperti simbol "memanggil War-God" terlihat sekilas sebareng-

Awan-awan tiba-tiba bergelut disertai rebak sebentuk besar-

OH, ASTAGA!

"BAHAMUT SIN! KIIIIIIINGGG!" Teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan kartu "_Teleport_", namun Terra _terus_ memotong setiap langkahnya dan _terus_ menghilangkan fokusnya.

Seven yang seharusnya menjaga Ace, malah sibuk bersama Cater yang berada tidak jauh demi menemani Trey dan Eight. Serangan "Trinity" sudah terbentuk berkali-kali disana.

Sewaktu di penginapan, Ace sempat membaca berita _online_ tentang keluarga Xehanort; keluarga Tuannya yang gugur bersama para Jenderal tertinggi kelas satu. Tampaknya kedua pria berambut perak itu bukanlah bentuk dari alam Kegelapan karena serangan "Trinity" berelemen "Terang" dan Yazoo dan Loz... selayaknya senyatanya... _mereka_.

Lalu... kekhawatiran Ace belum diperkeruh oleh situasi Cinque yang berada di ujung sana terlihat semakin SUPER kehilangan kesabaran dan serangan-serangan yang terlancar benar-benar amburadul karena terpancing oleh sikap pintar dari lawannya... Angeal. Nine yang tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan partner sarapnya, juga mulai liar. Zack bukanlah lawan kala versi liar yang kacau bertemu versi liar yang tangkas.

Walau Ace mengerti maksud Tuannya untuk memaksimalkan serangan, memasangkan keduanya sebagai bidak Benteng adalah SINTING.

Jack yang asik sendiri... meninggalkan Deuce yang semakin lemah karena kekurangan energi. Rupanya khas _"Phantoma"_ tidak berfungsi maksimal kalau lawannya semacam Aqua. Wanita itu memang bergerak dan menyerang dengan lambat, namun perlindungannya sempurna dan semua serangan bertaraf area.

Kemudian lawan si Jack merupakan Jenderal yang pernah memimpin perang dan menaklukkan Valhalla. Sephiroth mempunyai Mako dan kualitas strategi yang hebat sekaligus mempunyai... Materia Hitam!

Ini bakal berakhir... BURUK!

Di sisi Riku yang mulai keteteran oleh variasi serangan-serangan "Sora"; sekaligus tidak mau menyakiti sahabatnya karena dirinya belum mengenal dekat untuk _saat ini_. Setidaknya... sedikit berbincang-bincang _normal_ adalah harapan yang _wajar_, kan?

Bersama pikiran itu... Riku mendeteksi sesuatu yang TIDAK wajar.

_Mereka_ yang berterbangan seperti setan gentayangan; kelas "Reaper" yang masing-masingnya berupa tengkorak berpakaian jubah hitam panjang sobek-sobek beserta penutup kepala ala _Executioner_ dan membawa senjata Scythe besar,

Tiba-tiba menarik diri secara serempak dari medan pertempuran dan menghilang semudah terbawa...

Angin.

Kedua mata Riku langsung mencari dimana Sice, dan-

Pedang itu... Pedang bergerigi khas yang merobek tubuh Sice dari perut hingga membelah kepala. Gadis itu ambruk bersama buyar ceceran otak dan darah yang bermuncratan ke sekitar-

Cloud.

Riku sempat kehilangan fokus,

Kelima pedang hitam milik "Sora" langsung merajam tubuhnya dengan telak. Tapi Riku bertahan, buru-buru memudar dalam asap hitam dan melebur menjadi keutuhan bentuk tidak jauh dari area pertarungannya; di atap kubah salah satu gedung besar berlantai "5".

Sementara Cloud masih sedikit terhuyung karena baru melewati fase "transisi"... kini, mengunci pandangan pada Tuannya sembari menaruh satu per satu pedang-pedangnya ke _holster_ yang berada di belakang pinggang; yang berupa tali-tali kuat terhubung pelindung bahu kiri beserta ikatan kain panjang separuh pinggang sepanjang kaki kiri...

Sama sekali tidak memberikan perasaan kasihan pada tubuh Sice yang perlahan demi perlahan memudar...

Mati.

"SICEEEEEEEE!" Teriakan dari Seven melengking dan menggema ke sepanjang kota.

"...!" Riku baru mau memberikan perintah untuk Seven melalui telepati, namun "Sora" mendarat di atap salah satu gedung dan memanggilnya secara komando absolut antara "Tuan" terhadap "Pelayan abadi",

Kontan Riku tidak terburu "menolak", dan dirinya sudah hadir tidak jauh... disambut tubi-tubi serangan brutal dari "Sora".

Riku pun berakhir memilih mengaktifkan teknik "_Sleight_"; yang berarti kondisi "reflek" difokuskan pada serangan ketimbang untuk menghindar. Modalnya hanya membentuk sebuah pedang Souba bermetal hitam di tangan kanan yang imajinasinya berasal dari senjata milik kakak kembarnya- atau mungkin, perasaannya mengatakan kalau itu adalah senjata terbaik ketimbang pedang Masamune yang "berat".

Dari kejauhan...

Sehabis serangan "Trinity" bersama Ace, Seven tidak tanggung-tanggung menghilang dari serangan Yazoo; ke dalam Portal Kegelapan. Dan memijak keluar tidak jauh dari Cloud.

Riku yang melihat kehadiran si Seven, jelas teriak,

"SEVEEEEEEENN!" Karena tahu gadis yang terbakar emosi itu akan-

Dari retak-retak di permukaan lantai batu... pijaran api menyembur bak letusan gunung berapi. Odin keluar sebagai "War-God" tertinggi seiring kuda Neraka-nya meringkik dan menimbulkan getaran gempa yang dasyat.

Efek itu membuat pijakan "Sora" dan Riku runtuh, otomatis keduanya saling menjauh.

Bertepatan itu, "Sora" tertawa terbahak,

"HAAHAAAHAHAHAAAHAAAA! Mengambil EX-TURKS sebagai Pelayan abadi...? **Wow**. Kamu _sungguh_ berani, _kekasihku_." Sambil terus mengejar,

Riku segera memasang "_Dark Shield_" seketika serangan "canon" tiba-tiba terarah... bahkan sempat menghancurkan dua pasang sayap berbulu bilah pedang miliknya _hingga_ menghancurkan tangan dan tubuh bagian kanannya.

Ia cekat memudar dalam asap hitam dan hadir menjauh- terjauh dari "Sora", dan memijak tembok gedung yang landai sekaligus merajamkan seluruh bilah katana dari sayap yang tersisa pada permukaan tembok sebagai pautan sementara.

"...GUUHHH-"

Riku muntah darah saat asap-asap hitam memaksa seluruh koordinasi energi untuk membentuk jaringan tubuh yang rusak. Lelehan kental terus tumpah menyusuri permukaan tembok.

Belum menarik udara segar, suara sepasang kaki yang memijak di dekatnya,

"...!" Riku langsung membentangkan sepasang sayapnya-

Terlambat,

Hanya sekali tebas, bilah-bilah katana hancur dan memudar menjadi asap hitam... diikuti pedang besar yang menembus perutnya dari belakang,

Pedang bergerigi khas yang sangat... SAKIT!

"...Ka-kak-" Bata Riku, seraya kedua matanya mencari dimana si Seven, namun jika melihat Odin yang memudar di kejauhan... sudah pasti gadis itu telah-

"GHHH!"

Cairan darah muncrat dari mulut Riku sebareng pedang bergerigi itu dirajamkan sampai pangkal pedang.

Jemari tangan kanan milik sosok di belakangnya menyendok rahangnya, mencengkeram dan mendongakkan paksa seiring bibir menempel pada daun telinga kirinya,

"Namaku Cloud Strife, _tanpa_ nama keluarga... _tanpa_ Tuan." Bisik Cloud.

Riku membelalak seketika baris gigi runcing bersarang pada lehernya, mengoyak jaringan dagingnya-

"...AH- A- AHH-H!"

Erangan dari Tuannya sangat terpatah-patah sewaktu tangan kiri Cloud bertahan pada pedang yang ditancapkan di sampingnya sembari merenggangkan tubuh ramping di depannya ini dalam kedekatan maksimal... juga mendalamkan gigitan dan menyedot porsi darah habis-habisan.

Kedua tangan Riku mencengkeram sekaligus bertahan pada tangan milik Cloud. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Miasma hitam yang menjadi fokus andalannya tidak merespon banyak untuk mengirimkan dirinya ke tempat lain.

Pria ini... Ex-Turks... kakak separuh darah... kakak... _Sora_...

"...G- AH-H...! C- Cloud- Men...jauh..." Ucapan Riku sebagai perintah absolut, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Cloud.

Mental Cloud sudah terlatih sejak lama untuk menghadapi efek apapun dari kelas "Vampir". Squall saja tidak mampu mengekang langkah dirinya yang bersikeras memilih Mako. Dan _ini..._ mau Vampir, ataupun makhluk_ apapun_...

Bagi Cloud, Riku Xehanort tetaplah seorang bocah.

Riku membaca semua itu. Kedua matanya yang sayu hanya bisa memperhatikan bentuk besar dari Bahamut SIN yang terbang bebas di atas pemandangan kota yang hancur seiring serangan berantai dari bola-bola energi biru terus menembaki dan mengejar para bidak-nya.

Ia _bisa_ memanggil para bidak-nya, namun tidak mau membuat _Agito-nya_ melawan Cloud... karena dirinya tidak mau meracuni kepatuhan absolut dari mereka yang berstatus "Pelayan abadi" dan bakal berbalik _begini_... seperti Seven, ataupun seperti situasi dirinya terhadap Tuannya.

"...Ugghh-" Darah meluber dari rongga mulutnya saat bilah pedang bergerak perlahan untuk merobek tubuhnya.

Entah niat itu adalah ingin membunuhnya... Tapi si Ex-Turks ini ternyata cepat beradaptasi dengan kemampuan Vampir, _bahkan_ sanggup menjebol lapisan pelindung pikirannya,

"_Riku, mereka yang berdiri untuk Vanitas adalah replika. Seseorang membuat replika.  
>Tapi aku akan menghabisi mereka yang berdiri untukmu <em>_**juga**__ karena mereka adalah bocah, dan kamu __**yang**__ membuat mereka seperti boneka."_

Boneka...

Dirinya saja... sudah...

_Marionette._

Penyebutan tentang kata "mereka" mengingatkannya pada-

"...Xem...nas..." Ucap Riku di batas kesadarannya.

"...!" Cloud langsung menarik pedang utamanya dari tubuh Tuannya, dan menangkis bilah scythe yang menjurus dari belakangnya,

Adu antara bilah berbahan metal menimbulkan percikan api,

Marluxia tersenyum saat memutar- mengaitkan bilah senjatanya dan menarik pedang di pegangan Cloud. Pedang besar bergerigi itu terlempar. Bukan masalah bagi Cloud yang _masih_ mempunyai banyak pedang pengganti, namun-

Tuannya yang sekarang jatuh merosot pada permukaan tembok gedung yang landai, tahu-tahu menghilang karena dipanggil secara absolut oleh Vanitas... dan digantikan kehadiran pria berambut perak yang memiliki iris kuning; yang menciptakan semacam area "arena" tersendiri dengan ratusan proyektil mirip laser berkadar elemen "Terang" dari segala penjuru arah.

Cloud tidak mengindahkan posisi si pria dengan kedua iris kuning karena terlalu terfokus menangkis sebagian proyektil tersebut dengan kesigapan menggunakan pedang pada kedua tangan... kini, sosok pria bercodet "X" meluncur dengan serangan dari pedang besar; sebesar miliknya.

Lagi-lagi adu bilah... ditambah senjata scythe yang menghadang langkahnya sekaligus ikut meramaikan suasana di sepanjang tembakan-tembakan peluru laser yang tidak ada habisnya.

Di atap salah satu gedung yang masih separuh berdiri...

"Sora" hendak menangkap tubuh Riku,

Tapi terhalang oleh lingkaran "Trinity" yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kedua kaki itu.

"AAAAAARRRGGHHH!" Teriakan Riku melengking tinggi karena kesakitan. Vanitas tahu _siapa_ yang mempunyai faktor kekuatan "Terang" walaupun memegang kekuatan "Kegelapan".

"_Tch_." Decak "Sora", saat Xemnas sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari Riku sembari mengucap,

"Aku memang memiliki segenggam, namun _ini_..." jemari tangan kanan menganimasikan gerakan mengepal. Itu menambah kualitas elemen "Terang" dari "Trinity", tanpa ampun.

Riku semakin meringkuk, jemari kedua tangannya nyaris merajam tengkorak kepala sendiri karena tidak kuat rasa sakitnya. Beruntung dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga. Asap-asap hitam yang bergelora di sekujur tubuh dan pakaiannya adalah bentuk stabilitas demi mempertahankan keutuhan tubuh.

Xemnas meneruskan, "_Kekasihmu_ berharga LEBIH dari segenggam, **untukmu**."

"Sora" mengganti bentuk menjadi Vanitas,

Dan Vanitas kali ini... sangat- sangat- SANGAT MARAH.

Awan-awan di atas kota Midgar mulai bergerak dan membentuk alur beliung. Petir-petir hitam mengiringi warna langit yang beralih gelap. Dari celah-celah kumpulan awan... sulur-sulur hitam turun bak air terjun, merayapi permukaan apapun yang dapat dijangkau di segala penjuru bagian kota.

Vanitas menghancurkan gedung pijakannya memakai ketujuh pedang hitamnya, agar memecahkan formasi "Trinity" bagi _kekasihnya_. Sayangnya, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan _kekasihnya... _langsung melesat pada Xemnas; sama sekali tidak menahan diri dengan arahan ketujuh laser "canon".

Riku sangat lemah... tidak mampu bergerak saat dirinya jatuh diiringi berbagai potongan beton yang hancur. Dan kali ini... Ia ingin menebus semuanya,

Tanpa menyadari gerakan kelebat dari sosok yang memijak lempeng beton berkali-kali... Telepati terakhir Riku saat memejam adalah...

Sementara itu, jauh di kejauhan...

Ace mencengkeram kain baju King, diikuti perkataan,

"King... Tuan kita... meminta kita pergi dari Midgar, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Riku. Trinity... apakah kita bisa enam kali lagi...?"

King memperhatikan kondisi Ace yang tersengal kehabisan nafas. Pemimpin tim Kelas Zero ini sudah mengumpankan diri berkali-kali agar serangan-serangan "Trinity" bisa mengenai lawan dengan telak.

"Berkali-kali. Sampai_ terakhir_." Ucap King.

Nine cekat menangkap dan mengalungkan lengan kiri Ace pada lehernya sembari menatap langit pagi yang semakin bergumul hitam oleh awan-awan yang memuntahkan sulur-sulur hitam yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Tiga "War-God" yang tadi dipanggil oleh Cater, Trey, Cinque... _masih_ terbang melawan Bahamut SIN.

Akibatnya, mereka bertiga gugur karena memberikan energi terakhir agar makhluk itu tidak mengejar seluruh bidak.

Sejauh itu...

Ace melelehkan air mata kala memandang sosok Jack yang memudar mati- kembali ke alam Kegelapan. Kemudian... Ia menoleh pada Queen yang mendarat di sebelahnya. Pakaian gadis berkacamata itu sedikit terkoyak, menampilkan luka-luka sayatan dan luka-luka bakar.

"_Terakhir_..." Ucap Eight, sambil berjalan tertatih dengan menggendong si Deuce yang pingsan.

Mereka berlima mengamati sisa dari kelas "_Werewolf_" yang _masih_ menyibukkan keluarga Xehanort beserta para Jenderal kelas satu dan dua anggota Turks. Mereka semua tahu, kalau kelas itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Pandangan Ace menjadi sayu saat mengeluarkan kartu "_Kingdom Heart_". Lalu mengucap dengan lirih, "Ya. _Terakhir_."

Mereka segera mengarahkan pandang secara serempak sewaktu sayup-sayup gemuruh terdengar,

Nine memfokuskan pandangannya pada iring-iringan derap pasukan Eidolon dari-

"TURKS! FARRON DAN VALENTINE!" Seru Nine, seraya melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang Ace dan membawa_nya_ menuju area pertarungan Tuannya. Apapun rencana "Trinity" tadi... harus CEPAT DILAKUKAN!

King, Queen, Eight segera mengikuti langkah Nine yang melompati apapun yang bisa dijadikan pijakan sekaligus menghindari serangan dari sulur-sulur hitam.

Di sela itu, Ace... sekilas menangkap pemandangan benda-benda besar yang terbang dan melaju memecah air terjun sulur hitam. Itu...

Pesawat-pesawat angkatan udara milik Cetra di bawah komando...

Cid Highwind.

Cloud di tengah kesibukan menghindar dan menyerang- beruntung proyektil-proyektil tadi **akhirnya** habis... kini, mendengar sayup-sayup suara milik-

"CLOOOOOOUUUUUD!"

Cloud buru-buru menghindar saat seorang gadis tahu-tahu mendarat tidak jauh dari area pertarungannya.

Rambut hitam pendek, pakaian minim dan bandana khas beserta sepasang sepatu boot sepanjang betis,

Yuffie melepaskan tas parasut dan-

"HUEEEK!"

"..." Cloud sedang menangkis serangan senjata scythe, juga sedikit giris atas suara muntahan yang selalu bisa memberdirikan seluruh bulu kuduknya. Di depannya... kedua lawannya juga mengerutkan kedua alis diikuti kesan serupa dengannya pada siapapun yang dikenal sebagai anggota keluarga Kisaragi; keluarga yang mendukung penuh keluarga Valentine.

Yuffie menyeka mulutnya, lalu mengacung-acungkan senjata shuriken besarnya diiringi kalimat, "KALIAAAAAN~ lawanku!"

Cloud hanya "Hn," sewaktu pasukan ninja yang datang entah dari mana... menyerang kedua lawannya. Sekarang, prioritasnya adalah-

"...!" Iapun memicing pada sosok pemuda berambut merah api yang menggendong tubuh Tuannya dan menjauh dari area pertarungan heboh milik Vanitas. Rupanya si Riku pingsan.

Pemuda berjaket hitam khas itu mendarat di atap salah satu rumah bertingkat tiga,

Tanpa ribet, kebutuhannya adalah kendali pikiran; Cloud langsung memanggil pedang utamanya dan melesat. Selama itu, semua pedang minor satu per satu mengisi dan menyatu dengan pedang utama.

Axel merasakan kehadiran penyerang dan sigap melompat mundur bertepatan Roxas muncul di depannya dan menangkis serangan pedang milik Cloud.

"CLOUD! Kami di pihakmu!" Seru Roxas, sambil mengarahkan puluhan pedang rapier miliknya menjadi barikade. Di sela itu... Keterkejutannya terfokus pada mulut dan leher yang belepotan darah... ternyata si Ex-Turks itu telah menjadi... Vampir.

"Riku. Berikan Riku padaku." Ucap Cloud, diiringi libatan api biru di sepanjang bilah pedangnya.

Dari ujung mata,

"Whoah!" Seru Axel seketika sosok-sosok berpakaian seragam sekolah meluncur dengan berbagai serangan ke arahnya. Tembok-tembok pijaran api segera dibentuk mengelilingi areanya, dan lupa kalau dirinya diincar oleh "predator".

"AXEEEEL!" Seru Roxas, kala Cloud SERIUS melepaskan serangan "_Omnislash version 5_",

Panggilan absolut itu menyelamatkan Axel saat si Ex-Turks baru mengambil pedang pertama, namun pria itu sangatlah cepat,

Axel masih saja komentar, "_Go-Go-Go_, Roxas!" Sembari menghindari pedang besar yang menghantam atap hingga tulang-tulang rangka atap runtuh.

Roxas mati-matian mengarahkan semua rapiernya di tengah kericuhan serangan-serangan baru bertema api sewaktu "kotak" api milik Axel runtuh.

Cloud memanggil semua senjatanya untuk menyerang Axel dan berhasil merampas tubuh Riku. Kemudian melesat menjauhi area pertempuran rusuh para "bocah".

Baru memijak permukaan lantai batu area perumahan,

Tiba-tiba puluhan senjata menghujam ke arah Cloud. Semua itu bukanlah senjata rapier milik Roxas karena sekilas adalah...

Berbagai bentuk tombak, _juga_ berbagai bentuk pedang, _bahkan_ senjata api?

Cloud kontan memasang posisi bertahan; posisi sedikit bersujud dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mendekap tubuh Tuannya yang terduduk di permukaan lantai batu, sebareng memakai pedang di tangan kanannya yang sudah dalam kondisi bersatu itu untuk menebas senjata-senjata yang terhunus dari udara bak hujan.

Butir-butir serupa kaca langsung berterbangan di seputarnya seiring sosok tampil menjadi lawannya.

Kedua mata Cloud memicing dengan acuan dingin,

Disana, sejarak beberapa hitungan meter darinya... Tangan kanan milik pria berambut biru tua; sebiru malam yang kelam... mengambil sebuah pedang seukuran pedang miliknya selama berbagai macam jenis senjata lainnya melayang dan menghilang dalam warna udara di seputar pria yang memakai pakaian dasar hitam itu.

Ini... khas dari kekuatan milik Tenebrae,

Kristal.

"Kemarikan Riku." Perintah Noctis.

Noctis SERIUS membenci posisi Riku- "cinta"-nya berada dalam panggung permainan si Xemnas sekaligus _adiknya_, dan sekarang... SEKARANG di tangan Ex-Turks yang baru menjadi Vampir anyar. Si Ex-Turks sendiri bukanlah sembarangan, pria itu _pernah_ memimpin kedua divisi milik keluarga Farron dan keluarga Valentine.

_Jika_ keluarga Villiers tidak memohon padanya... _Jika_ keluarga Farron lebih mendengarkannya...

"Cinta"-nya tidak akan jatuh sejauh _ini_.

Cloud tersenyum sinis, dan menyahuti, "Hn."

"..." Noctis memicing saat gulungan api biru berukuran besar... merebak dari jalinan permukaan lantai batu...

Fenrir. Serigala setinggi manusia, berbulu api biru... hadir di antara kedua pria, sementara si pemilik Fenrir membuka Portal Kegelapan dan melangkah masuk- semudah dan secepat itu pergi membiarkan si serigala menjadi pengalih.

Noctis melirik pada sosok Incubus yang melawan Vanitas dan Xemnas di udara. Ratusan rantai metal hitam merangkai sekaligus menyerang dan mericuhkan menjadi pertarungan tiga sisi. Setiap kali Vanitas mendapatkan kesempatan, laser "canon" ditembakkan memutar. Bersamaan Xemnas dan si Incubus menghindar, keduanya langsung saling menghajar.

Sedangkan Ignis, Prompto dan Gladious segera menangani para siswa senior Kelas Zero dan mulai berbicara ala intonasi guru agar semuanya mengikuti Vincent menuju salah satu pesawat milik Cid Highwind yang mendekat ke salah satu gedung.

Di kejauhan, putri tunggal dari keluarga Kisaragi bertarung heboh dengan dua pria berjaket hitam khas seperti Xemnas.

Axel dan Roxas sudah menghadang Claire Farron- alias: Lightning, yang _tadinya_ memacu Eidolon Odin ke arahnya. Tampaknya si Lightning SERIUS hendak melibasnya juga. Entah karena posisi Cloud, ataupun posisinya yang melawan Cloud. Pastinya... wanita itu memang tidak terlalu memperdulikan situasi keluarga Xehanort.

Sepasang "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi" itu segera berargumen serius pada pimpinan keluarga Farron itu, membawa nama Riku beserta nama Xemnas.

Si Xemnas. Pria itu... ternyata si Ketua Organisasi.

Suara lolongan milik Fenrir mengembalikan fokus Noctis.

Noctis tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dari keterangan Roxas tentang keahlian Xemnas yang bisa "memanggil" anggotanya... Sebelum Xemnas memanggil Riku entah kemana... Pertama, Fenrir harus dimusnahkan dahulu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Yaaaah. Riku kalah. Dan Cloud... ck-ck-ck. *Author geleng-geleng kepala atas tingkah brutal si Cloud, sementara di belakang Author, Cloud hanya... "<strong>_**Hn**_**."***

**Judul diambil dari keterangan tentang kartu Tarot: The Fool, angka "0".**

"**Tujuh Dosa" adalah "Anti-Sora" sesuai penjabaran di bab sebelum-sebelumnya ^^ Form Vanitas yang menjadi "Sora" menggunakan versi _Ultimate,_ kalau di game KH, Sora punya tiga Keyblade.**

**Makasih review-nya~ *hugz buat Fujisaki Niina dan Not***

**Untuk Fujisaki Niina: Hehehe~ Author menyukai tempat-tempat dari FF dan Kingdom Heart, jadi niatnya sih harus detil biar pembaca bisa membayangkan lebih. Soal karakter juga sama. Lebih bervariasi, lebih rusuh. Hehehe~ *tawa sadiz* Makasih jempolnya~**

**Untuk Not: Pesta di bab ini lumayan rusuh, kan? Aahahahaha~ Belum semua. Ini baru awal dari pembukaan pesta- buat Riku ^^**

**Bab selanjutnya... mari kita lihat rusuhnya karakter-karakter berkekuatan tinggi saling memperebutkan... RIKUUUUUUU! #PLAK! *sfx: Author digaplok sama Riku pakai Keyblade Way to the Dawn***

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**


	17. XVII

**XVII.**

"_**Saved by the bell."**_

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lemah,

Warna yang dilihatnya adalah putih; seputih salju. Namun mereka yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung itu bukanlah salju, melainkan... pepohonan berwarna putih.

Sangat menenangkan.

Mungkin...

_Mungkin_ dirinya bisa... memilih liang kubur disini.

Tapi dekapan ini benar-benar nyaman...

Lingkar pegangan yang "kokoh" pada punggung dan siku kedua kakinya, beserta ayunan langkah yang pelan... membuatnya mengantuk sekaligus ingin menatap siapa- _apa_ yang menggendongnya ini.

Ah, kilau itu...

Anting bernama "Fenrir" di telinga kiri si sosok berambut pirang Chocobo...

Ayunan langkah berhenti,

Dan Cloud membalas tatapannya.

Riku memaksakan mengangkat tangan kirinya, jemari perlahan menjamah bentuk kepala serigala pada pelindung bahu kiri milik Cloud... diiringi sebuah kata yang meluncur secara reflek dari mulutnya,

"_Fenrir_..."

Cloud memejamkan kedua mata sejenak, lalu turun bersujud dan menyandarkan tubuh lemah Tuannya pada salah satu batu besar.

"Cloud." Ucap Cloud, seakan-akan ungkapan reflek sebagai pembenahan atas nama "julukan" yang tadi diberikan baginya.

Riku pun tersenyum.

Bagi Cloud, itu adalah senyum... menjelang ajal,

Persis seperti milik Zack.

Riku kini memandang sayu pada permukaan air yang tenang; setenang datar dan tampak bening, mereka nyaris tidak bergelombang dan terkumpul luas seukuran danau. Bebatuan coklat kehitaman terpapar jelas di baliknya, sepertinya mereka curam dan... dalam.

Sandarannya berada di dekat rumah keong putih raksasa. Ini Forgotten Capital, setidaknya itu yang dipelajarinya dari memori milik Cloud.

Kilau-kilau putih yang berterbangan di udara bak kunang-kunang, atau mungkin lentera jiwa, pastinya mereka sangatlah indah dan...

_Sempurna_.

Jika bagi Cloud ini adalah tempat untuk menenangkan diri... Baginya, tempat ini cocok untuk...

"Cloud, aku ingin... mati." Lirih Riku, pelan... hampir serupa hembusan desah, berat dan lelah.

"..." Cloud memalingkan wajahnya saat kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu mencari celah pikirannya sekaligus mencari... _ijinnya_. Tapi Tuannya melanjutkan kalimat,

"Aku... seperti sampah. Mereka... menyetubuhiku dan memperlakukanku seperti... binatang. Aku... tidak sanggup bertahan begini, dan berakhir membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti denganmu. Boneka... bahkan diriku _pun_ adalah boneka... serupa... _kalian_..."

Setelah Tuannya melepaskan unek-unek itu, Cloud pun berkata,

"Mengomel, mengomel, mengomel, dan mengomel."

"..." Riku mulai memperhatikan pria yang terbilang... _macho_ untuk ukuran berwajah manis. Tapi apa yang dibacanya dari si Ex-Turks... adalah déjà vu. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, sebagian yang berada di kepala itu merupakan gambaran sosok-sosok yang tidak dikenalnya- sesuai tangkapannya yang tanpa nominal alias... _kosong_. Total.

Cloud kini memandang Tuannya kembali,

Jemari tangan kanannya menyeka rambut perak yang menutupi wajah secantik dewi- secantik, namun tidak mendekati... _kalau_ pemandangan belepotan darah yang melumuri separuh wajah dan leher disana mampu mengganggu pandangannya.

Ironi, Cloud menyukainya... apa adanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Tuannya menyandarkan sisi wajah itu di telapaknya. Entah mencari kehangatan, atau mungkin... pegangan jiwa.

Mereka berdua _memang_ berada di ambang depresi, namun belum mencapai tingkat frustasi. Selebihnya hanya sinkronisasi, baik antara Tuan dengan Pelayan abadi sekaligus... Kakak dengan Adik.

Cloud kemudian mengucap perlahan seperti orang yang baru mengenal cara membuat kalimat,

"Aku... mengidolakan Sephiroth. Aku... selalu berusaha menghindari Kadaj karena... masalah keluarga kita. Keinginanku saat berjalan keluar dari keanggotaan Turks, hanya menyendiri karena... apa yang kuhabisi selalu kembali. Saat mendengar tentangmu... Aku... _lagi-lagi_ berlari sendiri. Aku bahkan sempat melimpahkan kekesalanku padamu karena menjadikanku _begini_. Tapi... _itu_ adalah kesalahanku sendiri."

Riku menatap Cloud.

Satu arti dalam kalimat itu adalah penyesalan. Namun semua _sudah_ terjadi. Apa yang disebut "takdir" adalah penentuan dari keputusan sendiri. Menyesuaikan harapan orang lain, seharusnya _juga_ bukan citranya.

Dirinya bukan "Lucifer". Dirinya adalah Riku; Riku Xehanort. Walau tanpa memori penuh tentang dirinya, setidaknya _itulah_ pengakuannya.

Riku tersenyum kembali.

Dan Cloud... sekarang melihatnya sebagai secercah harapan; bertahan, _sedikit_ bertahan.

"Kamu masih ingin mati?" Tanya Cloud, sebagai kepastian.

Namun pada indera pendengaran Riku, itu mempunyai gelitik... intrik menggoda. Iapun mengamati baik-baik pria di depannya ini; pria sekelas tentara... menarik; _terlalu_ menarik.

Yang mana arti "menarik" disini,

"Ingin, _jika_ kakakku bisa mengabulkan sebuah permohonan." Kalimat sudah keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, dan lawan bicaranya langsung mengadukan pandangan dengan intens... terpaksa.

"Sebut saja." Tekan Cloud.

Kini, intonasi itu adalah datar; sedatar permukaan air yang menjadi pemandangan di hadapannya.

Riku membuka mulutnya- sedetik berikut ditutup kembali, sedetik selanjutnya... menghela nafas panjang.

Mengharapkan kakak separuh darah untuk mencintainya sebagai "pasangan" adalah permohonan yang gila. Dirinya tidak ubahnya pelacur. Mengais cinta kesana dan kemari... _Tch_.

Dimana definisi naluri dan dimana definisi insting, juga dimana perbatasan penjabaran perasaan. Kelas "Vampir" benar-benar merancukan.

Cloud menyela, "Kalau kamu akan berpikir lama, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu padamu. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"..." Riku mengerutkan kedua alis saat kedua tangan kokoh itu memegang siku ketiaknya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sekaligus menariknya... untuk merebah di permukaan jalinan batu berbentuk lempengan,

Berikutnya merangkapkan kedua dengkul pada kedua sisi pinggangnya bersama pergerakan jemari menelusuri kedua lengannya- mengarahkannya ke atas kepalanya, lalu pegangan erat dari tangan kiri itu berdiam mengunci kedua pergelangannya.

Ada besit pertanyaan yang tidak terhitung di benak Riku kala jemari tangan kanan milik pria di atasnya menurunkan retsleting jaketnya, kemudian membuka lapisan kain sebatas pundak dan meraba permukaan kulit bidang dadanya seolah-olah berusaha mendeteksi... sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Cloud telah menyelimuti pikirannya sewaktu bicara,

"Riku, ini akan... _sangat_ sakit. Tapi ini akan memutuskan hubunganmu dengan siapapun yang bisa memanggilmu. Bertahanlah untukku, sedikit saja... Bertahanlah untuk_mu_ juga."

Kedua mata Riku membelalak seketika jemari itu menguak kulitnya semudah menguak pasir basah,

"G-AAAAHHH! GHHHH!"

Riku mengejang dan menggeratkan baris giginya seiring suara nyaring dari rangka dada bagian kiri yang dipatahkan, dan jemari itu _terus_ memasuki perlahan demi perlahan... hingga-

Memegang organ jantungnya.

"...AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ARRRRGGGH!"

Teriakan Riku seperti raungan- dan sungguh raungan,

Kepalanya mendongak, otot-ototnya tubuhnya terasa dipelintir dan dibetot- sakitnya tidak terbilang saat sihir berelemen "Terang" mengikat dan mencacah benda yang sekarang berdegup liar.

"..." Cloud _sudah_ mencoba berhati-hati, dan terpaksa menduduki perut di bawahnya agar tidak berontak. Gelora asap-asap hitam di sekujur tubuh Tuannya hendak memproyeksikan perlindungan- aksi panik... antara membentuk senjata, ataupun berpindah tempat.

Sedikit lagi...

Pandangannya terfokus untuk jalinan-jalinan semacam partikel sinar yang melingkari jemarinya mulai menoreh berbagai macam simbol di permukaan organ jantung itu,

Tapi sejalan itu... kekuatan Tuannya melemah drastis.

Saat Cloud melepaskan pegangan dan menarik tangannya dari benam- _terlalu_ terburu-buru dan kasar... Asap-asap hitam itu tidak sanggup memperbaiki serat-serat daging dan tulang. Efek elemen "Terang" telah meracuni dominasi mereka, dan mereka sepertinya melawan balik selayaknya sistematis sel-sel darah putih yang melawan virus. Akibatnya-

"...A- AHH- A-"

Suara terpatah-patah seiring sengal- berat... sangat berat. Cloud benar-benar khawatir. Itu terlalu mirip dengan detik-detik merenggang nyawa.

Vampir tidaklah seperti karangan novel. Mereka seperti manusia yang membutuhkan stabilitas baik koordinasi dari tengkorak, maupun organ-organ dan jaringan-jaringan penting lainnya. Perbedaannya terletak pada sel-sel otak yang lebih berfungsi, walau kebanyakannya hanya mampu mengembangkan separuh dari 75 persen puncak maksimal.

Namun pengaruh kekuatan "Kegelapan" menggantikan situasi "lapar" menjadi "haus". Mereka dapat bertahan berhari-hari setelah menikmati sebuah "_buffet_".

Lalu pengaruh dari perputaran darah dari hubungan spesial "Tuan dengan Pelayan abadi"... adalah mempererat ikatan "absolut". Keputusan Cloud saat menghisap porsi darah Riku alasannya cuma satu,

Cloud tidak mau kehilangan Riku; "_remnant_" dari Kadaj.

"Riku..." Bisiknya sambil menyeka rambut poni, tidak perduli jemari yang berlumuran darah memberikan distorsi warna pada kening dan kumpulan-kumpulan helai perak itu.

Perlahan demi perlahan... sengal beralih menjadi nafas yang pelan...

"_Ne... Riku~"_

Kedua mata Riku berlinang saat mendengarkan alunan merdu sosok...

"_Adikku sa~yang."_

Disana...

Di kejauhan...

Jauh... dalam latar putih yang terang, sosok berwajah serupa dirinya... rambut perak sepanjang jenjang leher itu, kumpulan-kumpulan helai bagian poni sedikit menutupi bagian wajah,

Senyum khas itu...

Kedua tangan yang terbuka menanti...

...Separuh jiwa.

Bibir Riku bergerak diikuti lirih suara,

"...Ka...daj..."

Cloud memicing parau kala nafas Tuannya semakin pelan, sangat pelan... _terlalu_ pelan...

Sekali... Dua kali... Tiga kali...

Riku berhenti bernafas.

"Riku," panggil Cloud, seraya memegang kepala yang tergolek lunglai seperti boneka. Iapun menyingkir dari tubuh Riku dan menyendok belakang leher itu,

"Riku!"

Seruan itu tidak ada jawaban, selain pandangan yang kosong.

Kedua tangannya gemetar. Kedua matanya memperhatikan asap-asap hitam telah memudar tanpa sempat memperbaiki celah luka darinya. Jantung disana sama sekali diam tidak menunjukkan gerakan detak. Tubuh Riku langsung didekapnya erat-erat,

Butiran-butiran hitam sehalus pasir merembes dari sela-sela jemarinya,

Sebagiannya memudar begitu menapak permukaan batu.

Cloud memejam erat-erat seketika melepaskan seluruh frustasinya, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Teriakan itu menggema dan mengalun ke sepanjang lautan pepohonan putih.

Darah...

Ia menopangkan kepala Riku pada paha kirinya, sementara tangan kirinya buru-buru mengambil salah satu pedangnya dari _holster_ di belakang pinggang, kemudian menyobek nadi di tangan kanannya,

Cairan merah kental mengucur deras pada katup mulut yang setengah membuka, namun kala memasuki rongga mulut... kerongkongan disana dalam fase tertutup dan darah meluber pada kedua pipi.

Cloud sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat memandang sayu pada permukaan danau di dekatnya.

Beginikah keinginanmu, Riku...?

Disini, mati seorang diri?

Pilihanmu?

Sebuah permohonanmu... _Tadi_...?

Kulit yang sobek oleh hasil sayatan... perlahan menutup seiring Cloud menancapkan pedang di pegangannya pada permukaan batu. Lalu menggendong tubuh Riku secara hati-hati bak memperlakukan keramik porselen yang mudah pecah.

Tanpa memperdulikan butiran-butiran hitam yang terus merembes; mengikis sedikit demi sedikit keutuhan tubuh Riku,

Cloud mulai berjalan,

Sol sepatu terendam air sejalan mengayun langkah, memijak bebatuan dangkal.

Gelombang saling berpantul saat air mencapai ketinggian betis,

Kedua kaki tidak berhenti,

Terus...

Berjalan terus...

Membiarkan ujung-ujung dari kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak menyapu permukaan air...

Jemari tangan kiri Riku mulai memudar dalam lingkaran gelombang... sampai permukaan air melapisi sebagian perut dari tubuh Riku,

Dan Cloud perlahan...

Membebaskan gendongan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**  
><strong>Saya serius nangis waktu membuat bab ini. Membayangkan tingkat kerusakan mental yang diderita oleh si Riku dalam fic ini, dan tiba-tiba... ketenangan yang... sangat tenang.<strong>

**Kalau mirip versi Cloud dan Aerith, saya cuma mikirnya... kasian si Cloud kalau harus ngeliad tubuh si Riku memudar begitu saja tanpa bekas.**

**Soal judul bab, yang tahu arti "sebenarnya"... pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di bab selanjutnya ^^**

**Makasih reviewnya ^^ *hugz Not***

**Bab selanjutnya... tidak terdefinisi. Tetap ikuti cerita ya ^^**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	18. XVIII

**XVIII.**

"_**Grief does not change you, Hazel. It reveals you."**_

_Ini..._

Ini kesalahannya.

Dirinya tidak seharusnya terpancing oleh kegalauan hati dan menambah kacau suasana peperangan hingga membuat Riku terluka parah.

_Riku_... saat itu kehilangan memori dan kebingungan, namun berusaha memimpin para bocah itu dengan baik... bahkan bertahan untuk tidak melukai Vanitas yang menyamar sebagai Sora.

Dirinya juga tidak seharusnya memasang "segel" pada saat Riku sedang lemah.

_Terlalu_...

Terlalu terburu-buru.

Wataknya ini... Pikiran skematis demi mempersingkat waktu; yang terbaik, itulah yang dilakukan... Selalu melupakan poin penting.

Kala tadi...

Riku _tidak_ meminta darahnya; Riku _ingin_ mati; Riku _sudah_ meminta ijinnya.

Dan disinilah dirinya... _lagi-lagi_ berlari sendiri.

Selalu...

_Selalu_.

Cloud terus memandang sayu pada tubuh yang perlahan tenggelam,

Butiran-butiran hitam sehalus pasir itu bergulung membawa sedikit demi sedikit porsi seiring gelung-gelung arus dan daya tekanan gelombang air menelan keutuhan sosok bernama "Riku Xehanort".

Setidaknya... Riku _mempunyai_ liang kubur.

_The Forgotten Capital_. Dan pedangnya yang menancap disana adalah batu nisan tanpa nama; "_Nobody_".

Cloud memejam diiringi kalimat pendek,

"Maafkan aku... Riku."

Pendar dari cahaya pepohonan putih memberikan potongan-potongan sinar pada jalinan bebatuan curam, sebagiannya menembus sebagai bias... menampilkan tubuh Riku yang terus tenggelam dimana kedua tangan dan sebagiannya yang terhubung telah pudar.

Namun,

Di dalam kedua iris _aquamarine_ yang merefleksikan kemilau dari permukaan danau yang semakin redup oleh kedalaman...

_Jauh_ di dalam serat-serat iris itu...

Dan jauh;

_Sangat_ jauh...

Riku melayang tanpa gravitasi dalam pemandangan putih yang terang- bersih. Entah ini Surga, atau... dunia "_Nothingness_". Tapi dirinya merasakan... kelegaan yang tidak terjabar oleh kata-kata.

Melihat tempat yang sedamai ini... rasanya, kehidupannya sebagai Vampir _sungguh_ mimpi buruk.

"Riku~"

Iapun mendongak mencari sumber suara, kemudian kedua kakinya memijak secara otomatis, dan terkejut seketika latarnya berganti semudah putaran klise film.

Bulan emas keperakan yang bundar berada di langit yang hitam. Cahaya itu menapak pada permukaan riak ombak lautan hitam. Pasir yang menjadi alas kedua sol sepatu boot-nya adalah pasir abu-abu keunguan.

Sosok memijak di sampingnya disertai perkataan,

"Pertama... sahabatmu, lalu Mako, dan sekarang _pun_... masih berlari, hm?"

Riku memperhatikan rambut perak sepanjang jenjang leher yang mengalun oleh angin sepoi-sepoi, dan mengucap, "Kadaj, aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana arahku berlari."

Wajah serupa dengannya itu menoleh padanya. Pupil kucing dalam kedua iris hijau yang berpendar seolah-olah pertunjukan suasana hati; tersemu... meledeknya kala menyahuti,

"Dan sekarang kamu _disini_. Dark Meridian, tempat Sekolah-ku berada."

"..." Riku tidak mengerti karena tidak dapat membaca apapun di kepala kembarannya.

"Hm~ Sungguh..." Guman Kadaj, sembari tangan kiri memegang gagang pedang Souba, dan kedua bilah berdesain kesatuan tunggal itu mendenging seiring ditarik dari sarung. Kemudian kalimat diteruskan,

"Bisakah kamu tebak, kenapa desain ini... kusukai?" Sambil mengamati keindahan masing-masing bilah yang sejejer dan sejajar sempurna. Berikutnya menyodorkannya ke samping; pada adik kembarnya yang berdiri selangkah dari sisi kirinya.

Riku tersenyum saat menerima gagang pedang Souba, dan menggenggamnya erat dalam kepalan tangan kanan,

"Ciri khas _kita_. Kembar." Jawabnya.

Tentu, tebakan yang mudah.

Kadaj menyamai senyum, lalu mengucap, "Jika kamu masih berlari... _kami_ tidak akan tenang. Selalu berada dalam dunia favorit dan menunggumu... agar melihat sedikit pengarahan. Terpecah seperti ini, Riku, sungguh menyedihkan."

Pandangan Riku menjadi sayu saat menyahuti, "Kamu bicara seakan aku adalah... _aku_. Tapi _ini_ bukanlah duniaku, walau aku menyandang nama keluarga prior; Xehanort... Diriku, tetaplah _asing_ bagiku."

Yazoo dari posisi bersandar di sebuah batu besar; kedua tangan itu disilangkan di depan dada saat mengucap, "Asing, bukan berarti _alien_. Kamu _masih_ mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat dunia_mu_."

Di sisi berlawanan, posisi duduk bersandar di sebuah bebatuan besar dimana kaki kanan menekuk untuk dijadikan sandaran tangan; Loz menyambung, "Riku, jangan repot dengan aturan keluarga. Berdirilah _untuk_ dirimu sendiri."

Suara langkah sepatu dan kilau rambut perak sepanjang lutut, diikuti pernyataan, "Dua jalan, namun kamu _selalu bisa_ berdiri di tengah. Kenapa tidak mencobanya... _sekali lagi_?"

Riku menatap Sephiroth yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

Pikirannya mencoba deskripsi dari arti "jalan tengah". Dan ini... Koneksi dari pemandangan pantai Dark Meridian, kemilau yang menghiasi permukaan gulungan ombak lautan hitam...

_Begitu_.

Riku melemparkan pandangan pada garis lautan di ujung sana; garis yang membelah sekaligus penghubung antara langit dan lautan... tentu saja, juga antara langit dan daratan.

Iapun mendesah diiringi gumanan penyesalan, "_Dimana_ kalian saat aku membutuhkan pengarahan...?"

Kadaj tersenyum, lalu tangan kirinya merangkul leher adik kembarnya sembari berkata,

"Ah~ Adikku sa~yang. Terkadang rasional membutakanmu, hm? Kami _selalu_ bersamamu, disini." Seraya jari telunjuk tangan kanan mempoin pada pusat bidang dada Riku. Kadaj menambahkan,

"Nurani, bukan naluri. Tolong bedakan baik-baik dengan perasaan karena aku _sudah_ melatih instingmu setiap pagi."

Riku mengangkat alis kanannya sewaktu Kadaj membisik di telinga kanannya,

"Penjabaran perasaan... biar kuberitahu satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, adikku. Cinta, bukanlah dari hati. Namun hati, berawal dari cinta."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pintu raksasa berwarna putih menjulang keluar dari lautan. Debur ombak menghantam sisi-sisi bingkai selama kedua daun pintu kembar itu terbuka perlahan demi perlahan. Sinar yang menyilaukan tampak seiring celah lowong pintu itu melebar sampai daun pintu tertelan sinar.

Tangan kiri Riku terpaksa dipalangkan ke depan wajah untuk menaungi pandangan,

Tapi tangan kiri Kadaj tahu-tahu mendorong punggungnya disertai pernyataan, "Kembali, Riku. _Mereka_ menantimu."

"..." Riku sempat menoleh pada kakak-kakaknya yang semuanya menggunakan pakaian khas serba hitam. Wajah-wajah disana memberikan pemandangan senyum... seolah-olah salam perpisahan untuknya.

Pedang katana Souba perlahan memudar menjadi sulur-sulur berbagai warna yang meresap ke dalam pori-pori kulit jemari dan telapak tangan kanannya.

Bertepatan itu,

Kepalanya mulai penuh dengan suara-suara panggilan ala telepati,

"_RIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Suara itu... Axel?

"_Riku!"_

Suara Xemnas.

"_Riku!"_

Suara itu... So-

Tapi sudah ditumpuk oleh-

"_**RIKU!"**_

Ah, DIA!

Riku segera berlari,

Sol sepatu memijak permukaan pasir basah dan riak-riak air yang tipis, membuat cipratan-cipratan kecil di sekeliling kala langkah menuju lautan.

Masalahnya belum beres. Sora... ataupun _dia. _Lalu Kairi... Ya. Ia masih harus menjaga _mereka_;_ juga _mereka yang diambilnya dari abu beserta semua yang _pernah_ berotasi di seputarnya...

Bahkan dirinya... belum _melihat_ dunianya... dunia seperti "pelangi"; harapannya...

Sekaligus melunasi hutang-hutang ini; beban- Ah, bukan... semuanya adalah _bagian_ dari dirinya selayaknya butiran-butiran pasir yang menjadi alas pijakannya ini; keseluruhan yang membentuk "Riku"... sesuai arti dari namanya.

Ia _tidak perlu_ menoleh lagi,

Dan dirinya...

**Tidak. Akan. Melarikan diri lagi!**

Riku melompati gulungan ombak besar, seiring asap-asap hitam memudarkan pakaian seragam jaket hitam khas selama dirinya terjun memasuki permukaan air,

Sepanjang menyelam dan berenang menembus arus balik dari ombak... asap-asap hitamnya membentuk segala perlengkapan baru sebagai pembungkus kulit.

Semakin dirinya mendekat pada lowong dari pintu raksasa itu, gulungan ombak semakin besar... menelannya tenggelam dan arus-arus kuat hendak mengembalikannya ke pantai.

Namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya, membuatnya bertahan selama beliung air menerpanya,

Riku melihat jaket panjang merah dan perlengkapan dasar berkhas enigmatik hitam... Rambut merah... Genesis tersenyum padanya saat mendorongnya maju untuk berenang, bahkan jauh di depannya,

Angeal mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan, sementara Zack menyunggingkan senyum kala mengulurkan tangan kiri,

Gemeluk gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulut Riku saat memaksakan diri meraih kedua tangan itu. Dan seketika pautan, mereka berdua menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat sembari menariknya melawan arus dan melemparkannya ke permukaan air,

Saat Riku memejam selama meluncur... suara-suara panggilan ala panggilan normal terdengar sayup.

Kedua matanya terbuka,

Sosok disana, sepantaran dengannya berdiri di pinggir jalinan bebatuan... mengulurkan tangan kanan padanya,

Ah, wajah manis itu...

Ayunan rambut pirang sepanjang jenjang leher...

Beserta pakaian seragam siswa senior Kelas Zero...

_Agito_-

Oh, bukan.

Itu Ace; Ace Al-Rhasia.

Tiba-tiba hentakan gaya dorong mirip semburan-

Riku menghela nafas dengan keras kala kepalanya keluar dari permukaan air, dan langsung disambut oleh-

"Tuaaaaaaaaan!" Seru Eight yang lompat memeluk lehernya.

Kecipak air yang rusuh,

Suara-suara tawa kecil,

Wajah-wajah yang menantinya...

Riku belum pernah merasakan kehangatan dari _mereka_ yang menganggapnya... "teror", ataupun "mainan seks". Segala kutat pikiran-pikiran disana adalah gejolak kebahagiaan. Sejauh ironi... Ia bangga memiliki "pelangi"-nya sendiri.

Inilah... _dunianya._

Riku hanya bisa tertawa kecil oleh tingkah si Eight- mirip gaya anjing peliharaan yang bertemu tuannya, padahal pemuda ini selalu bersikap dewasa. Sedangkan Nine dalam posisi jongkok di pinggir bebatuan, mengulurkan tangan kanan padanya.

"Nine." Ucapnya saat tangan kanannya menangkap tangan itu, dan Eight membantunya naik. Begitu memijak, kedua tangan King langsung memeluknya selayaknya gaya kekasih tanpa memperdulikan kualitas basah dan lepek.

Riku menarik nafas lega sewaktu menenangkan diri pada pundak kiri yang kokoh selama dekapan diimbuhi oleh Nine dan Eight. Queen berada tidak jauh, namun menggangguk padanya seolah-olah memberikannya selamat atas... keberadaannya disini, dalam jangkauan aman oleh...

Teman-teman_nya_.

Ya. Mereka adalah temannya juga. Pemberian nama "bidak"... terlalu kejam. Itu bukan dirinya.

Saat pelukan grup terlepas, Riku hendak bertanya bagaimana-

Kedua tangan ramping milik Deuce tahu-tahu melingkar ke belakang lehernya. Kecupan kecil mendarat pada bibirnya bersama kelengkapan pemaparan kedua mata yang berlinang karena faktor terharu untuknya...

Ah, gadis ini...

Sifat Deuce sangatlah keras kepala, namun lemah lembut dan ramah. Besit pertama saat melihat gadis ini adalah... Kairi. Membuatnya mengejar sampai ke sekolah akademi sihir Peristylium Suzaku dan membantai Kelas Zero.

Jemari tangan kanan Riku mengelus rambut coklat sepanjang pangkal punggung kala si Deuce berkata disertai menangis,

"Tuan, aku sungguh khawatir saat aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu... War-God Diabolos mengatakan kalau Tuan sudah... tiada..."

Riku menatap sayu.

Oh ya. _Seharusnya_... dirinya...

Tunggu. Ace-

Sewaktu menoleh, Riku menemukan dua sosok. Cloud menjadi sandaran bagi Ace. Pemuda itu tampaknya lelah dan kehabisan energi semacam habis memanggil "War-God".

Riku buru-buru berlari untuk mengecek keadaan Ace.

"Ace..." Ucapnya kala mengambil posisi sedikit bersujud seperti posisi Cloud saat ini.

"Tuan..." Salam Ace, seraya jemari tangan kanannya menyeka rambut perak Tuannya disertai terusan, "Aku... sungguh senang... Tuan bisa kembali, pada _kami..."_

Tapi Ace "melihat" sesuatu yang janggal dengan Tuannya. Entahlah... jendela jiwa disana sama sekali tidak terdeskripsi dan penuh oleh luap perasaan... _penerimaan._

Apa yang ada dalam kenyataan saat di penginapan dan di Midgar, Tuannya ini tidak pernah puas oleh apapun dan tidak perduli dengan apapun. Dingin, kejam, sarap, dan selalu... "kosong".

Jika menilik kisah tentang "Suzaku"... Lalu tempat ini, Forgotten Capital terletak di "selatan" benua negara Cetra. Kemudian _ini..._

Apa... yang terjadi...?

Tadi dirinya memakai "_Last Trump_" dengan kartu "_Kingdom Heart_". Kartu itu sungguh dasyat, memakan porsi jiwanya sebagai pengganti bagi jiwa Tuannya. Dan sekarang...

Kartu itu...

"..." Riku memandang sebuah kartu yang berada di pegangan tangan kiri Ace,

Itu _mirip_ kartu Tarot "_The Tower_", angka "XVI". Gambar dua sosok, Kairi dan... Sora, di belakang mereka adalah menara indah seperti istana dalam posisi terbalik.

Riku tidak menyukai kartu-kartu semacam itu karena mereka bisa melihat... "takdir".

Tapi... Ia akan menciptakan takdirnya sendiri, bukan?

Riku membuka percakapan serius bagi Ace, juga bagi tim Kelas Zero yang tersisa,

"Ace, Deuce, Eight, Nine, Queen, King. Dengar, mulai sekarang... kalian tidak perlu memanggilku Tuan. Kalian adalah saudara bagiku, kita akan saling menjaga... seperti itu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi."

"..." Cloud mengamati pemuda berambut perak... Riku Xehanort; adik separuh darah; "_remnant_" dari Kadaj.

Kenaan Riku saat ini cukup "berwarna". Tangan kiri itu, dari pergelangan sampai sebatas pertengahan dekat siku terdapat kain putih semacam "_band wirst_".

Keseluruhannya... Pakaian hitam tanpa lengan, sepanjang pinggang dengan retsleting sebatas pak otot perut, berkerah tinggi yang dibiarkan longgar karena retsleting hanya sebatas tulang klavikel. Jaket putih tanpa lengan melibat pakaian dasar adalah berkerah kuning dan variasi garis biru dan kuning. Celana yang dipakai adalah jeans baggy biru, berpasang sepatu semacam sepatu kets ceper dengan variasi abu-abu, hitam, kuning, putih.

Itu... komposisi warna yang drastis karena...

Terlalu "manusia".

Cloud mungkin bisa mengerti soal sihir dari kartu-kartu milik bocah bernama "Ace" ini. Dan sejauh perasaannya yang lega... sosok Riku Xehanort; Riku yang _seharusnya_ pudar... mati ke alam Kegelapan. Tapi sekarang yang senyatanya berada di dekatnya ini _tetaplah_ makhluk Vampir; Tuannya. Hanya saja seperti...

Terlahir baru.

Apakah efek dari "segel" berelemen "Terang"?

"Riku, Cloud."

Suara panggilan diikuti suara "Crink-Crink" semacam peralatan metal... beserta kehadiran sosok berjubah merah yang ujung kainnya sobek-sobek.

Riku mengetahui nama pria berbandana merah itu dari memori milik Cloud. Itu adalah Vincent Valentine. Lalu... pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan jaket hitam khas yang menemani Vincent...

Ah, Roxas.

Tapi ekspresi Roxas benar-benar suntuk dan penuh... emosi kemarahan.

Vincent melanjutkan, "Midgar masih dalam kondisi perang. Namun Xemnas menarik pasukannya mundur dan meninggalkan Midgar."

Roxas menyambung, "Termasuk Axel. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Si Xemnas bajingan itu..."

Riku berdiri, menyahuti Roxas, "Bagaimana kamu bisa terlepas dari Xemnas?"

"Aku menjaganya."

Kalimat itu menyela tidak jauh dari sisinya. Riku menatap pria berambut hitam; sehitam bulu gagak dengan tatanan "_spike_". Kedua iris biru itu teracu manis padanya dengan lambang...

Cinta.

Keseluruhan dari penampilan pria berpakaian dasar hitam itu... sungguh... tampan dan mempunyai pesona "kharisma". Tapi isi kepala disana... terselimuti kabut pekat, sama sekali tidak terbaca.

Riku menyunggingkan senyum _hanya_ sebagai wujud salam. Anehnya... Ia bahkan _tidak_ _berusaha_ memikirkan naluri soal "pasangan". Juga... urusan "haus".

Ia kembali pada pertanyaannya untuk Roxas karena jika menyangkut pertanyaan "bagaimana" para anggota Kelas Zero menemukannya... jawabannya sudah pasti mudah: Ace. Di kapal yang dipimpin oleh pria berambut pirang bernama Cid Highwind... direksi didapatkan dari Vincent yang mengenal benar tindak-tanduk Cloud.

Pemuda bernama "Ace" itu sungguh pandai, apalagi berkolaborasi dengan gadis bernama "Queen". Setidaknya kesamaan versi dari masing-masing isi di kepala para anggota Kelas Zero _sudah_ memberikan gambaran yang dibutuhkannya.

"Lalu Sora-" Kalimatnya dipotong oleh Roxas,

"Riku, itu VANITAS! Berhentilah membingungkan dirimu sendiri!" Bentak pemuda itu, terlihat serius kesal dengannya.

Riku menghela nafas panjang. Tidak disangka pemuda yang _dulu_ sangat ingin dimintai jawaban atas kisah hidupnya... sangatlah keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Tapi sesuai pengarahan dari Sephiroth... "jalan tengah", harus dicobanya.

Ia membalas dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri disertai tutur, "Baiklah. Kita bisa ke Midgar sekarang." Seraya membayangkan patung malaikat dan gedung "_7th Heaven_",

Tapi...

Portal Kegelapan tidak terbuka baginya.

"..." Roxas memandang datar pada pemuda di depannya, kemudian mengucap, "Kamu... memiliki dua elemen."

"..." Riku ikutan memandang datar pada Roxas, lalu menjawab, "Xemnas juga, kan?"

Roxas menggeleng saat menyahuti, "Tiga per empat dari Xemnas adalah elemen Kegelapan. Kalau kamu, malah kebalikannya. _Pantas saja_..."

Saat Riku melemparkan pandangan pada pria berambut Chocobo,

Cloud mendesah lelah karena ekspresi di wajah Tuannya SANGAT meminta pendapat. Itu belum ditambah sorot mata yang menusuk dari si Vincent. Iapun terpaksa menjawab, "Hanya segel, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Aku mempelajarinya dari makhluk menyebalkan bernama Cait Sith, peliharaan si Reeve Tuesti."

Riku mengernyit saat Cloud membuka selimut pikiran, dan menampilkan siapa pemegang kedua nama itu disertai sebait cerita.

_Megaphone_... senjata si makhluk yang mengendarai Moogle besar. Bahkan Riku bisa melihat bagaimana ilustrasi penderitaan si Cloud selama mempelajari sihir "segel".

Vincent menyela, "Riku bisa ikut di kapal si Cid."

"_Atau_ ikut bersama kami."

Kalimat itu berasal dari pria berambut pirang mirip gabungan Roxas dan Nine, yang kini berdiri di samping pria berambut hitam "_spike_" tadi.

Pakaian disana adalah kaos tipis putih dibalut jaket hitam pendek tanpa lengan; berpasang celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam biasa. Senjata api berjenis shotgun berdesain khusus, berada pada tangan kanan yang ditopangkan ke pundak kanan. Isi kepala pria itu... juga diselimuti kabut pekat.

"Namaku Prompto. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Riku." Salam Prompto, berikutnya meneruskan ucapan sambil merangkul leher si Pangeran, "Ini Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum, pemimpin tanah Tenebrae. Kamu bisa memanggilnya Noct. Dia pemalu... Tapi _seksi_."

Setelah kalimat bertema "promosi" itu, tangan kuat merangkul leher si Prompto dan menarik pria itu dari pria yang tersebut "Pangeran",

"He~ya, Riku! Aku Gladious." Salam pria yang wajah sisi kiri memiliki codet garis dari kening sampai rahang.

Pria tinggi berkacamata, tampil dengan sepatah kata di samping Gladious, "Ignis."

Prompto sibuk menepak-nepak lengan kiri si Gladious yang semakin mengalung erat saat Ignis mengucap pada Vincent, "Terserah Riku, apakah mau ikut denganmu, atau kami. Yang pasti, aku tidak mau si Ex-Turks dekat-dekat dengan Riku."

Cloud yang menerima nama "julukan" baru, sudah menyiapkan pedang utamanya sewaktu Ace beranjak bangun untuk berdiri di samping Tuannya.

Vincent membalas, "Aku _pun_ tidak mau Riku dekat-dekat dengan Pangeran-_mu_."

Anggota Kelas Zero segera muncul di belakang Riku sebagai "pihak penjaga" kala Ignis dan Gladious memanggil senjata di tangan kanan mereka.

"Uh... kalian, halo?" Sela Riku,

Grup si Noctis beserta Vincent mengalihkan pandangan sewaktu Vampir secantik dewi itu melanjutkan,

"...Akan lebih baik kalau kita semua berada di kapal si Cid. Jadi bisa mendiskusikan tentang So- uh, Vanitas. Toh aku _membutuhkan_ banyak informasi."

Cloud membuka Portal Kegelapan disertai kalimat,

"Aku tidak mau rusuh dengan siapapun. Lagipula kalau aku di kapal... tugasku pasti hanya memisahkan Yuffie dari Vincent. Dan itu... _menyusahkan_."

Riku segera memegang kain penutup lengan kiri milik pria berambut Chocobo itu, dan mengucap, "Cloud, mau kemana? Aku _membutuhkanmu."_

Cloud menyunggingkan senyum tipis hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas perhatian penuh, walau Tuannya memiliki banyak Pelayan abadi. Juga... bagaimana Tuannya tidak membencinya soal "segel" yang mengakibatkan masalah elemen, bahkan... _kematian_.

Ia menjawab, "Aku mau mencari motorku yang tadi diparkir di samping bar milik Tifa."

Riku tidak bisa melarang Cloud pergi melewati Portal Kegelapan dan lenyap dari pandangan. Lagipula... Ia menganggap Cloud adalah kakak, dan bukan aturan "harus" untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Dan mulai sekarang... penyebutan "Tuan" dan "Pelayan abadi" akan dihilangkan dari dalam kamusnya.

"Kurasa di udara, _tidak buruk_." Ucap Noctis tiba-tiba.

Vincent memicing atas intonasi... mirip rencana dari mulut si Pangeran. Kalau si Riku sampai menanggapi, bisa-bisa bocah itu dibawa kabur ke negara Tenebrae. Tadi saja si Vanitas mencari... "Pengantin"-nya. Kemudian si Pangeran menyahuti blak-blakan bahwa si Riku adalah... "Ratu"-nya. Situasi itu... jelas, SUPER BURUK.

Noctis tidak dapat membaca kepala si Pemburu karena aura dari Materia unik yang berdiam pada jantung disana, namun dapat melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah itu.

Ia segera mengucap, "Aku tidak serendah itu." Sambil memulai langkah, berikutnya menghilang dan muncul di dekat "cinta"-nya,

"Portal Kegelapan mempunyai efek buruk untuk para Vampir. Biar aku yang membawamu ke kapal si Cid." Sambungnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanan... seolah-olah hendak mengajak berdansa.

Ace tahu kalau si Pangeran mengharapkan "momen pribadi" dengan Tuannya. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan makhluk secantik ini sebagai "pasangan"? Lagipula Pangeran Noctis adalah Vampir berkekuatan tinggi dan... ramah. Iapun menyela,

"Tu- uh, maksudku... Riku, _kamu_ tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mempunyai kartu _Teleport_ untuk mengirim anggota lainnya ke kapal." Dan berusaha tidak mengindahkan tatapan "tanda tanya" dari Vincent dan Roxas.

Riku sendiri juga menimbang-nimbang... kira-kira _apa_ yang diketahui si Pangeran. Tapi mengetahui sikap Ace yang mempercayainya 100 persen dan malah menyarankan begitu... Ditambah ingatan tentang pesan dari Loz...

"Naaah. Aku jalan bersama Ace saja." Ucap Riku disertai senyum.

Bagi Noctis, itu adalah senyum yang sama saat pertama kali berjumpa dengan pemuda bernama "Riku". Sangatlah menggoda... tanpa subyek "intimasi" dan bersifat santai... tanpa prasangka, juga...

Aura disana... adalah "bintang". Cerah dan bercahaya penuh intrik ketenangan... seindah dewi Etro. Bicara soal menyamakan lambang, dewi Etro bukanlah dewi yang normal.

Noctis kini mengarahkan pandangan pada Roxas.

Yang dipandang langsung membuang muka diiringi dengus sembari membuka Portal Kegelapan.

Sewaktu para siswa senior beserta Riku, hilang dalam lingkaran sihir milik si pengguna kartu "_Teleport_" dan si Pemburu melesat terbang ala tarian api,

Ignis telah berada di samping Noctis disertai kalimat,

"Ini pertama kalinya, _penolakan_ bagimu. Dan sekarang... Aku sebagai teman masa kecilmu _akan_ memintamu dengan sangat: jangan memaksakan diri, Noct. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Si Pangeran membalas, "Kalau aku memintamu memperhitungkan _sepuluh_ langkah untuk mendapatkan Riku?"

Ignis mendesah lelah sembari membenahi penempatan kacamatanya,

Namun menjawab sesuai tugasnya sebagai ahli strategi bagi keluarga Caelum, "Aku akan memperhitungkan _seratus_ langkah bagimu."

Noctis pun tersenyum.

...

Di ruang bawah tanah Puri Oblivion...

Teritori perbatasan dari susunan piramida di alam Kegelapan...

"...H- Henti... A- Ah- Henti... Ku...mohon..."

Suara parau itu sudah meluncur keluar puluhan kali... mungkin ratusan kali, semuanya menggema dalam ruangan luas bertembok bata hitam.

Berbagai macam peralatan seperti: mace berduri, cambuk bertali belasan dan berujung paku... kemudian tombak, parang, juga apapun sejenis benda-benda tajam... tergeletak di permukaan lantai. Lumuran dan bercak-bercak merah menghiasi bersama genangan merah dan kucuran kental yang deras.

Cairan darah itu mengalir ke jeruji-jeruji bersilang-silang yang menempati separuh lantai dari ruangan, dimana di bawahnya... puluhan makhluk menyeramkan; para penjaga gerbang perbatasan, semuanya dalam keadaan ter-rantai, berusaha mengais lelehan darah.

"...Henti- Ah- A- AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Tanpa memperdulikan raungan itu,

Xemnas mengepalkan jemari tangan kanannya... selama kedua matanya memperhatikan si pemegang angka "VIII" tergantung di tengah ruangan; berteriak dan mengejang, menggeliat dan kedua tangan yang terbelenggu itu mencakar rantai-rantai metal bergerigi yang mengunci erat sekaligus mengunci tubuh jangkung pada palang metal berbentuk "X"; untuk kesekian kalinya teraliri elemen "Terang" dari "Trinity".

Seketika kepalan tangannya dibuka,

Axel tergantung lemah sambil memuntahkan darah. Sekujur tubuh yang hanya bermodalkan celana panjang sebagai pelapis kulit, benar-benar berkondisi rusak... parah. Groak-groak hasil sobekan dari berbagai versi penjajalan peralatan penyiksaan, terdapat pada teritori perut dan kedua paha beserta kedua lengan. Burai organ-organ lembek di dalamnya... sebagiannya telah tercecer mirip serpihan di permukaan lantai.

"Masalahku sudah banyak dengan hilangnya Naminé, dan sekarang kamu berpihak pada Tuanmu dan Turks?" Ucap Xemnas dengan intonasi datar.

Tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, Axel membalas tatapan Ketuanya sembari menyahuti dengan tersengal,

"...H'nya- R- Roxy... b'kan... Turks..."

Xemnas memijati keningnya.

Menginterogasi si Axel sama sekali tidak berguna karena selalu mengulang pernyataan yang sama dari pertanyaannya. Pemuda ini sudah terlatih untuk bertahan dalam berbagai macam jenis penyiksaan brutal. Roxas; pemuda yang terlihat pendiam dan menjauhi komunitas itu mempunyai hobi yang luar biasa... gila, dan ruangan bawah tanah ini... _sering_ menjadi salah satu favorit _mereka_.

Entah bagaimana si Axel _bisa_ melewati "kehidupan" bersama si Roxas.

Sepertinya... Ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Setidaknya si Axel bisa menjadi peredam Roxas Fleuret.

Masalahnya...

Untuk melawan Vanitas, lalu Noctis Lucis Caelum, juga Claire Farron dan Vincent Valentine beserta Turks dan keluarga Shinra... Ia membutuhkan suportif sekaligus koalisi dari para partai Kegelapan.

Semenjak dirinya sudah tampil di permukaan... Kenapa tidak sekalian membawa yang lainnya?

Ya. _Mereka,_

Tsviet.

Adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Judul bab diambil dari quote John Green.<strong>

**Pakaian Riku adalah versi KH II.**

**Sesuai judul sebelumnya, "Saved by the bell" mempunyai arti literal yaitu orang-orang pada jaman duluuuuuu~ banyak yang dikubur dengan dipasangi "bell", jadi mereka yang dianggap mati suri, bisa membunyikan bel agar "para penjaga makam" bisa mengeluarkan mereka.**

**Kadaj adalah "bell", dan **_**mereka**_**; para anggota Kelas Zero adalah "para penjaga makam".**

**Namun judul bab ini adalah "grief" dan "reveal" ^^**

**Lalu, percakapan Noctis dan Ignis tentang "sepuluh" dan "seratus", saya mengambilnya dari situasi FF XIII Versus: _"tenfold"_ dan _"hundredfold"._**

**Makasih reviewnya~ *hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Riku harus mati, agar si Riku bisa mempunyai "kesadaran" dan "pegangan" yang kuat, istilahnya... dari uler keket jadi kupu-kupu. *lho-lho-lho?* Tenang Not, kalau bintang utamanya mati berarti temanya tragedi dong. Dan saya terlalu mencintai si Riku. Hehehe~ *cinta yang dituangkan dalam ungkapan... sakit jiwa***

**Bab selanjutnya... kita akan melihat siapa "Tsviet" ini. Hehehehe~ Tetap ikuti cerita ya ^^**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	19. XIX

**XIX.**

"_**Four Evangelists, Throne; Chariot of God...  
>The Universe."<strong>_

Di atas langit, **masih** ada langit.

Riku mengingat _langit-nya_, namun **tidak perlu** menoleh pada langit "kemarin"-nya. Ia _sudah_ meraup semua semangat dan semua "perasaan", pencurahan "hati" dan "cinta" dari mereka yang menyayanginya sepenuh jiwa.

Dirinya _ada_, **karena** mereka.

Dirinya _disini_, **untuk** menjaga mereka.

Dirinya _juga_ akan berjuang, **demi** mempersembahkan secercah harapan bagi mereka.

Bibirnya kini menyemukan senyuman manis selama fokus pengelihatannya tertuju pada satu per satu sosok yang tersenyum _untuknya_. Riku menyimpan _apapun_ yang dapat dibaca dan ditelaah, SEMUA akan didekapnya erat-erat dalam "Istana Hati"-nya.

Variasi jiwa,

Corak pelangi,

_Passion_.

"Riku!"

Seruan tersebut berasal dari wanita berperlengkapan pakaian serba hitam,

Berlanjut pelukan super kuat.

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar seketika sisi wajahnya bertemu... bantalan yang _luas_ dan super empuk - _sepasang_... kenyamanan. Hingga tanpa sadar, sebuah kata pun terlepas begitu saja dari mulutnya,

"Besar..."

Mendengar itu,

Cid langsung menatap penuh intens... perhatian. Vincent mengalihkan pandangan dan berusaha menahan senyum. Roxas menghela nafas panjang. Nanaki segera merebah pada lantai kapal disertai menutup muka dengan kedua kaki depan, sementara Nine mengernyit giris terhadap wajah cantik milik...

...Tifa yang menatap datar pada wajah tampan yang _nyaris_ tenggelam di antara belahan kedua buah dadanya.

"_Besar_, eh? Kamu menyukainya, Riku?" Tanya Tifa. Terdengar penuh intrik... ancaman.

Riku tersenyum bertepatan Tifa mempersiapkan kepalan, dan entah kenapa otaknya di detik itu bisa memprediksikan... segala perbandingan sampai detil probabilitas kekuatan dalam kepalan itu.

Seketika jurus pukulan terjadi,

Anehnya semua terlihat... "berhenti" bagi kedua mata Riku.

Riku pun menghindari semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Pukulan milik Tifa menghantam lantai metal, menimbulkan penyok sampai kapal bergetar dikarenakan dampak momentum.

"Whoah!" Seru Eight sewaktu Tuannya sudah berada di sebelahnya.

Refleksi langit pagi yang mengisi separuh depan dari ruangan pilot terbuat dari rangkaian metal dan berdominasi kaca tebal, memberikan bayangan pada masing-masing sosok,

Namun dari sudut pandangan Ace,

Ace mengetahui "perbedaan" pecahan bayangan yang tersambung dari kedua kaki Tuannya, dan _mereka_ dari segi proposional terlihat _mirip_ perawakan-perawakan milik...

...Kakak-kakak Tuannya.

"..." Riku mengangkat kedua alisnya, sedikit bingung sewaktu Nine menatapnya setengah... terperangah.

Tentu si pemuda yangmendadak menjadi pengelihatan "favorit" sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau peragaan tadi MEMANG mengandung sihir "menghentikan waktu".

Bagi Noctis... itu _hampir_ serupa cara sistematisnya yang bisa muncul dan hilang dimana saja, hanya saja... elemen yang dipakai adalah "Terang", bahkan tidak mendekati "malam". Rupanya kekuatan Riku lagi-lagi berkembang. Setidaknya sekarang minus gaya "sombong".

"Hei! Jangan membuat kapalku rusak!" Seru Cid pada semua sosok yang berada di ruangan pilotnya.

"Sori..." Ucap Tifa sambil mengamati pemuda berambut perak yang _kini_ telah berada di depan sebuah globe besar virtual yang terhubung pada kendali pilot - teknologi unik dari bangsa Al-Bhed yang menumpang di negara Cetra.

Riku sempat membeo, "Sori."

Sebelum berakhir tertegun saat memperhatikan titik kecil yang terdapat pada sisi kutub utara. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk titik, dan secara otomatis, muncul petunjuk label nama beserta tabel informasi.

"Deepground...?" Lafal Riku.

Nama itu tidaklah asing bagi Vincent,

Vincent pun berjalan mendekati globe besar virtual, sembari menerangkan,

"Deepground adalah negara kecil yang berposisi di bawah tanah. Tempat itu sering disamakan dengan mulut Neraka karena selalu tertutup kabut _Lifestream_. Divisi informasi di bawah otoritas Terra dan Tseng; Reno dan Rude, dulu pernah mencari orang-orang yang bisa dimasukkan dalam seleksi sebagai keanggotaan Turks. Itu perintah dari Squall, semacam tindakan preventif. bermaksud menghindari persaingan, sekaligus sebagai mencegah perang dengan negara Cetra yang baru-baru ini mengembangkan teknologi percobaan: _Lifestream_ sebagai energi baru untuk menyaingi kekuatan Kristal. Maka sebaiknya yang terkuat bergabung dengan _kami_,"

Vincent menyilangkan kedua tangannya kala meneruskan,

"...Sayangnya ditolak karena _senjata_ yang tersebut: Tsviet - mereka yang terkuat sedang dalam situasi perang dengan Organisasi yang menamakan diri: _World Regenesis_. Dan tiga hari lalu terdengar santer tentang keberhasilan kelompok kecil dari Tsviet, yaitu: Tsviet berwarna, melancarkan kudeta memakai cara SND: _Synaptic Net Dive_, yang melumpuhkan stabilitas energi di negara itu secara total. Berhubung tidak terdapat permintaan bantuan, untuk sementara situasi disana dilewatkan dari kepentingan."

Riku berikutnya memasang mimik serius, tidak lain disebabkan menangkap pendefinisian bahwa orang diperlakukan sebagai senjata di negara itu. Ia mengguman, "Tsviet... seperti apa mereka?"

Vincent memandang sayu sejenak, lalu menyahuti, "Menurut legenda disana... Tsviet merupakan sekumpulan _manusia _yang lahir dari kepompong _Lifestream_. Tapi secara ilmiah: diawali dari tingkat racun _Lifestream_ yang berdampak penyakit _Geostigma _terhadap manusia, menimbulkan bercak-bercak kehitaman pada kulit, berakhir kematian. Negara itu mengembangkan perlengkapan pakaian yang dialiri unsur Mako untuk menjauhkan penyakit _Geostigma. _Tentu faktor mengembangkan membutuhkan 'subyek'. Mereka yang direkrut sebagai 'tentara' itulah yang dinamakan Tsviet."

...

Di saat yang bersamaan...

Di dalam negara Deepground... JAUH di dalam lapisan-lapisan tanah, tepatnya berpusat pada "core" _Lifestream..._

Sebuah ruangan luas... Dinding-dindingnya berupa gelung-gelung hijau berserat-serat bagaikan gemulai rambut yang mengalir abadi dan memberikan pencahayaan suram...

Langkah dari sol sepatu boot ber-hak tinggi; yang bagian depannya terdapat garis semacam lampu biru...

Kain panjang merah bludru terus terseret pada lantai metal baja selama kedua kaki ramping mengayuh langkah selayaknya seorang model.

Di kejauhan, teritori tahta,

Sebuah kursi singgasana terhubung puluhan selang-selang besar berbahan metal, tersambung dari "Cerberus" berkepala satu. Keseluruhan bentuk raksasa "Cerberus" terbuat dari rangkaian mesin dan berposisi duduk, jemari berbentuk cakar dari kedua kaki berada di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri kursi... memberikan kesan seolah-olah "penjaga" di belakang singgasana.

Di kursi tersebut terdapat seorang pria berkondisi duduk.

Si "Raja" rambutnya putih bertatanan _spike_ berantakan... separuh tubuh ke atas dibiarkan bertelanjang dada, kenaan hanya celana panjang putih yang ujungnya dimasukkan dalam rangkap sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang menutupi lutut, dan bagian lutut tertutup pelindung lutut.

"Weiss,"

Panggilan itu berasal dari mulut wanita cantik bertubuh molek - wanita yang tetap berjalan mendekati teritori tahta.

Wanita itu berambut semerah darah bertatanan garis-garis "cula". Senjata yang dipegang di tangan kiri adalah pedang bermata dua berbilah merah, berkemampuan sekelas "_gunblade_". Pakaian wanita itu berdominasi serba merah, bertema ketat dan minim serba merah, walau kenaan dari paha sampai sepatu boot masih bertema biru keabu-abuan - menandakan simbolisasi "seragam" dari kelompok Tsviet.

"Xemnas melalui Zexion... menginginkan kita menuju Midgar dan menyingkirkan Vanitas. Riku Xehanort ditawarkan olehnya sebagai timbal-balik dari hubungan kerjasama." Lanjut wanita itu.

Pria yang duduk di singgasana, Weiss _the Immaculate _hanya menatap wanita yang bernama "Rosso _the Crimson_" yang kini berhenti di depan barisan anak tangga singgasana.

Dua patah kata sebagai balasan dari Weiss,

"Riku Xehanort...?"

Rosso menyunggingkan senyum dengan khas sadis kala menjawab,

"Ya, _Xehanort._ Shelke _the Transparent_ sudah melihat bagaimana rupa Riku - anak terbungsu dari Xehanort. Vampir unik secantik dewi, baru lahir kemarin dan _barusan_ dari abu. Kamu _akan sangat_ menyukainya."

Weiss menyahuti, "Kenapa aku _akan sangat_ menyukainya? Dia HANYA Vampir, begitu juga dengan Vanitas. Bagiku, Nero _the Sable_ - saudaraku, yang kusukai dengan _akan_ dan _sangat_."

Rosso masih berusaha menyakinkan, "Riku _the Phoenix_, dan Vanitas _the Devil_ yang mencerminkan pembatas dan penghubung _Langit_ beserta _Lautan_... _sangat_ sempurna dan _akan_ menjadi pelengkap_mu_, Chaos dan Omega; Proyek Jenova milik Xehanort yang kini berada di tangan DiZ."

Kedua iris biru berlingkaran kuning milik Weiss menampakkan binar dari refleksi serat-serat _Lifestream._ Jemari kedua tangan menggenggam erat gagang pedang katana panjang kembar berdesain "_gunblade_"; di tangan kanan adalah "Surga" dan di tangan kiri adalah "Daratan".

Weiss kini berdiri, kemudian berjalan diiringi perkataan,

"Kurasa aku menginginkannya. Neraka, Langit, Lautan adalah komposisi terakhirku. Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari Xemnas dulu."

Sewaktu Weiss - pemimpin negara Deepground sekaligus pemimpin kelompok Tsviet Berwarna, melangkah turun memijak anak tangga satu per satu,

Rosso turun bersujud secara penampilan hormat, disertai utaraan, "Sesuai keinginanmu, aku bersama Azul _the Cerulean_ akan mendapatkan Riku _the Phoenix_ dan Vanitas _the Devil_ untukmu."

Sementara itu...

Kapal yang dikendarai oleh Cid Highwind telah mencapai perbatasan kota Midgar yang langitnya tertutup awan-awan hitam...

Nine, maupun King... tidak menyinggung pembahasan "intimasi" karena Vampir bernama "Riku" sekarang mempunyai tingkat "wibawa" yang elegan dan membuat kesan segan, meski seramah-sesupel-berguyon ala "manusia" dan mendengarkan banyak pendapat selayaknya pemimpin yang berkeyakinan teguh.

Bahkan kala membahas soal Valhalla, Riku meminta mereka untuk melupakan soal itu dengan alasan Valhalla adalah keseimbangan dan tonggak untuk menjaga kesinambungan alam Kegelapan dan alam Terang.

Ace tidak menentang sikap baru ini,

Dewasa. Itulah pendapatnya kala memandang punggung atletis dan otot-otot bisep milik "adik"-nya.

Riku _masih_ mengamati dari kaca yang menjadi bagian dalam ruangan kemudi; di balik pijakannya ini memberikan situasi yang jelas dari "medan perang" yang bertempat di kota Midgar.

Pemandangan kota yang hancur dan gelimpangan tubuh-tubuh manusia... semuanya sungguh parah.

Sebagian adalah hasil dari kemurkaannya, dan sebagian disebabkan dari Vanitas yang mencarinya dengan pelik kesedihan yang berharap dapat memecahkan perbatasan Surga dengan menciptakan "Neraka".

_Aku disini. Aku disini. Aku disini_.

_Menunggumu_,

_Kekasihku_; _Pengantinku_;_ Bintang Fajar-ku._

Itulah yang didengarnya berulang kali di dalam kepala.

Cloud dan Yuffie bersama para Pemburu yang dipimpin Lightning di bawah sana _masih_ bertarung dengan para Replika yang tersebut: Abbadon bersama pasukan Jibril, juga Pedang dan Tameng milik Mikhael. Vincent sudah menyusul turun bersama Tifa dan Nanaki beserta Prompto dan Gladious. Sedangkan Noctis dan Roxas mengurusi Vanitas, sementara Ignis mencoba menutup Portal Kegelapan raksasa yang membentang di langit kota Midgar.

Para anggota kelas Zero masih menunggu perintahnya. Riku tidak mau membahayakan mereka, namun Ace...

Pemuda yang dianggapnya sebagai "Kadaj"... Ace berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa mereka akan bertarung _demi_ mimpi mereka sendiri. Bahkan Eight dan Nine mengatakan bahwa solidaritas _adalah_ kekuatan baginya. Lalu King dan Queen menyatakan bahwa mereka merupakan _bagian_ dari butir-butir kesatuan nama "Riku". Kemudian Deuce... refleksi dari Kairi, déjà vu-nya, memberikannya _semangat_ bahwa mereka adalah "keberuntungan" untuknya.

Riku kini mengangguk, dan menyodorkan tangan kanan,

Ace menumpuknya dengan tangan kanan, begitu juga Deuce, diikuti King dan Queen beserta Eight dan Nine.

Riku pun mengucap, "Semua untuk satu, dan satu adalah semua."

Berikutnya membawa mereka semua dalam sihir "_Teleport_" yang dipelajarinya dari Ace, dan mendarat di perbatasan antara kota Midgar dengan kota Hollow Bastion.

Gemuruh misil-misil dan rentet tembakan dari kapal-kapal angkatan udara Cetra yang berusaha menyingkirkan makhluk-makhluk hitam yang terbang dan berlompatan dengan senjata cakar; _mereka_ dari alam Kegelapan yang bermunculan di seluruh penjuru kota. Semua kapal-kapal itu bertahan mati-matian agar Kegelapan tidak meluas memakan kawasan benua yang menjadi kediaman negara Cetra.

"...!" Vanitas yang melayang di udara membantai kapal-kapal itu beserta kesibukan menangkis serangan-serangan Noctis dan Roxas... berakhir melihat _kekasihnya_,

_Disana_... JAUH disana.

Seringai langsung ditunjukkan kala berteriak, "RIKUUUUUUUUUUU! BERHENTI BERMAIN DENGANKU!"

Suara itu menggema panjang seperti lolongan,

Membuat pandangan Riku terkunci pada pemuda berambut biru tua; sebiru kelamnya malam. Variasi hitam, merah, biru tua... warna yang kini menjadi fokusnya.

Keenam anggota Kelas Zero menatap Tuannya yang menampilkan senyum percaya diri.

Mereka tahu, teriakan itu berupa panggilan absolut "Tuan" terhadap "Pelayan abadi", namun Riku _disini_ bersama mereka.

Riku menjawab Vanitas, "Kenapa, _Sora_? Kupikir kamu mencariku. Dan sekarang, _kalian_ sungguh menyedihkan!"

"..." Vanitas baru mengetahui kalau kekasihnya telah disegel oleh elemen "Terang", bahkan elemen itu mencemari kemurnian kelas "Neraka". Bagian yang luar biasa... _kekasihnya_ mampu mengemban kedua elemen itu.

Dan _Sora..._

Sora yang tertarik oleh suara Riku yang mengharapkannya, mulai menggeliat di dalam Vanitas untuk mencari kesadarannya.

"_Tch_." Decak Vanitas kala memicing... dan menjauhkan diri dari serangan-serangan puluhan senjata yang digerakkan secara telekinesis sekaligus harus menekan Sora. Sayangnya, luap perasaan dari Sora... membuatnya menyahuti secara reflek,

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Kamulah yang kalah dan mencari-"

Tangan kanan Vanitas langsung menutup mulutnya. Kalimat itu _memang_ tertuju untuk Riku, namun DARI... Sora.

Pandangan Riku menjadi sayu saat mengamati Vanitas... yang sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kualitas kekuatan "Vampir" dan kekuatan "Neraka" seiring gelora langit yang perlahan menjadi biru - langit pagi karena kumpulan sulur-sulur hitam perlahan demi perlahan menarik diri di antara awan.

Iapun mengucap, "Ternyata begitu. _Kamu_ adalah Sora, dan Sora adalah _Kamu_. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian dan dua kenyataan. Aku **tidak akan** memberikanmu hatiku padamu jika dirimu _masih_ berdiri dengan dua sisi cinta."

Vanitas langsung teriak, "AKU **ADALAH** AKU!"

Para makhluk dari alam Kegelapan yang berkeliaran di kota Midgar tiba-tiba ditarik semacam gravitasi... mereka semua menyatu dalam kesatuan raksasa; makhluk serupa manusia dengan sekujur hitam legam dan berjumlah empat buah... berdiri tegak pada empat arah penjuru mata angin,

Di pusat dada mereka adalah bolong, berbentuk Hati, Wajik, Coin, Waru.

Tangan-tangan itu menghempas gedung-gedung yang sudah runtuh, dan menyebabkan getaran gempa yang dasyat.

Keenam anggota Kelas Zero segera mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing.

Di kejauhan...

Di antara kapal-kapal angkatan udara Cetra, sebuah pesawat merah yang dilindungi oleh seorang Incubus...

...Incubus itu mengaitkan rantai-rantai bermetal hitam pada salah satu kepala si raksasa dengan bolong "Hati" yang berada di selatan - mata angin terdekat dari posisi Riku berdiri.

Kemudian...

Tiga gadis dan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di kubah atap pesawat itu, kini turun menyusuri masing-masing rantai semudah gaya ber-_skating_. Dan kala si raksasa berontak sekaligus menebas, mereka sama sekali tidak goyah, terus menuruni sambil mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing,

Dual senjata api sekelas pistol di kedua tangan gadis berambut coklat, kedua iris berbeda: hijau dan biru. Pedang besar berbilah hitam di tangan kanan gadis berpotongan "_Rock_"_._ Dual pisau berdesain cakram di kedua tangan gadis berambut pirang panjang sedikit berkepang-kepang dengan gaya "_Spunky_". Pedang besar berbilah biru "Aqua" di tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang pendek.

Semua perlengkapan pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh molek ketiga gadis benar-benar minim dan seksi. Sedangkan si pemuda berpakaian santai bervariasi kuning, putih, hitam.

Mereka... Riku merasa _pernah_ mengenalnya.

Tiga gadis itu serempak melompat sewaktu si raksasa menghempaskan seluruh kait rantai. Mereka juga berseru secara bergilir,

"Yu-"

"Ri-"

"-Pa!"

Sambil melancarkan tubi-tubi serangan kombinasi area dan sihir, diiringi serangan cepat dari si pemuda berwajah tampan berkhas ceria.

Si Incubus kini terbang dan mendarat di samping Riku, berikutnya merubah bentuk menjadi manusia normal,

Pemuda berambut pirang cepak. Pakaian kaos biru bervariasi garis-garis putih yang dilibat jaket putih panjang; berpasang celana hitam dan sepasang sepatu boot hitam. Senjata "_gunblade_" berbilah hitam hadir di tangan kanan itu.

"Seifer, Tuanku. Riku, aku pasti menemanimu ke Neraka."

"..." Riku menatap Seifer,

Lalu ke sosok pemuda yang tadinya menemani "Yu-Ri-Pa"; yang terlempar sampai menembus reruntuhan gedung dan jatuh terpelanting tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pemuda itu cekat mendarat dengan kedua kaki, lalu menoleh pada Seifer, dan-

"RIKUUUUUUU!" Seru pemuda itu sambil melompat segila kelas "_Werewolf_" dengan kedua tangan terbuka hendak memeluk Riku,

Kontan Eight melesat dan melancarkan serangan hendak menghajar wajah pemuda itu,

Tapi pemuda itu sigap menangkis menggunakan pedang besarnya yang dilemparkan begitu saja sebagai pengalih - seakan-akan melemparkan tulang untuk seekor anjing, kemudian melesat memeluk Riku yang setengah syok atas senyum lebar secerah mentari... sampai berakhir Riku terjerembab ke permukaan aspal. King dan Queen bahkan tidak terburu menangkap.

Pemuda yang menduduki tubuh Riku, langsung menyerocos,

"Riku, aku merindukanmu. Oh, Tuhan... aku sudah berusaha mencarimu di kawasan Destiny. Seifer menceritakan banyak," lalu kedua tangan mencengkeram jaket Riku, seraya meneruskan, "RIKUUUU, kenapa kamu menjadi VAMPIR!"

Bahkan kedua jari telunjuk dari kedua tangan si pemuda tahu-tahu menyelip pada kedua ujung mulut Riku, dan menariknya - seolah-olah mengecek...

"Oooooh! Kamu _masih_ manusia, Ri? Gigimu normal!"

"..." Riku MASIH tercengang, dan KINI berpikir...

Manusia... _normal_? Maksudnya...? Jelas-jelas dirinya tidak merasa normal dengan kemampuan membaca dan melihat ilustrasi di dalam kepala ora- eh, Tunggu. APA ini?

Penempatan "apa" dikarenakan isi kepala pemuda di atasnya ini sama sekali tidak terbaca. Seifer dan ketiga gadis juga sama. Lalu... SIAPA mereka?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkutat di benak Riku, terpotong,

"Tidus! Berikan Riku nafas!" Seru Seifer sambil menarik kain tudung baju milik pemuda yang dipanggil "Tidus".

"Riku! Apa kamu ingat formasi kita? Auroch Blitz! BLITZ! TIM KITA!" Tidus tetap bicara selama digeret oleh Seifer, sementara Nine dan Deuce membantu Riku berdiri.

Riku mengangkat kedua alis, dan mengguman, "Tim Auroch... Blitz?"

Apa dirinya pernah bermain bola Blitz?

Ace "melihat" bahwa kedua pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah teman-teman sekolah Tuannya, maka... Ia membisik sepatah kata pada telinga kiri Tuannya,

"Kawan."

Tanggapan Riku hanya, "Oh." Tidak lain disebabkan karena pandangannya sudah terfokus pada keempat raksasa yang berjalan ke arah mereka - memijak semua reruntuhan gedung seperti memijak kue tart.

Riku memberikan telepati pada semua "kawan",

_"Tiga detik._  
><em>Tidus bersama Yu-Ri-Pa adalah Hati. King dan Queen adalah Waru. Eight dan Nine adalah Wajik. Deuce dan Seifer adalah Coin. <strong>Semua<strong> yang bertarung dengan replika dan Vanitas, manfaatkan waktu tiga detik untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan. Aku akan menghabisi semuanya setelah tiga detik. **AYO!**"_

Seketika Riku tiba-tiba muncul di pusat kota Midgar,

Sulur-sulur berwarna-warni yang indah mengalung tangan kanan dan pedang Souba hadir sebareng Riku mengibas dalam sekali gerakan,

Dan bertepatan itu,

Waktu berhenti.

Bebatuan hancur melayang diam, kapal-kapal terpancang di langit seperti lukisan, bahkan sulur-sulur hitam yang tadinya bergerak... sekarang semuanya diam total,

Kecuali untuk seluruh "kawan" dalam pihaknya.

Para Kelas Zero langsung melesat sesuai komando. Yuna, Rikku, Paine... yang mendapat telepati juga memanfaatkan momen "waktu" itu sesuai pengarahan.

Tifa langsung memasang sihir "Haste" pada kelompoknya: Cloud dan Vincent bersama Yuffie, Nanaki, Lightning, Prompto dan Gladious. Semuanya tersenyum dan langsung menghajar Kadaj dan Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz, Terra dan Aqua... yang terdiam membeku bak patung.

Noctis dan Roxas mengangguk untuk serangan selaras seperti "masa dulu" pada Vanitas yang tidak mendapatkan efek dari pemberhentian waktu.

Ignis segera memperkuat energi elemen "Terang" dan berhasil mengunci Portal Kegelapan di langit kota Midgar. Sulur-sulur hitam di antara awan dan yang melingkupi kota, seketika itu buyar dan menghilang.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Saat detik putaran waktu berjalan kembali,

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Seifer, dan keenam anggota Kelas Zero buru-buru menyingkir bertepatan Riku mengeluarkan segala serangan _"barrage"_yang manifesnya terbentuk dari jutaan bayangan pedang Souba dari segala penjuru arah,

Kemudian Riku menghilang dalam pecahan bayangan,

Keempat "Riku" dengan bayangan di bawah kedua kaki pada masing-masingnya berbeda; semuanya melesat menuju keempat raksasa... bahkan keempat "Riku" menjiplak cara serangan: Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth... melancarkan tubi-tubi tebasan, tembakan bola-bola energi beserta hunus-hunus yang brutal.

Dalam durasi detik... Keempat raksasa itu berakhir meraung dan jatuh berlutut,

Sekali lagi, getaran-getaran gempa dasyat mengguncang kota Midgar,

Keempat "Riku" memudar bersama kehadiran Riku yang telah melayang di langit; di atas pusat kota Midgar, dan menghujamkan senjatanya,

Dua bilah dalam kesatuan pedang Souba; sebuah bilah dilibat api hitam dengan pancaran kilatan-kilatan petir hitam, bilah satunya dilibat kemilau sulur-sulur pelangi dengan pancaran energi para jiwa seluruh "kelas" baik dari alam Kegelapan dan alam Terang.

Ace berdiri bersama kelima anggota Kelas Zero beserta Seifer dan Tidus, juga Yu-Ri-Pa di atas kubah pesawat merah; melihat sekilas jiwa-jiwa yang menemani Tuannya meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke daratan Midgar... Trey, Cinque, Cater, Sice, Seven, Jack, beserta _mereka_ yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya...

Seketika bilah menancap pada permukaan aspal; pusat kota Midgar,

Dentum seiring ledakan besar beralur dua elemen langsung menyebar seiring lemparan bebatuan beton dari gedung-gedung dan jalanan bertingkat yang termakan arus gelombang tenaga,

Semua yang bertarung segera menghindar ke udara... Cloud menggendong Tifa, Vincent menggendong Yuffie, Lightning mengendarai Eidolon Odin bersama para Pemburu yang mengendarai Eidolon masing-masing, Noctis dan Roxas beserta Vanitas berhenti bertarung di udara, kelompok si Pangeran bersama Nanaki cekat melarikan diri menuju kota Hollow Bastion bertepatan ledakan itu menelan para "replika" yang terluka parah...

Hingga meratakan kota Midgar dalam sekejap.

Sewaktu ledakan mereda dan keheningan setelah badai... Kota Midgar sudah lenyap digantikan daratan lapang dengan sebuah groak seperti habis terkena meteor.

Di pusatnya...

Riku menenangkan sengal saat berdiri dari posisi bersujud, dan mendongak untuk memandang langit biru yang cerah.

Kekuatan tadi memakan banyak energi, namun _ini..._

Riku tersenyum kala pelangi yang berasal dari kunang-kunang berwarna-warni; lentera jiwa berterbangan di seputarnya sekaligus berterbangan menuju langit... dimana kehangatan sinar-sinar mentari pagi menembus awan-awan yang terbuka... memberikan ilustrasi "gerbang" seakan-akan menyambut mereka ke Surga.

Gadis dengan kedua iris berbeda; Yuna mengamati lentera jiwa di sekitar mereka, lalu berkata,

"_Pyreflies_. Riku membuka _Farplane_ bagi mereka yang meninggal dengan sengsara."

Ace pernah membaca tentang kelas "Peri". Surga, bagi mereka adalah _Farplane._ Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mampu "membuka jalan" bagi jiwa-jiwa ini, mereka disebut "_Summoner_". Berarti... ketiga gadis ini beserta pemuda bernama "Tidus" ini adalah...

Pemikiran Ace terpotong saat tangan kanan Eight mencoba meraih sebuah yang berwarna merah - yang terbang di sampingnya.

Eight bisa merasakan kalau ini adalah Cater, belahan hatinya. Ia mendorong jiwa itu ke atas untuk bergabung dalam alur jiwa-jiwa lainnya menuju langit.

Sementara Seifer memberikan kalimat salam pada alur-alur _Pyreflies_ yang terus bergerak ke langit,

"Rai, Fuu... Tunggulah aku _disana._"

Semua yang berada di kapal-kapal angkatan udara di bawah komando Cid Highwind... terpesona kala memperhatikan keindahan jiwa-jiwa itu. Begitu juga dengan kakak-kakak Rikku yang berada di pesawat merah buatan Al-Bhed ini,

Brother bersandar pada kursi kemudi, begitu juga lainnya yang berada pada kursi kemudi. Mereka memandang pemandangan itu dari kaca tebal yang melingkupi separuh dari ruangan kemudi. Di lain sisi... Wakka berdiri memeluk sang istri, Lulu - keduanya memandang jendela kabin dan membagikan senyum dengan salam "Selamat Tinggal" bagi lentera-lentera jiwa yang berterbangan.

"..." Vanitas yang menyaksikan pesona Neraka sekaligus "Dunia" dalam wujud _kekasihnya_... Iapun merasa, ini adalah waktunya untuk mundur dari pertarungan. Inisiatif terakhirnya untuk merusak Sora dan mengembalikan Riku menjadi "Lucifer" adalah...

Kairi.

Noctis dan Roxas tidak bisa berbuat banyak kala wujud Vanitas memudar semudah terbawa angin.

Namun keduanya mengetahui karena apa yang dilihat oleh mereka bertiga pada Riku adalah... Dewi Etro; Dewi yang memegang Alam Kematian sekaligus Dewi yang menjaga keseimbangan Dunia.

_Dulu..._ Stella menerangkan bahwa siapapun yang melihat "cahaya" berarti mereka akan... menjemput ajal. Entah yang mana penempatan "menjemput ajal" disini...

Setidaknya...

Apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Noctis dan Roxas untuk sekarang hanya satu,

Yaitu...

Langit kembali biru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Whoah! Rusuh! Gila oi si Riku! *Author berdebar-debar saat membayangkan bagaimana kekuatan Riku dan keindahan <em>Farplane<em>dalam FF X* Saya sengaja melewatkan Vivi, juga Kimahri.**

**Percakapan antara Riku dan Vanitas, Author memakai percakapan di game KH II antara Riku dan Roxas.**

**Para Tsviet diambil dari FF Dirge of Cerberus yang dimix dengan FF VII Advent Children.**

**Judul bab diambil dari keterangan kartu Tarot: "The World", angka "XXI".**

**Makasih reviewnya~ *hugz Not***

**Bab selanjutnya... adalah "klimaks" ^^ Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	20. XX

**XX.**

"**_A truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands."_**

Di tanah lapang bekas kota Midgar...

Seketika Eidolon Odin memijak tanah, dan Lightning melompat turun,

Tangan kanan langsung mengarahkan senjata "_gunblade_" dengan sisi tajam bilah berada pada sisi leher Riku.

Sedangkan Vanille dan Fang mengacungkan senjata _Binding Rod_ dan senjata tombak di belakang leher Riku. Pria berambut kribo; Sazh mempoin kedua ujung laras pistol pada sisi kiri Riku, dan Hope mempersiapkan senjata Boomerang sewaktu keenam siswa senior Kelas Zero hadir untuk Tuan mereka.

"..." Riku mengetahui ekspresi wanita berambut merah muda itu; ekspresi sekeras kepemilikan hati yang dingin. Manusia seperti ini... Manusia yang tidak memperhitungkan nyawa di dalam medan perang selain bendera kemenangan. Tapi wanita semacam ini mudah digoyahkan oleh perasaan dan pembahasan idiologi tentang tanggung-jawab sehingga kata "beban" menjadi konstitusi pribadi.

Kedua iris biru; sepucat mayat disana... menceritakan banyak. Pengorbanan dan Kesedihan, di-formasikan menjadi Keteguhan dan Pengalaman... semuanya berakhir Penyesuaian.

Riku menutup mata bertepatan beberapa pasang kaki mendarat di sekitarnya. Ia selalu mengingat proporsi masing-masingnya. Indera barunya dapat mendeteksi banyak hal dari ciri-khas aura, aroma, keringat, frekuensi detak jantung, bahkan kecepatan aliran darah dan prediksi berbagai kemungkinan. Sekarang, semua refleksi jiwa dapat diketahui dari organ mata.

Kelebihannya ini...

Entah karena efek "segel", namun jika Cloud menyebutkan "tidak kurang dan tidak lebih"... Berarti dari mana elemen "Terang" ini?

Pernyataan dari Kadaj bahwa keempat kakaknya selalu ada di dalam "Istana Hati"-nya? Ataukah semangat untuk menjaga dan mengembalikan "pelangi" menciptakan "warna-warni" berunsur elemen Terang?

Dunia ini... Ia tidak mengerti satu pun: Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Dimana dan Kemana?

Yang dirasakannya _hingga_ detik ini adalah kekuatan berlimpah dari jagad raya seolah-olah _mereka_ berotasi di seputarnya. Terkadang ada ketakutan kalau-kalau dirinya suatu saat akan melewati perbatasan "tabu" dan mencoba mencari tahu dengan cara yang tidak lazim.

Sendirian _bukan_ motto-nya. Ia membutuhkan kepercayaan bahwa dirinya ada, _terhitung_ sebagai kesatuan... "Riku".

"...Terpecah-pecah seperti ini, Riku, sungguh menyedihkan."

Setidaknya kini Riku mengerti apa maksud kalimat Kadaj sewaktu di Dark Meredian dalam dunia "_Nothingness_".

"Apa maksudnya ini! Riku membantu kalian!" Seru Seifer sambil mempoin ujung bilah dari senjata "_gunblade_" pada sisi kepala si pemimpin keluarga Farron.

Lightning melirik pada pemuda berambut pirang cepak dari kelas "Incubus" yang menanti komando dari Riku, namun bocah Vampir unik di depannya ini tidak memberikan signal apapun. Bahkan Odin tidak menampilkan pertentangan... baik reaksi bertahan, ataupun sikap menyerang... seakan-akan... semuanya yang berasal dari kelas-kelas alam Kegelapan, takluk tanpa persyaratan.

Iapun menjawab untuk nada pertanyaan dari Seifer,

"Vampir _ini_... adalah kelas Neraka. Aku bahkan tidak mau tahu kelas-kelas apa lagi di atas itu, dan lihatlah Midgar... _Sebuah_ kota dan _dia_ menghabiskan semuanya dalam hitungan detik. Vanitas menginginkan_nya_. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, semua _pasti_ menginginkan_nya_. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk Planet yang menjadi daratan pijakan kita dan untuk semua... _dia_ harus mati!"

"Berhenti menyebut seakan Riku adalah makhluk!" Seru Ace.

"..." Riku membuka kedua kelopak mata, pandangannya tertuju pada gagang pedang katana bernama "Souba" milik kakak kembarnya. Jemari tangan kanannya gemetar; _masih_ gemetar... kala menggenggam erat dan mengharapkan "pengarahan" dari kakak-kakaknya.

_Jika_ dua kali memijak dunia "_Nothingness_", mungkinkah Acheron saat itu akan membawanya langsung ke Neraka?

Tiba-tiba jemari tangan kiri Ace meremas pundak kanannya. Ada arti khusus atas pertunjukan itu,

_Kami disini_.

Kelima anggota Kelas Zero telah menampilkan masing-masing senjata dan berkelompok bertiga. King dan Queen di belakang Ace. Mereka bertiga-tiga berada di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri kedua wanita tim milik Lightning. Pemuda-pemudi berseragam sekolah akademi sihir Peristylium Suzaku pantang takut oleh keempat Eidolon raksasa: Bahamut, Hecatoncheir, Alexander, Brynhildr yang berdiri dengan posisi mengancam di belakang dan menunggu perintah dari masing-masing Penjinak.

Sementara Nine menimbrung, "Sekali lagi menyebut kata _dia_ pada Riku... Aku akan mengeluarkan serangan Trinity pada Eidolon-mu."

Lalu dengan sekali gerakan kelebat, Nine muncul memalang antara Sazh dan Tuannya diteruskan memasang tameng "_Safety Guard_" bagi Tuannya yang melingkup diri sendiri juga; membuat kedua wanita di belakang Tuannya sedikit mundur.

Gara-gara aksi Nine, King pindah ke baris Eight dan Deuce untuk persiapan serangan "Trinity".

Vincent menyaksikan bagaimana keteguhan bocah-bocah itu demi Riku. Ia menurunkan Yuffie sembari menyela, "Claire, Riku _masih_ memiliki hati manusia."

Cloud menurunkan Tifa yang menyambung, "Kamu bisa melihat, Lightning. Semuanya disini berada di pihak yang sama. Para fal'Cie pun... mendukung Riku, bukan?"

Dari sebelah Tifa, Cloud menekankan,

"Singkirkan itu dari adikku." Diikuti tangan kanan menarik senjata pedang utamanya, lalu menepis pedang "_gunblade_" milik Lightning untuk menjauhkan benda itu dari leher Riku.

Lightning terhenyak oleh kata "adik".

Ia menoleh ke Odin yang memintanya mundur secara baik-baik dari pemuda yang diberkati oleh "Dunia" dan dilindungi oleh "Etro".

Etro... Dewi Etro, Dewi yang ceroboh dan membuat banyak masalah. Kenapa memilih pemuda ini; pemuda yang awalnya manusia dan berdiri dalam kelas "Vampir"? Apakah karena influensi dari Vanitas? Ataukah... karena kekuatan "hati"?

Ia kemudian menatap pada tarian _Pyreflies_ yang terus mengalir ke langit dimana kesadarannya... Serah... adiknya _mungkin_ berada di antara itu.

Lightning memejamkan kedua mata untuk mendengarkan suara-suara tangisan kebahagiaan dari para jiwa-jiwa yang tadinya tertahan di daratan Midgar. Bekas kota Midgar ini pun terasa hangat. Sayangnya... Ia tidak suka jika Riku Xehanort adalah pembuka gerbang _Farplane_ yang diyakininya BUKANLAH Surga.

Bocah ini sudah barang tentu memiliki rencana. Jiwa-jiwa itu adalah kekuatan bagi kelas "Neraka", mereka adalah sumber daya abadi. Jika pintu Zanarkand; _Purgatory_ bisa dibuka dan dikendalikan... Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Claire,"

Lightning membuka kedua mata dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan kedua iris berbeda, telah berada sejarak hitungan langkah darinya. Pakaian disana adalah tradisional kimono unik dikombinasikan sabuk obi kuning dan bawahan biru bercorak jalinan bunga sakura. Itu pakaian khusus _Yevonite_. Di tangan kanan itu terdapat senjata berjenis _rod_.

Ah, _Summoner_.

Yuna tersenyum manis, lalu berkata secara sopan,

"Aku akan menjaga setiap langkah yang akan dilalui oleh Riku. _Kami semua_ sekaligus _ini_, diriku sebagai _Summoner_ tertinggi yang pernah menjaga Serah demi Cocoon... tidak akan meninggalkan Riku sampai perjalanannya selesai. Ini adalah janji dari semua yang mempercayai Riku."

"..." Riku tertegun atas kata "mempercayai".

Tidak jauh di belakang Yuna,

"Itu baru gadisku!" Komentar Tidus, disertai senyum bangga sambil jari telunjuk tangan kanan menggosok hidung. Sedangkan Rikku menonjok lengan kiri Tidus karena menyela pembicaraan serius.

Gadis berperawakan tinggi dan _macho_, berpakaian serba hitam dan rambut hitam pendek dengan tatanan "Rock"; Paine di samping Rikku hanya memainkan senjata pedang besarnya selama tangan kiri disanggahkan pada lekuk biola pinggang.

Nine lumayan tertarik dengan gadis bernama "Paine" karena terlihat "keras" dan berwatak... _keras_. Mengobok-obok gadis itu akan menjadi pengalaman yang super menarik.

"..." Ace memperhatikan si Nine mencoba mencari perhatian dari para Peri dengan mengerlingkan mata kiri pada mereka seakan-akan adalah salam perkenalan.

Paine membisik pada Rikku, "Hei. Apa kita bisa mencolok mata pemuda itu?"

Rikku membalas dengan membisik juga, "Tunggu Yuna kembali ke versi _Gullwings_, kita akan berpesta dengan Kelas Zero."

Tidus menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya pada keduanya, kemudian bergabung dalam grup penggosip dan ikutan membisik, "_Kalian_... Kalian itu Peri, atau bukan sih?"

Rikku tersenyum nakal kala membisik pada Tidus, "Daripada kamu. Tidak jelas kelasnya, dibilang Manusia... bukan. Dominion... juga bukan."

"Err..." Dengung Tidus, memilih menjauhkan konfrontasi tentang kelas-nya. Kota Spira sudah hancur 2000 tahun lalu, namun disinilah dirinya berdiri _secara_ manusia berkat Sphere dari Yuna.

Dari cerita Auron, dan Jecht; ayahnya 2000 tahun lalu... Sphere berasal dari alam Terang, fungsinya serupa Materia. Tapi kok si Yuna, si Rikku, si Paine malah memakainya sebagai baju ganti?

Kalau cerita dari Wakka dan Lulu... masih ada mereka yang memegang barang-barang yang dinamakan senjata "ultima". Entah seperti apa bentuknya, urusan Tidus sih ikut-ikut jalan saja bersama _Gullwings_.

Di sela itu,

Lightning mendesah lelah saat berpikir...

Serah, adiknya menyelamatkan Cocoon; Eden... kini dihabitasi para Peri. Meski kisah keluarganya berakhir tragedi karena dirinya terpaksa membunuh Serah agar adiknya tidak menderita sebagai Kristal dan menopang dunia kecil yang melayang di atas Planet seperti mitos Plato... Eden menjadi simbolisasi persahabatan mutlak antara kelas "Peri" dan kelas "Manusia".

Tentang Vincent yang memiliki sebuah Materia unik. Lightning tidak berharap menjadi sisi buruk bagi Vincent, ataupun Squall, sekaligus keluarga Shinra yang menjadi sumpah keluarganya.

Kemudian masalah Sora... "_Sora adalah Vanitas, dan Vanitas adalah Sora_" merupakan berita syok dari Roxas. Apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana... Ia membutuhkan banyak keterangan.

Namun...

Seandainya Riku Xehanort serius membawa pihak Kegelapan dan pihak Terang sampai membuat Planet ini sebagai medan perang seperti jaman Kegelapan dahulu kala...

Ia terpaksa harus bersatu dengan keluarga-keluarga penting memegang Ark dan Kristal.

Keempat Ark sudah dihancurkan oleh Sephiroth yang memakai kekuatan Materia Hitam untuk memanggil Meteor. Tapi negara Valhalla masih menyimpan _Fifth Ark_ dan Kristal, negara Tenebrae juga memiliki Kristal. Benua Oriense ada empat Kristal. Senjata "ultima" itu bisa menghancurkan Riku Xehanort dan Vanitas beserta pihak Kegelapan dan pihak Terang sekaligus.

Memulai nama Planet dengan nama "Earth" sebagai memoriam Terra dan Aqua beserta semua yang gugur... Itu akan menjadi "Fokus"-nya nanti.

Lightning segera meminta tim-nya untuk menjauh dari Riku, lalu memberikan komando,

"Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Hope. Kalian kembali ke Valhalla. Selain Squall, bawa lainnya ke kota Palamecia untuk transportasi menuju Eden. Snow akan tetap menjaga Valhalla bersama instrukturku, Yaag Rosch."

Berikutnya menatap Riku diiringi kalimat,

"_Kamu_ bisa ke kota Nautilus melalui _Land of Departure_. Squall bersama Turks dari divisiku akan menunggumu disana. Tempat itu adalah Zona Bebas. Kita bisa mendiskusikan bersama negara-negara lain."

Lalu memandang Vincent disertai perkataan,

"Vincent, lakukan apa yang kamu bisa untuk mencari posisi Vanitas. Kita harus menemukannya sebelum Iblis itu membuka Portal Kegelapan baru berskala raksasa di benua lainnya."

Cloud memperhatikan Lightning, kemudian mengucap, "Aku akan membantu mencari Vanitas. Aku juga membutuhkan para Pemburu untuk mempersingkat waktu."

"..." Lightning tidak mau Cloud- alias: Vampir... satu area dengan para Pemburu- alias: Manusia. Walau sering bertindak gegabah, Cloud Strife adalah petarung yang hebat. Pria itu aset berharga.

Pemimpin keluarga Farron menjawab, "Terserah padamu. Ambil berapa saja yang kamu butuhkan, asal bukan buat makanan."

Cloud tersenyum sinis, lalu menyahuti, "Yang aku mau _hanya_ darah Tuanku. Sori saja, kalian di luar favorit bagiku."

"..." Tifa memandang sayu pada kekasihnya.

Yuffie mengetahui perasaan Tifa yang mencintai Cloud secara mutlak bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi. Tangan kanannya segera menggandeng lengan kiri wanita itu sebagai wujud partisipasi bahwa dirinya masih disini untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesah dan unek-unek.

Sedangkan Riku menatap datar pada Cloud disertai telepati,

"_Ayolah, Cloud. Tidakkah kamu melihat Tifa? Kamu bahkan **sudah** memberikan cincin Fenrir untuknya."_

Cloud membalas tatapan Tuannya, dan menjawab secara telepati,

"_Kamu mau cincin Fenrir juga?"_

Riku menghela nafas panjang. Bisa saja di tengah situasi ini-

Ia menatap Cloud lagi saat telepati terhubung kembali,

"_Riku. Cintaku **memang** untukmu- maksudku Ka- err, kalian berdua sama. Pastinya, hatiku **hanya** untuk Tifa."_

Riku mengingat kalimat Kadaj soal penjabaran perasaan, dan menggoda,

"_Mmmm~ Kadaj, uh? **Bahkan** kata cinta untukku juga? Wow. Cintamu pasti banyak."_

Cloud menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat membalas,

"_Cintaku dihitung jari, terbatas empat orang. Namun soal bercinta... **hanya** seorang. Aku bisa membawamu **sekarang** ke North Crater."_

Riku tersenyum diiringi sepatah kata via telepati pada Cloud,

"_Pass."_

Tiba-tiba,

"...!" Riku merasakan hawa kekuatan besar yang mendekat seperti... gelombang? Dan membawa... senjata berat? Indera pendengarannya dalam radius besar mendeteksi manusia bertubuh besar dan membawa senjata metal yang berat.

Tangan kanannya langsung menarik pedang Souba yang tadinya tertancap di permukaan tanah dan memasang pose bertarung sekaligus memasang sihir "_Dark Shield_" berlapis-lapis pada area sekeliling mereka kala kedua matanya diarahkan menyisir pada sekitar dan berkata sepatah kata,

"Musuh."

"Ehh?" Dengung Tidus, sambil mengangkat tangan kanan untuk menutupi silau dari cahaya mentari pagi saat melihat sedikit terperangah pada-

"_Werewolf_?" Sambung Yuffie.

Mendengar itu, otomatis Eight memicing pada-

Semuanya buru-buru mempersiapkan senjata seketika suara rentet tembakan dari senjata api mesin memberondong kelompok.

"BWAH...! GYAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAA! KEMARIIIII TUUUUURKS!" Gelegar tawa raksasa mengiringi kepingan-kepingan potongan kaca dari "_Dark Shield_" yang berguguran sedikit demi sedikit,

Tatapan mereka terjurus pada sosok yang entah sedari kapan munculnya- sosok itu berdiri di pinggir groak dari bekas ledakan yang meratakan kota Midgar tadi,

Seorang pria bertubuh besar dan kekar berambut biru berantakan dan berjambang lebat, kepala bertelinga lancip mirip kelas "_Werewolf_". Berpakaian ketat tanpa penutup lengan dimana lapisan pembungkus kulit itu bervariasi garis-garis biru bersinar lambang-

"Tsviet!" Seru Vincent, seraya melesat keluar dari perlindungan dan mengarahkan senjata api pistol berlaras tiga,

Di tengah adu suara tembakan,

Vanille memerintahkan Eidolon Hecatoncheir ke mode Gestalt untuk menyamakan kedudukan dengan kekuatan senjata api mesin itu, kemudian mengikuti langkah Vincent. Yun Fang, Sazh, Hope... mengikuti langkah Vanille dan maju menyerang bersama Lightning.

Para Pemburu lainnya langsung membentuk formasi selama mengiringi kedua kepala divisi Turks.

Suara dari interkom di kapal yang dikendarai Cid,

"WWWWOOOOIIII! APA-APAAN TUH DI BAWAH!" Suara Cid menggema ke langit-langit.

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus... memilih melesat menuju kapal yang dikendarai oleh Cid Highwind untuk memberikan ide.

Sedangkan Riku memicing kala memperhatikan kedua iris milik "Tsviet" yang menembaki mereka. Kuning? Keduanya berpendar seperti milik Xemnas dan Vanitas. Apakah... berasal dari alam Kegelapan?

Deuce menyela Riku, "Um... Pangeran Noctis dan Roxas kemana?"

Pandangan Seifer sudah mencari ke sekeliling diiringi pengulangan pertanyaan, "Mana Noctis dan Roxas?"

Cloud mengingat tentang Nanaki yang berlari bersama tim milik si Pangeran. Ia mengucap pada Riku, "Aku mencari Nanaki dulu. Sepertinya _mereka_ di kota Hollow Bastion."

Riku mengangguk.

Bertepatan Cloud pergi membuka Portal Kegelapan dan hilang dari pandangan, serat-serat seperti helai-helai rambut hijau merembes dari tanah pada masing-masing kedua kaki dan mulai mengisi di dalam area perlindungan.

Eight berusaha menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri disertai ucapan bingung, "Apa ini...?"

"_Lifestream_!" Seru Queen, sambil menarik scarf merah milik Eight dan menariknya berkumpul pada Ace yang sudah menyiagakan keempat kartu merah melayang.

Seiring aliran-aliran itu menari di seputar mereka dan semakin pekat,

Seifer dan keenam siswa senior Kelas Zero terkejut pada luncur tembakan-tembakan bersama kehadiran seorang wanita berambut merah dengan tatanan antik,

Rosso _the Crimson_ tertawa maniak bersama seruan, "Kalian kecoa kroco yang menyedihkan! Vampir, hah? AHAAHAHAAA! AYO, TUMPAHKAN DARAH! DARAH! AHAHAAHAAHAAA!"

King langsung menggendong Deuce sembari teriak, "Semuanya menyingkir! RIKU! RIKU MANA!"

Queen menarik Eight dan Ace, Nine cekat memutarkan tombak dan menangkis sebar tembakan-tembakan dari segala penjuru arah dimana titik poin berasal... tersamar di antara kabut _Lifestream_.

Insting Seifer tinggi kala melihat sekilas sabetan,

Ia berpikir untuk menjadi umpan selama keenam siswa senior Kelas Zero keluar dari kabut, dan memicing kala bilah hitam "_gunblade_"-nya menahan bilah merah pedang dobel bermata dua sisi- milik wanita berpakaian serba merah.

Mengetahui bagaimana semeringah senyum kepuasan di wajah wanita itu,

Ia baru sadar kalau pria besar tadi adalah pengalih bagi Turks dan wanita ini sengaja mericuhkan pandangan, memecah belah... supaya-

"RIKU!" Seru Seifer, sambil menangkis serangan-serangan brutal. _Gunblade_ bertemu _Gunblade_ seperti ini... senjata wanita itu benar-benar unik dan bisa dijadikan putaran ala tombak kala melesat, bahkan diiringi tembakan-tembakan bertaraf area.

King menurunkan Deuce sembari melihat timbul-pudar pertarungan seru di dalam kabut _Lifestream_.

Queen menunjuk aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau yang menyebar ke udara diikuti pertanyaan, "King, _Dark Shield_... Kapan _Dark Shield_ hilang?"

Ace menyusurkan pandangan ke sekitar dan teriak, "RIKUUU!"

Deuce berdiri di samping King, tangan kanannya buru-buru menangkap jubah merah si Ace seketika pemimpin tim Kelas Zero itu mau masuk kembali ke kabut _Lifestream..._ lalu terpaksa teriak karena rusuhnya suara desing tembakan dan ledakan di sana-sini,

"Riku sudah tidak berada di benua ini!"

"APA?" Seru Nine dan Eight hampir berbarengan.

Bicara tentang sepasang "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi"...

Tadi, sewaktu Noctis memijak tanah _mengiringi_ Claire Farron... Roxas langsung menarik jaket si Pangeran dan memasuki Portal Kegelapan. Sekejap, mereka telah memijak jalinan lantai putih bersih.

Jelas Noctis langsung marah, "Jangan menarikku ke dalam Portal, kamu _tahu_ kalau aku membenci jalan singkat itu!"

Roxas membalas, "Berbicara denganmu itu menyebalkan. Aku membutuhkan bantuan! Apakah _Tuanku_ bisa mengerti itu?"

"..." Noctis tertegun atas penekanan kata "Tuanku". Sedetik selanjutnya... Ia menghela nafas panjang,

Dan bertanya, "Tentang Axel?"

Roxas kini melepaskan pegangan dari jaket Tuannya, kemudian menatap penuh intrik waspada pada ruangan luas dengan tangga memutar tanpa penahan metal, ataupun beton; yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Si Pelayan abadi membeberkan keterangan seadanya dengan mimik serius,

"Ini Puri Oblivion, berada di tempat yang tidak ada. Tempat ini berada di dekat perbatasan piramida alam Kegelapan. Ini adalah markas Organisasi si Xemnas. Aku... merasakan kalau Axel _masih_ disini."

Noctis bisa mengetahui kalau Axel bagi Roxas adalah seseorang yang paling berharga. Terang saja... pemuda ini benar-benar tipe _insular_ dan selalu frustasi, pemarah, dan memaki seenaknya. Dari penilaiannya terhadap Axel... pemuda berambut merah api itu benar-benar super sabar terhadap Roxas, mirip perhatian seorang kakak sekaligus kekasih. Luar biasa dan orang biasa pasti serius sakit jiwa.

Si Pangeran mengucap, "Baiklah. Tunjukkan arahnya."

Roxas langsung mendengus pada Tuannya, lalu membalas, "Kamu pikir aku anjing yang bisa melacak? Aku membutuhkanmu _hanya_ sebagai umpan."

Noctis benar-benar stres dengan pemuda ini, namun berakhir mengatakan, "Ya sudah. Jalan sana. Aku mau melihat-lihat tempat ini."

Saat Roxas pergi melalui Portal Kegelapan lagi tanpa salam, ataupun keterangan lain...

Noctis menggeleng atas tingkah panik si Roxas, kemudian memulai langkah menuju pintu besar ruangan ini,

Dan berhenti bertepatan pria berambut pirang lurus sepertengahan punggung membuka pintu, berikutnya menatapnya dengan intrik... menghina, namun pria itu bertanya dengan intonasi sopan,

"_Kamu_ mencari Xemnas?"

"..." Noctis menatap datar pada pria yang diketahuinya sebagai pelindung para anggota Organisasi sewaktu bertarung di tol menuju jembatan _Land of Departure_. Ia menjawab singkat,

"Ya."

Vexen tersenyum picik saat menuturkan,

"Xemnas sedang dalam pertemuan penting, tidak bisa diganggu... _untuk_ _sekarang_. Mungkin kamu tidak masalah dengan Demyx yang berkeliaran disini, namun aku bisa memanfaatkanmu untuk menyingkirkan Xaldin. Jika kamu selesai dengan dia, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Xemnas."

"..." Noctis memicing kala berpikir...

Pertarungan di dalam... Organisasi? Karena semua nama mereka memiliki huruf "X".

Noctis menyahuti, "Semua, _termasuk_ dirimu. Aku tidak masalah membersihkannya."

Vexen melebarkan lowong pintu saat si Pangeran berjalan ke arahnya, sementara dirinya memikirkan rencana untuk membuat replika si Pangeran agar bisa mengontrol Riku nantinya...

Pertama-tama... Xaldin adalah masalah baginya. Meski dirinya memiliki "44" replika untuk membingungkan si Pangeran... sekaligus Marluxia dan Larxene yang sekarang berencana mendapatkan Naminé sebagai senjata untuk melawan Xemnas dan mengambil kursi angka "I"...

Marluxia tadi memintanya sebagai mata-mata Xemnas. _Ini_ di luar tanggung jawabnya dan dirinya tidak mau menghadapi kemurkaan Ketuanya.

Setidaknya... Axel tidak akan menyusahkannya dan dirinya masih mempunyai Xion sebagai pertahanannya kalau semuanya berakhir terjepit. Semoga saja Xemnas berdiskusi lama dengan pemimpin Tsviet Berwarna itu.

Noctis berjalan diiringi Vexen,

Mereka berdua menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan dalam kesunyian. Bagi kedua mata Noctis, semua ruangan berpintu serupa... mungkin karena efek warna putih, dan dirinya tidak mau menghitung ada berapa pintu di setiap ruangan.

Melalui empat ruangan,

Kini di ruangan yang dipijaki mereka, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan utama terbuka dan menghadirkan Xemnas bersama-

Weiss _the Immaculate_ menampilkan seringai saat mengamati seksama pria yang bernama "Noctis Lucis Caelum", lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan berupa pernyataan,

"Oh? Ini Pangeran dari keluarga Caelum?"

Noctis memperhatikan pria yang bertelanjang dada. Tubuh yang impresif... kira-kira berumur 25 tahun, namun tidak semurni khas putih bersih sesuai nama "Weiss". Tentu saja dirinya tahu _siapa_ ini. Manusia-manusia yang tercemar oleh polusi _Lifestream_, bahkan beberapa lainnya memakai Materia... dan yang _ini_, dulu adalah satu dari yang terbaik di kelompok Tsviet.

Dan pria ini... segila Vanitas.

Si Pangeran membalas, "Itu jauh lebih singkat, dan dirimu... terlalu kotor untuk penempatan arti _The Immaculate_."

Xemnas tersenyum picik saat menyela, "Weiss, silahkan menyelesaikan apa yang kamu mau. Pangeran dari keluarga Caelum akan menjadi urusanku."

Weiss melirik pada pria berambut perak panjang... Xemnas adalah salah satu dari leluhur keluarga Xehanort. Ini cukup ironi, apalagi mendengar situasi pria ini dengan pemuda yang tersebut "Riku".

Kata "hubungan" dan _incest_, walau dirinya dengan Nero _the Sable_... _dulu_ tidak jauh berbeda. Ini membuatnya _lebih_ tertarik melihat bagaimana senyatanya Riku Xehanort, pemuda yang _hanya_ Vampir dan dinyatakan oleh Rosso _the Crimson_ sebagai Riku _the Phoenix_.

"_Heh._ Terserah saja dengan urusan kalian berdua. Dan jangan lupa menyampaikannya pada DiZ, aku membutuhkannya, _sekarang_." Ucap Weiss.

Aliran serat-serat hijau _Lifestream_ merembes keluar dari lantai pijakan kedua kaki itu, meliputi tubuh dan menelan keberadaan di dalam gulungan yang tertumpuk-tumpuk alur. Sedetik selanjutnya, serat-serat itu menghilang selayaknya titik yang menciut... juga menghilangkan Weiss_ the Immaculate_.

"Vexen,"

Ucapan bernada perintah dari Ketuanya membuat Vexen segera turun bersujud.

Xemnas melanjutkan secara vulgar tanpa harus menyembunyikan secara telepati tentang apa yang diminta pada Vexen,

"Cari Marluxia dan Larxene untukku, bawa juga Demyx dan Xigbar. Lalu minta mereka menuju Istana Valhalla, dan dirimu, bawa Laxaeus untuk berkumpul dengan Zexion."

"Segera dilaksanakan." Ucap Vexen secara hormat, kemudian berdiri dan membuka Portal Kegelapan.

Di detik Vexen melangkah masuk dan lenyap dari pandangan, Xemnas menatap Noctis diiringi perkataan,

"Aku bisa mencium bau Roxas darimu. Kurasa pemuda sableng itu yang membawamu kemari. Tidak masalah, prediksiku _selalu_ sesuai dengan tahapan rencanaku. Dan _kamu..._ kita bisa bermain disini, untuk mengisi waktu luangku."

Noctis langsung mengeluarkan puluhan senjatanya seiring warna rambut dan kedua iris berganti dari hitam; sehitam bulu gagak dan biru... menjadi biru tua dan semerah darah. Tangan kanan mengambil sebuah pedang utama dari kumpulan berbagai macam senjata yang berotasi di seputarnya, kemudian senjata-senjata itu memudar dalam warna udara dan bersiaga.

Si Pangeran menyahuti, "Jangan meremehkan Lightning dan Vincent, apalagi Cloud. Kelas Zero pun tidak bisa diremehkan."

Bibir Xemnas menggaris seringai kala berkata,

"Tapi aku meremehkan Riku. Bocah itu _baru_ bangkit dalam sehari. Pengalamanku... Riku tidak akan bertahan dengan Weiss."

Noctis menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat membalas, "_Seharusnya_ kamu melihat pertunjukan di Midgar."

Xemnas memanggil senjata pedang laser di kedua tangan sambil menyahuti, "Dan _seharusnya_ kamu tidak menemani Roxas, karena... Tsviet Berwarna _juga_ bermain di benua-mu. _Fifth Ark_ dan Kristal, Noct."

Senyum Noctis pudar bertepatan jemari tangan kanannya menggenggam erat gagang pedang utamanya, dan otaknya berpikir dengan seksama...

Apa yang hendak direncanakan oleh Xemnas dengan kedua benda "ultima" itu... terhubung Riku dan Tsviet Berwarna? Lalu DiZ... Siapa dia? Apa kebutuhan Weiss _the Immaculate_ dengan dia? Kemudian anggota-anggota yang disebutkan tadi peranannya apa?

Pikiran pelik terpotong oleh serangan Xemnas. Noctis diiringi serangan-serangan telekinesis bergerak semudah hantu- hilang dan timbul menghindari lingkaran-lingkaran "Trinity".

Sementara itu...

Area segitiga bermuda... Area suci yang selalu dihindari oleh berbagai jalur maskapai karena banyaknya kecelakaan dan hilangnya kapal-kapal baik kapal udara beserta kapal laut...

Sudut pertama adalah benua Grand Pulse, sudut kedua kepulauan Guadosalam, sudut ketiga adalah kepulauan Braska...

Di pusatnya, sebuah pulau mistik yang eksotik...

"Whoah!" Seru Riku, sewaktu tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena komposisi pijakannya berbeda,

"...Lho-"

Riku menghentikan apapun yang tadinya hendak menjadi kalimatnya seketika aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau _Lifestream_ berpencar di sekitarnya dan menyatu dalam pepohonan berparasit kristal biru lancip.

Saat tatapan ditelusurkan pada area, kedua alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresi serius... bingung.

Pohon-pohon raksasa dan tinggi dengan jalinan akar-akar kuat memancang tanah beserta dahan-dahan besar berkelok-kelok saling menghubung di segala penjuru, benar-benar menutup kondisi langit. Kumpulan kristal berukuran tidak seragam dan berwarna terang bak lampu, memberikan pencahayaan suram.

Bagaimana cara kerja _Lifestream_? Kok bisa mentransportnya kemari?

"Tempat apa ini...?" Pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin dijawab oleh siapapun karena Riku sekarang memperhatikan butir-butir berkilau seperti kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran di seputar pepohonan... menambah efek kesunyian menjadi suasana berhantu.

Ini...

"Hutan Macalania."

Suara pria-

"...!" Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar seketika merasakan hawa keberadaan... berada tepat di belakangnya.

Riku pun membalikkan badan sembari mengarahkan pedang Souba yang berada di pegangan tangan kanannya. Tapi lawannya menghindar dari sabetan, dan lagi-lagi... lawannya berada tepat di belakangnya.

Bagaimana-

Riku bergerak cekat untuk menjauh, namun saat hendak melihat... tidak ada sosok dimanapun.

"..." Riku menggeratkan baris gigi karena merasa dipermainkan. Niatnya sekarang adalah mengeluarkan energi pada kedua bilah katana sebagai wujud intimidasi. Anehnya... kekuatannya tidak merespon, ataupun berfungsi.

Ia bahkan tidak dapat mendeteksi secara "indera" selain kelima indera yang ada, telepati juga tidak bisa dilakukan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Baumu harum. Kegelapan dan Terang." Bisik pria itu.

"...!" Riku terkejut saat bibir pria itu telah membayangi telinga kirinya dan udara hangat bertemperatur sekelas manusia menerpa penuh intensi menggoda diikuti rasa-rasa bidang dada dan pak otot perut tanpa lapisan pakaian... dimana keseluruhannya mengambil ruang privasi dari belakangnya.

Riku langsung merantaikan serangan, dan sekilas itu, bingkai pandangannya _akhirnya_ mendapatkan figur-

Pria... muda... berambut putih "_spike_" berantakan dengan kumpulan helai-helai di sisi kanan poni sepanjang tulang klavikel dan terdapat kumpulan rambut "ekor" sepanjang punggung,

Berperawakan tinggi, tidak memakai kain penutup tubuh bagian atas selain celana panjang putih tersambung sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang menutup sampai dengkul. Teritori lutut dibalut pelindung. Tali hitam mengikat lingkar celana. Variasi garis-garis biru bersinar mendekoratif segala yang terpasang di tubuh, termasuk...

Di belakang pinggang itu terdapat dua senjata bersilang semacam pedang... "_gunblade_"?

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Riku sampai _sempat_ tercengang. Warna kedua iris disana, biru _aqua_ kalem... dan porsi kuning pada seputar pupil. Itu... tidak normal. Tapi cara sorot mata dan acuan pupil benar-benar setajam elang, percaya diri _mirip_ tipe... "_godcomplex_"? Pemimpinkah ini?

Meski wawasan Riku masih berada dalam tahap penyesuaian... kalau pria itu mampu mencium aroma elemen Kegelapan dan elemen Terang... berarti...

Instingnya menyatakan kalau pria itu... berbahaya.

Sesuai pepatah "menyerang, sebelum diserang!"... Riku bertindak serius, tidak meluangkan jeda- menghunus ala formalitas fisik, sama sekali masa bodoh dengan rusuhnya pecahan kristal dari hasil tebasan salah sasaran. Lawannya juga bergerak sesuai keadaannya yang tanpa kekuatan alam Kegelapan dan kekuatan alam Terang sekaligus tanpa sihir,

Semuanya bermodal kesigapan dan kecepatan,

Dan pria itu...

SANGAT CEPAT!

Menghindar, dan menghindar... melompat mundur, kemudian memijak salah satu dahan yang panjang melingkar dilanjutkan meluncur ala _skating_ dimana membuat Riku terpaksa mengejar karena membutuhkan BANYAK jawaban!

Riku sadar kalau lawannya berusaha memancingnya ke area yang tidak diketahuinya dan pengenalannya terhadap garis-garis biru bersinar itu adalah khas... Tsviet.

Selama melompat, dan terus melompat...

Menjelajahi batang-batang beragam kelok dan ukuran... Riku menelusurkan pengamatan pada bentuk-bentuk kepompong kristal biru yang bersinar mewah mirip chandelier.

Tempat ini indah sekaligus memiliki banyak cerita aneh.

Di kapal si Cid tadi, dirinya sempat mempelajari keterangan berbagai peta.

Hutan Macalania menurut wikipidia, dikelilingi oleh padang Tundara. Setidaknya menjelaskan kenapa saat melompat pada ketinggian dan mencari langit... di atasnya ini merupakan langit hitam kelam karena menerima efek dari situasi di seberang sana dimana terdapat lapangan luas semacam daratan gersang yang banyak tersambar petir.

Kondisi negatif, atau "Null" disebabkan dari posisi pulau hutan Macalania sebagai pusat dari segitiga bermuda, juga... posisi Zanarkand; pintu _Purgatory_ yang menurut legenda, terletak di antara padang Tundara. Lalu kepulauan Guadosalam dan kepulauan Braska adalah "Temple" bagi para roh Aeon; sejenis War-God bagi Kelas Zero.

Kemudian "Tsviet" terhubung _Lifestream_ dan kondisi "Null" ini...

Sesuai sejarah, serat-serat hijau itu adalah energi inti yang berasal dari Planet ini sendiri.

Mako.

_Tch_. Pantas... kecepatan pria itu di luar standar karena pengaruh efek Mako yang mengalir pada pakaian untuk "kestabilan tubuh" manusia-manusia yang tercemar _Geostigma,_ dan mereka tersebut Tsviet.

Penggunakan Mako seperti itu, relatif aman ketimbang sistem implan.

Pengetahuan itu didapatnya saat menghubungkan... kenapa Mako menjadi ritual bagi keluarga "prior".

Xehanort; ayahnya itu adalah seorang peneliti dalam panggung militer. Vincent tidak mau membuka banyak padanya. Tapi dirinya mengerti kalau keluarga ini bukanlah "legenda", melainkan mimpi buruk karena Xehanort luar biasa pintar dan sanggup melakukan apa saja demi memuaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang alam semesta.

Dirinya pun... mungkin bawaan dalam genetik.

Baiklah, itu cukup. Ia tidak mau mengenang dan menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia harus berdiri _untuk_ dirinya sendiri dan menjaga mereka yang mempercayainya.

Tapi...

Seandainya ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan tentang Sora dengan Vanitas...

Pembelajarannya tentang berbagai keunikan bahasa, nama Vanitas dan nama Sora, penulisan keduanya memiliki arti serupa: _Emptiness_.

Langit selalu membentang luas dan tidak terbatas, tujuh lapis pun... sejauh kepribadian dan kenyataan: Sora _seharusnya_ adalah Sora, bukanlah Vanitas.

Yang mana Sora? Yang mana Vanitas?

Bagaimana Vanitas bisa menggunakan rupa Sora? Lalu dimanakah porsi Sora karena menurut perolehan dari isi kepala Tifa, Sora sedari dulu tetaplah Sora.

Sora mencintai Kairi. Sora merupakan kekasih Kairi.

Sedangkan Vanitas...

Siapa mengetahui soal Sora? Apakah dirinya _dulu_... mengenal lebih dari sekedar kakak separuh darah, atau sahabat? Kenapa Vanitas begitu menginginkannya dalam versi kekasih, bahkan memanggilnya pengantin? Apakah Sora juga... menginginkannya dalam versi serupa, ataukah... semua ini hanyalah "refleksi" karena _selalu_ memandangnya sebagai "daratan"?

Apa koneksinya? Apa pemicunya? Kenapa _harus_ dirinya?

Vanitas memanggilnya "Bintang Fajar",

Lucifer.

Pagi tadi, Vanitas menyerangnya untuk melemahkannya... memudahkan Abbadon merantainya di jurang Neraka. Vanitas menumpahkan pernyataan dalam wujud pertunjukan "kuasa" bahwa kekuatannya ini berasal dari seorang "Tuan" dan dirinya ini "diciptakan".

Jika situasi ruwet ini dibahas lebih, Sora berarti "Tuan"-nya _juga_. Menghabisi Vanitas berarti membunuh Sora. Ia takut kalau teorinya itu mempunyai titik kesalahan. Membiarkan Vanitas bebas... Kemudian dirinya sebagai pusat rotasi bagi mereka yang mempercayainya dan mereka yang mau menghabisinya.

_Sekarang_,

Yang menjadi masalah dalam dua sisi cinta adalah-

"Wow." Dengung Riku dengan intonasi impresif kala menenangkan sengal di salah satu dahan pohon, sembari memperhatikan danau indah berhias tampilan gundukan-gundukan kecil diliputi akar-akar panjang dari pepohonan di sekitar. Berbagai ukuran kumpulan kristal runcing dan kepompong kristal mengisi disana.

Pemandangan ini belum pernah dilihatnya. Luar biasa indah sekaligus romantis.

Bicara tentang romantis...

Dominasi warna putih merusak warna dasar disana, walau garis-garis biru berpendar terlihat bersanding sesuai dengan penampakan lampu-lampu kristal.

Fokusnya kini terkunci pada pria yang bersandar pada salah satu pohon di dekat danau. Kedua tangan itu menyilang di depan dada. Bulu mata panjang menghias kedua mata yang berada dalam kondisi terpejam.

Riku tidak menyebut pria itu buruk, tampan malah.

Hanya saja...

Kalau dipikirkan... Pria besar seperti kelas "_Werewolf_" dan wanita berambut merah bermain di dalam serat-serat aliran hijau _Lifestream_... Lalu dirinya disini...

Terencana apik.

Lalu pria itu... _Jika_ pria itu pemimpin dari mereka...

Apa tujuan Tsviet dengannya? Kalau mengingat tentang perkataan Lightning... bahwa semua _pasti_ menginginkannya...

Senjata?

Ia memiliki nurani, pikiran, jiwa, beserta segala konsideritas perasaan. Mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Apalagi situasi kondisi "Null" ini, dan Mako tidak terlihat... berbahaya untuk mencapai kualitas manipulasi pada otaknya.

Tapi... Haruskah dirinya terjun dan mencari tahu lebih? Mungkinkah membawanya pada jawaban, atau... malah semakin jatuh seperti Xehanort?

Pria itu... seolah-olah menantinya. Untuk berbicara secara pribadi karena tidak mau rusuh dengan Turks?

Gelora di dalam benaknya saat ini adalah...

_Heh_. Meremehkan, huh?

Riku memanfaatkan momen; memakai daya dorong pijakan pada dahan sekaligus gaya gravitasi. Kilau dua bilah tajam dalam kesatuan pedang katana Souba;

Ia melebarkan senyum seketika sabetan mendekati leher lawannya dalam hitungan centi.

Namun lawannya membuka kedua kelopak mata disertai bibir yang menggaris senyum disertai dengung, "Hm."

Bertepatan itu, kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar saat pedang katana-nya menebas dahan.

C- Cepat, _terlalu_ cepat! Pria ini...

Sial! Dirinya yang meremehkan!

Sewaktu Riku mendarat dan memijak tanah yang ditumbuhi akar-akar, lagi-lagi lawannya sudah di belakangnya! Riku melancarkan sabetan seiring membalikkan badan, dan-

Jemari tangan kanan pria itu menangkap dua bilah tajam tanpa repot, bahkan menarik pedang katana Souba-nya tanpa memperdulikan lelehan darah menuruni dari telapak ke sepanjang tangan, mengalir- menetes dari sikut.

Pria itu terlihat tidak mendesis, ataupun memicing sakit.

Tsviet... Inikah keunggulan mereka yang tersebut "senjata" negara Deepground?

Saat pedang katana Souba terlepas dari pegangannya dan senjatanya dibuang oleh lawannya; Riku cekat melompat mundur-

"...!" Riku hanya bisa menatap syok seketika tangan kiri itu sudah merangkap di sisi kanan dari kepalanya, dan dirinya tersandar di dahan pohon yang besar.

Semudah itu.

Kini, Riku tidak berani berkedip saat wajah tampan itu sedikit menunduk dan tubuh itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mendapatkan posisi seimbang dengan tingginya, seiring kedua iris biru unik yang berbinar cerah oleh efek sinar dari lampu-lampu kristal... mengamatinya- seakan-akan mempelajarinya dari ekspresi dan tindak tanduk... mencoba menilai dan mencari...

...Kesimpulan dari sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Riku.

Riku mengangkat kedua alis sewaktu kedua mata itu memejam... seolah-olah sedang mengingat sesuatu, dan berikutnya membuka kedua kelopak mata kala bibir disana menyunggingkan senyum diikuti kalimat,

"_Menarik_, dirimu."

"..." Riku tidak bergerak kala jemari tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah, menyendok dagunya. Ibu jari itu menyusuri bibir bawahnya, kemudian menyelip ke garis katup mulutnya... menguak tipis.

Darah... entah kenapa, darah sama sekali bukan favoritnya. Indera penciumannya sama sekali tidak mendeskripsikan cairan darah sebagai makanan. Dirinya pun tidak merasakan lapar, ataupun haus.

Ia tidak mengerti. BANYAK yang tidak dimengerti.

Riku membuka mulutnya untuk mengecek... lidahnya menjilat ibu jari yang meraba baris gigi bawahnya.

Asing. Rasa darah ini terlalu _alien_ sekaligus terlalu... Mako.

Darah milik Cloud dalam indera pengecapnya sudah memberikan intesitas arti. Cloud telah memiliki Mako implan sewaktu dirinya merubah si Ex-Turks menjadi Vampir. Riku memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai apapun rasa ini dan memalingkan wajahnya saat meludah ke tanah.

Jemari yang berlumuran darah itu memaksa wajahnya untuk terarah kembali pada wajah pria itu, dan kini jemari itu turun ke rahang- menjangkau lehernya.

Wujud perlawanan terbaik adalah menendang. Sayangnya, sekali lagi rasionalnya ingin tahu bagaimana _Lifestream_ mampu bekerja sesuai sistem "_Teleport_".

Kalimat balasan darinya atas utaraan dua patah kata tadi,

"_Seksi_, dirimu."

Semudah menggoda, dan semudah itu membuat lawannya terhenyak padanya. Pria itu kemudian terkekeh, lalu tertawa terbahak.

Bagi indera pendengaran Riku yang super berpengalaman dengan kualitas sakit jiwa...

Suara itu...

_Mempesona_ karena bernada berat dan dalam, memiliki gelitik intrik emosi obsesi sekaligus alami dengan... kegilaan yang terpendam. Riku tidak akan membandingkannya dengan Vanitas. Yang _ini_... enak untuk didengar dan diteliti. Selebihnya...

_Seksi_.

"Apa Tsviet punya nama?" Pancing Riku.

Pria di depannya kini tersenyum, dan menjawab, "Weiss _the Immaculate_."

Riku mengerutkan kedua alis atas dua kata di belakang nama. Tebakannya, itu adalah gelar. Tebakan keduanya, si Weiss _tahu_ siapa namanya. Jadi Riku merasa tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri.

Di sela itu... Di sisi Weiss _the Immaculate_,

Favoritnya kala jemari tangan kanannya mengecap lembutnya kumpulan helai rambut perak panjang milik Riku _the Phoenix_...

Pemuda di depannya ini setinggi Nero_ the Sable_. Lagipula di negara Deepgroud, orang-orang disana tidak mempunyai keselarasan kata "indah"... _termasuk_ dirinya. Mereka terlatih sebagai senjata dan berperang. Tapi bukan boneka... Setidaknya tidak, _sekarang_.

Dan Xehanort, penciptanya bersama profesor Hojo... Hojo yang membunuh Nero, adiknya, melalui tangannya.

Xehanort... Peneliti gila itu selalu mengumandangkan tentang "Dunia"... menceritakan semua mimpi- Oh ya, mimpi yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. _Hanya_ miliknya.

Xehanort yang menaruh Mako secara implan pada Sephiroth dan membuka pengenalan tentang Materia sampai Protomateria yang berupa Materia spesial selayaknya Materia Hitam milik Sephiroth.

Xehanort yang berakhir mati di tangan anaknya sendiri, Sephiroth.

Berada pada rantai ironi, dirinya... berdiri di hadapan "Dunia", anak terbungsu Xehanort.

Omega,

Kegelapan dan Terang sekaligus lambang Kehidupan yang berasal dari Kehancuran_._

Dan Weiss ingin menjabarkan... BANYAK.

Bagaimana rasanya merengkuh dan menggenggam "Dunia"... "Dunia" yang mengambil wujud Riku _the Phoenix_.

Weiss mulai mencari kelemahan- sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk mengguncangkan ketenangan dan tingkat percaya diri milik Riku _the Phoenix_ karena menurut Xemnas, Riku sebagai "As" dalam Organisasi... susah dipancing secara emosi. Saran dari Xemnas adalah...

Verbal.

"Aku membayangkan apa kalimatmu kalau menemukan teman-temanmu bergelimpangan bersimbah darah, _sekarang_... mungkin; bagi_nya_. Dan kamu disini menanggapiku _bermain_? Masalahnya... Apa kamu _sanggup_ menghadapiku, hm?" Ucapnya.

Penempatan kata "sanggup", Weiss mempunyai energi Mako yang tidak efek dengan arti "Null" dari posisi pulau ini.

Namun Riku _the Phoenix_ menjawab santai,

"Aku _juga_ membayangkan apa tindakanmu kalau mengetahui sesama Tsviet saling bertarung sendiri, _nanti_... mungkin; bagi_ku_. Dan kamu disini berdiri bersamaku? Menantangku?"

Weiss mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Oh?

Tadi Xemnas menerangkan tentang kelas "Neraka", mereka bisa melihat hati dan jiwa. Soal pikiran... _Lifestream_, komposisi dasarnya ini juga melindungi Rosso, Azul, Shelke. Mereka tidak akan bisa diselami oleh kelas "Vampir" yang mampu membaca.

Dan kondisi "Null" membuat Riku _the Phoenix_ menjadi manusia biasa selain formalitas fisik yang baginya... "Nol Besar".

Vanitas _the Devil_ sungguh bodoh. Mungkin disebabkan komposisi dasar dari Vanitas Caelum adalah kelas "Vampir" yang "_godcomplex_", dan parasit. Sedangkan Riku adalah manusia normal, menjajaki kelas "Vampir"... tanpa memori, dan lahir kembali... _hampir_ sempurna. Etro pun berada di pihak-

Dirinya.

Oh ya, Etro adalah Dewi bernuansa ironi. Walau tindakannya bermaksud baik demi kelangsungan langkah yang jauh, berakhir membuat banyak pihak menerima masalah.

Rosso _the Crimson_ memang benar. Ia _akan sangat_ menyukai Riku; Riku Xehanort.

Weiss terkekeh, "Hehee... hehee- AHAAHAAHAHAAHAA!"

Ia tertawa terbahak atas kalimat dari Riku _the Phoenix_, juga perlindungan Etro atas kisah Riku Xehanort, beserta ketepatan kalimat dari Rosso _the Crimson_. Jika virtual memori kesadaran milik Hojo masih menempati tubuhnya, tawanya akan terdengar semaniak itu.

Weiss kini menatap kedua iris _aquamarine_ di depannya seraya memprediksikan kemungkinan- pertanyaan...

Siapa yang dipermainkan? Siapa yang bermain dalam permainan takdir?

Dan permainannya... adalah khas Tsviet.

"...!" Riku terkejut saat Weiss mengunci pandangan seiring cengkeraman kuat pada leher-

Seketika itu, tubuhnya terlempar ke danau-

Dangkal

Kepala dan sisi tubuh Riku terkena hajar lilitan akar-akar keras, dan menabrak kepompong kristal.

Air membuat sekujur tubuh lepek, namun Riku segera meraba sekitar untuk-

"AAAAAARRGHHH!"

Jeritan Riku melengking seketika bilah katana "_gunblade_" menancap pada tangan kanan- tepat tulang, sebareng tangan kiri Riku di tampis oleh bilah dan dirajam juga.

"...ARGHH- AH-"

Suara Riku terpatah-patah akibat sengal yang berat sekaligus menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Weiss disana,

Mendengung, "Hm..." saat kedua mata Weiss memperhatikan keseluruhan fisik yang terlentang dan memastikan berapa jam limit Riku _the Phoenix_ sampai kehabisan darah.

Setidaknya_..._ Weiss hanya perlu melemahkan tubuh ini beserta tingkat reflek yang ada agar memudahkannya untuk mengekstrak dalam sistematis sintesis bersama Vanitas _the Devil_ selama DiZ mempersiapkan alat sebagai tempat inkubasi-nya nanti.

Cangkupan melemahkan selain memasung bagian per bagian anggota tubuh Riku _the Phoenix_... kenapa tidak memanfaatkan sedikit? Apalagi wajah itu... sungguh secantik dewi dan barisan gigi di mulut itu tanpa gerigi runcing.

Kucing hutan betina, hm?

Weiss menyeringai.

"...NGGHH!"

Riku menggeratkan baris gigi seiring berusaha memaksakan diri menarik lengan kanannya untuk membebaskan diri dari bilah pedang katana "_gunblade_". Juga berusaha menggerakkan kedua kakinya yang dicengkeram erat oleh kedua tangan kuat Weiss,

Weiss berposisi di antara kedua kaki Riku...

Permukaan air berada sebatas pangkal paha Weiss, dan sebagian menutupi daerah perut sampai pinggul milik Riku dimana posisi Riku sendiri berada pada separuh gundukan tanah dan jalinan bebatuan dengan tubuh terkunci- sedikit bersandar pada jalinan akar-akar kuat.

Kedua tangan Weiss kini melepaskan pegangan pada kedua kaki, lalu memegang kuncian sabuk Riku.

Kontan Riku melancarkan tendangan,

Cipratan air tidak mengganggu Weiss untuk menangkap dengkul kaki kanan itu. Deret jari tangan kiri Weiss mencengkeram tulang dengkul dengan niat meremas, disertai ancaman,

"Tetaplah berontak, aku akan mematahkan kakimu. Tempat ini, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang... kemampuanmu untuk menyembuhkan diri adalah Null."

Riku memicing perih, namun berseru, "Dan _kamu_... jangan berani menganggapku barang, atau mainan seks. Katakan apa maumu!"

"Omega." Jawab Weiss, sambil mendorong dengkul kaki kanan Riku. Berikutnya jemari kedua tangannya bekerja membuka kuncian sabuk di lingkar celana Riku.

"Omega?" Ulang Riku, namun mengetahui kaki kanannya diangkat seiring tangan kanan kuat itu menarik kasar celana panjangnya berikut celana dalamnya-

"OI! MAKSUDNYA APA!" Bentak Riku.

Weiss melebarkan seringai saat kedua tangannya menyendok kedua paha itu dan mendorong keduanya hingga pinggul Riku terangkat- menampilkan teritori privat yang terpajang _hanya_ _baginya_, kemudian menjawab,

"Untuk sekarang, aku harus membiasakan tubuhmu dengan unsur _Lifestream_. Lagipula aku ingin melihat seperti apa sisi mainan seks; _dirimu_."

Di tengah sakit, Riku menggiris saat melihat pria itu membungkuk... berikutnya lidah merah muda menjilat kerutan kulit anusnya dan lelehan saliva menuruni kedua buah zakarnya-

Riku memejam erat seketika lidah meng-invasinya. Temperatur manusia dari momen itu berpadu dengan dinginnya air di seputarnya... menstimulasinya. Ia menggeratkan baris gigi dan berusaha menampilkan ekspresi jijik,

Sejauh jijik, Riku belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan "_rimming_" se-

"...OHH-"

Suara terlepas dari mulut Riku seiring katup bibir Weiss bergerak mengulum. Efek barisan gigi di dalam rongga mulut yang hangat membuat Riku merintih penuh ekspresi kenikmatan.

Weiss tersenyum atas reaksi rileks tubuh yang kini takluk. Ia menyukai versi "_foreplay_" karena tubuh pasangan adalah lapangan permainan baginya. Mengetahui setiap titik syaraf kelemahan adalah tekniknya. Tentu situasi di medan perang berbeda. Ini hanyalah salah satu favoritnya kala waktu luang bersama Nero, adiknya.

Nero luar biasa. Baginya, merobek satu per satu kain pembungkus "_bondage_" di tubuh Nero seperti menguliti.

Tapi Nero terlalu menyukai sisi sadis dari dirinya. Iapun tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan mungkin orang-orang di negara Deepground pun sama. Tanah kelahirannya sangat bertema brutal. Bertahan bukanlah tujuan, melainkan kewajiban.

Tsviet di bawah pimpinannya adalah yang terbaik,

Rosso _the Crimson_ lebih dari sekedar "ter-" karena menyukai apapun yang bisa dimutilasi dan memuncratkan darah, juga apapun yang berlari darinya. Sedangkan Azul _the Cerulean_ cukup dengan "ter-" untuk lawan-lawan yang kuat saja. Shelke _the Transparent_ memilih "ter-" pada komputer dan semua yang bisa dijangkau dengan penerimaan otak.

Sayangnya negara Deepground mengukung dirinya dan ketiganya di dalam tembok Cerberus, mengisi hari-harinya dan ketiganya sebagai bahan eksperimen. Lalu "dia"... membukakan pintu bagi dirinya dan mereka, mengatakan,

Waktunya untuk reformasi.

Tiga hari, dari 18 tahun... _terlalu_ lama.

"...Oohh- Ah-"

Alunan rintihan Riku membuat Weiss memfokuskan mencari titik sensitif dengan melulurkan lidahnya pada area kedua buah zakar, lalu disusurkan pada sepanjang ukuran yang kini tegang dan menelan keseluruhan panjang, kemudian memainkan irama- merotasikan lidahnya... menikmati perolehan suara bertema kenikmatan bercampur kesakitan.

_Akan sangat_ disayangkan jika Riku _the Phoenix_ harus bergabung dengannya. Pemuda ini terlalu mengingatkannya pada Nero _the Sable_, bahkan "aroma" Kegelapan serupa dan persis.

Seandainya...

Seandainya Etro memberikan Riku _the Phoenix_ sebagai Riku Xehanort untuk berada di dalam genggamannya...

"...AAAHHHH!" Teriak Riku seketika baris gigi itu menoreh kulit dari barang kepemilikannya. Perihnya ampun-ampun, belum ditambah keadaan kedua tangannya yang tertancap pedang...

Di sela itu... Riku memicing membaca sekilas lambang kanji "Ame" pada perbatasan antara bilah katana besar yang terhubung model pistol revolver, yang menancap tulang tangan kirinya. Sedangkan di sisi kanan, terdapat lambang kanji "Tsuchi"...

Surga dan Daratan?

"...!" Riku tidak terburu bereaksi sewaktu mulut Weiss mengunci mulutnya dan lidah itu menghujam ke rongga mulutnya tanpa keselarasan dari lidahnya,

Ia langsung menggigit bibir bawah Weiss,

Weiss memutus ciuman dan mendesah berat melalui mulut yang terbuka penuh sensitivitas kenikmatan... kemudian menggigit sisi kanan rahang Riku.

"AH! AAHHH-H!"

Riku menggumul; memaksakan diri untuk berontak. Air beriak dan mengecipak kemana-mana. Aliran darah dari seputar luka tancapan semakin deras,

Begitu Weiss mendeteksi tingkat pasrah dari Riku... Ia melepaskan gigitan dan menggigit pengait restleting pakaian dasar, menarik turun sebatas bidang dada dan melulurkan lidah pada permukaan kulit yang tampak.

"Mmmm..." Weiss mendengung atas rasa- sama sekali tidak berkeringat, hanya air... air danau Macalania, bagian dari Shiva.

Riku merasakan aliran darah mengalir dari sisi kanan rahangnya. Sewaktu pria yang bernama "Weiss _the Immaculate_" itu menarik diri dan menegakkan badan, bercak darah terlihat di bibir dan dagu.

Bicara soal Vampir, pria ini- digaris-bawahi: manusia, memiliki baris gigi sedikit runcing. Apakah diasah? Riku tidak mau membayangkannya karena Weiss sedang membuka ikatan tali hitam di lingkar celana panjang putih,

"...Hentikan... Weiss. Berikan aku... sedikit keterangan tentang cara kerja _Lifestream_... lalu Omega... kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Omega..." Ucap Riku, berharap dapat mengalihkan situasi.

Weiss memandang Riku sejenak. Kemungkinan ide distraksi selalu ada, namun tetap menyahuti,

"_Lifestream_ hanya bisa bekerja dengan influensi Mako pada fraksi genetik _Geostigma_. Mako pada Tsviet berbeda dengan Mako implan. Jika kamu membandingkan keduanya, implan justru lebih menguntungkan karena fokus diarahkan murni untuk mengatur performa genetik. Semenjak komposisi utamaku adalah _Lifestream_, konsisten tubuh seperti diriku _harus_ bergantung pada stabilitas Mako sebagai komposisi penyeimbang atas tingginya kadar racun _Lifestream_ itu sendiri. Model sepertiku adalah Tsviet Berwarna... Aku, mempunyai genetik unik yang berbeda dari Tsviet Berwarna lainnya..."

Kemudian jemari tangan kanannya memegang pusat bidang dadanya sambil Weiss mengucap, "Aku adalah Surga dan Daratan, menginginkan Omega yang merupakan Dunia; _dirimu_, sebagai komposisi baru untuk menyempurnakan diriku."

"...Apa-" Riku tidak menyelesaikan kalimat seketika melihat Weiss menurunkan lingkar celana pada sepangkal paha bersama lingkar celana ketat hitam sepanjang paha... menampilkan benda kepemilikan yang sebesar pergelangan tangan wanita dan... tegang.

Riku sudah lemas oleh faktor anemia saat kedua tangan kuat itu menyendok paha kanannya kembali, menempatkan posisi,

"...Ah- Ja- GAAAH- AAHH!"

Tubuh Riku mengejang seketika kepala dari benda tegang itu ditempatkan... diteruskan menembus, memasukinya tanpa persiapan apapun dan sangat perih karena kedua tangan Weiss sekarang bertahan pada gagang kedua pedang... mendalamkan pancang... selama panjang ukuran mengisinya secara penuh.

Deret kuku jemari kedua tangannya mengeruk beberapa kristal kecil sebagai pegangan seketika pria itu mengetes kedalaman sekaligus membiasakannya dengan rasa invasi.

"...NGGGHH! NHH-H! A- AAH- AH! AHHH-"

Suara Riku mengalun keras sewaktu gerakan dimulai sekasar binatang.

Permukaan air beriak, semakin mengecipak mengiringi pertemuan antara kulit.

Weiss menyunggingkan senyum sadis dan benar-benar terpesona oleh tingkat cengkeraman otot-otot halus yang mengapitnya seperti genggaman jemari tangan wanita.

Kedua iris Weiss semakin cerah oleh efek Mako dari aliran variasi garis-garis biru pada kenaan.

"...AH- AAAHH! AHH-"

Teriakan Riku terus, dan terus menjadi nyaring,

Tingkat brutal yang menginginkan suaranya untuk keluar, dan terus keluar... apalagi setiap hentakan memalu benar-benar memenuhinya dan menekan keras setiap titik spot yang terlalu membuat Riku nyaris berkali-kali seketika itu merasakan puncak,

Ia tidak ingin kembali ke situasi mainan seks, namun pria ini... manusia ini...

"...NGGHHH! AH...! OHH- OH-"

Riku memejam erat kala mendongak- membiarkan pikiran dan rasional melayang selama tubuhnya bereaksi alami... mengejang dan merileks... berulang, dan berulang... mendengarkan bagaimana intonasi erotika dari mulutnya sendiri.

"...Ahh-"

Suara kini terlepas dari mulut Weiss,

Weiss menyukai Riku Xehanort... _terlalu_ menyukai hingga melepaskan pegangan pada kedua gagang pedang dan mengoyak pakaian dasar- menjamah setiap pergerakan kontraksi otot-otot... kedua tangannya juga ingin merengkuh rambut sehalus sutra dan keseluruhan tubuh atletis ini. Ia mencium dan mengulum, meraba dan mencakar, hingga menjejerkan gigitan pada jenjang leher dan permukaan bidang dada pasangan intimasinya,

Ia menginginkan versi hubungan intim secara perasaan, meski sejujurnya... Ia tidak memiliki perasaan selain wujud kepemilikan- rasa kehilangan, kebencian, frustasi, kemarahan, dan... ironi.

Dan Riku...

Riku pasrah. Total, akibat efek pertemuan antara kulit barang kepemilikannya dengan kontraksi pak otot perut pria itu yang membuatnya tidak sanggup bertahan di tangga puncak,

"...Oh- Ohh- ja- Ah- Weiss- jangan disana- henti- AHH-H... AAHHH!"

Dan cairan orgasme melesat keluar membasahi bidang dadanya semudah itu... Aroma khas berbaur darah dan dinginnya air semakin menambah eksklusif "warna" permainan seks bertema permerkosaan sadis ini.

Ia tahu kalau pasangan intimasinya masih berada sangat jauh dari barisan anak tangga kenikmatan. Ia juga tahu kalau itu berarti...

Ia _harus_ melayani Weiss _the Immaculate_ sampai puas.

Tsviet... Manusia-manusia yang lahir dari kepompong _Lifestream_... Legenda... Banyak sekali cerita di dunia ini... Banyak pertanyaan yang berujung pada jawaban kosong.

Sora... Vanitas... Xemnas... Weiss...

Rancu.

Pandangan Riku berkabut dan berkunang-kunang antara sakit dan kenikmatan, sama sekali tidak menolak kala Weiss mengunci antara mulut... malah Riku membalas dengan peragaan ciuman ter-sensual yang mampu membuat "pasangan"-nya... _siapa saja_... berparade ria meminta lebih, dan lebih.

Weiss memutus ciuman dan mendesah berat, sangat berat... sejarak inci dari mulut Riku; mulut Riku Xehanort yang terbuka baginya... menginginkannya, mengharapkannya... terpaut padanya.

Ini bukan mainan seks. Ini adalah reaksi-

"...Ohh-h Oh-"

Weiss memicing kala mengerang lepas karena belum pernah menjajaki klimaks secepat ini, terlalu-

"...Riku- Riku-"

Weiss juga belum pernah memanggil nama lain selain nama Nero, adiknya-

Mulutnya segera meraup mulut Riku dan menciumnya sedalam- sebrutal, bahkan melimpahkan semua rasa- semua yang ingin dikurangi-

Weiss memutus ciuman seketika memejam erat dan mengigit leher Riku di detik puncak rangsangan- momen yang sejujurnya tidak mau dipenuhinya, tidak- jangan sekarang- Ia menginginkan lebih, lebih... lebih... lebih...

Tapi kenikmatan ini-

Seperti bercinta dengan kekasih.

Weiss mendalamkan gigitan dan erangannya terdengar seperti geraman saat cairan orgasme terlepas begitu saja mengisi tubuh Riku.

Aneh- Sangat-

Riku tidak mengerti apapun tentang Weiss _the Immaculate_, namun... kala kini menyambut ciuman dan kuncian antara mulut kembali, membiarkan Weiss mendominasinya selama gerakan pelan menghabiskan pengeluaran...

Nuraninya menyatakan "cinta".

Bagi _siapa_ peletakan kata itu...

Weiss menghentikan alur persetubuhan beserta fase ciuman. Aliran ombak kecil di permukaan air mulai menenang seiring gema suara kecupan atas momen perpisahan antara mulut. Weiss masih menyambung dengan serial ciuman berdurasi pendek, tidak mau melepaskan momen- tidak sekarang...

Bertahan pada "_passion_"...

Weiss ingin bertahan pada kenyataan... di luar "rencana".

"..." Riku mencoba mencari jendela jiwa, jiwa milik Weiss _the Immaculate_...

Yang didapat hanya... Putih.

Pria ini membawanya pada "warna" abu-abu.

Dan setiap pertemuan antara mulut- setiap pendalaman ciuman...

Lembut; sangat lembut.

Riku _nyaris_ meleleh oleh perlakuan itu. Tidak perduli kadar _Lifestream_ dari cairan orgasme milik Weiss kini menjamahnya; bersatu dengan genetik Xehanort.

Oh ya, nyaris,

_Jika_ Weiss tiba-tiba tidak terkekeh dan tertawa terbahak penuh arti kepuasan sekaligus pelik depresi.

Weiss menarik diri dari Riku tanpa memisahkan kontak hubungan intim, dan menengadah seraya berteriak, "ETRRROOOOOOO! BAJINGAN!" Kemudian terkekeh kembali sembari jemari tangan kanannya menyeka rambutnya dengan aksi frustasi.

Kalimat tadi menggema ke lautan pepohonan, sedikit membuat butir-butir mirip kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atas permukaan danau pada menyingkir ke rimbun pepohonan.

Lalu Weiss berkata pada Riku,

"Aku akan melewatkan Omega. Nanti... Nanti setelah urusanku dengan Chaos milik Vanitas _the Devil_... Aku akan membawamu ke core Deepground dan mengikatmu pada tahta Cerberus. Suka, atau tidak... Kamu; Riku _the Phoenix_ adalah kekasihku dan milikku mulai sekarang."

Riku menghela nafas panjang; bukan arti lega, melainkan ribetnya masalah "kekasih" yang melibatkan- membawa dirinya.

Sakit akibat tancapan rasanya mulai bebal bagi Riku. Mungkin karena efek air yang dingin. Berikutnya Riku mengingat poin penting dari kalimat Weiss tadi.

Ehh? Tunggu. _The Phoenix_? Sebentar-sebentar. Chaos _milik_... Vanitas... _the Devil_?

Baru Riku hendak bertanya,

Mulut Weiss sudah menyegel mulutnya... menciumnya dengan intensitas permainan lidah diikuti desahan-desahan manis,

_Seksi_, bagi Riku.

Sementara itu, di antara rimbun jalinan-jalinan dahan...

Seorang sosok sedari tadi duduk di salah satu dahan,

Pemuda ramping dengan pakaian- bukan pakaian, melainkan kain penutup berangkap dan bertema enigmatik sensual... berdominasi ungu dan putih... dimana menampilkan moleknya biola pinggang seindah wanita. Bagian kedua kaki; dari pertengahan paha hanya terbalut metal hitam mirip zirah terhubung sepasang boot hitam berujung lancip.

Rambut putih berupa bulu, sepanjang punggung... mengalun saat jari telunjuk berkuku panjang memainkan bibir bawah- bibir yang terlapis semacam lipgloss ungu muda.

Binar pada kedua iris biru itu menampilkan refleksi dua sosok, pria dan pemuda di penghujung sana... dimana dua sosok masih memadu kasih setelah hubungan intimasi berkadar... pemerkosaan yang bagi opininya... sangat memiliki aspek introspeksi.

Mereka berdua disana berciuman di danau yang terdapat banyak kemewahan batu-batu kristal dan kepompong kristal berbagai ukuran.

Yang berposisi "di atas"; pria tampan dengan khas Tsviet adalah pemimpin negara Deepground- _untuk sekarang_. Yang berposisi "di bawah"; pemuda tampan dengan aroma khas Neraka dan "Dunia",

Pemuda yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan tiket bebas dari alam Kematian milik Dewi Etro. Dan Dewa Brunivelze memintanya untuk menjaga pemuda bernama "Riku Xehanort",

Karena...

"Hm..." Dengung bernada manis keluar dari mulutnya,

Paha kanan ditopangkan pada paha kiri selama mendengarkan alunan erangan dari mulut Riku Xehanort yang dimulai kembali. Jelas, pria bernama "Weiss" itu setara kualitas mesin pembunuh aktif dimana kata "sekali", sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam kamus pria itu.

Keduanya seksi dan menarik untuk dilihat,

Selama jiwa Riku Xehanort tidak terancam. Dan selama semuanya tetap berada di luar jalur pilihan Dewi Etro.

Karena "takdir" yang bakal diemban oleh Riku Xehanort sangatlah penting.

Kini, senyum terukir di wajah Kuja saat mulutnya mengucap pelan,

"Riku... Raja Neraka-ku; Ragnarok."

...

Sepanjang situasi Riku di Hutan Macalania...

Di tanah luas,

Daratan bekas kota Midgar...

Tubi-tubi berbagai efek dari serangan gencar dan kilau-kilau warna-warni sihir beserta formasi-formasi Trinity berantai,

Para pemburu dari tim Lightning dan Turks dari divisi Vincent;

Tim Tifa berisi Yuffie, Nanaki, Ignis, Gladious, Prompto;

Keenam siswa senior Kelas Zero dan Seifer kini memanggil Vivi;

Semuanya _masih_ bertarung dengan kedua Tsviet untuk memperoleh informasi dimana Riku berada.

Cid memerintahkan armada-nya untuk mengecek situasi negara Cetra, sementara dirinya ikut terjun ke "arena" untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Tim Yuna berisi Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu dengan pesawat merah Al-Bhed milik kakak-kakak Rikku menuju benua Gaia karena disana terdapat seorang Ratu yang mampu memberikan sihir perlindungan menyeluruh terhadap Planet sebagai tindakan preventif untuk situasi tidak terduga seperti situasi Tsviet ini.

Vincent dan Cloud menuju mansion Healen Lodge untuk mengecek apakah Riku berada di sana.

Sementara itu,

Keempat anggota tim khusus milik Ratu Claire Farron bersama empat Eidolon mode Gestalt telah keluar dari "arena" dan sampai di benua Grand Pulse, benua yang dikuasai oleh dua negara: Valhalla dan Tenebrae. Area hijau dari kawasan hutan adalah tempat para kelas "Eidolon" berdiam.

Vanille dan Fang mengendarai Eidolon Bahamut yang terbang menaungi Sazh yang mengendarai Eidolon Brynhildr di samping Hope yang mengendarai Eidolon Alexander, diikuti Eidolon Hecatoncheir. Semuanya bergerak menuju perbatasan negara Valhalla.

Sejalan itu,

Di teritori Istana...

Terpisah dari Istana utama,

Di dalam Istana peristirahatan...

Squall dan Aerith berada di lorong, berbicara dengan Snow. Mereka tidak tahu...

Bahwa...

Vanitas telah berada di kamar Kairi dan menyibak selimut penutup tubuh molek yang telanjang bulat, lalu menggendong gadis yang sedari tadi tertidur lelap bak Putri Tidur.

Dari keberadaan jejak-jejak sol sepatu pada karpet ruangan disertai aroma milik Claire Farron, Roxas, Squall, Aerith, Snow. Pastinya dengan situasi ini...

Roxas yang bisa membaca pikiran walau pikiran Kairi berada di gelombang Theta dan Claire Farron yang bersifat idealis, keduanya akan menjadi pendulumnya.

Sulur-sulur hitam melingkupi keduanya menuju ke Istana utama, pada ruangan tahta. Kedua kaki Vanitas menaiki deretan anak tangga yang dilapisi oleh karpet merah,

Kemudian Vanitas mengambil duduk pada kursi tahta yang kosong.

Sewaktu kedua kaki Kairi diturunkan, sulur-sulur hitam merembes keluar dari permukaan lantai di seputar kursi tahta dan melibat tubuh telanjang itu,

Mereka membentuk pakaian gaun merah muda pendek sepanjang sepertengahan paha, kemudian sepasang sepatu boot bervariasi merah muda dan ungu muda, bertali-tali hitam yang melilit sampai pergelangan kaki.

Kedua kaki Kairi memijak pada permukaan lantai kala tubuh moleknya menegakkan diri; berdiri di samping kiri kursi tahta. Kedua kelopak mata di wajah manis itu membuka dan menampilkan kedua iris biru dengan acuan pupil yang kosong... saat sulur-sulur hitam membentuk pedang berhias ukiran ombak dan daratan beserta lilitan bunga dan gantungan bintang Paopu; pedang bernama "_Destiny's Embrace_" dan gagang berada di genggaman tangan kanan Kairi.

Di bawah teritori tahta; di karpet merah...

Tiga sosok muncul dari sulur-sulur hitam,

Terra, Aqua, Ventus memanggil baju zirah khas dari pelindung pundak kiri mereka masing-masing, dan ketiganya memanggil senjata pedang pada masing-masing tangan kanan,

Terra membawa pedang besar bernama "_Chaos Ripper_", Aqua membawa pedang ramping bernama "_Master Keeper_", Ventus membawa pedang unik bernama "_Lost Memory_".

Pandangan Vanitas tersemu oleh berbagai macam intrik emosi bertema sinis saat ketiganya bersujud padanya.

Vanitas kemudian berkata,

"Dua sisi cinta, hm? Yang menjadi masalah adalah... Apakah Riku _mempunyai_ hati?"

Vanitas menyeringai dan menopangkan kaki kanannya pada paha kiri sembari punggung menyandar, sikut tangan kiri menumpu pada penahan sisi kiri kursi tahta dengan jemari tangan kiri menopang pipi kirinya... menirukan gaya bosan milik kakaknya.

Sementara itu,

Jauh di depan tahta...

Dalam ruangan "lobby" yang dibatasi oleh pintu besar dengan kedua daun pintu tertutup dimana selang dua ruangan di baliknya adalah ruangan tahta milik Ratu Claire Farron...

Yaag Rosch,

Pria berambut perak sedikit "spike" pada atas kepala, poni belahan dua di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan wajah dimana pada bagian kening terdapat codet tipis. Keseluruhan rambut belakang dikuncir pendek menggunakan pita hitam. Perawakan tinggi itu menggunakan desain pakaian serba hitam dirangkap jaket panjang dengan khas Jenderal- mirip khas Jenderal dari negara Cetra... dimana bagian pinggang disatukan dengan barisan sabuk. Keseluruhan pakaian berpasang celana panjang ketat dan sepasang sepatu boot.

"..." Yaag saat ini tertegun,

Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sejenjang leher dengan pakaian _jumpsuit_ ketat bervariasi garis-garis biru yang semakin berpendar terang oleh kemilau sinar mentari pagi... sedang berjalan di jembatan berlantai jalinan batu kasar dari jalanan area taman, menuju pintu utama Istana yang dijaga oleh Jenderal Yaag Rosch.

Umur gadis itu kira-kira 19 tahun.

Situasi taman berpagar daun berbentuk kelok-kelok _maze_ dengan pusatnya adalah kolam luas berhias patung-patung wanita Valkyrie dan dewa Pulse... Pergerakan penjagaan dari para serdadu kerajaan di luar kawasan _maze_ tampaknya tidak terganggu oleh kehadiran asing ini,

Seakan-akan gadis itu adalah hantu.

Tapi para serdadu penjaga pelataran, segera menghadang gadis itu dengan palang bilah pedang claymore sebagai aksi menghadang,

Satu detik selanjutnya,

Hanya dengan sekali tarian sabetan dari senjata pedang saber oranye di kedua tangan ramping dimana acuan serangan benar-benar terpresisi sempurna pada masing-masing leher,

Kedelapan serdadu yang mengenakan perlengkapan baju zirah, langsung tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Rupanya, baju zirah pun bukan masalah. Tentu saja, tidak lain disebabkan karena senjata pedang saber itu dialiri oleh listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Imbuhan model nunchaku bergerigi seperti _saw_ yang terhubung gagang...

Gadis itu adalah mesin pembunuh profesional. Dan variasi garis-garis biru berpendar itu adalah aliran Mako khas bagi mereka yang terpolusi _Geostigma_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota Tsviet; senjata negara Deepground. Ironi, mereka yang tersebut "Berwarna" tercipta dari influensi genetik Protomateria.

Protomateria adalah Materia unik hasil pengekstrakan secara tunggal dari alam Kegelapan hingga bola-bola kecil spesial itu menjadi baku dan terlepas dari koneksi alam Kegelapan.

Ya. Seseorang menciptakan "Berwarna" sebagai perbandingan untuk mencapai kualitas kekuatan milik berbagai kelas para makhluk yang berasal dari piramida alam Kegelapan.

Siapapun yang membebaskan mereka dari tembok Cerberus... bukan manusia karena Kotak Neraka itu berada di "core" Planet.

Sepertinya... peran Dewa-Dewi terlibat disini.

"_Tch_." Decak Yaag sambil mengeluarkan pedang masamune dan meminta secara perintah atasan terhadap bawahan... mereka, para serdadu yang berjaga di ruangan depan ini,

"Kalian, keluarkan tiga per empat kekuatan untuk menjaga gerbang Istana. Susun seperempat dari jumlah itu untuk melakukan penyusuran darat di sekitar kawasan negara Valhalla dan kerahkan divisi pemegang Eidolon terbang untuk mengawasi dari udara, sekaligus hubungi kesatuan militer dan minta mereka untuk mempersiapkan semua hangar pesawat-pesawat angkatan udara. Juga beritahukan kejadian ini pada Snow dan Squall. Biar aku yang menangani gadis ini."

Keenam serdadu berbaju zirah segera mengangguk dan memecah menjadi dua kelompok berisi tiga orang yang berlari pada dua sisi lorong penghubung antara dua Istana dan ruangan "_Teleport_" khusus untuk menuju markas besar militer negara Valhalla.

Kemudian Yaag berjalan keluar ke pelataran untuk memulai interaksi agar mengetahui apa maksud penyerangan seorang diri ini,

"Aku Yaag Rosch, pelindung Istana Valhalla. Katakan keperluanmu disini!" Serunya.

Gadis itu berjalan memutar dan menaiki anak tangga, berikutnya berhenti sejarak hitungan meter dari Yaag,

Lalu menjawab,

"Aku Shelke _the Transparent_ menginginkan _Fifth Ark_ dan Kristal milik keluarga Farron."

Yaag terkejut, berikutnya mengolah...

_The Transparent_...

_Begitu._ Gadis inilah yang mampu menggunakan SND, _Synaptic Net Dive_ dengan keahlian melacak segala informasi berbagai negara. Belum ditambah kapasitas kemampuan otak disana yang sanggup berkolaborasi tidak hanya menggunakan media komputer.

_Heh_.

Paling tidak... Ia HARUS bertahan dan menjaga Istana utama ini sampai anak didiknya datang.

Yaag langsung memposisikan pose bertarung diiringi tiga patah kata,

"Lewati aku dulu!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****  
><strong>**Ini _hampir_ "klimaks", namun belum... masih belum. Hehehe~ *tawa sadiz* Maaf agak lama membuatnya, sebenarnya kemarin bab ini sudah di-publish, namun kurang sedikit... "ekspresi", penjelasan maksudnya ^^**

**Judul bab diambil dari quote Xemnas tentang Keyblade di game KH II.**

**Materia dan Protomateria saya masukkan sebagai penghias. Juga versi Yuna untuk masalah Cocoon di fic ini sebagai "Eden".**

**Nautilus dan Palamecia diambil dari FF XIII.**

**Lalu... ****dari FF X: ****nama Zanarkand yang saya sebut "Purgatory" di fic ini... Hutan Macalania, Padang Tundara, Spira, Guadosalam dan Braska.**

**Benua Gaia diambil dari FF IX.**

**Di game FF Dirge of Cerberus, Chaos adalah sisi Vincent. Tapi ini fic saya, ditekankan: Mimi Evillova, Author kejam dan doyan tema kolaborasi.**

**Author gila ini sedikit memakai tawa maniak versi Hojo, juga sedikit kekeh dan tawa "seksi" dari Weiss. Oh, Weiss... *saya sangat suka mendengar kekeh dan tawa beserta segala animasi ekspresi si Weiss. Akhirnya saya lega bisa mempair-kan Weiss dan Riku. Hohoho~* Faktor pemilihan setting tempat dikarenakan Author gila ini menginginkan momen... "romantis"- yah... romantis-romantis sarap.**

**Tentang alur... Author gila ini kalau lagi semangat memikirkan alur... ya, gitu deh. Hehehe~ Semoga yang membaca tidak bingung, kalo bingung, cari Riku dan pegangan sama Keyblade dia ^^**

**Makasih reviewnya~ *hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Pasangan si Riku? Hehehe~ nanti baca chapter akhirnya ya~ Hihihi~ *senyum-senyum bertema rahasia***

**Bab selanjutnya... *ehem* Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	21. XXI

**XXI.**

_**"He's an abomination beyond hope of salvation."**_

Pensil warna ungu muda diletakkan di meja,

Pupil dalam kedua iris biru keunguan memperhatikan buku gambar berukuran sedang.

Lukisan pada warna dasar putih adalah kumpulan kristal lancip, pepohonan, bentang air, juga dua sosok sebagai pusat pemandangan. Biru _aquamarine_berulang kali menjadi garis-garis utama, namun _dirinya_ menyukai ungu muda...

...Karena warna harapan _selalu_ bersanding dengan warna tragedi.

Jemari lentik kini menyusuri permukaan kertas,

Meraba jalinan garis dua bentuk manusia dimana seorangnya berada pada pangkuan seorang lainnya... mereka saling berhadapan dan tergambar dengan tema intimasi.

Bibir kini mengukir ungkapan desah sebuah nama,

"Riku..."

Deret jari menyusuri gambar yang tersebut "Riku"- nama milik pemuda yang menjadi curahan perasaan. Harta, di dada ini. Segala keindahan eksklusif tiada banding, sungguh semanis madu. Semuanya terbuat dari segenggam pasir...

Butiran-butiran raga...

...Dalam tangan ini.

Setiap hembusan nafas merupakan _bagian_ dari jiwa ini,

Sekaligus tempat dimana hati ini berada...

Secara literal.

"...Jadi _ini_ maumu?"

Pertanyaan itu berasal dari sebelah; dari pemuda berperawakan ceking- berambut oranye tatanan "_spike_".

Naminé memejam erat saat pemuda itu berkata kembali,

"Menyimpan_nya_ dalam warna hitam, meletakkan_nya_ pada memori kota Spira, dan mendorong_nya_ pada Mwynn? Apa kamu sadar, membuat_nya_ menjalin hati pada jajaran Langit, Phoenix hingga Cerberus sebagai penjaga_nya_... Chaos dan Omega adalah satu, semuanya akan berakhir pahit bagi_nya_ dan bagimu sendiri. Perbuatanmu tidak lebih sebatas distraksi bagi Bhunivelze. Mau bagaimanapun kamu mengulurnya... sejauh 2000 tahun lamanya, bahkan memberikan _mereka_ harga imitasi... _dia_ adalah Ragnarok yang mengharapkan Omega dan mengembalikan Chaos pada Dunia."

Air mata Naminé menetes pada kertas gambar,

Sedangkan pemuda itu memasang _headphone_ ungu pada kedua telinga diiringi perkataan,

"Aku tidak akan menyarankan menghapus namanya dari sejarah. Aku bahkan akan menutup mata dengan metodemu yang telah menghibahkan banyak kerusuhan pada pekerjaanku. Jika keinginanmu adalah rekoleksi, pilihanmu berarti mengambil hatimu dari_nya_- _bagian_ jiwamu... sebelum hati_nya_dihancurkan oleh Pulse. Kalau dia _kembali_ menjadi Ragnarok... Mau tidak mau, opsi preventifku adalah menghancurkan senjata ultima_nya_, Soul Eater, sekaligus mengunci semua Gerbang- termasuk alammu, Etro."

Naminé menoleh, tangan kanannya hendak menjangkau pemuda yang bernama "Neku Sakuraba"-

"Ne- Paradox! Kumohon!" Serunya,

Namun Paradox, pemegang semua kunci Gerbang kecuali kunci alam Kegelapan milik Chaos; telah menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Ruangan putih dengan segala perlengkapan serba putih: meja makan berukuran besar dan kursi-kursi makan berdesain era Victorian... semuanya menjadi hening dan terisi oleh suara tangisan Naminé yang memohon dengan sangat,

"Sora... kumohon, kembalikan hati Riku..."

Sejalan itu,

Di hutan Macalania...

"...Mmmh-h... Weiss- Ahh...! Ngghh- AHHH!"

Riku mengerang dan menengadah kala deret kuluman dan geratan baris gigi mengisi jenjang lehernya. Jemari kedua tangannya meremas sekaligus menyusuri hingga kumpulan helai-helai rambut "ekor", kemudian memautkan deret kuku pada kulit punggung dimana otot-otot di baliknya berkontraksi secara liar- memacunya... merangsangnya pada level...

Frustasi,

Karena sebagian penolakan dari nurani bergejolak sepanjang kegiatan seks berganti pada tema: suka sama suka.

Ia tidak mengerti satu pun... Ia tidak mengerti kenapa se-"kosong" ini; _dirinya_...

Namun ini tubuhnya,

"Rasa" baru yang mengisinya berulang kali,

Membuatnya penuh dan becek oleh intensitas dari Tsviet Berwarna- Weiss _the Immaculate_.

Weiss sendiri sudah membebaskan tancapan dan menyarungkan pedang bernama "Surga" dan pedang bernama "Daratan" semenjak tadi- semenjak keinginannya untuk meraih tingkat tertinggi dari penjabaran perasaan- semenjak dirinya berposisi duduk di bebatuan yang tersambung gundukan terliput jalinan berbagai ukuran akar-

Dan semenjak Riku Xehanort mengumandangkan secara erotika,

"Lagi- Ohh- Lagi... Weiss- Weiss- Ah, Weiss- Keras- Lebih-"

Riku menunggangi Weiss pada pangkuan, menggerakkan pinggul senada tekanan selaras selama jemari kedua tangan milik Weiss merayapi punggungnya dilanjutkan meremas kedua bokongnya,

Alunan desahan berat milik Weiss terlepas berkali-kali; puluhan dan tidak terhitung, bahkan kala pertemuan dan kuncian antara mulut.

Keduanya menikmati hubungan intim berunsur kekerasan karena Weiss sangatlah kasar, sedangkan Riku _masih_ mempunyai khas... Vampir.

Keduanya liar,

Keduanya juga mengenal arti "_temptation_".

Namun senyata kenyataan...

Berulang kali Riku menggigit leher Weiss, berusaha mengecap dan mencerna memori- apapun. Sayangnya semuanya "kosong".

Dan _ini_...

Telanjang bulat; bagi Riku, _sekarang_,

Memejam erat seketika dirinya memadu dan mengadu langkah menuju klimaks; menuju pada tema: pengakuan.

Jika kesalahan Weiss adalah "_passion_",

Di sisi Riku, kesalahannya adalah instuisi.

Infeksi dari unsur _Lifestream_ menyebar- meracuni sel-sel darahnya sepanjang: enam kali kenikmatan orgasme baginya, enam menit berikutnya adalah pertunjukan oral, berlanjut enam detik bagi Weiss untuk terkekeh kala menyaksikannya mengerang lepas atas momen kepuasan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Riku juga membutuhkan enam kali menyisir rambut milik Weiss dengan jemari kedua tangannya untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya...

_Jatuh hati_.

Apakah itu sekedar fluktuasi emosi, ataukah sekedar penyesuaian "warna" pribadi...

Tapi "putih"...

Di detik ini, Riku tidak segan menawarkan keseluruhan seutuhnya untuk Weiss dan menerima gelar "_The Phoenix_" bertepatan bercak-bercak mirip memar kehitaman mulai bermunculan di kulit lengan kirinya dan punggungnya.

Temperaturnya naik selayaknya demam tinggi; menambah deretan jumlah perih yang sudah ada semenjak kedua pedang "Surga" dan "Daratan" memakunya.

Riku mengecap ketidaksempurnaan dari kondisi tubuhnya... dan dirinya hendak mengetes kesanggupan,

Apa arti dari "Dunia"?

Kenapa _mereka_ memilihnya?

Bagaimana cara mengolah _mereka_?

Dimana "posisi" dirinya?

Kemana permainan "ini" akan berakhir?

Atas segala "harapan"-nya...

Riku kini mendapatkan sinkronisasi unik terhadap keindahan aliran-aliran komposisi utama di tubuh Weiss _the Immaculate_ kala "sesuatu" menyembuhkan bercak-bercak mirip memar kehitaman... Asalnya dari Weiss _the Immaculate_ sendiri.

Pertanyaan aneh semakin berkutat di benaknya,

Weiss... seperti apakah "warna" putih...?

Tanpa menghentikan alur persetubuhan yang lambat untuk menghabiskan pengeluaran masing-masingnya, Riku menyunggingkan senyum semanis madu saat jemari tangan kanannya menjambak rambut "_spike_" berantakan dan mendongakkan wajah Weiss sebareng mendekat- membuka mulutnya,

Lidahnya menjilat sisi rahang kanan "pasangan"-nya, sementara jemari tangan kirinya menyibak sisi panjang dari poni yang sedikit menutupi sisi kanan wajah tampan, sampai daun telinga,

Riku mendesah berat pada lubang telinga kanan Weiss, dan membisik,

"...Hatiku untukmu."

Bertepatan itu,

"..." Weiss memicing pada aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau _Lifestream_ yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit sekujur tubuh Riku dimana sedetik berikut, tangan kanan Riku telah menembus dadanya tanpa rasa apapun karena menyamai fleksibilitas komposisi utamanya.

Saat tangan itu ditarik perlahan tanpa meninggalkan jejak kerusakan pada jaringan daging dan kulit milik Weiss...

Sistematis syaraf dan indera-indera Weiss seketika itu berhenti bekerja begitu sebuah benda bulat kecil dengan sisi luar transparan... di dalamnya terdapat kemilau variasi putih beserta ungu muda dengan lingkaran cincin putih keunguan saling bersilang mirip proton-

Suara ringan menyela, "Protomateria. Yang itu dinamakan Materia Putih."

Kedua mata Weiss terarah kosong seketika "jiwa" Nero _the Sable_ merembes keluar dari sekujur kulit Weiss... dan menahan tubuh Weiss dari belakang sebelum terjatuh bak boneka kain.

"_Riku_... _kembalikan_..." Suara Nero terdengar bertumpuk-tumpuk _mirip..._ kelas "Dominion".

Tangan kanan Nero hendak meraih Materia Putih milik Weiss, namun serat-serat _Lifestream_ dari tubuh Riku menghalangi- bahkan memindahkan sosok Riku ke tengah gundukan jalinan bebatuan berakar dengan hiasan berbagai ukuran kristal, tanpa repot memisahkan diri dari kontak persetubuhan dengan Weiss.

Riku memperhatikan sosok jangkung dalam pakaian _jumpsuit_ ketat bervariasi garis-garis aliran Mako khas Tsviet dan sepasang sayap berbulu pisau. Wajah disana terbalut kain-kain menyisakan bagian mata dengan iris merah- terlihat merah jika tidak terancu efek aliran hitam yang mengitari disertai partikel molekul hitam timbul-pudar pada sekujur tubuh itu; dimana kedua iris disana terlihat berpendar seperti lampu senter.

Berikutnya Riku mengamati sosok yang berdiri di dahan salah satu pohon di seberang danau. Pemuda berambut perak... berhelai bulu? Pakaian disana bervariasi ungu dan putih, berdesain selayaknya khas penyihir. Bagian tubuh yang terpajang dan tidak tertutup pakaian, sungguh semolek wanita.

"Kuja, Rajaku. Kelas Gnome." Salam Kuja tanpa pindah dari posisinya.

Nero memohon, "_Riku... kumohon... kembalikan_..."

Raut Riku benar-benar tidak berperasaan saat mengembalikan fokus pada benda kecil yang dipegang jemari tangan kanannya dan tidak mempersoalkan panggilan "Rajaku" dari Kuja kala bertanya,

"Putih itu... seperti _ini_?"

Kuja tersenyum mengetahui bagaimana kedua iris _aquamarine_ milik Rajanya tersemu antusias ingin mengetahui soal Protomateria,

Ia menimpal, "Masih ada dua lagi sesuai jumlah kepala Cerberus. Sebuah adalah milik Nero _the Sable_- adik Weiss _the Immaculate_, _dulu_ dipegang oleh Sephiroth," sambil mengarahkan wajah pada sosok Nero untuk mempoin siapa yang bernama "Nero _the Sable_", dan melanjutkan, "Sebuah lagi milik kekasih Lucrecia."

Nero melemparkan pandangan setajam pisau diiringi desis pada pemuda kelas "Gnome", sementara Kuja menyeringai sewaktu Riku menimang benda kecil itu seakan-akan mengetes durabiliti sekaligus berat kuantitas,

"Apa fungsinya ini dengan tubuh Weiss? Nero merupakan jiwa, bukan? Kalau aku menghancurkan ini, apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Riku, sembari berjalan ke tengah danau, menapak di atas permukaan air danau sementara aliran serat-serat hijau _Lifestream_ menyertai di seputar kedua kaki beserta menutupi area privat.

Kuja mengangkat kedua alisnya kala tangan kiri Rajanya memanggil pedang katana bernama "Souba" yang terbentuk dari serat-serat hijau _Lifestream_. Kemampuan Rajanya terlalu impresif. Teori itu sendiri _tergolong_ tindakan represif, cukup drastis.

Ia mengerti kalau Rajanya mau bereksperimen, namun sebelum situasi tragis bagi kepala utama Cerberus karena Protomateria itu adalah motor penggerak... dimana Kuja _membutuhkan_ bantuan dari kekuatan pedang "Surga" dan kekuatan pedang "Daratan" untuk membebaskan Ultimecia dan Kefka yang dikunci oleh Paradox di Gerbang ketujuh Neraka; yang berarti... Weiss _the Immaculate_ HARUS bergerak sebagai manusia,

Maka,

Ia segera menyarankan, "Protomateria diekstrak dari Jenova 2000 tahun lalu oleh Lucrecia Crescent dengan bantuan Sphere Shuyin. Riku, dirimu telah _kembali_ pada Dewi Mwynn, _Lifestream_; energi inti dari Planet. Lagipula, Weiss _the Immaculate_ berguna untukmu. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang menjalankan semuanya sendiri. Bagaimana?"

"Sphere... Shuyin?" Ulang Riku sambil mengunci pandangan pada Kuja,

Kuja menawarkan ide, "Aku bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang Cerberus sekaligus Spira dan situasi 2000 tahun lalu, dari sisi _mereka_. Jangan tanya darimana narasumberku, namun kuyakinkan: Aku mengharapkan Rajaku secara... _ultima_. Dan pertama-tama, kita bisa memulainya dari SIN dan Zanarkand."

"SIN?"

Meski pertanyaan Riku berlambang ketidaktahuan, pengaruh unsur _Lifestream_ mempengaruhi genetik ke arah yang lebih baik, yaitu menambah perkembangan sel-sel otak Riku, walau memiliki sisi racun yang berbahaya.

Terdengar aneh, namun bila dirinya _kembali_ pada Dewi Mwynn, Dewi yang melahirkan Dewi Etro dan Dewa Bhunivelze... Masuk akal untuk pertanyaan mengapa kekuatan jagad raya seolah-olah berotasi di seputarnya. Kalau begitu... _inikah_ cara mengolah "Dunia"- melalui _Lifestream_? Apa dirinya masih mempunyai elemen Kegelapan dan elemen Terang?

Pertanyaan berikutnya... Protomateria, Lucrecia Crescent dan Jenova, Cerberus sekaligus Spira dan situasi 2000 tahun lalu, kemudian siapa _mereka_?

Pandangan Riku kini ditelusurkan pada permukaan danau,

Sosok-sosok tinggi semampai berenang keluar dari "Temple"; gedung berbentuk rumah keong raksasa dan berhias pilar-pilar, bertempat di dasar danau dan terpancang oleh lilitan-lilitan es... Sosok-sosok cantik luar biasa dan bertubuh es gelap- para roh Shiva merebak keluar dari permukaan air danau,

"Oh, SIN." Komentar Riku saat para roh Shiva melepaskan cekikik tawa,

Rambut gimbal dan panjang, hiasan ornamen gelang-gelang pada kedua tangan dan kedua kaki ramping masing-masingnya. Tubuh-tubuh molek saling menampilkan sensualitas kala berjalan bak model di atas permukaan air danau yang menjadi panggung _cat-walk_ mereka.

Nero mencoba menjadi nurani bagi Riku, seperti dirinya bagi kakaknya... pemikiran yang membuat kakaknya jatuh cinta dengan Riku. Sepertinya itu kesalahan, namun... Nero _mau_ mencoba,

"_Riku... Dengarkan kata hatimu... Kekuatan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diandalkan saat kamu terperangkap dalam keadaan yang tidak kamu ketahui... Masa lalu, biarlah berlalu... Ini dirimu,__**sekarang**__. Bersikaplah dewasa... Jangan mengulangi keadaan kakakku... Dan jatuh seperti diriku..._"

Riku menatap bola kecil di tangan kanannya.

Masa lalu...

Dirinya, _sekarang_?

_Jika_ harus mengembalikan Protomateria- Materia Putih ini, racun _Lifestream_ bakal menggerogotinya dan dirinya mau tidak mau terkunci secara seks dengan Weiss _the Immaculate_.

Itu bukan opsinya saat _ini_.

Tapi...

Tadi di kapal yang dikendarai oleh Cid Highwind, Riku mendapatkan keterangan dari Vincent bahwa Mako berasal dari pengekstrakan beserta pengolahan _Lifestream_. Xehanort, ayahnya yang mendesain peralatan berat itu. Ia harus mencari dimana Xehanort mempunyai tempat penelitian Mako kalau dirinya harus bertahan hidup dari penyakit _Geostigma._ Lalu Weiss _the Immaculate_... Kuja bilang,

Weiss _the Immaculate_ berguna untuknya.

Dan Kuja mengharapkannya secara... _ultima._ Apa penempatan kata "ultima"?

"Hm..." Dengung Riku,

Senyum terukir pada wajah secantik dewi seiring mengangkat bola kecil di tangan kanan. Di seberang danau, Kuja melebarkan seringai kala tangan kirinya menopang siku tangan kanannya dimana jari telunjuk memainkan bibir bawahnya.

Di sisi Riku, pikiran Riku adalah...

Bukankah dirinya membutuhkan BANYAK jawaban?

Dan _ini_... Riku sudah beradaptasi dengan pengaruh _Lifestream_. Jika sel-sel otaknya tidak berfungsi di atas standar,

"Daratan"... adalah "Surga".

Namun kata penengah "dan", terhubung kedua pedang milik Weiss _the Immaculate..._ juga "Weiss" sebagai pembatas dan penghubung keduanya...

Putih...

Vanitas adalah Hitam.

Sora adalah Biru langit.

Kairi adalah Merah matahari terbenam, sangat indah jika dipadankan dengan lautan.

Sedangkan _dirinya_...

_Seharusnya_ tidak mempunyai "warna".

Karena _dirinya_ adalah...

Ya. Neraka.

Riku hadir di depan Weiss dan mengembalikan Protomateria itu ke dalam bidang dada Weiss. Nero _the Sable_ seketika itu meresap kembali bak magnet ke dalam tubuh kakaknya.

Kuja tidak memprediksikan saat Rajanya menahan tubuh Weiss dengan tangan kanan, berlanjut mengecup bibir Weiss seolah-olah membangunkan seorang Putri Tidur, lalu tubuh Weiss terbalut oleh serat-serat _Lifestream_ yang berasal dari tubuh Rajanya.

Sewaktu serat-serat hijau memudar, sabuk hitam pada celana Weiss berganti sabuk metal tersambung potongan pelindung mirip zirah dan kedua gagang pedang berubah serupa pedang Masamune. Kumpulan helai-helai rambut "ekor"mengalun atas efek pergerakan aliran _Lifestream_ milik Riku saat Weiss _the Immaculate_ kembali memperoleh senyata realita kesadaran,

Pupil dalam kedua iris biru unik milik Weiss, mengacu pada mulut Riku yang mengucap,

"Aku akan meminta banyak padamu. Itu bukan perintah, kita sejajar. Harapanku, kamu bisa mempercayaiku penuh... sebagai _kekasihmu_."

"..." Weiss melirik pada seorang pemuda berambut perak berhelai bulu yang berada di seberang danau; berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon, bersandar pada batang kokoh. Pemuda itu adalah penyihir dari benua Gaia.

Meski dirinya sempat masuk pada kondisi "koma", pendengarannya masih memproses secara natural.

Bicara soal SIN, para roh Shiva yang berkeliaran disini dan pendengarannya tentang Zanarkand... Tadi, Xemnas mendapat berita kalau Riku bisa membuka Gerbang _Farplane_. Pemuda kelas "Gnome" itu kemungkinannya menginginkan para roh Leviathan dari Pintu _Purgatory_.

Lalu Cerberus, kemudian kekasih Lucrecia. _Kekasihnya_ bahkan hendak menghancurkan Protomateria-nya. Inikah wajah "asli" milik Riku?

Jemari tangan kanan Weiss menyeka rambut pada sisi wajah Riku,

Weiss menjawab, "Aku duduk cukup lama di tahta Cerberus, rantai-rantai berduri mengikat leherku dan kedua tanganku beserta kedua kakiku... seperti binatang. Kalau permintaanmu dan harapanmu kutolak, apa kamu _sanggup_ merantaiku kembali pada tahta Cerberus?"

"..." Riku memicing.

Terikat... seperti binatang?

Dirinya jatuh hati dengan Weiss _the Immaculate_...

Riku _merasa_, Weiss bukanlah yang pertama. Bahkan untuk Ace Al-Rhasia adalah hati, cinta, jiwa. Kemudian Noctis adalah cinta, itu kata Noctis sendiri. Sejujurnya, berapa banyak hati yang telah dibagikan? Kenapa dirinya _merasa_... "kosong".

Apa... dirinya juga pernah memberikan hati untuk Sora dan Vanitas saat keduanya menjadi Tuannya?

Lalu _ini_...

Tapi dirinya _sekarang_ berdiri _untuk_ dirinya sendiri.

Apa salah menggunakan Weiss seperti _ini_...

Namun _ini_ demi teman-temannya, kan? Apapun rencana yang berkutat dalam kepalanya, semuanya demi membawa "pelangi" bagi mereka. Jika kekuatannya bertambah, semuanya untuk melindungi mereka.

Kenapa... _masih_ pedih.

Sejauh pedih, kalimat telah meluncur dari mulut Riku,

"Aku _sudah_ memberikan hatiku padamu, bukan? Aku _adalah_ milikmu. _Kalau_ kamu mau, aku akan duduk di pangkuanmu dan menemanimu meski tidak terjamin untuk selamanya karena tubuhku terkena _Geostigma_."

Weiss tersenyum atas segala penekanan kata dalam kalimat itu.

Jika menoleh ke belakang... Siapa yang dipermainkan? Siapa yang bermain dalam permainan takdir? Sepertinya pertanyaan itu... tidak jauh dari kisah Cleopatra.

_Heh_. Dari 18 tahun... Hanya tiga hari, berlanjut dirinya _disini_ menantang dan bercinta berkali-kali dengan "Dunia".

Weiss memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu terkekeh penuh arti ironi.

Rupanya begitu.

Tujuan Etro adalah meningkatkan kemampuan Riku Xehanort, walau harus melalui cara yang- Oh ya, tubuh itu telah terpolusi _Geostigma_ dari dirinya. Itu berarti... waktu _kekasihnya_ tidak akan panjang tanpa Mako.

Atau pilihannya... Ia harus mengekstrak Riku _the Phoenix_, secepatnya.

_Tch_.

"Dia" merencanakan sejauh itu.

Seharusnya untuk mencapai kualitas tercemar membutuhkan masa. Apalagi memproses Lifestream. Rupanya tubuh Riku Xehanort mempunyai proses dan keunikan berbeda. Profesor gila itu sempat menceritakan bahwa keluarga Xehanort yang terakhir bukanlah keluarga. Ia tidak mengerti, namun keyakinannya... Hojo sudah menyimpan banyak rencana milik Xehanort. Situasi dua tahun lalu telah membuktikan, jiwa berupa virtual memori pun bisa menjalankan banyak hal.

Dirinya... _masih_ boneka, huh?

Jadi sekarang, siapa dalang _sesungguhnya_? Riku terlalu polos untuk memanipulasinya, walau versi ini dengan versi tadi...

Urusan pertama dulu. Mako bisa diperoleh dari kawasan reaktor yang mencakup penelitian milik Xehanort. Antara "core" negara Deepground, atau...

DiZ.

Yang berarti melalui Xemnas, _kembali_.

Benar-benar bajingan.

Apa Xemnas sengaja menceritakan situasi hubungan intim agar dirinya mencoba bercinta dengan Riku _the Phoenix_?

Kalau Xemnas berpikir keadaan _Geostigma_ akan terjadi, berarti saat ini... dugaannya, "core" akan dihabitasi oleh anggota-anggota Xemnas agar Riku tidak memperoleh Mako. Ia masih perlu menghubungkan BANYAK antara: Riku, Vanitas, dan rencana Xemnas tentang senjata "ultima" milik Pulse.

Tapi Weiss menyukai Riku... _terlalu_ menyukai. Ia tidak mempersoalkan wajah "asli" milik Riku. Toh _nanti_ dirinya akan merantai Riku di tahta Cerberus.

Jadi jawabannya untuk permintaan dan harapan tadi,

"Baiklah, Riku. Semua akan kuturuti, untukmu... setelah acaraku dengan si Gnome itu. Aku juga harus meminta Shelke _the Transparent_, gadis itu mampu menstabilkan unsur racun _Lifestream_ untuk sementara." Ucap Weiss kala membuka kedua kelopak matanya, disertai senyum sebagai kepastian dan keyakinan bahwa dirinya berada pihak Riku.

Riku membalas senyum Weiss, kemudian berdiri diikuti jawaban santai, "Tidak masalah. Semua informasi akan aku peroleh... dari memorimu. Kuharap kamu tidak melepaskanku setelah aku mandi." Diakhiri membungkuk,

Weiss menanggapi ciuman berdurasi singkat dari _kekasihnya_, kemudian mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat ciuman diputus tanpa persetujuannya.

Riku berjalan mempapas sisi kiri Weiss dan menapak permukaan air danau berkat aliran-aliran _Lifestream_. Para roh Shiva menuntun Riku, salah satunya menunjuk pada kedalaman... berikutnya Riku terjun menyelam dibarengi oleh mereka.

Sedangkan Weiss bertanya-tanya...

Memori?

Suara tawa kecil terdengar tidak jauh dari belakang, disertai kalimat,

"Weiss Weiss Weiss. Ah, enaknya abadi tanpa pengaruh si Etro. Atau jangan-jangan... Etro yang membebaskanmu tiga hari lalu dari tahta Cerberus? Masalahnya... abadi, atau tidak; dirimu _tetap_ boneka."

Intonasi pernyataan itu sarat akan penghinaan.

Tanpa perlu membalikkan tubuh,

Weiss membalas, "Bicara seperti monyet. Apa pengetahuanmu setimpal dengan keinginanmu untuk membuka Pintu _Purgatory_? Niatmu adalah memanfaatkan Riku?"

Kuja memejamkan kedua mata seiring senyum terlukis di wajahnya saat pria itu telah berada sejarak hitungan langkah, di dahan yang sama... berhadap-hadapan. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menjawab,

"_Mmmm_~ Zanarkand. Bicara memanfaatkan, kita berdua berjalan sejalan dan searah... bahkan setipe. Sejujurnya, tidakkah kamu merancukan _nilai_ dari Vanitas?"

Weiss hanya, "_Heh_."

Kuja menganimasikan ekspresi arti mengejek, namun menerangkan secara sarkastis,

"Chaos dan Omega... Yang mana Chaos? Yang mana Omega? Lalu _The Devil_... Yang mana pemegang refleksi? Yang mana pemilik asli? Apa rasional otakmu tumpul oleh kenikmatan, Weiss? Aku _nyaris_ bisa merasakannya saat melihatmu bercinta berulang kali dengan_nya_. Kamu tahu bagian terbaik dari kursi penonton? Dirimu, dengan sebuah kata _seksi_ dan kini, _hati_... kamu naik ke panggung_nya_ tanpa spekulasi. Luar biasa, eh?"

Weiss mengangkat wajahnya dengan aksi tantangan, berikutnya menyahuti, "Oh? Taktikku adalah urusanku. Rencanaku adalah caraku. _Keduanya_ berada di luar wawasanmu, Gnome."

Kuja menyeringai disertai perkataan yang tidak kalah dingin,

"Bicara tentang warna putih... dimana bendera putih-mu, hm? Apa kamu akan meminta DiZ untuk mengimplan Mako pada_nya_? Atau tetap mengikuti rencana?"

"..." Weiss menatap datar pada wajah si Gnome. Mako dan DiZ. _Tch_. Pemuda kelas "Gnome" ini... memiliki pengetahuan. Darimana? Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, memikirkan prosentasi berapa lama Riku bisa bertahan tanpa Mako.

Kuja melanjutkan, "Dirimu, duduk sebagai manekin hidup _terlalu_ lama. Bertahun-tahun berada dalam proses dan proses di tangan kedua peneliti gila sampai dua tahun lalu, kamu terbebas berkat Sephiroth. Tapi... Apa _hanya_ 18 tahun, Weiss?"

"..." Weiss membuka kedua kelopak mata seketika si Gnome telah berdiri di samping kanannya dan deret jari lentik berkuku panjang menyusuri gagang katana Masamune yang awalnya merupakan _gunblade_ berlambang "Surga".

Kuja meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Setelah penyelidikan bertahun-tahun tentang Jenova dan alam Kegelapan, akhirnya 18 tahun lalu... Xehanort menemukanmu di Kotak Neraka dimana para fal'Cie menyebutmu Cerberus, namun Xehanort menyebutmu Jenova. Protomateria dan komposisi utamamu membuka pengenalan tentang Mako dan Materia. Sebelumnya... memorimu yang hilang sebelum 18 tahun, tersangkut kejadian di kota Spira 2000 tahun lalu beserta profesor Lucrecia Crescent yang merupakan salah satu leluhur dari keluarga Almasy."

Weiss melirik pada pemuda kelas "Gnome" yang telah mengambil duduk di dahan lain tidak jauh dari dahan tempatnya memijak.

Kuja mulai bercerita,

"2000 Tahun lalu, Lucrecia mendapatkan Sphere berisi jiwa virtual memori Shuyin. Menggunakan itu, Lucrecia berhasil mengekstrak Jenova dari tubuhmu, memecahkan menjadi tiga Protomateria untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Satu untukmu, Nero, dan kekasih Lucrecia. Pemberian Protomateria tidak lain agar kamu dan Nero dapat hidup sebagai spesimen. Tapi kalian bersaudara, berbeda. Begitu juga dengan kalian _bertiga_. Kamu mempunyai genetik dominan. Karena itu Paradox merantaimu di tahta Cerberus dan mengunci kalian bersaudara di dalam Kotak Neraka, sementara Nero dibebaskan oleh Xehanort dari pod _Cryogenic_."

Kuja belum mengakhiri,

"...Darimu, Xehanort dan Hojo membuka pengenalan tentang Replika, juga menciptakan Materia minor... hasil pengekstrakan berbagai kekuatan susunan kelas dari alam Kegelapan. Semenjak 18 tahun lalu, kedua peneliti gila itu mencuci otakmu secara diktator dengan penemuan Mako dari _Lifestream_. Selama itu, Protomateria adikmu; Materia Hitam dipakai oleh Sephiroth. Berkat penemuan Xehanort atas penelitian dari Zanarkand dan menciptakan Sphere sebagai media... dua tahun lalu, kamu melalui jiwa virtual memori Hojo membunuh Nero untuk mengetes teori jiwa. Sekarang dirimu berdiri _disini_ berkat jiwa Nero dan _seutuhnya_ kamu."

Ia melepaskan tawa kecil sewaktu si pemimpin Tsviet Berwarna telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua bilah pedang katana Masamune di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri lehernya. Ia _sudah_ dijamin oleh Dewa Bhunivelze, kematian di luar jangkauannya.

Kuja pun berbicara dengan santai,

"Jika kamu memusingkan tentang Riku... Kenapa Dunia kamu sebut Omega? Kenapa kehadiran Omega _harus_ bersama Chaos? Kenapa namamu... Weiss _the Immaculate_? Kenapa bukan Weiss _the Cerberus_ seperti kamu menyebut Riku _the Phoenix_? Apa kamu sadar _arti_ dari rencanamu untuk menyatukan Chaos dan Omega di dalam tubuhmu? Kenapa Xemnas _kembali_ muncul di permukaan? Dan pertanyaannya... sejak kapan Xemnas _memiliki_ Organisasi dan memakai kelas Vampir sebagai pusat komunitas?"

"..." Weiss memicing atas informasi yang tidak diketahuinya karena baginya,

Kedua pedang "Surga" dan "Daratan" adalah keunggulannya, ditambah komposisi utama: _Lifestream_. Struktur genetiknya bisa menularkan _Geostigma_. Tentu bermain dengan sesama komposisi utama, Nero tidak bermasalah dengannya... ditambah hubungan darah.

Kesimpulannya... Mako tidak lebih sebagai kekuatan suportif. Ia tanpa Mako pun _bisa_ bertahan abadi dan Protomateria miliknya adalah pengatur stabilitas bagi kelangsungan sistem tubuh.

Kesimpulan kedua... kalau Protomateria ketiganya digabungkan kembali menjadi kesatuan utuh- Jenova, dirinya _bisa_ memiliki semua memori lama- 2000 tahun lalu.

Kesimpulan ketiga... Rosso, Azul, Shelke adalah bagian dari proyek Replika milik Xehanort dan Hojo.

Kesimpulan keempat... jiwa virtual memori adalah Sphere yang diperoleh dari Zanarkand. Semenjak Proyek Jenova- Chaos dan Omega milik Xehanort di tangan DiZ, berarti terdapat koneksi antara Xehanort dan Xemnas beserta elemen Terang milik Xemnas... yang pastinya Xemnas memegang banyak Sphere.

Kesimpulan kelima... situasi dua tahun lalu, rupanya saat pembantaian seorang diri oleh Sephiroth dimana beberapa bulan kemudian, Sphere Hojo berada padanya dan membunuh Nero menggunakan tangannya yang menurut cerita Hojo di detik itu adalah untuk mengetes teori jiwa. Sama sekali tidak jelas tujuannya. Berarti jika jiwa Nero membuatnya kembali berdiri _disini_, jiwa Xehanort...

_Hmph._ Bajingan. Peneliti gila itu telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Pantas saja, Xemnas...

Weiss tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu,

Pedang Riku adalah pedang katana bernama "Souba" milik Kadaj. _The Phoenix_... Entah bagaimana, saat Riku lahir dari abu, kemungkinannya membawa serta Sphere Kadaj dan Sphere Sephiroth, Sphere Loz, Sphere Yazoo... dan mungkin beberapa lainnya. Sepertinya Riku tidak menyadari hal itu. Kalau Riku memiliki lebih dari tiga Sphere, "Trinity" bisa dikeluarkan kapan saja karena formasi itu membutuhkan tiga jiwa. Apa... situasi kota Midgar adalah salah satu serangan "Trinity" milik Riku?

Tentang "Dunia"... Seperti apa "Dunia"? Bukankah Omega?

Jika pemuda kelas "Gnome" ini mengisyaratkan bahwa Omega bukanlah Riku... lalu siapa? Sebentar. Maksud "refleksi" dan pemegang asli? Kalau _The Devil_ adalah Chaos. Kehadiran Omega _harus_ bersama Chaos... Apa...

Chaos dan Omega merupakan satu tubuh?

Vanitas Caelum berupa parasit, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Xemnas. Apa mungkin Vanitas Caelum hanya berupa media bagi Chaos dan Omega?

Seandainya mengikuti rencana untuk mengekstrak Vanitas _the Devil_. Apa keuntungan Xemnas dan peran Riku disini?

Ia harus mencari dimana Protomateria milik Nero dan Protomateria milik kekasih Lucrecia, juga dimana Sphere Shuyin. Ia tidak mempercayai si Gnome ini. Potongan-potongan keterangan dari Xemnas pun... sama sekali merancukan.

Kuja kini berdiri di sisi kiri Weiss semudah memutar kalimat,

"Begini, biar kuperjelas satu hal. Kamu pasti melihat _siapa_ yang membebaskanmu dari tahta Cerberus karena rantai-rantai berduri disana bukanlah buatan manusia. Kebutuhanku hanya spesifikasi rupa dan _sedikit_... bantuan. Aku pernah tinggal benar-benar super lama di alam Kematian. Barusan adalah _sedikit_ informasi sebagai pembayaran dimuka. Kupastikan pertukaran yang adil untuk selanjutnya, yaitu siapa pemegang Protomateria; Materia Merah. Bagaimana?"

Weiss memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedetik berikutnya, menyarungkan kedua pedang Masamune-nya. Lalu menatap pemuda kelas "Gnome" yang memandangnya dengan rona... pemaparan ide.

Di sela itu...

Di dalam danau Macalania...

Riku telah berpakaian berkat kekuatan baru dari _Lifestream_ sebagai pengganti elemen Kegelapan dan elemen Terang yang tidak bisa dipakai di Hutan Macalania ini. Pilihannya adalah versi jaket Organisasi karena bercak-bercak seperti memar hitam kembali menghiasi di beberapa bagian kulit tubuhnya. Dan itu... bukan pemandangan yang bagus bagi pengelihatannya.

Sudah beberapa kali Riku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memuntahkan unsur racun _Lifestream_ selama menempuh berbagai ruangan _maze_ dan lorong,

Kini...

Ia memijak Ruangan Fayth di dalam "Temple" Aeon Shiva dan mengamati sosok molek bertubuh es gelap berukuran lebih besar dari para roh Shiva lainnya.

"...Kenapa aku _harus_ membantumu, kamu telah memiliki berkah Dunia dan dilindungi oleh Etro... bahkan Mwynn berada di dalam dirimu." Ucap Shiva SIN.

Riku memaksakan senyum di tengah sengal kala menjawab,

"Para roh Shiva menuntunku kemari. Menurut mereka, kemampuanku membuka Gerbang _Farplane_ berarti bisa menjalani ritual _Summoner_. Lagipula, berkah dan perlindungan dari sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku lihat... itu kurang meyakinkan bagiku. _Kamu_ nyata, Vanitas _juga_ nyata. Dan aku _memang_ membutuhkan bantuan untuk melindungi Planet dan teman-temanku. Semuanya... Aku ingin menjaga semuanya beserta Langit-ku."

Shiva SIN langsung tertawa terbahak atas pernyataan itu, kemudian berjalan mengelilingi si pemuda kelas "Neraka". Jejak es membekukan lantai batu.

Lantai ini berbentuk lingkaran dengan dekorasi keseluruhan dasar gambar berupa aliran-aliran ombak. Sisi dari lingkaran adalah selokan berkedalaman... dalam. Di seputar tembok terdapat pilar-pilar dengan tengger berbagai patung yang memuntahkan air terjun. Barisan jendela tanpa kaca berjejer di sisi tembok sebagai penengah antara pilar. Di balik jendela, aliran air danau Macalania tampaknya tidak merembes masuk. Keajaiban dari "Temple" sebuah Aeon, mungkin?

"Masalah Vanitas _mungkin_ bisa diurus oleh Pulse yang dibuat oleh Bhunivelze untuk menjaga Planet dari alam Kegelapan. Tapi _kamu_, Riku Xehanort... Apa kamu mengetahui takdirmu?" Tutur Shiva SIN tanpa memberikan sedikit petunjuk.

Riku menyahuti, "Entahlah. Kurasa, aku akan membuat takdirku sendiri. Dan oh, namaku Riku. Cukup... Riku." Disertai raut penuh percaya diri.

Shiva SIN menyamai senyum. Baginya, ini adalah pemuda yang memikat dan... _kompleks._Melalui kelas Vampir, dan sekarang... lihatlah _sekarang_. Setengah sekarat karena kekuatan _Lifestream_ tidak sanggup ditelaah secara konsisten. Menerima berbagai macam versi kekuatan seperti itu... tubuh itu akan hancur, cepat atau lambat. Bagian menarik dari segala kericuhan ini, Riku Xehanort meminta bantuan padanya. Apa maksud dan tujuan tiba-tiba ini?

Apa ini adalah kehendak Etro?

Ia merasa tidak keberatan mengikuti pemuda ini, namun ritual adalah ritual. Ia kemudian melayang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Riku melihat ke seputar dimana pilar-pilar es tahu-tahu bermunculan mengelilingi area lingkaran permukaan lantai batu seolah-olah sebagai "ring" sekaligus batas "arena", diiringi seruan dari Shiva SIN,

"Aku tidak mau menerima komando dari mereka yang lemah. BUKTIKAN KEKUATANMU, RIKU!"

Riku langsung menyiagakan posisi bertarung dan melesat zig-zag seketika belasan proyektil es mengarah dari segala penjuru. Ia mengerti situasinya yang tanpa kekuatan apapun selain kekuatan _Lifestream._ Setidaknya tantangan mulai menjadi favoritnya, semenjak kenyataannya... tubuhnya tidak akan bertahan kalau tidak buru-buru keluar dari area segitiga bermuda ini.

Dan Riku tidak mau keluar dari sini sebelum membawa pulang hadiahnya.

Sepanjang situasi di Hutan Macalania...

Di salah satu ruangan Puri Oblivion...

Noctis dan Xemnas, keduanya sama sekali tidak ada tingkat lelah.

Meski pertarungan terlihat seimbang. Sejujurnya... puluhan sulur-sulur hitam pekat yang keluar dari tembok bahkan lantai dan langit-langit benar-benar menambah rusuh dan mengganggu konsentrasi Noctis. Belum dibarengi serangan "Trinity" dimana-mana.

Saat Xemnas berada sejarak jangkauan, Noctis melempar pedang utamanya dan mengambil tombak,

Belum meluncurkan serangan pada Xemnas, tiba-tiba medan di seputarnya beralih gelap bersama ratusan proyektil berelemen Terang. Noctis terpaksa memijak dalam pemandangan hitam dan memasang barikade puluhan senjatanya,

Pecahan kaca-kaca efek Kristal-

Dari bawah,

"...!" Noctis tidak sempat bereaksi seketika lingkaran "Trinity" berukuran besar langsung menyedot kekuatannya- "GAA- AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriakannya melengking saat kilatan-kilatan petir-petir kuning menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya akibat efek dari "Trinity" berkekuatan tinggi. Kekuatan gila ini _nyaris _menghancurkan tubuhnya,

Nyaris, jika Xemnas tidak menghentikannya, dan sekejap,

Semuanya kembali menjadi ruangan putih.

Seketika puluhan senjatanya pecah berantakan dan pudar kembali pada Kristal Tenebrae, sulur-sulur hitam dari segala arah menangkap kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya, memaksa tubuhnya merenggang seperti boneka kain yang dibetot atas-bawah.

Noctis tidak sanggup bergerak, tersengal berat dan tergantung lemah di tengah ruangan.

"_Tsk-tsk_." Decak Xemnas, saat berjalan dan menghilangkan kedua senjata pedang lasernya selama menghampiri "teman lama".

"..." Noctis memalingkan wajahnya dengan lemas sewaktu jemari tangan kanan Xemnas menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Serius tidak mampu memikirkan darimana kekuatan elemen Terang milik "teman lama"-nya. Sphere pun... tidak akan segila ini.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak menolak permintaanku untuk menjadi Pelayan abadimu karena dengan begitu kamu bisa mengontrolku, dan aku tidak akan mencari teknik lain." Tutur Xemnas, sembari merayapkan jemarinya pada jenjang leher si Pangeran... kemudian menguak jaket hingga ke batas bahu, berikutnya turun menyusuri permukaan kain kaos tipis... menjamah bidang dada kiri dan memainkan sedikit pada sembulan puting.

Lidah Noctis kelu... hanya bisa melirik setajam pisau saat Xemnas perlahan menarik ujung kaos; kain pakaian dasarnya, dan mengangkat sebatas bidang dada,

Xemnas berkata kembali,

"Walau situasi Etro dan Riku tidak kubayangkan, cukup terlewat... Prediksiku, Weiss bisa menjadi penentu untuk Vanitas sekaligus pemicu untuk Riku. Aku _selalu_ memperhitungkan semuanya. Organisasi inipun sama, semuanya terorganisir dengan sempurna seperti peranku yang berada di antara hitam dan putih. Aku _sudah_ memperingatkanmu, Noct. Berkali-kali, bertepatan _selalu_ dengan momen tragedi yang sama. Setidaknya kali ini, aku _sudah_ punya rencana."

Noctis memicing saat lidah melulur pada bidang dada kirinya... bibir itu bergerak mengulum puting dadanya dan baris gigi runcing menoreh. Perih bukan konsiderasi baginya-

"...Nhh-"

Ia mengerang pelan sewaktu pergerakan jemari kedua tangan Xemnas meraba otot-otot pinggangnya, berlanjut menyelip di balik lingkar celana.

Xemnas menghentikan kuluman dan tersenyum seraya menarik diri... malah untuk mendekati dan mendesah di telinga kiri Noctis, diikuti kalimat,

"Kamu mau info, Noct? Aku menyukaimu cukup lama. _Sedikit_ pertukaran tidak masalah, kan?" Sambil meneruskan jemari tangan kiri pada balik kain celana dalam dan meremas bokong kanan si Pangeran.

"..." Noctis melirik dengan penjurusan segala kebencian pada "teman lama"-nya. Bicara tentang kata "sedikit" ditambah pengenalannya terhadap Xemnas... Pria ini selalu punya keyakinan tinggi, kalau tahu tombol untuk membuat bicara...

Mungkin seks tidak masalah. Selama teman-temannya tidak tersangkut paut... Asal mereka baik-baik saja... Asal Riku- Lagipula dirinya harus mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kabur situasi ini dan menjaga "cinta"-nya. Semoga saja si Roxas cepat menemukan si Axel.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebagai arti "terserah padamu".

Xemnas melebarkan senyum dan merapatkan antara tubuh bagian depan, berikutnya langsung menggigit leher Noctis sembari meneruskan "pencarian" pada area bokong dan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam-

"...Ahh- Ah-"

Rintihan "seksi" dari mulut si Pangeran benar-benar membuat Xemnas tertawa dalam pikiran karena tidak kurang dan tidak lebih... Ini seperti bermain dengan Riku.

Bicara soal Riku... "hitam" dan "putih" tidak jauh dari lambang pertahanan. Seperti _dia_ memperhitungkan kesalahan Vanitas karena emosi seharusnya tidak termasuk dalam "warna". Ia membersihkan memori Riku untuk itu, dan apa yang hilang... tidak akan kembali. Sayangnya, versi adalah mutlak. Sejauh manipulasi, "searah" pun... Riku mempunyai bentuk asli, dan hanya pemilik asli yang mengetahui _dimana_ senjata "ultima"...

Soul Eater.

Memasukkan Tsviet yang melibatkan Cerberus _memang_ berada di luar rencana "master", namun porsi kekuatan Riku akan berbalik "dua arah".

Ia _masih_ mengingat kalimat Xehanort,

"...Dua arah, dan aku salah. Harga tetaplah Harga. Jika tidak terbatas, maka aku akan membatasinya. Situasi_nya_ tidak berbeda, _dulu_ dan sekarang, ataupun _mereka."_

Setelah Saïx mendapatkan Kristal Tenebrae, lalu Xaldin mendapatkan keempat Kristal di benua Oriense... semuanya di gabungkan dengan Kristal Valhalla ke dalam _Fifth Ark_... Valkyrie milik Pulse akan berada dalam kendalinya.

Sekarang, dirinya tidak ada waktu untuk bermain. Semuanya harus terlaksana sempurna, baik rencana_nya_ dan "master" miliknya.

Xemnas melepaskan gigitan dari leher si Pangeran sekaligus menarik jari tengahnya dari benam... lalu membisik pada telinga kiri si Pangeran, "Sori, Noct. Sejauh aku ingin membagikan info, jadwalku padat." Kemudian beranjak pergi dan membuka Portal Kegelapan.

"..." Noctis memandang datar pada Portal Kegelapan yang menutup.

Bertepatan Portal Kegelapan menghilang, Noctis terlepas dari ikatan dan terjatuh di lantai. Sulur-sulur menghilang semudah tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Noctis tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi diawasi oleh sepasang mata dari sebentuk makhluk kecil yang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pintu dan menonton dari celah pintu.

Sejalan adegan antara sesama "teman lama"...

Beberapa menit sebelumnya... Di lantai terbawah Puri Oblivion, perbatasan piramida alam Kegelapan...

Ruangan penyiksaan sedikit rusuh oleh-

"...OHH! OH! Pelan- AH! Roxy- Roxy-"

Erangan Axel _terus_ berkumandang "seksi"...

Dimana membuat Roxas memutar kedua bola matanya saat menetapkan untuk menarik rantai bergerigi yang mengikat dan lumayan tertanam dalam pada bidang dada sahabatnya.

"...Pelan- Ah- Simpati, Rox!" Seru Axel,

Roxas menyahuti dengan kesal, "Itu urusanmu, bodoh! Kenapa aku **yang** **harus** mencarimu kemana-mana, hah? Berapa kali kukatakan: **Jangan. Mempercayai. Xemnas!**" Seiring jalinan rantai terakhir hancur oleh tenaga genggaman dari kepalan tangannya.

Tubuh Axel seketika itu terhuyung dan menerima pelukan erat.

"..." Axel hanya bisa tersenyum atas seluruh atensi rasa... rindu dari Tuannya; sahabatnya. Tangan kanannya merangkul leher Tuannya, kemudian Axel membisik pada telinga kanan Tuannya,

"Oh, Rox. Kamu tahu resiko pekerjaanku. Agen ganda membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan aku sungguh menyayangimu _juga_. Sori, oke?"

"..." Roxas tidak menjawab untuk kata "menyayangimu" karena merasakan ungkapan tadi sejujurnya adalah perasaan sahabatnya terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak bisa berharap banyak, eh?

Ia segera melepaskan pelukan diiringi menanyakan, "Apa kamu mendapatkan sesuatu tentang Riku dari Xemnas?"

Axel mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan menjawab, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Riku?"

Roxas mencoba mencari hubungan tentang Riku dengan pengakuan Noctis tentang Riku, dan bertanya, "Ax, kamu mengingat situasi tentang 18 tahun lalu... tentang kakakku; Stella?"

Axel mengernyit saat membenahi pertanyaan, "Maksudnya... tentang Vanitas?"

Roxas melirik pada makhluk-makhluk penjaga gerbang perbatasan alam Kegelapan yang berada di bawah jaring-jaring metal, kemudian menjawab,

"Vanitas... dia bilang Stella bukan Bintang Fajar yang dicarinya. Stella tampaknya mengetahui sesuatu... sesuatu dari Vanitas. Kakakku memilih mati karena tidak sanggup menjalani kehidupan Vampir. Aku sudah mempelajari tentang Sphere, namun belum berani untuk memastikan rasio kemungkinannya. Kupikir, kalau bisa membuka Pintu _Purgatory_... Aku bisa mengambil jiwa Stella sebagai Sphere. Namun proses itu... Aku tidak tahu. Yang kulihat dari Riku... dia memakai serangan Trinity pada kota Midgar, kekuatannya benar-benar gila. Entah Sphere dibawa dari efek kematian-"

"Riku pernah meninggal?" Potong Axel.

Namun Axel memikirkan kemungkinan lain dengan kata "Sphere" menyangkut "Trinity" milik Xemnas. Ia pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Saïx dan Xigbar tentang... Sphere Ventus?

Sementara Roxas mengingat hal berbeda, dan menuturkan, "Oh ya, Ignis. Pria itu andalan Noct kalau soal informasi."

Axel menyambung, "Ngomong-ngomong... Aku mencium bau Noctis dari tubuhmu. Err... Roxy. Kamu tidak mengumpankan Noctis, kan? Keadaan di atas tadi... Xemnas ada pertemuan dengan pemimpin Tsviet Berwarna. Vexen juga meminta Laxaeus ke mansion Healen Lodge."

Roxas mengerutkan kedua alis dan menanyakan, "Mansion Healen Lodge? Itu kan- Tunggu. Kamu bisa mendengar dari-"

"Kupo~"

"GYAH!" Seru Roxas sambil menyiagakan seluruh senjata rapiernya, dan menatap pada... makhluk kecil mirip blasteran hewan dan boneka, terbang menggunakan sayap Iblis kecil dan gantungan balon di-

"Pingsan! Pangeran pingsan setelah melawan nomor I!" Seru Moogle Kupo.

Kedua Vampir jelas terkejut. Mereka tentu mengetahui siapa pemegang angka "I" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi.

"Ya sudah, kamu urus si Pangeran. Aku mau mencari Ignis." Ucap Roxas tanpa embel-embel empati.

Sembari menyembuhkan luka-luka parah yang masih menganga sekaligus membentuk perlengkapan khas Organisasi, Axel segera mengucap, "Ya-ya. Lagipula ada yang aku mau cek dulu."

Roxas kini menatap Axel yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan Xemnas dan anggota-anggota lainnya, lalu meminta si Moogle untuk mencari "Ruangan Repose". Tapi... sejak kapan sahabatnya _bisa_ memelihara Moogle Kupo? Mereka kan-

"...Pastinya tripel Munny buat sintesis berikut." Ucap Moogle Kupo, kemudian menghilang.

"..." Roxas memutuskan pergi juga melalui Portal Kegelapan. Urusannya banyak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Lho-lho-lho... Riku kena<strong>_**Geostigma**_**? Wah, penularannya kok mirip HIV? *dari belakang Author, Weiss menyiapkan Ame dan Tsuchi sambil bilang, "DIE!"***

**Judul diambil dari kalimat Xehanort tentang Vanitas. *tapi kita membicarakan Riku, kan?* Oh, apakah saya memberi hint? Nope ^^ *smirk***

**Jalan ceritanya sudah jelas, kah? Ohoho~ masih ada penjelasan lainnya nanti. Hehehe~ Oh, sekilas Xemnas/Noctis. Truz Axel punya Moogle? *hah?* Nah lho-Nah lho... si Weiss mau cari Sphere Shuyin? Tebak nama Shuyin karakter di FF berapa?**

**Yang mainin FF Dirge of Cerberus, pasti tahu versi si Weiss dengan dua pedang Masamune ^^**

**Bagaimanakah kabar Riku yang terkena**_**Geostigma**_**? Bab selanjutnya... Hitaaaaaaaaaam~ Tetap ikuti cerita ya ^^**

**Makasih reviewnya ^^ *hugz Not***

**Untuk Not: Maklum, si Riku kece banget gitu lho. Ahahaha~ *maksa* GUBRAK! *sfx: Author ditiban sama Omega***

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	22. XXII

**XXII.**

"_**Black and White."**_

Dimulai dari hitam,

Jaman Kegelapan, 2000 tahun lalu...

Malam hari di Kota Spira,

Gelanggang favorit yang dikelilingi oleh air-

Kursi penonton sangat penuh oleh berbagai macam sosok manusia. Sorak-sorai riuh mengisi sebuah stadium raksasa yang atapnya kini bergerak terbuka. Lingkaran-lingkaran cincin metal mulai mengayuh rotasi dengan pergerakan lambat selama percikan tenaga petir terbentuk di tengah medan,

Sekejap pelepasan energi, globe air Blitz tampak dengan garis-garis penentu batas dan posisi gawang.

Sorak-sorai semakin riuh kala kelima orang dari masing-masing tim berdiri dalam pembatas cincin terluar yang tidak bergerak. Tidus memegang bola Blitz, melompat terjun ke dalam arena.

Mereka sempat melakukan pemanasan dengan operan-operan kecil untuk membiasakan posisi di dalam air. Hingga bola diterima kembali oleh Tidus, diteruskan lemparan menuju posisi perbatasan antara dua teritori lawan dan bola menempel di pusat garis perbatasan.

Tim Zanarkand Abes beserta Tidus memakai dominasi warna kuning dan putih. Tim lawan memakai dominasi hitam dan merah.

Begitu bel tanda permainan, dan Blitz Off!

Delapan orang terfokus saling menghadang dan menyerang, berbagai versi tendangan dan perebutan bola- berakhir bola melambung dan gol poin pertama untuk Tim lawan. Berikutnya, Tidus... setelah beberapa kali nyaris dihempaskan keluar arena globe air Blitz,

Akhirnya mendapatkan momen "Ace",

Di detik bola melesat ke atas arena dimana sosok-sosok dari kedua Tim menatap bola Blitz keluar dari globe air Blitz diikuti Tidus yang berniat melepaskan tendangan ala teknik ayahnya- Jecht Shot,

Baru bergerak salto, dan tendangan _hampir_ dilakukan,

Tiba-tiba gemuruh dan getaran gempa dasyat membuat semua yang berada dalam stadium gelanggang Blitz langsung panik dan berlari kocar-kacir.

Sementara berada dalam ketinggian dan posisi tubuh terbalik, kedua mata Tidus terbuka lebar menatap gelombang tsunami raksasa dari arah samudera yang diiringi oleh kilatan-kilatan petir hitam,

Tidus segera menangkap salah satu tiang pengukung gedung seketika gelombang tsunami itu melibas gedung stadium.

Ia tidak terburu melihat bagaimana situasi di bawah, sedangkan ledakan-ledakan dasyat di segala penjuru dan gelombang tsunami baru yang disertai kilatan-kilatan petir serupa telah menyusul,

Ia bahkan tidak dapat bertahan pada pegangan sewaktu energi-energi dari gelombang-gelombang tadi menghancurkan tiang pengukung dan membuatnya terlempar,

Yang dirinya tahu saat terpelanting ke udara...

Tempat yang menjadi kotanya... gelombang tsunami dimana-mana seiring api-api hitam terliput kilatan-kilatan petir merebak keluar dari daratan-daratan, membelah dan terus membelah dalam berbagai potongan ke sepanjang kedua mata memandang...

"...Whoaah!" Tidus terbawa raup gelombang air ombak samudera, berikutnya hanyut dalam arus air terjun dasyat diiringi bebatuan beton, aspal, bahkan kepingan-kepingan daratan dan...

Terjatuh.

Seketika itu,

Tidus melihat-

Dunia...?

Daratan luas dimana bagaikan ilusi di antara gulungan awan-awan hitam...

Dan disana, jauh disana...

Berdiri di atas tebing curam... seseorang dengan tubuh langsing, namun atletis...

Seorang pemuda manusia berambut perak sepanjang sepertengahan punggung dengan kain penutup mata hitam yang sisi lebihnya digantungkan pada kedua telinga dan kenaan serba hitam dimana sisi lebih dari terusan pakaian serupa jaket terdapat ikatan pada kedua paha dan sisi lebih kain sepanjang kedua kaki itu melambai... seiring berbagai bentuk makhluk raksasa dan berbagai jenis makhluk teraneh melesat di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri si pemuda,

Lalu dari penghujung garis daratan; sisi lawan dari bentang tebing curam itu, makhluk-makhluk hitam lebih janggal lagi- merebak keluar dari muntahan sulur-sulur hitam di antara awan,

Di antara dua "sisi" terdapat jurang yang dalam dengan aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau yang meluber. Sosok-sosok wanita bersayap putih sedang bertarung melawan dua sisi makhluk. Di sisi daratan, para manusia dalam pakaian perang dan perangkat peralatan berat semacam tank beserta pesawat-pesawat perang menggunakan misil dan tembakan-tembakan, membantu menghajar berbagai makhluk yang melalang buana.

Pengelihatan Tidus sedikit tersela oleh aliran-aliran api hitam dibalut petir hitam dari bongkahan-bongkahan "dunia"-nya... dimana bertepatan tangan kanan pemuda berambut perak itu merentang,

Pada genggaman disana, aliran-aliran api hitam membentuk sebuah pedang berdesain bilah sayap merah dengan rangka hitam dan bola mata berwarna biru pada kedua sisi; terletak di perbatasan antara gagang dan bilah.

Aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau dari jurang mengalir deras ke belakang punggung pemuda berambut perak itu,

Bentang tiga pasang sayap raksasa dengan bentang keindahan dimana masing-masing helai "bulu" pada masing-masing sayap itu bergerak penuh gemulai, terlihat hidup dan...

..._Menyeramkan_.

"Ragnarok."

Tidus menghentikan ceritanya saat Yuna tahu-tahu menyelanya barusan. Pandangannya difokuskan pada gadisnya yang berpikir seksama di kabin pesawat merah bernama "Celcius" ini.

"Apa kamu melihat seperti apa lawan si Ragnarok?" Timpal Rikku dari sampingnya,

Tidus menghela panjang, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Semuanya serba gelap dan penuh desing tembakan bersama ledakan disana-sini, sampai berakhir... _putih_. Kemudian aku bertemu kalian 18 tahun lalu dan ikut membantu Serah, lalu aku mati... _mungkin._ Baru dua tahun lalu kalian membawaku kembali."

Gippal mengguman, "Memakai penutup mata dan rambutnya perak?"

Tidus terpaksa memperagakan pada pria berambut pirang cepak yang memakai penutup mata ala bajak laut di mata bagian kanan... tentang bagaimana bentuk penutup mata yang diceritakannya.

"Menurutmu pedang Soul Eater ada di Zanarkand? Spira tenggelam disana, bukan?" Tanya Paine tiba-tiba, membuat fokus semua pasang mata terarah padanya.

"Pedang milik Ragnarok?" Tanya Balarai, seakan-akan mencoba memperjelas topik semenjak apapun pembahasan tentang "Jaman Kegelapan" berganti cerita "pengalaman" versi Tidus.

Pemuda berambut pirang cepak agak panjang dimana penutup tubuh bagian atas berupa jaket pendek tanpa lengan berpasang celana panjang yang terdapat pelindung metal pada bagian kedua dengkul sampai pergelangan kaki, hanya mendesah sambil memandang kaca kabin. Daratan Gaia terbentang di bawah mereka dan semakin menjauh dari bingkai pandangan.

"Vaan, menurutmu Ashe akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gippal, cukup di luar topik... seolah-olah mengajak si empunya nama untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Vaan menoleh ke Gippal, kemudian menjawab, "Ashe adalah wanita yang tangguh. Penelo bersamanya kalau dia membutuhkan grup untuk eksplorasi."

Pria Al-Bhed berambut putih berbandana biru; Balarai menimbrung, "Hm. Bicara soal grup, Nooj juga tetap tinggal di Youth League. Zidane malah tidak bisa menemani karena fokusnya adalah melindungi Garnet. Kalau hanya kita, mengecek ke Zanarkand... menurutmu akan baik-baik saja? Kita harus mendarat di air dan menempuh Padang Tundara."

Yuna mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya,

"Aku mempunyai perasaan buruk tentang ini. Nama Riku memiliki arti daratan. Terhubung kisah dari para leluhur, Ragnarok dibuat untuk menghancurkan Dunia dan membuat Dunia baru. Kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, Planet yang kita pijaki ini berumur lebih dari 2000 tahun. Dari seluruh nama Riku, atau Terra dan semua yang memiliki arti serupa... Kenapa Riku yang _ini_? Andaikan Riku memang terpilih mengemban tugas Ragnarok, kenapa harus melalui kelas Vampir? Aku sungguh mencemaskan Riku."

"Tenang, Yuna. Riku akan kita temukan." Ucap Rikku sembari mengelus-ngelus punggung gadis berpakaian minim dengan kain panjang berdesain ombak biru yang menggantung dari pinggang sampai sisi kiri kaki.

Sementara Paine memikirkan pendapat berbeda, dan membagikannya,

"Dari cerita Tidus tadi, serat-serat _Lifestream_ berada dalam kendali Ragnarok. Riku tiba-tiba menghilang bertepatan Tsviet wanita menyerang. Tidak semua Tsviet memiliki kemampuan membaur di dalam _Lifestream_ seperti itu. Seandainya... _Seandainya_ Riku diculik, kemungkinan untuk menahan semua kekuatan besar milik Riku..."

"Ah!" Seru Vaan, dan meneruskan, "Pusat segitiga bermuda!"

"Macarena!" Sambung Tidus.

"Macalania." Benah Gippal.

"Aye!" Seru Tidus. Rikku langsung menonjok lengan kiri Tidus.

Balarai tersenyum saat menimbrung kembali, "Arahnya tetap Zanarkand. Menarik. Tsviet tampaknya menginginkan Riku untuk membuka Pintu _Purgatory_."

Yuna mengerutkan kedua alis sambil mengucap, "Kalau hanya area sih bisa, namun Gerbang Terakhir tidak mungkin bisa dibuka kecuali terdapat kunci Gerbang milik Paradox, atau-" Kalimat dihentikan saat Rikku memberikan petunjuk,

"_Farplane_!"

Yuna meneruskan kalimatnya tadi, "Ritual _Summoner_, aku dulu harus melawan masing-masing Aeon SIN untuk memperoleh bagian dari jiwa murni mereka. _Summoner_ yang mampu menghancurkan SIN tertinggi, bisa membuka Gerbang Terakhir. Aku belum menunaikan tugas itu karena waktu itu kita harus menjaga Serah Farron."

Paine tertegun atas pengalaman tentang si Serah 18 tahun lalu, dan mengucap, "Kalian ingat situasi dua tahun lalu di negara Deepground. Para fal'Cie meributkan masalah Cerberus sekaligus pedang Surga dan pedang Daratan milik Weiss _the Immaculate_."

Rikku kini menimpal, "Bukannya si Weiss dalam kondisi koma dan tetap terantai di tahta Cerberus?"

Gippal menggosok-gosok rambut Rikku, lalu menerangkan,

"Aku dengar dari si Nooj, sekitar 20 tahun-an lalu, Xehanort meminta bantuan pasukan Crimson untuk ekspedisi ke Mulut Neraka. Kabarnya mereka mencari cukup lama sampai akhirnya menemukan _sesuatu_. Nooj meminta pasukannya mundur dari negara Deepground karena kadar racun _Lifestream_ disana membahayakan, belum situasi teritori yang liar. Tiga hari lalu, terjadi pemberontakan dari kelompok kecil Tsviet bernama Tsviet Berwarna. Berkat siapapun yang memegang gelar _The Transparent_, negara Deepground sekarang berada dalam kondisi tanpa energi. Sepertinya semua energi difokuskan pada core yang kuyakini adalah Kotak Neraka."

Vaan menyambung, "Maksudnya, semua energi dipakai untuk membangunkan si Weiss?"

Yuna mendapatkan kesimpulan, kemudian berkata,

"Xehanort dan Riku Xehanort. Siapapun yang tersimpan di dalam Kotak Neraka mempunyai koneksi dengan Xehanort. Seandainya si Weiss; si Cerberus sekarang berjalan keluar dari Kotak Neraka... berarti dia bersama Riku."

"Uuuuhhhh! Aku ribet menghubungkan Riku!" Seru Rikku, sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Balarai menengahi, "Apa tidak ada yang mengikutsertakan hubungan Riku beserta Vanitas dengan Organisasi milik Xemnas?" Seketika itu, semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya.

Paine menimpal, "Oh ya. Pangeran Noctis menyebutkan kalau Vanitas adalah Tuan dari Riku. Lalu tujuan Xemnas untuk mengambil Riku ke dalam Organisasi adalah menghilangkan memori milik Riku sekaligus ritual keanggotaan. Kenapa sekarang Vanitas dan Xemnas meninggalkan Riku?"

Tiba-tiba pintu yang tersambung lorong kabin, terbuka dan menghadirkan Brother yang bicara dengan ragu-ragu,

"Hei, uh... Ignis, anggota kelompok Pangeran Noctis meminta ijin untuk bergabung dengan kita. Roxas dan Kelas Zero juga meminta ijin. Aku tidak tahu siapa Roxas, ataupun Kelas Zero, namun mereka mau mendiskusikan tentang Xemnas dan Sphere."

Yuna tersenyum pada Brother dan mengangguk diiringi kalimat singkat,

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Baiklah, beri mereka ijin. Dan Brother, tolong ubah halauan menuju segitiga bermuda. Kami akan turun di area dangkal pesisir Padang Tundara."

Brother mengangguk, lalu beranjak melewati lowong pintu dan menutup pintu.

Balarai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada diikuti ucapan, "Kurasa kita akan mendapat tim eksklusif sekaligus informasi."

Sementara itu,

Di daratan lapang bekas kota Midgar...

Kedua Tsviet menghilang dalam aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau, dan semua faktor _Lifestream_ memudar seiring Lightning terenggah-engah menatap situasi sekitar.

Tadi, Roxas sempat mengatakan padanya "ada yang aku mau cek dahulu" disertai "Noctis bersama Axel". Bersama tim milik Pangeran Noctis dan tim Kelas Zero, juga... Seifer yang dibawa oleh tim Vampir sebagai tanda kalau dirinya memiliki mata sebagai penghubung kalau ada apa-apa. Mereka telah menghilang dalam Portal Kegelapan yang dibuat oleh Roxas.

Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki... pergi bersama Cid Highwind untuk mengecek kota Edge, keadaan mansion Healen Lodge yang terletak di antara pegunungan dan hutan. Barusan saja, Lightning menerima Surel dari Snow bahwa Yaag...

Sejalan itu,

Di ruangan pertama Istana Utama Valhalla...

Cipratan "cat" merah terdapat di beberapa bagian tembok, genangan darah dan gelimpangan potongan tubuh tercecer... semua adalah bagian-bagian tubuh Yaag Rosch. Sementara itu, suara-suara rentet tembakan beserta ledakan sihir-sihir berelemen es menggema di ruangan kedua dari ruangan depan,

Situasi tembok dan perangkat pajangan semuanya ludes terpotong berantakan. Gadis bernama Shelke _the Transparent_ ini benar-benar lincah. Squall melancarkan serangan sabetan sekaligus melepaskan tembakan-tembakan, sedangkan Snow menyuruh Nix dan Stiria untuk membekukan segala langkah lawan.

Groak membekas di permukaan lantai seketika pedang mirip saber menghajar, untungnya Squall bergerak cekat. Tapi anehnya si lawan tiba-tiba berhenti menyerang bertepatan aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau merembes keluar dari lantai tepat pijakan si lawan, dan sekejap,

Shelke _the Transparent_ menghilang ditelan aliran-aliran itu selayaknya titik yang menciut.

Baru Snow menghela nafas panjang,

Tembok dari yang membatasi ruangan ini dengan ruangan berikutnya sebelum ruangan tahta tiba-tiba jebol berantakan seiring tiga sosok berpakaian jaket khas Organisasi terpelanting dan tersungkur ke lantai.

Jika dilihat dari lowong lubang, pada tembok di penghujung sana terdapat lubang serupa dimana terlihat... seorang pemuda berambut biru tua bertatanan _"spike"_ yang duduk dengan pose santai di kursi tahta.

"Vanitas!" Seru Snow,

Sementara konsiderasi Squall adalah Kairi yang tersengal berat kala memasang pose bertarung pada sosok wanita berjaket khas Organisasi. Kemudian tiga sosok berbaju zirah unik melesat hendak menghunuskan pedang yang berada di masing-masing tangan kanan pada ketiga pria berjaket khas Organisasi,

Marluxia dan Xigbar sigap menghindar, Demyx terpaksa merangkak sewaktu sosok bertubuh ramping dengan proposional setinggi Roxas menebas dengan tubi-tubi serangan sadis.

Kedua Shiva bersaudara langsung menyerang Vanitas sesuai komando, sementara Squall dan Snow ikut maju.

Bertepatan dengan situasi di Istana Utama,

Teritori negara Valhalla terisi oleh iring-iringan mesin. Kendaraan berat semacam tank menguasai area darat dan menyiagakan diri pada setiap pos yang ditunjuk, sementara di udara... pesawat-pesawat raksasa yang merupakan kapal-kapal induk melepaskan pesawat-pesawat kecil bersama divisi para Penjinak dengan Eidolon terbang milik Istana Valhalla; semuanya menyisir situasi benua Gran Pulse.

Para serdadu yang bertugas menjaga darat memasang garis-garis kuning virtual melingkar pada titik-titik pos sebagai batas kawasan pengawasan sekaligus sensor. Penduduk seluruh kota diarahkan oleh kapal-kapal militer PSICOM agar mereka semua menuju Kota Palamecia. Sedangkan situasi di Kota Nautilus mulai ricuh karena berbagai bangsa mempersiapkan metode mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Hope... juga mendapatkan Surel dari Snow tentang situasi Istana. Mereka telah mencapai Padang rumput bernama "Archylte Steppe" dimana disana terdapat titik "Teleporter" terdekat. Dengan pengenalan ID khusus, media berdesain metal baja yang bekerja menggunakan sistematis Kristal itu akan menghantarkan mereka langsung ke area "Teleporter" yang berada di Istana Valhalla.

Sementara itu,

Di Hutan Macalania...

Kuja memandang aliran-aliran serat-serat Lifestream yang menghadirkan tiga sosok di pinggir danau. Satu adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar. Satu adalah seorang wanita tinggi semampai dengan pakaian serba merah. Satu adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek.

Ketiganya mengarahkan pandangan pada situasi di sekitar, sebelum akhirnya menatap Ketua mereka yang sudah berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa kita disini? Uh, boleh kutanya siapa makhluk itu?" Tanya Azul _the Cerulean_, sambil menatap Kuja yang melompat turun ke permukaan tanah dan bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Weiss, dimana Riku _the Phoenix_?" Tanya Rosso _the Crimson_.

Sedangkan Shelke _the Transparent_ menatap sosok Ketuanya yang berjalan ke tepi danau dan kini berdiri diam seakan-akan menunggu-

Tiba-tiba dentum ledakan mencipratkan air ke segala penjuru, dan permukaan air danau menjadi es seiring sosok terlihat di puncak semburan yang kini menjadi sebentuk ombak-ombak es. Kemilau kilau berbagai definisi warna dan butir-butir serupa kunang-kunang yang menyemarakkan keindahan permukaan _aqua_ yang padat.

Weiss menyunggingkan senyum saat Riku yang berdiri agak terhuyung itu melompat turun dari ombak tertinggi ditemani sosok molek berukuran lebih tinggi setengah badan dari ukuran pria normal. Kedua tangan Weiss cekat menangkap tubuh Riku sementara Aeon Shiva hanya melayang menemani di samping Riku.

"Mandi?" Tanya Weiss.

"Mm-hm." Guman Riku sewaktu menapak turun dari gendongan, kemudian melihat sosok-sosok di pinggir danau. Dua sosok dikenalnya sebagai penyerang, dan seorang lagi...

"Mereka anggotaku. Azul _the Cerulean_, Rosso _the Crimson_, Shelke _the Transparent_." Terang Weiss. Para pemilik nama yang disebutkan segera mengangguk pada Riku sebagai tanda salam.

Pedang katana Souba terlepas dari pegangan sebareng Riku mencapai puncak kelelahan, namun lingkar tangan kuat milik Weiss menahannya dan membantunya duduk untuk beristirahat.

"Shelke. Proses kadar racun _Lifestream_ dalam tubuh Riku dan seimbangkan proposional sel-selnya." Ucap Weiss pada Shelke, diteruskan mengucap pada Rosso dan Azul, "Rosso, Azul. Cek situasi di core. Tangani jika ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan pengelihatan kalian. Kupercayakan kalian untuk mengurus situasi negara sampai aku memanggil kalian."

Shelke berjalan memijak permukaan es.

"Aku dan Azul _the Cerulean_ tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Tutur Rosso, diiringi penampilan senyum untuk Ketuanya karena kemungkinan infeksi _Geostigma_ dikarenakan penularan secara persetubuhan. Ketuanya sendiri semenjak kebangkitan tiga hari lalu sama sekali tidak menyentuh siapapun selain mengenang kematian Nero _the Sable_.

Weiss mengucap khusus pada Rosso, "Rosso, cari semua data milik Xehanort dan Hojo. Aku mau semuanya dikirimkan pada ruangan komputer milik Shelke _the Transparent_."

Rosso mengangguk dengan ekspresi hormat.

"..." Azul sempat memperhatikan pemuda yang bernama "Riku _the Phoenix_" dimana kepala itu tersandar lemah pada bidang dada Ketuanya, namun Azul tidak terburu melihat banyak karena menghilang dalam aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ dibarengi Rosso.

Sejalan komando-komando itu,

Riku membiarkan belakang lehernya ditopang oleh lembah siku lengan kiri si Weiss sewaktu gadis bernama "Shelke _the Transparent_" mengeluarkan sebuah alat semacam kacamata berdesain berat dari tas pinggang, dan benda itu ditempatkan melingkar pada baris mata gadis itu.

Shelke duduk dengan posisi bersujud, kemudian jemari tangan kiri memegang pusat bidang dada Riku. Sebareng semua sistem aktif dan terhubung via komputer utama miliknya di dalam core negara Deepground, kode-kode binary dalam pandangannya segera menampilkan versi virtual empat dimensi secara "data" khusus bagi kedua matanya.

"..." Riku berusaha mengamati kala layar-layar virtual berwarna dasar oranye bermunculan di seputar mereka bertiga. Beberapa menggambarkan variasi grafik dan kondisi tubuhnya dari perkembangan arus darah sampai kontraksi jaringan-jaringan otot dan organ-organ lainnya. Sebuahnya lagi yang sekarang disisihkan oleh jemari tangan kanan Shelke, terdapat berbagai tabel data yang dipisahkan dalam bagian-bagian layar virtual baru.

Weiss mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana Shelke _the Transparent_ mengolah semua "jendela data" dan mencoba melakukan sinkronisasi dengan aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ yang berada di dalam tubuh Riku untuk memisahkan kadar racun sekaligus membiasakan semua sel yang mengandung elemen Kegelapan untuk membuat fraksi kekebalan karena mereka terlalu membaur tanpa keselarasan.

Rupanya dominasi serat-serat hijau membuat semua sistem tubuh menjadi acak, walau jelas... rangsangan neuron pada otak Riku menunjukkan banyaknya perhitungan persen untuk maksimal daya kerja.

"..." Weiss memperhatikan raut Riku dan kedua iris _aquamarine_ yang berbinar antusias pada setiap layar.

Hm... Tampaknya _kekasihnya_ hendak menilik proses yang dilakukan oleh Shelke _the Transparent_. Angka "89" persen adalah tingkat yang luar biasa. Membentuk apapun melalui pikiran dan menggunakan media kekuatan _Lifestream_... Sayangnya, akan merugikan karena semakin kekuatan _Lifestream_ dipergunakan sampai limit tidak terdefinisi, Riku jelas akan menerima unsur racun jauh lebih cepat.

Entah kemungkinan Mako menjadi jalan utama, namun dirinya mempunyai Protomateria; Materia Putih sebagai jalan pintas.

Seandainya Riku meminta jalan pintas itu... Apa itu berarti Nero akan menggerakkannya, atau dirinya benar-benar akan menjadi manekin hidup kembali? Tapi Kuja mengatakan dirinya disini berkat Nero, bukan? Seharusnya, jalan pintas pun tidak akan masalah baginya.

Weiss kini memperhatikan mimik Shelke _the Transparent_.

"..." Shelke cukup bingung kala memaksakan keseimbangan prosentase kadar racun, ternyata kualitas genetik tubuh Riku cepat menjalankan maksud arahannya dan menyesuaikan diri- ini di luar pengaruhnya! Unsur-unsur _Lifestream_ bergabung oleh keunikan elemen Kegelapan dan... "perlindungan" dari tujuh Sphere... mereposisi seluruh jaringan dan... Wow!

"..." Riku mulai memperoleh kestabilan, baik otak dan tubuh. Kain pakaian jaket Organisasi memudar menjadi serat-serat _Lifestream_ terbalut miasma hitam yang merupakan elemen dasarnya, dan segala bercak-bercak serupa memar kehitaman juga ikut menghilang seiring alunan.

Sesuatu- "hitam" dan "putih" mungkin? Sesuatu itu membereskan segala galau dan pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak perlu.

Kedua matanya terfokus pada salah satu layar virtual dimana gambar tujuh sinar yang membentuk formasi bintang segi enam pada bidang dadanya... enam sudut pada bagian luar, di pusatnya hanya sebuah.

Apa itu... Sphere?

Riku menggaris senyum tipis saat menebak bahwa itu adalah keempat kakaknya bersama Zack, Angeal, Genesis.

Pikirannya detik ini adalah mengenakan pakaian baru- pakaian awalnya tadi dimana bervariasi putih, kuning, biru, hitam, abu-abu. Bahkan nuraninya memperjelas bahwa Neraka, Vampir, ataupun manusia... Ia sudah tidak perduli apa kategorinya, ataupun "warna" yang seharusnya menjadi pedomannya. Ia tidak perlu tahu seluk beluk Protomateria, kisah Lucrecia Crescent beserta kota Spira 2000 tahun lalu karena seperti yang dikatakan oleh Nero,

"...Masa lalu, biarlah berlalu."

Kesadarannya tentang kekuatan Dunia yang berotasi di seputarnya ini memiliki durasi pinjaman,

Tentu semuanya berjalan "dua arah", yaitu timbal-balik.

Baginya, kepercayaan dengan simbolisasi dirinya sebagai kesatuan "Riku"... semua telah dipenuhi oleh peran serta kakak-kakaknya, juga mereka yang berada di dalam "Istana Hati"-nya, bahkan oleh Weiss dan Nero. _Ini_ adalah kehidupannya, dan dirinya _adalah_ dirinya.

Dan tujuannya memperoleh Aeon adalah demi menjaga temannya-temannya dan menyelamatkan...

Sora.

Ya. Ia berharap dapat berbicara normal dengan Sora; adik separuh darah; sahabatnya dan kekasih Kairi. Jika Dewa Pulse akan mengurus Vanitas, dirinya harus menghalangi. Aeon Shiva akan menjaganya. Ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang bertahan pada kekuatan Dunia.

"Tubuhmu... luar biasa. Semuanya bekerja sempurna menghilangkan _Geostigma_ bahkan mengolah _Lifestream_. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak racun selain... imitasi Mako dari empat Sphere." Komentar Shelke.

Di sela itu,

Weiss merasa Nero sendiri mencoba membantu Shelke _the Transparent_ karena aliran-aliran elemen Kegelapan serupa partikel ikut membaur seiring proses. Sepertinya adiknya tidak mau Protomateria yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dikorbankan untuk Riku. Berarti... Riku tidak membutuhkan Mako, bukan?

Sedangkan di sisi Aeon Shiva,

Shiva mengetahui situasi yang berbeda dari Tuannya karena tubuh itu mengeluarkan pancaran aura elemen Kegelapan dan aura elemen Terang. Kesucian Hutan Macalania telah tercemar karena jejak _Summoner_ dipegang oleh kelas "Neraka". Sesungguhnya, apa tujuan campur tangan dari Dewa-Dewi disini? Ada yang menentang dan mendukung "takdir" Tuannya sebagai Ragnarok?

"..." Shiva kini memicing saat memperhatikan pemuda kelas "Gnome" yang sedari tadi bersandar di batang pohon... dimana jemari lentik disana kini memainkan bola energi berelemen api. Pemuda itu... berbahaya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Tuannya sadar dengan "posisi" seperti ini, berada menjadi "lawan" bagi Dunia. Pandangannya menjadi sayu saat memikirkan kemungkinan "melawan Dunia" yang berarti melawan Mwynn, Bhunivelze, Etro, Pulse, bahkan kemungkinan... Paradox sendiri.

Shiva kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Weiss _the Immaculate_; Cerberus. Si Cerberus sepertinya mengetahui bahwa elemen Kegelapan dan elemen Terang dapat dipakai kembali. Shiva mempersiapkan diri sebagai tindakan antisipasi.

Weiss sekarang mengamati Riku yang beranjak duduk, bertepatan layar-layar virtual menghilang satu per satu diikuti Shelke _the Transparent_ yang membuka kacamata "data".

Riku beranjak berdiri tanpa kesulitan, kemudian mengecek fleksibilitas antara otak dan anggota-anggota tubuh dengan merentangkan tangan kanannya,

Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat sinar merekah pada genggaman dan memanjang dalam sebuah rupa bentuk. Efek energi membuat kumpulan-kumpulan rambut perak mengalun. Sekejap, pedang katana bernama "Souba" hadir seiring kedua elemen membalut kedua bilah pedang katana Souba, bahkan kedua bilah itu disertai elemen es milik Shiva dimana partikel-partikel salju berguguran. Alunan energi hitam serupa milik Nero _the Sable_ juga terlihat di seputar kedua kakinya.

Shiva mengangkat kedua alisnya saat aliran-aliran serat-serat _Lifestream_ merembes dari kesatuan Hutan Macalania... semuanya mengalir menyusuri permukaan es dan bergelung menuju di belakang punggung Tuannya dimana tiga pasang sayap perlahan demi perlahan terbentuk, masing-masing bulunya mengalun tidak senada seperti tentakel ubur-ubur.

Sangat... _menyeramkan_.

Shiva berharap Tuannya belum bangkit sebagai Ragnarok.

"Oh, ini menarik." Komentar Riku, sewaktu membayangkan sebesar apa kekuatan yang dapat dikembangkan. Otaknya mulai mempartisi beberapa sihir turunan, bahkan memperhitungkan penyatuan beberapa elemen sekaligus. Sangat menarik.

Shelke berdiri sekalian memasukkan kacamata "data" ke dalam tas kecil di pinggang. Beberapa kali Shelke harus berjinjit karena berusaha menghindari arus _Lifestream_, namun buru-buru melompat ke dahan salah satu pohon di pinggir danau es seketika aliran-aliran serat-serat hijau itu bergerak deras. Kuja mengikuti langkah Shelke di dahan pohon lain,

Sedangkan Weiss telah muncul di depan Riku, jemari tangan kanannya memegang dagu Riku dan membuat wajah secantik dewi itu terarah padanya,

"Impresif." Pujinya,

Lalu Weiss meneruskan dengan raut serius, "Kemampuanmu untuk mengekstrak keseluruhan diriku tanpa melukaiku sedikitpun... Proyek Jenova- Chaos dan Omega bukanlah bagiku, melainkan bagi_mu_. Rupanya bajingan itu mengetahui banyak hal, situasi ini pun... telah direncanakan. Setidaknya _sekarang_ aku bisa memastikan banyak kemungkinan lainnya."

"..." Riku mengunci pandangan pada kedua iris biru unik milik Weiss, dan seketika itu...

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar melihat rentang jendela jiwa disana yang terbentang serupa layar-layar... memori? Bahkan pembicaraan Weiss dengan Kuja terdengar jelas, dan itu... sekitar dua jam lalu adalah sosok berkulit sedikit coklat dan berambut perak panjang yang dikenalnya. Kedua iris kuning pada gambaran itu...

Hingga tanpa sadar Riku mengucap, "Xemnas. Kamu disuruh oleh Xemnas, mengulur waktu agar Xemnas bisa mengambil semua Kristal dan _Fifth Ark_?"

Tangan kiri Riku menepis tangan kanan Weiss, kemudian berjalan mundur seiring kedua kaki Aeon Shiva menapak permukaan es dengan menyiagakan balok-balok es yang melayang di seputar danau.

Riku kembali bicara,

"Xemnas menceritakan versi saat dia menyetubuhiku? Bahkan versi Saïx dan versi Xigbar, juga Marluxia? Meski Marluxia berlaku solo denganku, ketiganya melakukan pesta seks dengan tubuhku, memaksaku melayani berganti-gantian selayaknya pelacur. Aku tidak perduli, _kupikir_... Aku _bisa_ tidak perduli. Tapi kamu... barusan saja memperkosaku dan membuatku jatuh hati padamu untuk sekedar... mengetes rasa Dunia? Bagaimana rasanya merengkuh dan menggenggam Dunia, Weiss? Berita baiknya, aku bukan Omega. Selamat untukmu." Papar Riku, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan...

Pelik oleh kebencian.

Weiss menatap tajam pada Riku yang kini tertawa kecil penuh arti ironi diikuti perkataan,

"Oh, wow! Sekarang, semuanya terlihat. Tiga hari lalu, seseorang- Argh!" Riku mengerang pedih seketika memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat selama jemari tangan kirinya memijat keningnya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling sewaktu mencerna beraneka ragam gambaran sekaligus nama dan SEMUA pembicaraan,

"Xehanort- siapa DiZ...? Core... Hojo... Ah! Keparat, AKU SEKARANG BAHKAN DAPAT MELIHAT KISAH HIDUPMU SELAMA 18 TAHUN!" Seru Riku dengan ekspresi kesal kala membuka kedua kelopak mata, kemudian menyambung dengan intonasi peringatan,

"Weiss, sekarang kuminta... dengar. Jika kamu dan kelompokmu berani bersilang jalan denganku, aku akan menghabisi kalian... juga negara Deepground. Jangan bermain denganku, Weiss. Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Pergilah dari sini, acuhkan Xemnas dan semua koneksi Xehanort."

Riku kini melemparkan pandangan pada pemuda kelas "Gnome" yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

Sekilas itu, Riku melihat bayangan rencana besar- Ragnarok, Raja Neraka adalah dirinya? Kemudian maksud ultima adalah pedang Soul Eater? Bentuknya adalah pedang berbilah sayap kelelawar berwarna dasar merah dan bertulang rangka hitam? Pemikiran-

Skematis pemikiran disana adalah... Zanarkand? Pedang Soul Eater ada di Zanarkand? Tunggu. Alasan Kuja memintanya soal Weiss karena hendak membebaskan dua makhluk kelas "Neraka", yang wanita berkaki dan bertangan kelas "Beast" mempunyai keahlian "waktu", sedangkan satunya mirip... badut? Vincent Valentine adalah kekasih Lucrecia Crescent? Vincent memegang Protomateria- Materia Merah dan itu bisa melengkapkan memori milik Weiss 2000 tahun lalu?

Hati Kuja... seburuk kualitas dendam dan... Oh, Neraka.

Riku menggeleng datar. Proyek Jenova adalah dirinya? Apa lagi ini? Chaos dan Omega... Maksud Weiss dengan mengekstrak, tadi sewaktu berhubungan... intim? Ia bisa mengekstrak Chaos dan Omega dengan cara...

Oh, Xehanort pasti bercanda.

Weiss kini mendesah kala memejamkan kedua mata. Berikutnya jemari kedua tangannya memegang kedua gagang pedang katana Masamune dan menariknya perlahan dari sarung, diiringi perkataan, "Tampaknya cinta... bukan persona kita. Sepatutnya aku tidak bermasalah dengan topengmu. Toh aku akan merantaimu di tahta Cerberus."

Riku menyunggingkan senyum getir atas acuan kata "rantai".

Bahkan Vanitas dan Weiss adalah serupa. Hitam dan Putih... selalu bersanding "searah" mirip papan catur. Semua, _mungkin_ Vanitas dan Sora... _juga_ dirinya dan Weiss. Ataupun Xemnas dan _mereka_.

Seandainya Sora memintanya...

_Seandainya_ Sora memintanya untuk sekali saja,

Memanggil namanya...

"_Riku."_

Sekali-

Sekali saja...

"_**RIKU!"**_

"..." Riku tercengang mendengar panggilan ala telepati... dan itu adalah suara-

"_RIKU! Aku-"_

"So...ra?" Guman Riku saat memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas,

"Sora. Dimana... Dimana kamu?"

Sahutan yang diterima adalah,

"_Ah, __**kekasihku**__. Akhirnya."_

"_Tch_." Decak Riku kala membuka kedua kelopak mata dan menemukan Weiss memicing padanya dengan ekspresi curiga karena merasa diacuhkan. Riku hendak bertanya pada Aeon Shiva mengapa- Oh ya, kalau dirinya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan dan "melihat" secara jelas... Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Hutan Macalania-

Seketika itu Riku mendapatkan jawaban berupa "sejarah" dari aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ bahwa proses ritual _Summoner_ hanya bagi kelas "Peri". Jadi begitu. Kesucian "Temple" Aeon Shiva telah tercemar karena dirinya.

Kalimat dari Vanitas berlanjut,

"_**Kekasihku**__... kenapa kamu __**selalu- selalu- SELALU**__ membuatku cemburu! Aku yang pertama kali, Riku! Aku yang memenuhi imajimasimu... harapanmu... juga yang pertama kali menyentuhmu. Kita mempunyai jalinan khusus... kokoh dan sangat spesial. Oh, Riku. Aku merindukanmu... Kamu mau melihat pemandanganku sekarang?"_

"...!" Riku tersentak saat menerima kontak bayangan berupa potongan-potongan gambar tentang situasi di sebuah ruangan luas, karpet merah terisi ceceran darah dan... disana, Kairi... pisau-pisau yang menancap di kedua kaki ramping dan bahu... pisau-pisau itu berdesain khas. Ia tahu karena mereka adalah senjata si Larxene. Di sisi lain terdapat perlawanan gencar dari Xigbar, Marluxia, Demyx melawan bersama Squall dan Snow, juga-

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar sewaktu terdapat slide gambar di area lain... dimana Aerith dan Rinoa sedang membawa dua bocah dan beberapa remaja... nama... Selphie, Olette, Hayner, Pence... dari kejaran makhluk-makhluk hitam bermata kuning seperti lampu neon dan bermulut gergaji yang keluar dari sulur-sulur hitam yang menutupi area tembok lorong di Istana berbeda.

Telepati dari Vanitas terhubung kembali,

"_Aku tidak perduli jika harus mengorbankan Kairi demi mendapatkan perhatianmu, Riku. Bintang Fajar-ku, setiap detik adalah berharga."_

Riku menoleh ke Aeon Shiva yang mengabarkan melalui kontak pikiran bahwa seorang _Summoner_ dari kelas "Peri" memijak pesisir ujung Padang Tundara.

Ia berkata secara telepati untuk Vanitas,

"_Tapi sebelumnya... kumohon, jaga Kairi untuk __**kekasihmu**__ ini. Aku berjanji... Aku akan berada di jurang Neraka, bersamamu. __**Selamanya**__."_

Kekeh tawa terdengar sebagai balasan. Riku _mencoba_ menikmati... bagaimana kenikmatan janggal khas _alien_ yang membuatnya ingin...

"_Aku menginginkanmu, Vanitas... Tuanku..."_

Bunuh diri.

Tawa berganti terbahak, suara Vanitas semakin terdengar seperti derik saat membalas,

"_Salahmu sendiri memakai acara segel. Aku tidak perduli dengan Mwynn, Bhunivelze, Etro, Pulse, ataupun dewa-dewi lainnya. Bersihkan mereka kalau kamu mau karena keinginanmu __**kini**__ adalah prioritasmu. Temukan aku, __**kekasihku**__. Satu petunjuk untukmu: Tir na n__Ó__g, kombinasikan lima titik dalam sebuah formasi, dan aku menantimu... di Utara."_

Riku mencari jawaban "sejarah" dari aliran-aliran Lifestream,

Bayangan peta berupa globe Planet terbentuk berupa imajinasi di dalam kepalanya, lalu peta benua Gran Pulse, dan... Cocoon. Tir na nÓg sebutan dari fal'Cie untuk Cocoon; Eden. Dua sudut bintang arah Selatan adalah teritori negara Tenebrae. Tiga sudut Barat dan Timur adalah Hutan wilayah Eidolon dan padang rumput Archylte Steppe yang tercangkup dalam teritori negara Valhalla, dekat kota Nautilus dan di posisi agak pusat adalah kota Palamecia. Sudut tunggal adalah Istana Valhalla.

Istana Utama di negara Valhalla... ruangan tahta yang luas... tembok putih kebiruan berdesain futuristik, namun elegan karena faktor pencahayaan dan posisi kursi tahta serupa sofa biru... dominasi warna hitam dan merah milik Vanitas mencemarkan warna-warna itu. Lalu lantai marmer biru kehitaman... lantai marmer biru kehitaman beserta ceceran darah...

Jemari tangan kiri Riku memijati kening kembali. Semuanya... _terlalu_ jelas, terasa sesak dan pikirannya dijejalkan berbagai macam jawaban "sejarah" sampai kronologi Ragnarok beserta bentuk "sesungguhnya" dari dirinya.

Ia TIDAK MAU melihat ini. Kekuatan ini... Kekuatan _Lifestream_ milik Dewi Mwynn. Ia belum berani memilah banyak. Ia menolak memakai _ini._

Tapi Sora... Vanitas... Xemnas... Weiss...

Kairi...

Kairi disana, menantinya.

Sebentar. Yuna...

Serat-serat _Lifestream_ membumbung dari permukaan tanah yang dipijaki oleh gadis bernama "Yuna". Dari serat-serat itu Riku bisa "melihat" sosok-sosok yang berdiri menemani Yuna. Roxas, kemudian di sebelah ada Ignis... Ace Al-Rhasia... Seifer...

Sei-

Riku memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat,

Walau berupa gambaran dari bayangan di dalam kepalanya, kedua iris biru pucat milik Seifer yang dilihatnya melalui aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ memberikan banyak cerita... salah satunya cerita tentang dirinya dan Seifer... Blitz, seks... kesalahannya hingga semua nada erangannya selama bersetubuh dengan Seifer... Saïx, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xemnas... Naminé... memori... Naminé menghancurkan memorinya atas perintah Xemnas...

Linang air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi saat mengetahui kalimat seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan kalungan _headphone_ ungu... Neku Sakuraba, beserta tujuannya di balkon kamar Seifer...

"Warna putih, ataupun hitam... bukanlah kematian. Kesinambungan dunia selalu berdiri dua sisi. Tapi pilihan berawal dari hati. Riku, semua alasan... senyata pandangan. Tapi warna menentukan alasan. Lihat dan gambarkan... saat dunia berada dalam genggaman, warna apa yang kurang dari senyata pandanganmu?"

Biru. Langit-_ku_.

Sora.

Aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ lagi-lagi berkutat di sekitarnya dan menyampaikan berbagai jawaban dimana berakhir pada berbagai gambaran tentang kejadian di kamarnya... di gedung yang _seharusnya_ dikenalnya sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

Kemarin...

Fase intimasi saat dini hari, suara Sora. Sora mengharapkannya?

Lalu Axel... Vampir.

Selanjutnya Vanitas melakukan...

Jemari tangan kiri Riku menjambak rambut di atas kepalanya untuk mengalihkan sakit kepala yang semakin perih. Ia ingin menghentikan semua gambar-gambar sinting ini karena dirinya senyata realita memiliki arti "daratan" dan terhubung dengan inti Planet,

Namun kalimat-kalimat dari mulut Vanitas membuatnya fokus,

"Hanya butuh 5 detik untuk Kadaj,"

"...2 Menit untuk Yazoo,"

"...1 Menit untuk Loz,"

"...14 Menit untuk Sephiroth."

"...Oh ya, kamu tahu bagian terbaiknya? Mereka memohon. Pada. _Sora_. Itu sedikit menggelikan karena kamu tahu... Sora adalah aku, dan aku adalah Sora."

Semuanya bersambung terus... dan terus... dan terus... Aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ memaparkan situasi balai utama Shinra. Berikutnya _kembali_ dalam putaran slide mundur... saat dirinya terikat sulur-sulur hitam, telanjang dan dipajang seperti daging di atas ranjang...

"Sejauh langit membentang, mereka hanya bisa memandang lautan dan daratan. Aku berada di antaranya, menggaris di antaranya, penghubung di antaranya. _Selalu_ di sampingmu sebatas senja, dipelukanmu sebatas fajar. Apa kamu mengerti, Riku?"

"Semua perhatian yang kamu berikan pada Sora selama ini adalah pada_ku_. Sora mencintai Kairi. _Aku_ mencintaimu."

"Sora disini. Bersamaku. _Melihatmu_."

Sora _melihatnya_... dan menonton... bahkan _menikmatinya_ bersama Vanitas...

Bagaimana gambaran setiap adegan... adegan dari bagian dari tujuh dosa milik Sora yang memperkosanya, berikutnya Vanitas... berulang kali, mengisinya berkali-kali... membuatnya melayani secara sukarela dan pasrah atas segala momen intimasi yang dipaksakan... tidak terhitung berapa kali suara permohonan berintonasi pedih, perih, kalut keluar dari mulutnya...

Memohon... memohon... dan memohon... pada Vanitas... pada _Sora,_

Dan Sora...

Sora...

_Meninggalkannya_.

"Keparat! Keparat! Semuanya- Semuanya- SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA!" Teriak Riku dengan segala luapan emosi frustasi dan kemarahan karena merasa dipermainkan, dirusak, dikhianati. Pijakan es langsung hancur seiring tiga pasang sayap yang terbuat dari aliran _Lifestream_ membentang raksasa disertai ledakan energi kedua elemen,

"...!" Weiss terpaksa mundur saat berbagai jenis ukuran bongkahan es meledak ke segala penjuru. Kuja muncul di belakangnya dan memasang sihir pelindung disertai seruan,

"Kamu mau Materia Merah? Kubawa kamu ke sana!"

"_Tch_." Decak Weiss, sewaktu Kuja membuka sihir "_Teleport_"... karena melihat Shelke _the Transparent_ dilindungi oleh blok-blok es dan dibawa pergi oleh Aeon Shiva dari jangkauan Weiss.

Sementara itu,

Di pesisir pantai di ujung Padang Tundara...

Tim Yuna berisi: Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Gippal, Balarai, Vaan, Wakka, Lulu... lalu tim Roxas berisi: Ignis, Prompto, Gladious... beserta tim Ace berisi: Seifer, King, Queen, Nine, Eight, Deuce... Semuanya terhenti menatap pada posisi Hutan Macalania yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan kalau diukur dari posisi ini...

Di sana, ledakan energi hitam dan energi putih yang membaur bersama gulungan gelung-gelung berserat-serat hijau yang membumbung tinggi ke udara. Iringan kemilau gugusan bintang kini tampil terpisah-pisah dalam gemulai serupa tali-tali tentakel bersama partikel-partikel hitam berbentuk segi enam yang mengelilingi pusat ledakan. Guncangan gempa terasa sampai pijakan mereka dan ombak lautan bergerak meninggi.

Kemudian Yuna menatap tanah di sekitarnya membeku disertai kehadiran Aeon Shiva yang melayang.

"Shiva!" Seru Roxas, sembari mengaktifkan seluruh senjatanya. Dari sebelahnya, Ignis merentangkan tangan kanan dan menahannya.

Yuna mengawali percakapan, "Shiva, apa yang kamu lakukan disini!"

"Tuanku, Riku... sebelumnya telah memintaku untuk mengirimkan Shelke Rui dalam penjagaan kalian." Ucap Shiva, sambil menunjukkan seorang gadis yang terlindung blok-blok es, dan melanjutkan, "Tuanku berpesan untuk menjauhkan Shelke Rui dari daratan agar _Lifestream_ komposisi utama milik Weiss _the Immaculate_ tidak dapat menjangkaunya."

Ace tertegun, dan menyela, "Tuan? Riku telah mengambilmu sebagai Aeon-nya?"

Shiva mengangguk, lalu menatap situasi Hutan Macalania yang buyar hancur ditelan energi dasyat di kejauhan. Ia berkata dengan ekspresi sedih, "Tuanku _hampir_ mencapai kesempurnaan. Tapi kehancuran mental Beliau... Aku harus mengiringinya menuju... takdirnya."

Lalu Aeon Shiva memecahkan semua blok es yang mengukung Shelke, dan Shelke yang kebingungan sigap ditangkap oleh Vaan. Sebelum Yuna sempat bertanya lebih, Aeon Shiva telah menghilang semudah memudar menjadi serpihan-serpihan salju.

"..." Ace memicing pada posisi Hutan Macalania dimana di kawasan pinggir-pinggir disana terdapat tebing dan berbagai gundukan curam situasi gersang yang menjadi khas Padang Tundara ini. Kemudian jemari tangan kanannya memanggil kartu "_Kingdom Heart_" dan mengamati gambar pemuda dan pemudi... Sora dan Kairi, itu kata Tidus. Gambar menara putih ini kata Roxas adalah...

Pemimpin Kelas Zero itu segera mengucap, "Aku akan ke Istana Valhalla."

Roxas mengangguk, dan memberikan acuan komando, "Aku akan mencari Zanarkand bersama Ignis dan tim Yuna. Sisanya, jaga Riku."

Sejalan itu,

Di mansion Healen Lodge...

Cloud memilih berjaga di luar karena masalah "undangan". Mansion ini sendiri berbentuk sebuah rumah bergaya antik dan bertembok metal bahkan pintu juga terbuat dari metal.

Sedangkan Vincent sudah memasuki dua lorong menuju area basement, dan kini memasuki lift besar.

Jemari tangan kanan menjamah panel lift datar tanpa tombol. Layar virtual berwarna dasar biru muncul di depan panel. Vincent memilih memilah keseluruhan peta yang berada empat tingkat di bawah tanah... hingga melihat label "Blok G" yang berketerangan "spesimen" dan "lab".

Setelah menekan kotak label "Blok G", lift bergerak turun. Begitu terbuka, hampar semacam "lobby" kecil... Vincent berjalan mengikuti arah sampai menginjak anak tangga menurun.

Dari situ, kedua kakinya mengayuh langkah ke sepanjang lorong besar bersituasi redup dimana permukaan lantai terdapat alur biru mirip garis-garis penghubung komponen yang mengalir seakan-akan sebagai saluran energi ke masing-masing delapan pintu yang berjejer di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri tembok.

Semua pintu baja bersistem _slide_ ke atas. Di setiap pintu terdapat kaca. Di salah satu pintu... dengan pengelihatan minim, Vincent dapat melihat ruangan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa pod _Cryogenic_ yang tertata rapi dalam lingkaran-lingkaran garis-garis biru serupa.

Kualitas teknologi bukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tapi panel-panel bersistem Kristal...? Darimana Kristal? Tampaknya garis-garis biru ini mirip Mako pada baju para Tsviet.

Ia tidak akan memusingkannya dan meneruskan berjalan.

Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu terujung terbuka, menghadirkan sosok ramping dengan proposional tubuh setinggi Riku... berpakaian ala jaket khas Organisasi. Pemuda berambut biru tua dengan sisi poni di bagian kanan menutupi separuh wajah, memulai percakapan,

"Ah, tamu rupanya." Salam Zexion.

Vincent mengambil senjata api-nya, lalu mengacungkan senjata api berlaras tiga. Sedetik pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis, kehadiran telah berada di belakangnya... bahkan menyibak sisi jubahnya semudah...

Membuka lembaran kertas.

Ia kontan membalikkan badan dan melompat mundur. Pemuda itu memanggil senjata buku tebal berwarna hitam dan melayangkan buku. Dalam sekejap, buku itu membesar dan meraupnya bertepatan pemandangan di sekitarnya berganti hitam seiring puluhan bentuk buku tersebar dimana-mana disertai kehadiran si pemuda diberbagai tempat dalam rupa sebentuk ilusi.

Vincent cekat bergerak seperti tarian api dan menembak satu per satu buku. Dalam hal membidik, semuanya termasuk lambat dan sama sekali tidak kesulitan, namun setiap kali mengenai dan masing-masing buku itu pecah... lembaran-lembaran kertas bersebar dengan serangan area pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Seketika pemuda itu terlihat dalam kesatuan utuh sebagai yang asli, Vincent terburu-buru,

Buku-buku besar mengelilinginya dalam rotasi serangan sihir. Walau dapat menghindar sebelum mereka menghajarnya sekaligus menembak lawannya,

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar bertepatan dua bilah pedang sepanjang pedang milik Sephiroth, menembus perutnya dari tusukan belakang. Darah bercecer seketika pemandangan di sekitarnya berganti lorong kembali, dan di antara kedua bilah bersilang... pemuda berambut biru tua itu tahu-tahu muncul di depannya sambil menutup senjata buku tebal,

Lalu jemari tangan kiri menembus bidang dada kirinya dan-

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!" Erang Vincent, begitu jemari itu keluar bersama sebuah benda bulat kecil. Zexion menyeringai saat melompat mundur bertepatan kedua bilah pedang Masamune ditarik dari benam.

"...Ghhh- Kembalikan..." Pinta Vincent dengan terbata. Jemari cakar berusaha menggapai, namun tubuh seperti berhenti beroperasi sehingga dirinya terhuyung jatuh ke permukaan lantai dan berusaha bertahan dengan kedua tangan. Ia berharap dapat meraih senjata api-nya yang terjatuh selangkah darinya,

Namun Weiss _the Immaculate_ menginjak punggung Vincent agar merebah.

Sementara dalam posisi sisi wajah menempel pada permukaan lantai, pupil dalam kedua iris merah Vincent menatap rabun pada sosok pria berbaju merah beserta dua pria berjaket khas Organisasi. Nafasnya terenggah-engah dan otaknya tidak dapat memproses apapun. Vincent kehilangan kesadarannya tepat es membekukan sekujur tubuhnya.

Kuja menyandar pada tembok saat Vexen terkekeh penuh kegembiraan dan merajamkan duri senjata tamengnya pada permukaan bongkah es yang berisi pria bernama "Vincent Valentine", lalu menggeret bongkah besar itu ke salah satu pintu yang baru dibuka oleh Laxaeus.

"_Kamu_ sudah memperoleh tiga, bukan?"

Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan dari Kuja membuat Weiss mendesah penuh intrik lelah.

Weiss kemudian menyahuti, "Tinggal Sphere Shuyin."

Kuja menghela nafas panjang sekaligus menampilkan ekspresi bosan, kemudian mengucap, "Janjimu, Weiss. Kita harus cepat sebelum Riku membuat kontak dengan Vanitas."

"Mereka hanya mengirim Vincent untuk mengecek kemari?" Tanya Laxaeus dengan intonasi datar, dan tetap mengacuhkan Vexen yang memintanya membantu memberdirikan bongkah es besar berisi Vincent untuk diproses ke dalam pod _Cryogenic_.

Seraya berjalan dan menimang Materia Merah yang berlumuran darah, Zexion menjawab, "Setidaknya kita tahu kalau Vanitas berniat menjatuhkan kita dengan memberikan posisi tempat ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Vincent, Cloud Strife Shinra ada di depan mansion." Sela DiZ.

Kuja bertingkah tidak sabar kala memotong, "Ayolah, Weiss."

Weiss kini mendesah sewaktu menyarungkan kedua pedang Masamune-nya, namun menarik garis senyum saat menyahuti, "Rosso _the Crimson_ mengurus Cloud," kemudian menatap tajam pada DiZ diiringi perkataan,

"Kamu bilang Xemnas bekerja sama dengan Vanitas, bahkan dirimu karena semua ini hanya bagian dari rencana master. Jika Proyek Jenova- Chaos dan Omega bukan bagiku, apa maksud dari semua ini?"

DiZ tersenyum, lalu memalingkan wajah dan memperhatikan Vexen berusaha sendirian mengangkat bongkah es besar berisi Vincent.

Ia menjawab Weiss, "Kota Edge adalah Zona Bebas di benua negara Cetra ini. Selayaknya peranku yang berada di luar oposisi, ataupun pendukung. Juga mereka, para peneliti mudaku. Keperluanku sebatas suport dan pengetahuan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Seperti dirimu, aku tidak keberatan merancang alat inkubasi bagimu seperti permintaanmu. Namun kupastikan, jika ingin mengetahui soal Xemnas dan apapun rencananya, kamu bisa mencari Xaldin dan Axel."

Si pemegang angka "VI"; Zexion menambahkan dengan pemaparan tenang,

"Xaldin memegang angka II. Axel adalah pembantu si Xemnas, dia lumayan ahli di bidang membuat keributan untuk mengalihkan situasi meski loyalti cukup meragukan. Terserah padamu. Xaldin sekarang ini sedang berada di benua Oriense. Saranku, kalau kamu menyelesaikan urusanmu, aku harap Shelke _the Transparent_ melakukan tugasnya sesuai keinginan Xemnas. Karena jika kamu mau memancing Xemnas... semakin cepat kamu mengurusi masalah _Fifth Ark_, semakin cepat juga Xemnas menampilkan diri."

Weiss terkekeh, kemudian dalam sekejap sudah muncul di belakang Zexion, jemari tangan kirinya menangkap Protomateria milik Vincent diikuti bisikan di telinga kiri Zexion, "Kamu bisa memberi lebih dari sekedar saran?"

Zexion menyunggingkan senyum manis kala menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Metodeku _terbatas_ pada ilusi, itu sekedar informasi."

Weiss menyamai senyum atas kalimat "penolakan" dari pemuda berambut biru tua. Ia tidak perduli dengan ilusi, ataupun informasi yang berbelit-belit... dan memutuskan melangkah pergi menuju barisan anak tangga. Kuja berjalan mengikuti si Pemimpin negara Deepground, sempat mengadu pandangan dengan pemuda berambut biru tua dan menampilkan senyum picik sewaktu mempapas sisi kiri pemuda yang bernama "Zexion".

Begitu kedua sosok tamu berada di luar pandangan,

DiZ mengarahkan sorot tatapan penuh penekanan arti pada peneliti muda yang memegang angka "VI" di dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi.

Zexion mengangguk, lalu menunjukkan Buku Retribution-nya yang kini terbuka. Kilau sebentuk bola; Protomateria yang tersebut "Materia Merah" melayang di atas pembatas dua sisi lembaran. Sementara di depan pintu terdekat mereka, Laxaeus menggeleng seketika bongkah es besar berisi Vincent ambruk ke lantai metal, dan Vexen berteriak dengan panik sembari mempertebal lapisan es.

Sejalan situasi di dalam basement mansion Healen Lodge...

Di depan, Cloud menyiapkan senjatanya saat aliran-aliran Lifestream membumbung keluar dari permukaan tanah dan dirinya cepat melesat seketika hujan tembakan terarah mengejarnya,

"HOOOO!" Seru Rosso _the Crimson_ kala melompat dan menghujamkan putaran senjata pedang bermata dua-nya dengan efek putaran energi,

Ledakan menghajar permukaan tanah dan menimbulkan groak. Cloud tidak menyia-nyiakan pose berdiri si wanita dan menghujamkan pedang besarnya. Rosso pun tidak kalah cekat, menarik kerah baju lawannya dan melemparkan pria itu ke sisi tebing dimana di bawah sana terdapat hutan dan air terjun,

Cloud menapak ke permukaan tebing dan berakhir melompat mundur ke udara saat bilah berwarna merah yang merupakan senjata "_gunblade_" milik lawannya menghancurkan sisi tebing. Situasi di bawah dan ketinggian bukan konsiderasi baginya selama menangkis tubi-tubi tembakan dengan versi dua pedang di tangan.

Di sisi Rosso,

Rosso diberi tugas oleh Ketuanya untuk menjauhkan Cloud Strife Shinra dari kawasan mansion, maka serangan putaran senjata-nya dijuruskan agar lawannya semakin jatuh ke arah hutan.

Sementara situasi di kota Edge, dan situasi Vincent beserta Cloud...

Di Puri Oblivion, bertempat dalam sebuah kamar...

"...Ngghh- Nnnhh! Mmmmffff! Ghh-"

Suara mengisi ruangan kamar, terdengar lelah dan stres,

Sedangkan Axel menyeringai saat mempercepat gerakan pinggul, barang pribadinya memberikan rangsangan maksimal ke seluruh indera perasa setiap kali memalu dengan ritme sekeras dan sedalam mungkin,

Sembari memandang tubuh mulus si Pangeran yang bertelanjang dada beserta kedua tangan yang terikat mati oleh rantai khusus milik Roxas... kedua pergelangan tangan itu terpaut pada kedua senjata Cakram-nya yang terpaku di tembok. Luar biasa, kaki kanan si Pangeran menggantung pada pundak kirinya dengan kuncian dari lingkar tangan kirinya, dan satu kaki lagi yang mengenakan balutan kain celana dipaksa tetap membuka dengan bantuan cengkeraman dari jemari tangan kanannya.

Bagian lebih luar biasa, mulut si Pangeran tertutup oleh kain hitam dan terikat di belakang kepala.

Ini pemandangan eksklusif, walau tidak mendekati versi... Riku.

Rambut dan kedua iris si Pangeran beberapa kali berubah mirip bunglon, namun menarik... karena semakin panas, situasi hati si Pangeran semakin terbaca. Dan kedalaman ini, ketat... sungguh ketat... Axel menyukai situasi _begini_ karena otot-otot halus yang mengapitnya benar-benar bereaksi alami untuknya.

Ia akan menghadapi "kematian" setelah ini. Yep, literal. Tapi Planet ini pun... _akan_ hancur. Pengalaman _ini_ tidak mungkin disia-siakan. Paling Roxas; Tuannya bakal menggamparnya.

"...MMMMFFFF! MMF- NGGHHHH- MMMMFFFF! MMMMFFFFFFF!"

Ditranslasikan: "Bajingan! Aku akan mencincangmu! Lepas!"

Itu diucapkan oleh si Moogle Kupo yang menonton penuh pandangan antusias pada kedua sosok yang bercin- Oh ralat, pemerkosaan di atas ranjang.

"...Ohh- Hampir- Nhh! Ohhh- Benar-benar... Ah- AHH!" Erang Axel dengan intonasi kenikmatan, disertai hentakan keras dan dalam sedalam-dalamnya,

Sementara Noctis memejam erat seketika merasakan cairan orgasme yang mengisi di dalamnya sungguh sepanas aliran magma dan itu... itu membuatnya menyusul orgasme karena sekejap... sekejap merangsang seluruh syarafnya ke detik klimaks secara spontan. Nikmat, sangat nikmat. Deskripsinya rancu, namun _memang_...

Nikmat.

Noctis membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat memandang wajah tampan Axel dimana tato tetes air di bawah kedua mata beserta garis kedua mata itu... _bisa_ dibilang menarik.

Otaknya pasti berimajinasi. Setidaknya itu penyangkalan dari benak Noctis.

Axel tersenyum dengan khas santai kala mendesah dan menghabiskan pengeluarannya dengan gerakan lambat, lalu menarik barang kepemilikannya dari benam. Si Pangeran mengerang pelan sewaktu cairan orgasme milik Axel sedikit menyiprat ke paha kirinya karena benda itu masih setegang dan sekeras... situasi awal.

"Mm? Aku mendapatkan nada kekecewaan?" Goda Axel, sewaktu menyingkirkan penutup mulut si Pangeran.

"...Berani menyebarkan ini... aku... akan membunuhmu..." Ucap Noctis setengah terenggah-engah.

Axel membalas, "Tenang saja. Aku mengingat itu, jelas tidak mau nama baikku tercemar. Cintaku _masih_ untuk Riku. Kamu pun sama, kan? Anggap saja ini kisah romansa tentang cinta yang tidak terbalas. Kita sama-sama membantu." Lalu membungkuk dan menjilat cairan orgasme milik si Pangeran yang belepotan di seputar pak perut... kemudian mengulum kepala "barang" si Pangeran dengan aksi oral yang manis sekaligus membantu membersihkan.

Noctis menghela nafas panjang kala menikmati alur lidah yang lihai. Makhluk bernama "Axel" ini terlalu bebal untuk diancam. Ketimbang mengurusi soal ini... ingatannya berkutat pada Sphere yang tadi dicari Axel,

"Hei... Sphere Ventus... ada di Xemnas...?" Tanya Noctis.

Axel hanya, "Hm?" Kemudian meminta tolong pada Moogle Kupo untuk mengambilkan kotak tisu, dan beranjak menarik kedua senjata Cakram-nya dan menghilangkan kedua senjatanya. Berikutnya mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di sebelah si Pangeran,

"Aku hanya mendengar. Sphere itu adalah Sphere langka. Ventus..." Axel menghentikan kalimatnya, lalu menerima kotak tisu dari si Moogle Kupo dan membersihkan barang pribadinya sambil melanjutkan,

"Rumor dari beberapa makhluk tua di alam Kegelapan... Ventus adalah Chaos, _dulu_. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa terdapat masalah _rupa_ seperti penjelasanmu tentang adikmu. Bagaimanapun, Vanitas adalah Vanitas _selayaknya_ dulu. Xemnas meminta kami semua untuk tidak menyentuh siapapun di dalam keluarga Xehanort, sampai Chaos dan Omega hadir. Chaos adalah pemegang kunci alam Kegelapan, rencana master adalah merebut kunci itu dengan menggunakan Riku sebagai tandingan Vanitas. Aku... kemarin ingin merubah Riku sebagai Pelayan abadi-ku. Entah takdir dari Etro, ataupun peran lainnya... Meski aku tidak mengerti, kenapa harus membiarkan Riku kehilangan segalanya. Karena jika Riku mengetahui kebenaran, Riku akan sangat- sangat- SANGAT marah. Ragnarok bukanlah versi bagus bagi mental yang tidak stabil."

Noctis menghancurkan lilitan rantai yang mengikat pergelangannya, kemudian mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari menanyakan, "Kenapa Riku? Karena relasi keluarga Xehanort? Intinya, kenapa harus adikku?"

Axel menggosok-gosok rambutnya, berikutnya menjawab, "Xehanort mempunyai Proyek Jenova- Chaos dan Omega. Selama Xehanort bersama Hojo, Xemnas mempelajarinya dan mensuport kebutuhan Xehanort. Xemnas temanmu saat itu, bukan? Xemnas juga meletakkan Sphere Hojo pada si Weiss. Luxord yang memberitahuku soal itu, informasinya dari Vexen. Soal Vanitas... mungkin obsesi. Bukankah kamu mengetahui tingkah adikmu?"

Noctis menghela nafas panjang, dan mengambil kotak tisu dari tangan Axel disertai perkataan, "Ya. Vanitas adalah Vanitas selayaknya dulu. Berarti menurutmu, yang tersebut rupa... merupakan _bagian_ dari Chaos. Sesuai informasimu, ber-iris kuning... Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Vanitas. Mereka adalah Vampir. Definisi Omega kemungkinannya adalah alam Kegelapan itu sendiri."

Axel mengangguk, lalu menekankan, "Aku tidak tahu maksud Proyek Jenova- Chaos dan Omega milik Xehanort, namun kupikir itu hanya kamuflase, semacam sandi. Cerberus; si Weiss yang memegang pedang Surga dan pedang Daratan, terhubung kebangkitan Vanitas sendiri... menurutku juga sudah diprediksikan oleh Xemnas. Semuanya terlalu bertepatan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ide dari Xemnas. Ruangan Repose juga tidak ada apa-apa."

Noctis tertegun, dan menuturkan dengan nada dongeng,

"Apa yang hilang seharusnya tidak dapat diperoleh kembali. Masalahnya, Dewa-Dewi bermain disini. Kamu bilang Etro beserta takdir. Pada legenda-legenda lama, terkisah dari para fal'Cie... Bhunivelze takut dengan Etro sehingga menciptakan Pulse. Pulse mempersiapkan senjata yang tersebut Ark dan memisahkan kelima Ark di penjuru Planet. Valkyrie seharusnya milik Etro, karena legacy, hati Etro dibagikan pada mereka. Tapi Ragnarok adalah ciptaan pertama milik Etro. Ace bercerita tentang hati, jiwa, cinta... yang dibagikan oleh Riku. Kalau begitu, hati pertama milik Riku diberikan pada siapa?"

Axel kini tersenyum diiringi sahutan, "Sora adalah Vanitas, dan Vanitas adalah Sora."

Noctis menggeleng, dan menimpal, "Sora memegang hati pertama milik Riku. Itu akan sangat berbahaya dengan situasi Valhalla yang memiliki _Fifth Ark_; Ark terakhir. Aku harus mengadakan pertemuan kembali dengan para tetua keluarga Fleuret. Sepertinya persiapan untuk invasi akan dialihkan ke negara Valhalla."

Setelah membersihkan barang kepemilikannya berikut teritori tempat Axel meninggalkan "jejak", Noctis mengenakan segala perlengkapan pakaian.

Axel memperhatikan si Pangeran. Kala berdiri, api-api merah membalut tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan membentuk perlengkapan khas Organisasi. Ia segera mengucap, "Aku akan mencari Xemnas."

Moogle Kupo mengikuti Portal Kegelapan milik Axel. Sedangkan Noctis memilih menggunakan sihir "Teleport" ke Ruangan Kristal negara Tenebrae.

Sejalan situasi Axel dan Noctis...

Di sebuah pesawat besar bernama "SeeD" yang terbang di langit tinggi... dimana putaran cincin berbentuk jalinan-jalinan dengan energi empat buah Kristal Kuning yang dimanifes dengan teknik Kristal dari perusahaan Fabula Nova Crystallis sesuai sistematis energi milik benua Gran Pulse dan benua Oriense...

Taman Balamb berdekorasi keindahan alam yang sempurna bersanding teknologi modern,

Pada kawasan area gerbang depan,

Xemnas memandang langit biru yang membentang luas.

"...Sebentar lagi, Xemnas."

Xemnas tidak menoleh pada sumber suara milik pria yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Suara itu berat; seberat menantikan perputaran detik demi detik yang semakin dekat dengan kata "rencana".

"Ya." Ucap Xemnas tanpa beralih dari posisinya berdiri.

"Begitu DiZ mengaktifkan imitasi Gerbang Tunggal, semuanya akan berada di tanganmu. Aku... ingin melihat apa yang kamu bisa dengan semua itu." Ucap pria itu lagi.

Xemnas menyahuti, "Semuanya sudah matang. Aku pun menantikanmu kembali... padaku."

Garis senyum terlukis pada wajah berumur sekitar 35-an. Wajah yang termasuk tampan... bila separuh dari keseluruhan itu tidak tertutup oleh kain putih.

"_Nobody_." Kata pria itu.

Xemnas kini memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian berkata, "As akan memenuhi takdirnya, seperti aku akan memenuhi takdirku."

Bertepatan pengakhir tanda "titik", gulungan Portal Kegelapan membawa sosok Xemnas tanpa meninggalkan bekas kehadiran.

Pria dengan separuh wajah tertutup kain putih itu mengarahkan wajah pada seorang pria berpakaian ala samurai yang muncul tidak jauh di samping. Maka pertanyaan dikemukakan,

"Kamu mengenakan _itu_, _lagi_?"

Pria samurai dengan sepatu boot berdesain zirah. Rambut hitam dengan kuncir itu mengalun oleh hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Wajah berkumis beserta janggut berbentuk segitiga dibawah garis bibir bawah itu menampilkan senyum nakal kala bicara,

"Kamu bicara seakan-akan aku hendak merusak pestamu."

Master Eraqus kini menopangkan senjata pedang bernama "_Grim Reaper_" pada pundak kanannya, dan bicara kembali,

"Situasi ini terlalu sayang untuk kulewatkan. Aku ingin bermain dengan Cerberus, _lagi_. Lagipula ketiga muridku dibawa-bawa oleh Vanitas. _Heh._ Aneh-aneh saja ide dia. Tapi aku harus mencari dimana Sphere Ventus, bukan? Menghancurkannya untuk sekali, dan selamanya."

Pria dengan separuh wajah tertutup kain putih itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum diiringi kalimat,

"Terserah apa maumu, Bhunivelze."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**Saya sudah bicara kalau alur cerita ini akan **_**sedikit**_** kompleks, namun Kingdom Heart **_**memang**_** kompleks. Ditambah FF, **_**lebih**_** kompleks. Kingdom Heart "slash" FF? Ohoho~ Yaoi dan seks! Dobel- Dobel- DOBEL kompleks! *Author super hepi masangin Axel/Noctis* **

**Lagipula, tema kategori adalah "Suspense" dicampur kisah "Supernatural" dan "Fantasy" juga "Action/Adventure" plus "Romance" dan sedikit "Drama". *Hayah, diborong semua* Sayang tidak ada "Misteri" ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pengambilan nama tempat<span>: **

**Puri Oblivion - (KH II - KH: Chain of Memories)**

**Deepground - (FF VII: Dirge of Cerberus). **

**Cetra, Edge, Healen Lodge - (FF VII). **

**SeeD, Balamb Garden - (FF VIII).**

**Gaia - (FF IX). **

**Spira, Zanarkand, Hutan Macalania, Padang Tundara, pesawat Celcius - (FF X dan FF X-2). **

**Archylite Steppe, Palamecia, Nautilus, Cocoon - (FF XIII). **

**Tenebrae - (FF XIII Versus).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Karakter<span>: **

**Protagonis: Riku. **

**Antagonis: Vanitas.**

**Relasi Riku: **

** Sora, Kairi, Namin****é****, Roxas, Axel - (KH II). Neku Sakuraba - (KH 3D).**

** Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid Highwind, Nanaki - (FF VII).**

** Weiss the Immaculate, Rosso the Crimson, Azul the Cerulean, Shelke the Transparent - (FF VII: Dirge of Cerberus).**

** Ace, King, Queen, Nine, Eight, Deuce - (FF Type 0). **

** Seifer, Squall - (FF VIII).**

** Kuja, Vivi - (FF IX).**

** Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Gippal, Balarai - (FF X dan FF X-2). **

** Vaan - (FF XII).**

** Claire Farron/Lightning, Vanille dan Fang, Sazh, Hope, Snow, Yaag Rosch - (FF XIII).**

** Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ignis, Prompto, Gladious - (FF XIII Versus).**

**Relasi Vanitas: **

** Kecuali Roxas dan Axel: Organization XIII - (KH II dan KH Chain of Memories). **

** DiZ - (KH II).**

** Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus... sebagai boneka.**

**Tipe "Somebody":**

** Ragnarok: Riku.**

** Etro: Namin****é****.**

** Paradox: Neku Sakuraba.**

** Cerberus: Weiss **_**the Immaculate**_**, Nero **_**the Sable**_**, Vincent Valentine.**

** Bhunivelze: Master Eraqus.**

** Pulse: Valkyrie Valhalla.**

**Karakter yang sudah mati: Xehanort, Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, Nero **_**the Sable**_**, Serah Farron, Yaag Rosch.**

**Posisi karakter hingga kini:**

** Riku di Hutan Macalania.**

** Vanitas di Istana Valhalla.**

** DiZ, Zexion, Laxaeus, Vexen... Weiss dan Kuja, (Rosso vs. Cloud), Vincent - status: unknown... di mansion Healen Lodge.**

** Roxas, Ignis, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Gippal, Balarai, Wakka dan Lulu... di Padang Tundara, sedang menuju ke Zanarkand.**

** Tifa, Yuffie, Nanaki, Cid sedang menuju ke mansion Healen Lodge.**

** Claire Farron/Lightning menuju ke Istana Valhalla.**

** Vanille dan Fang, Sazh, Hope... sudah sampai di padang rumput Archylite Steppe untuk teleport ke Istana Valhalla.**

**Prompto, Gladious, Kelas Zero, Seifer, Vaan, Shelke **_**the Transparent**_** menuju Istana Valhalla.**

** (Squall, Snow) vs. (Marluxia, Xigbar, Larxene, Demyx) vs. (Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Ventus) di Istana Valhalla.**

** Xemnas sempat di Balamb Garden.**

** Axel mencari Xemnas.**

** Noctis kembali ke Tenebrae.**

**Sistem cerita: Portal Kegelapan, Teleporter, Kristal, Summon, Eidolon mode Gestalt. (No Keyblade meski terdapat pengambilan nama pedang milik Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Master Eraqus- yang maunya diberi Chaos Ripper... terpaksa ganti Grim Ripper)**

**Pairing hingga saat ini: **

**Riku x Sora.**

**Sora x Kairi.**

**Kadaj x Riku - saudara kembar sableng.**

**7 Anti-Sora x Riku.**

**Vanitas x Riku.**

**Axel x Roxas.**

**Axel x Riku.**

**Riku x Seifer dan Seifer x Riku.**

**Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Marluxia x Riku.**

**Vanitas x Kairi.**

**Snow x Axel.**

**King x Riku x Nine.**

**Weiss _the Immaculate_ x Riku.**

**Axel x Noctis.**

**Status cerita: Riku sudah memperoleh gambaran "memori" miliknya, namun bukan "perasaan" karena hanya "melihat" berkat aliran-aliran **_**Lifestream**_**. Sekarang, Riku benar- benar- BENAR ngamuk. O yeah!**

**Bab selanjutnya... yup, klimaks dan penentuan. Akhirnya... T_T**

**Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ^^**


	23. XXIII

Sol sepatu kets ceper bercorak tiga garis hitam memijak jalinan permukaan lantai batu,

_**I. Don't. Love. You.  
>I don't.<strong>_

Kain celana panjang jeans baggy mengayun seiring langkah,

_**I don't care about love anymore  
>It hurts as pain re-opens the sore<br>Because you just sit there...**_

Ratusan gemulai bulu-bulu tiga pasang sayap berupa tarian serat-serat hijau berliput kemilau gugusan bintang berupa garis-garis putih... semuanya terseret bak kain gaun dan titik-titik bening kehijauan serupa _Pyreflies_ berterbangan mengiringi setiapnya,

_**Staring  
>Searching...<strong>_

Alunan kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak berkilau oleh sinar mentari hangat jam "9" lewat "23" pagi,

_**For something thats wrong with me  
>It might be harder to find<br>Since I don't have much of anything...**_

Air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi di wajah tampan kala alunan rambut perak yang menutupi sisi kanan dan kiri wajah... selama sekujur tubuh berperawakan tinggi, langsing dan atletis dirudung gejolak aura hitam berbaur aura putih penuh keindahan lambang pembawa kematian.

_**I don't want these thoughts anymore  
>They haunt and break and I am a fucking whore<br>Because...**_

Wajah-wajah terperangah milik keempat sosok yang baru berlari keluar dari lorong ruangan media "Teleporter" berdesain rangka metal baja. Bahkan _juga_ keempat sosok berpakaian jaket khas Organisasi, dan kedelapan sosok yang berdiri di pelataran depan pintu utama dimana enam remaja di antaranya memakai pakaian seragam khas Akademi sihir Peristylium Suzaku, beserta...

_**You. Just. Sit. There.**_

Lidah merah muda menyusur pada barisan gigi runcing di dalam rongga mulut yang terbuka dengan penampilan rekah seringai pada wajah pemuda berambut biru tua bertatanan "_spike_", dan pemuda itu membenahi posisi duduk di atas kursi tahta, menyandarkan punggung dan membuka kedua kakinya dengan rona "undangan" selama...

_**Staring**_**.**

Kedua iris kuning milik Vanitas berbinar penuh intrik arti penantian dan...

_**Searching.**_

...Kerinduan mendalam terhadap perasaan,

Permainan,

Pertaruhan.

_**To imprint yourself  
>And use it all against me.<strong>_

_Mereka_,

Vanitas dan Riku,

Riku dan Sora.

Yang mana saja penjabaran "refleksi" dan "asli",

Dan Riku...

_**I would have given you everything  
>But I'm tired of myself<br>Entirely.**_

...Kali ini memilih "jatuh" dan membawa serta _kedua_ langit-_nya_!

**XXIII.**

"_**The Quiet Freak."**_

Vanille, Fang, Hope, Sazh, Snow mengerang perih sekaligus syok dan terjatuh ke permukaan lantai hampir bersamaan seketika lambang-lambang tato l'Cie bersinar terang disertai variasi lingkaran-lingkaran anugerah dari ikatan masing-masing Eidolon yang tersimpan dalam tato l'Cie,

Bahkan keenam anggota Kelas Zero mendapatkan tato l'Cie melalui Dewa Suzaku yang akhirnya turun untuk memilih,

Ace memandang tangan kirinya, King memegang sisi leher kanannya, Queen menatap tidak percaya pada paha kanannya dimana rok agak tersibak karena efek api, Eight terduduk di permukaan pelataran batu saat punggungnya digrafir, Deuce melihat kemilau api pada pusat dadanya,

Seluruh senjata milik keenam anggota Kelas Zero terbalut api,

Para pejuang l'Cie diberi "Fokus" dari Dewa Pulse, yaitu mendukung Riku Xehanort sampai menjadi Ragnarok.

Sementara itu,

Rentet tembakan dari persenjataan berat milik para prajurit militer PSICOM sama sekali tidak memberikan efek bagi Riku yang tetap berjalan tanpa kebutuhan konsentrasi sihir. Kepingan-kepingan kaca kubah pelindung khas-nya berguguran di sekitarnya. Penging selongsong peluru berkelas kaliber yang terus berjatuhan di permukaan lantai batu bukanlah keperdulian,

Karena pemikiran mereka hanya satu,

"Monster."

Riku tidak keberatan menerima gelar itu. Masih banyak lagi julukannya, dan dirinya merasa tidak keberatan karena _mereka_ tidak mau meninggalkannya. Mwynn berada di dalamnya, mengisinya dengan tidak terhitung dari sejarah, kronologi, memori, situasi... dan berbagai macam rasio kemungkinan, pertimbangan, _keharusan_, bahkan jawaban. _Semua_... disana dan disini _berbeda_.

Ya. Ia total terperangkap di antara dua jalan. Kini _kedua_ langit membatasinya sejauh mata memandang.

Lalu _ini_.

Tanpa berhenti, kedua mata Riku menyisir pandangan pada setiap perseorangan berpakaian ketat bergaris-garis kuning ala Tsviet. Semua raut yang berada di balik topeng memaparkan kebencian dan ketakutan karena dirinya adalah Ragnarok, legenda bahwa Monster _ini_ akan menghancurkan Dunia- Planet ini; Planet yang mereka pijaki; Planet tempat mereka berkeluarga; Planet tempat mereka...

Hidup.

Pengertiannya... _terlalu_ jauh. Realitanya berdiri... _karena_ "takdir". Harga dari kekuatan dan tubuh yang dipakainya ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Etro menciptakannya? Kenapa "kehancuran" menjadi bagian darinya? Kenapa Xehanort meneruskan cerita? Kenapa keluarga, bukanlah keluarga?

Replika pun memiliki rasa, perasaan, dan _nyata_. Kakak-kakaknya selalu ada untuknya, bukan? Hingga sekarang... Hingga detik _ini_...

...Walau hati-nya tiada.

"Kosong".

_Simple_ dan _Clean_?

Pada bagian mana, Sora?

Yang mana...?

Riku berharap... mampu mendefinisikan bentuk dari "warna" hitam pemberian Sora.

_Mereka_ menginginkan "Kunci". _Mereka_ menginginkan "Hati". _Mereka_ menginginkan Chaos. _Mereka_ menginginkan Omega di dalam kuasanya. Kenapa, Etro?

Kegelapan dan Terang _selalu_ berada pada dua sisi, bukan? Dimana "bayangan" untuknya kalau posisinya berada pada "refleksi"?

"_Chaos_..."

"_Chaos_... _disana_... _disana_... _disana_..."

Bisikan lembut milik Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie mengalun sepanjang aliran-aliran _Lifestream_. Kedua mata Riku semakin berlinang, air matanya terus mengalir seperti langkahnya saat ini.

Vanitas Caelum...

Ventus...

Materia...

Sphere...

Bahkan dirinya... _adalah_ Replika.

Xehanort memberinya label "terbatas" karena dirinya berkualitas imitasi bagi Chaos dan Omega.

_Remnant_.

_Marionette_.

Pertahanannya untuk membendung segala kenyataan... adalah maju dan memastikan acuan,

Seperti _ini_.

Ya.

Tubuh Riku memudar dalam bayangan sinar,

Para prajurit militer PSICOM menghentikan tembakan secara serempak, hanya bisa saling menatap saat si Monster telah tampil di atas kepala patung Dewa Pulse yang dikelilingi oleh patung-patung Valkryie di seputar kolam di tengah-tengah taman, dan sayap-sayap _Lifestream_ pertunjukan berkah "Dunia" membentang raksasa dalam rentang penuh pesona "warna" daratan, samudera, dan bintang.

Awan-awan di atas benua Gran Pulse langsung menghitam, menggulung dan berputar dengan pusat di atas teritori Istana Valhalla. Gemuruh disertai kilatan-kilatan petir hitam di segala penjuru langit... saling menyambar, saling merengkuh selayaknya cakar dan mengais, menarik keseluruhan awan dari batas cakrawala pada...

...Dirinya.

Riku memejam,

Dua pedang katana Souba terbentuk, melayang di sisi kiri adalah milik Kadaj dan melayang di sisi kanan adalah miliknya. Keduanya dialiri oleh kekuatan Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie,

Elemen Terang beserta elemen-elemen keturunan dari Terang melibat kedua bilah pedang katana Souba milik Kadaj. Elemen Kegelapan beserta elemen-elemen keturunan dari Kegelapan melibat kedua bilah pedang katana Souba miliknya.

Sejalan itu, api-api hitam menggaris dalam bentuk acak di permukaan jalinan lantai batu kawasan di seputar denah bangunan Istana Valhalla dan memotong semua jalur dari pepohonan, dedaunan taman maze, kolam... hingga tembok-tembok gerbang.

Peralatan berat bertenaga Kristal milik para prajurit militer PSICOM telah disiapkan untuk bersiaga di setiap gerbang; otomatis terbuka dan sekejap, kaca-kaca besar mengukung sampai gerbang terluar batas kawasan Istana sekaligus menyiagakan barikade di antara reruntuhan puing akibat serangan api-api hitam tadi agar kerusakan tidak menyebar.

Di pelataran tepat tidak jauh dari ruangan depan Istana Utama Valhalla,

Deuce mengaktifkan segala macam jenis perlindungan sihir berelemen Terang dari _Aura_, _Trance_, _Protect_ berupa lingkaran bola pada area pijakan para anggota Kelas Zero beserta Seifer dan Vaan. Api-api hitam menabrak beberapa kali, namun Deuce memupuk keyakinan selama mengalunkan melodi dari senjata serulingnya,

Kepercayaan,

_Kami disini._

Riku kini mendesah saat membuka kedua matanya, mendongakkan wajah dan memandang awan-awan kelabu... abu-abu.

Tetes demi tetes, titik-titik rintik air berjatuhan dari langit... menerpa daratan benua Gran Pulse sekaligus memadamkan amukan api-api hitam.

Apa Etro menangis untuk legacy-_nya_; Valhalla? Atau...

Untuk dirinya?

Karena...

Perlawanan terhadap Dunia akan segera dimulai...

..._Juga_ terhadapnya.

...

Di ruangan depan Istana Utama Valhalla...

Vanille menatap Fang, Hope, Sazh... kemudian menggeleng diikuti perkataan terbata,

"Aku... TIDAK MAU! Serah gugur demi segalanya, kenyataan... Pulse _hanyalah_ Dewa! Sebatas ITU! Aku- Aku akan bertahan untuk Planet dan mengembalikan Hati Etro dari Ragnarok kepada daratan Valhalla!"

"Vanille!" Teriak Fang, saat Vanille berlari keluar ke pelataran yang basah oleh air hujan, kemudian memanggil Eidolon-nya melalui tato l'Cie yang berada di pangkal paha kirinya. Formasi sihir besar langsung terbentuk di tempat pijakan.

Bertepatan Eidolon Hecatoncheir muncul di depan jembatan, Vanille melompat dari pelataran dan Eidolon Hecatoncheir menangkap Vanille. Begitu Vanille diturunkan, acung senjata bernama "_Binding Rod_" pada Riku Xehanort yang berada di tengah kolam berbentuk puing-puing dimana air dari kolam menggenang sepanjang kawasan taman maze yang porak-poranda,

"Kumohon! MUSNAHKAN!" Seru Vanille.

Eidolon Hecantoncheir sempat menggeram karena dalam pengelihatannya, pemuda bernama "Riku Xehanort" yang berdiri di atas kepala patung Dewa Pulse itu berada dalam "Fokus". Tapi dirinya terikat sumpah pada si Penjinak. Duri-duri mesin segera ditancapkan ke permukaan batu dengan serangan jarak jauh,

Riku pun memanggil Aeon-nya,

Seiring guguran debu-debu salju, Aeon Shiva hadir dengan pose molek di depan Tuannya dan memasang lapisan-lapisan es pada permukaan jalinan batu yang hancur beserta segala aliran genangan air dari bekas desain kolam yang hancur. Hujan membantu daya kekuatan es, dan serangan Eidolon Hecatoncheir tertahan pakem tanpa menimbulkan kerusakan apapun.

Vanille segera memerintahkan Eidolon-nya untuk berposisi Gestalt Gauge, kemudian melompat naik dan duduk di punggung Eidolon-nya seiring kedua senjata api mesin berputar dan bersinar dengan pengumpulan energi,

Sejalan itu,

"...!" Aeon Shiva tidak menyangka saat miasma hitam milik Tuannya melibat sekujur tubuh es-nya dan sekejap,

Lapisan-lapisan baja dalam versi mesin membalut pada kedua tangan, lingkar dada sampai pinggul dan teritori privat tanpa menghilangkan sisi feminim keindahan seorang wanita miliknya. Dengan kondisi melayang... permukaan yang tertutup lapisan es-nya kini penuh oleh ratusan jalinan kabel berbahan metal tersambung pada lapisan-lapisan baja di kedua kakinya sampai kedua paha sekaligus rambutnya. Lalu di belakangnya... sebentuk enam cincin berbahan metal berukuran separuh lingkaran bersusun dengan variasi jarak, mereka bergerak mengelilinginya dengan rotasi berbeda-beda dan dapat dikendalikan sesuai keinginan performa.

Sedangkan Riku telah berdiri di depan Aeon-nya disertai ucapan pelan, "Kamu hibrid Aeon-Eidolon pertama yang kuciptakan tanpa terikat komando dariku. _Tolong_... bertahanlah untukku, Shiva."

"..." Shiva menatap sayu pada Tuannya yang berniat-

Untuk sedetik, Shiva memejam erat. Berakhir mengangguk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Masing-masing tiga bentuk cincin separuh lingkaran menyebar di sisi kanannya dan di sisi kirinya,

Bertepatan Eidolon Hecatoncheir menembakkan "beam" bertenaga dasyat,

Riku memudar dalam bayangan sinar, dan muncul sambil berjalan di pelataran menuju lowong pintu ruangan depan Istana Utama Valhalla. Alunan _Lifestream_ yang mengikuti Riku benar-benar seperti tarian... _teror_.

Sementara itu,

Shiva memfokuskan sihir berelemen Es pada keenam bentuk cincin separuh lingkaran dan menggerakkan mereka sebagai pelindung saat tembakan "beam" milik Eidolon Hecantoncheir tadi menghantam, berikutnya Shiva menggerakkan cincin-cincin itu kembali secara kecanggihan teknologi mesin yang bersanding sempurna dengan keunikan ciri khas Aeon.

"..." Fang menatap tidak percaya pada bentuk Aeon Shiva serupa Eidolon, dan masing-masing cincin separuh lingkaran itu diberdirikan seiring terbuka dalam porsi vertikal... menampilkan rangka-rangka kokoh beserta jejeran bentuk-bentuk bilah pedang yang teraliri energi es, dan sekejap,

Garis-garis es dari sihir "_Blizzaga_" menghajar Eidolon Hecatoncheir berkali-kali. Berikutnya masing-masing cincin separuh lingkaran itu di layangkan pada lawan dan diformasikan pada dua di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri Eidolon Hecatoncheir. Kemudian dua buah memposisikan diri di tengah cincin yang membentuk lingkaran utuh; mirip busur... jejeran bentuk-bentuk bilah pedang itu bertindak sebagai anak panah dan menyerang bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda,

Pada puncak klimaks dari rantai serangan, Shiva menjejerkan keenam cincin separuh lingkaran itu ke sekeliling Eidolon Hecatoncheir dimana semuanya berputar bak badai dengan kecepatan maksimal disertai berangkap-rangkap sayatan-sayatan dari partikel debu-debu es yang membumbung hingga ke udara.

Suara teriakan Vanille membuat Fang memanggil Eidolon Bahamut melalui tato l'Cie di lengan kanannya, untuk melawan apapun yang dilawan oleh Vanille.

Sejalan itu,

Snow Villiers berusaha menghindar saat pemuda berambut merah muda menghujamkan senjata Scythe sehingga menyebabkan seperempat lantai di ruangan sebelum ruangan tahta hancur bercuatan bak ranjau berduri. Otak Snow sedang ribet mengolah soal "Fokus". Mendukung sampai menjadi Ragnarok? Ia sempat menyaksikan sekilas bagaimana kemampuan si Riku. Itu BELUM versi Ragnarok?

Apa Dewa Pulse gila? Istana Valhalla akan hancur berantakan, bahkan benua Gran Pulse ini!

"Snow! Fokuskan Nix dan Stiria untuk mengambil Kairi!" Seru Squall Leonhart seraya menembakkan energi dari senjata Gunblade pada-

"..." Squall terhenyak seketika menoleh ke pria berjaket hitam khas Organisasi dengan tutup mata ala bajak laut... tembakan laser dari pria itu berhasil menghancurkan sisi kanan pelindung kepala milik salah satu sosok berbaju zirah unik.

Kedua mata Squall terbuka lebar seketika melihat alunan rambut coklat bertatanan khas... Terra?

...Dan "Terra" menyunggingkan senyum seolah-olah menanggapi reaksi Squall, kemudian pedang besar yang dipegang oleh "Terra" dihempaskan menghajar lantai dan pilar-pilar batu berelemen Tanah merebak pada siapapun Vampir sial yang berada di dalam serangan area-nya,

Marluxia dan Xigbar cekat menghindar, namun bola-bola energi dari sosok ramping berbaju zirah bertubuh ramping selayaknya wanita; menyerangnya dari segala arah,

Sedangkan "Terra" membuka helm penutup dan membuangnya. Lalu tiba-tiba menghantamkan pedang bernama "_Chaos Ripper_" ke sisi tembok tepat Squall mundur. Squall benar-benar syok seperti melihat hantu sewaktu jemari berlibat bahan metal kesatuan perlengkapan zirah, meraba sisi rahang kanannya.

"Te-" Kalimat Squall terpotong oleh tindakan "Terra" yang langsung maju, men-

"...!" Squall semakin berlipat-lipat syok seketika pertemuan antara mulut terjadi, dan cara _ini-_

Snow tidak sengaja melihat adegan "pelecehan" itu- walau jelas, pemimpin perusahaan Shinra itu _tampaknya_... menikmati. Tapi musuh adalah musuh, apalagi elemen Kegelapan menghabitasi secara dominan. Snow menarik Nix dan Stiria dalam Gestalt Gauge. Menaiki, berikutnya melajukan motornya ke tengah-tengah pertarungan dan memutarkan motornya,

Beliung badai es kontan membubarkan konsentrasi para lawan,

Sekaligus membuat "Terra" menjauh dari Squall dan menyerang Snow karena sesi-nya diganggu mentah-mentah.

Di sisi Demyx, benar-benar serius mati-matian menghadapi sosok berbaju zirah unik; sosok yang terkecil ini. Serangan lawannya terlalu cepat dan mempunyai serangan rantai kombo berkualitas brutal. Seketika lawannya menyalurkan tenaga pada pedangnya dengan maksud tembakan "canon",

Tiba-tiba tombak biru khas menembus bidang dada lawannya sampai merajam keluar dari punggung. Tidak sekali, berkali-kali sampai sosok berbaju zirah unik itu tersungkur ambruk.

Namun sosok itu bangun seperti ditarik berdiri mirip... boneka.

Xaldin segera memanggil tombak-tombak baru sewaktu sosok berbaju zirah unik itu menarik tombak-tombak bernama "Lindworm" miliknya semudah menyembuhkan diri, walau situasi zirah unik itu tetap dalam kondisi rusak.

Demyx menoleh pada pria pemegang angka "III" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi, dan menanyakan, "Xal! Lima-"

"Area sistem, di bawah kolam. Saïx sudah disana." Potong Xaldin sambil maju menyerang lawan si pemuda pemegang angka "IX" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi, menggantikan bertepatan Demyx membuka Portal Kegelapan dan menghilang dari arena pertarungan.

Sementara itu,

Di area pelataran...

Rintik hujan beralih deras. Tim Ace masih terlindung oleh sihir berelemen Terang milik Deuce. Tapi Ace serius takut sewaktu Tuannya terus berjalan menuju lowong pintu utama tanpa memperdulikan Kelas Zero, Seifer, ataupun menanyakan siapa Vaan.

Tuannya seperti "Tuhan",

Diam,

Dan mengerti segalanya.

Yang membedakan adalah "posisi" karena di bawah; _disini_ adalah Neraka.

"Riku!" Seru Seifer saat keluar dari area bola perlindungan milik Deuce, dan menghadang Riku sambil meminta dengan sangat,

"Riku, sadarlah! Ini tidak lebih selain pancingan untukmu berubah menjadi Ragnarok! Semua ini memiliki pengendali, dan siapapun dia pasti menanti kesempatan untuk menarik benang-benang takdir milikmu; mengendalikanmu! Riku! Kumohon! Aku adalah Pelayan abadi-mu yang pertama. Aku... _sungguh_ menyayangimu, bahkan saat semasa bermain bersama Sora dan Kairi. Sora, Riku! Sora; sahabatmu... Apa kamu masih mengingatnya? Sifat manjanya? Semuanya... _kita_, Riku!"

Atas penyebutan "Sora" dan "Kairi",

Riku terpaksa berhenti dan memandang wajah pemuda berambut pirang cepak di depannya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian mengucap pelan, "Maafkan aku, Seifer."

"...!" Seifer nyaris tidak berkedip sewaktu tubuhnya terpelanting oleh kekuatan tidak kasat mata, dan terlempar ke dalam ruangan terdepan, berikutnya tersungkur di lantai seiring darah muncrat dari sekujur tubuh dimana sayatan-sayatan entah ada sedari kapan. Beruntung Deuce sigap menyembuhkannya sehingga ia bisa berdiri kembali.

Dan _itu_..

Kedua iris _aquamarine_ yang berkaca-kaca, pekat oleh kesedihan dan kemurkaan... kepedihan... kebencian sekaligus kekalutan akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berujung pada Dewi Etro. Warna itu selalu penuh binar keindahan yang luar biasa, dan _sekarang_...

Kenapa, Riku? Kenapa harus _begini_? KENAPA?

Sedangkan Riku tertegun saat melihat apa "favorit" si Seifer darinya. Iapun menawarkan dengan suara kalem, "Seifer, kamu suka mataku? Kamu menginginkannya?"

"..." Seifer memicing tepat jemari tangan kiri Riku meraba mata kiri sendiri, dan-

"RIKU!" Teriak Ace sebareng darah muncrat, dan otot-otot beserta syaraf-syaraf yang terhubung bola mata kiri Riku... mengalun keluar.

Deuce menutup mulutnya dengan jemari tangan kiri begitu menyaksikan mata kiri Tuannya berlubang meluberkan darah. Hujan menyapu, membawa aliran merah menjadi distorsi warna terhadap putih, kuning, biru... seiring butiran-butiran air mengalir dari kumpulan-kumpulan helai perak yang lepek.

Sedangkan Queen memalingkan wajah karena tidak berani memandang Tuannya yang seperti ini; segila ini; serusak ini; sepilu ini. King, Nine, Eight, Vaan... para pemuda lainnya itu tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa melihat bagaimana si Riku seakan-akan tidak mempunyai perasaan sakit.

Riku menyodorkan bola mata kirinya yang berada di telapak tangan kirinya diiringi ucapan bernada ketenangan "warna" danau yang tidak berdasar, "Seifer, untukmu."

Seifer memejam erat atas tingkah temannya- Tuannya.

"Apa kurang, Seifer? Apa aku harus memberikan jiwaku padamu untuk menunjukkan bahwa jiwaku telah tertanda namamu?" Tanya Riku, lagi-lagi menggunakan intonasi tragedi selayaknya berperan di atas panggung bertema cerita "Romeo dan Juliet".

"HENTIKAN INI!" Bentak Seifer,

Kemudian Seifer membuka kedua mata, dan memohon, "Kamu bukan boneka _mereka_, Riku. Hentikan semua ini..."

Riku mencoba mengukir senyum, namun bagi mereka yang memandang... dirinya bak boneka porselen yang hancur. Lalu Riku memasang bola matanya kembali, dan semudah itu otot-otot beserta syaraf-syaraf tersambung sempurna.

Ia segera meminta maaf secara tulus, "Maafkan aku, Seifer. Namun _ini_... Aku _harus_ membawa kedua Langit-_ku_ jatuh- jatuh bersamaku. Jauh lebih baik ketimbang membawa Planet ini, bukan?"

Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan itu terdengar pilu dan penuh faktor pertentangan, ketidakyakinan.

"..." Vaan memandang kedua pedang katana Souba yang melayang di kedua sisi sosok Riku dimana kedua senjata itu terbalut energi tanpa batasan, benar-benar menyeramkan. Seorang manusia- Tapi Seifer memotong pemikirannya,

"Aku _pasti_ menemanimu ke Neraka, Riku." Ucap Seifer,

Seifer merubah diri menjadi wujud Incubus dan memposisikan diri menghadang lowong pintu menuju ruangan kedua yang berada di belakangnya; dengan persiapan menyerang disertai lanjutan, "Tapi Planet ini _adalah_ Neraka. Yang kurang... adalah peti dan himne beserta rangkaian bunga mawar hitam."

Ace melelehkan air mata saat King hadir di samping Seifer diikuti Nine dan Eight. Sedangkan Deuce membubarkan pelindung, dan muncul mendampingi Seifer. Kedua mata milik keempat anggota Kelas Zero berubah menjadi merah api,

King mempoin kedua ujung laras senjata api-nya pada Riku, sementara gelora api milik Dewa Suzaku melibat senjata beserta sebagian tubuh... mengisyaratkan dengan segala perasaan,

"Diamlah disana, Riku." Datar King.

Vivi bahkan muncul di depan Seifer sebagai wujud partisipasi.

Queen _juga_ mengerti kalau pemimpin Kelas Zero di sebelahnya ini tidak mau melukai Riku; Tuan mereka. Maka ia menatap Ace bersama ucapan, "Ace, demi Riku... kita _harus_ maju bersama karena semua adalah satu, dan satu _untuk_ semua! Kita adalah _kesatuan_ dari Riku! Berdiri, Ace! Apapun yang terjadi, _kita_ akan menjaga Riku! Riku milik kita! Riku... _ini_!"

Jilatan-jilatan api menyala dari tubuh molek milik Queen diikuti perubahan warna kedua mata milik Queen. Sedangkan Ace memilih tidak memakai tato l'Cie, walau berakhir mengeluarkan keempat Kartu Merah dan melepas sebuah Kartu "_Last Trump_".

"..." Riku memejam atas pertunjukan "harapan" yang berbaur selama kobaran-kobaran api merah. Aliran air mata terbasuh oleh air hujan yang semakin deras seketika ratusan rantai hitam melesat dari segala penjuru beserta berbagai jenis serangan-serangan "Trinity" dari masing-masing keenam Kelas Zero,

Semua...

...Terarah padanya.

Bertepatan situasi itu,

Hope Estheim bersama Sazh Katzroy menjauh ke lorong tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada pertarungan antara "Tuan dan para Pelayan abadi",

Dimana sosok Riku menancapkan kedua pedang katana Souba "Putih" dan "Hitam", kedua senjata itu berputar menggaris lingkaran pada permukaan batu pelataran secara pengarahan telekinesis, dan sekejap, bayangan-bayangan kedua senjata itu bermunculan di seputar tubuh Riku. Efek air dan aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ mempertontonkan bagaimana megahnya tingkat kekuatan Ragnarok _nanti. _

Kala bayangan-bayangan kedua senjata itu bergerak dalam berbagai sisi rotasi dari menyerong, melingkar, bersilang... menghancurkan semua serangan-serangan baik fisik dan sihir dari Seifer, Vivi, keenam Kelas Zero... Melawan "Monster" sekelas ini, tidak mungkin bocah-bocah itu bertahan dalam hitungan menit. Apalagi sewaktu kedua pedang katana Souba yang terbalut kekuatan kedua elemen dominan mulai terangkat dari tancapan dan melepaskan tembakan "canon" yang merusak tembok-tembok hingga langit-langit kubah.

Gila!

Kedua tangan beserta proposional tubuh milik Riku sama sekali tidak bergerak, ataupun beralih menghindar. Cukup bermodal fleksibilitas pengendalian pikiran.

Dan _sekarang..._

Di sisi Hope, suntuk mempertimbangkan tentang "Fokus"-nya. Ia _memang_ memegang Eidolon terkuat, namun kemampuan Riku Xehanort-

"...!" Ia tersentak sewaktu tangan kiri Sazh meremas bahu kirinya dari belakang diiringi bisik pada telinga kirinya,

"Hope, _Fifth Ark_. Pergilah bersama pemuda itu," Sazh menunjuk si Vaan yang kebingungan harus ngapain karena tidak tahu mau berpihak pada siapa. Lalu Sazh meneruskan, "Perasaanku tidak pernah salah. Aku akan menunggu Lightning disini, membantu Kelas Zero sekaligus mencoba membunuh Vanitas dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Ya. Aku melawan Fokus-ku. Menjadi Cie'th seperti Serah Farron... tidak buruk, bukan?"

"..." Hope menoleh pada Sazh yang tersenyum getir,

Sazh kini berjalan menuju lowong lorong, kemudian memanggil Eidolon Brynhildr melalui tato l'Cie yang tergambar di bidang dadanya.

"..." Hope memejam pedih kala memegang tangan kirinya yang terukir tato l'Cie; tato tergambar mirip desain "bintang",

Ia membuka kedua mata dan menetapkan diri, berikutnya berlari menghindari tarian-tarian rantai hitam milik si Incubus berikut hunusan-hunusan tombak disertai berbagai tembakan dan incaran kartu. Tepat sampai ke pelataran dari ruangan yang rusuh oleh berbagai jenis kilau sihir... Ia langsung menggaet lengan kanan si pemuda yang ditunjuk Sazh sambil berkata,

"Ikuti aku!"

"..." Vaan pun mau tidak mau terpaksa mengikuti langkah Hope keluar dari area pelataran, menuju sisi samping Istana peristirahatan untuk mencari pintu rahasia melalui sistem selokan dan mencari rute ke "area sistem" yang berada di bawah kolam dimana terhubung "area sistem utama" tempat _Fifth Ark_ tersimpan.

...

Sejalan awal perlawanan Riku terhadap Dunia,

Di dalam area Zanarkand; tepatnya Reruntuhan Zanarkand...

_Pyreflies_ berterbangan bebas di kawasan ini.

Lulu terduduk lemah di dekat lembah tebing. Wakka menjadi sandaran bagi istrinya. Sedangkan Rikku berusaha mengembalikan stamina pada wanita penyihir pembawa boneka Moogle, dengan menggunakan sihir dari _Dress Sphere_ "_White Mage_" karena wanita itu sedang hamil lima bulan.

Tidus memandang ke pintu besar berbahan batu kokoh; pintu yang tersebut "Gerbang Terakhir" oleh Yuna,

Ia menanyakan, "Disini... Di balik pintu ini, apa kira-kira pedang Soul Eater ada disini?"

Ignis membenahi kacamatanya saat menjawab, "Hm... Soal itu, keterangan rumor dan keterangan ilmiah berbeda, Tidus. Yang _seharusnya_ menjadi pertanyaan disini: mana si Leviathan SIN penjaga Gerbang ini? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak."

Kini Ignis memperhatikan pintu besar, dan mulai mencari ke sekitar... apakah ada sistem panel yang tersamar, atau peralatan penelitian peninggalan Xehanort... sekaligus mencari apakah ada Aeon SIN disini. Tempat ini terlalu pekat oleh berbagai "perasaan" akan sesuatu yang tertinggal; dari mereka para roh. Entah pertanda buruk...

Di lain sisi,

Paine dan Balarai meminta ijin pada Yuna untuk membongkar tanah karena sistem panel yang tersamar bisa saja terletak pada lab bawah tanah... digaris bawahi: itu hanya faktor kemungkinan karena jika membicarakan soal Xehanort... apa saja mungkin. Sedangkan Gippal lebih dari sekedar memberikan persetujuan karena tempat ini cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena roh-roh ini...

Namun Yuna menggeleng, dan menyarankan pada Paine untuk mengganti baju "_Trainer_" agar dapat melacak tanpa mengganggu para roh disini.

Paine mengeluarkan _Dress Sphere_ yang dimaksud, dan dalam sekejap sinar diiringi perubahan pakaian disertai kehadiran seekor hewan aneh mirip blasteran buldog dan singa; hewan peliharaan Aeon Yojimbo... muncul di samping Paine, dan mulai mengendus tanah sesuai perintah.

Sementara itu,

Roxas berjalan ke dekat permukaan tanah yang retak besar, dan sempat mengintip ke bawah untuk mengisi keingintahuan... ternyata berupa jurang yang dalam,

Lalu ia menanyakan pada Yuna, "Apa tempat ini berbeda dengan _Farplane_?"

Yuna berjalan dan berhenti di samping Roxas, berikutnya menerangkan,

"_Farplane_ adalah Surga. Tempat ini adalah penyucian. Mereka berada disini karena meninggal dengan membawa beban dan penyesalan. Mereka berharap dapat berhubungan dengan Planet dan orang-orang yang disayangi, atau permasalahan barang. Hitungan kelas bukanlah sesuatu yang dipermasalahkan, apakah alam Kegelapan ataukah alam Terang. Semuanya sederajat _disini_. Tapi semakin lama tanpa penyelesaian, mereka ini akan menjadi kelas Dominion... roh-roh gentayangan yang haus akan keinginan untuk hidup kembali dengan cara apapun."

Kemudian Yuna menoleh ke Roxas, dan melanjutkan dengan intonasi tenang menghanyutkan sesuai khas _Summoner_, "Apa Stella... menurutmu disini?"

"..." Roxas terdiam, berlanjut menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mencoba... _berharap_ dengan membayangkan sosok kakak perempuannya, bagaimana wujud perawakan dan tampilan senyum memukau. Secantik bin-

"_Roxas_."

Kedua mata Roxas terbuka lebar kala suara yang sangat dikenalnya-

"Stella!" Seru Roxas sewaktu membalikkan badan dan tertegun oleh sosok transparan dalam naungan _Pyreflies_. Rambut pirang yang redup... wajah itu pucat... lekuk di bawah mata yang menandakan kesedihan mendalam, beban akan kesalahan dan beban akan... kerinduan.

Inikah bentuk "jiwa" kakak perempuannya setelah mendapatkan kehidupan Vampir?

Apa nantipun... dirinya akan-

Stella menyela dengan suara parau bergetar, "_Roxas... Kenapa kamu disini dan memanggilku? Aku_..." Kalimat terhenti seketika memandang Ignis... sahabat masa kecil kekasihnya.

Ignis menyadari pandangan kekhawatiran dalam sorot kedua mata milik Stella. Ia segera menerangkan secara skematis, "Noct tidak berubah, semakin sibuk dan... sibuk. Begitulah. Dia sudah berusaha terbaik untuk memegang gelar Raja dan duduk di kursi tahta Tenebrae. Dia juga... menemukan Bintang Fajar milik Vanitas dan... situasinya tidak jauh berbeda, Stella. Kamu _tahu_ bagaimana keluarga Caelum."

Penambahan kalimat dari "Bintang Fajar" terhubung "keluarga Caelum" _sebenarnya_ sebagai guyonan kecil, namun Ignis _sejujurnya_ meminta informasi tentang pembahasan nama "Vanitas".

Sedangkan Roxas langsung memicing penuh aura peringatan pada Ignis agar tidak langsung ke pokok masalah seperti itu, apalagi menyebutkan kalau Noctis menemukan "cinta" baru.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Stella kini tersenyum dan warna-warna disana terlihat _sedikit_ cerah.

Bagi Stella, selama Noctis Lucis Caelum memiliki semangat melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirudung kesedihan dan penyesalan karena faktor kematiannya. Jika sekarang kekasihnya mempunyai seseorang yang dianggap berharga untuk diperjuangkan, maka itu sudah cukup. Ya. _Sangat_ cukup. _Dulu_... melihat kekasihnya menyalahkan diri sendiri, terus dan terus... bahkan tidak mau melepaskannya...

...Membebaninya.

Stella mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu besar "Gerbang Terakhir", kemudian mengucap dengan ekspresi penuh kenangan pahit,

"_Vanitas... berkata tentang hati dan cinta. Dia... juga menceritakan tentang pilihannya berdiri dalam keluarga Caelum... sebagai Vampir dan anugerah abadi. Kamu... Roxas, seperti dirinya. Namun darah... kita berdua... Vanitas meminta kepadaku untuk menyerahkan hati dan cinta kepadanya karena... diriku seharusnya adalah kekasihnya. Aku... hanya bisa menyayanginya sebagai adik dari Noctis. Baginya harkat dan martabat adalah sampah... sesuatu yang lemah pun setara dengan pengertian itu. Dia sedang mencari_... _mencari kekasih yang menginginkannya, mengharapkannya sebagai Langit... Namun kenyataan... Vanitas adalah Langit malam... dan Refleksi tidak jauh dari gubahan jiwa dimana jiwa Vanitas... terlalu kelam sebagai Langit untuk menggapai Daratan... Ironi, tragedi, obsesi, karma... Sedangkan emosi adalah..._"

Kalimat itu menggantung begitu saja saat tarian _Pyreflies_ perlahan demi perlahan memudarkan sosok Stella, namun mulut Stella sempat mengeluarkan kalimat dengan topik berbeda,

"..._Roxas, pedang Soul Eater bukan berada disini... melainkan_..."

Perhatian Roxas pada gerakan bibir kakak perempuannya terganggu oleh sebentuk kehadiran, dan-

"_Mmmm_~ Acara kamping, kah?"

Kalimat itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut perak berhelai bulu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari area mereka.

Lulu segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan serangan sihir khas "_Black Mage_" karena mengetahui dari pakaian berdominasi ungu dan putih dengan potongan minim dan ringan beserta elegan... ditambah kualitas aura disana...

"Kamu... kelas Gnome?" Tanya Lulu saat memperhatikan siapapun pemuda setinggi Roxas ini.

"..." Tidus mengerutkan kedua alis atas penampilan dari pinggul ke bawah yang bagi definisinya adalah super... seksi? Apa itu makhluk sejenis Aphrodite? Sedangkan Rikku sudah merubah pakaiannya menjadi tipe spesial, yaitu "_Machina Maw_" untuk berjaga-jaga.

Roxas memicing atas bau khas... _Lifestream_ dari sekujur tubuh pemuda kelas "Gnome" itu, dan terkejut sewaktu merasakan kehadiran baru yang-

"TIDUS!" Seru Yuna disertai pandangan syok seketika kekasihnya ambruk bersimbah darah tanpa kesempatan berlaku apapun,

Yuna kontan memasang pakaian tipe spesial, yaitu "_Floral Fallal_", lalu berusaha menyembuhkan kekasihnya disertai menyerang sesuatu yang bergerak super cepat. Yuna memperjelas pandangan pada kilau dua bilah pedang-

Ignis langsung memanggil pedang katana Nõdachi dan menangkis sabetan yang terarah dari belakang Yuna,

Berlanjut Ignis berusaha menjauhkan siapapun lawannya ini kala beberapa kali terjadi adu bilah. Roxas pun tidak kalah, melepaskan semua serangan puluhan senjata pedang rapier-nya secara telekinesis.

"..." Gippal sempat terpaku melihat proyeksi sinar-sinar biru selama Ignis bersama lawan disana saling mengukur kecepatan, hingga berakhir dengan adu kekuatan energi dan mental. Ia hendak mengecek keadaan Tidus yang sangat mengkhawatirkan karena luka di sisi perut itu membuat organ lembek memburai keluar, namun perhatian Gippal kini terarah pada gadis bergaya "_spunky_" yang menjadi kekasihnya,

Rikku sudah merentetkan tembakan ke pemuda penyihir kala tubi-tubi serangan bola-bola energi api terarah pada kelompok mereka. Gippal bergabung dengan Balarai, mudah menembaki menggunakan senjata api khas masing-masing.

Paine segera mengganti pakaian tipe spesial, yaitu "_Full Throttle_", kemudian terbang menghindari segala serangan sihir, dan menghujamkan pedang-pedang yang melayang bersama serangan "_slash_ dan _dice_" pada si pemuda penyihir yang lihai ber-_teleport_.

Sejalan adegan pertarungan Rikku, Paine, Gippal, Balarai, Lulu, Wakka...

"...!" Roxas agak tercengang memandang sosok pria berambut putih "_spike_" berantakan yang memegang dua pedang katana Masamune serupa senjata milik Sephiroth. Kualitas "tercengang" karena aroma Riku terasa kental dari sekujur tubuh yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang putih berpasang sepatu boot sebatas dengkul.

Tunggu. Inikah...

"Weiss _the Immaculate_, hm?" Datar Ignis sembari mendorong adu bilah.

Weiss melirik pada partner-nya,

Kuja kini bertindak serius akibat perbedaan jumlah lawan, terpaksa berubah menjadi versi "_Trance_" dimana rambut dan keseluruhan variasi menjadi warna merah bersanding putih keunguan.

Weiss cekat mengambil jarak mundur sekaligus menyarungkan kedua pedang katana Masamune-nya, dan menarik kain tudung pemuda bernama "Tidus" yang masih berada dalam kondisi hidup dan mati; menggeret pemuda itu menjauh bertepatan-

Kuja melepaskan serangan Ultima,

Semuanya menatap kilau puluhan sinar yang melesat terbang pada satu titik, dan seluruhnya tiba-tiba melesat selayaknya hujan sinar ungu kemerahan sebentuk panah raksasa pada area secara bertubi-tubi.

Serangan dasyat itu...

Sedetik selanjutnya, Weiss mendesah beralur bosan saat menatap tim lawan yang serempak ambruk ke permukaan tanah dan beberapa tersengal pada titik stamina terminim.

Semua _Dress Sphere_ milik ketiga gadis pecah semua, ketiganya kini otomatis memakai pakaian tidur terminim. Sedangkan Roxas dan Ignis _nyaris_ pingsan, Gippal dan Balarai berada dalam keadaan pingsan. Wakka _sedikit_ terlindung oleh sihir milik Lulu, namun tetap terkapar. Sementara Lulu benar-benar kehabisan energi sekaligus tidak habis pikir akan bertemu dengan kreasi pertama... kelas "Gnome".

"_Hmph_. Kubayangkan, ketidak-adilan jumlah akan membantu kalian. Ternyata... _Heh_. Sampah." Komentar Kuja disertai dengus kala kembali ke versi "normal".

Kuja sudah muncul di depan Weiss, lalu memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang dimana tudung berada dalam pegangan tangan kiri milik Weiss; terlihat seolah-olah Weiss sedang menenteng seekor kucing.

"Dimulai sekarang?" Tanya Kuja, tidak lain berupa pertanyaan menggoda.

Weiss menanggapi serius begitu berkata, "Ya." Seraya melepas pegangan,

"...G-uh..." Tidus terjatuh ke permukaan tanah diiringi erangan lemah karena proses sihir penyembuhan dari Yuna belum terburu menutup lukanya dengan sempurna. Sakitnya ampun-ampun, dan ia tidak dapat bergerak untuk memberikan keyakinan pada Yuna bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Kuja mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Tidus, dan mengucap sihir di dalam pikiran,

Kemudian perlahan...

"...!" Yuna membelalak saat _Pyreflies_ berterbangan dari tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ah- Jangan... Kumohon..." Pinta Yuna disertai merangkak menuju Tidus berada. Roxas menggunakan sisa kekuatan, segera menggapai kaki kiri Yuna dan meniban punggung Yuna sebareng Weiss berjalan seperti proyeksi cahaya hilang-timbul, kedua pedang katana Masamune telah dikeluarkan kembali bukan tindakan ancaman, melainkan niat untuk membantai.

Sejalan itu,

Yuna menangis menyaksikan sosok kekasihnya mulai pudar dalam berbagai rupa _Pyreflies_ yang terbang ke atas- mencari _Farplane_.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Teriak Yuna seiring kucuran deras air mata,

Sementara Weiss menarik garis senyum kala melesat menyerang yang terdekat, yaitu Paine dan Rikku yang menggeliat lemah.

Roxas pun teriak dengan segenap pencurahan rasa,

"AXEEEEEEELLL!"

Seketika itu,

"...!" Weiss sigap beranjak mundur tepat dua senjata Chakram kembar berlibat api melesat ke arahnya, tidak sekali karena mereka bekerja mirip sistem Boomerang; _sekarang_ bahkan diikuti oleh gulungan ombak api,

Kuja _baru_ menyelesaikan mantra, dan jemari tangan kanannya _baru_ memegang Sphere-

"...!" Kuja kini mendesis oleh interupsi penyerang baru. Maka ia melayang kembali, namun mendeteksi sebentuk pergerakan "besar" di kedalaman jurang. Iapun memicing untuk mempertajam pandangan, dan disana... jauh disana adalah-

"LEVIATHAN!" Seru Kuja sembari menembakkan bola-bola energi berelemen Terang untuk membantu Weiss _the Immaculate_ karena Leviathan SIN jelas akan membawa Aeon Odin. Itu bakal SANGAT merepotkan.

Serangan-serangan sihir milik Kuja ditelan oleh gulungan ombak api yang kini berganti menyebar pada permukaan tanah seolah-olah cairan, dan tiba-tiba semua "cairan api" tadi membentuk tembok pijaran api pada empat sisi- mengukung Weiss _the Immaculate_.

"_Tch_!" Decak Kuja bertepatan hendak men-_teleport_ si Weiss, sisi atas "Kotak Api" tertutup jilatan-jilatan api yang nyaris menjangkaunya. Serangan Ultima tadi lumayan menghabiskan energi. Kalau tahu Leviathan SIN belum dikalahkan... Oh ya, Leviathan SIN mungkin bangun disebabkan dari efek pertarungan tadi. Jadi...?

Kuja berpikir...

Berhubung si _Summoner_ disini... Oh, sebentar. Jika Riku sudah membuka penyusunan baru pada kedua alam dominan, berarti dirinya sebagai kelas "Gnome" yang setingkat kelas "Neraka" bisa mengambil Leviathan yang berhadiah: Odin, sebagai Aeon-nya.

Kuja tersenyum picik, kemudian memancing si penjaga "Gerbang Terakhir" agar dapat bertarung secara pribadi sekaligus agar si Leviathan SIN mengakuinya sebagai _Summoner_.

Roxas kini pingsan karena serangan Ultima tadi, dan Yuna kini pingsan karena syok oleh kematian Tidus. Wakka dan Lulu berharap bisa menyadarkan keduanya karena di penghujung sana, pemuda penyihir kelas "Gnome" itu telah melawan Leviathan SIN.

Di dalam "Kotak Api"...

Weiss memicing di antara tetesan pijaran-pijaran api berkadar jilatan-jilatan api... di seberangnya, terdapat bayangan seseorang- Sosok jangkung berjalan menembus tembok api,

Yang dikenalnya memiliki khas Organisasi si Xemnas dari perlengkapan pakaian berupa jaket hitam itu.

Pemuda berambut merah api dengan efek api-api menyala yang melibat sekujur tubuh disertai kedua tangan yang menangkap senjata Chakram berlibat liuk gemulai tarian api,

Axel, pemegang angka "VIII" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi sekaligus pemegang gelar "_The Flurry of Dancing Flame_",

"Ohh-h... aroma mani milik Riku... Mmmmh-h..." Desah Axel disertai penekanan raut kenikmatan tepat mencium ke-khas-an Riku yang _terlalu_... KENTAL... dan membuatnya-

TEGANG!

Oh, itu dua versi, _tentunya_.

Axel langsung terkekeh dengan aksi lunatik seraya memainkan putaran kedua senjata Chakram bernama "Eternal Flames" dalam permainan jemari, dan berkata,

"O ya O ya. Bicara tentang dua huruf S pada namamu terhubung kata SEKS. _Man_, oh, _man_. Incubus dan Succubus pasti terpingkal dengan lelucon ini. Bahkan Xemnas _hanya_ memiliki satu huruf S, dan kupastikan kamu _hanya_... EKS!"

Di sisi Weiss, mau tembok api... atau tembok baja... selama komposisi utamanya adalah _Lifestream,_ masalah penghalang tidak termasuk dalam kriteria. Tapi ia kini memperoleh topik pembicaraan. Rupanya pemuda berambut merah api itu _juga_ menyukai Riku dalam level... seks, mungkin kekasih? Apa Riku _juga_ memberikan "hati" untuk pemuda berambut merah api itu?

Masalahnya, konsiderasi Weiss adalah Sphere Shuyin yang berada di tangan si pemuda "Gnome". Bagaimanapun, si Kuja membutuhkannya untuk membebaskan siapapun yang bernama "Ultimecia" dan "Kefka". Dan mereka, sejujurnya bukan urusannya karena pemuda _ini_... menginginkan Riku dimana penekanan kata "ini", berarti prioritas.

Jadi...?

Weiss SANGAT tidak keberatan memutilasi pemuda yang menjadi lawannya ini.

Pemimpin negara Deepground itu tersenyum diiringi sahutan, "Aku tidak bermasalah hanya dengan satu huruf S. Kemari, dan bicara pada TSUCHI!" Lalu melesat pada Axel,

Sedangkan Axel merekahkan seringai kala membesarkan aliran energi berelemen api pada kedua senjata Chakram Eternal Flames-nya.

...

Di Istana Utama Valhalla...

Getaran dasyat sempat memberhentikan pertarungan,

Snow Villiers membelalak pada jalinan Kristal-Kristal yang tahu-tahu mencuat dari lowong ruangan depan dimana menghancurkan separuh tembok Istana Utama yang membuat perlawanan pindah ke ruangan sebelum ruangan tahta untuk menghindari kericuhan bebatuan dan pilar-pilar yang berjatuhan sekaligus jalinan-jalinan pembekuan...

...Kristal.

Snow menyadari kemungkinan terburuk, namun tidak mengakuinya karena... _disana,_ teman-teman seperjuangannya _sedang_ bertarung melawan "Fokus".

Nix dan Stiria berhasil membekukan Kairi dan membawa gadis itu ke tempat aman, namun dari udara... kedua Shiva bersaudara itu terkejut melihat duri-duri dari jalinan Kristal-Kristal... membuyarkan dan memakan separuh porsi Istana Utama. Nix dan Stiria menyampaikan berita tentang pengelihatan dari atas ini pada Snow melalui pikiran,

"Kecuali Hope Estheim, semua gugur menjadi Cie'th."

"SAZH! VANILLEEE! FAAAAANG!" Seru Snow sambil melepaskan rentet tembakan pada semua yang dianggapnya sebagai lawan.

Sementara itu,

Berdiri seorang diri di tengah ruangan depan yang hancur dan terliputi oleh berbagai bentuk Kristal Cie'th berduri raksasa. Sedangkan di luar, lawan si hibrid Aeon-Eidolon Shiva... Vanille dan Fang juga berubah menjadi Kristal Cie'th, keduanya berada di pusat sebentuk bola yang ditopang semacam ledakan membeku disertai kehancuran kedua Eidolon mereka. Jalinan-jalinan pembekuan dari Kristal-Kristal itu mengisi area pelataran sampai kawasan gerbang Istana Valhalla, baik Utama dan Peristirahatan... membuat para tentara militer terperangah oleh kemilau keindahan sekaligus raut kesedihan akan kepastian...

Kiamat.

Riku,

Kedua matanya mengalirkan air mata kala menatap anggota-anggota Kelas Zero beserta Sazh Katzroy yang bertubuh sebiru dan sekeras Kristal dimana semuanya terbelenggu dalam berbagai pautan desain Kristal Cie'th, sementara Seifer dan Vivi memudar menjadi butiran-butiran abu hitam.

Namun satu-

"...Kumohon... Riku..." Ucap Ace sambil beranjak berdiri. Tubuh Ace penuh luka, mulai memakai anugerah kekuatan Dewa Suzaku. Tato l'Cie pada tangan kiri Ace berbentuk mirip "Matahari" berpendar terang seiring kobaran api.

Riku _pun_ memohon, namun pada _mereka_... kekuatan "Dunia",

Tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang tiba-tiba memaut pada tubuh, kedua kaki, kedua tangan milik Ace; membuat si pemimpin Kelas Zero seketika itu terdorong ke salah satu lapisan Kristal Cie'th milik Deuce,

Riku memfokuskan sebuah permohonan bagi Ace,

Serat-serat _Lifestream_ langsung menaungi tangan kiri Ace dan memaksakan "_Purge_". Api-api semakin menyala merah sebagai wujud pertentangan "takdir" saat tato l'Cie dihapus perlahan demi perlahan dari tangan kiri milik Ace sehingga Ace kehilangan "Fokus" dari Dewa Pulse beserta kemampuan anugerah dari Dewa Suzaku.

"Ri-" Suara Ace benar-benar syok sewaktu tato l'Cie miliknya memudar tanpa bekas, dan api-api milik Dewa Suzaku menghilang semudah dipadamkan oleh...

Hujan.

Ace sempat memandang situasi separuh Istana Utama yang terbuka karena efek kerusakan dari jalinan-jalinan Kristal. Awan-awan di langit masih bergulung disertai derasnya air hujan.

Riku tidak berkata apapun saat tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang melepaskan pemuda berambut pirang sepanjang jenjang leher itu, dan aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ yang tadinya memisahkan diri untuk membantu pencerahan "_Purge_"... kini mengalir kembali ke belakang punggungnya.

Ace terjatuh lemas di samping serpihan-serpihan mesin anggota tubuh Eidolon Brynhildr, sementara Riku memudar dalam sinar,

Di ruangan sebelum ruangan tahta,

"...!" Marluxia tersentak bertepatan ayunan senjata Scythe bernama "Graceful Dahlia" miliknya teracu, dan kedua matanya melihat kehadiran Riku di jalur serangannya sekaligus di tengah-tengah pertarungan rusuh.

Riku memejam,

Seluruh tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang langsung memaut pada semua orang yang bertarung dan memencarkan mereka semua secara perseorangan ke sisi-sisi Kristal Cie'th milik kelima Kelas Zero, sementara Riku membuka kedua matanya kembali dan berjalan,

Menuju Vanitas.

Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin... hanya bisa mengejang dalam lilitan pakem yang bekerja mirip sistem "Trinity" dimana menyedot porsi kekuatan mereka habis-habisan. Larxene telah gugur dan memudar menjadi butiran-butiran pasir hitam, disusul oleh Marluxia bersama tampilan guguran kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar selama butiran-butiran pasir hitam terbawa kucuran air hujan yang merembes di antara retakan-retakan kerusakan di langit-langit kubah... selanjutnya...

"..." Xigbar hanya mampu memicing pada Xaldin yang hancur semudah... boneka pasir.

"RIKU!" Seru Xigbar sembari mengarahkan sisa kekuatannya untuk serangan-serangan laser, namun nihil karena kubah sihir "_Dark Shield_" itu terus meningkatkan lapisan secara otomatis. Ia berakhir mempertahankan energi agar lilitan-lilitan ini tidak membunuhnya.

Sejalan itu,

Ketiga sosok berbaju zirah unik... juga mengejang oleh kekuatan lilitan tali-tali ini, dan berakhir hancur menjadi potongan-potongan sulur hitam yang berjatuhan ke lantai yang teraup oleh jalinan-jalinan Kristal Cie'th.

Squall, Snow terpancang tidak mampu bergerak. Sedangkan kedua Shiva bersaudara berusaha melindungi bongkah es berisi Kairi saat mereka tertangkap dan terikat lilitan tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang.

Kemudian situasi di ruangan tahta...

Vanitas mendesah penuh kenikmatan karena disana, kekasihnya berjalan menghampirinya dalam kemegahan berbagai kekuatan anugerah dan "kuasa". Dan dirinya menanti; terus menanti.

Sejauh kebenciannya terhadap apapun Dewa-Dewi dan segala ide partisipasi... bahkan Xemnas bermain dalam kamuflase, membawa semuanya ke permukaan dan membawa deret masalah yang _tidak perlu_ dikeluarkan sekarang, bahkan menjadikannya sebagai antagonis tunggal. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak menyukai warna hijau milik Jenova penduplikat kekuatan Mwynn. Tapi ia menyukai "warna" dari Riku karena Riku terlalu...

_Cantik_.

Aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ itu serupa gaun pengantin bagi kedua matanya.

Si Bhunivelze brengsek itu memakai Jenova sebagai kedok untuk mengarahkan Riku sekaligus meracuni, mengacaukan, dan Etro... _sungguh_ menyedihkan. Menaruh kreasi dan kehilangan keaslian sehingga Riku menjadi "refleksi" bagi Ragnarok.

Seperti fal'Cie dan l'Cie yang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung.

Yang mana Chaos? Yang mana Omega?

Simbolisasi kata "mana" dan menjauhkan penempatan kata "siapa". Seenaknya saja _mereka_ meletakkan nama orang. Dan kenyataannya, Vanitas persetan dengan susunan Dewa-Dewi. Mereka adalah palsu.

Sampah.

_Hmph_. Etro Etro Etro. Dimanapun Etro berada... juga Bhunivelze. Satunya berperan pada iba. Satunya lagi berperan pada realita. Etro memberi semua, dan membuat semua "rupa" terikat "takdir" dan "karma" pada pandangan pertama. Itu "tragedi" karena berkali-kali manusia membunuh Ragnarok melalui pertentangan fal'Cie dan l'Cie tidak lebih adalah ketakutan akan legenda. Sedangkan dirinya _harus_ berkali-kali membelah jiwa dan raga milik Ragnarok untuk kemurnian...

...Chaos.

Lalu Xehanort. Pria gila itu bahkan berhasil menciptakan Replika sempurna dari Sphere Ventus, dan memaksanya memandang wajah Riku.

_Hanya_ Riku.

"Ya... selalu bersama..."

Vanitas memejam seketika Sora menggeliat dan mencakar satu per satu kesadaran, menguak tabir atas arti "Hati" karena Chaos... Chaos disana... disana... disana...

Pertanyaannya... dimana "Hati Chaos" yang lebih tersebut: "Hati Etro"?

Kedua mata Vanitas terbuka lebar seketika dua bilah dari kesatuan pedang katana Souba "Putih" merajam tangan kanannya sampai tembus menancap ke permukaan lantai-

"...G-HH!"

Bertepatan suaranya keluar akibat setruman elemen Terang, pedang katana Souba "Hitam" telah menancap pada tangan kirinya yang bernasib serupa seperti tangan kanannya. Aksi ini seakan-akan menyeimbangkan proporsi kedua kekuatan selama...

Memakunya pada kursi tahta.

Vanitas menyunggingkan senyum saat menyadari bahwa _kekasihnya_ tidak mau dirinya mati semudah _itu_.

Bagi kelas "Neraka", penekanan kata "itu" terhubung-

Tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang tiba-tiba melilit leher, kedua lengan, kedua kaki, dan-

"GHHH!" Vanitas menggeratkan kedua baris gigi kala serangan "_Barrage_" berupa bayangan-bayangan pedang katana Souba berelemen Kegelapan, menghajarnya telak sekaligus menghajar kesadaran milik Sora.

Setelah serangan itu, seluruhnya menancap pada bidang dada, pak otot perut, kedua paha... mirip versi alat penyiksaan bernama "Iron Maiden".

Tidak ayal lagi, Vanitas terkekeh tanpa memperdulikan aliran darah dari mulutnya,

"...Heheeheeheheee- AHAHAHAAAHAHAAAHAAA!" Gelegar tawa dari Vanitas saat si Riku telah mencapai di perbatasan; di depan barisan anak tangga dan menaiki barisan anak tangga,

"Oh- Ahahahaaha- Heheehe... luar biasa, Riku. Oh, _kekasihku_... luar biasa... Aku sungguh tidak percaya atas semua ini; semua yang _seharusnya_... mudah." Ucap Vanitas disertai sedak darah.

Riku mencoba memaksakan senyum disertai sahutan, "Ya. Mudah, untuk _kita_."

Vanitas membuka pengakuan,

"Kekuatanku sudah habis karena _dirimu_, menyedot _semuanya_. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyembuhkan Kairi, atau bersikap padamu. Tidak lagi... Tidak lagi, Riku."

Luber darah mengucur dari kursi tahta... perlahan demi perlahan menggenang dan mengalir menuruni barisan anak tangga saat Vanitas meneruskan,

"Semenjak menyentuhmu... Semenjak pertama kali berada di dalam-mu, semua nafasku adalah milikmu. Aku membiarkanmu... Aku membebaskanmu berlaku centipede pada semua yang menginginkanmu, _hanya_ untuk membuatmu sadar dimana hati-mu berada. _Aku_ mencintaimu, Riku. Setiap jengkal... tubuhmu, jiwamu, wajahmu, rambutmu. Menantimu untuk tumbuh se-cantik ini; menanti semua potongan dirimu; menantimu _disini_. Semua penantian seperti kematian karena aku kembali untuk momen _ini_, Kekasih abadi-ku."

Vanitas mendesah kembali saat bunyi jentik dari tiga jari tangan kanan Riku,

Bertepatan "CLIP!" menggema, semua bayangan senjata pedang katana Souba menghilang dalam alunan sulur-sulur elemen Terang... lumayan menyetrum tubuh Vanitas. Kemudian kedua tangan Riku menjamah kedua paha di depannya, dan lapisan "kulit" beserta perlengkapan sabuk-sabuk dalam teritori pak otot perut sampai separuh paha, memudar tanpa koordinasi dari pikiran Vanitas seiring Riku membungkuk penuh pesona sensualitas ciri khas...

_Pelacur._

Jika bagi Riku perbuatan ini adalah wujud "pengorbanan", maka bagi Vanitas... sikap Riku ini adalah wujud "penyesuaian" karena mereka berdua... _adalah_ satu.

Vanitas menatap kedua iris _aquamarine_ di depannya kala membiarkan jemari tangan kanan milik Riku meraba benda kepemilikannya seakan-akan mengukur... mengetes sensitivitas dan mengecek pengakuan tentang "Cinta" tadi.

_Kekasihnya_ selalu menghipnotis siapa saja... melayani siapa saja... karena dirinya menanti _terlalu_ lama.

Tapi kali ini...

Semenjak Sora pertama kali melihat Riku... pertama kali bersembunyi di belakang kedua kaki Cloud... pertama kali membuka mulut untuk memecahkan perbatasan "sahabat"...

Pertama kali...

Sora adalah yang pertama kali, bukan dirinya karena "cerah" terbit sebelum "kelam".

Di depan bibir Riku yang memancingnya, Vanitas menuturkan, "Arti Sora adalah Langit. Arti Caelum adalah Langit. Riku, dirimu adalah Daratan. Langit siang dan Langit malam bersanding dua sisi. Tapi persetan dengan simbolisasi itu karena Planet ini adalah Neraka; karena _kamu_ disini, bersamaku, menginginkanku, mengharapkanku..."

Sulur-sulur hitam menjalar di permukaan lantai ruangan tahta,

Vanitas meneruskan, "Tapi kamu _telah_ mengembalikan kunci pada_ku_, _dulu_... saat kamu berumur 16 tahun. Aku _sudah_ bertanya padamu... meminta keputusanmu atas Hati-mu dan Cinta-mu, bukan?"

"..." Riku memandang kedua iris kuning di depannya,

Namun tidak ada jawaban disana.

Vanitas terkekeh, dan bertanya dengan suara kalem penuh perhatian selayaknya kekasih, "Apa kamu punya tato dari Pulse fal'Cie, atau Sanctum? Hm, Riku?"

Sebelum Riku menjawab, Vanitas mengucap kembali,

"Kamu bisa menciptakan hibrid Aeon-Eidolon tanpa terikat komando darimu. Biar kuberitahu tentang _mereka_; Dunia. Ragnarok _hanya_ legenda para peri beserta fal'Cie dan l'Cie untuk Tir na nÓg, Riku. Omega adalah Planet, Neraka, Surga, Kehidupan dan Kematian. Sejauh Langit membentang, diriku _hanya_ _bisa_ menatap Daratan. Aku berdiri di antaranya sebagai penggaris dan penghubung sampai kenyataanku tentang Refleksi... adalah aku, _darimu_. Alasanku memilih deretan Vampir karena Chaos dan Lucifer _hanya_ berbeda bahasa seperti Sora dan Caelum. Aku _hanya_ ingin _bersatu_ denganmu abadi; sesuai cara Lucifer, atau apapun penjelasan cara siapa saja. Aku _hanya_ ingin mengikat janji bahwa dirimu adalah milikku _selamanya_."

Riku menampilkan raut pasif, walau sedang mengolah pikiran.

Vanitas meneruskan, "Replika, atau bukan... dirimu sekarang _disini_, membawa segala anugerah Surga dan Neraka _milikmu_ bersama kuasa Dunia dari _mereka_. Sekarang aku tanya. Kenapa _mereka_ menyebutmu Ragnarok? Hm, Riku?"

Riku menatap ekspresi Vanitas untuk menilai dan mencari... mengamati perilaku, mendeteksi detak dan perubahan apa ada... kebohongan?

Ia menyamarkan segala pikiran-pikiran itu dengan merayapkan jemari tangan kanannya pada area kedua buah zakar milik Vanitas, terus turun,

Vanitas menyandarkan belakang kepalanya sewaktu dua jari milik Riku meng-invasinya dan sekejap, _nyaris_ meleleh terhadap pertunjukan dominasi nan seksi- nyaris kalau arus-arus elemen Terang tidak menyertai, dan rasa energi itu selayaknya putaran bor gergaji bergerigi... menoreh dan menjangkau setiap jengkal dinding-dinding, bahkan merobek pada kedalaman yang sangat-

"...Ng- Ouh- Nhh-h!"

Tubuhnya menggeliat, terus menggeliat... kuncian kedua pedang katana Souba membuahkan jaringan daging terkoyak. Beberapa kali dan tidak terhitung alur sengal yang diproyeksikannya tepat memaksakan diri untuk meresapi irama masuk-keluar yang diimbuh satu jari lagi seiring arus-arus kuat menyobek dan semakin-

"...Owwh- OHH-" Erangannya terbagi antara "rasa" dan "warna"... "pelangi" milik Ragnarok- Oh, bukan.

_Ini_ "pelangi" milik Riku seorang.

Sementara tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang bergerak mempererat leher, kedua tangan, kedua kaki... tertahan, begitu juga suaranya beserta keinginannya yang tersalur pada jemari kedua tangannya yang hendak menggapai _kekasihnya_ dan membelai kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak-

"...Ohh- AHH-H! Ri- N-AAH! NGGHHH!"

Intonasi dan ekspresinya parau selama tubuhnya mengejang antara perih oleh penambahan arus-arus elemen Terang, namun Vanitas belum pernah merasakan nikmatnya berada dalam perlakuan "hukuman". Apalagi rambutnya dijambak kasar oleh jemari tangan kiri milik Riku, memaksanya mendongak tinggi. Seketika teriakannya mengharapkan "perhatian" penuh dimana terdengar...

"Lagi- Lebih... Kasar- Lagi... Lagi-"

Sayangnya kesadaran Riku saat ini sudah mati, sesuai kenyataan... dirinya _memang_ sudah mati; jenuh semenjak Vanitas memutuskan untuk duduk disini, menantinya. Dan Vanitas sendiri mengetahui bagaimana _kekasihnya_ saat ini,

Dingin. Riku terlalu dingin. Segala definisi emosi frustasi yang terkukung,

"Hati Chaos"; Hati Etro adalah seperti ini, dan _ini_...

Pelampiasan akan Kesepian karena terbuang sekaligus terpilih untuk mengemban... "takdir".

SEMUA kelas yang berasal dari kelas "Manusia" _memang_ begini. "Hati" dan "Cinta" disimbolisasikan sebagai akar dari "Perasaan". Ragnarok hanya mengenal cabang dari "dua jalan", penambahan "Hati Chaos" merusak "pelangi". Chaos dan Omega... Vanitas tidak mengharapkan berdiri sebagai "Refleksi" dari Chaos dan menyelami dampak Omega pada kejiwaan si pemilik "Asli", namun...

Momen ini, Lucifer... Lucifer... miliknya; kreasinya; _kekasihnya_; pengantinnya...

"...Ri- OHHH! OHHH-H! AAAAHHH! AAAAAHH-H!"

Lengking teriakan dari mulut Vanitas diikuti lesat cairan orgasme,

Kenikmatan rancu yang luar biasa.

Dan Vanitas masih mengalunkan teriakan dibarengi tawa lunatik beserta sedak darah saat elemen-elemen keturunan dari alam Terang memenuhinya sampai tingkat _alien_ dan terasa membelahnya sangat... dalam... Oh- terlalu dalam. Riku tanpa ampun memaksakan penyiksaan brutal berbau intrik seksual; favorit Vanitas, dan melimpahkan semua kebencian yang membuatnya... _begini_.

_Freak_.

"...AHHH! Ahahaa-haa- Ah- AH- AAAAAHHH!"

Irama teriakan berganti pilu, pedih-pedih-pedih... menyayat-

Riku memicing kala menarik kasar ketiga jarinya dari benam. Butiran titik-titik salju merah mengalun seperti miasma tepat elemen es memudar. Kedua matanya memperhatikan lumuran kental darah segar yang mengalir ke telapak tangan kanannya sampai ke lembah siku. Berikutnya mengalihkan pandangan pada kondisi sosok di depannya yang terenggah-engah pasrah sekaligus memaksa terkekeh, aliran-aliran kental segar menghiasi variasi dasar hitam,

Jemari tangan kirinya melepaskan jambak, kemudian menyusuri sisi wajah Vanitas. Jempol berdiam di bawah mata kanan di depannya, Riku mencoba menggambarkan bagaimana "biru langit" bisa berganti "kuning"?

Dan bagaimana "rasa" dan "warna" sesungguhnya dari Vanitas, ataupun Sora?

"...Heeheheehe..."

Vanitas terkekeh atas kemungkinan "eksperimen" yang bakal diterimanya, dan mengungkap secara takluk tanpa persyaratan, "...Lakukan, Riku. Apapun, Riku. Puaskan keingintahuanmu- Mataku... Jiwaku... Aku tidak keberatan menjadi bahan demi kepuasanmu... Aku milikmu seperti dirimu adalah milikku. Aku mencintaimu... Aku- GHH!"

Lilitan di leher dipererat,

Rupanya _kekasihnya_ tidak mau dirinya bicara tentang "Cinta". Inilah khas kelas "Vampir". Jika "jalinan khusus kokoh dan spesial" adalah milik Sora, maka situasi antara "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi" adalah eksklusif miliknya.

Selamanya berarti abadi, pilihannya membuat Riku terlabel alam Kegelapan sebagai pembuka...

"..._Chaos_... _Chaos_..."

Riku menatap sayu sewaktu mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie selama membayangkan Sora dan Caelum. Vanitas adalah Caelum, dan Sora... adalah Sora. Sora mencintainya berdasarkan "Refleksi" dari... Hati dan Cinta-nya saat dirinya memberikan- setahun lalu?

Namun kali ini Dunia, Mwynn, ataupun aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ tidak memberinya "jawaban" sejarah ataupun kronologi.

Maka,

Riku menjawab pertanyaan Vanitas tadi berdasarkan rasional, "Karena _jika_ aku menghancurkan Dunia, aku akan membuat Dunia _sesuai_ keinginan _mereka_."

Vanitas mengunci pandangan pada pupil dalam kedua iris _aquamarine_, lalu membuka mulutnya seketika ketiga jari yang berlumur darah menapak pada lidahnya... dan ia mengulum, menjilat hingga ketiga jari itu ditarik keluar digantikan _kekasihnya_ yang mendekat, meraup mulutnya dan meminta "Hati"-_nya_; "Hati" yang diambil oleh Ventus... dulu- _dulu_...

Tapi dirinya bukanlah Ventus karena "Hati Chaos" berupa potongan "rupa" alam Kegelapan.

Dan "Hati" milik Riku ada pada- _Tch_. Persetan. Persetan semua ini. Baginya hanya Riku. _Hanya_... Riku. Sekarang _adalah_ sekarang, dulu _adalah_ dulu. Riku _sekarang_ adalah _kekasihnya_.

Vanitas langsung memejam dan memperagakan ciuman terbaik berlambang "perasaan".

"...Mmmh-h..." Dengung Vanitas seketika _kekasihnya_ memperdalam ciuman tanpa memperhitungkan baris gigi runcing miliknya yang menggores lidah milik pasangan intimasinya, sentuhan darah sebagai pemanis... baik darah miliknya tadi, ataupun darah... "kuasa"...

Begitu Riku memejam dan mempraktekkan berbagai versi ciuman yang dipelajarinya berulang kali selama bersikap "centipede", _kini_... elemen-elemennya membaur dalam "pelangi" disertai terpenuhinya segala kerinduan akan "rasa" dan "warna". Hitam berpadu Putih, tanpa Abu-abu... dan Cinta berpadu Hati, tanpa Jiwa. Entah ini jalinan antara "Tuan" dengan "Pelayan abadi", ataukah kesetaraan "Asli" dengan "Refleksi", namun _ini_...

Tidak terbatas.

Teori "ayahnya" bukanlah tentang Ragnarok dan Dunia, ataupun Surga dan Neraka, ataupun Chaos dan Omega... melainkan kesatuan tunggal; dirinya sebagai...

...Gerbang.

"Bukan keinginan_ mereka_."

Suara menyela sesi kedua insan; pasangan bergelar "teror",

"..." Riku membuka kedua matanya dan memutus ciuman tanpa alunan penutup, kemudian menegakkan badan dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara... bertepatan Vanitas menatap tajam penuh kebencian mendalam,

Dimana seorang pria berkulit sedikit coklat dan berambut perak beserta pakaian serba hitam "khas" Organisasi telah berdiri di antara rayapan jalinan-jalinan sulur hitam.

Xemnas tersenyum kala melanjutkan, "_Kamu_ akan membuat Dunia... sesuai keinginan_ku_."

"..." Riku tidak bisa membaca Xemnas... seolah-olah "sesuatu" melindungi pria itu karena aura, jendela jiwa, pikiran, probabiliti dari perkataan dan gerakan yang akan dilakukan... semuanya "kosong"...

...Seperti dirinya, juga Vanitas Caelum.

"Rupa." Ucap Vanitas sembari menggaris senyum getir saat menambahkan dengan intonasi lelah,

"Karena aku... _dia,_ Xigbar, Saïx adalah _rupa_ Kegelapan. Media, Riku. Seperti dirimu sebagai _rupa_ Terang dengan berkah Dunia sehingga tidak terbatas menjadi terbatas di dalam... satu tubuh. Bukankah begitu, Xemnas? Ataukah harus kusebut..."

Vanitas tidak mengkonsiderasikan luka-lukanya, ataupun kondisi terikat, ataupun penampilan barang kepemilikannya yang lunglai dan celah di antara kedua kakinya yang melelehkan genangan darah... dan memanggil "Tujuh Dosa" yang merupakan "Refleksi" milik Ventus yang terkontaminasi potongan "Hati Chaos". Ketujuh potongan Hati Etro yang dikumpulkannya dari pengorbanan: Lucrecia Crescent, Shuyin dan Lenne, Balthier dan Fran, Serah Farron, Stella Nox Fleuret... dan baginya tersebut "Anti-Sora", segera memposisikan diri di barisan anak tangga dengan gaya mirip binatang,

Asap-asap hitam berdansa sepanjang pergerakan siaga mereka,

Tepat Vanitas melanjutkan sepatah kata,

"...Xehanort?"

Xemnas merekahkan seringai sewaktu menyatakan,

"_Tipis_, seperti kamu dan Ventus. Hati dan Cinta memang ironis, namun kamu sungguh egois. Chaos adalah emosi sejauh batas tragedi, dan kamu _memaksakan_ ikatan janji pada seorang... Imitasi. Kesalahan-Kesalahan-Kesalahan berputar dalam rotasi. Obsesi dan Karma, bahkan _dulu_ dan _sekarang_ tidak berbeda. Aku mungkin bisa mengerti _rasa_ dan _warna_, namun _kita_... adalah _Nobody_."

Sambil memperagakan perubahan warna jaket khas menjadi... Hitam dan Putih, sesuai coraknya _nanti_ pada Dunia-nya.

Ya. Dunia miliknya. Itu adalah "Master",

Tentu _setelah_ rencana-_nya_ terpenuhi.

Di sisi Riku sebagai "anak" dari Xehanort, jelas memicing penuh kemarahan karena ia kehilangan semua oleh kedua tangannya dan berdiri melawan "takdir" sampai melawan Dunia, untuk...

..._Ini_?

Pengetahuan dari aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ sama sekali tidak menjangkau, sepatutnya "rupa" berarti wujud yang bukan konsisten. Dan pengertiannya akan pemberian nama "As" di dalam keanggotaan Organisasi dalam simbolisasi dari kesetaraan angka "I",

Kalau rasional-nya berpucuk pada satu kemungkinan...

Xemnas _juga_ memiliki "takdir"... Ragnarok.

Apapun definisi "takdir", dan _kini_... Riku tidak perduli dengan realita sekalipun Etro menyempurnakan dirinya bukan hanya sebagai kelas "Neraka", walau bercinta dengan Weiss mencemarkan "rasa" dan "warna"... penerimaan di otaknya adalah Surga.

Tapi jika terus dan terus bersikap menelaah, ia akan terus terperangkap di antara jalan imajinasi dan jalan fakta.

Cukup sudah tentang arti "perasaan". Jika dirinya adalah _Marionette_, maka terjadilah begitu. Tapi sebelum bendera putih, ia akan berdiri untuk dirinya sendiri. Jika Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie dan Mwynn mendukungnya, maka harus sesuai komandonya.

Sebagai balas budi pertama... Ia akan menjaga Etro, Planet, semua dan Dunia. Kedua adalah Vanitas dan Sora, Kairi, beserta membebaskan Kelas Zero dari Kristal Cie'th dan mengembalikan Seifer dan Vivi. Ketiga...

Riku menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala memutuskan untuk tinggal di jurang Neraka.

"Aku mengembalikannya, Vanitas." Ucap Riku tiba-tiba, dimana membuat si pemegang nama mengerutkan kedua alis sementara Riku menyambung dengan,

"Aku tidak mau menyimpan Cinta-mu, dan sebaiknya kamu _tetap_ menyimpan Hati-ku. Jauh lebih baik jika diriku tidak memegang apapun yang berharga, berdiri kosong tanpa rasa dan warna karena Chaos bukan gayaku. Ini diriku, _sekarang_. Namaku Riku, tanpa nama keluarga dan nyata; senyata pelangi dalam Istana Hati-ku."

"...!" Vanitas mengejang sejenak seketika _kekasihnya_ memanggil kedua pedang katana Souba tanpa melepaskan tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang yang masih melilitnya di kursi tahta, ataupun yang masih melilit regu di ruangan sebelumnya. Seketika gemulai sayap-sayap _Lifestream_ membentang raksasa penuh intrik "pengertian" dari Etro,

Riku menghancurkan langit-langit kubah Istana Utama diiringi pernyataan, "_Ayah_, di bawah Daratan... masih ada Neraka."

Kemudian memulai perlawanan terhadap "ayahnya", sekaligus...

_Penciptanya_.

...

Sejalan situasi di ruangan tahta,

Di batas terluar Cocoon... kutub Utara...

Danau Bresha; danau dengan keindahan ombak-ombak es dimana sinar mentari pagi memberikan "warna" biru keunguan...

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye berpakaian variasi ungu dan putih, sedang berdiri di tebing tertinggi dan menatap... _tragedi_. Karena Tir na nÓg terbentuk untuk menyembunyikan pedang milik Ragnarok seperti situasi dunia Zanarkand yang terbentuk _jauh_ dari 2000 tahun lalu.

Dan penempatan kata "jauh"...

Dimulai dari Etro.

Dahulu kala...

Etro yang kesepian memijak dan berjalan-jalan di Daratan dan di Lautan, menjadikan "penggaris dan penghubung" pun berakhir menginginkan "rupa" karena mencintai Daratan dan Lautan. Dan ironis, Mwynn menciptakan "Refleksi"; Langit.

Alam Kegelapan terbentuk begitu saja, bersanding dengan Alam Terang dan Alam Kematian.

Atas kesalahan itu, sebelum Mwynn berkorban menjadi inti Dunia Baru; Planet... Mwynn meminta Etro memberikan "jalan" menuju Dunia Baru. Kemudian inilah yang terjadi, SEMUA menginginkan "jalan". Lalu Bhunivelze memburu Etro menggunakan Pulse.

Pulse dengan kekuatan anugerah milik Bhunivelze, bertindak memecahkan Daratan menjadi berbagai benua agar tidak ada lagi "kesatuan". Dari kelas "Manusia" hadirlah berbagai variasi kelas dari berbagai keturunan Alam Kegelapan dan keturunan Alam Terang.

Etro pun menciptakan Ragnarok dari butiran-butiran pasir raga "harapan" untuk mengakhiri _semua_. Ragnarok terlalu unik karena segala faktor beban dari si Pencipta.

Ragnarok memijak Planet sebagai inspeksi atas pertanyaan "kenapa Etro memberinya tugas untuk menghancurkan?" ...Dari "penasaran" membuahkan segala "rasa" dan segala "warna". Setara kekuatan Pulse, Ragnarok menciptakan Alam Surga dan Alam Neraka di dalam Alam Kematian karena "jalan" memiliki berbagai kemungkinan, dan memutuskan "dua jalan"... bahkan membuat Langit terisi rona dari Matahari, Bulan, Bintang... membuat Daratan terisi khas... membuat Lautan terisi kemilau.

Bhunivelze tertarik oleh kejutan-kejutan influensi Ragnarok telah memenuhi "pelangi" bagi Planet. Padahal Ragnarok _seharusnya_ "penghancur", malah bertindak adil bagi semua Alam dengan sistem perhatian.

Dengan maksud membatasi perkembangan berbagai variasi kelas di Planet, Bhunivelze membagikan pengetahuan pada Ragnarok tentang kelebihan dari "jalan". Dan sekali lagi ironis, "dua jalan" menghasilkan cabang baru, yaitu...

"Takdir".

Di saat yang bersamaan, seorang manusia dengan kepandaian luar biasa... membuka semua sejarah dengan langkah "Apa?", "Bagaimana?", "Kenapa?", "Dimana dan Kemana?". Berkat teknologi, "penggaris dan penghubung" memperoleh "rupa" sesungguhnya,

"Terra" lahir dari Daratan, "Aqua" lahir dari Lautan, dan "Ventus" lahir dari Langit.

Sebagai langkah preventif, Bhunivelze mengambil ketiga "rupa" itu sebagai murid dan mengajarkan mereka untuk menciptakan "Gerbang" karena jika semua kekuatan mempunyai "Pintu", semua masalah baik tentang Etro, ataupun perkembangan kedua Alam dominan... sudah pasti bisa ditangani. Karena "terbatas" jauh lebih baik ketimbang "tidak terbatas".

Selama Terra dan Aqua sibuk membuat "Gerbang",

Ventus tidak sengaja terjatuh ke danau area Pulse Vestige dan menemukan Ragnarok duduk di tempat tertinggi jalinan-jalinan Kristal... sedang menatap Langit.

_Mereka_ bilang, Ragnarok sangatlah rupawan karena Etro menciptakan secara "cinta sepenuh hati", tidak lain dikarenakan "harapan" berasal dari "Hati" dan "Hati" berawal dari "Cinta". Seperti warna-warna milik Ragnarok... _Aquamarine_, Perak, dan balutan Hitam.

Saat Ragnarok melihat Ventus... keduanya saling memandang sebagai "Refleksi".

Ragnarok menyukai "warna" langit dan matahari yang tercermin dari Ventus. Sedangkan "warna" daratan, samudera, dan bintang tercermin dari Ragnarok dimana semua itu adalah pesona, bahkan Ventus memikirkan Ragnarok sebagai "senjata" untuk menghancurkan "Pencipta".

Seiring waktu berputar, Ventus mengambil peran "sahabat" dimana berakhir mengenalkan penjabaran "Cinta". Ragnarok merasa tidak keberatan memberikan "Hati"-nya bagi Ventus, Langit-nya.

Berikutnya, dari "Hati" milik Ragnarok, Ventus membentuk pedang Soul Eater; pedang berkekuatan penghancur apapun termasuk... Planet. Ventus mengetes pedang itu untuk menghancurkan Alam Terang, kemudian menghilang dan berbaur di Alam Kegelapan.

Ragnarok terikat dan merindukan Ventus, keadaan tanpa "Hati" mulai menghilangan kualitas "harapan". Etro memberikan "Hati Chaos"; "Hati"-nya untuk Ragnarok. Hal itu merubah segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" menjadi berbagai bentuk emosi frustasi yang menciptakan "Chaos". Dalam sekejap, "Chaos" meliputi Planet dan memberikan "Jaman Kegelapan" sehingga menggerakkan pertikaian berbagai kelas.

Pada puncak emosi, Ragnarok menghasilkan "tragedi". Berbagai jenis definisi kehancuran mengisi Planet, yaitu: pertikaian, peperangan, hingga pemusnahan masal dengan pergerakan dari dominasi Alam Kegelapan.

Situasi kericuhan Jaman Kegelapan memaksa semua Pencipta turun tangan.

Bhunivelze membuat Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie dimana salah satunya adalah Jenova yang _nyaris_ setara dengan Mwynn, bahkan Dewi Jenova memimik keagungan Mwynn melalui inti Planet. Kehadiran Jenova semakin memperkeruh segalanya karena meracuni Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie untuk mencari pedang Soul Eater. Pulse pun berakhir mengambil pejuang l'Cie dari kelas "Manusia" yang retan dan korban, melalui "Fokus" setara "takdir" untuk menghentikan mereka.

Berbagai jenis kematian dimanapun berada... Etro mengorbankan diri dan menyatu dengan Planet, menciptakan Eidolon sebagai "senjata" para l'Cie sehingga mereka memiliki semangat untuk berjuang.

Dari potongan-potongan darah dan daging milik Etro atas "Cinta", "Hati", "Jiwa"... Valkyrie lahir untuk membersihkan racun Jenova dari Planet sekaligus membuat "Kotak Neraka" dengan Cerberus sebagai penjaga.

Bhunivelze meminta Pulse merebut Valkyrie sebagai "senjata" penghancur "rupa".

Bertepatan Ventus kembali keluar dari Alam Kegelapan dan mencari Ragnarok untuk menggabungkan pedang Soul Eater dengan jiwa milik Ragnarok... jiwa yang kini tersebut "Chaos", Pulse mengakali Ventus... menyampaikan "takdir" berupa tato l'Cie bahwa "Fokus" Ventus adalah menciptakan "Gerbang Terakhir" sebagai "Pintu menuju Alam milik Etro" karena jiwa berhubungan dengan Alam Kematian dimana Ragnarok terlindung oleh jangkauan aman Etro.

Ventus berhasil membuatnya, namun "Pintu menuju Neraka" dan Neraka hadir pada permukaan Planet.

Mengetahui "Fokus"-nya gagal, Ventus menjadi Kristal Cie'th sekaligus membawa pedang Soul Eater. Sebagai lambang pertemanan, jiwa Terra dan jiwa Aqua meliputi tubuh Ventus sampai membentuk dunia kecil; Zanarkand.

Bhunivelze pun merasa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan, maka Valkyrie ditidurkan menjadi "Ark" di penjuru Planet dengan tonggak Kristal sebagai kunci untuk mengaktifkan mereka. Dan sebagai kunci semua "Gerbang" buatan Terra dan Aqua, Paradox diciptakan.

Paradox mengunci Ragnarok di Alam Neraka.

Meski Kristal Cie'th memiliki kualitas menghilangkan memori, Bhunivelze tidak tahu kalau "perasaan" milik Ventus terhadap Ragnarok... tetap membentang sepanjang "Refleksi" memandang.

Situasi perkembangan "Chaos" semakin memburuk di Planet, memaksa Etro mengeluarkan Ragnarok dari Alam Neraka melalui "Gerbang Terakhir" untuk mengkoleksi "Hati Chaos" yang menghasilkan tragedi dimana-mana.

Lalu 2000 tahun lalu... contoh pertama dari "tragedi" dan "takdir", Ragnarok terkorupsi oleh pengaruh "Chaos" dan menghancurkan Zanarkand demi mencari...

...Langit-nya.

Dari "obsesi", Ragnarok menghasilkan "karma" yang menjadikan siklus perulangan kehidupan sampai "takdir" terpenuhi.

Bhunivelze kembali pusing oleh tingkah Etro, berakhir menghancurkan Ragnarok menggunakan "Ark"... sekali untuk selamanya.

Dengan hilangnya pengertian, ataupun otoritas Ragnarok... pertentangan dari keluarga-keluarga penting dimulai. Yang paling bermasalah adalah keluarga Caelum dan keluarga Almasy karena... keluarga Caelum menemukan Pintu _Purgatory_, sementara keluarga Almasy menemukan Cerberus. Dari situ, Pulse berperan _kembali_... memaksa keluarga Almasy bertarung dengan keluarga Caelum.

Sampai peneliti bernama "Xehanort" membuka teori tentang "Dunia" dan meneruskan semua pertanyaan "Apa?", "Bagaimana?", "Kenapa?", "Dimana dan Kemana?".

Berkat penemuan kedua keluarga itu, keluarga Xehanort menemukan "Gerbang Terakhir" dan "Kotak Neraka".

Xehanort mengetes seperti apa kalau "rupa" terkorupsi oleh "Chaos". Percobaan adalah jiwa-jiwa Zanarkand dimana berhasil membuat media yaitu, Sphere. Setelah memilah dan memilah, Sphere Ventus dipegang oleh Xehanort.

Percobaan berikutnya... atas pertimbangan "abadi" pada kelas "Vampir", Xehanort menanamkan Sphere Ventus pada keluarga Caelum.

Vanitas Caelum lahir sebagai Vampir.

Vanitas artinya "kosong", sesuai rencana... pengaruh kekuatan "Refleksi" dari Sphere Ventus membuat Vanitas sebagai pemegang Alam Kegelapan. Xehanort meminta Vanitas untuk mencari "Hati Chaos". Sayangnya Vanitas menemukan bagian, yaitu "bintang"; Stella Nox Fleuret, sejujurnya adalah karya Etro sebagai tindakan preventif atas "karma".

Stella Nox Fleuret adalah _salah satu_ Imitasi "Refleksi" yang tercermin dari Ragnarok. Masih banyak lagi Imitasi lainnya, bahkan situasi "takdir" pada Roxas Fleuret sendiri... bahkan Seifer dan Kairi sampai Kelas Zero, _nantinya. _

Berhubung situasi dalam keluarga Caelum dan keluarga Fleuret menghasilkan kematian Vanitas, Xehanort hendak melahirkan Ragnarok sebagai kelas "Manusia" dengan "rasa" dan "warna" Daratan. Tujuannya adalah menarik "Chaos" sebagai kesatuan utuh sehingga membentuk "Hati Chaos".

Etro mendukung Xehanort atas ide itu.

Sayangnya Xehanort menemukan teori itu melalui pengamatan tentang memori milik Jenova yang tersebar dalam _Lifestream_ di inti Planet. Xehanort bukan melahirkan secara versi keluarga, melainkan... Replika melalui teknologi. Sel-sel Jenova memberikan energi pada Sphere Ventus yang memiliki memori dari Vanitas.

Riku pun lahir,

Begitu juga "tragedi", "obsesi" dan "karma" milik Ragnarok yang menyertai... bersama peran Vanitas yang membayangi "Hati" dan "Cinta" milik Riku.

"Refleksi" menjadikan Langit lagi-lagi tarhubung dengan Daratan dan Lautan. _Inilah_ hasilnya,

"Takdir"... kehancuran.

"Etro..." Guman Neku Sakuraba. Memang, kalau mau ditelusuri... biang masalah adalah Etro. Meski begitu, Ragnarok pernah memberikan "pelangi" dan keseimbangan. Dan Bhunivelze di lain sisi, hanya memandang keselarasan tanpa perhitungan ke depan.

Dan Pulse terlalu sering menyampaikan "Fokus" palsu... seperti situasi Serah Farron.

Serah memiliki spesialisasi unik mengetahui semua sejarah itu, walau Pulse berakhir memilih menggrafir tato l'Cie yang membuat Serah Farron menjadi Cie'th karena melawan "Fokus" untuk menghancurkan fal'Cie Eden yang berdiam di Cocoon.

Keputusan Etro mendukung Xehanort... _mungkin_ rekoleksi memori, atau _mungkin_ rekoleksi "Hati Chaos". Di antara keduanya, Etro memilih "rupa" dari reruntuhan Alam Terang... memijak Daratan dan Lautan milik Planet, berdiri bagi leluhur Xehanort; Xemnas yang mempunyai rencana "Master" melibatkan nama "Riku".

Naminé, dan seperti dirinya yang mengambil "rupa" dari kelas "Peri".

_Seharusnya_ semua ini mudah. Tapi "Hati" dan "Cinta" adalah pendulum "perasaan", dan kenyataannya... SEMUA yang berawal dari "Dunia" _memang_ seperti itu.

Cerita ini sendiri tidak lebih dari sekedar Legenda. Toh nanti, semuanya _tetap_ berjalan "searah" bagaimana pun Etro berlari dari Bhunivelze, atau bagaimana pun langkah Etro untuk menyelamatkan Riku.

Dirinya pun...

"Terima kasih, Neku."

Atas ngiang kalimat tulus itu...

Pemuda berambut oranye itu memasang _headphone_ ungu-nya seraya membalikkan badan, dan berjalan menyusuri lapisan es; menjauh dari tebing diiringi mengucap, "A~ah! Terserah, Etro. Terserah. Karena mau bagaimana pun hasil akhir_nya_, aku _pun_..."

Neku tersenyum saat melanjutkan,

"...Mempercayai Riku."

...

Di reruntuhan Zanarkand,

Sepasang sayap Naga milik Leviathan SIN mengembang pasif seiring tarian _Pryeflies_ merebak keluar dari sekujur tubuh Leviathan SIN.

Ignis mencoba berdiri dan mempersiapkan pisau-pisau kecil dari saku jas-nya, sementara Wakka, Lulu, Paine, Rikku... hanya bisa terperangah kala Leviathan SIN ambruk ke permukaan tanah, dan luar biasa, si pemuda penyihir kelas "Gnome" itu _masih_ melayang di udara selama penampilan kembali ke versi "normal" setelah menghabiskan tenaga bersama serangan-serangan bertaraf area sewaktu di versi "_Trance_".

Dan _sekarang_...

Kuja terenggah-engah saat memaksakan sihir "_Curaga_" untuk mengembalikan stamina, pandangan terarah pada "Kotak Api". Tampaknya ini situasi tepat untuk mengetes bagaimana kekuatan elemen Air milik Aeon-nya.

Setelah beberapa kali memasang sihir penyembuhan ditambah sihir "_Regen_" bagi perpanjangan segala yang tergolong sihir, Kuja memanggil Aeon-nya,

Dari penghujung, Aeon Leviathan keluar dari formasi sihir "_Summon_" dan melesat membawa efek air tsunami pada area yang ditunjuk oleh si _Summoner_ Kuja,

Di dalam "Kotak Neraka",

"..." Axel tersengal berat sewaktu menatap ke atas, sebagian langit-langit pijaran api telah bolong oleh guyuran air tsunami yang entah datang dari mana... Pastinya, lawannya telah pudar dalam aliran-aliran _Lifestream_.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya seketika memandang sebentuk raksasa sebuah Naga- Aeon Leviathan menukik bersama kelengkapan semburan sihir berelemen Air ke arahnya, kontan membuat Axel memilih menghilang dan mundur menjauhi area tempat Roxas pingsan. Sedangkan "Kotak Api"-nya padam seperti terkena guyuran air pemadam kebakaran.

"Oi-Oi! Ngantri napa!" Seru Axel sambil melemparkan kedua senjata Chakram Eternal Flames-nya ke sosok Kuja,

Namun kedua Chakram ditangkis oleh dua bilah pedang katana Masamune, dan Weiss bergerak seperti sinar hilang-timbul diiringi oleh tembakan-tembakan bola-bola energi berelemen Terang pada sepanjang permukaan tanah yang dipijaki oleh Axel,

Tangan kanan Axel menangkap salah satu Chakram, kemudian diangkat menangkis serangan sabet dari pedang katana Masamune. Sebelum si pemuda penyihir mengeluarkan sihir "_Flare_", tangan kiri Axel menangkap Chakram keduanya dan tubuh Axel menghilang sebareng kobaran api yang menciut, bersambung Axel muncul di bawah si pemuda penyihir dan menghantamkan kedua senjata Chakram pada permukaan tanah yang kini retak-retak lumayan parah,

Seketika itu,

Pilar-pilar api bersambung mengejar kemana pun Kuja menetapkan "_teleport_",

Axel mendengus sembari memutarkan kedua senjata Chakram kala tarian api membesar, bahkan sempat-sempatnya saja Axel komentar, "Satu hilang, dan kamu- Doggie! _Stay_!" Lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api yang menciut dan tahu-tahu muncul di atas Weiss,

Baru hendak menghujamkan kedua senjata Chakram Eternal Flames-nya, Aeon Leviathan lewat seiring performa ombak-ombak air,

Axel lumayan frustasi oleh gangguan si Aeon, dan mengguman, "Benar-benar!" Sewaktu terpaksa mundur kembali, digantikan lemparan tarian api yang melibat kedua senjatanya, langsung ke Weiss _the Immaculate_,

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah senjata pedang bervariasi hitam-merah, menghantam kedua senjata Chakram milik Axel selayaknya memukul bola kasti,

"..." Axel memanggil kedua senjata Chakram Eternal Flames-nya pada pegangan jemari kedua tangannya, sebelum kedua senjatanya memasuki babak "Home Run" di antara jurang-jurang yang dalam, dan bersiaga sewaktu sosok baru- Pria berpakaian ala samurai, bahkan rambut itu dikuncir tinggi mirip Ronin...

"Oh! Kupikir disini adalah Gerbang Tunggal, ternyata... _Hm~_ Apa aku mengganggu?"

Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan dari si pria samurai,

Sementara itu,

Kuja menatap syok pada-

"Yo! Kuja!" Seru Master Eraqus sambil melambai senormalnya tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Bhu-" Kalimat dari Kuja terpotong,

"Eits... tidak ada nama di antara kita. Sudah kukatakan, bukan?" Kata Master Eraqus sembari memutar-mutarkan pedang bernama "_Grim Reaper_", juga memperhatikan Aeon Leviathan sedang terbang memutar di udara menanti komando dari _Summoner_ Kuja.

Master Eraqus melangkah berjalan melewati sisi kanan Weiss _the Immaculate_ yang "mengenal" siapa,

Tapi Weiss memilih tidak berkata apapun seketika pria samurai itu memandang Kuja penuh arti atensi, dan- "...!" Kuja tersentak tepat pria berambut hitam itu telah melayang di depannya diiringi perkataan bernada serius,

"Aku mengambilmu bukan untuk bermain-main. Waktumu sedikit untuk apapun ide lainnya di luar kata penjagaan." Kini picing tajam diikuti mengangkat tangan kirinya, Master Eraqus menyambung, "Ingat, Kuja. Sekali jentik, semuanya akan kembali menjadi abu. Sebaiknya kamu tidak mengecewakanku."

"A-ah." Bata Kuja seraya mengangguk.

Raut Master Eraqus tahu-tahu menjadi cerah bersama utaraan setenang air mengalir, "Istana Utama Valhalla. Jalan sekarang, oke?" Kemudian jemari tangan kiri menepuk bokong milik Kuja dan meremas bokong kanan sekal itu sebelum menghilang semudah terbawa angin,

Wajah Kuja sedikit memerah saat pemuda berambut merah api komentar,

"Wow. Favorit om-om, heh? Tsk-tsk, Gnome tempo doloe..."

Weiss mengacuhkan siapapun si pemegang jaket Organisasi bersenjata Chakram kembar yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya, kala mengucap, "Kuja, ayo! Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu _kekasihku_."

Axel mengangkat alis kanan atas penekanan kata "kekasihku", namun pemuda kelas "Gnome" sudah me-_unsummon_ Aeon Leviathan bertepatan tampil di belakang si pemimpin Tsviet Berwarna, dan sedetik berikutnya,

Formasi sihir "_Teleport_" menghilangkan keduanya tanpa bekas kehadiran.

Axel muncul dan berlutut di dekat Roxas dan Yuna, lalu bicara pada Ignis yang hendak menanyainya, "Aku harus ke Istana Utama Valhalla, tolong katakan pada Roxas bahwa aku _sungguh_... menyayanginya dari lubuk hatiku- uh, kalau aku punya hati."

"..." Ignis mengamati raut Axel yang tidak terdeskripsi. Entah penyesalan, atau beban, atau "takdir". Tapi detik ini, Ignis bisa melihat kekalutan berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan tidak terhitung karena terlalu pedih dan duka bagi mereka yang menjelang...

_Ajal_.

Lalu Axel berdiri, sekilas melirik sosok Tuannya... berusaha me-memori semua keunikan aroma dan ciri khas milik Tuannya. Berikutnya berjalan dan membuka Portal Kegelapan, kemudian sekejap,

Sosok si pemegang angka "VIII" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak kehadiran selain... bekas-bekas kerusakan dalam area pertarungan; area Penyucian... seiring tarian _Pyreflies_ berterbangan.

...

Di benua daratan negara Cetra,

Lightning memacu Eidolon Odin pada mode Gestalt dan terus mempercepat kayuhan karena kedua matanya terpaku pada situasi awan bergulung dan bergelut dalam putaran beliung yang lambat, disana... jauh disana; jauh di seberang lautan... awan-awan kelam bersama petir-petir hitam menyayat kanvas langit,

Odin menyampaikan kalau _Fifth Ark_ belum aktif karena Valkyrie belum bangkit, namun keterkejutannya adalah berita,

Ragnarok ada dua.

Lightning memicing khawatir akan situasi Istana Valhalla. Tidak ada kabar dari siapapun, ia sangat takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang-

Tiba-tiba Eidolon Odin menghentikan langkah dan meringkik seiring mengangkat kedua kaki depan,

Di saat yang sama, kedua mata Lightning terbuka lebar seketika mengetahui bahwa hanya selangkah, berdiri seorang gadis berpakaian gaun putih sepanjang sepertengahan paha... kedua iris biru keunguan... rambut pirang yang ke-sisikan di depan bahu kanan,

Naminé mengucap, "Claire Farron, aku _harus_ menghapus Fokus-mu yang berarti Purge untukmu."

"...!" Lightning tersentak karena jika tato l'Cie-nya di Purge, maka Eidolon Odin... Tunggu. Gadis ini... siapa? Tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaannya lenyap saat tato l'Cie di atas dada kirinya perlahan demi perlahan seperti menguap... dan pakaiannya berubah... perlengkapan zirah, tameng di tangan kiri, dan kain panjang serupa bulu...

Lightning masih terhenyak sewaktu mengamati kondisinya yang seperti...

Valkyrie...?

Naminé tersenyum kala membaca semua kekhawatiran di kepala Claire Farron, kemudian meneruskan, "Aku akan memberimu kuasa milikku, mulai detik ini... Valhalla dan Eidolon adalah satu... karena itu _kumohon_, lindungi Riku bersama keutuhan Valhalla."

Saat Lightning turun memijak permukaan tanah,

Eidolon Odin mengatakan,

"Terpujilah Etro! Kuasa Etro _kini_ berada di dalam tanganmu, Claire Farron!"

"..." Lightning memandang situasi jalanan pintas dari rute pinggir di luar jalanan kota sebelum posisi jembatan _Land of Departure_ yang tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Eidolon Odin. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada jalanan di samping yang dibatasi oleh pembatas jalan berbahan metal dimana di pinggirnya lagi merupakan tebing curam. Ombak-ombak dan buih-buih air lautan berdeburan di sepanjang garis bawah tebing yang terdapat jalinan bebatuan.

Ia menoleh ke Eidolon Odin, dan bertanya,

"Apa kita bisa menyeberang kesana?" Tunjuk pada benua Gran Pulse dari posisi ini hanya berukuran separuh jari kelingking.

Eidolon Odin menjawab disertai ringkik,

"Sampai ke penghujung Neraka, Lightning!"

Lightning menyunggingkan senyum. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan disusurkan ke sekitar kembali, kemudian menaiki punggung Eidolon Odin.

Setelah gema ringkik, Eidolon Odin berlari dan menukik seiring melompat ke arah Lautan, memijak permukaan laut sebareng Eidolon Odin melesat diiringi para Putri Duyung dari kaca yang berlompatan mengiringi di sisi kanan dan di sisi kiri bak lumba-lumba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Oh astaga, masih sekali lagi- Gghhh, tadi dikira muat. Ntar kalau se-chapter isinya terlalu banyak takutnya yang baca ribet.<strong>

**Oh ya, di awal-awal selipan lirik lagu karena lagu-nya pas dengan situasi Riku dan Vanitas. Judul: "The Quiet Freak", karya Mannikin Daniel Bepristis.**

**Soal Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie dan l'Cie, situasi kedua belas anggota Kelas Zero memang di"brand" tato l'Cie di salah satu ending. Truz-truz... Author tidak memakai situasi "asli" dari cerita FF serial "Fabula Nova Crystallis" selain Mwynn-Etro-Bhunivelze-Pulse-Ragnarok-Cocoon, juga tidak men-add Dewi Lindzei dan nama-nama lainnya supaya situasinya tetap berada dalam dunia KH. **

**Dan neeeeext.. Ehem, Terra dan Squall. *blink-blink, kedua mata Author kedip-kedip penuh penantian* Ouh, si Eraqus cabul sama Kuja? *plak!* Iseng aja kok si Author ini. Hehehe~ ****Mmmm~ Soal Tidus, Seifer, Vivi, Kelima anggota Kelas Zero, ketiga tim Lightning, Terra-Aqua-Ventus, _mungkin_ sayonara buat mereka. *lambai-lambaikan saputangan***

**Truz soal Aeon Shiva di tangan Riku menjadi hibrid Aeon-Eidolon, truz Leviathan SIN yang membawa Aeon Odin... semuanya murni imajinasi. Dan baju "Valkryie" milik Lightning bermode FF XIII-2.**

**Oh ya, buat yang bingung kenapa Author ini membawa banyak-banyak karakter? Karena yang namanya kehidupan mempunyai banyak koneksi baik dari sisi Alam Kegelapan dan dari sisi Alam Terang, ditambah keberadaan "God-Goddess". Author mau melihat "keseimbangan" bahwa rotasi dunia ini tidak hanya berpusat pada kedua karakter utama, meski peran-peran minim-pun... semuanya terhubung sebagai kesatuan "Riku" ^^ *maksa***

**Uh-oh.. _ternyata_ Author lumayan syok, baru nyadar membawa banyak karakter sampai tadi pas nulis mikir... uh, karakter siapa yang terlupakan? *kacaw***

**Kay, bab selanjutnya... Tetap ikuti cerita ya ^^**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ^^**


	24. XXIV

**XXIV.**

_**"Birth by Sleep."**_

Belum.

Vanitas memperhatikan seksama kehebohan pertarungan Riku dengan Xemnas- alias: Xehanort.

Awan-awan abu-abu masih bergulung di atas kawasan Istana Valhalla disertai hujan deras yang masih mengguyur di atas benua Gran Pulse.

Di "arena" dekat menara-menara tinggi milik Istana Utama Valhalla,

Dentun-dentum rusuh, rontok puing beserta bebatuan berjatuhan disana dan disini selama tembakan-tembakan "canon" campuran elemen Kegelapan dan elemen Terang- Surga dan Neraka beserta "Dunia" khas Riku... beradu sengit dengan kekuatan "Trinity" dari Sphere Terra dan Sphere Aqua yang terpasang dalam tubuh "rupa" si Xemnas.

_Heh_.

Xehanort akhirnya menjadi parasit, tidak jauh dari keadaan Vanitas.

_Setidaknya_ Vanitas mempunyai "Hati" walau sebatas "Chaos" milik Ragnarok dan "Refleksi" milik Ventus.

Tapi belum,

Belum bagi Vanitas karena "Cinta" milik Riku dipegang oleh banyak... terlalu banyak seperti jumlah benua dan kepulauan di Planet ini. Dan ia menginginkan kesatuan utuh; seutuh "Riku"... Riku _kekasihnya_, Riku _pengantinnya_, dan Riku... Lucifer-nya.

Situasi Riku sendiri memang kompleks; sekompleks situasi Vanitas karena _jika_ Riku "kosong"... Sora tidak akan pernah ada bagi kesadaran Riku. **Dan** Vanitas membutuhkan Sora sebagai inang, atau yang tersebut: "rupa".

_Sayangnya_ **kenyataan** dalam permasalahan Vanitas... Sora _mengikat_ "Hati" milik Riku.

Setahun lalu...

...16 Tahun adalah umur Riku _saat itu_; saat dimana Sora ditambah, dikali, diakar, dikuadrat dengan "perasaan" milik Ventus, sama dengan "Hati" milik Sora terbagi untuk Kairi dan Riku.

Sora tidak menyadari hal itu karena Riku _yang_ menjadi "sahabat" dan Riku _yang_ menjalani "karma"... berbeda.

Sekali lagi, "dan"... Vanitas menginginkan keduanya, namun TIDAK dengan permasalahan Ragnarok karena Ragnarok dimiliki oleh Ventus. Jelas ia tidak mau dipadankan dengan Ventus yang hanya memperalat, menodai, merusak, memanipulasi... meski sekali lagi, "kenyataan"... Vanitas melakukan semua itu secara mentah-mentah, tidak terkecuali bagian "memperalat" karena...

Lucifer dibuatnya untuk menghancurkan "obsesi", "karma", "kenyataan", dan semua "Refleksi" yang tercermin di Planet ini. Semua bentuk kehidupan memiliki "Refleksi"... tidak terkecuali Xehanort sendiri, walau semua itu asalnya dari jaman dahulu- sangatlah dahulu kala.

Vanitas tidak perduli kalau Riku yang _ini_ adalah _salah satu_ Replika. Vanitas _juga_ tidak perduli kalau Riku yang _ini_ adalah _salah satu_ Imitasi "Refleksi" yang tercermin dari Ragnarok. Vanitas _bahkan_ tidak perduli kalau **dirinya** adalah _salah satu_ Imitasi "rupa".

"Perasaan" Vanitas adalah mutlak. Persetan dengan variasi Imitasi, ataupun variasi "tragedi".

Riku itu _simple_ dan _clean_, setara mudah dan "kosong".

Riku ditambah, dikali, diakar, dikuadrat dengan "kenyataan" milik Vanitas, sama dengan...

"..." Vanitas memejam, lumayan pilu karena "nol" mau diubek-ubek bagaimanapun adalah "nol". Xemnas pun pasti mengetahui itu.

Sejauh penjabaran kata "mengetahui", ikatan "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi" termasuk momok tersendiri. Walau keuntungan Vanitas disini _terlalu_ banyak karena "mengikat" Riku secara realita dan metafora. Sayangnya Riku bukan manusia standar karena faktor sel-sel Jenova berkemampuan mengkopi secara mentah. Lihat saja semua teknik serangan milik Riku yang berbasis bola-bola energi yang persis Vanitas dan khas telekinesis pedang yang persis Noctis.

Ditambah "perasaan" milik Ventus tentang Ragnarok dimana Ragnarok selalu bertipe "penasaran", disertai efek magnet dari "Hati Chaos" yang ingin kembali pada pemilik Asli. Dikali kepandaian Riku untuk menelaah secara rasional. Dikuadrat angka Romawi dari peran Organisasi sampai peran Etro, menjadikan Riku Xehanort sesuai imajinasi "monster". Walau kerugian yang diterima Riku disini _juga_ terlalu banyak karena situasi "Replika".

Lalu Riku sendiri mempunyai porsi "darah murni" dari Vanitas dimana mampu membangkitkan banyak "Pelayan abadi" hanya dalam hitungan jam. Entah Xemnas memasukkan Riku ke dalam Organisasi memiliki ide itu, ataukah hanya sebatas percobaan karena lingkaran Kristal dengan fal'Cie... Pastinya dengan meminta Riku bertempur menuju benua Oriense bisa ditebak alasannya. Orang-orang disana menguasai elemen keturunan dari Alam Terang, otomatis tidak memakan kekuatan Alam Kegelapan milik Riku kalau sampai ikatan "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi" terjadi.

Bicara soal Xemnas... Vanitas tadi hanya menduga karena pengetahuan dan kepandaian Xemnas untuk mengatur banyak rencana. Mengambil kelas "Vampir" sebagai pijakan awal termasuk langkah sempurna, sebabnya mudah: abadi. Ditambah pengaruh teknologi seperti penemuan-penemuan dari Lucrecia Crescent, Xemnas berada jauh di atas rata-rata. Dikali dengan kualitas Xehanort, itu Wow! Dikuadrat faktor Dewa-Dewi..._Tch_.

Jika kondisi sekarang dimana Bhunivelze lagi-lagi turut campur dengan meminta Pulse menggrafrir tato l'Cie dan menaruh "Fokus" sehingga para "Pelayan abadi" milik Riku dihabiskan menjadi Cie'th.

Kalau begini...

Kalau Xemnas berniat menggunakan Ragnarok sebagai alat, berikutnya memusnahkan Ragnarok melalui _Fifth Ark_...

Kalau BEGINI, Vanitas _harus_ mengembalikan semua potongan "Hati Chaos" pada Riku agar tidak ada _mereka_; Dunia dan Omega, sehingga segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" tidak akan pernah ada.

Kembali ke "nol", **semuanya**...

PUTIH.

Untuk itu, hanya ada satu cara.

Yaitu membangkitkan "_The Devil_"; Riku sebagai Lucifer seutuhnya melalui...

Sora.

"_Tch_..." Vanitas semakin memejam erat kala menggeratkan baris giginya selama deret jemarinya mengeruk kedua sisi penahan kursi tahta.

Baiklah.

Baiklah, Sora.

"Aku sudah membantumu mendapatkan Riku, bukan?" Ucap Vanitas dengan suara parau bergetar saat mencoba mencari kesadaran milik Sora di dalam pikirannya,

"_Aku mencintainya, Sora. Mungkin __**ini**__ serupa ironi milik Etro, namun __**ini**__... sebenarnya mudah jika kamu keluar __**sebagai**__ dirimu, bukan pengecut dan berdiri sebagai idiot di belakangku selama kamu pun... menikmati apa yang aku nikmati, __**setiapnya**__... bahkan Kairi- __**BAHKAN RIKU DAN KAIRI!"**_

"_Aku mencintainya. __**AKU**__!__**"**_

"_Dimana posisi perasaanmu? Dimana posisi hatimu? Dimana posisi cintamu? __**PILIH! SORA!"**_

"_Apa kamu __**mau**__ selamanya menjadi Refleksi dariku?"_

Sayup-sayup suara kepedihan milik Vanitas menguak dan membuka secercah sinar, menampilkan Sora yang melayang di dalam pemandangan hitam... jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "koma".

Namun Sora _terlalu_ hilang.

Bahkan kesadaran bahwa dirinya _adalah_ sahabat terbaik; bahwa dirinya _pernah_ menginginkan "perasaan" milik Riku; bahwa dirinya _sudah_ mengembalikan "Hati" milik Kairi demi mendapatkan "Cinta" milik Riku.

Semenjak malam terawal bagaimana Vanitas memperlakukan Riku... selanjutnya "perasaan" milik Vanitas memaksanya menyaksikan bagaimana setiap perjalanan momen Riku yang mulai terbiasa sebagai pemberi kepuasan, dirusak dan _terus_ dirusak sampai batas pasrah dan terserah.

Kemudian _ini_.

Kala Riku berakhir memilih Vanitas sebagai pautan kekasih, _kini_ Vanitas mengharapkannya kembali ke permukaan untuk melihat wajah Riku. _Hanya_ Riku.

Sejauh Sora mau...

Dirinya _telah_ jatuh,

Tenggelam...

Sangat...

_Jauh_.

Tapi Sora menjawab,

"_Apa __**ini**__ tidak memuaskanmu, Vanitas? Jika aku muncul __**sebagai**__ dirimu... Jika aku mencintai Riku __**seperti**__ dirimu..."_

"...!" Vanitas membuka kedua mata saat suara Sora bertumpuk,

"_...__**Kamu**__ akan kehilangan Riku. Sadar itu? Hm, Vanitas?"_

Kedua mata Vanitas memandang rancu dengan ekspresi tercengang,

Sementara pernyataan Sora keluar _tetap_ dengan suara bertumpuk seperti dobel,

"_Semua berjalan dari takdir, obsesi, karma. SEMUANYA. Memang ironi milik Etro, terlebih lagi... ironi dari__**mu**__. Dan kamu tahu apa hal terbaik dari posisiku bernaung di dalam kegelapan seperti ini?"_

"_Kamu membuatku __**merasakan**__ bahwa aku __**pun**__... mencintai __**Riku**__."_

Vanitas memicing saat miasma hitam kemerahan merembes dari sekujur tubuhnya, menutup apa yang hilang dan apa yang terluka... begitu juga membuka apa yang...

_Asli_.

Vanitas tahu siapa ini.

Sedangkan suara "Sora" keluar _masih_ dengan suara bertumpuk,

"_Heheehehee... Yang __**mana**__ Refleksi? Yang __**mana**__ Asli? Hm, Vanitas? Konsisten __**kita**__ berbeda, aku __**bukan**__ Refleksi darimu... melainkan keseluruhan dari Langit; Refleksi yang tercermin dari Daratan dan dari Lautan beserta pembuat Alam Kegelapan."_

"_Potongan-potongan Hati Chaos mengembalikan emosi... Tapi selama kamu __**disini**__, memandang semua dari kedua matamu... Itu mengembalikan memori__**ku**__. Oh ya, __**aku**__;_ _**Langit**__ pemegang Hati milik Ragnarok, sekarang __**menanti**__ jiwa Ragnarok. Dan Riku disana adalah __**salah satu**__ Imitasi __**Refleksi**__ yang tercermin dari Ragnarok, juga... Xemnas disana adalah __**salah satu**__ Imitasi __**rupa**__ dari Alam Kegelapan. Beruntung Xehanort membuatmu dariku. Heheeheehe..."_

"...Nghhh- GHH!" Vanitas semakin menggeratkan baris gigi seketika menunduk karena perih-

-Oleh "Sora" yang semakin menguak jurang di atas pengertian situasi "sadar",

"_Tapi tidak masalah, Vanitas. Aku akan muncul __**sebagai**__ dirimu dan mencintai Riku __**seperti**__ dirimu."_

Miasma hitam kemerahan membesar dari sekujur tubuh Vanitas seiring mulut berhenti menggeratkan baris gigi.

Perlahan demi perlahan,

Garis senyum terlukis di wajah...

Ventus.

...

Di udara, tidak jauh dari kubah Istana Utama,

Riku dan Xemnas saling menjauh seketika ledakan energi hitam kemerahan yang berasal dari ruangan tahta tiba-tiba meluas ke sepanjang kawasan Istana Valhalla dan memecahkan semua kaca-kaca pelindung milik prajurit militer PSICOM, bahkan menyebar dengan kecepatan tinggi ke area benua Gran Pulse sampai-

Xemnas hanya menggaris senyum tipis kala melemparkan pandangan ke bawah.

Permukaan tanah beserta lapisan-lapisan bebatuan selain jalinan-jalinan Kristal Cie'th yang mencangkup kawasan Istana Valhalla...

Daratan berubah menjadi warna hitam kemerahan dan bergelombang seperti pergerakan magma, dan bentuk-bentuk makhluk janggal nan antik dengan sekujur berwarna dominasi hitam-putih-merah merebak keluar dari sana... semuanya tidak terhitung jumlahnya, bahkan ukurannya terlalu ganjil untuk didefinisikan.

Sementara Riku tersentak saat seluruh tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang yang tadinya memaut... semua terlepas dari pautan dan menggantung, kemudian kembali dalam gemulai aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ di belakang punggungnya.

Xemnas melirik ke lawannya yang segera memudar dalam naungan sinar dan menghilang, dan pandangannya digantikan lawan baru... wanita molek semampai dalam naungan kabel-kabel berbahan metal yang tampaknya bisa memanjang...

Aeon-Eidolon Shiva beserta kelengkapan cincin-cincin separuh lingkaran berbahan metal telah bersiap menyerang Xemnas atas konsiderasi pribadi sebagai penjaga Tuannya.

Sedangkan di bawah,

Kedua sol sepatu kets ceper memijak salah satu puncak Kristal Cie'th milik King. Kedua mata Riku menyisir keadaan ruangan tahta yang porak poranda... hias berbagai potongan tembok, cuat-cuat lantai... dan langit-langit kubah, namun...

Jauh disana, kursi tahta telah kosong dan "tujuh dosa" yang tadi dimintanya menjaga Vanitas juga tidak ada.

Kelima indera menunjukkan segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" dari pemandangan bentuk-bentuk janggal yang merayap dari ruangan di hadapannya. Mereka hanya berpikir variasi sebuah kata dimana tiga kata di antaranya terdengar sangat dominan,

**"Akhirnya!"**, **"Bebas!"**, **"Hancurkan!"**

Ini buruk.

Namun Riku sempat melihat Snow Villiers berada di motor berdesain kedua Shiva bersaudara dengan mode Gestalt, di sisi penumpang belakang diisi Squall Leonhart Shinra yang menggendong Kairi dan menyusul di belakangnya dengan khas kartu seukuran kartu Tarot adalah Ace Al-Rhasia. Setidaknya mereka aman karena motor itu bisa melaju menghajar semua makhluk-makhluk yang menghalangi, dan Ace membersihkan sebagiannya.

Riku segera melayang dan melihat ke sekitar untuk mendeteksi rasa-rasa kehidupan dalam kawasan Istana Valhalla, dan... Hm? Di bawah tanah terdapat dua manusia dan satu Eidolon bersama... dua- Oh, empat orang dengan pakaian jaket khas Organisasi dimana seorangnya-

Berkat bantuan serat-serat _Lifestream_ yang menyebar dari antara permukaan-permukaan "magma" menyala seperti pijaran berikut merembes pada lapisan-lapisan beton,

Riku dapat melihat Axel bersama Vaan dan Hope Estheim bersama Eidolon Alexander,

Keempatnya sedang melawan Saïx, Demyx, Xigbar dalam "area sistem utama" yang terdapat tujuh Kristal yang tersusun sesuai tempat peletakan gambaran formasi unik dimana sekitar... berbagai ukuran Kristal kecil tersebar menaungi sudut-sudut dari garis-garis semacam penopang bagi lantai transparan. Sisi-sisi lantai itu berupa susunan mesin-mesin besar melayang bersistem baling-baling jet.

Di tengahnya adalah sebentuk mesin raksasa berdesain rangkap-rangkap berlapis-lapis metal disertai kukungan lingkaran-lingkaran mirip virtual yang berpendar, namun itu merupakan tulisan-tulisan sihir.

Perkiraan Riku, mesin raksasa itu adalah _Fifth Ark_.

Di sisi lain...

Para prajurit militer PSICOM bersama para prajurit Istana Valhalla berlarian menyingkir menuju kompi-kompi dimana peralatan berat serupa tank-tank besar menanti.

Bagian teraneh, berbagai bentuk Eidolon tiba-tiba merebak dari penghujung sana seakan-akan...

"..." Riku memicing saat mempertajam pengelihatan,

Eidolon-Eidolon itu ternyata dipimpin oleh-

Di kejauhan,

Lightning dengan pancaran kekuatan Dewi Etro bersama Eidolon Odin memacu kecepatan luar biasa seiring para Eidolon lainnya menghajar para makhluk Alam Kegelapan yang tidak berhenti merebak keluar... ada yang terbang, ada yang di darat, ada yang mampu bergabung dengan makhluk-makhluk Alam Kegelapan lainnya.

Kerusuhan disana, lalu _disini_...

"..." Riku terdiam memandang pada sisi lain Istana Utama Valhalla.

Seorang pria berambut putih bertatanan "_spike_" dengan alunan rambut "ekor". Bagian tubuh bagian atas yang tidak terbalut lapisan kain, menampilkan otot-otot tubuh berkontraksi seiring kedua tangan kuat itu mengarahkan masing-masing senjata pedang katana Masamune untuk membabat makhluk-makhluk Alam Kegelapan yang berlompatan.

Weiss _the Immaculate_... ditemani Kuja yang melemparkan serangan sihir area bersama Aeon Leviathan dan Aeon Odin yang sekejap membersihkan para makhluk, namun makhluk-makhluk itu tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari permukaan-permukaan yang tertutup "magma".

Soal Weiss... Kenyataan, Riku menyukai pria itu dalam tahap serius karena tingkat dewasa secara realita dan rasional. Walau ya, pria itu sesarap Vanitas sekaligus mengingatkannya dimana "Hati"-nya berada.

Masalahnya kalau dirinci dari kronologi sejarah, Jenova diekstrak dari tubuh Weiss _the Immaculate_ yang berarti... Jika Xehanort membuatnya dengan bantuan sel-sel Jenova, maka Weiss adalah _salah satu_ "orang tua"-nya.

Kenyataan yang gila.

Oh, demi segala Alam. Apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya?

Riku memijati keningnya,

Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke sepanjang langit dimana kapal-kapal induk milik militer negara Valhalla telah melepaskan tembakan-tembakan seiring kapal-kapal kecil melaju dan menyebar. Di antara itu terdapat sebuah pesawat merah Celcius.

Walau Riku tidak dapat melihat siapa saja yang berada di dalam pesawat merah Celcius, indera pendengarannya dapat memastikan bahwa Prompto dan Gladious bersama para kakak si Rikku sedang menemani Shelke Rui dan...

Riku mempertajam indera pendengarannya karena ada suara khas... Luxord?

Rupanya berkat bantuan dari keahlian si pemegang angka "X" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi, Shelke Rui berhasil meretas komputer utama milik Istana Valhalla dan mengaktifkan mesin-mesin besar melayang bersistem baling-baling jet sebagai penyaluran energi untuk memformasi susunan tujuh Kristal dalam penggabungan virtual agar kekuatan terpendam dari ketujuhnya dapat mengaktifkan _Fifth Ark_.

Di sisi lain pada arah negara Tenebrae, pesawat-pesawat perang raksasa telah menghiasi angkasa.

Khas disana adalah mesin-mesin futuristik ber-era Kerajaan. Impresif karena pelindung setiap pesawat berbentuk pedang-pedang raksasa berotasi, semuanya tidak membiarkan para makhluk Alam Kegelapan memasuki jarak perlawanan, bahkan pedang-pedang itu mampu bergerak selayaknya kemudahan oleh kendali telekinesis dan mengeluarkan laser-laser berkekuatan "beam" berelemen Terang.

Sepertinya kemenangan Sephiroth atas negara Valhalla sampai memimpin perang ke negara Tenebrae berkat Protomateria; Materia Hitam milik Nero _the Sable_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Protomateria... kabar Vincent Valentine dan tim lainnya, juga pesawat milik Cid Highwind?

Selama Riku mencoba mencari melalui "jawaban" dari aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ yang terhubung inti Planet, Riku menciptakan bayangan tidak terhitung dari pedang katana Souba milik Kadaj, lalu menyebarkannya ke seputar benua Gran Pulse,

Pedang katana Souba "putih" itu berposisi melayang di atas lautan dan mengeluarkan kekuatan elemen Terang yang saling menghubung dengan pedang-pedang katana Souba "putih" lainnya sehingga membentuk jalinan barikade agar tidak menyebar ke benua lainnya.

Namun sebelum mendapatkan "jawaban" tentang kabar Vincent Valentine,

"..." Riku memandang datar pada kedua tangan dengan lapisan "kulit" hitam-merah khas yang sudah melingkar di kedua pinggangnya dari belakang, dan jemari itu menyelip ke balik kain pakaian dasarnya... pergerakan merambat meraba pak otot perutnya ditambah,

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Suara Sora yang bertumpuk dobel disertai desah di telinga kiri Riku.

Yang membuat Riku tertegun adalah warna pirang dengan rambut bertatanan...

"Roxas." Ucap Riku sambil menoleh,

Dan sekejap itu latarnya berganti semudah putaran slide film dan Riku kini sedikit memicing karena remang tanpa guyuran air hujan selain...

Langit dengan warna dasar biru tua ber-"aurora" merah-magenta berhias aliran hitam serupa tempat ini berada di bawah laut, dan pijakannya adalah pasir abu-abu yang membentang tanpa batas dengan hias batu-batu besar dan berbagai bentuk batu berdesain pohon Oak tidak berdaun dimana pada batang itu terdapat retak-retak berwarna biru terang.

Riku tidak mengerti, namun aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ kini terputus darinya dan sama sekali-

"_Mmmmh_~" Dengung desah dari "Roxas",

Riku sejujurnya _terlalu_ terbiasa dengan kualitas intimasi dari mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, kali ini pun...

Tapi Riku segera membebaskan diri dari pelukan kedua tangan milik pemuda di belakangnya, dan bergerak menjauh- Anehnya langkahnya terasa... berat, seakan-akan tempat ini mempunyai tingkat gravitasi berbeda.

Kedua gagang pedang katana Souba segera digenggam sebagai wujud antisipasi,

"Roxas, apa maksud-" Kalimat Riku berhenti saat membalikkan badan, dan menemukan sosok berperawakan beserta kelengkapan versi pakaian serupa Vanitas dengan rambut pirang bertatanan "_spike_" ala Roxas. Lalu kedua iris kuning itu...

Itu bukan Roxas.

"Ayolah, _Sayang_. Aku baru bersamamu kurang dari setengah jam _tadi_, dan kamu sudah memanggil nama pemuda lain? Itu **bisa** membuatku _sangat_... cemburu." Goda pemuda itu dengan gaya sok kenal versi kekasih,

Riku mengetahui kalau pembahasan kata "tadi" berarti tepat bersama Vanitas. Apa Vanitas memiliki sisi lain?

Ia pun membalas dengan gaya sok berpikir, "Oh? Tapi- Ehm... Kurasa apa yang terjadi di ruangan tahta, tinggal di ruangan tahta?"

Ventus tersenyum atas kalimat bercanda itu, sementara kedua matanya mengagumi personaliti si Imitasi. Lalu menyahuti sambil melangkah mendekat, "Baiklah. Anggap tadi adalah Vegas, dan _sekarang_... disini, mau sedikit mengulang? Kamu tahu, uh- Perkenalan?"

Riku berjalan mundur disertai jawaban, "Sejauh aku menyukai perkenalan secara..." pengelihatannya diarahkan pada seputar dimana mereka hanya berdua, dan meneruskan, "...Privasi. Masalahnya jadwalku padat, bung. Jadi... Sori."

Ventus menggigit bibir bawahnya saat memperhatikan keseluruhan pemuda bernama "Riku" di depannya ini. Kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak, kedua iris _aquamarine_ dan wajah itu... tsk-tsk. Kreasi pertama dari Xehanort, perpaduan sel-sel seorang Dewi bersama segala "perasaan" miliknya beserta Dunia, dan semua keunikan itu dilahirkan secara "natural".

Dan _ini..._

INI benar-benar sempurna. Bagaimana setiap gerakan yang terilustrasi baik dalam penampilan hingga detilnya semua kemilau "pelangi" harapan. Berbeda dengan semua kreasi Imitasi milik Etro selama ini.

_Ha-Ha_. Pantas si Vanitas tergila-gila dengan Riku.

Ventus menggoda kembali, "Kamu bukan _hero_, tidak perlu repot dengan Planet dan teman-temanmu. Toh semuanya cuma... ilusi, bukan? Lagipula INI..." kedua tangannya dibuka merentang untuk menunjukkan situasi tempat yang dipijaki mereka, sambil melanjutkan, "...Keinginanmu dengan apa yang Vanitas sebut jurang Neraka."

Riku mengerutkan kedua alisnya atas kesadaran kalau tempat "ini" adalah Alam Kegelapan, piramida terbawah.

Lalu Riku bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Mana Vanitas?"

Ventus melebarkan senyum begitu menjawab, "Hm? Kupikir kamu mencari Sora? Aku _sudah_ disini, Riku. Langit-_mu_."

Tanpa memperdulikan pemuda itu menghampirinya dengan ketenangan, Riku kini berhenti diikuti pernyataan, "Oke, bung. Berhenti bermain dengan teka-teki. Kepalaku lumayan pusing dengan Xemnas sebagai Xehanort. Itu adalah hal YANG terburuk untuk kubayangkan, dan pertama kalinya aku bersyukur kehilangan memoriku. Jadi... tolong deh, satu Vanitas sudah lebih dari cukup bagi pikiranku."

Ventus tertawa kecil saat berhenti di depan lawan bicaranya,

"Oh, Riku..." Sahut Ventus seraya jemari tangan kanannya menyeka rambut poni yang menutup sebagian teritori kedua mata indah milik Riku, kemudian menerangkan,

"Xehanort ada di atas awan, literal. Lalu Xemnas adalah... Xemnas, sebangsa mayat dan sekelas Vampir yang tidak jauh dari penjelasan kata ironi. Vanitas _hampir_ serupa Xemnas, namun sedikit... sakit jiwa karena semua pemikiran heboh tentang Bintang Fajar. Sedangkan **aku**... tersebut Langit bagi Ragnarok, atau yang tersebut Sora bagi lembaran kamus-mu, atau yang tersebut Ventus bagi sejarah Refleksi dan rupaku adalah Langit sebelum aku _jatuh_ oleh... **dirimu**."

Sebelum Riku menimpal,

Ventus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Riku, dan melanjutkan, "Takdir, Riku. Sesuai asumsi, mau Imitasi atau Asli... jalan yang kamu lakoni sendiri berujung dari emosi. Aku dan kamu; _kita_ sudah berbagi buah Paopu melalui darah Vanitas. Terikat, Riku. Aku pun _sama_. Masalahnya memoriku hilang oleh efek Cie'th. Tapi _kamu_... obsesi milik Vanitas mengingatkanku apa yang kupegang dari_mu_."

Riku menatap sayu saat menghubungkan kenapa semua déjà vu tertuju pada pemuda bernama "Roxas". Tapi _ini_...

Ini adalah dirinya. Dan dirinya masih ingin mengecap kesadaran bahwa dirinya adalah "Riku", bukan Ragnarok.

Riku mengucap dengan suara pelan, namun tegas,

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang? Atas SEMUA permasalahan tentang diriku, aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menghindari apapun ini karena kalian SEMUA tidak mau melepaskanku. Sekarang jika kamu menginginkan rekoleksi memori tentang Ragnarok _dengan_ terikat di dalamku... aku akan melayanimu dengan terserah kehendakmu; terserah caramu; terserah teknikmu. Tapi lakukan dengan cepat karena... **Aku. Sangat. Lelah** dengan semua ini. Dan **ini** sebagai ralat untukmu, ini BUKAN keinginanku sebagai _hero_."

Ventus membalikkan, "Hmm~ Rekoleksi memori untukku, **atau** untuk_mu_? Kamu tahu _Lifestream_ hanya memberikan sejarah, bukan perasaan. Tapi aku _bisa_ menunjukkan semua perasaan Sora padamu sekaligus..."

"..." Riku mengamati bibir yang sejarak tipis dengan bibirnya, dan mulut di depannya meneruskan kalimat,

"...Hati milik Sora."

Kemudian Ventus menyeringai atas semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru dan apa saja yang terbesit dalam kepala Riku. Itu sangat... _menarik_. Otak Riku seunik... pengalamannya bersama Ragnarok dimana membuatnya...

"Aku sangat- sangat- SANGAT merindukanmu..."

Desahan Ventus kala jemari kedua tangannya menelusur pada sisi kanan dan sisi kiri wajah Riku, diiringi perkataan, "Kamu tahu kalau tempat ini bukan halangan untukmu melakukan... _teleport_. Tapi dua jalan, dan kamu _memilih_ disini... penasaran denganku. Aku _bisa_ mengenalkanmu banyak, Riku. Hati dan Cinta, rasa dan warna, harapan dan takdir, tragedi dan karma. Semua yang tidak dimengerti oleh Dunia, namun _hanya_ **kita** yang mengerti rahasia."

"..." Riku sedikit... tergelitik oleh pengulangan kata "bisa", lalu memejam saat membuka mulutnya bertepatan Ventus maju membuka mulut,

Dan mereka mengunci pautan antara mulut tanpa baris gigi tanpa gerigi runcing yang menyayat dan tanpa rasa darah.

Bibir Riku merespon pendalaman ciuman dan menanggapi gesekan lidah beserta alur perputaran saliva, bahkan Riku membiarkan Ventus menyelaminya; membiarkan curahan segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" serupa Vanitas melebur dalam keunikan Langit dimana keseluruhannya kini _mulai_ ter-"cap" di seluruh indera perasanya,

Semua...

Semua pelik kerinduan beserta kalut emosi yang terjabar dalam kata "perasaan" yang disampaikan berupa perlakuan intimasi dari Ventus,

Semuanya luar biasa.

Hanya saja _ini_ terasa lebih...

_Sora._

...

"Sora."

Suara panggilan dan bayangan yang menaungi,

Kedua kelopak mata terbuka dan menatap kilau kumpulan helai-helai rambut perak, lalu kedua _aquamarine_ yang berbinar beserta senyum memukau di wajah tampan itu...

"Riku!" Seru Sora sambil melompat bangun dari posisi rebah,

Dan Sora terhenyak oleh alunan suara tawa kecil yang sangat... merdu untuk indera pendengarannya.

"Bermalas-malasan lagi, huh? Kamu ini..." Kata Riku sembari mengambil duduk di permukaan pasir tepat di samping Sora, dan berkata kembali,

"Kairi mencarimu tadi. Sudah kuduga kamu akan disini. Oh ya, Kairi titip pesan kalau dia sampai malam ada acara jalan dengan Selphie dan Olette. Persiapan soal pentas kesenian lusa. Hehe, kamu tahu ide mereka tentang pakaian? Aku mendapat bocoran dari Yuna kalau kamu besok bakal jadi model, aku tidak sabar melihat mereka memakaikanmu gaun."

Sementara Riku berbicara...

Sora menatap sisi kanannya dimana Riku- sahabatnya sedang memandang bentang lautan, gelombang disertai debur ombak dan buih-buih ombak yang terkadang mencapai sejengkal dari kedua kaki mereka.

Awan-awan kuning kemerahan dari bias matahari yang separuh terbenam di penghujung garis pembatas antara laut dan langit...

Pohon-pohon kelapa beserta berbagai keindahan sore hari pada kepulauan kecil dari batasan kawasan Destiny ini, semuanya bersanding sempurna dengan kehadiran sahabatnya yang memakai kaos kuning tanpa lengan dengan variasi garis biru, berpasang celana jeans hitam potongan tiga per empat dan sepasang sepatu kets dengan variasi putih-biru.

"Sisi lain"-nya komentar duluan,_ "Cantik, eh?"_

"Ya." Ucap Sora. Itu adalah sahutan untuk pernyataan sahabatnya tadi, _juga_ jawaban bagi pertanyaan dari "sisi lain"-nya.

Riku menoleh pada Sora, dan tersenyum saat berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku yakin kamu lupa tentang hari ini."

Sora mengangkat kedua alisnya kala membaca perkataan dalam kepala sahabatnya,

"_...Sora benar-benar melupakannya, huh? Ah. Sudah kuduga dengan kepala kosongnya, mana ingat janji 10 tahun lalu saat aku bilang padanya akan selalu menjaganya..."_

Sora segera memasang "topeng khas bodoh" dan menimpal dengan gaya guyon, "Mm? Aku tidak tahu kalau Riku yang _ini_ suka menghitung hari."

Atas kalimat itu, jemari tangan kiri sahabatnya langsung menggosok-gosok rambut coklat "_spiky_"-nya disertai balasan,

"Dan kamu selalu memenuhi hari-hariku dengan rengekan Riku-ini dan Riku-ono." Goda Riku.

Sora tertawa kecil saat tangan itu menjauh dan tidak memperhatikan Riku sedang mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana jeans hitam saat Sora menggoda, "Oke deh, Ri-Ri. Aku tahu ritualmu tentang momen yang spesial. Sebaiknya Ri-Ri punya sesuatu untukku karena-"

Kalimatnya terhenti seketika suara gemerincing...

Kedua mata Sora terbuka lebar tepat kemilau rantai berbahan metal beserta bandul berdesain mahkota...

Sora nyaris tidak berkedip saat rantai itu mengalung di lehernya, dan wajah tampan sahabatnya yang berada cukup dekat dengannya kala jemari kedua tangan sahabatnya bekerja mengunci pautan rantai di belakang lehernya...

Aroma Riku sangat padat dengan... Surga.

Tidak hanya efek pantai dan lautan, namun segalanya.

Sora menatap sayu sewaktu jemari tangan kanannya mencuri kesempatan meraba otot-otot bisep tangan kiri milik Riku, berikutnya...

"..." Sora hanya bisa menatap saat Riku menjauh untuk kembali di samping kanannya disertai perkataan,

"Nah. Sempurna untukmu."

Tapi Sora mendengar sejelas alunan debur-debur ombak,

"_Raja. Untuk hatiku."_

Suara dari "sisi lain"-nya menyela, _"Ha-ti Ri-Ri? OH! Apa kamu tidak mau mengikatnya, Soraaaa~"_

Saat Sora memperhatikan ekspresi yang tergambar pada wajah Riku beserta kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu... Tidak sadar, Sora menanyakan secara spontan, "Kenapa Raja?"

Sahabatnya jelas mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan penampilan mimik antara bingung dan berpikir, lalu membalikkan pertanyaan, "Kenapa kamu berpikir... Raja?"

Sora hendak menjawab, namun "sisi lain"-nya perlahan demi perlahan mengambil kendali karena keragu-raguan.

Matahari semakin tenggelam, begitu juga "hari"-nya. Dan disini... mulai dari sini,

Dirinya adalah penonton.

"Karena model mahkota. Kamu tahu itu terlalu... _manis_." Jawab "Sora", sepanjang Sora melihat isi kepala disana... bagaimana detilnya ketika Riku menggambar garis-garis model dan memesan pada kelas "Moogle" yang berada di Kota Twilight,

Dan _ini_...

Curahan "perasaan" milik Riku yang kini menggantung di leher "mereka"...

Untuk beberapa detik, Riku tampak tertegun dengan pernyataan itu. Tapi berkata, "Itu karena kamu- Ehm... itu _hanya_ hadiah, Sora. Untuk 10 tahun persahabatan kita. Seperti saat Kairi memberikanmu kerajinan tangan- charm berbentuk buah Paopu."

"Sora" tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari duduk dan merambat ke pangkuan Riku. Riku sendiri _terlihat_ tidak bermasalah sewaktu kedua tangan "Sora" mengalung ke belakang leher Riku,

Kemudian senyum terlukis di wajah imut "Sora" seiring ucapan, "Ne~ Ri-Ri. Seberapa besar Cinta-mu padaku?"

Riku mengerutkan kedua alisnya, lalu menjawab dengan semu; seolah-olah mencoba menata kalimat secara hati-hati, "Err... tidak terbatas karena... kamu adikku."

Sora mendengar berbeda,

"_Tidak terbatas karena untuk definisi spesifik antara perbatasan imut dan keluarga... aku sedang mencoba meluruskan otak-ku, Sora. Astaga... kenapa bocah ini selalu duduk di pangkuanku dan selalu... __**menggoda**__."_

"Sora" melebarkan senyum atas penekanan "menggoda", berikutnya menyerempetkan teritori privat-nya pada teritori privat milik Riku... hampir mirip tidak disengaja kala kalimat bernada serba salah berkumandang dari dalam kepala Riku,

"_Uh-oh. Ini mulai..."_

Tapi "Sora" cepat menarik perhatian Riku dengan ucapan manja, "Riku~ Kalau bandul ini akan tetap di dadaku, berarti... kalau aku meminta Hati-mu, apa boleh?"

Sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada pancang kedua tangan di permukaan pasir, Riku menjawab, "Kamu sudah punya hati Kairi, kan? Mau ngapain dengan hatiku? Lagian apa urusannya dada dengan hati, hm?"

"Sora" memasang tampang cemberut saat menyahuti, "Urusannya banyak dong, Ri. Karena menyangkut perasaanmu. Lagipula dadamu kan rata, beda sama Kairi."

Riku segera komentar bersama kelengkapan ekspresi datar, "Ya jelas rata. Kalau ngebandingin ya sama kamu 'napa...? Kok Kairi..."

"Sora" menjelaskan secara tingkah cuek, "Intinya pengakuan, Ri. Kalau kamu mengikatku, aku juga mau..." Kalimat ditahan sebareng membenahi duduk lebih rapat, mengambil posisi pada teritori privat milik Riku dimana "barang" milik Riku terasa di antara kedua bokongnya,

Riku kini mendesah pelan saat "Sora" menyandarkan tubuh bagian depan dimana posisi wajah berhadap-hadapan _terlalu_ dekat,

Pada indera pendengaran Sora, Riku ngedumel,

"_Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menolak bocah ini? Semanja ini..."_

Dari tingkat begini- perbatasan "sahabat" yang _nyaris_ terlewat...

Sebenarnya Sora _ingin_ mencoba berpetualang dalam rongga mulut dan mengadu kefasihan, merasakan kehangatan tubuh atletis nan seksi milik sahabatnya, melulurkan lidah ke setiap lembah lekuk otot, juga bagaimana intensitas intimasi dari kedua tangan kuat yang sanggup menjamah dan memeluknya berjam-jam... karena bagi Sora, definisi kata "mengikat" adalah jalinan kekasih.

Hadiah ini pun... _terlalu_ personal untuk sekedar "sahabat", meski pikiran Riku semudah dan sepolos selayaknya "sahabat-sahabat"... ditambah kakak separuh darah... dikali situasi dua keluarga... dikuadrat Sora _sudah_ mempunyai Kairi dan bagian terindahnya, Sora _bahkan_ mempunyai dua kepribadian.

Total hasil dari keseluruhan sama dengan luar biasa...

RUSAK.

Namun cara Riku yang sesantai itu...

Selalu memberikan "harapan" semudah itu.

Selalu...

Dan Sora _selalu_ mundur saat kesempatan berada di depan mata. Alasannya satu: memiliki "perasaan" sejauh itu... Sora tidak mau dibenci oleh Riku karena satu-satunya orang yang mau berdiri di depannya apapun yang terjadi demi menjaganya dan pantang berhenti menemaninya seperti ini...

Ya. _Hanya_ Riku.

Tapi memang Riku selalu _terlalu_, bukan?

Bicara polos... Seketika "Sora" membenahi duduk kembali, "barang" milik Riku sedikit bereaksi. Tapi Riku menyamarkannya dengan bersikap menegakkan tubuh sehingga menurunkan posisi "Sora" dan menjauhkan pertemuan antara teritori privat.

Riku memasang wajah serius kala berkata, "Sora, aku bakal menjagamu baik-baik. Kalau masalah ikat-mengikat," telunjuk tangan kanan Riku mengangkat bandul mahkota sembari bicara, "Walau separuh darah, kita memang terikat, kan? Untuk Hati yang kamu minta, _jika_ _pun_ kamu menginginkannya... semua kalau aku sanggup, pasti kuberi."

"Sora" menyunggingkan senyum sewaktu mendekatkan bibirnya sampai berhenti di jarak tipis tepat di depan bibir Riku, lalu mengucap, "Jadi permintaanku untuk tadi?"

Senja telah berganti malam seiring awan-awan kelam bergerak lambat tepat Riku menatap kedua iris biru langit milik "Sora" beserta penekanan penuh keyakinan segenap "rasa" dan segenap "warna" disertai sepatah kata,

"Ya."

Sedetik Sora mendengar penambahan bernada keyakinan dari dalam kepala Riku,

"_Juga Cinta."_

Sora menyesal tidak berani muncul di permukaan karena "sisi lain"-nya sekarang menyatakan di dalam kepalanya; untuknya,

"_Kamu dengar itu, Sora? Mulai sekarang Riku adalah Ratu kita, milik kita. Kamu bisa menggenggam Hati-nya, Sora. Tapi tubuh, jiwa, dan Cinta-nya adalah __**milikku**__. Tergantung apakah kamu mau bersuara, namun semakin lama kamu mengulur... Organisasi akan merampas semuanya. Tik-Tok, Sora."_

...

Riku langsung memutus fase ciuman, namun Ventus memautkan jemari tangan kirinya pada lingkar celana Riku dan menariknya mendekat sebareng mulut menangkap mulutnya dan mengunci sesi kembali,

Sementara jemari kedua tangan Ventus menyelip ke balik pakaian dasarnya dan menguak, meraba...

"..." Riku memicing saat melihat "perasaan" milik Sora lainnya,

Situasi kala Sora memandangnya dari lantai balkon gedung sekolah sewaktu dirinya mengobrol bersama Seifer dan Tidus. Lalu situasi kala dini hari kemarin... bagaimana Sora menyimpan keinginan terpendam yang menggambarkan bayangan-bayangan seksi berbagai pose yang melibatkan dirinya seketika momen ciuman berlanjut penuh gejolak-

"...Mmmh-"

Dengung kenikmatan terlepas dari mulut Riku tepat memejam dan menghayati...

Pegangannya pada kedua gagang pedang katana Souba dilepas, dibiarkan jatuh menancap ke permukaan pasir saat Riku mulai mengalungkan lengan kiri pada belakang pinggang Ventus, memaksakan kedekatan maksimal selama jemari tangan kanannya membenam dan menyusur pada kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut pirang pendek,

Karena apa yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah Sora berciuman dengan Kairi dengan dirinya sebagai pusat berbagai versi erotika yang terbayang dalam kepala Sora...

"...Oh, Sora." Desah Riku tepat Ventus memisahkan kuncian antara mulut, dan kali ini Riku meraup mulut Ventus, memasukkan lidah dalam rongga mulut Ventus- Tidak sabar melihat SEMUA "perasaan" milik Sora,

Riku sudah membawa pasangan intimasinya bersandar pada salah satu pohon Oak aneh, semudah itu sekaligus segampang itu mendominasi.

"...Mmh-h..."

Erangan pelan dari sela kuncian mulut... Ventus terus mengimbangi permainan selama jemari kedua tangannya bekerja menarik turun retsleting pakaian dasar Riku, kemudian kuncian sabuk, kait celana Riku dan menurunkan retsleting celana.

Ventus memutus ciuman, lalu mengucap, "Riku, belah aku. Dapatkan semuanya. Aku milikmu."

Riku terdiam sejenak memandang wajah di depannya kala menimbang-nimbang pikiran karena Ventus memakai tubuh Sora.

Ventus mengecup bibir Riku, dan mengulum bibir bawah Riku. Begitu katup mulut Riku terbuka lebih untuk memberi akses, ia memudarkan semua pakaian khas Vanitas miliknya sehingga ia telanjang bulat. Kedua tangannya mengalung pada belakang leher Riku, dan membiarkan jemari kedua tangan Riku menjamah setiap jengkal tubuh.

Dari pengalamannya tentang Ragnarok,

Oh ya, Riku terlalu fasih dan... _terlalu_ penasaran.

Ventus ingin Riku menghabiskan tubuh ini, dan menampilkan bentuk asli dari Riku karena ia sekali lagi ingin melihat...

_Ragnarok._

Namun Riku sudah mendapatkan jalan tengah. Tempat ini pun bebas gangguan, bukan?

Ventus memutus ciuman dan mendesah tepat jemari tangan kanan Riku turun meremas bokong kirinya,

"...Nghh-" Desah Ventus saat sebuah jari memasukinya, lalu Riku kembali mengunci antara mulut dan menjejalkan dua jari lagi dimana membuat Ventus merasakan kenikmatan sampai tidak sadar kalau suara Riku mengisi dalam kepalanya,

"_Kamu mau bermain ide denganku, Ven? Memakai obsesi sebagai leksikal... Tapi tidak masalah, Ven. Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana obsesi __**versiku**__."_

Ventus kembali memutus ciuman seketika lingkaran "Trinity" terbentuk pada pijakan mereka,

"GAAHHH! HENTI-"

Suara kesakitan milik Ventus tidak ubahnya "lelucon" bagi Riku yang kini menurunkan lingkar celana panjang dan lingkar celana pendek sebatas pangkal paha.

"...Aku- Aku memberimu perasaan SORA! Kenapa- GHH!" Kalimat Ventus tergantikan menggerat baris gigi karena sakitnya ampun-ampun. Saat Ventus kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke permukaan pasir, Riku turun berlutut dan menyendok kedua paha Ventus,

Lingkaran "Trinity" masih menyedot kekuatan Ventus saat Riku menempatkan kepala barang kepemilikan yang sudah bangun akibat versi intimasi tadi bersama jawaban,

"Kalian semua SAMA! Mau tahu apa yang kulihat, hm? Sora yang menelantarkan aku dan bersembunyi dariku, Vanitas yang bermain gila berikutnya pasrah, lalu kamu... SAMA, SEMUANYA SAMA!" Ucap Riku sewaktu menembuskan keseluruhan panjang tanpa kepekaan belas kasihan, ataupun embel-embel peragaan "_foreplay_".

"...AAAAHHH!" Teriak Ventus tepat "barang" yang lumayan besar memenuhi "ruang"-nya, memaksanya merenggang dengan sandaran batang pohon Oak aneh sewaktu kedalaman diraih maksimal. Bahkan Riku memakai semua kualitas elemen Terang... sehingga secara putus asa, jemari kedua tangannya mencakar kedua tangan yang memegangi kedua pahanya dimana menahan posisi pinggulnya pada posisi terangkat dan menampilkan bagian area privat-nya secara vulgar.

Ventus memang ingin Riku membelahnya, namun kalau begini pengendaliannya terhadap-

"...AAAAAAHHH! AH-" Erangan konstan tidak terbendung lagi dari mulut Ventus...

"_Heh_." Datar Riku saat memaksakan gerakan memalu, mengisi-menarik-mengisi-menarik... terus dan terus dan terus...

Perlakuan ini bukan untuk kepuasan. Tidak susah kok. Lagipula kenapa repot memusingkan? Ventus bersanding sisi dengan Vanitas, seperti Sora bersanding sisi dengan Vanitas. Selain Sora, keduanya sama-sama "rupa" dan berbasis Alam Kegelapan.

"Soraaaa~" Panggil Riku dengan intonasi memukau sewaktu memalu berirama menghentak secara Monster, Ventus pun mengerang keras dan semakin keras.

"Oh-" Riku sedikit mendapatkan petir-petir rangsangan; petir secara harafiah karena kilatan-kilatan petir kuning dari "Trinity" tersalur dari Ventus yang mengejang berulang kali. Tapi kenikmatan ini sungguh luar biasa. "Ruang" milik tubuh Sora benar-benar... ketat dan membuatnya terbang di setiap tarik-ulur. Dan _ini_... kesadarannya, ia adalah yang pertama.

"...Ahh-h Sora- kembali padaku... Ohh-" Guman Riku seketika mendekatkan wajahnya pada bidang dada Ventus, membuka mulutnya dan melulurkan lidahnya, memainkan puting dada kanan, berikutnya meraup dan mengulum...

Sampai Ventus kehilangan fleksibilitas karena faktor "Trinity" beserta faktor-faktor campuran dari kenikmatan, perih, dan dalam- Oh, dalam- Terlalu...

"...Ouh- OHH! OOOHHHH!" Teriak Ventus tepat cairan orgasme melesat keluar begitu saja tanpa formalitas penjajakan, bahkan tanpa sentuhan. Dan Riku _masih_ memacu liar untuk mengenai titik sensitif yang sama berkali-kali... memaksa barang kepemilikannya yang sempat melembek, sekali lagi mengeras.

Riku sendiri belum pernah **merasakan** hubungan intim berkadar sakit jiwa, namun ia segera melepas kuluman dengan kasar... saliva darinya meleleh pada puting yang merona merah muda itu, memberikan pemandangan terbaik.

Tidak perduli urusan cairan semen milik Ventus mengenai pak perutnya, Riku berseru, "Sora Sora Sora! Aku **ingin** bercinta denganmu! Apa kamu mau membiarkan tubuhmu kuisi berkali-kali sampai kamu mau keluar, hm?"

Riku mendesah disertai gumanan, "Baiklah. Aku akan berlaku sangaaaaat~ kasar pada tubuhmu." Lalu tangan kanan Riku melepaskan pegangan dari paha kiri Ventus, jemari memegang "barang" yang terpajang bebas dan mengocok pelan menggunakan lelehan cairan orgasme yang meliput disana, kemudian telunjuk ditekankan pada garis urethra di kepala-

Ventus panik saat ujung telunjuk itu membuka celah dari-

"...Ah- Tu-Tunggu- Ahh- AAAHH! Ri-"

Erangan Ventus terlepas lagi dan lagi sewaktu es membeku seperti stalagmit yang tersambung dari telunjuk itu merajam pada sepanjang saluran sekaligus-

"...AAAAAHH!" Puncak lengking erangan tepat momen pelepasan yang sangat terpaksa. Jemari kedua tangan Ventus juga sangat terpaksa bertahan pada batang pohon Oak aneh.

Riku menyunggingkan senyum, bahkan tidak berhenti memalu sewaktu melihat cairan semen muncrat keluar dari sisi-sisi ujung telunjuknya. Begitu es dilelehkan, cairan semen yang tadinya tertahan langsung keluar berantakan.

Luar biasa seksi bagi Riku.

Sedangkan Ventus...?

Barusan adalah orgasme keduanya gara-gara efek dingin yang tiba-tiba, ditambah efek "Trinity"... Ventus serius melelehkan air mata seketika Riku mau membuatnya "keluar" sekali lagi dengan kocokan berbumbu... elemen Petir.

Sejauh sarap, Ventus **memang** menginginkan obsesi Riku terhadap Sora.

Suara kekeh tawa tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam pikirannya,

Oh, itu suara Vanitas.

"_Menikmati Riku, Ven? Aku mendidiknya dengan baik, bukan? Heheehehee. Riku benar-benar mantap, bukan? Aku saja tidak sanggup menahan diri saat dia melakukan... Mmmmh~"_

"...OOOOHHH! RIIII!" Teriak Ventus seketika cairan orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya, kini sedikit encer karena durasi dari pengeluaran sebelumnya hanya berjarak semenit, dan tercecer di pak otot perutnya,

Sebagian yang meleleh di jemari tangan kanan Riku... Riku menjilat satu per satu jari dengan penampakan imajinasi bahwa ini adalah milik Sora.

"...AAH!"

Ventus tidak dapat bereaksi banyak seketika Riku mengeluarkan "barang"-nya dari benam. Lalu seiring senyuman nakal di wajah tampan itu, invasi dari "barang" milik Riku memasukinya kembali- langsung bertekanan sangat dalam.

Bahkan Riku mengulanginya beberapa kali untuk menambahkan efek "sambaran".

Tepat Ventus memelodikan erangan-erangan keras,

Vanitas komentar dari dalam kepala,

"_Ven, tarik nafas... terus buang nafas, berusaha yang teratur. Pakai gaya yoga juga boleh. Tapi __**serius**__, Ven. Salahmu sendiri baru bangkit sudah minta jatah. Tsk-tsk. Sejujurnya apa idemu dengan ini, hm? Mau bagaimana pun kamu berharap kekasihku untuk menyatukan semua Hati Chaos, Riku BUKAN Ragnarok meski Riku adalah Refleksi. Setidaknya ini kesempatan bagiku untuk bermain ke bawah. Layani kekasihku baik-baik, ya Ven. Tha~"_

Ventus sempat mengukir senyum tipis saat Vanitas tertawa ngakak di dalam kepala. Berhubung Vanitas sedang "tenggelam", kedua tangannya kini meraih wajah Riku sembari memasang topeng memohon,

"...Ri- Riku-"

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar seketika perubahan wujud dari Ventus,

"...Ja- Jangan memakai- AAAHH! Sial...!"

Riku tidak dapat menahan klimaksnya dan tubuh ceking itu merenggang karena menerima momen kepuasan miliknya...

Seiring...

Alunan kekeh tawa dari mulut Sora, "...Heheheeheeheheee... Lagi, Riku... Lagi... lakukan dengan keras, Riku... Lebih- KERAAAS!" Seru Sora- Suara yang dobel serupa milik Ventus... diikuti menekankan diri pada "barang" milik Riku yang masih membenam.

"...Keparat- Ahh... KEPARAT KALIAN!" Bentak Riku seraya mencengkeram leher "Sora" erat-erat, dan memaksimalkan elemen Terang "Trinity", dan "Sora" berteriak sangat- sangat- SANGAT KERAS!

...

Sementara itu,

Vanitas menenggelamkan diri memasuki jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "koma"...

Posisi yang tersebut "jurang", sisi-sisi curam di kanan dan di kiri berupa aurora berbagai warna melambangkan "pelangi" kehidupan beserta memori. Tidak ubahnya serupa kondisi jurang di atas pengertian situasi "sadar", perbatasan adalah semacam kaca dari tempat yang mau ditujunya sekarang. Kedua jurang saling merefleksikan,

Hanya saja...

Semakin dalam, kualitas warna semakin menipis... sampai berakhir pemandangan gelap. Sedangkan jauh di atas sana... sampai berakhir pemandangan putih.

Setiap kelas dari berbagai Alam memiliki tempat seperti ini, disebut "Istana Hati", meski model berbeda-beda. Sora memiliki bagian dari jiwa Vanitas dimana tempat ini terbuat seakan-akan "Refleksi". Maka beginilah desainnya: kalau Vanitas di atas, berarti Sora ada di bawah. Walau tidak menjelaskan dari mana Ventus bisa mengambil "kesadaran",

Namun "perasaan" memang unik. Selayaknya dirinya terhadap Riku, ataupun Riku terhadap Sora.

Vanitas tahu kalau Riku akan selalu menjaga Sora mau bagaimana adanya karena rantai-rantai awal selalu terpaut pada Sora.

Sejauh iri... Sejauh itu... ia tidak menyangka _kekasihnya_ berakhir datang padanya, menginginkannya, mengharapkannya... meski datang dengan segala definisi emosi, _kekasihnya_ tidak pernah picik.

Seandainya tubuh ini miliknya secara keseluruhan utuh seperti jaman dahulu...

Seandainya Xehanort hidup di masa-masa "jaman dahulu"...

Seandainya dirinya adalah Ventus...

_Selalu_ seandainya.

"Riku..." Desah Vanitas kala terus menenggelamkan diri,

Hingga di pemandangan hitam yang luas tanpa batas... Hingga setitik kilau membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

Kedua matanya memicing untuk memperjelas pandangan, kemudian ia terbang bak Peter Pan... melaju menuju kilau disana...

Berakhir bingkai pandangannya mendapatkan visual rantai dan bandul berbentuk mahkota yang mengalung di leher sesosok pemuda berambut coklat bertatanan "_spike_" dan berperawakan ceking. Perlengkapan disana bervariasi merah-kuning dan berwarna dasar hitam. Pakaian kaos dibalut jaket bertudung, berpasang celana tiga per empat bersabuk-sabuk dan sepatu kets "_oversize_".

Begitu mengetahui _siapa_ pemuda itu, Vanitas pun mengurai senyum bertema "tidak habis pikir" sembari mengucap, "Dasar idiot."

Kala menjatuhkan diri seraya terbang mendekat pada Sora yang kehilangan kesadaran, namun sebelum jemari tangan kanannya dapat meraih-

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh ringkik melengking keras seperti berasal dari makhluk super raksasa,

"...!" Vanitas cekat menjauh dari jiwa Sora seketika bentuk-bentuk besar hendak menangkapnya, dan buru-buru menyisirkan pandangan ke sekitar- Lumayan panik karena modal kekuatannya benar-benar tinggal segaris tipis untuk sekedar mempertahankan "perasaan"-nya terhadap Riku.

"Apa- Huh?" Gumannya sewaktu memicing kembali,

Vanitas baru mendeteksi gemulai serat-serat hitam ber-aura kebiruan dengan bentuk mirip perpaduan _Lifestream_ dan rambut Medusa, mereka berjumlah tidak terhitung dan berada di sepanjang mata memandang! Tempat ini serius penuh mereka! Dan jauh di penghujung bawah di antara samar gelung-gelung ini terdapat sebentuk simbol dua kapak hitam yang disatukan sehingga dari kejauhan terlihat gambar...

Hati.

"Hati Chaos"!

"Ventus _sudah_ menyatukan itu semua?" Ucap Vanitas dengan syok.

Jadi begitu. Berkat Sora jatuh sedalam ini...

Masalah Ventus tentu saja kembali ke permasalahan "perasaan" antara dirinya dan Ventus karena dirinya dibuat dari Ventus, dikuadrat oleh permasalahan Riku dan Ragnarok. _Tch_. Pantas saja. Semua "perasaan" milik Ventus yang terbawa darinya... Ventus pun terbentuk di tempat ini.

Tapi ini...

Bagaimana Ventus menyatukan semua potongan-potongan "Hati Chaos"?

"..." Vanitas menatap Sora yang melayang tanpa gravitasi. Lalu sejarah tentang legenda Ventus mengingatkannya.

_Tch_. Pantas saja. Rupanya Ventus tahu kalau Sora masih dilindungi oleh "perasaan" milik Riku yang berada pada "jalinan khusus kokoh dan spesial" di setiap pautan rantai sampai bandul mahkota itu. Maka Ventus membuat Gerbang dari jiwa Sora sendiri, otomatis menjadikan tempat ini sebagai Kotak Pandora.

Sekarang,

Kalau Sora berada di dalam kontrol Ventus. Kalau Sora sebagai kunci Kotak Pandora. Kalau Ventus _masih_ menginginkan jiwa Ragnarok untuk ditempa ke dalam pedang Soul Eater...

Terhubung dengan tempat yang dipilih oleh Ventus ini...

Berarti ide Ventus...

Antara Riku bakal dilempar kemari agar menyatu dengan jiwa Sora bersama "Hati Chaos", atau kebalikannya... melempar jiwa Sora bersama "Hati Chaos" ke Riku agar Riku memiliki sisi Sora yang terkontrol, atau yang terburuk... Ventus hendak memisahkan diri dari tubuh Sora menggunakan kemarahan Riku, jadi bisa menyatu dengan Alam Kegelapan, atau... menjadikan Riku sebagai Gerbang Tunggal-

Sebentar.

DiZ pernah...

Ah! Xemnas si bajingan itu bekerja sama dengannya karena sudah memprediksikan tentang Ventus!

Baiklah. Setidaknya berkat kemampuan Ventus, ia kini tahu kalau Xemnas bukan Xehanort. Masalahnya Vanitas benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Kalau pun memaksa menarik Ventus, salah satu harus menghabitasi tubuh Sora karena kelas "Dominion" juga berkeliaran di Alam Kegelapan, dan ia tidak mau meninggalkan Ventus bersama Sora.

Seandainya pun memanggil senjata "Tujuh Dosa"... mereka adalah potongan-potongan "Hati Chaos" sendiri. Dulu ia bisa mengkomando sisi ini karena mereka terpisah-pisah. Situasi Ventus ditambah Sora yang K.O., dikali kondisi dirinya yang tidak lebih dari sekedar Vampir sekelas "Manusia"...

Vanitas kini mencoba memanggil, "SORA!"

Tiba-tiba serat-serat hitam ber-aura kebiruan yang berada di dekatnya bergerak serempak hendak menangkapnya, seolah-olah mereka bereaksi karena terganggu oleh suaranya.

Vanitas bergerak sigap menghindari, berkali-kali semua "kepala" yang menjadi ujung-ujung serat nyaris mendapatkan kedua kakinya,

"_Tch_!" Decak Vanitas tepat jauh di penghujung bawah, pusat lambang yang juga ber-aura kebiruan tahu-tahu berpendar sangat terang dan melesatkan sinar semacam "beam",

Tidak terburu menghindar, Vanitas langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan memasang sihir perlindungan berlapis-lapis, namun kekuatan itu sangat dasyat. Disana, Sora beruntung. Disini, ia menggeratkan baris gigi seketika seluruh perlindungannya pecah berantakan seiring sebagian tubuhnya buyar menjadi debu hitam.

Kekuatan dasyat tadi setara... "Trinity"?

Milik Riku?

Ventus bahkan sudah mempersiapkan situasi dirinya yang bakal mencari Sora? Berarti "Hati Chaos" mulai terhubung dengan Riku melalui "perasaan" milik Riku yang berada di kalung Sora!

Vanitas segera memasang lapisan perlindungan lagi sewaktu sinar semacam "beam" itu mereda, dan terbang secepat mungkin menuju Sora.

Serangan tadi fatal dan ia tersengal berat, namun ia tidak menyangka serat-serat hitam ber-aura kebiruan di dekatnya sanggup menembus sihir perlindungannya, kepala-kepala ujung-ujung serat mencapit kedua kakinya,

Serat-serat itu melilit pada pinggang sampai bidang dada, bahkan ditumpuk-tumpuk selama jemari tangan kanannya berusaha meraih Sora,

"IDIOT! SORA! BANGUN! RIKU MEMBUTUHKANMU! SORAAAAAA!" Teriak Vanitas seketika jemarinya lolos menggapai,

"SORAAAAAA!" Serunya kembali sewaktu lilitan masih terus mendobel-dobel sampai melibat separuh wajahnya selama ia ditarik menjauhi Sora sekaligus...

Jatuh.

Vanitas menggeratkan baris gigi saat memaksakan diri merentangkan tangan untuk menjangkau Sora, namun... jauh.

Terlalu...

Ja-

Kedua mata Vanitas terbuka lebar tepat sebuah tangan ramping tiba-tiba menangkap pergelangan tangan kanannya seiring penampilan sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang berpakaian gaun putih, wajah cantik dan senyum menawan bak bintang...

"Stella..." Ucapnya setengah terperangah begitu sosok-sosok baru bermunculan,

Seorang wanita bergaun putih seperti dewi, berikutnya pria berambut pirang pendek berpakaian berdominasi biru bersama wanita berambut coklat panjang berpakaian gaun biru dalam versi minim, lalu pria berambut pirang cepak bersama wanita tinggi semampai bertelinga kelinci, kemudian wanita berambut merah muda dengan kuncir di sisi kiri...

"Kalian..." Desah Vanitas saat memejam erat,

Sewaktu ia membuka kedua mata dengan pandangan penuh permintaan maaf pada Stella, dan mengucap, "Hei, Stella... bisa minta tolong untuk sekali ini?"

Stella menatap tangan Vanitas yang semakin melorot dari pegangannya bersamaan gemulai serat-serat ber-aura kebiruan kembali menumpuk lilitan pada bagian-bagian tubuh Vanitas sementara lambang di penghujung bawah mulai berpendar kembali sebareng Vanitas meneruskan,

"Tolong bawa Sora pada Riku... lalu... bawa Ventus kemari, gunakan kalung Sora sebagai segel... dan... jaga... Riku untukku."

"_Vanitas_-" Kalimat yang mau diutarakan oleh Stella terpotong tepat tangan kanan Vanitas terlepas dari pegangan,

Di sela pandangan Vanitas yang hanya sebelah kanan, keenam sosok segera menarik Sora ke atas; pada jurang di atas pengertian situasi "sadar"...

"PERGI, STELLA!" Bentak Vanitas sembari memberikan perlindungan pada Stella yang masih hendak menolongnya, kemudian mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk mendorong Stella menyusul keenam sosok lainnya.

Tapi sinar kebiruan di penghujung bawah semakin terang,

Sebelum wanita cantik itu keluar dari batas pandangannya, Vanitas memaksakan diri bicara selama mata kanannya berlinang,

"Riku... bilang pada Riku aku... aku-"

Seketika sinar semacam "beam" melesat dasyat,

Stella memandang parau saat bibir Vanitas bergerak melafalkan kalimat pendek sebareng sinar kebiruan menelan,

Dan sekejap sinar semacam "beam" itu mereda, gemuruh ringkik menggema seiring debu-debu hitam memudar bersama butiran-butiran air mata yang terbawa terbang.

Jemari kedua tangan Stella sempat meraih setitik air mata yang segera dilindunginya dalam bola transparan,

Stella mengalihkan tatapan pada sisi-sisi tebing dimana sinar aurora mengalir tanpa batas dan terus melesat menuju jurang di atas pengertian situasi "sadar" selama kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah bola kecil transparan yang dipertahankan erat-erat karena...

Ini...

"Perasaan",

"Cinta sepenuh Hati."

...

Riku tersentak dan melepaskan cengkeraman tepat sulur-sulur berbagai warna membalut tubuh "Sora",

Dan sekejap,

Rambut coklat bertatanan "_spike_" yang sama, berperawakan ceking yang sama. Lalu kedua kelopak mata membuka... menghadirkan kedua iris biru langit yang cerah yang sama, juga mulut itu melepaskan erangan,

"...Egh..."

Hanya suara Sora.

Riku pun menghentikan lingkaran formasi "Trinity" selama menatap Sora yang kini mengamatinya.

Berikutnya Sora memperhatikan situasi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat beserta situasi dimana barang kepemilikannya melelehan cairan-

"Ri-RIKU!" Seru Sora dengan ekspresi syok saat tersadar merasakan ukuran "barang" milik Riku _ternyata_ ada di dalam tubuhnya, dan ini... SEKS? Sejak kapan- Oh, Vanitas!

Sora tertegun sejenak sewaktu tidak merasakan kehadiran "sisi lain"-nya di dalam kepala, ataupun... Hm. Sebentar. Tadi rasanya ia mendengar tentang Vanitas dan... Ventus? Lalu jemari tangan kanannya meraba bidang dadanya. Kalungnya... Kalung pemberian Riku ada dimana? Tunggu. Berapa lama dirinya "tidur"?

Di sisi Riku, sejauh lega mendapatkan Sora kembali... Entah kenapa terdapat sesuatu yang hilang dari _dirinya_.

"Ri...?" Panggil Sora saat melihat aliran air mata pada wajah tampan Riku.

Riku segera menyeka kedua matanya yang tahu-tahu saja berlinang. Ada keinginan bertanya tentang Vanitas, namun dirubah menjadi,

"Hei, uh... um, Sora. Mau... meneruskan ini? Aku... ingin bercinta denganmu." Tuturnya disertai menggerakkan pinggul, menekankan barang kepemilikannya yang masih membenam dalam, untuk merangsang tubuh sahabatnya.

Wajah Sora bersemu merah saat seluruh syaraf menerima rangsangan dari "barang" milik Riku, dan tersenyum kala membalas dengan menekankan diri agar menelan keseluruhan secara lebih tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya yang sedikit berantakan oleh... uh, siapapun yang sebelumnya menempati tubuhnya.

Riku pun menyunggingkan senyum, meski sedikit parau sewaktu menarik sahabatnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, kemudian mulutnya menangkap mulut Sora,

Sora segera menanggapi gesekan lidah beserta performa bergerak menunggangi "barang" milik Riku. Sahabatnya pun semakin cantik, sungguh luar biasa... seperti mimpi melakukan ini bersama sahabatnya setelah semua yang dilakukan Vanitas pada sahabatnya. Tapi Sora tidak tahu kalau...

Riku melakukan ini hanya sebatas menguji "perasaan".

Sejujurnya penasaran dan ungkapan terkisah seiring pemenuhan dari batas kerinduan. Dan sekarang Riku tidak mengerti kenapa bercinta dengan Sora terasa... _alien_.

Asing.

"..." Riku terhenyak saat Sora memutus ciuman dan mendongak disertai erangan kenikmatan, langit di tempat ini menjadikan rambut "_spiky_" Sora seolah-olah terbias menjadi warna... biru tua.

Di detik itu, tiba-tiba saja rangsangan mengalir dalam semua syaraf dan semua indera perasanya,

Sehingga Riku langsung mendesah sangat- sangat- SANGAT nikmat kala mulutnya meraup puting bidang dada kiri Sora sembari memacu liar. Jemari kedua tangannya mengeruk punggung Sora, ia mengacuhkan Sora mengerang keras- sangat keras, dan ia memaksakan alur persetubuhan bertema kasar sekasar-kasarnya... mengulum disertai gigitan.

Hampir secara putus asa, dan mungkin... pendalaman... apapun untuk meraih "sesuatu"...

Khas milik Sora.

Sora; sahabatnya seperti Kotak Pandora, menyimpan banyak sisi sampai Riku sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apa definisi Sora. Ini membuatnya sungguh frustasi karena sejauh ilusi... semua ini seindah fantasi. Vanitas dan Ventus membuatnya terobsesi pada Sora. Tanpa Sora... ia tidak akan merasakan kegilaan Vanitas, kegilaan langit ketujuh, kegilaan hidupnya.

Walau ia tidak berharap menjadi pusat rotasi... Sora disini sebagai Vanitas dan Ventus, benar-benar memaksanya melihat... kenyataan.

Apa Ragnarok pun dulu melihat yang sama pada Ventus?

Tapi ia bukan Ragnarok.

Seharusnya dirinya adalah Riku; remaja yang biasa-biasa saja sekaligus remaja yang mengenal "warna" hitam pemberian Sora. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun, Riku sudah bukan "Riku" yang dulu. Segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" terlalu banyak diterima. Riku juga terlalu sering dirusak, dihabiskan, diperalat, dipermainkan.

Bahkan terlalu...

_Freak_.

"...AAAHH! RIKU! RIKU- RI- OHH!" Teriak Sora seketika merenggang atas pencapaian klimaks yang luar biasa,

Sedangkan Riku memejam erat, menggali kasar dan terus menggali kasar demi mendapatkan khas dari So- Bukan. Ini... Riku memilih...

"_Aku_ mencintaimu, Riku."

"...Ahh! Va- Ah-AAHH!"

Riku mengerang keras diikuti oleh pelepasan momen kepuasan di dalam tubuh Sora, termasuk kesadaran dimana hatinya berada.

Ia sepenuhnya jatuh- sesuai makna leksikal dari seluruh arti "Hati" dan arti "Cinta", jatuh pada Vanitas.

Betapa ini ironi...

Betapa ini tragedi...

Namun Riku sungguh mengakui,

Ya. _Hanya_ pada Vanitas.

Ia egois karena mempertahankan khas milik Vanitas. Ia mengakui itu. Hitam adalah milik Vanitas. Dan sekali lagi "ya", lumayan bajingan karena menggunakan tubuh Sora sebagai media demi menemukan khas Vanitas. Sejak awal, Vanitas-lah yang ter-"cap" dalam seluruh indera perasanya. Semua poros berawal dari Vanitas.

Ini menyedihkan.

Bertepatan Riku membuka kedua mata, Sora telah menghibahkan segala versi sorot pandangan pedih. Jelas ia terkejut.

"Sora... Sori- Sori aku-" Batanya, setengah memohon karena jika Sora meninggalkannya- jika Sora menghilang kembali- jika Sora...

Vanitas juga akan-

Jemari tangan kiri Riku langsung menyeka rambutnya seiring mencakar kulit kepalanya. Ia pelik atas masalah "kekasih" yang melibatkan dirinya, namun pilihannya jatuh pada Vanitas.

Ini _terlalu_ menyedihkan.

"Sori..." Ulangnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Sora seraya mengulang kembali, "Sori- Sori- Sori... aku... aku akan memperbaiki semua ini. Jangan menghilang dariku lagi... demi Kairi, _kumohon_ jangan pergi lagi dariku... aku tidak sanggup memilah realitaku sendiri, Sora..."

Jemari tangan kanan Sora mengelus rambut Riku, lalu memeluk kepala Riku disertai ucapan, "Kamu itu terlalu polos, Riku. Kamu tahu kalau aku yang salah sejak awal, membuatmu menerima warna hitam hingga sejauh _ini_. Dan sekarang kamu meminta maaf. Tapi Riku... apa Riku sungguh mencintai Vanitas?"

Riku memicing sedih saat mempererat pelukan pada tubuh kerempeng sahabatnya, dan menyahuti, "Ya."

Sora mencoba tersenyum sewaktu menanyakan, "Apa Riku mau Vanitas kembali? Aku-"

Riku memotong, "Hentikan, Sora." Seraya melepaskan pelukan, kemudian menatap baik-baik pada Sora agar menunjukkan keseriusan kala menuturkan, "Hentikan, oke? Aku tidak mau terperangkap lagi dengan urusan cinta. Tidak lagi... Tidak lagi, Sora. Kalian benar-benar membuatku gila. Juga... Dengar. Lupakan niatmu untuk memutuskan Kairi. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku, kamu, _juga_ Kairi. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan- OH!"

Sora melebarkan senyum sambil menggoda dengan gerakan pinggul, memainkan "barang" milik Riku yang masih membenam di dalam tubuh. Gara-gara keisengan Sora, Riku kini mendesah merasakan barang kepemilikannya mulai mengeras kembali.

Sempat-sempatnya saja Sora komentar bernada guyon, "Terlalu serius. Nanti kusediakan ember untukmu supaya kamu bisa bicara dengan ember di pojokan Puri Oblivion."

Riku mengangkat kedua alisnya atas dua kata "Puri Oblivion".

Sebelum diinterupsi, Sora mengucap kembali, "Jaga badanku baik-baik, Ri. Aku mau- Um... Sebentar."

Tepat Sora memejam, tubuh ceking Sora tiba-tiba melunglai seperti boneka kain karena jiwa si pemilik sedang memasuki tahap... "koma".

Kontan Riku memegang tubuh Sora diiringi kalimat panik, "Ehh? Tu- Tunggu, Sora! Mau ngapain! H-HEI!" Dan berakhir menatap datar begitu melepas pegangan, tubuh sahabatnya bersandar pada tubuh bagian depannya. Nafas Sora yang menerpa sisi kiri lehernya terasa sangat stabil walau tampaknya berada dalam keadaan pingsan. Yang menjadi masalah baginya, bocah ini sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan situasi... Err.

Riku menggeleng disertai mengguman, "Serius saja. Urusanku dengan siapapun yang kulawan tadi belum selesai, lalu _ini_."

Penempatan kata "ini" tertuju pada "barang"-nya yang masih terkunci di dalam tubuh Sora.

...

Sementara Riku memisahkan kontak persetubuhan sekalian melepas bajunya sebagai kain lap untuk membersihkan tubuh Sora,

Sora dengan perlengkapan pakaian normalnya bervariasi hitam-merah-kuning, kembali menenggelamkan diri menuju jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "koma",

Tapi pada perbatasan antara kedua jurang terdapat rantai-rantai berbahan metal berjumlah tidak terhitung seolah-olah bertindak sebagai... segel? Apa ini perbuatan si Vanitas?

Saat Sora melihat ke sekitar, "Huh? Apa itu?" Gumannya sembari terbang ala "Peter Pan", menghampiri sebuah titik bersinar sebiru malam yang terbawa di antara aliran aurora pada jurang di atas pengertian situasi "sadar",

Kemudian tertegun saat mengetahui sebuah bola kecil mirip... Sphere. Jemari kedua tangan Sora menyendoknya. Serpihan-serpihan "pelangi" dan memori yang terbawa, kini merembes dari sela-sela jemari seperti kucuran air. Sora mulai mendapatkan banyak ingatan baru semenjak hilang semalam lalu. Rupanya ini adalah "perasaan" milik Vanitas dan Vanitas telah...

Kehilangan jiwa.

Sora mengajak ngobrol,

"Hei, Van. Kalau boleh mengakui, aku sebenarnya senang kamu sebagai sisi lain-ku. Meski serius, kamu itu super menyebalkan. Sudah begitu komentar ini-ono, berisik dan merepotkan. Apalagi tingkahmu, mengesalkan. Walau aku disini sebagai korban kolateral atas apapun urusan Dunia sampai Ragnarok... Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, Van. Kalau tentang Riku... Kita sehati, bukan? Aku ingin membahagiakan Riku untuk sekali ini. Jadi... aku berharap kamu bisa bersikap dewasa, _kita_ akan menjaga Riku... seperti _ini_."

...Sembari memasukkan bola kecil itu ke dalam bidang dadanya.

Senyum menghiasi wajah sebareng keseluruhan dari Sora terliputi oleh kemilau berwarna-warni, sinar-sinar sulur itu langsung terbang ke jurang di atas pengertian situasi...

"Normal".

...

Di Alam Kegelapan, piramida terbawah... Jalinan hitam bergelombang pada langit biru tua masih bergerak selayaknya tampilan permukaan laut jika dilihat dari jarak kedalaman. Tempat yang lengang untuk ukuran "sarang", mungkin karena para penghuni sedang berpesta pora di daratan benua Gran Pulse.

Pakaian kotor dibuang ke permukaan pasir,

Lalu jemari kedua tangan menaikkan lingkar celana dalam beserta lingkar celana panjang, sementara dari sisi tubuh atletis... tubuh Sora duduk bersandar pada batang pohon Oak aneh.

Baru hendak mengaitkan celana, sulur-sulur berbagai warna tiba-tiba merebak dari-

Riku menoleh ke tubuh Sora yang terlapisi oleh sulur-sulur itu, dan perlahan demi perlahan... sekujur tubuh telanjang bulat itu mengalami perubahan bentuk sebareng rambut "_spiky_" berganti warna...

Biru tua.

"...Ha-h."

Suara desah terlepas bersamaan kedua kelopak mata membuka, menghadirkan kedua iris kuning. Berikutnya sosok baru itu menatap pada Riku yang juga menatap balik penuh...

"Hm? Tidak ada pelukan selamat datang untukku, _kekasihku_?" Goda Vanitas disertai senyum sedikit... sinis, atau mungkin hanya khas semacam "_trademark_" bahwa "rupa" dari Alam Kegelapan mengandung citra negatif.

Pastinya Riku menyahuti, "Rupanya Sora membawa kejutan, huh?"

Vanitas terkekeh sambil menarik kedua kakinya menekuk, kemudian berdiri diiringi sahutan kompleks, "Bocah itu punya sesuatu yang... unik. Kalau kamu mau perduli dengan versi ceritaku, jiwaku seharusnya sudah pudar semenjak Ventus bermain ke permukaan. Tampaknya Stella menyelamatkan setitik porsi perasaanku."

Bagi Riku, itu jawaban di luar rasional karena jiwa dan "perasaan" adalah dua bentuk absolut berbeda. Bicara tentang "perasaan", nama Stella memberikan gelitik tersendiri sehingga Riku menimpal dengan intonasi datar,

"Bagus untuk_mu_."

Vanitas kali ini tertawa kecil atas komentar sarkastis itu. Ia pun menggoda kembali sembari berjalan menghampiri _kekasihnya_, "Aku merasakan kecemburuan darimu, _kekasihku_. Stella adalah bagian dari potongan Hati Chaos. Terkadang pengertian kontekstual tidak mencapai untuk kesetaraan hal-hal yang... unik. Seperti diriku terhadap Sora, ataupun kebalikannya. Juga kehadiranku disini, terhadapmu."

Tanpa beralih dari posisi berpijak, Riku menjawab, "_Itu_ urusanmu. Aku masih harus mengurusi Xe-"

"Bukankah dirimu berniat membawaku _jatuh_ bersama Sora. Tempat ini lebih dari sekedar sempurna untuk memulainya." Potong Vanitas.

"..." Riku mulai memperhatikan pemuda berperawakan setinggi dan se-atletis dirinya dari pucuk rambut biru tua "_spiky_" sampai ujung jempol kaki... dan berakhir mengunci pandangan dengan pupil dalam kedua iris kuning di depannya.

Tepat kedua kaki berdiam sejarak separuh langkah dari hadapan Riku, jari telunjuk tangan kanan Vanitas menelusuri lembah-lembah pak otot perut Riku... diteruskan satu per satu jari lainnya menyusul sampai lingkar celana panjang jeans, lalu turun ke kepala sabuk yang masih menggantung... dimana Riku berakhir menghela nafas panjang diikuti ucapan,

"Kairi membutuhkan Sora."

Vanitas terkekeh kembali atas jawaban "formalitas" itu, dan menarik sabuk di lingkar celana panjang jeans, kemudian dibiarkan jatuh ke permukaan pasir begitu saja sewaktu berkata,

"Plin-plan. Di antara perbatasan garis tipis antara keseimbangan dan perhatian, pilihanmu selalu kompleks. Tapi memang salahku... membuatmu berdiri terlalu lama tanpa panduan. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu sebagai kekasih seutuhnya. _Raja_ untuk hatimu." Lalu jemari tangan kiri menyeka rambut poni. Vanitas mengamati keindahan iris _aquamarine_ yang terbias biru lautan suram karena efek suasana Alam Kegelapan,

Vanitas melanjutkan bicara,

"Problematik-ku setelah menjadi satu dengan Sora, efek positif milik Sora merusak semua efek negatif yang kupunya. Kunci terpakai sebagai segel. Kini aku senormal manusia biasa. Kalau kamu mau memberikanku sedikit _kuasa_, aku bisa membantumu membereskan semua ini. Setelah selesai... apapun akan kulakukan, asal dari mulutmu... bunuh diri pun pasti kulakukan."

Meski tersebut "senormal manusia", Riku _masih_ tidak dapat membaca Vanitas. Hanya formalitas sistem tubuh, sisanya tidak lebih dan tidak kurang adalah "nol". Tapi dua kata "manusia biasa" memberikan penasaran.

Riku tidak menghentikan kontak pandang saat jemari tangan kanannya meraih dagu Vanitas, jempol meraba bibir bawah diteruskan menguak celah pada garis katup mulut,

Vanitas membuka mulutnya, membiarkan jempol mengetes gigi bawahnya untuk sesaat.

Sedetik berikutnya, Riku mengukir garis senyum sebareng menarik dagu Vanitas sehingga memperdekat jarak antara wajah. Ia menyahuti, "A-a. Kamu lebih imut sebagai manusia, Van."

Bagi Vanitas, nama panggilan "Van" lumayan memberikan dilema karena persamaan nama panggilan "Ven". Tapi mulut _kekasihnya_ menyuguhkan undangan yang tidak dapat ditolak. Ia langsung maju mempertemukan antara mulut,

Riku segera memperdalam rapat maksimal tepat jemari tangan kiri Vanitas membenam pada rambut Riku... turun sampai leher dan memijat seiring aturan fasih baik memimpin dan mengikuti selama lidah saling menggesek dalam perputaran rona saliva. Jemari kedua tangan Riku menjamah satu per satu otot-otot sayap di kedua sisi tubuh Vanitas, menyusuri ke belakang dan meraba garis jalinan tulang punggung sampai lekuk "V",

Alur Riku semakin membara atas kerinduan terhadap pemuda bergelar "pembunuh", "pemerkosa", "perusak", bahkan pemuda ini merubahnya menjadi pelacur... selebihnya adalah "Tuan" dan... secara kenyataan adalah "kekasih abadi" karena pemuda ini _hanya_ mengambil dirinya dalam periode ini, mengakuinya dalam "perasaan" dan menantinya sejauh itu...

Ya, sejauh itu.

Dan sejauh itu juga, Riku ingin memperoleh segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" khas Vanitas melalui tingkat frustasi yang mampu membawanya mencapai langit ketujuh,

Secara emosi.

Jemari tangan kiri Riku menyendok paha kanan Vanitas, kemudian kaki kanannya menyengkat kaki kiri Vanitas dan mendorong Vanitas jatuh. Riak pasir terlempar ke seputar seiring punggung Vanitas menerima permukaan pasir,

Vanitas _sedikit_ melepaskan protes karena _kekasihnya_ tetap meneruskan fase ciuman semudah itu, juga semudah itu menopangkan kedua pahanya di atas kedua paha _kekasihnya_. Mungkin begini rasanya tidak mempunyai kekuatan apapun karena dulu... jaman dahulu kala Alam Kegelapan ada pun, ia selalu memegang kekuatan, meski belum berbentuk "rupa"... dalam kesatuan pun, setidaknya modal itu ada.

Kedua lutut Riku memancangkan poros tumpu, kemudian memutus ciuman dan memulai apapun keinginannya tadi,

"Kenapa kamu memilihku? Kamu tahu takdirku sebagai Ragnarok, kamu bahkan tahu kalau aku Replika." Ucapnya sembari mencium sisi kiri leher Vanitas, sementara Vanitas menjawab mudah,

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama." Lalu mendesah nikmat saat jemari kedua tangan _kekasihnya_ meremas kedua bokongnya,

"Hanya itu?" Desak Riku, berikutnya mengulum sisi bawah daun telinga kiri Vanitas,

Vanitas sekali lagi menyahuti, "Aku tidak perduli kamu Ragnarok, atau Replika. Kamu secantik bunga mawar putih, kedua iris-mu seindah danau bening yang dalam tidak terbatas dan berbinar seolah-olah menjanjikan harapan. Hatimu seterang Bintang Fajar yang terpajang dalam malam yang kelam... seperti magnet bagiku... ingin menyelamimu, berada di dalammu... dan mengikat janji... selamanya..."

Riku menyunggingkan senyum atas kalimat puitis itu, kemudian memasukkan jari tengah dari kedua tangannya ke dalam "ruang" milik Vanitas seraya melanjutkan sesi tanya-jawab,

"Kenapa kamu mengetahui kalau Xemnas adalah Xehanort? Apa hubunganmu dengan Xemnas? Apa rencana Xemnas dengan Ragnarok? Terus kenapa bisa Sora mengetahui tentang Puri Oblivi-"

"Satu-satu... Eghhh..." Potong Vanitas disertai erangan pelan karena dua jari _kekasihnya_ kini bertambah dua lagi, keempatnya merajam mencari kedalaman sekaligus memaksa mulut "ruang"-nya untuk melentur agar memudahkan akses,

Tapi Vanitas memaksa berkonsentrasi semenjak _kekasihnya_ menunggu dengan berbagai pertunjukan kecupan beralur agresif diikuti aksi jari-jari yang keluar-masuk sesuai irama, maka jawabannya,

"Soal Xehanort... Xehanort membuatku dari Sphere Ventus. Xemnas merupakan leluhur darimu, aku hanya menebak berdasarkan koneksi Xehanort dengan Xemnas, _dulu_. Secara keseluruhan atas hubunganku... Gabungkan saja dengan sejarahku, Xemnas, dan masih banyak lagi... bahkan keluarga Caelum... semuanya berujung pada Xehanort. Soal rencana tentang Ragnarok... mungkin sesuai pernyataannya tadi... Soal Sora... Sebelum situasimu, Sora pernah diundang oleh Xaldin ke Puri... aku yang berdiri sebagai Sora. Hanya percakapan standar tentang Alam Kegelapan bla-bla-bla. Dan oh, Xemnas bukan Xehanort. Dia masih berada di luar sana, entah dimana..."

Riku langsung mengunci antara mulut kembali, menghadiahi ciuman ter-sensual... hanya berdurasi detik. Benang saliva terbentuk kala Riku mengambil jarak antara wajah tanpa metode pemanis pengakhir ciuman. Ia menjilat bibir Vanitas untuk menghilangkan jejak saliva, lalu menanyakan kembali,

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mempunyai Hati Chaos?"

Vanitas mengerang sedikit keras karena kekasihnya memasukkan dua jari lagi, "ruang"-nya sungguh sesak oleh kenikmatan sekaligus aksi dominasi... bagaimana keseluruhannya meraba sisi-sisi dinding "ruang" dan semakin membuatnya merenggang, mendongak saat menyahuti diiringi sengal,

"Membelah... seperti ide Ventus tadi... Cara persetubuhan adalah momen kedua insan menyatu dalam perasaan..."

Riku mendalamkan jari-jari yang membenam sehingga Vanitas mengerang keras. "Ruang" milik Vanitas sendiri sudah lumayan becek oleh pemanasan dan "barang" yang terpajang di depannya telah keras. Riku tidak sabar karena Vanitas sebagai senormalnya manusia... menyajikan semua visual erotika dari efek bulir-bulir keringat yang menghiasi kulit itu. "Barang" miliknya telah keras oleh pemandangan terseksi ini, namun sesinya belum selesai.

"Kenapa kamu membunuh kakak-kakakku? Xemnas menyuruhmu?" Tanyanya.

Vanitas benar-benar terenggah-engah saat mengunci tatapan dengan _kekasihnya_, dan meminta, "Riku... lupakan."

"Lupakan?" Ulang Riku disertai aksi menarik keenam jari secara langsung, dimana otomatis memaksa Vanitas mengerang keras,

"AAHH!"

Tapi Riku membisik di depan bibir Vanitas, "Aku _sekarang_ tidak suka dengan penolakan. Aku minta, kamu lakukan. Mengerti, Van?"

Vanitas tidak mau membawa nama Sora ke permukaan kembali, sekali tadi lumayan... buruk. Jika _kekasihnya_ menelantarkannya; dirinya sebagai kelas "Manusia" di piramida terdasar yang isinya amit-amit... Tidak terbayangkan. Ia pun menjawab secara logika,

"Sephiroth... tahu terlalu banyak soal Mako dan Xehanort... ditambah relasinya terhadap Ansem... Sedangkan ketiga kakakmu adalah tim Sephiroth. Aku... harus menjauhkanmu... hanya itu."

Riku langsung menarik diri disertai meluncurkan bogem tangan kanan pada pipi kiri Vanitas,

Wajah Vanitas terpaling seketika pukulan keras mengenai telak. Walau di luar tergambar memar, gusi menerima efek momentum jauh lebih banyak sehingga darah berbaur saliva mengalir keluar dari ujung bibir kiri.

Riku mendesah bernada kecewa, dan mengucap, "Pembohong."

Dan mengutarakan alasan atas penilaiannya itu,

"Kamu sangat- sangat- SANGAT menikmati saat menampilkan padaku betapa _whoah_-nya hasil pembantaian. Kamu ingat kalimatmu, hm? Aku saja yang amnesia masih bisa mengingat bagian-bagian terbaik." Sembari Riku mengambil sabuk dan melilitkannya pada jemari tangan kanan,

Jemari dikepal sampai memberikan bunyi "KRTT",

"..." Vanitas kini melirik lemah pada _kekasihnya_ yang berkata,

"Kamu tahu, Van? Pengertian kontekstual sangat mencapai untuk kesetaraan hal-hal yang unik. Bagiku uraian se-metafora pun bisa kutelaah karena _mereka_ menjejalkan aku banyak... disini." Seraya telunjuk tangan kiri Riku mempoin kepala, lalu meneruskan secara teori,

"Kumulai dari sesi kita: kamu ingin tubuhmu kembali, tubuh Vampir khas keluarga Caelum. Usaha terbaikmu adalah merusakku, karena Sora telah mempertaruhkan segalanya **termasuk** diriku. Dua keuntungan, membuang Sora dan menciptakanku sebagai senjata. Sekarang, Van. Pertanyaannya: untuk melawan siapa, hm? Xemnas? Xehanort? Dunia? Dewa-Dewi? Lalu urusan Xemnas tentangku dan Ragnarok, Chaos dan Omega bla-bla-bla. Dan **Kamu. Kembali. Padaku** untuk kuasa? Apa kamu sengaja menantiku agar apapun tetek bengek kekuatan... kamu tinggal meminta, hm?"

"...Riku... aku sungguh-" Kalimat Vanitas tidak selesai karena Riku langsung menghunuskan kepal sekali lagi,

"GAH!" Erang Vanitas seketika menerima pukulan kembali- semakin keras.

Vanitas terbatuk, dua gigi geraham ikut terbawa keluar. Darah mengalir dari pipi kiri yang kini terluka karena kulit manusia sangatlah retan. Darah juga mengalir ke dagu dan ujung bibir kanannya.

Setidaknya di luar permasalahan Organisasi, "Hati Chaos" tersegel bersama Ventus, jika Xehanort menaruhnya pada jejeran bidak dengan maksud mempergunakannya... _kekasihnya_ tidak akan pernah mendapatkan "Hati Chaos" darinya. Semoga saja tidak ada potongan "Hati Chaos" lainnya. Toh Ventus sudah menggabungkannya, berarti sudah lengkap.

Soal _kekasihnya_... Malam itu... Ya, dirinya _sungguh_ egois. Memasang persona- topeng seratus kenyataan dari Alam Kegelapan dan memaksakan imajinasi pada keduanya. Karma yang didapatnya setimpal. _Ini..._ Kebencian karena kehilangan kenyataan. Terbebani, dan kini mengembalikan semuanya tepat ke mukanya sesuai kemampuan menjiplak citra negatif darinya.

_Kekasihnya_ adalah karya sempurna.

Ya. _Cukup_ seperti _ini_.

"...So...ri..." Bata Vanitas sebagai kelanjutan kalimatnya tadi.

Riku mencecar, "Bicara pertama... Oh ya, Van. Pengalaman darimu adalah pertama bagiku. SANGAT! Bicara Tuan... Kamu bermain petak umpet denganku. Bicara jalinan... Aku sungguh- sungguh- SUNGGUH merasa super spesial karena kamu HANYA menantiku jalan sendiri ke pelukanmu. Lalu Cinta. Katakan Cinta padaku sekali lagi, Van. Seberapa dalam Cinta-mu, hm? Haruskah aku mematahkan rangka dadamu untuk mengecek apakah Cinta-mu sepenuh Hati?"

Vanitas membawa kedua tangannya, jemari mengelus wajah kekasihnya disertai ucapan terbata, "Baiklah... _kekasihku_, lupakan tentang... kuasa. Aku... tidak mau jauh darimu... lagi... Apapun yang terjadi mulai besok... Aku... akan tetap mencintaimu... seperti _ini_..."

"..." Riku menatap parau atas ingatan tentang notes di ponsel Sora. Ia langsung menampis kedua tangan Vanitas diiringi pertanyaan, "Dimana Sphere Ventus? Apa ada pada Sora? Apa itu sebabnya Organisasi mengundang Sora?"

Vanitas memejam erat.

Aksi diam dari Vanitas menjadikan Riku mempunyai alasan untuk langsung menghajar wajah Vanitas kembali,

Dan kali ini, atas semua definisi majemuk tentang "Cinta"... atas semua "perasaan" Vanitas padanya... atas semua kekacauan dirinya memilah realita... atas semua permasalahan Sora-Organisasi-Vanitas... atas INI...

Riku tidak berhenti saat menambah terus... terus... terus...

Sekali, sekali lagi, tambah sekali lagi, dan lagi, lagi, lagi... sampai tangan kanannya gemetar karena melihat hasil perbuatannya sendiri.

Kulit pipi kiri Vanitas benar-benar sobek.

Jaringan-jaringan daging terbuka cukup menjijikkan- sesuai ilustrasi karakter "Two Face" dalam film "Batman", menampilkan baris gigi geraham yang hilang... bahkan tulang rahang berbalut serat-serat daging tampak jelas, retak parah. Hiasan ciprat dan bercak pada separuh tubuh bagian atas, juga terdapat serpihan daging dan lelehan merah segar mengalir ke leher... sebagian menggenang di permukaan pasir.

Lilitan sabuk terlepas saat Riku terpaku pada jemari tangan kanannya yang serius gemetar. Kemudian pandangan dialihkan pada Vanitas yang tergolek lemah. Rangka dada disana masih bergerak kembang-kempis,

"..." Vanitas masih bernafas, meski sakitnya ampun-ampun.

"Kamu... membuatku _begini_." Ucap Riku dengan suara pelan diikuti jemari tangan kanannya meraba permukaan pipi yang rusak, turun ke jenjang leher dan meninggalkan jejak darah sepanjang deret jari itu menelusur,

Riku meneruskan, "Semua topengmu... Semua kesalahan tentang dirimu bahwa kamu adalah Sora dan Sora adalah kamu... Betapa kenyataan yang kamu berikan untuk membentukku... pengaruhmu, kegilaanmu, obsesimu, setiap cap darimu pada setiap jengkal tubuhku dan setiap jengkal perasaanku membuatku tidak mampu berpaling darimu... membuatku merindukanmu... membuatku _juga_ mencintaimu sepenuh penjabaran hati, jiwa, raga."

Vanitas membuka kedua mata dengan lemah sewaktu _kekasihnya_ mendekat padanya,

Permukaan lidah mirip kertas pasir melulur pada luka menambah campur aduk perih. Tapi saliva berkadar sihir "_Curaga_" pada setiap perlakuan jilatan seolah-olah merupakan pernyataan maaf setulus dan sedetil kelembutan yang tersirat.

"Setelah semua ini selesai... Kubuat dunia kecil jauh dari semua Alam. Aku akan merantaimu di atas Daratan, mendidikmu arti Hati dan arti Cinta setiap detiknya... _selamanya_, Van. Seutuhnya diriku _hanya_ bagi dirimu. Ini adalah janjiku untukmu. Walau nanti aku harus menjalani karma, sekali lagi... berulang kali... _hanya_ dirimu, aku akan terpaku." Bisik Riku di sela menjilati,

Kemudian Riku menurunkan lingkar celana panjang jeans beserta lingkar celana dalam, keseluruhan dibuka sekaligus sepatu.

Berhubung Vanitas tidak bisa bicara, ataupun telepati... Jemari kedua tangan yang gemetar berusaha mengelus kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak itu sebagai sahutan: "aku _sungguh_ mencintaimu", tepat _kekasihnya_ telanjang bulat- menyamainya... mengehendaki penyatuan intimasi secara... absolut.

Saat kepala "barang" Riku ditempatkan pada posisi, Vanitas melebarkan bukaan kedua kaki untuk menyuguhkan keleluasaan bagi _kekasihnya_.

"Ghhh-h!"

Vanitas mengerang dan mendongak seiring tubuhnya mengejang karena ukuran panjang yang memasukinya tahap per tahap, sejalan itu... _kekasihnya_ mengecup bidang dadanya... berlanjut leher, kemudian menelusurkan lidah sampai dagu. Ia mendesah penuh konfrontasi antara sakit dan kenikmatan tepat keseluruhan panjang memenuhinya, memenuhi...

"Perasaan"-nya.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Vanitas saat Riku menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat perlahan, mengayuh melodi persetubuhan sebenar-benarnya meresapi segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" yang terlantun penekanan "harapan" bersama segala khas,

_Hanya_ Vanitas.

Bahkan Riku mengumandangkan melalui telepati eksklusif... kata "kita" selalu berada dalam rangkaian-rangkaian kalimat romantis bertema "Hati" dan "Cinta".

Mungkin bagi orang _ini_ sakit jiwa, namun bagi Vanitas ini...

_Sempurna_.

Sejalan hubungan intim; tepat Riku membagikan separuh dari "kuasa" baik kekuatan dari Alam Kegelapan dan kekuatan dari Alam Terang...

Satu-satunya utaraan balasan dari Vanitas melalui telepati adalah,

"Ya... _selalu_ bersama."

...

Sementara kisah asmara antara dua insan pemegang gelar "teror" di dasar piramida Alam Kegelapan...

Di kota Edge,

Zona Bebas yang berisi berbagai bangsa untuk sekedar bersua, bertukar informasi, dan bertransaksi...

Di area pegunungan yang menjadi tempat peternakan Chocobo...

Pada pegunungan puncak tertinggi dimana keindahan alam hutan dan air ter- Oh! Hutan telah terbabat gundul secara tidak proposional. Dua bentuk manusia saling bertarung heboh disertai segala bentuk keahlian teknik serangan.

Satunya adalah pria bergelar "Ex-Turks". Satunya lagi adalah wanita molek semampai bergelar "_The Crimson_".

"HAHAHAAHAAHAAA!" Tawa Rosso kala menghindari hantaman pedang besar yang menghasilkan tiga kuak garis dalam di permukaan tanah,

Cloud sendiri berniat memaksa lawannya melompat ke udara agar ia bisa melepaskan serangan "Omnislash",

Sejalan itu,

Dari kejauhan... pesawat yang dikendarai oleh Cid Highwind mendekat dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tifa menunjuk bawah pada lantai kaca disertai pemberitahuan, "Cloud di bawah! Apa sebaiknya turun disini, atau..."

Yuffie juga menunjuk, namun arah depan diikuti perkataan, "Ah! Lihat-lihat! Mansion Healen Lodge di depan!"

Cid protes, "_Tch_! Kalian berdua! Bawah, atau depan? Putuskan dulu!"

Yuffie menuruni anak tangga pendek yang memisahkan antara kendali pilot dengan area depan. Lalu menghampiri wanita berambut hitam panjang dan menggandeng lengan kiri wanita itu, seraya berkata, "Tifa, kita turun di depan saja. Cloud kan Vampir, bisa Portal kemana-mana. Lagian Cloud lagi menyibukkan lawan. Lagian kalau Vincent tidak ada bersama Cloud, berarti dia di dalam. Kita bisa membantu dia sekalian jalan-jalan."

Berikutnya Yuffie menoleh ke Nanaki, "Nanaki, kamu bantu Cloud ya!"

Nanaki hanya menggangguk.

Begitu melambatkan kecepatan pesawat, Cid pun berakhir mendaratkan pesawat tidak jauh dari posisi mansion Healen Lodge bertempat. Setelah membuka kunci pada pintu besar belakang, mereka semua berjalan keluar dari sana.

Nanaki memisahkan diri dari keanggotaan tim Tifa dan melompat menuju area hutan.

Cid menggantikan Nanaki bergabung ke tim Tifa menuju gedung dan sempat melihat-lihat area dimana sangat... sepi. Bahkan tidak terdapat kamera pengaman, ataupun orang-orang yang menjaga. Ketiganya memutuskan mencari pintu utama, lalu berhenti mengamati pintu berbahan metal.

Pintu itu tampak tebal dan kokoh, rasanya terbuat dari baja.

Yuffie buru-buru mengubek-ngubek tas pinggangnya dan berseru, "A-HA!" sewaktu menemukan apa yang dicari, dan menyodorkan sebuah Materia berwarna kuning pada Tifa,

"Tifa, _power-up_~" Ucap Yuffie dengan mimik ceria.

Tifa mengangguk, kemudian menerima bola kecil itu dan memasukkannya pada paha kanan. Begitu Materia itu bersinar tanda bahwa otot-otot bekerja menyesuaikan diri. Ia mengambil posisi mundur selangkah, lalu langsung menendang pintu berbahan metal itu tanpa basa-basi.

Cid menggigit cerutu-nya kala memperhatikan pintu itu terlempar ke dalam ruangan. Deru suara "NGGGIIIIIII~IKKKK!" akibat benda berbahan mental yang menggesek permukaan lantai berbahan metal juga... sama sekali tidak menjadi konsiderasi bagi Yuffie yang melompat gembira disertai sorak,

"YA~Y!"

Sedangkan Tifa kini memasang kedua sarung tangan hitam sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan.

Sementara mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan dan mulai menjelajah mansion Healen Lodge...

Di lab bawah tanah,

Ruangan terbawah tanpa label,

Aliran energi Alam Kegelapan dan energi Alam Terang mengisi ratusan kabel-kabel besar berbahan metal di permukaan lantai. Kabel-kabel kecil berbahan metal serupa yang berada di antaranya juga mengalirkan energi, namun berasal dari dua Protomateria... masing-masingnya melayang pada dua tabung kaca kecil.

DiZ menyunggingkan senyum memandang pancaran energi dari dalam sebuah tabung kaca besar berbentuk telur, di dalamnya terdapat seorang sosok yang perlahan terbentuk.

"Hm."

Dengungan itu berasal dari pemuda berambut biru tua yang kini mengambil tempat di samping DiZ, dan pemuda berjaket hitam khas Organisasi itu mengutarakan pendapat, "Kurang satu Protomateria. Menurutmu ini akan berjalan benar?"

Tanpa menoleh, DiZ menyatakan, "Hanya Imitasi. Kelengkapan bukan hal yang akan menjadi... interupsi. Seperti Sora, semuanya sama."

Zexion masih menyampaikan teori, "Tapi Vanitas merupakan satu dari interupsi, DiZ. Kenyataannya menjadikan keaslian Riku terbagi."

DiZ menyamai senyum kala memberikan penjelasan, "Sejauh realita dan pengaruh Dewa-Dewi, partikel-partikel Hati dan Cinta yang ada hanyalah data pemuas indera. Bagaimana pun interupsi mengisi, rupa memiliki konsisten pribadi dan... takdir serupa."

"Begitu." Ucap Zexion, lalu melirik pada Lexaeus yang berjalan mendekati.

Zexion berkata kembali, "Masalahnya, DiZ..."

Saat DiZ menoleh pada si peneliti muda,

Lexaeus langsung mengayunkan senjata hibrid kapak-pedang bernama "Skysplitter"-nya, dan menebas punggung DiZ sampai membelah tubuh itu menjadi dua bagian. Terjadi sangat cepat, sama sekali minus momen teriakan.

Cairan merah muncrat ke kaca tabung seiring dua potongan tubuh berjaket merah itu ambruk ke lantai. Darah kental menggenang dan mengalir di antara kabel-kabel berbahan metal.

Tanpa perduli percikan darah yang menghiasi wajah, Zexion melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi,

"...Kamu bukan Tuhan. Gara-gara interupsi-mu, pengamatan menjadi dominasi. Dunia berjalan dua arah, dan _semakin_ dikurang, ditambah, dibagi, dikali, diakar, dikuadrat... situasi Riku _semakin_ dipertanyakan."

Lexaeus mengibaskan pedangnya sehingga lumuran darah menyiprat ke tembok ruangan, lalu menopangkan pedangnya ke bahu kanan sambil mengucap, "Aku akan mengurusi mayat DiZ dan mestabilkan..." Arah pengelihatan diarahkan pada tabung kaca berbentuk telur, ia meneruskan ucapan, "Ventus."

Zexion menimpal, "Aku juga harus menemui seseorang untuk mempersiapkan tahap akhir. Oh ya, Lex. Simpan situasi ini dari Vexen, mulutnya terlalu berisik."

Lexaeus menyahuti, "Santai saja soal Vexen, dia lagi sibuk dengan mainan barunya. Dan hm... bicara tentang seseorang, kita kedatangan tiga tamu yang tidak diundang. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa menangani urusan disini bersama si Vexen."

Zexion mengangguk disertai senyum manis, kemudian membuka Portal Kegelapan dan berjalan memasuki.

Begitu pemuda pemegang angka "VI" dalam kepemimpinan Organisasi itu lenyap dari pandangan tanpa bekas kehadiran, Lexaeus mengeluarkan plastik hitam padat dari saku celana. Benda itu bisa mengembang sebagai kantong mayat. Ia cekat menyelesaikan membungkus potongan tubuh si DiZ, lalu membawanya menuju pintu.

Pintu model futuristik _slide_ membuka dan menutup. Di luar, Lexaeus memasang pengaman pada panel pintu.

...

Sementara situasi urus-mengurus dari Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, dan tim Tifa...

Di piramida terbawah teritori di dalam Alam Kegelapan,

Kedua insan bergelar "teror" sedang memautkan antara mulut sekaligus... segalanya, berciuman sejalan keduanya menghabiskan pengeluaran momen kepuasan.

Riku mengakhiri ciuman dengan kuluman manis pada bibir atas Vanitas,

Vanitas dengan posisi duduk pada pangkuan... kini mendesah kecewa saat kedua tangan _kekasihnya_ mengangkatnya sekaligus memisahkannya dari "benda" yang menjadi sumber inspirasi kenikmatannya.

"Masih, hm?" Goda Riku sambil mencium sisi rahang kiri Vanitas, lalu dua jari tangan kanan memasuki "ruang" milik Vanitas... mencelupkan dengan dalam diikuti irama masuk-keluar untuk membersihkan. Cairan semen miliknya yang memenuhi "ruang" itu mengalir keluar dari sana dan menetes ke permukaan pasir.

_"Mmmmh~_ Kalau kamu terus memanaskanku begini... aku akan memaksamu melakukan seks denganku lagi..." Sahut Vanitas diiringi kecupan pada leher _kekasihnya_, sementara jemari tangan kirinya menggabungkan kedua barang kepemilikan mereka berdua yang lunglai dalam posisi bangun... dan mulai mengocok secara main-main.

Riku menuturkan seraya jemari tangan kirinya mengelus pipi kanan Vanitas, "Sayangnya, _Say_... Urusan kita masih banyak. Lagipula tempat ini bukan tempat yang menarik sebagai pilihan... _bulan madu_."

Vanitas terkekeh pelan,

Dimana bagi Riku terdengar... melegakan. Memang sedikit rancu karena ekspresi itu terdefinisi antara manis dan... lunatik. Entah gelar "sakit jiwa" jatuh pada siapa... Riku menikmatinya, bahkan menikmatinya kala menjadikan pemuda ini sanksak hidup.

Riku kini mendalamkan dua jarinya ditambah satu lagi dengan hentakan tiba-tiba.

Vanitas sedikit tersentak dan reflek mendesah kalimat, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu..."

Riku tertawa kecil, lalu bertanya, "Jadi... kabar Sora bagaimana?" Sembari menarik ketiga jarinya dari benam.

Vanitas tersenyum saat _kekasihnya_ menggigit dagunya seperti perlakuan menggoda. Ia menjawab sambil jari telunjuk tangan kanan mempoin kepalanya, "Sora _disini._ Bersamaku. _Melihatmu_."

Pengungkapan kalimat itu membekas dalam ingatan Riku berkat kekuatan _Lifestream._ Tapi... Hm. Sudah tidak terasa janggal membayangkan kondisi dan influensi antara Vanitas-Sora, atau Sora-Vanitas. Ia pun menyamai senyum sembari mengucap, "Tanyakan padanya, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kairi nanti."

Vanitas memejam dengan pose sok cenayang kala menyahuti dengan bercanda, "Ah, dia bilang... jadwalnya pagi sampai sore, dan jadwalku sore sampai pagi."

Riku memudarkan senyum sambil komentar bernada datar, "Intinya, aku tetap digilir oleh kalian berdua."

Vanitas membuka kedua mata, sekarang menatap _kekasihnya_ dengan mimik serius disertai pemaparan, "Riku, situasiku _sekarang_ berbeda. Aku menyatu dengan jiwa Sora. Badan ini pun milik Sora, manusia. Namun perasaanku padamu yang membuatku memiliki keseluruhan bentuk diriku. Di luar dari pandanganmu, dan mereka yang melihatku... aku adalah Sora."

Bagi Riku penjelasan itu... _terlalu_ menyedihkan. Jadi Vanitas yang _ini_ adalah ilusi?

Vanitas mendapatkan raut sedih di wajah cantik _kekasihnya_, maka ia mengucap, "Aku nyata, _kekasihku._ Tentangmu, aku dan Sora sehati. Tenanglah, aku akan mencari jalan soal tubuh. Asal kamu tidak... uh- keberatan jika aku membunuh jiwa lain agar aku bisa hidup di tubuh tumpanganku, sebagai Vampir."

Riku menghela nafas panjang disertai utaraan, "Van, jiwamu sudah menyatu dengan Sora. Mau tubuh manapun, dan kalaupun kamu mentransfer perasaanmu pada orang lain, hasilnya pasti dua _yang_ bercinta denganku."

Vanitas mendengung diimbuhi pembenaran, "Hm. Yang penting aku dapat bercinta denganmu. Si-kon bukan prioritas." Kemudian jemari tangan kirinya menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan _kekasihnya,_ dan menjilat ketiga jari yang berlumuran lendir mani... berlanjut mengulum dan membersihkan satu per satu dari ketiganya.

Sejalan itu, Riku mengguman dengan ekspresi pasif, "Aku tidak percaya **berakhir** memilih kekasih yang tidak memperdulikan perasaanku..."

Vanitas beranjak berdiri diikuti pengakuan, "Oh, masalah keperdulian bagi definisi pandanganku... pernah lebih buruk, _kekasihku._ Tapi _kali ini_... aku akan menjagamu baik-baik sebagai kekasih seutuhnya."

Riku memperhatikan pemuda berambut biru tua bertatanan "_spike_" yang berjalan menuju kedua pedang katana Souba berada. Tubuh itu terbalut perlengkapan khas variasi hitam-merah-biru tua selama berjalan. Tepat berhenti di depan kedua pedang yang menancap di permukaan pasir, jemari kedua tangan memegang masing-masing gagang dan menarik kedua pedang katana Souba dari tancapan,

Vanitas menyilangkan kedua pedang katana Souba. Sekejap alunan sinar putih beserta alunan sulur hitam... rambut "_spiky_"-nya mengalun sebareng jemari tangan kirinya melepaskan pegangan, sementara di tangan kanan... pedang baru telah terbentuk.

"..." Riku terhenyak melihat pedang berbentuk "X" dimana pada posisi tengah titik persatuan terdapat ornamen serupa chakram berdesain mentari berwarna biru tua, dan dari titik persatuan itu terdapat sebuah bilah berbahan metal berwarna semerah darah berbentuk sekelas "Bastardsword". Kedua gagang itu terhubung oleh gagang baru yang menjadi gagang utama dalam pegangan jemari tangan kanan Vanitas.

"X-Blade." Ucap Vanitas, lalu menerangkan secara dongeng sembari mengamati pedang unik hasil karyanya,

"Berkat kekuatan Ventus, aku mampu menempa banyak senjata bertema jiwa. Aku hadir ke Planet ini untuk mendapatkan Hati Chaos. Menurut teori Xehanort, Etro menyebarkan bagian per bagian perasaan milik Ragnarok tentang Ventus pada versi Matahari, Bintang, Langit sebagai magnet bagi Chaos yang tersebar di permukaan Planet karena Hati Chaos diberikan oleh Etro untuk menggantikan Hati milik Ragnarok yang hilang dibawa oleh Ventus."

Vanitas mengetes kekuatan "kuasa" yang diberikan oleh _kekasihnya_. Seluruh bilah pedang katana Souba terliputi elemen sesuai teknik _kekasihnya_, sedangkan bilah pedang utama terliputi persatuan elemen khas dirinya dan Ventus beserta langit milik Sora.

Ia melanjutkan cerita,

"Aku berhasil mengumpulkannya, namun yang terakhir... Stella Nox Fleuret... Aku mencintainya karena aku adalah Langit malam dan jiwanya berkadar Bintang. Aku hendak menjadikannya Ragnarok karena efek kerinduan dari perasaan milik Ventus yang berada di dalamku. Stella memilih bunuh diri saat mengetahui kalau aku berniat menyatukan semua potongan Hati Chaos padanya. Padamu pun, sama. Rencana inti selalu mudah. Setelah kamu mendapatkan Hati Chaos beserta pedang Soul Eater... Aku mengambil jiwamu dan menempanya pada pedang Soul Eater. Pedang baru itu pasti sanggup menghancurkan apapun dari Planet sampai Alam Kematian milik Etro. Tentu saja Organisasi mengetahui BANYAK tentang itu. Semuanya ter-organisir, namun TIDAK sempurna karena... melibatkan **diriku."**

"..." Riku terdiam mengawasi pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

Vanitas meneruskan,

"Xemnas menggunakanku... Refleksi Chaos sebagai magnet bagimu. Aku pun awalnya menciptakanmu sebagai Vampir, **mengikatmu...** Lucifer-ku, **abadi...** ya, kamu benar: senjata. Tapi Ragnarok berbeda dengan Lucifer-ku karena Hati Chaos yang akan kusatukan padamu memiliki porsi jiwa dan perasaan dari mereka yang terkena efek dari perasaanku. Masalahnya aku BUKAN Ventus. Ini adalah diriku, hidupku. Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan apa yang aku punya darimu dan _sekarang_ adalah keseluruhan dirimu."

Kedua kaki Vanitas berhenti di depan Riku,

Kemudian Vanitas menyodorkan pedang X-Blade pada _kekasihnya_ disertai utaraan,

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan Hati-mu. Kalung pemberianmu itu merupakan perasaanmu tentang Sora. Hati-mu yang menjadi kunci bagiku untuk mendapatkan citra diriku sebagai Vampir seutuhnya, maupun kemampuanku setara Ventus. Dan sekarang kalung pemberianmu dijadikan segel Hati Chaos. Setidaknya dari hubungan **sah** kita, kamu tidak merasa kosong lagi karena mendapatkan Hati yang terbuat dari perasaan Ventus, Sora, dan diriku. Jadi... kuharap kamu mengerti situasiku yang sejujurnya... sama-sama terjepit seperti dirimu."

Riku menatap pedang X-Blade di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat, lalu beranjak berdiri, dan memberikan inti pembahasan cerita itu, "Jika aku menjadi Ragnarok... kamu akan menjalankan rencana inti tanpa Hati Chaos?"

Vanitas menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjagamu baik-baik. Tanpaku, Xemnas tidak akan bisa menempa apapun."

Riku mencoba memperjelas, "Apa Sora memegang Sphere Ventus, Van?"

"Aku tidak tahu semasa setahun setelah kamu lahir. Yang kutahu, jiwaku membawa perasaan milik Ventus karena diriku dibuat murni dari Sphere Ventus. Selain itu... Aku tidak merasakan kalau terdapat hal aneh di dalam tubuh Sora." Terang Vanitas.

"Oke..." Konfirmasi Riku sambil berpikir kemungkinan terburuk tersangkut dirinya sebagai Gerbang... terkait Vanitas dan Sora, juga Sphere Ventus beserta Xemnas dan Xehanort.

Riku mendetilkan pokok bahasan, "Sebentar. Bagaimana cara Ragnarok bangkit selain dari Hati Chaos?"

Vanitas menjawab, "Seperti Cie'th. Perasaan murni dari kegagalan Fokus. Para pejuang l'Cie pilihan Pulse mempunyai takdir sebagai Kristal Cie'th. Andaikan takdirmu adalah Ragnarok, anggap itu Fokus-mu. Jika sampai limit di ambang batas, kamu tidak mengakuinya dan menentangnya... Maka pada versimu, Cie'th adalah Ragnarok."

Riku menimpal, "Emosi."

Separuh koneksi sudah jelas. Sayangnya _hanya_ pada bagian Vanitas dan Sora, Sphere Ventus, Xemnas. Riku segera bicara, "Kamu tinggal disini. Aku yang mengurusi Xemnas dan Xehanort."

Saat Vanitas hendak komentar,

Riku terbalut dalam sinar dan hadir tidak jauh sedang mengambil pakaian kotor, membersihkan lumuran cairan orgasme dan beberapa bagian bercak darah. Asap-asap hitam membalut sekujur tubuh bersama kelengkapan pakaian baru serupa awal.

"Hei. Aku membuatkanmu X-Blade, sekarang kamu menyuruhku tinggal disini?" Protes Vanitas.

Riku menoleh dan menyampaikan kekhawatirannya beserta teori,

"Sori, Van. Kamu bisa memakai pedang itu untuk menjaga diri. Permasalahan kita... Xemnas pasti sudah mengamati situasiku dengan Sora semenjak Xemnas meminta para anggota Organisasi untuk tidak mendekati keluarga Xehanort. Intinya, si-kon tentang kita juga sudah diprediksikan. Membunuhmu dan mengeluarkan Hati Chaos darimu, atau... mengeluarkan Ventus darimu agar aku mengekstrak Hati Chaos karena kemampuanku dari sel-sel Jenova. Dan semenjak semuanya gagal... kemungkinan terburuk, seorang sepertimu dengan kemampuan menempa senjata bertema jiwa telah dibuat murni dari Sphere Ventus sebagai jaga-jaga. Seperti keteranganmu tentang magnet, Xehanort membuatku dari perasaan Ventus sekaligus membuatku mencari Langit-ku, kamu dan Sora."

Vanitas kini mengolah otak atas kesimpulan _kekasihnya_... membawanya pada dugaan dimana Sphere Ventus berada, kemudian mengguman, "Kurasa aku mengetahui dimana Sphere Ventus."

Sewaktu Riku mau bertanya, Vanitas tahu-tahu muncul di depannya dan mengunci antara mulut... memberikan ciuman terbaik seiring Riku membalas dan menanggapi... sampai Vanitas mengakhirinya dengan kecupan sensual.

Riku hendak membuka mulut, namun Vanitas meletakkan jari telunjuk pada bibir Riku disertai kalimat,

"Aku akan membereskan bagian luar. Oh ya, kalau kamu mengurusi soal Xemnas... tolong jangan dengan seks. Dia membawamu ke Organisasi untuk mengikatku. Sebaiknya aku tidak mencium baunya darimu, _kekasihku_."

Atas pernyataan ancaman itu, Riku menyunggingkan senyum diikuti pernyataan tantangan, "Apa Tuan-ku akan menghukumku jika aku _terpaksa_ melakukannya?"

Vanitas terkekeh, dan menyahuti bernada kesungguhan janji, "Kurasa dengan separuh kuasa, aku bisa melakukan LEBIH dari sekedar menghukummu."

Riku hanya membalas, "Hm~ Seksi."

Vanitas kini komentar bernada keangkuhan dan pesona "_pride_" yang kental, "Kamu tahu, _kekasihku_? Sebenarnya aku sungguh keberatan berada _di bawah_ dalam hubungan sah kita. Karena itu, bersikaplah seperti anak manis dan jangan nakal."

Setelah salam khas ancaman itu, Vanitas menghilang dalam sihir "_Teleport_".

Riku menghela nafas panjang atas tingkah Vanitas yang... sama saja. Dan sejauh sama saja, Riku **memang** mengharapkan tingkah antik dari gaya bicara sampai penekanan-penekanan khas obsesif karena itu adalah khas Vanitas. _Hanya_ Vanitas.

Kekasih abadi-nya itu bahkan tidak memberitahukan tempat yang dituju_nya_. Sungguh menyusahkan. Sisi bagus "hubungan sah" tersangkut penekanan "kita", telepati dan kekuatan Lifestream masih berguna.

Baiklah.

Waktunya membereskan permasalahan inti: Xehanort.

Tapi sebelum itu, perasaannya menyebutkan soal pengamanan sebagai tindakan preventif.

Ia sempat menyeka rambut poninya ke belakang untuk menyegarkan pandangannya, sebelum akhirnya memakai sihir "_Teleport_" serupa dan sekejap, Riku berpindah tempat ke tanah Valhalla- Istana Utama Valhalla. Posisi tepatnya adalah "area sistem utama" tempat _Fifth Ark_ berdiam.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>Oke. Ini sudah berjalan ¾ dari bab klimaks, diterbitkan gara-gara temen komplen "Buruaaaaaan publish!" Jadi... err. Bagian terindah untuk bab ini... Uh, nyaris full bertema Riku dan... Ehm, *ehem* tiga ronde buat Riku bermain secara "seme" dengan tiga kepribadian: Ventus-Sora-Vanitas! Wogh!<strong>

**Lambang "Hati Chaos" memakai lambang "Unversed" milik Vanitas di KH.**

**DiZ, role kamu berakhir sampai disini. *terima kasih atas bantuannya - Author menunduk hormat ala Jepang untuk DiZ***

**Soal bab kemarin adalah kesalahan penulisan angka tahun tentang kalung berbandul mahkota, sudah dibenahi. Terus... X-Blade yang dibuat serupa hanya saja memakai pedang katana Souba, warna yang Author pilih adalah merah darah dan biru tua karena itu warna khas Vanitas bagi Riku di fic ini - (berbeda dengan "broken" X-Blade yang memakai oranye-kuning sebagai warna dasar) **

**Kita lanjut Q/A dulu:**

**Q1: **_**Kenapa tema Vampir berubah menjadi Chaos-Omega-Ragnarok, bahkan kehadiran Etro-Bhunivelze-Pulse dari serial Fabula Nova Crystallis... sampai permasalahan l'Cie?**_

**A1: Author mau membuat situasi berskala besar, istilahnya mendunia. Soal tema, Author mau memberikan kesan bahwa Organisasi milik Xemnas memiliki banyak rencana luar biasa.**

**Q2: **_**Kenapa penjelasan tentang Chaos dan Omega berbeda-beda? **_

**A2: Chaos, Author gambarkan sebagai sesuatu yang tidak berbentuk... di fic ini sebagai "Emosi" dimana berkaitan dengan "Passion" judul fic ini. Neku Sakuraba hanya bicara "mengharapkan Omega dan mengembalikan Chaos pada Dunia". Kuja tidak menyebutkan spesifik selain "kenapa kehadiran Omega **_**harus**_** bersama Chaos". Axel mengatakan "Menurut rumor... Ventus adalah Chaos. Rencana Master adalah merebut kunci Alam Kegelapan dengan menggunakan Riku..." dimana menjelaskan bahwa Xemnas tidak mengatakan cerita sesungguhnya pada para anggotanya kecuali Zexion yang terus disembunyikan oleh Xemnas di Healen Lodge. Dan sekarang... Vanitas telah menerangkan se-jelasnya dari sejarah Ventus.**

**Q3: **_**Kenapa Vanitas mengatakan "Chaos dan Lucifer hanya berbeda bahasa"? Bukankah seharusnya "Ragnarok dan Lucifer"?**_

**A3: Disini sudah diterangkan oleh Vanitas sendiri.**

**Q4: **_**Kalau Naminé adalah Etro, kenapa harus takut pada Xemnas dan menghapus memori Riku?**_

**A4: Karena Etro sudah kehilangan hati, jiwa dan raga untuk membuat Valkyrie, otomatis kekuatan hanya sebatas "memori" seperti kemampuan si Mwynn tentang inti Planet yang menyimpan banyak sejarah. Disebutkan pada fic ini, Naminé menginginkan pemimpin Alam Kegelapan... kelas-kelas di bawah Vampir. Tujuan Naminé sendiri adalah mengawasi perkembangan Alam Kegelapan dalam Organisasi sekaligus dalam peran Etro adalah mengumpulkan Hati Chaos dan memberikan penjagaan pada Riku meski secara kasarnya Riku harus kena "rape" terus. Tentang pemberian kuasa Valhalla dan Eidolon pada Lightning, kekuatan terakhir Etro tercangkup pada tanah Valhalla yang berarti mencangkup Eidolon.**

**Karena itu si Naminé bergabung dalam lingkaran Axel-Roxas-Xion untuk berbaur dan mendapatkan informasi, sedangkan sebagai Etro dijaga oleh Neku Sakuraba. Oh ya, penambahan keterangan tentang Neku Sakuraba: walau dia mengaku "Peri" pada Riku... Dewa pun bisa berbohong, kan? Yah... tidak terlalu penting kok ^^'**

**Pertanyaan lain, monggo kalau mau bertanya. **

**Baiklah, bab berikutnya... mari lihat keadaan Valhalla dan Healen Lodge ^^ Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**


	25. XXV

**XXV.**

_**"Has the world become so incestually complex **_  
><em><strong>that song no longer rhymes <strong>_  
><em><strong>that laughter is a sullen gesture to appease another <strong>_  
><em><strong>that being unique we're isolated <strong>_  
><em><strong>like one cube from another? <strong>_

_**Is the heart frozen in a tube **_  
><em><strong>to be shaken by a hand we do not see <strong>_  
><em><strong>forsaken to a destiny of prescription drugs <strong>_  
><em><strong>administered to a body <strong>_  
><em><strong>prescribed by lack of destiny <strong>_  
><em><strong>to endure a little longer <strong>_  
><em><strong>as if the truth be found in time... <strong>_

_**Or is there something to say for patterns **_  
><em><strong>that obviate from the past that say: <strong>_  
><em><strong>'listen to me or you will not last.'" <strong>_

Sol sepatu boot memijak permukaan lantai metal dalam acuan langkah.

Menggunakan sihir "_Teleport_" bagi Vanitas adalah pertimbangan karena ada sedikit ketakutan kalau kekuatan "kuasa" dibagikan, maka akan bekerja "dua arah", alias: menyedot kekuatan "kuasa" _kekasihnya_. Walau kemungkinan _kekasihnya_ bakal menyedot bagiannya adalah nihil, ia HARUS menyediakan porsi yang memadai.

Pedang katana Souba ini sendiri juga dibentuk langsung menggunakan kedua elemen dasar dari kedua Alam dominan. Bagian "ilmu pasti" termasuk dalam hitungan semenjak otak _kekasihnya_ ditambah "perasaan" milik Ventus menghasilkan ini... "putih" di-material dari Sphere Kadaj bersama Sphere Loz dan Sphere Yazoo. Sedangkan "hitam" kemungkinannya di-material dari Sphere Sephiroth. Tiga lainnya: Sphere Zack, Sphere Angeal, Sphere Genesis... merupakan apresiasi tambahan untuk serangan "Trinity".

Ironi, dirinya sekarang memegang senjata pedang "X-Blade"; jiwa-jiwa milik kakak-kakak _kekasihnya_ yang dibunuh oleh kedua tangannya.

Lebih ironi lagi, _kekasihnya_ memberikan lumayan banyak dalam hubungan sah ini.

Mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada Stella, sekaligus mereka keenam lainnya. Setiap jiwa memang spesial, unik karena tidak terjabar dalam "ilmu pasti". Tidak salah jika Xehanort mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk mendefinisikan dan mempartial apapun yang bisa diperoleh.

Kalau mau ditelusuri... sesuai kenyataan tentang _kekasihnya_, Replika memiliki jiwa. Entah efek kelahiran "natural" dalam kaidah teknologi, atau sekali lagi... efek "perasaan"... semuanya menghasilkan pernyataan "tanda seru": Xehanort mampu menciptakan jiwa sesuai "keinginan". Itu tidak dapat dipungkiri, dan menyeramkan.

Teori jiwa: memindahkan jiwa, seperti dirinya kala ini... Apakah ada kemungkinan sewaktu dirinya mati 18 tahun lalu, ia menjadi Sphere juga? Karena ketujuh potongan "Hati Chaos" juga terbawa pada Sora.

Situasi rumit lainnya: dirinya adalah "Refleksi" dari Langit sekaligus mengemban "rupa" dari Alam Kegelapan. Kesadarannya bahwa dirinya adalah "Refleksi" dari Chaos karena situasi Etro terhadap Xehanort, selebihnya karena situasi _kekasihnya_ terhadap takdir Ragnarok.

Tentang kejadian di jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "koma"... Ide Ventus bukan untuk menyingkirkannya, melainkan mengambil potongan "Hati Chaos" yang terakhir, yaitu dirinya. Apakah mungkin keadaan kompleks tentang dirinya-Sora-Ventus terhitung dalam rencana si Xemnas?

_Terlalu_ rumit, dan waktu _semakin_ tipis.

Suara Sora tiba-tiba menyela di dalam pikiran, _"Uh... Van. Perasaan... kita berjalan berputar-putar?"_

"..." Vanitas menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari bahwa Blok "G" ini mempunyai penambahan denah. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tampaknya lorong cukup panjang dan bercabang-cabang. Apakah ini hologram dari sistem panel Kristal dari perusahaan _Fabula Nova Crystallis_? Ataukah permainan ilusi milik Zexion?

"Hm. Sebentar." Gumannya sebagai jawaban untuk Sora, kemudian kedua matanya memejam dan mencoba menggunakan indera pendengaran,

Lalu sayup-sayup...

Pertarungan?

Suara Sora menyela kembali, _"Ah! Tifa!"_

Vanitas membuka kedua matanya bertepatan suara dentum hentakan keras disertai salah satu sisi tembok baja di lorong kanan penyok dari luar, otomatis membuat distorsi semacam gangguan pada sebagian ilusi di area tersebut.

"_Heh_." Dengungnya kala ia menghilang dan muncul di lorong yang kini membentuk "keaslian" kembali, dan menebas tembok baja di depannya menggunakan senjata X-Blade.

Bekas garis berelemen Kegelapan dan berelemen Terang langsung membuka tabir, menyajikan ruangan luas berlatar putih seolah-olah tanpa pembatas tembok dimana terdapat empat orang; dua lawan dua, kini keempatnya melemparkan pandangan padanya.

Putri tunggal dari keluarga Kisaragi langsung berseru dengan ekspresi syok, "SORA?"

Sedangkan dua pria berjaket hitam khas Organisasi mengernyit dengan ekspresi "pengetahuan" bahwa dirinya...

"Kamu!" Seru Vexen seraya menyiagakan senjata tameng "Frozen Pride"-nya,

Berbarengan seruan Tifa, "Yuffie!" Sambil merentangkan tangan kiri untuk menghalangi sebelum Yuffie menghampiri.

Vanitas menyunggingkan senyum kala mengetahui tiga buah Materia berada dalam tubuh wanita molek berambut hitam panjang itu. Ia pun berjalan memasuki "arena" sembari berkata dengan pertunjukan salam khas berwibawa dan khas lunatik pada kedua perempuan itu,

"Aku Vanitas, **juga** Sora. Sayangnya kepentingan**ku** bukan untuk ber-reuni, jadi kusarankan: jangan menyerangku."

Lexaeus menopangkan senjata hibrid kapak-pedang "Sky Splitter"-nya ke bahu kanan diiringi pemberitahuan padat pada Vanitas, "_Dia_ sedang tidak disini."

Vanitas melebarkan senyum saat menghentikan langkah, dan menanggapi konfirmasi itu dengan pernyataan, "Hm? Siapa bilang aku mencari _dia?_ Oh ya, kalian hanya berdua? Dimana Zexion?"

"Jawabanku tetap sama, Vanitas." Sahut Lexaeus sembari men-_charge_ kekuatan.

Melihat aura berelemen Tanah bergelora di sekujur tubuh besar si pemegang angka "V" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi, senyum Vanitas berganti seringai bersama ungkapan kalimat, "Baiklah. Menyingkirkan kalian berdua mungkin akan menyemangati hari pertama**ku** sebagai manusia."

Lalu Vanitas memamerkan kekuatan "kuasa" yang meliputi senjata pedang X-Blade. Tifa segera menggiring Yuffie yang kebingungan, berlanjut kedua perempuan itu keluar dari lowong pintu ruangan yang tadi jebol oleh tendangan khas Tifa.

Suara Sora menyela di dalam pikiran Vanitas, _"Ingat, Van. Jangan terbawa suasana."_

Sewaktu hendak menyerang, Vanitas sepintas lalu menatap datar atas kalimat wanti-wanti ala orang tua dari Sora. Malah dirinya menyisakan kesempatan untuk menyahuti Sora begitu meratakan serangan pilar-pilar batu yang keluar saat Lexaeus menghantamkan senjata hibrid kapak-pedang "Sky Splitter" ke permukaan lantai,

"Suasanaku sedang buruk tanpa _kekasihku_. Diamlah sebentar, Sora."

Suara Sora menyela kembali, kini diikuti cekikik tawa, _"Cieeeeeh~ Yang baru jadian- Oh, ralat. Tadi baru... Ehem, apa istilahnya... menikah?"_

Vanitas memutar kedua bola matanya karena Sora menirukan teknik pengucapannya, kemudian lagi-lagi sempat menimpal, "Ingatkan aku untuk mencari tubuh baru." Diikuti serangan menangkis ayunan berelemen Petir dari senjata si Lexaeus, juga serangan bongkah-bongkah es dari sihir si Vexen.

Suara Sora tetap saja iseng menyela, _"Ohhhh? Ingat kalimat: Sora adalah aku, dan aku adalah Sora? Hihihi~"_

"Jangan. Mengetes. Limit kesabaranku, Sora!" Sahut Vanitas, berikutnya langsung menghajarkan bilah senjata pedang "X-Blade" permukaan lantai, efek kedua elemen dari kedua Alam dominan menghempaskan kedua pria berjaket hitam khas Organisasi bersama topan energi yang menghancurkan ruangan sekaligus membuka tabir-tabir ilusi.

Suara Sora lagi-lagi menyela, _"WOGH! Limit Break! Aku menyukai ini, Van!"_

Bertepatan kedua lawan berusaha berdiri,

Di tengah ruangan yang tembok-temboknya bergroak-groak memercikkan api-api kecil dari gelantung kabel-kabel yang terputus, Vanitas tetap saja meladeni Sora dengan komentar, "Dari segala jiwa yang menjalani kehidupan di Planet, kenapa aku harus _stuck_ denganmu...? Ergh..."

Di sisi lain dalam area Blok "G",

Berkat kekuatan Vanitas tadi, Tifa dan Yuffie berhasil menemukan Cid dan...

"Vincent!" Seru Yuffie sambil berlari memasuki ruangan penelitian dimana terdapat sebuah tabung _Cryogenic_ dalam pengawasan maksimal dari peralatan elektronik minim dan canggih.

"Aku sedang mencari cara untuk membuka ini, banyak sekali data disini..." Terang Cid tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangan pada layar-layar di kolom pengamatan. Jemari tangan kanannya terus memilah setiap layar yang terpampang di permukaan kaca tembus pandang; kaca yang merupakan pembatas antara jalur pengawasan dengan jalur pengamatan.

Tifa sempat memperhatikan situasi ruangan tanpa perabotan selain kaca-kaca dan permukaan lantai terdapat garis-garis berwarna biru seperti aliran Mako pada baju yang dipakai para Tsviet. Sewaktu suara Cid terdengar, ia menatap pria setengah baya yang menatapnya juga.

"Protomateria... Materia Merah milik Vincent tidak ada." Ucap Cid dengan penampilan raut serius.

Tifa menyarankan, "Cid, masalah Protomateria bisa dikembalikan tanpa bantuan sistem ini, kan? Kamu bawa Vincent ke kapal, kami akan mencari dimana Protomateria milik Vincent. Mungkin ada di ruangan lain."

"'Kay." Jawab Cid seraya mencari-cari layar yang menonaktifkan kondisi tabung _Cryogenic_ agar pendinginan kembali ke temperatur normal sekaligus membuka tabung kaca itu tanpa membuat si Vincent kenapa-kenapa.

Tifa dan Yuffie berjalan keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong sampai pintu terujung. Sewaktu Tifa selesai menendang pintu yang menghalang, pintu yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri tahu-tahu terbelah berbagai potongan seiring hempas diikuti penampilan sosok pemuda- pada pandangan Yuffie, si Sora berjalan keluar berkondisi separuh wajah dan tubuh bersimbah darah.

_Itu_ ilustrasi yang horor bagi Yuffie.

Sebelum Yuffie membuka mulut, Tifa bertanya duluan,

"Vanitas, Sora... _Kalian_ tidak apa-apa?"

"..." Vanitas cukup tersentak oleh pertanyaan bernada... khawatir sekaligus sikap super beradaptasi soal dirinya dan Sora. Kala membaca pikiran si Tifa pun, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu sangat tulus dan sepenuhnya kasih perhatian. Tampaknya cerita tentang keluarga Shinra bahwa mereka mengambil pedoman "tidak memihak" dari keluarga Almasy adalah benar, dan Tifa adalah kekasih Cloud.

Citra positif dimana-mana, si-kon ini termasuk menggelikan bagi Vanitas karena dirinya berpatokan pada peran "antagonis".

Tapi Vanitas buru-buru memasang ekspresi cuek sembari berjalan menghampiri disertai jawaban, "Ini darah mereka; dagingnya baru kujadikan sashimi. Sekarang minggir, aku mau mengubrak-abrik tempat ini."

Tifa menimpal, "Kami disini untuk membantu. Lagipula ada yang kami cari disini, Protomateria milik Vincent."

Suara Sora menyela di dalam kepala Vanitas, _"Van, kita bisa saling membantu. Searah, kan?" _

Vanitas menghentikan langkah sejenak tepat berada di depan mereka, lalu menggaris senyum tipis atas kalimat Sora. Ia pun mengucap diperuntukkan Sora, juga jawaban bagi wanita molek berambut hitam panjang itu, "Terserah saja. Asal jangan menyusahkanku."

Berikutnya Vanitas berjalan kembali memasuki lowong pintu yang lumayan rusak- hasil tendangan Tifa tadi.

Tifa hanya membalas senyum dengan mimik arti: "oh, kamu **harus** melihat kekuatan kami, bocah", kemudian mengajak Yuffie mengikuti langkah pemuda yang mengakui diri sebagai "Vanitas, juga Sora".

Mereka bertiga berjalan menyusuri lorong dalam keheningan... sampai kelanjutan beberapa langkah perjalanan-

Kedua mata Vanitas memicing pada bayangan merah transparan berbentuk orang di penghujung lorong, dan bayangan itu... diliputi oleh tarian _Pyreflies_. Demi segala konsiderasi dan perhatian eksklusif sebelum Sora menyeletuk, beserta pengetahuannya akan _siapa_ itu... Ia pun berhenti pada jarak beberapa meter dari si bayangan.

Yuffie langsung memeluk lengan kiri Tifa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk disertai ekspresi syok dan mengucap terbata, "Ha-Hantu..."

"Jadi ini nasibmu, huh?" Awal perkataan dari Vanitas sambil menyanggahkan jemari tangan kiri pada pinggang kala bayangan merah transparan itu menoleh,

Si Hantu kini memperhatikan baik-baik keseluruhan si pemuda. Berikutnya tertawa kecil seakan-akan kalimat sapaan tadi adalah banyolan, dan berakhir dengan sorot pandangan bertema isyarat sewaktu menjawab, "_Aku bisa membantumu, Vanitas._"

Vanitas mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan menanyakan tanpa basa-basi, "Imbalannya?"

Hantu itu tersenyum penuh perhatian- bergaya selayaknya orang tua terhadap anaknya saat menerangkan, "_Aku tidak mau menelan karma. Cukup bagiku hidup dengan memutar-balikkan fakta. Walau sejujurnya kamu adalah interupsi... Riku memilihmu dan menciptakan banyak jalan; jalan yang tidak dapat diciptakan oleh Ragnarok. Dan mungkin... ini adalah kesempatanku untuk beristirahat. Vanitas... Aku hanya ingin membantu Riku melalui dirimu._"

_"Heh._ Seharusnya kita mendiskusikannya sejak awal, namun kamu selalu bersikap kepala batu. Harga dirimu pun setinggi Langit, tidak jauh dariku. Tapi pengalaman adalah pengalaman. Aku akan mendengarkanmu untuk sekali ini." Komentar Vanitas.

Tifa memperhatikan seksama saat pemuda di depannya mengucap kembali tanpa menoleh,

"Tifa, Yuffie. Perkenalkan, ini DiZ. Dia... _dulu_ adalah guru si Xehanort."

Yuffie kontan teriak, "HAAAAAA?"

...

Sejalan keadaan di lab dalam mansion Healen Lodge,

Di "area sistem utama"...

Hope baru mau memerintahkan Eidolon Alexander ke posisi Gestalt Gauge, namun kedua matanya menangkap aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ meliuk dan bergelung ke belakang punggung seseorang bertubuh atletis-

Vaan yang berada tidak jauh kini berhenti, meski TIDAK MENGENAL... tetap berseru, "Riku!"

Kontan kerusuhan pertarungan di "area sistem utama" pun langsung berhenti karena kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut perak sepanjang sepertengahan punggung, yaitu: pemuda yang tersebut memiliki takdir "Ragnarok".

"Yo!" Salam Riku dengan penampilan ekspresi super manis.

"..." Axel tertegun kala memperhatikan pemuda yang baru-baru ini menjadi favorit-nya sekaligus "cinta"-nya telah berdiri di tengah-tengah adegan dimana berposisi bak pembatas antara dua grup pada posisi yang berlawanan.

Riku sempat menoleh pada Axel, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tersaru intensi.

Axel pun memulai perkataan bernada menggoda, "Hei, seksi. Kupikir kamu _seharusnya_ menyibukkan seseorang?" Dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat "cinta"-nya memasang pose sok berpikir disertai jawaban bertema pengakuan,

"Definisikan seseorang, Ax. Masalahnya aku sudah menyibukkan diri selama tiga ronde berturut-turut, dan itu... **luar biasa**."

"Ah..." Desah Axel kala jemari kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pusat "+" senjata Chakram "Eternal Flames"-nya. Dari kobaran jilatan balutan api di kedua senjata-nya, artinya jelas: cemburu. Tapi dirinya adalah Joker, bermain pada dua sisi koin bukan ironi baginya.

Axel melanjutkan, "_Sekali lagi_ tidak masalah, kan? Kamu tahu, **kita** belum menyelesaikan sesi sewaktu... malam itu." Diiringi raut tantangan.

Saïx mengerti tindak-tanduk Axel, dan mendapatkan signal bahwa si pemegang angka "VIII" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi itu hendak mengulur waktu sampai _Fifth Ark_ terproses. Entah dimana pihak Axel disini... Pastinya Riku _juga_ mengerti maksud Axel dengan tantangan, dan Riku tidak mau membunuh Axel karena _walau_ super menyebalkan... pertunjukan agresif di malam itu... keinginan untuk menjaganya dari Vanitas...

Riku pun menegaskan, "Satu dan _sekali_, lebih dari cukup bagiku. Dan sori, kali ini aku _harus_ menolak undanganmu. **Kita** telah selesai. Dan sekali lagi sori, aku masih mempunyai urusan... _disana_."

Pengungkapan kata: "disana", Riku mengunci fokus pada mesin raksasa yang berada tidak jauh di hadapannya. Setelahnya memulai langkah pada permukaan lantai transparan dan tubuhnya memecah bayangan,

"...!" Axel tersentak saat indera pengelihatannya menjabarkan pemuda berperawakan setinggi "cinta"-nya; pemuda berambut "_spiky_" biru tua; pemuda yang membarengi langkah "cinta"-nya. Di tangan kanan itu memegang senjata pedang berbentuk "X" yang terbalut kedua elemen dominan sehingga menjadikan senjata itu bersinar putih kehitaman berpadu merah membara.

Pertunjukan mimik pemuda "bayangan" itu mengimitasi semua sikap Vanitas; sikap yang melekat erat dalam memori milik Riku.

Axel mulai menduga-duga tentang "pengakuan" si Riku tadi. Sementara sosok-sosok baik kawan, atau lawan... sibuk was-was antara mempersiapkan, atau mempertimbangkan kemungkinan: melawan bayangan Vanitas itu, atau langsung melawan Riku.

Riku mendekati mesin raksasa _Fifth Ark_ dan aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ mengalun gemulai seiring langkah memijak garis-garis formasi tujuh Kristal. Berhubung "bayangan Vanitas" itu adalah dirinya, kendali berdasarkan pikiran.

Pemuda "bayangan" itu berhenti, berikutnya menggulung diri dalam bola berelemen Kegelapan. Dari bola itu, tujuh sosok bayangan baru sesuai imajinasi "Anti" milik Vanitas melesat keluar satu per satu menyerang kedua belah pihak.

Riku mengerti caranya mempertontonkan Vanitas begini memang _sedikit_ berlebihan, namun definisi "satu" tercangkup "seseorang"... Ia tidak mau lagi meresikokan bersanding sisi dengan siapapun selain Vanitas.

Sepanjang kericuhan pertarungan dan serangan-serangan sihir, juga tembakan-tembakan energi dari Eidolon Alexander...

Riku memasang pelindung di seputar garis-garis formasi tujuh Kristal agar sesi-nya tidak terganggu, kemudian serat-serat _Lifestream_ merambat memasuki komponen-komponen mesin raksasa _Fifth Ark_ untuk mengetahui apa yang menjadikan benda ini spesial.

Kedua mata Riku memicing saat menemukan "core" berupa sebuah bola bersegi-segi berbahan Kristal yang terkukung dalam aura putih membara.

Riku pun menanyakan pada Vanitas yang entah berada dimana- melalui telepati,

"_Hei, Say. Kupikir di dalam Fifth Ark terdapat seorang wanita cantik sesuai mitos Valkyrie. Tapi kok hanya sebentuk core kecil berupa Kristal? Kamu mengetahui tentang ini?"_

Kalimat telepati balasan dari Vanitas,

"_Core? Tunggu. Kamu berada di area sistem utama tempat penyimpanan Fifth Ark? Riku, jangan bermain dengan Fifth Ark! Benda itu bukan sekedar mesin, melainkan keseluruhan Valkyrie!"_

Riku menantang,

_"Oke-oke. Tapi tenang saja. Kurasa aku tahu cara menonaktifkan Fifth-"_

Kalimatnya belum selesai seketika suara gemuruh diikuti getaran gempa dasyat,

Saïx mendapatkan telepati dari Xemnas bahwa proses penggabungan _Fifth Ark_ telah selesai, maka tahap selanjutnya adalah meminta Xigbar ke permukaan untuk mencegat para Eidolon yang dibawa oleh Ratu Claire Farron, sekaligus meminta Demyx untuk mencari Neku Sakuraba ke Cocoon karena Xemnas baru saja mendapatkan informasi bahwa Neku Sakuraba adalah Paradox.

Xigbar pun segera pergi melalui Portal Kegelapan ketimbang berhadapan dengan duo pemuda bergelar "teror", begitu juga dengan Demyx.

Sejalan situasi Saïx, Xigbar dan Demyx...

"...!" Riku mengelak mundur seketika pedang-pedang kristal berbentuk Claymore berukuran besar tiba-tiba menjulang keluar dari formasi tujuh Kristal seolah-olah bertindak barikade,

Yang bertarung buru-buru berpencar mengamankan diri bertepatan langit-langit beton runtuh oleh kemunculan pedang-pedang kristal tersebut.

Sedangkan Axel masih bertahan memperhatikan "cinta"-nya kini dijaga ketat oleh "bayangan Vanitas" yang menembakkan segala macam versi kekuatan berupa bayangan pedang-pedang "X-Blade" yang merebak dari sekumpulan miasma hitam, dan menghajar semua pedang-pedang kristal berbentuk Claymore yang mengganggu jalur pandangan Riku... selama tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang berbaur aliran-aliran serat _Lifestream_ sebagai media tidak solid dan menembus ke dalam mesin raksasa itu,

Riku membawa tangan kanannya ke depan seakan-akan hendak menerima sesuatu. Gulungan serat-serat _Lifestream_ bergerak mengalir serempak mengumpul di atas telapak tangan kanannya, dan seketika mereka memecah,

"..." Axel tercengang memandang sebentuk bola bersegi-segi berbahan Kristal berukuran kepala manusia, melayang di atas telapak tangan kanan itu dan kilauan-kilauan Kristal membias pada wajah tampan "cinta"-nya.

Tapi Riku tidak menduga kalau mesin raksasa _Fifth Ark_ tahu-tahu melepaskan serangan area dari cincin bertulisan sihir,

Kala tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang terputus dan kembali pada aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ ke belakang punggungnya... Riku mengambil posisi melayang saat lantai transparan pecah berantakan berbarengan seluruh jejeran mesin-mesin jet meledak,

"..." Riku pun menumpahkan pengawasan maksimal seketika mesin raksasa _Fifth Ark_ membuka satu per satu bagian tingkap dan mereformasi bentuk.

...

Sementara itu,

Di pesawat merah Celcius...

Dalam ruangan pertemuan yang menjadi tempat berkumpul agar Shelke bisa mendapatkan privasi dan konsentrasi,

Shelke melepaskan kacamata "data" dan berdiri dari kursi, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela,

Disana... Istana Utama Valhalla buyar,

Tembok-tembok kokoh itu berjatuhan seiring dua pilar raksasa menjulang ke langit. Di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri kedua pilar, bagian-bagian dari mesin raksasa itu membuka pilar-pilar kecil membentuk chakram berduri-duri kristal dan dari sana... sebuah sayap raksasa berbulu kristal termanifes. Kemilau serpihan-serpihan kristal bertebaran di udara sebareng kedua sayap itu membentang panjang.

"Riku mengambil jantung Valkyrie, dan sekarang _Fifth Ark_ menjadi Nisan Valkyrie." Konfirmasi Shelke kala mengamati keindahan mesin raksasa bernama "Fifth Ark" itu.

Gladious mau meminta penjelasan tentang apapun penyebutan tadi, namun garis-garis hitam mem-formasi lingkaran portal di bawah kedua kakinya. Begitu juga di bawah kedua kaki sahabatnya.

Prompto buru-buru mengucap salam, "Tuanku memanggil nih. Jaga dirimu, Shel."

Semenjak Luxord sedari tadi diawasi ketat dan diwanti-wanti oleh kedua Vampir dari tim si Pangeran dari negara Tenebrae, Luxord merasa tidak perlu memperdulikan Gladious dan Prompto yang menghilang semudah tersedot ke dalam formasi lingkaran portal "panggilan absolut".

Pria pemegang angka "X" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi itu mengembalikan inti bahasan seketika garis-garis hitam itu lenyap, "Apa kamu bisa meretas Nisan Valkyrie dan menjadikan itu sebagai Portal Terang?"

Gadis Tsviet bergelar "_The Transparent_" itu menghela panjang, namun komentar, "Aku tidak suka mencampuri bisnis orang lain... Tapi apa niatmu, Luxord? Jika Organisasi kalian menginginkan Riku... Mendatangkan makhluk-makhluk dari Alam Terang akan menghabisi Riku beserta Organisasi kalian **sebelum** Riku bangkit secara seutuhnya Ragnarok."

Luxord menyunggingkan senyum atas konsiderasi simpel itu. Walau otak si Shelke lumayan, sayangnya hanya terbatas pada komando dan tidak dapat menarik ringkasan tanpa diarahkan. Ia menyahuti, "Valkyrie berada dalam kendali Pulse, dan Pulse dibuat oleh Bhunivelze untuk mencari Etro. Hati Etro adalah Hati Chaos. Mendapatkan kesimpulannya, hm?"

Untuk sejenak, Shelke mengamati baik-baik pria berambut pirang itu. Berikutnya mendesah lelah dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi yang berjejer di seputar meja besar, disertai tutur, "Sekali mendayung dua- tiga pulau terlampaui, huh?"

"Gadis pintar." Puji Luxord sambil jemari tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu Tarot semudah sihir para "_Magician_", dan kartu itu dilayangkan pada si gadis diikuti ungkapan, "Sebagai hadiah, pergunakan baik-baik."

Shelke menerimanya, kemudian tertegun saat melihat gambar "_Wheel of Fortune_" angka "X". Ia hendak meminta keterangan dari si Luxord... Tapi pria itu sudah tidak ada dimanapun.

"Hm." Dengung Shelke, lalu duduk sembari meletakkan kartu itu di atas meja tanpa pemikiran berkelanjutan. Berikutnya memasang kacamata "data" dan mulai memproses peretasan sistem mesin raksasa _Fifth Ark_ yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi "Nisan Valkyrie".

...

Di saat yang bersamaan semenjak percakapan antara Luxord dengan Shelke Rui,

Di salah satu pesawat milik Kerajaan Tenebrae,

"Noct, kata si Shelke Rui, itu adalah Nisan Valkyrie." Ucap Gladious tepat sosok Tuannya berada dalam bingkai pandangannya.

"Mm-hm. Aku tahu." Sahut Noctis seraya memfokuskan tatapan pada pemandangan di balik kaca ruang kemudi. Para kru pilot yang berasal dari partai Fleuret juga tidak mengalihkan pandangan karena terlalu takjub pada benda raksasa itu karena bisa dibilang terlalu "cantik" bagi gambaran "Neraka" di bawah sana.

"Ehh? Bagaimana kamu tahu, Noct?" Sela Prompto.

"Legenda." Sahut Ignis sambil berjalan mendekati si Pangeran diiringi pernyataan lanjutan, "Terdapat pada gulungan kertas-kertas sejarah, dulu fal'Cie Adam mengatakan: dimulai dari dua menara penghubung Langit dan Daratan, dan saat jalan terbuka... maka Dunia akan terbelah."

Sebelum Gladious menginterupsi, Ignis meneruskan poinnya saat berhenti di samping si Pangeran,

"Itu tanpa fakta. Tapi jika tersebut: jalan, definisinya adalah Portal. Selama ini tidak ada keterangan mendukung tentang keberadaan Portal Terang. Menurut cerita tentang Dewa-Dewi, mereka dapat memijak Planet melalui Portal Terang. Jika asumsiku terhubung legenda... itu mungkin adalah Portal Terang berskala raksasa karena situasi Ragnarok berarti Jaman Kegelapan, dua Alam dominan akan bertarung. Kita bisa menghancurkan itu, kemungkinan lainnya terhubung situasi Valkyrie... maka kemungkinannya hanya Valkyrie-lah yang bisa menyegel."

Gladious kini mendapatkan koneksi, dan mengutarakan, "Riku mengambil jantung Valkyrie."

Ignis terkejut, lalu menanyakan, "Apa Xemnas, atau Vanitas menyuruh Riku? Mungkinkah permasalahan takdir...?"

Noctis kini menggaris senyum tipis, kemudian menjawab, "Riku adalah Riku. Xemnas mengincar _Fifth Ark_, sudah pasti Riku berpikir tentang kontrol. Jantung adalah core, dan sesuai logika: core adalah kontrol. Bicara takdir, hanya orang bodoh yang mengakui itu. Kita semua berdiri disini atas konsiderasi pribadi dan resonansi terhadap orang-orang yang masuk jajaran tersayang bagi diri sendiri dan bagi masing-masingnya: kalian... bahkan menurutku pun, Vanitas sendiri untuk Riku. Bicara fakta..."

Tatapan diarahkan pada sosok Ratu negara Valhalla yang memimpin para Eidolon menuju kawasan Istana Valhalla, namun terlihat bahwa si Ratu sedang melawan seorang pria berjaket hitam khas yang mengenakan tutup mata pada mata bagian kanan ala bajak laut.

Noctis melanjutkan bicara, "Lihatlah, kesadaran Etro untuk Ragnarok dan tanah Valhalla. Masih ada seorang Valkyrie di bawah sana."

"Yoooosh! Kita bisa bermain sisi dengan si Ratu!" Seru Prompto disertai memanggil senjata api Shotgun.

Ignis tersenyum saat membenahi peletakan kacamatanya dengan dengung "_Hmph_" atas pertunjukan semangat dari Prompto, diteruskan mengucap, "Noct, aku akan mengatur seluruh armada. Kalian bisa menyesuaikan diri di bawah sana."

Noctis mengangguk, dan menyempatkan menanyakan hal di luar topik pada sahabat masa kecilnya, "Bagaimana keadaan Roxas?"

Ignis menjawab, "Ada sedikit masalah tadi. Weiss _the Immaculate_ bersama seorang penyihir kelas Gnome, dan seorang lagi adalah pria berpakaian ala samurai. Untuk keadaan Roxas _sekarang_... **sangat** baik."

Noctis mendesah lelah atas penekanan kata: "sangat", namun tersenyum saat mengungkap, "Berarti di bawah... aku bakal bertemu tampang suntuknya lagi, huh?"

"**Dua** tampang suntuk." Tekan Ignis, lalu mengimbuhi, "Berhati-hatilah di bawah sana, Noct."

Prompto tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan kiri pada leher si Pangeran disertai seruan penyemangat, "Ayo, Noct! Jangan buat Riku menanti terlalu lama. Aku ingin melihat kalian bercinta kembali seperti gaya di mobil."

Ignis segera berdehem sewaktu seorang tetua dari keluarga Fleuret yang memegang peranan "sihir" untuk pesawat ini telah mengangkat kedua alis diikuti intrik "ekspresi" atas kalimat si pria berambut pirang.

Gladious hanya menggeleng sewaktu menyaksikan sahabatnya bersikap acuh dan seenaknya menggeret si Pangeran menuju barisan anak tangga samping; menuju alat Teleporter yang berada di lantai atas... lantai yang mengambil tempat separuh porsi kendali pilot.

...

Sejalan situasi tim Noctis,

Di Istana Utama Valhalla yang sekarang menjadi puing-puing...

Pada area terbuka, tepatnya pada puing tertinggi sekaligus terjauh dari dua pilar raksasa berada... "Bayangan Vanitas" bergerak secara "auto" menangkis serangan sihir bola-bola api dimana membuat Riku menoleh darimana serangan sihir itu, namun malah menemukan-

"Melupakanku, _kekasihku_?"

Kalimat itu berasal dari mulut seorang pria berambut putih bertatanan "_spike_" berantakan yang telah melayang dengan ayunan senjata pedang katana Masamune,

"..." Riku menatap wajah tampan yang dihiasi senyum bersama alunan tawa kecil kala "bayangan Vanitas" beradu bilah pedang.

"Begitu. Asumsiku, **ini** adalah kekasihmu... _juga_." Pernyataan Weiss _the Immaculate_ diikuti kehadiran yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Riku secepat tanpa hitungan detik,

Tapi Riku tidak bergeming selain mengarahkan "bayangan Vanitas" di belakang Weiss, bayangan senjata pedang "X-Blade" yang menyeruak dari kumpulan miasma hitam milik "bayangan Vanitas" mengukung sisi kanan dan sisi kiri Weiss dalam posisi mengancam, sementara dua bilah pedang katana Masamune juga dalam posisi mengancam di kedua sisi leher Riku.

Sembari mengawasi sosok pemuda kelas "Gnome" yang tersenyum padanya, Riku memulai perkataan tanpa membalikkan badan, "Tekankan kata: lupa, aku **memang** lupa banyak. Tapi aku tidak lupa kalimatku padamu."

Weiss terkekeh, lalu menyahuti seraya menekankan kedua sisi tajam bilah pedang katana Masamune sehingga sedikit menoreh luka pada kulit leher _kekasihnya_, "Aku tidak mempercayaimu, Riku. Kamu bermain terlalu... _banyak_."

Tiba-tiba garis sihir berelemen Es "_Blizzaga_" memaksanya sigap menjauh.

Area yang dilalui sepanjang garis itu mengeluarkan deretan es-es runcing. Riku memandang Aeon-Eidolon Shiva di atas sana _masih_ bertahan menahan Xemnas sekaligus memberikan senyum "selamat datang" baginya.

Riku membalas senyum itu, kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya saat Kuja memanggil Aeon,

Langit tahu-tahu merah membara seiring sinar garis-garis formasi "_summon_" pada pusat area yang terkontaminasi warna Neraka, Aeon Odin merebak keluar bersama sinar dan sebentuk sosok besar berupa orang berbaju zirah yang mengendarai kuda yang juga dilapisi zirah, jubah melambai sebareng kuda itu menuruni langit secara vertikal...

Mengetahui Aeon Odin mengangkat senjata tombak untuk dilemparkan pada Aeon-Eidolon Shiva dimana membuat Riku menetapkan kepastian bahwa Kuja dan Weiss berada di sisi Xemnas...

Riku langsung mengarahkan tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang pada Aeon Odin dan berhasil menangkap keseluruhannya baik kuda sampai si pengendara dan senjata tombak disana. Diteruskan aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ menerjang dan menembus dengan pesona infiltrasi, kemudian sekejap,

"..." Kuja memicing mengetahui Aeon Odin takluk dalam kekuatan "kuasa" milik Riku, dan Aeon-nya seketika itu lepas dari pengakuan "Abdi".

Riku melebarkan senyum sewaktu melepaskan tali-tali berbentuk gugusan bintang, lalu melakukan ritual penciptaan Aeon-Eidolon bertepatan keempat kaki si kuda memacu secara menukik untuk mendapatkan posisi horisontal, dan berhenti dalam keadaan melayang tidak jauh darinya.

Kemudian Riku mengirim telepati pada Xemnas,

"_Xem, mau melanjutkan sesi kita? Dimana Xehanort?"_

Jauh di atas... Xemnas melukiskan senyum saat memasang perangkap "arena" berproyektil elemen Terang pada Aeon-Eidolon Shiva untuk menyibukkan, sementara menanggapi,

"_Kenapa kita tidak bermain adil dahulu. Dimana Vanitas?"_

Riku membalas sambil menyuguhkan bagaimana gencarnya "bayangan Vanitas" menyerang Weiss sembari sesekali menebas makhluk-makhluk janggal yang berlalu-lalang sekilas iklan,

"_Ini? Tidak melihat?"_

Xemnas menampilkan "ekspresi" kala menjawab,

"_Ah, anak nakal. Jangan membodohiku dengan boneka versimu. Baiklah, Riku. Aku akan SANGAT bersabar untuk menunggunya disini."_

"..." Riku memandang Xemnas atas pengungkapan "kesabaran". Ia tahu sesuatu... ada yang tidak beres _disini_, terhubung kedua pilar raksasa itu. Ia kini mengguman, "Baiklah."

Jemari tangan kirinya mengelus wajah berlapis alur-alur mesin milik si kuda Odin sembari Riku mengucap pada si pemilik kuda, "Odin, bermainlah dengan Xemnas."

Aeon-Eidolon Odin segera memfokuskan tatapan pada siapa yang tersebut "Xemnas", kemudian memacu kudanya menuju lawan Tuannya.

Riku sempat melihat Saïx menghadang Aeon-Eidolon Odin, namun ia lebih tertarik menantang Kuja yang melayang di udara dan meminta secara langsung, "Mana Leviathan?"

Kuja menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya dan sisi panjang dari kain putih mengalun seiring suara tawa kecil. Ia menyahuti saat menegakkan postur semampai penuh kualitas kesombongan, "Kamu tahu, Riku; Rajaku? Aku tidak pernah suka bersanding sisi, denganmu... ataupun Weiss. Bagiku makhluk-makhluk panggilan hanyalah panggilan. Aku bisa memberikanmu Leviathan, namun konsekuensi... kamu akan kehilangan semua Aeon-Eidolon yang kamu ciptakan."

Bola-bola energi berelemen Terang bermunculan di sekitar Kuja sebagai sentuhan pengakhir kalimat.

"Masih mempunyai trik, hm?" Goda Riku sembari melirik pada Weiss yang asik "bermain" dengan "bayangan Vanitas", namun pemuda berambut merah api tahu-tahu saja ikutan nimbrung,

"Yo, Cintah~ Apa kamu mau berdiri seperti _itu_ terus?" Tanya Axel sambil melemparkan kedua senjata Chakram kembar berlibat tarian api pada Kuja.

Riku menatap sayu pada pemuda berambut merah api yang mengharapkannya kembali "normal". Tapi dirinya tidak normal, kan? _Lifestream_ yang mengikuti kemanapun dirinya memijak- selain di Alam Kegelapan, lalu ditambah takdirnya...

Sepanjang pemikiran si Riku,

Kuja menghindar tipis dari serangan Axel. Baru hendak membalas menyerang si pemakai jaket hitam khas Organisasi, puluhan pedang-pedang Rapier melesat padanya. Kuja lagi-lagi terpaksa menghindar, dan menemukan-

"HEI!" Seru Roxas bertepatan mengambil posisi berdiri tidak jauh dari Axel, diimbuhi kalimat bernada kemarahan pada Kuja, "GNOME! Sialan kamu! Kemarikan Sphere Shuyin!"

Di tengah situasi itu,

Meski tangan kanan sibuk mengamankan "core" _Fifth Ark_, Riku tidak mau berdiam diri atas keberadaan makhluk-makhluk janggal di sepanjang kedua mata memandang. Ia pun melepaskan serangan area.

Tujuh sinar merebak dari permukaan tanah dan memecah lapisan "magma", sinar-sinar putih kehitaman berpadu merah itu bergerak memanjang dan menghancurkan para makhluk beserta reruntuhan, sehingga puing-puing berterbangan akibat daya momentum.

Roxas dan Axel menghindar kompak dengan melompat ke udara,

Paine mendadak datang dari lain arah bersama pedang hitam berkilat oleh kesungguhan tekad... disusul Rikku yang menghunuskan kedua senjata pisau chakram. Kedua gadis itu memanfaatkan kericuhan di area "arena", langsung mencegat langkah sekaligus menyerang si penyihir kelas "Gnome" tanpa basa-basi.

Weiss lagi-lagi telah hadir di belakang Riku, namun sosok baru juga hadir dengan hujam senjata pedang sekelas "Broadsword" pada Weiss.

"..." Riku sekilas menoleh seketika sekilas rambut potongan "_spiky_" sebiru kelamnya malam melengkapi keseimbangan padan-nya perlengkapan pakaian serba hitam.

Kedua iris semerah darah berpendar sebareng pria berwajah tampan itu mengucap, "Takdir hanya penentuan, namun dirimu yang menentukan... apakah semuanya sesuai ketentuanmu. Kami _disini_, Riku." Lalu menghilang dalam distorsi antara bayangan dan sinar, berikutnya muncul menyerang Weiss.

Riku terkadang tidak mengerti tentang solidaritas mereka, dan yang ditakutkannya adalah... seperti situasi para "Pelayan abadi"-nya.

"RIKU!" Seru Roxas penuh aura meminta perhatian selama melanjutkan, "Kami disini bukan untuk pajangan!"

"Yep." Sela Axel kala memijak reruntuhan puing tepat di depan Riku untuk sekedar numpang lewat sembari bicara, "Jangan letakkan semua di bahumu. Aku kali ini akan menjagamu dari si Iblis jahanam itu." Dan meneruskan melompat mengejar Kuja.

"..." Riku menatap datar atas penekanan penyebutan spesifik pada kata: "si Iblis jahanam". Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka mengetahui-

Tiba-tiba petir hitam kemerahan menyambar dari langit, menghajar area reruntuhan ruangan tahta dan sekejap,

Pancaran listrik elemen Kegelapan disertai elemen Terang langsung menyebar membersihkan semua makhluk-makhluk janggal- entah kloter ke berapa... Sebareng sebentuk sosok hadir dalam posisi setengah berlutut beserta penampilan "whoah" karena senjata pedang unik "X-Blade" berkilau oleh efek petir-petir hitam kemerahan.

Di langit...

Gulungan awan hitam yang terlapisi kemerahan dari efek pemanggilan Aeon Odin si Kuja tadi masih membara di atas sana, semuanya berbaur dalam putaran lambat di seputar kedua pilar raksasa. Hujan juga tetap turun deras.

Suara pertarungan di atas masih berjalan,

Kedua Aeon-Eidolon memilih tidak turut campur sampai keadaan Tuan mereka benar-benar terancam. Sedangkan Xemnas menanti momen, namun untuk saat ini... pertunjukan di bawah tidak buruk untuk mengulur waktu sampai Portal Terang terbuka, dan _disana_...

Oh ya, _dia_.

Semua yang bertarung di bawah kontan berhenti seketika seorang pemuda- sebagian melihat bahwa itu adalah Sora Shinra, namun untuk kedua mata Vampir dan kedua mata Peri...

"Merindukanku, _kekasihku_?" Ucap Vanitas saat beranjak berdiri dan menarik ujung pedang dari tancap, kemudian mengerutkan kedua alis atas sosok "kembaran"-nya yang mengambil posisi melayang di dekat _kekasihnya_. Ia pun menyeletuk, "_Terlalu_ merindukanku, huh?"

"Kurasa aku _terlalu_ terbiasa denganmu." Timpal Riku.

Vanitas melukiskan senyum sambil komentar, "Aw~ Itu manis, _kekasihku_. Dan _sekarang_, kamu membuatku ingin terbiasa di dalam tubuhmu." Lalu menjentikkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk pada ibu jari, dan seiring bunyi "CLIP!", sosok "kembaran"-nya pudar tanpa wujud kendali dari _kekasihnya._

Riku menyamai senyum, meski pelik pikiran: sejauh senang dengan kehadiran Vanitas sebagai tenaga bantuan eksklusif, rasa was-was disebabkan "Hati Chaos" tersegel di dalam Vanitas. Dan Vanitas adalah kelemahannya karena Sora dan Vanitas adalah satu. Ia tidak mau mengikut-sertakan Sora, juga terlalu terpaut hati dengan Vanitas.

Apa boleh buat. Berhubung si Vanitas benar-benar keras kepala... berarti tindakan antisipasi harus dipersiapkan.

"_Nanti_, keinginanmu pasti kukabulkan." Goda Riku saat Vanitas muncul di depannya dalam keadaan melayang.

Vanitas menyeringai sambil membawa jemari tangan kiri meraih dagu _kekasihnya_ diikuti ucapan, "_Mmmmh_~ Aku... _dan_ Sora tidak sabar menantikannya." Berikutnya maju, mulutnya menangkap mulut _kekasihnya_ dan menjalankan fase ciuman semanis madu... sampai Riku menyudahi sesi dengan kecupan lembut,

"Apa _kalian_ serius?" Komentar Riku. Sebelum dijawab- semenjak ia tahu APA jawabannya, maka ia menunjuk ke atas menggunakan acuan telunjuk tangan kiri,

"Nantikan _mereka_ dulu." Ucap Riku, lengkap dengan pemaparan raut datar.

"Hm." Dengung Vanitas saat menetapkan pandangan pada Xemnas, lalu mengucap, "'Kay. Aku akan mengurus mereka," dan kembali menatap pada Riku; tepatnya pada "jantung Valkyrie"... disertai ungkapan, "Berikan itu pada Claire Farron. Etro telah memberkahinya sebagai Valkyrie, dan minta Odin-mu menghancurkan pilar-pilar itu: Nisan Valkyrie."

Di sela pengucapan, Vanitas sempat melirik pada Noctis yang sedikit menunjukkan mimik tidak rela tentang ciuman berkadar mesra tadi. Dan Vanitas memilih tidak menyenggol kakaknya dengan komentar pancingan karena fokusnya adalah Xemnas untuk mengetahui dimana posisi Xehanort saat ini.

Di sisi Axel... pemegang angka "VIII" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi itu blak-blakan menyela, "Hei, Riku! Apa-apaan?"

Riku terpaksa mengirim telepati ke Axel,

"_Axel, aku __**tidak mau**__ bicara banyak soal ini. Tapi kalau kamu menginginkan konfirmasi, maka jawabanku: ya, Vanitas adalah kekasihku. Pastinya fokus __**kita**__ sama, yaitu: Xemnas."_

"APA?" Seru Axel penuh intonasi syok atas penyebutan "kekasihku", dan sempat menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Vanitas melesat menyerang Xemnas. Sementara Roxas di sebelah Axel langsung mengarahkan fokus pada Kuja yang berubah menjadi versi "_Trance_"... dimana berakhir memaksa Axel untuk meneruskan menyerang Kuja sembari membalas telepati,

"_Kamu dicekoki obat apa sama si Iblis jahanam itu? Kamu diancam tentang Sora? Apa kamu sadar dengan situasi Weiss padamu?"_

Riku kini meminta Aeon-Eidolon Odin untuk menyerang Nisan Valkyrie, kemudian mengirim telepati untuk Axel,

"_Wew. Aku sadar, tahu! Soal Sora... pilihanku adalah urusanku, Ax. Soal Weiss, aku akan mengurusnya nanti. Kamu jaga Tuanmu baik-baik, 'kay."_

Axel mendesah lelah atas balasan itu. Setidaknya si Iblis jahanam itu berada di sisi... Riku. Entah kenapa Axel _merasa_ menggebu-gebu untuk mencari pelampiasan ketenangan... mungkin nanti meminta sahabat sekaligus Tuan tercinta agar menghisap darahnya sampai nyaris mati, terus bercinta dengan si Pangeran? Oh, itu BUKAN ide buruk.

"..." Roxas mengernyit arti: "tidak habis pikir" pada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba terkekeh secara lunatik selama kobaran api membakar sekujur tubuh sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Riku kini mengirim telepati ke Paine dan ke Rikku,

"_Tolong bawa core ini ke Lightning. Aku akan mengurus Kuja."_

Rikku cekat menangkap tepat Riku melemparkan bola bersegi-segi berbahan kristal ala lemparan Blitz. Paine tidak banyak komentar selain menemani Rikku melompati reruntuhan sebagai pijakan hingga keluar dari "arena".

Selama situasi Riku dengan Axel, Paine, Rikku...

Xemnas membiarkan Saïx menggantikan posisinya melawan Aeon-Eidolon Shiva, kemudian mengirimkan telepati pada si Iblis kala bersiaga menghadapi serangan,

"_Ho? Memiliki bagian dari kekuatan Riku? Luar biasa, Vanitas. Setelah memperkosanya berulang kali, berlanjut membiarkannya diambil oleh siapa saja, dan sekarang... Tsk-tsk. Kita mempunyai kesepakatan, apa kamu lupa setelah mengecap kenikmatan dari keseluruhan Riku?"_

Vanitas menyemeringahkan senyum binal sembari menebas pelindung milik Xemnas sekaligus menyahuti,

"_Lebih dari sekedar bagian, Xem. Dan oh, aku tidak lupa. Masalahnya kamu menyentuh Riku dan mengobok-ngobok keseluruhan Riku. Soal rencana gilamu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini. Sekarang katakan __**jika**__ aku salah, namun Portal Terang dari Nisan Valkyrie? Para Dewa-Dewi akan membantai __**kita**__ habis-habisan."_

Xemnas membalas serangan menggunakan kedua pedang laser kembar tepat lawannya memberikan celah,

"_Aku hanya menginginkan satu, Vanitas. Berlebihan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dan dirimu... menyimpan terlalu banyak, begitu juga dengan Riku yang menelan semua kadarmu beserta Dunia. Ini akan menjadi kesalahanmu yang sangat... FATAL. Aku __**sudah**__ memperingatkanmu, dan kali ini kuperingatkan lagi: jangan membuat kekasihmu yang cantik itu menangis karenamu."_

Vanitas memicing untuk kata: "menyimpan" dan "FATAL", juga "tanda tanya" untuk kata: "satu". Tapi bukan waktunya untuk ragu-ragu karena gertakan... **adalah** gertakan. Dan semakin cepat ia menuntaskan ini, semakin cepat ia melanjutkan ke tahap menemukan Xehanort.

Ia pun segera menggencarkan rantai serangan pada Xemnas.

Di sisi Riku...

Selama Riku mengarahkan tali-tali putih berbentuk gugusan bintang untuk menangkap Kuja bermodalkan distraksi dari Axel dan Roxas,

Ia sedikit demi sedikit menyalurkan kekuatannya melalui jalinan "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi" untuk Vanitas yang bertarung sengit dengan Xemnas, sekaligus memohon pada Etro untuk menjaga Sora dan Vanitas karena sekali-kali bertindak religius di masa-masa genting begini... jauh lebih baik ketimbang berharap pada kekuatan milik Dunia. Ia bahkan berjaga-jaga menyimpan sedikit kekuatan "kuasa" untuk mereparasi benua Gran Pulse dan melindungi Planet.

Saat tali-tali putih berbentuk gugusan bintang berhasil menangkap Kuja, tiba-tiba senjata berupa kartu-kartu khas "Joker" meluncur versi Boomerang dan memotong tali-tali itu,

Luxord muncul di udara berbarengan kartu-kartu baru melingkari tubuh Axel dan tubuh Noctis,

Sebelum Riku menghentikan waktu, Luxord secepat itu menghilang kembali membawa Axel dan Noctis keluar dari "arena" menuju "ruangan permainan".

"_Tch_!" Decak Riku kala mengirimkan telepati pada tim di "arena" sekaligus pada semua manusia dan pada para Eidolon di Gran Pulse yang dapat diraihnya,

"_Aku akan menghentikan waktu cukup lama, berjuanglah!"_

Riku pun memberhentikan waktu tanpa durasi pasti menggunakan kekuatan _Lifestream_... berpatokan dari semua bayangan senjata pedang katana milik Kadaj yang disebar mengelilingi benua Gran Pulse. Ia memastikan memanfaatkan porsi terbanyak dari kekuatan "kuasa" sebisa mungkin sebagai keuntungan bagi mereka yang mau berjuang.

Sayangnya Riku tidak tahu kalau Master Eraqus berdiri di kejauhan...

Sedari tadi mengawasi Ri- Oh, sebentar lagi _adalah_ Ragnarok. Bhunivelze menginginkan Ragnarok berada dalam kendalinya, ya, senjata untuk melawan Etro. Tapi kali ini...

Sedetik semua perputaran keheningan dan berbagai pajangan bebatuan dari di udara...

Master Eraqus mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu menjentikkan jari tengah beserta jari telunjuk pada ibu jari dan suara "CLIP!" menggema,

"...!" Riku merasakan aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ dirobek paksa dari kendalinya, dan kekuatan dari para Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie tahu-tahu tersegel sehingga kekuatannya kembali berbasis Alam Kegelapan... dengan setitik porsi kekuatan Alam Terang yang didapatnya dari Sphere.

Konsentrasi Riku terpecah karena tim Xemnas tidak mendapatkan efek dengan pemberhentian waktu.

Di sisi Weiss... Berhubung lawannya tidak ada, kedua pupil dalam iris biru unik kini mengawasi penuh pertimbangan pada sosok "Sora" dan pada sosok Xemnas yang sedang bertarung bersama kericuhan serangan-serangan berelemen Es dari Aeon-Eidolon Shiva. Keputusan berakhir bertepatan ia menghilang dan mencari pijakan untuk mencapai "Sora"... berbarengan Kuja melepaskan serangan "Ultima" pada Roxas.

Riku tidak mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk menggunakan pemberhentian waktu,

Opsinya adalah memberikan sihir perlindungan "_Dark Shield_" berlapis-lapis pada Vanitas dan Roxas, berikut meminta Aeon-Eidolon Shiva untuk menjaga Roxas dan Aeon-Eidolon Odin untuk menghancurkan kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie". Sedangkan Riku langsung membentuk tiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah senjata pedang "X-Blade" sebagai perlindungan maksimal dan melepaskan serangan "_Barrage_" dari segala penjuru kawasan Istana pada Kuja, Saïx, Xemnas... selama mengejar Weiss sembari menembakkan elemen Petir- kali ini sihir keturunan elemen Terang.

Di kejauhan...

Master Eraqus menyunggingkan senyum memperhatikan Riku benar-benar memaksakan diri.

Sayangnya ia sebagai Bhunivelze tidak boleh bertindak lebih karena peraturan dari Mwynn. Setidaknya apa yang diciptakannya seperti para Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie merupakan hak-nya. Vanitas disana beruntung mendapatkan "hadiah" dari Riku sehingga ia tidak dapat mengganggu gugat. Pertanyaannya: apakah Vanitas memilih mengembalikan, ataukah Riku akan menyedot kekuatan Vanitas semenjak jalinan "Tuan dan Pelayan abadi" masih berjalan?

Oh, ini menarik.

Sejalan situasi di reruntuhan Istana Valhalla,

Di sisi gerbang terdepan...

Suasana di langit dan di darat tetap berada dalam kondisi "kode merah", alias: perang. Berkat bayangan-bayangan pedang katana Souba "putih" buatan Riku, semua kerusuhan ini tetap terbendung dalam benua Gran Pulse.

Eidolon Alexander di posisi Gestalt Gauge langsung menyerang Xigbar atas perintah Hope. Serangan-serangan laser dari Eidolon Alexander itu sekaligus membabat para makhluk janggal dari Alam Kegelapan, namun pria yang memakai tutup mata pada mata bagian kanan ala bajak laut itu mudah menghindar dan membalas serangan langsung ke Hope karena kalau menyerang si Eidolon Alexander kepastiannya "_hopeless_".

Prompto dan Gladious beserta Vaan kini masuk ke dalam tim Ace karena para Eidolon yang menerjang benar-benar buas. Berbagai dentum kekuatan fisik plus tenaga "Anima" bertaraf area, yaitu: kemampuan mengeluarkan energi-energi tembakan berkekuatan maksimal untuk membuka jalan bagi Ratu Claire Farron.

Begitu tim Ace menemukan Aerith sekaligus Rinoa beserta teman-teman Kairi dan Sora, Ace buru-buru memasang sihir "_Teleport_" ke pesawat Celsius bagi Squall yang menggendong Kairi, juga bagi kedua wanita dan empat remaja itu. Sedangkan Snow mengiringi Lightning untuk memberikan laporan tentang situasi Istana, selanjutnya disusul oleh tim Ace yang memberikan keterangan soal "Nisan Valkyrie".

Di gerbang terdekat kawasan Istana Valhalla...

Paine dan Rikku hendak menyampaikan "jantung Valkyrie" pada Lightning, namun dihalangi berbagai makhluk besar hasil gabungan para makhluk Alam Kegelapan lainnya sehingga keduanya terpaksa meladeni berbagai serangan bertema "_Graviga_" milik makhluk-makhluk itu.

Sewaktu Lightning dan Snow mencapai gerbang yang sama dengan Paine dan Rikku...

"Huh?" Dengung Lightning kala menyaksikan hibrid Aeon-Eidolon Odin melemparkan senjata tombak dan tombak itu menghajar pangkal posisi "Nisan Valkyrie" berdiam.

Kontan Lightning mengaba-abakan semua yang mengikutinya untuk berhenti bertepatan ledakan dasyat dari serangan si Aeon-Eidolon Odin itu disambung melesatnya cahaya-cahaya berwarna putih ke langit... semuanya berkumpul dalam satu titik cahaya, berlanjut hujan cahaya-cahaya ungu kemerahan berupa anak panah raksasa ke separuh area reruntuhan Istana Utama Valhalla.

"..." Lightning memicing seketika menyaksikan pemandangan di pertengahan tidak jauh dari batasan kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie"...

Seorang pemuda berambut perak sepanjang sepertengahan punggung, berpakaian santai berwarna dasar hitam dibalut jaket putih tanpa lengan dan berpasang celana panjang jeans biru baggy beserta sepatu kets ceper...

Riku disana berjuang mati-matian mengarahkan tiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah pedang berbentuk "X" dan masing-masing bulu serupa bilah dikendalikan secara telekinesis sebagai serangan fisik,

Dua pasang bekerja memisahkan diri dan diluncurkan tanpa berhenti pada tiga pria, dua di antaranya berjaket hitam khas Organisasi. Sedangkan sepasang teratas bekerja melindungi diri, bahkan berkali-kali Riku muncul sebagai tameng di depan seorang pemuda mirip So- Bukan, itu Vanitas dengan pakaian berwarna dasar hitam khas "kulit" dan rumbai biru tua menutupi kedua sisi paha...

Pinggang Vanitas digaet oleh Riku dalam pelukan, tiga pasang sayap melingkup keduanya bertepatan ledakan membumbung bersama terbangnya potongan-potongan tembok dari reruntuhan Istana Valhalla.

Kini Lightning mengalihkan pandangan pada dua sosok gadis yang melompat dan salah satunya memanggil namanya disertai lemparan sebuah benda-

Kedua mata Lightning terbuka lebar mengetahui bahwa bola bersegi-segi kristal berkilau itu adalah "jantung Valkyrie",

Dan sedetik benda itu melayang di udara, desing tembakan laser berkekuatan tinggi oleh senjata milik seseorang dari kejauhan...

"_Heh_." Dengus Xigbar diiringi senyum saat tembakannya kena sasaran. Sayangnya Xigbar tidak mengantisipasi serangan klimaks milik Eidolon Alexander. Ia pun hancur menjadi debu-debu hitam seketika tembakan energi menghajar telak.

Sewaktu "jantung Valkyrie" pecah berantakan di udara...

...Waktunya benar-benar bersandingan dengan iringan suara gemuruh getaran, pusat berasal dari seputar "Nisan Valkyrie" diikuti retak-retak pada permukaan tanah yang tertutup lapisan "magma".

Lightning segera meminta semua Eidolon dan siapapun untuk menjauh dari daratan sewaktu retak-retak membesar... sebagian terbelah-belah sehingga lapisan "magma" turun seperti air terjun ke dasar... entah seberapa dalam, dan sebagian menjadikan beberapa daratan menjulang naik tidak senada. Jelasnya, gambaran di luar teritori Istana benar-benar terisi ilustrasi tank-tank besar yang berjatuhan bersama jiwa-jiwa malang para tentara militer PSICOM.

Kini Lightning mengkomando para Eidolon untuk membantu mereka para manusia. Acuan tim-nya selanjutnya adalah menyuruh Hope yang baru bergabung dalam tim-nya untuk memusnahkan kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie", sementara Lightning memacu Eidolon Odin di udara sembari menyuruh Snow dan tim Ace untuk menyebar mengamankan Riku- dan mau tidak mau... beserta Vanitas juga; bagaimanapun caranya!

Sementara itu,

Di "arena"...

Di dalam kukungan ketiga pasang sayap berbulu bilah pedang "X-Blade"...

"...Aku _sangat_ mencintaimu." Perkataan dari mulut Riku,

Kalimat yang sama terulang kembali kala pelukan dipererat, lalu sekali lagi ucapan serupa... sepanjang Vanitas menyandarkan dagu pada bahu kiri _kekasihnya_ dan merasakan curahan "perasaan"...

"Cinta sepenuh Hati"

...Sampai Vanitas baru menyadari kalau tidak terdapat gemulai aliran-aliran _Lifestream_ di belakang punggung _kekasihnya_.

Walau tersengal berat, Riku mencoba tersenyum saat melepaskan pelukan seiring bentang dari ketiga pasang sayap dimana seluruh bulu bilah berbentuk jiplakan senjata pedang "X-Blade" sekejap menghancurkan kericuhan potongan-potongan lantai beton dan tembok-tembok reruntuhan yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka,

Bertepatan itu, Riku melihat Weiss mengarahkan serangan pada mereka- ter-KHUSUS pada Vanitas. Saïx membersihkan potongan-potongan bebatuan yang terdorong efek momentum ledakan. Dan berada tidak jauh, Kuja memanggil Aeon Leviathan.

"Ri-" Vanitas tidak terburu bicara seketika _kekasihnya_ memecah menjadi empat bayangan yang segera berpencar menuju Saïx, Weiss, Xemnas, bahkan Kuja.

Vanitas sendiri harus beberapa kali menebas serangan dari Weiss _the Immaculate_- pria itu benar-benar cepat dan tangkas dengan khas Tsviet sebagai "senjata". Walau si Cerberus tidak memakai kekuatan penuh kala sibuk menangkis perlawanan satu lawan satu dari "bayangan Riku", fokus digencarkan melancarkan serangan-serangan fatal **hanya** ke dirinya.

Tapi Vanitas sempat mengamati kondisi _kekasihnya_ yang terus-menerus memakai energi dari kekuatan Alam Terang. Rupanya tidak mau membebani soal sedot-menyedot kekuatan darinya. Masalah utama adalah KENAPA **sekarang** dukungan ditarik tiba-tiba? Apakah Dunia menolak berpartisipasi karena faktor hubungan sah "kekasih"? Sejauh ketidak-adilan di sisi _kekasihnya_... **disini** dirinya _masih_ memegang separuh kekuatan "kuasa", bahkan terdapat penambahan.

Apakah Etro mengharapkan kekuatan itu dikembalikan pada Riku? Ini... soal-menyoal antara dukungan dengan kekuatan Dunia bukanlah campur tangan dari Etro. Setidaknya Etro tidak sepicik itu. Lalu...

Siapa?

Ingatan tentang kata: "satu" dari jawaban telepati dari Xemnas tadi...

Kedua mata Vanitas memicing saat menyaksikan cincin-cincin sinar kuning bertulisan simbol-simbol sihir terbentuk di seputar kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie". Berikutnya Vanitas mengarahkan pandangan menyisir "arena" untuk mencari...

Di samping... senjata pedang Claymore milik Saïx menghajar lapisan sihir pelindung "_Dark Shield_" milik "bayangan Riku". Pecahan-pecahan kaca dari sihir perlindungan itu berterbangan, namun "bayangan Riku" bertahan dan membalas dengan serangan "_Barrage_" dari ratusan bayangan senjata pedang "X-Blade" berlibat elemen Terang.

Sedangkan Vanitas serius gerah seketika Weiss lagi-lagi muncul di belakangnya,

Vanitas pun mengelak sabetan, kemudian membalikkan serangan dengan mengayunkan senjata pedang "X-Blade" dan Weiss menangkis dengan menyilangkan kedua bilah pedang katana Masamune bertepatan Aeon Leviathan tahu-tahu mencuri kesempatan di belakang Vanitas dengan menembakkan semburan api,

Sewaktu "bayangan Riku" mengambil alih melawan Weiss, Vanitas langsung melepaskan ratusan serangan jarak jauh berbentuk "X" berelemen Terang pada kepala Aeon Leviathan sehingga si naga hancur sebareng bentuk besar itu jatuh tenggelam ke dalam bumbung ledakan.

Di atas... Xemnas mendominasi sempurna, dan dalam beberapa kali serangan menghasilkan "bayangan Riku" pudar.

"XEMNAAAAS!" Teriak Vanitas sembari melesat mengejar Xemnas disertai pengumpulan energi pada senjata pedang "X-Blade", sementara tangan kirinya menembakkan bola-bola energi berelemen Terang ke pria pemegang angka "I" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi yang melayang mundur mengambil posisi melayang di antara kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie",

Xemnas menyunggingkan senyum seketika bola-bola energi berelemen Terang itu pudar terbabat oleh cincin-cincin sinar kuning bertulisan simbol-simbol sihir yang bergerak naik... semakin lama semakin cepat; berasal dari pangkal kedua pilar raksasa yang terkukung di antara ledakan... tanpa berhenti mengalirkan cincin-cincin itu, semua tertuju ke langit.

Ketua Organisasi itu mengucap pada Vanitas yang telah sampai sejarak beberapa meter di hadapannya, "Langit dan Daratan. Dan saat Langit runtuh..."

"Persetan denganmu dan rencana-rencanamu! **AKU.** **TIDAK. AKAN. RUNTUH!**" Seru Vanitas sambil mengarahkan senjata pedang X-Blade, _charge_ maksimal dari tiga serupa kristal berkadar kedua elemen dominan mengarah ke pucuk bilah dan berputar seiring "canon" meluncur dasyat,

Tiba-tiba cincin-cincin itu berganti aliran sinar yang memancar sangat terang dan menghapus tembakan energi "canon", menghancurkan ketiga bentuk serupa kristal sekaligus-

"...!" Ketiga "bayangan Riku" menoleh, dan ketiganya langsung menyatu,

Vanitas sama sekali tidak menduga kehadiran kekasihnya di depannya- bukan "bayangan"- dan memasang sihir pelindung "_Dark Shield_" berlapis-lapis disertai pelepasan seluruh bulu berbilah senjata pedang "X-Blade" yang berotasi di seputar mereka. Energi-energi kedua elemen dominan saling berpantulan pada seluruh bulu itu dan memformasikan tembakan "canon" lebih dasyat dari serangan milik Vanitas tadi karena bertaraf area,

Sepasang sayap kristal dari kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" itu hancur. Benar-benar super sadis.

Tapi pancaran sinar sangat terang yang berasal dari kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" itu bukanlah main-main karena merupakan pancaran kekuatan milik-

Vanitas tidak terburu-

"RIKU!" Seru Vanitas seketika semua lapisan "_Dark Shield_" pecah berantakan sebareng seluruh bulu berbilah senjata pedang "X-Blade" terpental ke segala penjuru arah sekaligus pudar, dan ia tersentak atas pemandangan aliran darah...

Tangan kirinya tidak terburu menangkap sewaktu _kekasihnya_ terhempas,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Teriak Vanitas penuh frustasi kala mengerahkan semua- apapun definisi bentuk kekuatan saat melemparkan senjata pedang "X-Blade" pada kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie",

Ledakan di bawah bersambung semakin luar biasa dasyat karena tembakan-tembakan dari Eidolon Alexander selama Aeon-Eidolon Odin memacu kudanya, menebas semua halangan dari pecahan kristal bekas sayap raksasa milik "Nisan Valkyrie" dan berbagai puing... sampai lemparan bola-bola energi berelemen Api dari Kuja versi "_Trance_" yang terbang menghalanginya...

...Dan tidak jauh, si Cerberus melompat dan terus melompat pada potongan-potongan tembok-tembok dengan niat menangkap Riku.

Pada detik yang tepat... Aeon-Eidolon Odin berhasil menangkap Tuannya duluan, namun tidak sempat menolong kekasih Tuannya yang terkena pancaran sinar berlipat-lipat kali lebih kuat sampai si pemegang gelar "Iblis" itu _nyaris_ pudar jika tidak memegang kekuatan "kuasa" milik Tuannya.

Dua buah bola kecil; sebuah berwarna biru cerah dan sebuah berwarna kuning cerah, keluar dari bidang dada si Iblis sebareng tubuh itu terlempar ke daratan bekas reruntuhan Istana Valhalla.

Keseluruhan sinar dari kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" kini melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi mirip "beam" yang menembak langit, dan sekejap,

Awan-awan terkoyak seperti ditarik oleh cakar bersamaan langit putih sepolos kertas yang membentang luas.

Di lain sisi... Saïx cekat menangkap bola kecil berwarna kuning cerah sebelum tertelan oleh efek ledakan, sementara sebuahnya lagi... entah bagaimana, bola kecil berwarna biru cerah itu terbang ke langit.

"_Hmph_." Dengus Saïx kala tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Sphere berwarna biru cerah itu. Tapi ia sempat menoleh pada dua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" dimana seorang sosok merebak keluar dari aliran sinar...

Saïx menyunggingkan senyum melihat pria pemegang angka "I" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi itu melayang keluar...

Tangan kanan Xemnas menggenggam gagang senjata pedang "X-Blade" milik Vanitas. Kedua mata Xemnas berwarna kuning terang dan sekujur tubuh beraura petir-petir kuning berelemen Terang beserta naungan kekuatan "kuasa" milik Dewa Pulse.

Sejalan situasi Saïx, di bawah...

Aeon-Eidolon Shiva memperkokoh perlindungan pilar-pilar es untuk melingkupi Roxas yang kehabisan energi karena serangan "Ultima" milik Kuja tadi... sepanjang keduanya menyaksikan tubuh Vanitas tersungkur diikuti bekas groak pada permukaan tanah beserta menguak lapisan "magma" akibat daya momentum.

Sebelum keempat kaki kuda tunggangan Aeon-Eidolon Odin menapak tanah, tali-tali berwarna kuning terang melilit si Aeon-Eidolon Odin sehingga kuda itu meringkik hendak membebaskan diri. Tubuh Riku juga terlilit pada kedua kaki, kedua tangan, jenjang leher.

Riku total kehabisan energi, namun saat ditarik bak boneka kain sampai jatuh terseret di permukaan tanah... Ia mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk memecahkan diri sehingga lilitan mengikat angin kosong.

Sedangkan si Aeon-Eidolon Odin tidak bernasib baik. Bertepatan kekuatan lilitan menghancurkan makhluk besar itu tanpa menyisakan bekas, keempat "bayangan Riku" membentuk bayangan senjata pedang "X-Blade" sebagai pegangan senjata di tangan kanan dan menebas semua tali-tali berwarna kuning terang yang menjurus sekaligus menghancurkan semua halangan.

Aeon-Eidolon Shiva berniat membantu Tuannya, namun terpaku seketika melihat sosok pria berjaket hitam khas Organisasi yang memijak di permukaan tanah bersama ayunan langkah penuh ketenangan, padahal efek ledakan dari serangan tombak si Aeon-Eidolon Odin di awal tadi masih bergelora dan belum sepenuhnya mereda. Tapi jilatan-jilatan dari pendar aura beserta kilatan-kilatan petir-petir kuning pada sekujur tubuh disana memudarkan apapun yang melayang ke arah pria itu, sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Lalu-

Aeon-Eidolon Shiva terlambat bertindak saat Saïx tahu-tahu muncul dan memasukkan Sphere berwarna kuning cerah pada bidang dada Roxas,

"...!" Roxas yang lemah hanya bisa membelalak seketika luapan "perasaan" asing merebak dalam tubuhnya dan...

...Mengambil kendali.

Saïx segera menjauh bertepatan Aeon-Eidolon Shiva memasang pose mirip Gestalt Gauge menggunakan keenam cincin besar separuh lingkaran dan menembakkan garis-garis sihir "_Blizzaga_" padanya,

Saat pilar-pilar es milik Aeon-Eidolon Shiva tahu-tahu pecah, Aeon-Eidolon Shiva hanya bisa memandang pada tembakan serupa "canon" dari tangan kanan Roxas.

Roxas menyeringai di antara serpihan-serpihan tubuh mesin Aeon-Eidolon Shiva yang berterbangan... selama kedua matanya mengunci fokus pada Xemnas yang menangkis seluruh serangan keempat "bayangan Riku" sembari memasang pelindung area berupa jalinan-jalinan tali-tali sinar kuning terang membentuk kubah menggunakan media pancaran sinar dari kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" sebagai sumber mirip sistematis kekuatan _Lifestream_ dengan inti Planet.

Roxas- Bukan, Ventus kini berdiri dan memulai langkah sebareng perlengkapan serba hitam khas Organisasi memencar berupa sulur-sulur hitam, sedetik berikut... pakaian berubah khas-nya: coklat daratan, variasi hijau bersanding biru langit, dan sentuhan merah.

Sejalan situasi Roxas...

Dengan kekuatan "kuasa" milik Dewa Pulse yang tersalur pada senjata pedang "X-Blade" jarahan milik Vanitas tadi, Xemnas menghabisi keempat "bayangan Riku".

Keempat "bayangan Riku" otomatis kembali menjadi Riku seutuhnya yang jatuh terkapar di permukaan tanah, namun masih-

Xemnas mengeluarkan tali-tali berwarna kuning terang yang tersambung dari kelima jari tangan kirinya dan semuanya kembali melilit kedua tangan, kedua kaki, jenjang leher... dan menghentakkannya; menggerakkan bak "_Puppeteer_" tanpa perduli Riku berontak sia-sia dan terus menahan diri tidak mengambil bagian kekuatan "kuasa" yang diberikan ke Vanitas.

"AHHH!"

Riku berakhir mengerang keras bertepatan kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang,

Kelima tali berwarna kuning terang diputuskan dari jemari tangan kiri Xemnas, seluruh tali menjadi ikatan baku dan mengencang sehingga tubuh Riku tidak berkutik, diteruskan oleh sebuah tangan kuat yang melingkar di pinggang Riku dan membekuk pemuda itu dengan erat- menahan Riku di posisi berdiri. Kekuatan baru milik Xemnas memanggang Riku secara literal, sakit- sangat sakit.

Xemnas membisik di telinga kanan Riku, "Kamu pikir aku hanya bermain denganmu, hm? Bersetubuh denganmu adalah metode untuk mengenalkan segala rasaku dan segala warnaku pada jiwamu sehingga aku memiliki dominasi atas keseluruhan dirimu dan..."

"Ah-A..." Suara Riku terbata,

Riku mengernyit dengan segala ekspresi perih karena tubuhnya seperti berada dalam kepatuhan absolut dan sebatas bersandar pada tubuh bagian depan Xemnas... tidak mampu melawan saat merasakan jemari tangan kiri Xemnas menguak pakaiannya dan menjamah pak otot perutnya... berlanjut turun menyelip ke balik lingkar celana... meraba area privat semudah dikemudian... menguak kain celana dalam disambung memasukkan jari tengah ke dalam "ruang"-nya, membuatnya gemetar dan _sedikit_ mengerang atas efek invasi beserta efek kekuatan baru si Xemnas,

Sembari menekankan bibirnya pada lubang telinga kanan Riku, Xemnas melanjutkan kalimat bisikan, "...**Kompatibel** denganmu."

Xemnas melukiskan senyum picik bertepatan Vanitas bergerak disertai alunan suara kesakitan, maka fokusnya adalah meruntuhkan keyakinan, jalinan kepercayaan, citra positif dan... pesona cinta,

"Vanitas tidak akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu, dia _lebih_ picik dariku... memanfaatkanmu, bahkan membuatmu menunjukkan ironi dari kelemahan seorang wanita. Sedangkan aku di lain sisi, mengharapkanmu mempunyai segalanya meski aku membuatmu putih; seputih kapas karena _jika_ dirimu putih, aku adalah hitam. _Sekarang_ Vanitas akan membuatmu menelan hitam; sehitam jiwaku." Bisik Xemnas kembali.

"...Nhh-Ah..."

Erangan lemah dari Riku menjadikan Xemnas semakin memparadekan "adegan" agar mengeluarkan suara Riku lebih dan lebih, menekankan panjang jari tengahnya-

Riku memicing sewaktu rasa-rasa tali solid yang teraliri energi bermain di dalam "ruang"-nya, sangat panas dan tidak sebuah... melainkan gulungan berdobel-dobel sebesar pergelangan tangan wanita dan terlalu... dalam sesuai pergerakan alur persetubuhan dengan "tentakel"... membuatnya-

"...Wh- AHH- N-AAH! Owh! OH!"

Ia tidak sanggup membendung erangan keras kala keempat jari Xemnas meremas barang kepemilikannya yang masih lembek diimbuh permainan tali-tali melilit kedua buah zakar-nya... menarik dan memberikan khas penyiksaan seksual secara implisit... Ia sungguh terbiasa di-invasi seperti ini, juga terbiasa menerima perlakuan begini. Katakan basis perkosaan, tubuhnya tetap menjabarkannya sebagai... kenikmatan.

Kedua mata Riku berlinang karena dirinya dipertontonkan mutlak.

Ia pun memohon pada Xemnas melalui telepati,

_"Aku milikmu, namun lepaskan Vanitas. Aku milikmu..."_

Xemnas membalas,

_"Kamu **memang** milikku karena diriku dan dirimu adalah serupa. Tapi **ini**... bukan untukku. Tidakkah kamu melihat Vanitas disana, hm?" _

Berikutnya langsung meraup katup mulut Riku, memaksa melayani ciuman tanpa memberhentikan "penyiksaan". Baris gigi runcing milik Xemnas menoreh terus-menerus sehingga lelehan merah keluar dari ujung bibir dan menuruni dagu pemuda berkulit seputih wanita.

Sejalan itu... Vanitas terenggah-engah saat berusaha berdiri.

Darah mengalir dari dahinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga terluka parah._ Kekasihnya_ bahkan lebih parah darinya. Darah menghiasi pada bagian-bagian kulit yang seharusnya mulus kini penuh toreh.

Opsi Vanitas saat ini adalah mengembalikan kekuatan "kuasa" yang dibagikan oleh Riku, atau kalau perlu... semua. Tapi si-kon Xemnas dengan afiliasi si Pulse... ditambah si-kon Riku dengan afiliasi si Ragnarok, keduanya berujung pada dua: Bhunivelze dan Etro.

Dua sisi mata koin...

"AAAAHH!" Teriak Riku tepat momen ejakulasi tidak terbendung, meski minus kepuasan... tetap sangat- sangat- SANGAT menampilkan imajinasi terburuk pada kekasih abadi-nya _disana_... dan _disini_ dirinya bak "piala" dalam panggung "kuasa".

Riku _sudah_ memohon pada Etro dan Xemnas, _sekarang_ Riku memohon pada Vanitas,

"_Van, pergi... **kumohon**..."_

Vanitas menyahuti begitu berdiri terhuyung,

"_Satu hal yang akan kuminta darimu... __**sekali lagi**__. Percayalah padaku, kekasihku."_

Riku menggeratkan baris gigi- lumayan tidak terima atas pernyataan telepati dari Vanitas yang berbau... pertaruhan.

Di belakang Riku... Xemnas cukup puas bermain dengan area sensitif milik Riku, lalu menarik tangan kirinya dan berlanjut tubuh Riku didorong sehingga Riku bertumpu pada kedua dengkul. Ia mengucap pada kedua insan bergelar "teror",

"Dari semua pilihan... Aphrodite memilih Ares, seperti Astarte memilih Baal. Ragnarok _menikmati_ semua definisi eksplisit sampai membuat perang untuk menghapus Ventus dari segala rasa dan segala warna. Sayangnya Ragnarok tetap mencari Langit-nya. Dan kamu... memilih Vanitas ketimbang Sora. Inilah pertimbangan dan karma, sejauh ironi... Takdir **selalu** berawal dari jalan terawal. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

"..." Vanitas mengunci kontak pandangan dengan Xemnas yang melemparkan senjata pedang "X-Blade" padanya. Ia membiarkan ujung bilah menancap pada permukaan tanah sejarak selangkah di hadapannya.

Bicara soal Sora... Vanitas tidak merasakan Sora di dalam tubuhnya, tampaknya apapun serangan dari "Nisan Valkyrie" itu mampu memisahkan jiwa. Hal terburuk, _kekasihnya_ berada di tangan Xemnas. Dan...

Xemnas berkata, "Aku _sudah_ menjalankan tiga per empat bagianku, giliranmu untuk menyelesaikan seperempatnya _sesuai_ perjanjian **kita**... dan Ventus disana. Kerjasama kita masih berjalan, bukan?" Penekanan diimbuh perlakuan jemari tangan kirinya mengelus pipi kanan Riku beserta kalimat, "Demi **kekasihmu**."

"..." Vanitas melirik pada pemuda bernama "Roxas" yang berjalan disertai kekeh tawa dan percakapan dengan diri sendiri- sepertinya pertentangan dua jiwa di dalam satu tubuh. Ia mengenal sifat keras kepala si Roxas. Itu poin lebih.

Berikutnya mempertajam indera pendengarannya sewaktu suara dari Claire Farron bersama... Ah. Baiklah. Ia **tidak boleh** mengembalikan kekuatan ini, namun jika _ini_ terakhir... _jika_...

...Setidaknya Vanitas merencanakan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan- demi _kekasihnya_.

Vanitas mengulang telepati untuk _kekasihnya_ saat jemari tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang senjata pedang "X-Blade",

"_Percayalah padaku."_

Kemudian Vanitas menarik senjata pedang "X-Blade" dan melesat menyerang Xemnas, meski harus beberapa kali terhalang serangan dari senjata pedang Claymore milik Saïx.

Sejalan situasi di bawah...

Kuja tidak mengganti versi "_Trance_", terus-menerus menembakkan bola-bola api sampai serangan sihir "Flare" pada para Penjinak dan tim kecil si Ratu Claire Farron. Berhubung tim Xemnas, dan dirinya dalam tim Dewa Bhunivelze berpatokan pada rencana yang sama, Kuja membiarkan Weiss _the Immaculate_ bertindak sesuka hati: menghilang dalam distorsi bayangan berbalut sinar menuju...

Vanitas.

...

Ventus memandang si Weiss mengunci serangan bertubi-tubi pada Vanitas, meski menghajar Saïx juga. Tapi ketertarikannya adalah kedua pedang yang dipegang oleh si Weiss. _Disana_, Xemnas bersikap pericuh dengan aksi merebakkan tali-tali berwarna kuning terang dari permukaan tanah dan jalinan-jalinan dari "kubah" seolah-olah jaring laba-laba.

Sejauh favoritnya menempati tubuh Roxas, Riku berada di tangan cecunguk si Pulse. Oh ya. Bhunivelze keparat itu sekarang pun _masih_ bermain kotor. Kalau begini caranya, dirinya harus bersikap hati-hati agar tidak digrafir tato l'Cie kembali.

Pertama-tama: Gerbang bagi Chaos. Kedua: Gerbang Tunggal dari semua Gerbang yang dibuat oleh Terra dan Aqua. Ketiga: membuka Pintu Etro.

"Heheeheheehe..." Kekehnya kala mengingat rencana Dunia milik Xemnas.

Hitam dan Putih, eh?

Setelah Pintu Etro terbuka, kelas "Chaos" akan memperoleh "rupa"... dan semua kota di Planet berubah Necropolis. Itu disebut "master"?

Pertanyaannya: rencana **sebenar-benarnya** milik Xehanort dengan Gerbang Tunggal?

Tadi melalui indera pendengaran Vanitas dan Sora, keterangan DiZ cukup baku dan lumayan kurang karena Xehanort terlalu kompleks. Dan "rencana" Vanitas sendiri... termasuk eksesif sekaligus ekstrim. Ini akan merepotkan, namun _sedikit_ kehebohan sebagai perayaan bagi dirinya yang memijak permukaan Planet... tidak pernah buruk.

Ventus semakin mendekati Riku.

Xemnas mengumpankan Ventus, membiarkan Vanitas berusaha menyerang Ventus yang memanggil senjata dari pelindung bahu kiri. Pedang unik tersebut menepis semua serangan bersama kemudahan berjalan.

"VENTUS!" Seru Vanitas sambil mengukung diri dalam bola berelemen Kegelapan seketika tali-tali berwarna kuning terang hendak menjangkau,

Bersamaan itu, Saïx sengaja menghadang Weiss.

Vanitas melesatkan tujuh "bayangan"-nya pada Ventus, kemudian meledakkan mereka kala Vanitas tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan tanah sembari menjuruskan pedangnya. Sayangnya Ventus memasang "Refleksi" setiap kali ditebas, dan mendorong Vanitas disertai tembakan "canon" berkadar kedua elemen dominan yang didapatnya dari influensi Vanitas terhadap kekuatan "kuasa" milik Riku.

Tembakan "canon" juga dikeluarkan oleh Vanitas. Keduanya beradu maksimal... sampai kesadaran Vanitas tentang Xemnas,

Sebelum tali-tali si Xemnas menangkapnya, Vanitas menenggelamkan diri berupa bayangan ke dalam permukaan tanah menuju Ventus, dan melesat keluar dengan serangan jalinan partikel hitam mirip rantai,

Ventus kini berhenti dan melepaskan serangan area berupa ranjau dimana memaksa Vanitas untuk mundur,

Tapi Ventus mengantisipasi dengan maju menyerang. Vanitas menggeratkan gigi saat Ventus menghajarnya dengan kecepatan di luar definisi, namun Ventus sama sekali tidak berhenti. Kekuatan "kuasa" melibat senjata pedang milik Ventus selama melakukan serangan serupa berulang-ulang kali dan meninggalkan jejak bongkahan kristal berkadar kedua elemen dominan yang menembus tubuh Vanitas,

"...Lepaskan Vanitas, kumohon... kumohon... Akan kulakukan apapun- apapun, Xemnas..." Suara parau bergetar dari Riku saat "Roxas" memutarkan pedangnya dan melemparnya ke Vanitas.

Ledakan minim, namun fatal... diikuti pecahnya semua bongkahan kristal, dan Ventus menyeringai sewaktu tali-tali berwarna kuning terang menangkap Vanitas yang setengah sekarat sejarak dua meter dari Riku.

Jemari tangan kiri Xemnas menyendok rahang Riku, memaksa wajah secantik dewi itu menyaksikan...

Riku berontak sebisa mungkin dari lilitan-lilitan baku sembari berteriak, "VAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Vanitas mendesis seketika Saïx menjauh, otomatis meloloskan Weiss,

Dan Weiss; bak hiu, melihat Vanitas sebagai mangsa empuk. Vanitas buru-buru mengalirkan semua kekuatan "kuasa" yang diberikan oleh _kekasihnya_ pada ketujuh jiwa yang terkukung di dalam "Hati Chaos", dan mengirimkan telepati pada _kekasihnya_,

"_Apapun yang terjadi... Aku akan menjagamu baik-baik, kekasihku. __**Selamanya**__."_

Ventus melebarkan seringai seketika ayunan pedang katana Masamune; pedang yang awalnya Gunblade berlambang "Daratan",

Dalam sedetik,

Cipratan darah yang mengenai wajah Riku bertepatan tubuh Vanitas melemas dan terpancang tanpa jiwa,

Kalung berbandul Mahkota terlempar ke permukaan tanah berbarengan...

...Kepala Vanitas jatuh menggelinding ke hadapan Riku.

...

Lightning berhenti menyerang Kuja bertepatan suara lengking teriakan diikuti ledakan energi yang menembus celah-celah "kubah" yang terbuat dari jalinan-jalinan tali-tali berwarna kuning terang.

"Apa yang terjadi disa- Huh?" Snow memicing saat gulungan kabut hitam menyebar di antara pancaran sinar terang dari kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie". Efek ledakan dari serangan tombak Odin dan serangan tembakan-tembakan Eidolon Alexander kini mereda dan memberikan pemandangan kerusakan super parah.

"Chaos..." Sahut Lightning sambil menyiagakan diri, namun ia tertegun sewaktu melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda berjalan di udara.

Kedua mata Lightning berlinang kala mengetahui _siapa_ itu,

"SERAH!" Serunya, hendak memacu Eidolon Odin- Dua sosok menghalang,

Vaan tadi menumpang pada Eidolon kedua Shiva bersaudara di belakang Snow menggantikan posisi Squall. Ia terkejut begitu senyum khas "seksi" yang terlukis di wajah tampan Balthier. Sedangkan Fran mengucap pada Lightning,

"Lindungi anak-anak Kelas Zero, saat semua kembali pada permulaan... mereka akan menjaga Planet sebagai Valkyrie milik Etro."

Tidak jauh dari tim Lightning... Serah memanggil senjata busur dan menembakkan anak panah ke langit,

Seketika anak panah melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembus langit, kuak sinar selama lapisan putih termakan beliung... terus dan terus melebar... sampai menyibakkan warna biru langit cerah menjelang siang.

Warna putih tadi menjadi awan-awan putih, potongan-potongan sinar mentari memudarkan gulungan kabut hitam berikut menghilangkan lapisan "magma" di permukaan tanah. Pancaran sinar dari kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" juga mereda. Kristal-Kristal Cie'th menguap sebareng para pejuang l'Cie mendapatkan bentuk mereka sebagai manusia tanpa tato l'Cie.

Ace menyadari suara-suara temannya. Ia pun menghilang dan muncul di dekat kelima anggota Kelas Zero yang tertegun melihat apa yang terjadi dengan situasi di sekitar mereka karena...

Kedua pilar raksasa "Nisan Valkyrie" telah terburu terkorupsi Chaos. Itu menghasilkan efek menyeramkan.

Bongkahan-bongkahan kristal yang awalnya adalah pecahan dari sepasang sayap raksasa kini terangkat melayang bersamaan bagian-bagian mesin berupa blok-blok berbahan metal terlepas satu per satu dari kedua pilar raksasa itu, dan masing-masingnya saling menghubung... perlahan demi perlahan keutuhan berganti menjadi semacam dua bangunan gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai ketinggian menara-menara tidak utuh.

Kedua bangunan raksasa itu merupakan labirin. Blok-blok itu terus menyebar dan memposisikan diri melayang diam di seputar kedua bangunan raksasa itu secara tidak selaras baik dalam segi porsi keindahan, maupun dalam segi porsi jarak antara ketinggian. Keseluruhannya bagaikan...

Taman Gantung,

Kota.

Di kejauhan...

"..." Master Eraqus hanya bisa menatap pemandangan kota... Academia.

Tersebut "taman" karena disana tempat bernaung bagi para Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie. Kota adikuasa itu berada di Alam Terang dan _dulu_ adalah teritori kekuasaannya. Situasi Ventus membuat Gerbang Terakhir terhubung ke Neraka dimana ternyata jalurnya sengaja dibuat melalui reruntuhan Alam Terang tempat Pulse berada, ditambah peran Etro yang meloloskan Ragnarok menjadikan polusi Chaos bisa memasuki daerah tabu, dan... beginilah Necropolis.

Tidak disangka dirinya bakal melihat tempat seperti ini lagi, terjadi di tanah Valhalla. Apakah tindakannya ini salah...? Tapi ini demi Mwynn dan kelanggengan Planet.

Dan Riku terdidik dalam keluarga Xehanort. Yang terakhir adalah deretan pembunuh. Kehancuran Riku... sudah jelas akan menghancurkan Planet, namun pertaruhan di sisinya, sisi Riku bak magnet mengumpulkan semuanya dalam satu area dan memudahkannya untuk menghabisi melalui tangan Ragnarok versi Riku.

Berkat Xemnas, Vanitas telah disingkirkan. Nanti Ventus sekaligus Xemnas... dan terakhir adalah membuat Ragnarok versi Riku kembali pada Etro; membuat jalan menuju Alam Kematian.

Baiklah.

Master Eraqus menjentikkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk pada ibu jari. Suara "CLIP!" menggema sebareng para Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie mengikuti komando dan melimpahkan segenap kekuatan bagi pemuda yang bernama "Riku".

Bhunivelze menyunggingkan senyum kala berkata, "Tunjukkan dirimu, Ragnarok."

...

Di lain sisi... Di atas kubah pesawat merah Celcius...

Shuyin dan Lenne berdiri di permukaan kubah dan memandang Yuna telah berpakaian ala Yevonite... menari sesuai kemampuan seorang _Summoner_ untuk membuka Gerbang _Farplane_ pada mereka yang meninggal dengan sengsara.

Alunan-alunan _Pyreflies_ berterbangan ke langit dengan keindahan ber-rona kesedihan.

Ya, kesedihan.

Karena Riku...

Riku tenggelam ke dalam jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "normal",

Dan situasi itu...

Pemandangan di "Istana Hati" milik Riku sangatlah kelam,

Hanya sebuah bulan besar berpendar kebiruan dimana pada tengahnya terdapat gambar dua kapak hitam model bersatu... mirip ilustrasi "hati", dan selebihnya... hitam; lautan hitam tanpa ujung dan tanpa akhir sekaligus tanpa refleksi dan tanpa keindahan "pelangi" karena Riku _sudah_ menghancurkan segalanya saat kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Vanitas.

Penyesalan akan "harapan",

Kebencian akan "ironi, karma dan takdir",

Amarah akan "darah yang tumpah baik karena dirinya, juga karena kedua tangannya",

Kesalahan akan "perasaan",

Kesedihan akan "Hati dan Cinta",

Lelah akan "kehidupan",

Atas segalanya, _semua_ momok itu adalah dirinya- kesatuan "Riku".

Dan _kini_...

Riku membiarkan ketujuh "Chaos" mengambil wujud dalam berbagai versi perawakan dan berbagai wajah berekspresi. _Mereka_... melimpahkan _semua_ momok itu, tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa berhenti,

"Invidia" versi Sora mengucap, "_Hah! _**Pembohong**_! Katanya akan menjaga!"___

"Ira" versi Ace mengucap,_ "_Pembunuh! Kamu bahkan _**mengorbankan**_ mereka yang kamu sebut teman!"____

"Gula" versi Vanitas mengucap,_ "_Menaruh dirimu sebagai piala bergilir, dan kamu menikmatinya berulang-berulang-berulang kali. Mau basis perkosaan sampai suka sama suka, kamu tetap saja meminta _**lebih**_. Tapi hei, mereka menerimamu walau kamu adalah pelacur. Luar biasa!"____

"Avaritia" versi Weiss mengucap,_ "_Plin-plan. Meski kamu mempunyai kekuatan Dunia yang bisa kamu gunakan sebagai hero... sekarang melepas tanggung jawab hanya karena satu kematian dari yang tersayang? _**Pengecut**_!"____

"Superbia" versi Seifer mengucap,_ "_Apa yang bisa kamu buktikan dengan _**menyangkal**_, hm? Berapa kali kamu merencanakan bunuh diri? Lalu sekarang menyembunyikan diri. Heh."____

"Acedia" versi Roxas mengucap, "_Lihatlah dirimu, _**menangis**_ karena kelemahanmu sendiri? Ha-Ha! Menggelikan!"___

"Luxuria" versi Axel mengucap, "_Kami sangat- sangat- SANGAT menginginkanmu, Riku. Bukankah kamu _**suka**_ merasa penuh? Direngkuh? Direndahkan? Diperlakukan seperti binatang?"___

Ia membiarkan mereka merayapkan tangan-tangan ke semua bagian tubuhnya- jiwanya yang terikat oleh rantai-rantai "dosa". Ia _bahkan_ membuka kedua kakinya, tidak ambil pusing mau berapa organ seksual yang dijejalkan penuh pemaksaan ke dalam "ruang"-nya juga mulutnya. Ia _juga_ menelan dan mengecap pengeluaran kekalutan mereka... menaruh dirinya sebagai pusat pelampiasan- hukuman, membebaskan masing-masingnya merasakan dirinya- jiwanya. Terserah saja.

Toh Riku sudah...

_Mati_.

...

Sejalan situasi Riku...

Di kota Edge,

Tepatnya di luar mansion Healen Lod- Maksudnya di dalam pesawat milik Cid Highwind...

Ranjang ruangan pribadi milik kapten bergoyang dengan suara "KRET!" berulang dan berulang. Cid terlalu menikmati sosok yang telanjang bulat di bawahnya dan terpaut- "barang"-nya berada di dalam "ruang" yang sangat ketat dan berkontraksi semakin erat pada setiap gerakan,

Vincent tidak tahu kenapa _ini_ bisa terjadi. Sesungguhnya setelah Lucrecia mengembalikan Protomateria miliknya... Lucrecia mengatakan,

"Vincent, sudah saatnya kamu menemukan... segala rasa dan segala warna kehidupan."

Ia sendiri tidur terlalu lama di dalam peti, dan _ini_...

Adalah keinginannya- Oh, ralat. Pria setengah baya ini mengatakan bahwa segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" dimulai dari hati. Kontak fisik secara harafiah merupakan jalan terbaik. Walau jelasnya, Vincent tidak mau membahas apakah si Cid hanya membual untuk mendapatkan intimasi persetubuhan darinya...

Pastinya...

"...Nnnh- Ohhh... Keras, Cid..." Erang Vincent kala mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada belakang pinggang Cid karena segala "rasa" _memang_ terasa, kalau segala "warna"... pandangannya cukup berkunang-kunang akibat efek air bertemperatur sedingin es dari tabung _Cryogenic _dimana _sekarang_ efek tubuhnya yang menerima hentakan memalu berulang-ulang... benar-benar segala "warna" di setiap alur mengisi dan mengulur.

Sedangkan Cid?

Tentu saja untuk kata "Keras", Cid LEBIH dari sekedar menanggapi dengan... sepenuh hati.

...

Sepanjang situasi hubungan intim antara Cid dengan Vincent,

Di lain sisi... kini di mansion Healen Lodge...

Tepatnya dalam lab bawah tanah,

Lantai terbawah, ruangan pengamatan spesial...

Tifa menyingkirkan layar virtual saat kedua mata milik Hantu DiZ berbinar memandang tabung berbentuk telur dimana sisi-sisi tabung kini membuka bak kelopak bunga dan miasma hitam bercampur miasma putih merebak keluar seiring sosok terlihat.

Perawakan tinggi nan atletis, sekujur tubuh berbalut pakaian mirip "kulit" berdasar hitam. Rumbai putih berujung hitam mengalun saat sosok itu bergerak memulai langkah memijak anak tangga pendek. Sepatu boot berwarna putih dengan sol hitam... Kedua lengan bertoreh desain geratan... Tanda lambang pada bidang dada sampai pak otot perut...

Rambut "_spiky_" seputih salju, dan wajah...

Yuffie nyaris berteriak jika Tifa tidak menyumpal mulutnya dengan jemari tangan kanan.

Hantu DiZ mengawali perkataan sewaktu sosok pemuda itu mendekat,

"_Akhirnya, huh?_" Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan, dan sosok itu membalikkan pertanyaannya,

"Bicara penekanan kata: akhir, kamu serius kalau ini bukan Sphere Ventus?" Tanya sosok itu seraya menggerakkan jemari tangan tangan kanan, mengetes kesempurnaan jalinan otot dan tulang.

Hantu DiZ mengangguk, lalu menerangkan berskala kesabaran,

"_Proses pertama, **mirip** Replika. Sepatutnya adalah apresiasi dari harapan. Tapi kamu murni secara perasaan, dan luar biasa... tidak ada yang tertinggal satu pun. Elemen Kegelapan menciptakan susunan keseimbangan rupa dengan bantuan elemen Terang sebagai variasi pelengkap memori. Cara kerja Dunia terlalu unik. Kita tidak bisa mendalami keseluruhannya baik dari segi influensi Etro maupun induksi Bhunivelze. Secara portabel, yang terdahulu-lah yang memenangkan bentuk. Perasaanmu terlalu... besar. Berbeda dengan Ventus. Untuk perbandingan kesadaran dan aturan persamaan atas dasar logika, seharusnya Ventus atau Sora yang memenangkan harapan karena faktor oposisi. Dirimu menjadikan dua Langit dalam rotasi. Itu bukan ironi, melainkan reformasi. Dan tonggak harapan Riku adalah dirimu, Vanitas._"

Vanitas tersenyum manis ala Sora kala membayangkan _kekasihnya_ yang menanti disana. Oh ya, sangat- sangat- SANGAT menantinya.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta sesuatu pada kalian," Ucap Vanitas pada kedua perempuan yang berada tidak jauh. Sejalan kalimat itu, sulur-sulur hitam merembes dari telapak tangan kanannya dan membentuk sebuah helm berwarna hitam.

Vanitas melanjutkan bicara, "Semenjak kekuatanku kembali berbasis Alam Kegelapan, aku tidak mau siapapun... **bahkan** Riku mengetahui keberadaanku yang... seperti _ini_. Aku mau Riku tetap menyimpan segala rasa dan segala warna diriku yang dulu; diriku sebagai Caelum. Jadi kuminta dengan sangat agar kalian bisa merahasiakanku. Dan mulai dari sekarang, namaku adalah Dullahan."

"..." Tifa memandang sayu pada pemuda berwajah "Sora" yang memakai helm berwarna hitam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan, "Apa... Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Demi Riku-"

"Demi Riku, Tifa." Tegas "Dullahan".

"Dulahan" berkata kembali dengan penekanan, "Aku akan bertindak **sesuai** caraku, demi _kekasihku_. Tenang saja. Sekarang, cukup _chit-chat_. Ada masalah utama yang harus kuselesaikan di negara Valhalla. Sudah saatnya mengetes sesi kepercayaan karena jika tidak begitu, _kekasihku_ akan terpuruk selamanya."

Selanjutnya "Dullahan" menghilang dan tahu-tahu hadir di dekat Protomateria- Materia Hitam milik Nero _the Sable_ dan Sephiroth, kemudian mengambilnya semudah mencelupkan tangan kanan tanpa memecahkan kaca. Berikutnya jemari tangan kanan menggenggamnya sebareng sulur-sulur hitam melibat Protomateria itu sampai tenggelam ke dalam telapak tangannya, dan "Dullahan" mengayunkan tangan kanannya dalam sekali gaya menebas,

Sulur-sulur menyeruakkan bentuk pedang kokoh berdesain roda gerigi yang mengapit pada gagang dimana pada separuh gagang terdapat sambungan separuh lingkaran mirip garis-garis cahaya mentari hitam, pada separuh bilah berlibat rantai hitam model "X" dan dari situ bilah panjang putih dengan dua sisi tajam hitam berujung hiasan "mata".

"_Hmph_. Semakin luar biasa. Para kelas dalam susunan piramida di Alam Kegelapan pasti mengucurkan air mata darah atas ulah Etro. Seandainya aku bisa membuat Xemnas dan Ventus menari hula-hula begitu melihatku... _kembali._" Guman "Dullahan" kala mengamati pedang baru-nya.

Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur hitam keluar dari sekujur tubuh "Dullahan"... seluruhnya membalut dan sekejap, "Dullahan" menghilang bak terserap ke dalam permukaan lantai beton tanpa meninggalkan bekas kehadiran.

Hantu DiZ hanya bisa menggeleng disertai komentar, "_Dari dulu sampai sekarang, bocah itu selalu tidak pernah berterimakasih dan tetap... penuh sensasi._"

Tifa tersenyum dan menanyakan, "Tapi DiZ, apakah tubuh itu akan bertahan selamanya?"

Hantu DiZ menoleh pada Tifa dimana menjadikan tarian Pyreflies berkutat mengikuti gerakan. Ia mengungkapkan secara gamblang, "_Tergantung ironi dari Vanitas sendiri. Setidaknya Vanitas memperoleh rupa dari keajaiban Dunia, yaitu: Langit, Daratan, Lautan. Mungkin tidak sesuai harapan Surga, namun keberadaan Vanitas sejauh ilusi adalah Neraka. Planet ini adalah Neraka, bukan?_"

Yuffie melepaskan diri dari bekapan jemari tangan kanan Tifa untuk ikutan nimbrung pertanyaan, "Anu- Um, kenapa Vanitas memilih nama Dullahan?"

"..." Tifa mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dibahas. Cuma nama, bukan?

Namun-

"Karena kepala Vanitas berada dalam dekapan Riku setelah Ventus memenggalnya, memutus semua koneksi jalinan baik antara Tuan dengan Pelayan abadi sekaligus dengan Riku dan dengan Dunia."

Kalimat itu berasal dari pemuda berambut oranye berpakaian variasi ungu dan putih yang entah sedari kapan berada di dalam ruangan...

Sosok pemuda itu sedang menurunkan headphone-nya, disanggahkan pada leher... seraya meneruskan keterangan,

"...Tapi Etro kali ini bersikap baik. Toh Alam Kegelapan membutuhkan sesuatu yang solid, Vanitas adalah versi sempurna untuk keutuhan dan keseluruhan... _juga_ bersanding sempurna dengan Riku. _Kuharap_ begitu, meski sesuai pengetahuanku: rencana Etro terlalu... **sarap**."

Yuffie menggaruk-garuk rambutnya atas berlipat-lipat ringkasan baik dari sisi DiZ dan sekarang... _ini._ Ia mengernyit sambil berkata, "Uh... halo? Siapa kamu? Tahu-tahu nongol tidak jelas."

Pemuda itu menarik garis senyum tipis saat menjawab secara kasual khas-nya, "Neku Sakuraba, kelas Peri. Tidak terlalu penting."

Hantu DiZ menatap Neku, lalu bertanya, "_Sudah waktunya?_"

Neku kini memudarkan senyum kala memasang mimik sedingin es begitu menyahuti, "Ya. Aku mesti mempersiapkan rencana cadangan, katakan saja... JIKA."

"_Begitu_." Guman Hantu DiZ diiringi penampakan berpikir. Berikutnya mengatakan penuh ekspresi arti: "keputusan" dan pertunjukan keyakinan tekad, "_Aku pun **harus** melunasi semua harga atas keseimbangan._"

Neku mengulurkan tangan kanan, dan Hantu DiZ menyambut tangan ramping itu.

Tiba-tiba keduanya terliputi miasma hitam, lalu menghilang dari pandangan kedua perempuan sebareng miasma hitam itu pudar.

Yuffie menghela nafas panjang seraya komentar, "Aku tidak percaya akan situasi ini. Pertama Sora dan Vanitas, lalu Cloud, berlanjut Vanitas kembali... dan-"

"Oh ya, Cloud! Kita mesti ke negara Valhalla sekarang!" Potong Tifa, kemudian menarik tangan kiri Yuffie; mengajak buru-buru menuju lowong pintu yang tadi rusak akibat sistematis membelah cara "sashimi" ala Vanitas.

Sementara itu,

Di area hutan yang berpetak-petak gundul...

Pada salah satu petak...

Cloud berusaha menenangkan sengal karena bertarung dengan Tsviet gila sangatlah... gila. Beruntung Nanaki barusan berhasil melemparkan siapapun wanita sinting yang merupakan lawannya sehingga momen "Omnislash versi 5" dapat dilakukan dan membunuh wanita itu secara telak.

Nanaki juga menenangkan nafas karena Cloud terus-menerus nyaris menebasnya.

"Oh... aku membutuhkan darah." Guman Cloud disela terenggah-engah.

Kontan bulu-bulu Nanaki langsung berdiri dan Nanaki buru-buru menjauh dari si Vampir bergelar "Ex-Turks".

Cloud langsung membenahi kalimat sewaktu menyadari makhluk merah itu bersikap was-was padanya, "Maksudku darah... Err- Lupakan." Dan mencoba mengirim telepati pada Riku,

"_Riku, aku... uh- membutuhkanmu."_

"CLOUUUUUUD! NANAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIII!"

Suara panggilan; suara khas putri tunggal dari keluarga Kisaragi...

Cloud dan Nanaki menoleh ke sumber suara. Di atas sana... pada pinggir tebing yang curam, kedua perempuan melambaikan tangan untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka menanti.

Sebelum Cloud membuka Portal Kegelapan,

Kalimat balasan berupa telepati dari Riku... Hanya saja suara yang terdengar di dalam kepalanya bernada ketenangan yang berkadar terlalu... _sensual_ selayaknya habis menegak pil _ecstacy_.

"_Aku __**pun**__ membutuhkanmu, Cloud... SANGAT."_

Seusai jawaban itu,

Formasi garis-garis hitam terbentuk di pijakan tepat di bawah kedua kaki Cloud,

Walau rasional dari otak Cloud menetapkan ini _termasuk_ dalam baris kedua dari deretan keanehan tentang Riku karena "panggilan absolut" _seharusnya_ bisa ditolak, Cloud tidak menolak akan kebutuhan darah. Mengecap darah Riku terasa Surga baginya, benar-benar bertema adiktif.

Nanaki mengangkat kedua alis kala memandang si Cloud teresap dalam formasi lingkaran portal "panggilan absolut" dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

...

Di negara Valhalla...

Tidak jauh dari bekas "Nisan Valkyrie" yang sekarang menjadi kota Academia...

Tali-tali berwarna kuning terang yang tadinya melilit, kini pudar semudah debu. Riku perlahan beranjak berdiri dari posisi berlutut, lalu mengamati kepala Vanitas dengan sorot pandangan kelembutan selama jemari tangan kanan meraba lelehan darah segar yang keluar dari mulut Vanitas.

Riku kemudian menyunggingkan senyum, menambah pesona elok dan rupawan... super menggoda bagi semua yang memandangnya- Oh ya, menggoda jika ia berikutnya tidak menjilat jemari tangan kanannya, menikmati "cat" segar seakan-akan... makanan.

Ia mempakemkan kepala Vanitas pada pegangan tangan kiri bak memegang bola bowling, lalu melemparkan kepala Vanitas sejauh mungkin... paling jauh.

Dan kini,

Weiss _the Immaculate_ menatap datar pada _kekasihnya_ yang memungut senjata pedang X-Blade.

Perhatian seksama dimulai semenjak Ventus menjadikan tubuh Riku sebagai Gerbang bagi Chaos dimana menyerap merebaknya keutuhan Chaos... dan sejauh perbendaharaan kata: "Imitasi", penampilan keseluruhan _sekarang_ adalah berkah Dunia dari para Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie dalam naungan kekuatan "kuasa" Dewa Pulse.

Riku sempurna, namun Riku BUKAN Ragnarok.

Berkat bagian kekuatan "kuasa" dari Riku beserta aksi Vanitas menghibahkan kesempatan bagi ketujuh jiwa yang terkukung dalam "Hati Chaos" untuk mengendalikan bagian kekuatan "kuasa" milik Riku dan diberkahi oleh kekuatan "kuasa" milik Etro atas tanah Valhalla...

Serah Farron, Balthier dan Fran, Shuyin dan Lenne, Lucrecia Crescent... memperoleh bentuk mereka sebagai perseorangan serupa dulu. Dan Stella Nox Fleuret telah berdiri dikelilingi oleh puluhan senjata pedang Rapier dengan persiapan menyerang.

"Oh?" Ucap Riku terhadap salah satu putri dari keluarga Fleuret seolah-olah pertunjukan itu adalah gurauan,

Riku selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Eidolon Odin yang menapakkan keempat kakinya, juga Eidolon kedua Shiva bersaudara yang menderu manis. Keduanya dan tiga "Penjinak" lainnya yang baru lepas dari Kristal Cie'th mengambil posisi di depan ketujuh sosok yang sebelumnya adalah jiwa Chaos.

Sedangkan Eidolon Alexander menggendong Hope Estheim. Pemuda berambut putih itu tahu-tahu segera menanyakan pada Lightning, "Semua tembakan sedari tadi tidak memberikan efek. Bagaimana ini?"

Lightning mengamati baik-baik kondisi Riku yang tampaknya... LEBIH dari sekedar "normal", sebelum berakhir menjawab, "Kita bisa menghancurkan _sumbernya._"

Dan yang tersebut "sumbernya",

Prompto dan Gladious menampilkan mimik serius kala Hope memfokuskan pandangan pada Riku... berikutnya ke sosok pria berambut biru berjaket hitam khas Organisasi, kemudian pada pemuda kelas "Gnome" dan pada pria Tsviet yang mengambil posisi berdiri pada tim Riku.

Bagi Weiss posisinya tidak ada pilihan lain, demi _kekasihnya..._ Oh ya,_ kekasihnya_ yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

Vaan terkejut seketika pria berambut Chocobo muncul secara "panggilan absolut", dan keenam anggota Kelas Zero. Ketujuh sosok baru itu berada pada grup Riku- _juga_ tidak ada pilihan lain karena fokus mereka adalah keselamatan sang Tuan.

Riku mengirim telepati bernada perintah pada Ace,

"_Etro hendak menggunakan dirimu dan kelima anggotamu sebagai Valkyrie. Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini... Dunia tanpa Dewa-Dewi. Apa kamu mendukungku, Ace?"_

"..." Ace untuk sejenak berpikir tentang maksud "mendukung", namun mengangguk atas tanda "kepercayaan".

Sebenarnya Ventus sedikit gerah soal pihak-memihak karena tidak menyangka kalau Gerbang Tunggal adalah-

"..." Ventus memicing saat Riku memandangnya penuh kaidah arti dimana membuatnya mendengus kesal karena kebutuhan utamanya adalah semua kunci yang dipegang oleh Paradox. Memancing Paradox untuk keluar termasuk gampang-gampang susah. Tapi tidak masalah. Toh ini demi penantiannya untuk jiwa Ragnarok.

Bertepatan "Roxas" menghilang semudah terbawa angin, Riku mengucap pada semua lawannya, "Kita bisa bermain di dalam kota Academia."

Selesai tanda pengakhir kalimat itu, tim Lightning dan ketujuh jiwa Chaos tidak sempat bereaksi seketika lingkaran portal besar melingkup keenam anggota, men-_teleport_ mereka ke dalam kota berbentuk labirin; kota Academia. Mereka semua sengaja dipencarkan sendiri-sendiri tanpa bantuan, kemudian Riku men-_teleport_ semua anggota tim-nya kecuali Cloud untuk menyusul dan mencari lawan seperti kucing mengejar tikus.

Di "arena"...

Riku tertinggal sendirian bersama pria berambut Chocobo bergelar "Ex-Turks".

Tidak perlu mengayun langkah untuk mendekati,

Riku semudah itu hadir dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ke belakang leher Cloud diikuti penampilan senyum ter-seksi berikut kalimat, "Cloud, aku tahu kamu sangat lapar. Tapi... apakah kamu mau bermain banyak _selain _porsi darah?"

Cloud membalas sorot pandangan bertema "undangan", khusus padanya. Menjadi "favorit" bukan sisi-nya, namun desah dari katup mulut yang berdiam sejarak inci dari mulutnya beserta alur sensualitas atas kerapatan tubuh bagian depan dimana posisi teritori privat menekan miliknya...

Walau senyatanya adalah khas menggoda sesuai Riku setelah mengalami versi Vampir... imajinasi yang diperolehnya _terlalu_ berbeda dengan _Remnant_ Kadaj, bahkan Riku sendiri.

Pengamatan Cloud tidak pernah salah, namun bibirnya menarik garis senyum... dan menjawab satu patah kata,

"_Strip_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

**Oke. Seperempat ini terpaksa diberi pembatas berhubung jumlah kata mencapai 15k, sekaligus agar kebingungan tidak diderita oleh para pembaca sekalian. Ha-ha.**

**Berhubung menjelang akhir, situasi "yaoi" harus digalakkan! *itu yel-yel dari temen penggila yaoi* Maka... terjadilah semua yang tergolong male di fic ini menjadi "Bi".**

**Judul diambil dari sajak "Ode to Artaud" karya Robert Leary. Author suka keseluruhan baitnya, jadi Author masukkan semua bagian sajak.**

**Author menggunakan partisipasi si DiZ kembali, sebagai bintang tamu. Dan HORE! Author membawa kembali Kelas Zero! Yay!**

**Nisan Valkyrie adalah imajinasi. Tapi kota Academia ada di FF XIII-2. Awalnya adalah kota futuristik, setelah terkonsumsi oleh polusi Chaos, bentuk kota itu berubah berupa blok-blok labirin dan ditinggalkan oleh penghuni. Author memakainya di fic ini sebagai "Necropolis".**

**Serangan keren si Ventus sesuai di KH: Last Words. **

**Vanitas versi hitam-putih... sesuai di KH: Vanitas Remnant atau Vanitas Lingering Spirit, terbentuk dari perasaan yang kuat milik Vanitas. Tentu di fic ini mengisahkan berbeda walau tema perasaan tetap berperan. Teruz senjata pedang si Vanitas Remnant adalah Void Gear sesuai bentuk Keyblade dia, namun ujung kunci Author pindahkan di sisi penghubung gagang.**

**Ketujuh Chaos yang "pesta" dengan jiwa Riku di Istana Hati milik Riku diambil dari referensi "Seven Deadly Sins": luxuria (lechery/lust), gula (gluttony), avaritia (avarice/greed), acedia (acedia/discouragement/sloth), ira (wrath), invidia (envy), superbia (pride).**

**Pairing untuk bab ini: Riku x Vanitas, Xemnas x Riku, "Seven Deadly Sins" x Riku, Cid x Vincent.**

**Makasih untuk review-nya *hugz Miki chan dan Metha94***

**Untuk Miki chan: Hehe. *Author cekikikan bertema... um. Hehe***

**Untuk Metha94: Aih, daku bener-bener _newbie_ lho. Baru fic ini yang menggunakan tata bahasa secara pemakaian kalimat sebenar-benarnya. Biasanya daku memakai kata: "tidak" menjadi "tak", terkesan aneh untuk beberapa situasi. Jadi... percobaan pertama setelah membuat 12 fic, fic ini menggunakan semua ketentuan tanpa situasi "baku". Thehehe~ Thx atas support-nya Metha94 *hugz lagi***

**Trivia:**

**Aphrodite (God of Love and Beauty) adalah kekasih Ares (God of War), namun Zeus menikahkan Aphrodite dengan Hephaistos (God of Smithing). Astarte serupa Aphrodite, namun lebih mengarah ke Venus... adalah istri Baal (God of Storm). Baal merupakan Raja.**

**Dullahan adalah pengendara kuda tanpa kepala, legendanya jika Dullahan berhenti memacu kudanya... maka dimana pun tempat Dullahan berada, kematian pun berkutat disana.**

**Kisah-kisah itu bisa ditemukan di Wikipidia. ^^**

**Author melambangkan Riku adalah Aphrodite karena dia memiliki banyak "cinta" sekaligus Astarte karena fokus "Bintang Fajar" dari Vanitas. Penempatan Vanitas adalah Baal, namun sebagai Ares di awal-awal. Sedangkan Ventus sendiri adalah gabungan Hephaistos dan Ares.**

**...**

**Daaaaaaan~ Bab selanjutnya adalah tentang Riku, dan pertanyaannya... kalau Riku berada di dalam jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "normal"... Siapa yang berada di atas pengertian situasi "sadar"? Hihihi. Lalu kabar si Luxord yang menculik Noctis dan Axel? Kemudian situasi Demyx, disambung Roxas sebagai Ventus? Berikutnya tentang maksud si Neku Sakuraba tentang "rencana cadangan" pada Hantu DiZ?**

**Tetap ikuti cerita ya~**

**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**


	26. XXVI

Tubuh Riku mengejang saat keseluruhan panjang dari sebuah organ seksual- mengimbuhi "ruang" yang telah terisi sebuah,

Baris gigi mengerat jalinan rantai "dosa"; salah satu rantai yang memaut pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tingkat di luar batas kewajaran ini adalah ungkapan "rasa" untuk segaris tipis kata: "kepercayaan".

Invasi dari mereka telah berjalan berkali-kali, berganti-ganti, dan tanpa berhenti menggilirnya secara tidak harmoni.

Disini...

Air hitam beriak mengecipak sebareng kedua sosok "dosa" memulai alur persetubuhan berirama suka-suka. Ia tidak mau memikirkan bagaimana posisinya beserta bagaimana dirinya dan mereka bisa menggunakan permukaan air bagian dari lautan ini sebagai alas. Ia lemas, lelah, ingin menghilang... karena "karma" akan berulang sampai memperoleh penyelesaian "takdir".

Kalau itu terjadi... dan berakhir _begini_...

Ia memilih membuang "perasaan"-nya.

Ia juga memilih terkukung disini, bersandar entah pada siapa- apalah bentuknya... seperti kali ini, depan dan belakang memaksakan gerak untuk membelahnya terus dan terus... _masih_ terus... dan _tetap_ terus.

Apalah arti keabadian jika dirinya tidak dapat mempertahankan seseorang yang tercinta- dua yang tercinta?

"...HA-AAAH!" Erang Riku seketika melepaskan gigitan pada rantai, kedua sosok "dosa" itu melepaskan momen orgasme berupa bagian-bagian emosi... mengisi relung jiwanya.

Naungan bisikan-bisikan selalu bertumpuk dan berkutat seolah-olah hendak menggapai dan mencakar inti sanubarinya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan selama wajahnya dibawa mengikuti acuan cengkeraman tangan yang berdiam pada rahangnya, mulutnya dipaksa membuka untuk menerima puncak emosi...

...Sampai membuatnya tersedak sewaktu rambutnya dijambak disertai pengeluaran emosi baru ke dalam kerongkongan jiwa,

Bertepatan kedua sosok menarik diri, tangan yang menjambak kini mendorong kepalanya ke permukaan air... memaksanya membungkuk dengan kedua dengkul menumpu dan menyajikan "kosong"-nya "rasa",

Bertepatan invasi baru... Riku mengerang pasrah dengan sisi wajah bagian kanan sedikit terbenam dalam air. Rantai-rantai berderik, beberapa kali melayang di permukaan air atas performa hentak dan air kembali mengecipak seiring alur kasar yang memonopoli jiwanya bersama pembahasan satu arti:

BERSALAH.

Terbelenggu seperti tahanan,

Diperlakukan sebiadab binatang,

Segalanya tanpa harapan.

Dan INI...

"...Nnhh-" Erang Riku begitu organ seksual yang terpendam di dalamnya mengeluarkan klimaks emosi kembali, mencemari wujud kemurnian-nya sebagai sebuah jiwa. Ia merasakan "tragedi" dan mereka menjerit, memaksakan bergabung dalam kesatuan... "Riku".

Kompatibel-Kompatibel-Kompatibel...

"..." Riku memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat "benda" itu dikeluarkan, selanjutnya satu lagi mengambil jatah.

Imajinasi yang terbayang terlalu lunatik.

Ia adalah Monster, dan INI...

...Adalah "warna" hitam versinya.

**XXVI.**

**"Water water everywhere**  
><strong>Immeasurable depth as a human mind<strong>  
><strong>Colourless, multifarious<strong>  
><strong>Green, white, blue<strong>  
><strong>Big rise<strong>  
><strong>Small rise<strong>  
><strong>Big fall<strong>  
><strong>Small fall<strong>  
><strong>Sea unravels<strong>  
><strong>As destiny<strong>  
><strong>As sea changes its course<strong>  
><strong>So does destiny<strong>  
><strong>New hopes wrapped in past despair<strong>  
><strong>Come rolling forth<strong>  
><strong>Like a rainbow of shells<strong>  
><strong>And the glitter of golden bangles<strong>  
><strong>WHAT IS A MAN?<strong>  
><strong>Before the fathomless, boundless sea."<strong>

Di Cocoon, tepatnya pada kota Bodhum...

Demyx konser solo dengan senjata Sitar bernama "Arpeggio". Teknik Demyx berbasis elemen Air, dan kota ini dikelilingi oleh samudera.

Note musik yang dipilih oleh Demyx adalah "The Planets: Mars, the Bringer of War". Lantunan dinamik musik mengiringi air lautan yang semakin meninggi serupa gelombang tsunami raksasa, mereka meliuk dan berdansa selama terus berkumpul mengelilingi sekitar kota Bodhum; menyedot air lautan...

Bertepatan ketukan "_fortissimo possible_", semua air lautan terarah dengan kecepatan tinggi pada kota-kota lainnya yang berbatasan dengan kota Bodhum.

Walau serangan itu terbatas "permukaan" tanpa merusak lapisan di dalam rongga Cocoon, tingkat kekuatan Demyx termasuk dasyat untuk ukuran "terlemah" dalam barisan kepemimpinan Organisasi. Kontan para Peri kalang-kabut, begitu juga sebagian manusia yang menghabitat sebagai pedagang disana.

...

Berkat kehebohan dari pemuda pemegang angka "IX" bergelar "_The Melodious Nocture_"...

Ventus dalam versi "Nightmare Armour" mudah menyisir area permukaan Cocoon menggunakan senjatanya sebagai pesawat mini. Xemnas disebelumnya mengirim telepati tentang Neku Sakuraba sebagai Paradox. Pemuda bernama Neku _selalu_ mengaku sebagai kelas "Peri" pada semua kelas, ini memudahkannya.

Ia berhasil menjelajah tanpa mendapatkan halangan berarti dan memasuki teritori Orphan's Cradle; kerajaan "pusat" milik Peri berada.

Tempat ini mirip terowongan "antariksa" di luar pembahasan realita. Walau golongan kecil ini tersebut dalam keanggotaan "mitologi", jalanan menuju "tahta" sejujurnya termasuk futuristik karena pemandangan blok-blok panjang merah berbahan baja berpenyusunan unik. Terdapat banyak jalanan cabang mirip labirin, namun pengenalannya dari pengetahuan milik Vanitas selama "berjalan" bersama Sora, jalanan terowongan ini hanya memiliki dua jalan utama.

Ventus tidak membuang waktu mengegas maksimal, mengarahkan pesawat mini-nya menuju rute "Eden" dan jauh di penghujung... terdapat cincin portal raksasa dalam posisi tegak horisontal.

Tapi sebelum jauh menempuh jalanan menuju cincin portal raksasa,

Sebentuk sosok besar menghadang di tengah jalanan.

"..." Ventus pun terpaksa menghentikan laju pesawat mini-nya.

Dari balik helm, pupil dalam kedua iris biru langit memperhatikan seksama sosok wanita bertubuh perak dari "mahkota" sampai ujung kedua kaki. Di belakang separuh tubuh wanita itu terdapat cakram berduri sinar dan jemari tangan kanan itu menggenggam senjata Rod. Kisah interaksinya terhadap Alam Terang membuat indera pengelihatannya mampu mendeskripsikan "apa" sosok ini.

Oh ya, Imitasi fal'Cie Eden.

"Kurasa kamu adalah pembantu fal'Cie Eden?" Tanya Ventus tanpa mengganti diri ke versi tanpa "Armour". Ia tidak berharap menunjukkan identitas, meski kepastian: mereka mengetahui _siapa_ dirinya.

Pembantu fal'Cie Eden segera menjawab, "_Keseimbangan telah pudar. Semua portal Sanctum tersegel semenjak omen kebangkitan Vanitas. Jika pencarianmu terfokus pada Paradox, dia berada di Zanarkand_."

Ventus mendapatkan insting bahwa kehadiran pembantu fal'Cie Eden di depannya terperan dari perintah "khusus", dan fal'Cie Eden berniat menjauhkannya pada fokus berbeda. Dan dugaannya: sesuatu... berada dalam teritori "core" Cocoon.

Maka Ventus bertanya kembali; memancing informasi, "Kudengar penopang Cocoon seharusnya merupakan kegagalan fokus milik Serah Farron. Dunia kecil ini adalah artifisial, mempertahankan posisi melayang tanpa penopang termasuk luar biasa. Keyakinanku, fal'Cie Eden berdiam disini _bukan_ untuk alasan dan _itu_ memberikanku pertanyaan: apakah pembentukan Cocoon serupa Zanarkand?"

Pembantu fal'Cie Eden tidak menghendaki berlama-lama bertukar kata-kata dengan pemegang gelar "Ares", dan menjabarkan secara singkat, "_Semenjak kehancuran Alam Terang_, _semua fal'Cie menentukan posisinya masing-masing. Tidak ada intensi khusus dalam kategori pilihan, namun dunia kecil ini hanyalah dunia terdekat dalam perbatasan: sejauh kurang, dan sejauh lebih. Sesuai peletakan di antara Surga dan Neraka, inilah Eden._"

"Hm." Dengung Ventus kala berpikir untuk melawan pembantu fal'Cie Eden dan mengobrak-abrik "core" demi bertatap muka dengan fal'Cie Eden sendiri.

Sayangnya permasalahan Roxas membutuhkan BANYAK perhatian. Selain keadaannya yang "_stuck_" dalam kategori Vampir karena Roxas bersikeras mempertahankan jati diri- tidak seperti posisi Sora yang kehilangan kesadaran, ataupun Vanitas yang kehabisan pengendalian... jiwa Roxas terlalu pemberontak. Sudah beberapa kali perlawanan terjadi. Dan tanpa otoritas pada jurang di atas pengertian situasi "normal", jiwanya HARUS bertahan pada kesadaran dan menyimpan banyak tenaga agar tetap menenggelamkan Roxas pada jurang di bawah pengertian situasi "normal".

Benar-benar merepotkan.

Iapun membalas secara ultimatum, "Baiklah. Berhubung kebangkitanku lumayan mendadak, proses akan menjadi proses. Kumaklumi, **untuk** saat ini. Tapi kupastikan kalian musnah jika Cocoon menyimpan pedang Soul Eater."

Pembantu fal'Cie Eden menyahuti sesuai sikap tadi, "_Takdir berdiri berdasarkan __**satu dari keseluruhan**__. Dirimu, __**sendirian**__ tidak akan mengubah jalan apapun._"

Atas penempatan kata: "sendirian", Ventus terkekeh. Berikutnya berkata sembari memutar pesawat mini-nya, "Jangan menyesali takdir saat _kekasihku_ datang ke dalam genggamanku." Lalu memacu gas.

Pembantu fal'Cie Eden memandang sosok pemuda berbaju zirah yang menjauh dari bingkai pandangannya, kemudian mengutarakan penekanan kata tanpa menoleh, "_Etro, mengumpankan Paradox __**bukanlah**__ tindakan sepatutnya_."

Sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sisi panjang dari rambut dikesisikan ke depan bahu kanan- entah kehadiran si pemegang gelar "Dewi Kematian" ini muncul semenjak kapan...

Naminé kini mengarahkan tatapan sayu pada bola kecil berwarna biru cerah yang berada di pegangan jemari kedua tangannya selama mengungkap secara sepenuhnya bernada kelembutan dan perhatian, "Secercah perlakuan demi sedikit waktu dan setitik harapan bagi Riku. Ini bukan pertaruhan, melainkan kepercayaan."

"..." Pembantu fal'Cie Eden tidak menyatakan pembahasan "Ragnarok", maupun argumen tentang "Bhunivelze" sewaktu lanjutan rangkaian kata,

"Sampaikan terima kasihku untuk fal'Cie Eden."

Dan sosok si gadis tidak meninggalkan jejak kehadiran dimanapun.

* * *

><p>Di pesawat merah bernama Celcius buatan Al-Bhed...<p>

Hayner bersama Selphie dan Olette memandang sayu pada jendela kabin. Pemandangan kota Academia tampak di kejauhan dimana pengertian "bentuk" terlukis menyeramkan.

Baru saja terjadi pembahasan soal Sora dan Riku... tidak ada yang mempercayai bahwa Sora sebagai "Iblis", dan Riku mempunyai takdir "Ragnarok". Kisah Vampir terdengar bak dongeng, sepatutnya di luar dugaan karena siapapun yang pernah berada dalam lingkaran "teman" bagi kedua pemuda itu pasti mengerti bahwa penjurusan "alias" berada di luar komposisi.

...

Di dalam ruangan pertemuan... Squall dan Rinoa berdiskusi dengan Shelke yang merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan soal pengetahuannya tercangkup Organisasi karena tanpa koneksi dan berada pada ketinggian langit sudah merepotkan- nyaris **sama** merepotkan jika berada di daratan yang melibatkan nama Weiss _the Immaculate_. Lagipula Riku membantunya lepas dari perintah-perintah si Ketua; si pemimpin negara Deepground.

Lucrecia Crescent tadi sempat mendefinisikan bahwasan keadaan Sora dan keadaan Vanitas sekaligus "Hati Chaos" dimana berakhir memaksa Shelke memutuskan "sisi". Toh Shelke tidak mau dipersalahkan akibat keterangan rancu.

Di meja yang sama dengan Squall, Rinoa, Shelke...

Pence, meski termasuk hitungan "bocah"; ternyata bersikap membantu dengan mempelajari titik kelemahan kota Academia yang awalnya merupakan "Nisan Valkyrie". Berbagai kemungkinan dari faktor hingga teori, mencari hubungan dan persetujuan dari Shelke seolah-olah tonggak "guru". Si gadis Tsviet pun bekerja sama dengan Pence demi mempercepat proses penyelesaian.

Kini Rinoa bertindak sebagai pengganti kepemimpinan Terra dan Tseng: mengawasi perkembangan dari divisi informasi Turks yang tersebar pada penjuru Planet. Sedangkan Squall sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Shinra dan pemimpin para Turks mengisi celah informasi bagi kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang ahli pada bidang "komputer".

...

Di kamar Yuna... Aerith dan Lulu barusan menemani Kairi yang sekarang menyadari penempatan antara Sora dan Riku beserta duduk perkara soal Vanitas dan Riku. Walau kedua wanita itu menyembunyikan faktor "obsesi" dan "cinta" pada pokok "Vanitas" terhubung sahabatnya di dalam setiap keterangan... Kairi mendapatkan masing-masing "tanda petik" dimana kekasihnya kemarin sore menanyakan,

"Kairi, aku tahu **kita** memiliki Hati dan Cinta. Sisi Hati memang kamu pegang atas dasar janji, namun _seandainya_ aku bukan Sora **dan** aku berdiri bagi rasa dimana warnaku mempunyai sinkronisasi pada lain jiwa... bisakah aku mengembalikan Hati-mu?"

Di detik itu Kairi mendapatkan signal atas kata: "sinkronisasi" tersambung dua kata: "rasa" dan "warna", ringkasan disana terpaut spesial karena Sora **hanya** mempunyai Riku sebagai satu-satunya cangkupan spesifik "ter-".

Ia tahu perannya tidak mungkin sebagai kontra: membagi Sora dan Vanitas, namun jika mendalami soal "perbedaan"... Selama di Istana, Vanitas sebagai Sora tidak pernah berlaku buruk padanya. Bahkan memperlakukannya bak seorang "wanita". Jelas saja, Vanitas mempunyai banyak pengalaman saat memegang nama keluarga Caelum.

Kalau mau memproses tentang Riku... pemuda berambut perak berwajah tampan itu adalah sahabat yang luar biasa, bagaikan "kakak" dan... _sempurna_. Ia mengakui mempunyai sinkronisasi untuk penjabaran segala "rasa" dan segala "warna" terhadap Riku. Pengenalan sifat Riku sebagai "penengah", meski secara "keunggulan"... keluarga adalah pengertian utama. Riku terdidik dalam dominasi "hitam" dimana setara "hitam" milik Vanitas. Definisi selebihnya, sahabatnya tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa "Refleksi" berasal dari Hati.

Kairi menyesuaikan satu hal pada pengertian "Hati": Sora "menampilkan" kalung pemberian Riku dan "menyimpan" charm miliknya, berarti Sora meletakkan alasan: Riku prioritas pertama. Hubungannya semakin terlihat bahwa kekasihnya semenjak setahun lalu hendak menyamakan porsi "Cinta" pada Riku dalam tahap yang sama dengan Vanitas.

Itu menyakitkan.

Dan inti pertanyaan tadi terbesit jelas: putus.

Air mata pun mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Sora..." Guman Kairi kala memperhatikan blok-blok kokoh yang terjalin sebagai kota Academia.

Jemari tangan kanannya meraba permukaan kaca jendela kamar... berharap; sungguh berharap akan kebahagiaan Sora dan Riku karena Riku berhak mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Di sela itu, Kairi mengungkapkan segenap "perasaan"-nya,

"Memikirkanmu, dimanapun dirimu berada. Kami berdoa atas kesedihan di sekitar kita, dan berharap hati kita akan bersatu. Sekarang aku akan maju untuk menjadikan ini kenyataan, dan siapa tahu: memulai perjalanan baru tidaklah terlalu susah, atau mungkin perjalanan ini telah dimulai. Betapa banyak dunia, namun semuanya berbagi satu langit - satu Langit, satu Takdir."

Kairi menyeka kedua matanya, dan mencoba tersenyum saat berkata, "Bukankah begitu, Sora? Riku?"

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan masa-masa sewaktu menjalani hari-hari bersama Sora dan Riku, tertawa dan bersenda-gurau, berbagi... _selalu_ berbagi.

Gambaran wajah imut Sora bersama tawaran buah Paopu untuk kesekian kalinya,

"Kita akan _selalu_ bersama."

Dan disusul... Gambaran wajah tampan Riku yang bersikap menggoda mereka berdua.

Sora langsung menjejalkan buah Paopu yang telah digigit olehnya dan Sora ke mulut Riku. Jelas terlihat ekspresi syok di wajah Riku. Sora tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, menimpa badan atletis itu sehingga keduanya terjatuh,

Dirinya hanya tertawa kecil atas tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya yang membekap mulut dan hidung pemuda bergelar "Ace" dalam tim Auroch Blitz... memaksakan potongan buah tertelan.

Sora terpingkal seketika Riku menepuk-nepuk dada karena tersedak.

Setelahnya Riku memanfaatkan kelengahan, segera mengalungkan tangan kiri ke leher Sora dengan aksi memiting secara guyon diikuti serangan gelitik. Riku mudah saja mendominasi meniban perut Sora... Tidak sampai lima menit, Sora terkapar di permukaan pasir seiring alunan tawa dan sengal.

Riku berakhir komentar sambil menyeka rambut perak sehalus sutera yang dimainkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi,

"Ayolah, Sora~ Kita **tidak mungkin** berbagi Kairi~"

Sora beranjak duduk, kemudian membalas sembari menganimasikan mimik sok realistis,

"Oops. Ri~Ri, tidakkah kamu melihat kalau aku memegang buah Paopu duluan. Berarti aku **yang** tidak keberatan dibagi."

Riku di detik itu menoleh ke Sora, mengadukan tatapan dan mengevaluasi seakan-akan mencari... rasional dari kalimat tadi.

Sedangkan Sora melebarkan senyum, bandul mahkota berkilau oleh efek mentari di siang hari yang cerah. Dalam bingkai pandangan Kairi... senja terasa jauh karena langit biru membentang luas tanpa batas dan mencerminkan "Hati" milik Sora sebagaimana pada bandul itu terdapat refleksi dari wajah tampan Riku.

Mereka _selalu_ bersama.

Berempat _jika_ mau menghitung "bayangan" milik Sora.

Air mata Kairi mengalir kembali. Tapi Vanitas sebagai Sora mendidiknya untuk bersikap dewasa. Surel yang dikirimnya pada Riku sore kemarin berisi tentang pertanyaan, dan Kairi tidak mau berpisah dengan ketiganya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban "satu dari keseluruhan".

"Kairi."

Panggilan itu berasal dari jarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya,

Kairi buru-buru menyeka kedua matanya dan membuka kedua matanya sebareng membalikkan badan. Ia tertegun sewaktu menemukan seorang gadis seusianya, berdiri dalam keheningan ruangan. Postur ramping disana serupa dengannya, namun rambut itu berwarna pirang dan berpakaian gaun putih sebatas sepertengahan paha. Ia tidak mengenal sosok ini di antara penumpang pesawat merah Celcius.

"Namaku Naminé." Salam gadis ber-iris biru keunguan itu.

"Apa... Apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Kairi, suaranya masih bergetar tersebab dari efek kesedihan.

Naminé sejujurnya menyesali tidak mengenal Sora semenjak awal karena "Hati" milik Sora terlindung di dalam "Istana Hati" milik Kairi. Vanitas juga mengaburkan banyak jejak dengan memperbanyak aktivitas berbagai kelas dari Alam Kegelapan, bahkan Organisasi menaungi Vanitas di luar kata: "direksi".

Keluarga Shinra bukanlah langit. Awalnya pikirannya berperan tritagonis _hanya_ mempertahankan Roxas sebagai penyesuaian bagi Riku, namun tidak disangka Vanitas menciptakan distorsi sekaligus evolusi. Walau Vanitas adalah antagonis, "perasaan" milik Sora dan "perasaan" milik Ventus disertai "perasaan" milik Vanitas sendiri membuat Vanitas beralih deuteragonis.

Sedangkan Ventus _sebenarnya_ bukanlah antagonis. Semua bayangan mengharapkan "rupa". Itu merupakan komplikasi abstrak dan Alam Kegelapan menjadi arbitrer. Karya terbaiknya; Ragnarok-lah antagonis. Sayangnya format eksposisi tidaklah bekerja pada subyek: "perasaan", tidak lain disebabkan wahana adalah Dunia... jauh dari kategori mudah literatur, maupun lukisan dan kaligrafi.

Dunia _selalu_ penuh "pelangi". Dewa tertinggi sekalipun tidak dapat menentukan isyarat "satu dari keseluruhan" karena perseorangan berada di dalam komunitas.

Memang menyedihkan.

Dan dirinya mengaburkan Riku pada "Refleksi", terlalu memaksakan. Mungkinkah Ragnarok _kali ini_ akan mengerti?

Naminé mencoba menenangkan Kairi sesuai tingkat peranannya saat menjawab pertanyaan tadi, "Tidak. Kita tidak saling mengenal, namun terhubung dengan satu Langit, satu Takdir. Kuyakinkan padamu bahwa segala rasa dan segala warna yang kamu curahkan akan membantu Sora dan Riku melewati badai ini."

Kairi tidak mampu membalas kalimat saat Naminé mendekatinya, kemudian berhenti di depannya bersama sodoran Sphere berwarna biru cerah.

"Terdapat banyak perasaan di bawah Langit, mimpi yang tidak terdeskripsi. INI adalah lambang permintaan maafku karena perbedaan tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata dan bukan pengenalan kata: sempurna. Intisari dari makna: sebuah kesempatan untuk meraih realita." Terang Naminé.

Kairi menatap baik-baik arti bola kecil itu, lalu membawa kedua tangannya... jemari terbuka menerima.

Begitu bola kecil itu berada dalam pegangannya, Kairi menemukan semua "perasaan" milik Sora. Sosok Riku selalu tinggal di setiap potongan "kenangan"... Dan INI adalah jawaban yang diminta atas "satu dari keseluruhan".

Kairi _juga_ mengerti apa yang harus diperbuat.

Naminé "melihat" aliran memori beserta nuansa keyakinan milik gadis di depannya. INI berbeda dengan "pengorbanan", melainkan "harapan".

Si Dewi pun mengucap kembali, "Terima kasih, Kairi."

...

Di ruangan kemudi... Brother cukup serius kala mengatakan "tidak" pada Rikku yang memberikan ide gila- cara membantu mereka yang dibuang ke kota Academia. Kecemasan Brother berada di level setara kakak-kakak Rikku lainnya yang menyampaikan argumen, termasuk Wakka saat Yuna menyebutkan bahwa Shuyin dan Lenne berada _disana_.

Yuna adalah kelas "Peri", berbeda dengan Rikku dan Paine. Gelar "_Summoner_" menjadikan jalur komunikasi dari fayth sampai para fal'Cie terbuka untuknya. Satu fal'Cie menunjukkan perhatian serius, yaitu: fal'Cie Eden yang berdiam di dalam Orphan's Cradle, pusat Cocoon.

Semenjak keruntuhan Alam Terang, para fal'Cie mengambil porsi kedudukan pada Planet sehingga mudah menyalurkan "kuasa". Yang tersebut "Sanctum" memang oposisi bagi Pulse, namun para Dewa-Dewi berada dalam genggaman si Pencipta: Bhunivelze. Perseteruan yang melibatkan kelas "Manusia" sebagai bidak, kini tergantikan situasi Riku. Bahkan Pulze mampu menggrafir tato l'Cie pada kelas "Vampir", benar-benar membahayakan.

Keadaan Riku sendiri terlalu eksesif, berlebihan untuk satu malam dan pagi... hingga detik ini; Etro pun turun tangan. Pemuda itu menerima "satu dari keseluruhan" secara bertubi-tubi, direformasi dan **terus** direformasi.

Beban Riku dari lingkaran Xehanort sepatutnya tidak perlu terjadi jika "permainan" kedua Pencipta utama tidak berada pada dua sisi coin. Sayangnya "Hati" dan "Cinta" adalah fatal. Desas-desus yang ada, Etro menghendaki Riku bersama Roxas untuk menenangkan "perasaan" milik Ventus. Kehadiran Sora bersama kepribadian ganda tersebut sumber bencana, namun sejujurnya terkesan pertaruhan: entah dari sisi Etro dan dari sisi Bhunivelze, ataupun sisi dominasi dari Alam Kegelapan dalam keterikatan Neraka.

Tapi Yuna mengerti "jiwa" Vanitas yang mengharapkan penyelesaian, penyesuaian Riku terhadap Vanitas pada level "kekasih" merubah banyak "jalan". Walau Vanitas berdomisili pada Alam Kegelapan... Vanitas berasal dari keluarga Caelum; keluarga darah murni Vampir sekaligus keluarga berintensitas "_passion_".

Yuna telah berjanji sebagai _Summoner_ _Tertinggi_ **pasti** menjaga jalan yang akan dilalui oleh Riku. Tapi INI sesungguhnya tidak senada karena Riku menyerah. Xemnas si pemimpin Organisasi menguasai puncak ironi atas nama: takdir... Tidak ada yang menginginkan "karma" baik dirinya untuk Tidus, ataupun Riku untuk Ragnarok, juga untuk semua yang berdiri di permukaan Planet.

Sejalan berbagai pengolahan pertimbangan di kepala Yuna...

Paine, Gippal, Balarai sedang bertukar kata dengan Nooj melalui transmisi pesawat, pembahasan kota Academia tiba-tiba berganti soal...

Semua di ruangan kemudi tersentak saat mendengar kabar dari Nooj, dan Yuna mengulang kalimat,

"Deepground menyerang?"

* * *

><p>Di area langit...<p>

Titik sinar hijau terbentuk...

Sekumpulan sinar hijau itu saling menggulung berupa putaran bak bola... dan seketika bola itu memecah, sebentuk "lubang hitam" terlihat dan membesar; sangat besar...

...

Di salah satu armada utama milik negara Tenebrae... Di ruang kemudi, Ignis memicingkan kedua matanya sewaktu sesuatu terbang keluar dari "lubang hitam" di penghujung sana...

Sesuatu berupa... pesawat raksasa.

"Tuan Ignis, lubang hitam itu mengandung unsur-unsur kuat _Lifestream_!" Laporan dari salah satu kru pilot, disusul laporan lainnya sewaktu gambaran pesawat-pesawat kecil berterbangan keluar dari pesawat raksasa itu,

"Itu... pesawat pemusnah milik negara Deepground!"

"Pemusnah?" Ulang Ignis saat mengamati "lubang hitam" menghilang sebareng pesawat raksasa itu keluar secara utuh dan menabrak pesawat-pesawat induk dari militer negara Valhalla; benar-benar menabrak seperti melibas membersihkan langit tanpa memberikan efek kerusakan pada pesawat raksasa itu.

Ignis mengingat kalau negara Deepground menyukai perang bertema "_genocide_".

Tampak jelas bagaimana para tentara khas Tsviet terjun dari udara benar-benar tanpa perasaan takut mati. Stabilitas kekuatan Mako di pakaian mereka mirip "doping", menciptakan segala kelihaian dan segala presisi baik menghindar sekaligus menembaki para Eidolon. Sedangkan pada pelataran depan di pesawat raksasa itu, seorang pria berperawakan besar berdiri sambil mengarahkan senjata api mesin panjang dan menembaki pesawat-pesawat kecil milik militer negara Valhalla.

Ignis pun terpaksa memerintahkan sebagian armada untuk membantu menghancurkan dan membuka celah, sebagian lagi dalam pimpinannya akan mendekatkan diri pada pesawat raksasa itu agar dapat meng-infiltrasi secara langsung.

* * *

><p>Di kota Academia...<p>

Dua bangunan raksasa bekas "Nisan Valkyrie" ini memiliki sistematis pertahanan "aneh". Kecanggihan teknologi bersanding kokoh dalam kesempurnaan "supernatural" sehingga setiap kali terkena serangan baik dengan intensi maupun salah sasaran, maka blok-blok di dalamnya selalu berubah susunan dan menyajikan rintangan perangkap seolah-olah semua bagian dalam "satu dari keseluruhan" sungguh-sungguh hidup.

"Hati Etro" bukanlah main-main.

Dan sejarah menyangkut-paut soal Chaos... para pejuang l'Cie yang sebelumnya merupakan Kristal Cie'th juga _sedikit_ terkena kontaminasi Chaos sehingga mereka mudah digerakkan oleh suasana hati. Efek terparah diterima oleh pemuda-pemudi anggota Kelas Zero karena Riku sebagai Tuan menjanjikan sangat- sangat- SANGAT banyak via telepati, dan patokan kata: "kekasih", menjadikan kelimanya berlomba-lomba mengejar tim milik Claire Farron tanpa pertimbangan faktor kesadaran selain pengertian logika taktikal.

Pikiran adalah "Monster", kedalamannya tidak terbatas.

...

Pada area eskalator raksasa kota Academia... Fang _baru_ bertemu dengan Vanille,

Kedua wanita kini berlari tanpa Eidolon sebagai tenaga suportif, benar-benar keteteran seketika rantai tembakan dari King menghajar tembok-tembok baja berupa jalinan blok-blok.

Blok-blok itupun langsung membuka pilar-pilar horisontal tanpa situasi versi selain bentuk "halangan". Fang mendorong Vanille sewaktu Nine tahu-tahu muncul, menyebabkan kedua wanita terpisah sisi bertepatan pilar-pilar tiba-tiba teraliri perputaran laser,

Fang menangkis serangan tombak milik Nine menggunakan tombaknya, sementara Vanille sigap mengguling dari pilar terbawah dimana celah rotasi laser memungkinkan tubuh ramping itu meloloskan diri. Berikutnya Vanille tidak membuang waktu melepaskan sihir bertaraf area, bertujuan agar King kerepotan dengan emansipasi blok-blok lainnya.

King dan Nine _terlalu_ menikmati gambaran-gambaran erotika dari Riku dan tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan tenaga maksimal. Keuntungan kelas "Vampir" memudahkan mereka untuk "memburu". Tapi kedua wanita tangguh itu saling memiliki dan saling terikat instuisi sehingga dapat bertahan bahu-membahu.

...

Di area tengah gedung raksasa yang sama dengan Vanille dan Fang, tepatnya pada salah satu jalinan blok-blok serupa jalanan besar...

Sazh buru-buru menaiki Chocobo- jangan tanya dari mana hewan peliharaannya berasal, pastinya makhluk besar itu sungguh membantunya melarikan diri dari serangan sihir si Kuja versi "Trance". Beruntung Gladious sedang mencari pijakan tertinggi untuk mencari sahabatnya, dan malah menemukannya. Pria bertubuh kekar kelas "Vampir" itupun segera melesat menginterupsi si pemuda kelas "Gnome" yang berniat melepaskan serangan "Ultima" padanya.

...

Di lain sisi pada gedung raksasa yang sama dengan Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Gladious... tepatnya tidak jauh dari puncak dan di antara awan, teritori blok-blok serupa jurang...

Vaan naas bertemu Weiss _the Immaculate_. Kecepatan serangan dan ketangguhan si pria yang tersebut "Cerberus" oleh para fal'Cie, ditambah kekuatan Mako beserta cara Tsviet... terlalu di luar rata-rata. Di detik-detik genting... Balthier- entah darimana, datang bersama Fran.

Balthier cekat menggendong Vaan model sanggah pada bahu kanan dimana tangan kanan Balthier bisa saja iseng meremas bokong kiri si Vaan sembari berlari menuju area blok-blok serupa sekumpulan gedung, sementara Fran menembakkan anak panah mengandung sihir keturunan elemen Terang untuk menyibukkan si pemimpin negara Deepground.

...

Pada udara... terpinggir- salah satu blok gantung; blok-blok yang dikelilingi bongkahan-bongkahan kristal dari pecahan-pecahan sepasang sayap raksasa milik "Nisan Valkyrie"...

Eidolon Alexander pada mode Gestalt dinaiki oleh Hope, menembakkan ratusan misil pada Saïx dimana membuat Saïx memutuskan mencari tameng- dan fokusnya tertuju pada Queen yang berada di kejauhan sedang melompati kristal-kristal area blok gantung beberapa tingkap di bawah. Rupanya Queen tertarik oleh ledakan-ledakan sihir milik Vanille, dan berakhir menemani pria pemakai jaket hitam khas Organisasi karena dua lawan dua akan mempercepat pertarungan.

...

Shuyin terdampar di salah satu blok gantung juga, namun berada pada tingkap teratas. Kedua matanya menelusur area yang tertutup oleh kumpulan awan putih... sampai mendapatkan tarian _Pyreflies_ berkutat di dekat bongkahan kristal tidak jauh darinya.

Dan Shuyin terkejut saat sesosok orang dengan wajah dan perawakan bak kaca baginya... berjalan menghampirinya.

Tidus kini berhenti sejarak selangkah di hadapan pria "leluhur", kemudian memandang Shuyin penuh ekspresi serius saat mengatakan, "_Mwynn sudah menahan peran Jenova, namun para fayth dan para fal'Cie Sanctum tidak mau meresikokan situasi Bhunivelze. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu soal Vegnagun. Apa kamu siap, Shuyin?_"

Untuk sejenak, Shuyin mengamati baik-baik "kembaran"-nya. Berikutnya mengangguk, lalu menyahuti, "2000 Tahun, Tidus. Apakah masih _disana_?"

Tidus memberikan senyum kepastian saat menjawab, "_Yep. Kota __**kita**_."

Shuyin membalas senyum, dan mengucap, "Baiklah. Rasuki aku, konser pertama **kita** harus sempurna."

...

Di bangunan raksasa berbeda dari Vanille, Fang, Sazh, Gladious, Vaan, Balthier, Fran...

Pada area blok-blok menara yang terbuka luas... Ditemani Serah dan Lenne, Lightning memacu Eidolon Odin sembari menebas serangan-serangan sihir milik Deuce. Bahkan Deuce mempergunakan teknik "_necromancer_" dan memanggil roh-roh yang berkeliaran sebagai "tim" dimana membuat Deuce mampu memanggil "War God" Diabolos, Bahamut, Golem, Shiva, Ifrit dan Odin secara berbarengan sekaligus berkali-kali bermodalkan mengorbankan enam anggota tim.

Cara kejam dari Deuce itu menjadikan para roh yang termasuk dalam tim, sekali dikorbankan... mereka hancur dan menyajikan _boost_ energi "Phantoma" bagi Deuce.

...

Di bangunan yang sama dengan Lightning...

Sisi bawah... teritori blok-blok berupa terowongan ganjil... Eight bergerak bak kelas "Werewolf" dengan kecepatan kilat menuju Stella, memecahkan semua barikade senjata pedang Rapier. Riku menjanjikan kembalinya Cater pada Eight, menyemangati untuk menyerang gila-gilaan.

Tapi Stella terdidik dalam keluarga Fleuret yang mengaku sebagai pemegang Alam Terang, dan Stella tidak pernah kalah menggencarkan serangan-serangan bertaraf area yang jauh lebih brutal.

Bertepatan Stella menghindari cakar senjata Knuckle, tiba-tiba suara raung motor dengan kecepatan tinggi...

Stella pun menunduk seketika Snow menaikkan motornya pada sisi terowongan dan menembaki Eight dari atas disambung melompat membiarkan kedua Shiva bersaudara melayani Eight. Snow mendarat di samping Stella, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kiri wanita itu,

"Ayo! Jangan berdiam di satu tempat! Tempat ini terlalu sarap! Kita harus mencari lainnya!" Seru Snow, _nyaris_ terdengar super panik dan tanpa rencana kala memimpin berlari menuju ujung terowongan karena di belakang mereka, blok-blok bermunculan- mereformasi dan memutar terowongan ganjil ini semakin... ganjil.

Nix dan Stiria mencoba menjebak Eight pada terowongan, berikutnya menyusul menuju Tuan mereka sembari kembali ke mode Gestalt.

...

Di salah satu area jembatan penghubung antara kedua gedung raksasa pencakar langit...

Ace menyiagakan empat Kartu Merah sewaktu mendeteksi kehadiran kelas "Vampir". Kedua matanya memicing seketika sebentuk pria berjalan menembus kabut putih- efek dari ketinggian terdekat awan...

Pria berambut pirang bertubuh kurus; Prompto juga memicing saat melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam sekolah khas... dan tersentak mengetahui ekspresi dingin dari sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai Ace Al-Rashia.

Prompto segera mengawali ucapan, "Ace, itu bukanlah Riku karena Riku... tidak akan membahayakan kalian. Tidakkah kamu sadar kalau Kristal Cie'th membantu keabadian teman-temanmu?"

Untuk sesaat, Ace **memang** mengkonsiderasikan soal "perbedaan" Riku karena kesadarannya tentang bagaimana kejadian permasalahan tato l'Cie... dengan situasi sekarang seakan-akan "membuang" mereka **memang** untuk mati. Sayangnya Riku tega membantai Seifer dan Vivi tanpa ampun, dan janji Riku tentang Dunia tanpa Dewa-Dewi...

Ace menghela nafas panjang sewaktu suara telepati dari Riku kembali terhubung,

"_Ace, selama mungkin bertahanlah untukku. Aku percaya padamu dan... Aku mencintaimu."_

Lagi-lagi "sayangnya"... Ace **memang** mencintai Riku secara "kakak" sekaligus "kekasih".

Ia HARUS mendukung, JUGA menjaga anggota tim-nya supaya tidak merasakan kualitas "kemurkaan" dari Tuan mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku dan semua anggota Kelas Zero mencintai Riku, _apa adanya_ dan _bagaimanapun adanya_. Asal dia meminta... maka INI adalah jawabanku bagimu!" Seru Ace sambil mengarahkan formasi disertai Kartu Trump, serangan "_Cannon Laser_" menjurus pada sepanjang blok-blok jembatan,

Prompto pun mengelak- mau tidak mau menembakkan peluru dari senjata api Shotgun-nya.

...

Sejalan pertarungan rusuh di kota Academia...

Di bawah, dekat kawasan kota itu...

Riku membuka mulutnya dan menerima ciuman penuh gelora "perasaan" dari pria berambut Chocobo selama kedua tangan _kini_ membuka sabuk di lingkar celana bagi perwujudan "permainan" atas permintaan: "_Strip_", namun pasangan "intimasi"-nya menghentikan fase ciuman... dan sekali lagi **demi** "permainan", desahan pun berbaur seiring nafas hangat dari mulut masing-masingnya.

Mereka saling menggoda... dalam pengertian **berbeda**.

Jemari tangan kiri Cloud meraba tubuh bagian atas yang tanpa balutan kain, menjamah kulit semulus wanita... mengeksplorasi lembah-lembah barisan otot dan merasakan setiap gerakan kontraksi saat putra bungsu dari keluarga Xehanort itu membebaskan- memasang diri bak model yang sedang mengepas baju.

Cloud _sengaja_ menelanjangi pikirannya, tanpa kelambu... membalas semua telepati dan menampilkan berbagai imajinasi kotor bertema hubungan intim terpanas menurut versinya- apa saja yang bisa dirinya perbuat terhadap pemuda berumur 17 tahun di depannya ini. Reaksinya mudah, tanpa pikiran; memasang signal inisiatif "takluk" selama pupil dalam kedua iris biru langit menipis serupa pupil kucing... mengawasi secara predator dan menentukan momen...

Oh ya,

Momen.

Ketenangan merupakan aturan untuk pembahasan _ini_.

Penekanan kata: "ini" karena...

"...!" Riku terkejut seketika hentakan dorong, dan secepat tanpa hitungan detik, kedua matanya terbuka lebar bertepatan tubuhnya terpancang dan bilah dari senjata pedang besar berlibat api biru telah menembus rangka dadanya secara telak- sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"_Strip_ **dari** Riku." Tegas Cloud sembari jemari tangan kanannya menggenggam erat gagang pedang besarnya, membiarkan tubuh Tuannya tergantung di senjata pedangnya bak sate.

Untuk hitungan detik, Riku memuntahkan darah. Tapi dari tengah alunan rambut perak yang sebagian menutupi wajah secantik dewi... tawa kecil terdengar diikuti rangkaian kata,

"Hati-mu sungguh luar biasa, Cloud. Membara bagaikan Mentari, setiap jengkal tubuhmu adalah rasa. Tidakkah kamu sadar bahwa ketertarikanmu pada Kadaj dan _diriku_ berada jauh di atas kebetulan dan ketentuan?" Jemari kedua tangan Riku meraba panjang bilah, kemudian menarik diri dari tancapan,

Kedua sol sepatu menapak permukaan tanah semudah penampilan ekspresi ringan Riku yang tanpa alur kesakitan, maupun tanpa alur pemaksaan diri.

Dan sekejap Cloud mengedipkan kedua mata, jemari tangan kiri Riku sudah menggenggam jemari tangan kanannya yang memegang gagang senjata pedang besarnya... sebareng Riku mendekat dalam intimidasi mental bertemu mental.

Cloud tetap mengadukan kontak pandangan saat Riku membuka mulut kembali,

"Kebutuhanku hanya _sedikit_ konsentrat atas perasaanmu, tercangkup tanpa diferensiasi arti. Potongan... satu dari keseluruhan." Tutur Riku.

"..." Cloud lumayan frustasi menahan diri karena perhatiannya terkunci pada tubuh yang memikat... ranum, tinggal dipetik dan dinikmati hingga detil tidak bersisa. Dan pompa aliran darah- darah segar khas Riku; Tuannya, tercium semanis madu... begitu mengundang; memabukkan.

Dalam beberapa detik penantian... tidak ada yang berpindah tempat, ataupun memulai langkah serangan.

Iming-iming dari kedekatan intimasi masih menjadi acuan kental dimana jemari tangan kanan Riku perlahan meraba teritori privat milik pria berambut Chocobo, merasakan ukuran sembul yang besar dan keras. Riku mengecup bibir Cloud penuh notasi menggoda, "Di dalamku, mengisiku... Oh, Cloud."

Cloud _sempat_ merasakan getaran jiwa- entah ini jalinan antara "Tuan dengan Pelayan abadi", sanubarinya ingin merengkuh dan bersatu dengan pemuda di depannya- bukan... bersatu dengan jiwa yang jauh; sangat jauh terkukung di dalam_nya_,

Tidak hanya sebuah...

_Semua_...

Tidak terhitung.

Saat Cloud hendak menanggapi katup mulut Tuannya yang menanti ciuman,

Tiba-tiba suara kekeh tawa terdengar nyaring; tawa berkadar merendahkan...

Riku pun menoleh pada sumber suara yang meneruskan,

"Berlebihan. _Selalu_ berlebihan." Kata seorang pemuda dengan kepala tertutup helm hitam, tangan kiri itu memegang sesuatu- kalung berbandul mahkota; seorang pemuda berpakaian berdesain khas...

"Halo, Van. _Selalu_ membuatku terpana dengan variasi... _warna_." Salam Riku dengan intonasi datar; sedatar tema sarkastis yang disampaikan.

Cloud mengerutkan kedua alis kala memperhatikan postur si pemuda bertopeng. Sangat mirip Vanitas, hanya saja berbeda komposisi "warna" karena putih menggantikan merah dan biru tua.

Pemuda mirip Vanitas itu segera membalas salam, "Oh, hai. Sayangnya warna milikku terjabar tanpa jiwa. Dan perkenalkan... namaku Dullahan. Mari bertemu dengan kematian, digaris bawahi: tanpa Alam." Diakhiri animasi hiasan "mata" diujung bilah bersinar dengan pertunjukan "kuasa" spesifik dimana warna bara api kematian meraup keseluruhan senjata pedang bernama "Void Gear" di pegangan tangan kanan itu.

Riku mengangkat alis seiring memainkan ekspresi "lelucon", dan mengucap, "Dullahan? Oh, baiklah. Aku akan membantu versi kematian karena _itu_ tugas_ku_ sebagai _kekasih_."

Pemuda berambut perak itu langsung menghilang dan muncul di udara. Jalinan-jalinan tali-tali berwarna kuning terang merembes keluar dari pendar aura kuning milik Dewa Pulse di sekujur tubuh dan membentuk pakaian baru...

Jaket bervariasi hitam-putih bersama segala perlengkapan khas Organisasi,

Riku menyunggingkan senyum sewaktu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Senjata pedang "X-Blade" yang tadi menancap di permukaan tanah, kini terangkat dan melayang di samping kanannya. Kekuatan berbagai jenis "kuasa" selain milik Etro... melibat senjata itu.

"..." Pandangan Cloud tertuju pada Tuannya yang memanggil... sebentuk makhluk hitam besar bertubuh sangat kekar tanpa kaki karena dari pinggang ke bawah serupa centipede, bermata kuning, kepala makhluk itu terdapat sepasang cula model petir, tubuh kekar terdapat garis-garis putih mirip perban yang juga melilit bagian mulut tidak berbibir selain penampilan gigi-gigi tajam.

Seketika jemari kedua tangan makhluk hitam besar itu mengepal dengan tingkah seolah-olah men-"_charge_" kekuatan maksimal...

Tiba-tiba bola-bola energi berdiameter besar terbentuk di sekitar Riku. Serat-serat petir hitam dan putih merebak keluar dari masing-masing bola energi, terlepas ke segala penjuru arah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semuanya menembus tubuh-tubuh baik milik para Eidolon dan milik para manusia di luar kawasan kota Academia. Mereka pun langsung menggila dan saling membantai kawan beserta lawan selayaknya kesetanan.

Tanpa terganggu kerusuhan adegan pertumpahan darah...

"Dullahan" tahu-tahu tertawa lunatik diimbuh utaraan berunsur mencela, "AHAHAHAHAAHAAA! Serius, INI benar-benar menggelikan. Diawali oleh Gerbang Tunggal yang tidak lengkap karena salah satu potongan Hati Chaos masih terdapat pada Cloud Strife Shinra. Diteruskan pencobaan badan dan mengerahkan kericuhan demi pernak-pernik setara Riku padahal Ragnarok TETAP tidak mau muncul untuk-MU! Itukah RENCANA milik Xehanort? Ataukah rencana MASTER milik-MU?"

Berhubung namanya dibawa-bawa, Cloud mengalihkan pandangan bersama pertunjukan mimik: "meminta keterangan" pada si pemuda bertopeng yang jelas-jelas mengacuhkannya.

Riku _juga_ meminggirkan peran Cloud, dan menyahuti, "INI..." menunjukkan diri sambil mengangkat wajahnya penuh pesona keangkuhan saat melanjutkan, "...HANYA Imitasi. Tidakkah kamu mendengar baik-baik cerita tentang Dunia selama memanggil Xehanort: Master? Rencana_nya_ berada jauh dari sekedar HARAPAN, _bahkan_ rencanaku untuk Riku yang hilang di dalam kubik Chaos. Patokanku adalah efisiensi."

Pemuda bertopeng itu memperjelas, "Jadi tujuanmu: memaksa Riku menelan Chaos dan memancing si Monster agar menyatu secara jiwa? Tsk-tsk. Seperti petuah-MU: berlebihan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi berkat dirimu dan darahku yang tumpah di tanah Valhalla..."

Pendar merah beraura Alam kematian berdansa di sekujur tubuh "Dullahan", pendar itu terliputi naungan kekuatan dari Alam Kegelapan.

"...Hitam dan Putih, **kita** **seimbang**, dan _sekali lagi_ digaris bawahi: tanpa Alam, karena sesuai penekanan arti: Imitasi, kita berdua adalah _Marionette_- _Nobody_." Lanjut "Dullahan".

Riku- Bukan, Xemnas yang memakai persona milik Riku... menyeringai picik. Meluweskan mimik dan mempertontonkan realita ilusi secara "Riku" kala membalas, "**Setidaknya** Riku MEMPUNYAI jiwa."

Jemari tangan kiri "Dullahan" mempererat pegangan pada bandul mahkota, "Dullahan" membalas, "Kamu melupakan hal terpenting. Tanpa Sora, **sekarang** aku menggenggam Hati milik Riku." Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, "Dullahan" melesat menyerang,

"CRANK!"

Suara adu metal dari pertemuan senjata pedang "Void Gear" dengan senjata pedang "X-Blade" yang dibawa ala telekinesis oleh "Riku" untuk menangkis. Terjadi beberapa kali, khas kekuatan dari Alam Kegelapan milik "Dullahan" berpacu semudah gerakan kelebat baik menghindar sekaligus menyerang.

Di lain sisi...

"..." Cloud tidak mendapatkan telepati apapun dari Tuannya seakan-akan pertarungan yang berjalan mempunyai judul: pribadi. Masalahnya makhluk hitam besar yang berposisi di belakang Tuannya kini melemparkan serangan sinar berpadu petir-petir merah yang bergerak menyusuri permukaan tanah- beberapa kali membuatnya menghindar.

Atas pernyataan: "Tanpa Sora, **sekarang** aku menggenggam Hati milik Riku", Cloud menebak bahwa pemuda bertopeng itu adalah Vanitas. Sedangkan penempatan nama "Riku" sebagai orang ketiga tunggal sedari tadi sampai tersangkut jaket khas Organisasi...

Maka pilihan Cloud,

"_Vanitas, hei. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan Riku kembali?"_

"Dullahan" sempat mengarahkan wajah pada Cloud karena pertanyaan via telepati tadi,

Di tengah penging suara-suara teriakan dimana-mana, kematian demi kematian sebagai pemandangan peperangan yang tidak jelas karena semua bertindak di luar kata: "logis"... "Dullahan" menyahuti bernada "_mirth_" saat bergerak mundur menghindari ledakan sinar-sinar yang keluar dari permukaan tanah,

"_Distraksi. Saat Jupiter menemukan Venus, Riku akan kembali."_

Kedua mata Cloud memicing pada kilatan rantai kalung bersama bandul berbentuk mahkota; bandul yang selalu dipakai oleh Sora; bandul yang kini berada pada genggaman jemari tangan kiri si "Dullahan". Ia tidak perlu komentar lebih selain ikutan mendampingi "Vanitas" dan menyerang secara kombo.

* * *

><p>Di dalam "Istana Hati" milik Riku...<p>

Jauh di dalam kubik Chaos,

Riku menyembunyikan indera pengelihatan seiring ritme: terkadang kasar dan terkadang lembut. Setiap dinamik merupakan frekuensi dan suara-suara yang berkutat di seputarnya mirip lagu nina bobok... terdendang atas nama: "harapan".

Lelah,

Sungguh lelah bersanding dengan "kesadaran".

**"Let your arms enfold us**  
><strong>Through the dark of night<strong>  
><strong>Will your angels hold us<strong>  
><strong>Till we see the light<strong>

**Hush, lay down your troubled mind**  
><strong>The day has vanished and left us behind<strong>  
><strong>And the wind, whispering soft lullabies<strong>  
><strong>Will soothe, so close your weary eyes<strong>

**Sleep, angels will watch over you**  
><strong>And soon beautiful dreams will come true<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel spirits embracing your soul<strong>  
><strong>So dream while secrets of darkness unfold"<strong>

Tiba-tiba suara kekeh tawa mengisi pemandangan hitam diikuti pernyataan bertema "komentar",

"Oh-hohoho. Wow! Menikmati _gangbang _dari berbagai jenis tujuh dosa-mu?"

Kalimat itu berasal dari sesosok orang yang berjalan mendekat, suara fasih selayaknya "manusia" dimana berbeda dari mereka yang tersebut "tujuh dosa".

"..." Riku membuka kedua mata dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangan di tengah kegelapan dan remang dari sinar rembulan kebiruan. Alur pemenuhan kepuasan dari mereka _masih_ berjalan seolah-olah tidak memperdulikan kehadiran lain.

Disana...

Asap putih bak efek udara pagi keluar dari mulut seseorang itu kala penampilan perlahan demi perlahan terkuak dari pemandangan hitam.

"..." Riku kini memicing saat mengamati bentuk sepatu boot biru tua ber-sol hitam. Berikutnya perhatiannya terkunci untuk perawakan serupanya dimana pada pinggang sebatas paha terdapat alunan rumbai putih berujung biru tua. Di tubuh itu... perlengkapan pakaian berdasar hitam mirip "kulit" bervariasi biru tua dan merah darah serupa pakaian khas...

Mulutnya pun membuka suara, "...Va-"

Namun kelengkapan kata urung sewaktu kedua matanya terbuka lebar terhadap penampakan alunan rambut perak sepanjang pangkal punggung, dan wajah itu... Pupil dalam kedua iris _aquamarine_ membalas acuan pandangannya sejalan mengimitasi mimik serupanya,

Memperhatikan,

Mempelajari,

Secara sorot pandangan yang sarat akan cemooh.

Apakah pemuda itu merupakan Chaos? "Refleksi" dirinya?

Siapapun itu... keberadaan "penyusup" di dalam "Istana Hati"-nya membuat Riku segera memisahkan diri dari kontak intimasi tanpa kebutuhan konfirmasi dari "pasangan" dan mendorong mereka- bahkan menghajar dengan tingkah kesal karena tangan-tangan dari ketujuh sosok "dosa" masih mengekangnya.

Permukaan air laut semakin berombak mengikuti alur suasana hati disertai lontar kalimat balasan bertema "salam" bernada sinis dari mulutnya,

"Kupikir aku _sudah_ menghancurkan semua." Percik-percik cipratan merah kental hasil dari menghajar ketujuh sosok "dosa" tadi, mendeskripsikan gambaran "_wicked_" pada rautnya kala dirinya menegakkan diri dalam posisi berlutut.

Pemuda itu mendengung, "Hm?" Intonasi antara tergelitik, atau menghina.

"Kupikir kamu _sudah_ menerimaku karena Hati Chaos membawaku ke tubuh Imitasi. Sejauh apa; bagaimana; kenapa; dimana dan kemana beserta segala pertanyaan dan segala pernyataan di dalam konsisten-ku, namun aku lebih penasaran untuk mengetahui realita **dirimu**, _disini_." Tutur si pemuda sembari meneruskan berjalan menapak permukaan air lautan hitam.

Gelombang ombak meninggi dan membasahi kedua kaki itu, namun si pemuda tidak bergeming selama mendekat.

Riku pun pantang takut dengan penyampaian suara yang tajam, rendah dan dingin menusuk terkesan arogan. Sejauh kebencian karena wajah selayaknya "kembaran" dan penyebutan "Imitasi" bak dirinya adalah barang... Otaknya _masih_ bekerja untuk mengolah dua kata: "Hati Chaos" terhubung kata "penasaran".

Maka sahutannya,

"Rupanya Ragnarok. Oh, oke. Selamat datang di Istana Hati-ku. Hanya satu kalimat sambutan bagimu: selamat, Kawan... kamu mendapatkan tubuhku. Lakukan apa yang kamu mau dan pergilah dari pandanganku!" Geram Riku.

Ragnarok tersenyum karena si Imitasi mulai kompatibel dengan Hati Chaos. Ia mendecak diikuti utaraan santai, "Woh-woh. Aphrodite berubah menjadi Erinyes? Tsk-tsk. Bukan gayamu, Riku."

Riku mendesis seketika dirinya terdorong tenaga tidak kasat mata, langsung diterima oleh ketujuh sosok "dosa". Sedangkan pemuda itu tahu-tahu telah berada di depannya dan memegang kedua pahanya, memaksanya membuka lowong sehingga pemuda itu dapat berada di antara kedua kakinya.

"Oh, cantik. _Terlalu_ cantik, dirimu ini... _Messalina_." Goda Ragnarok penuh apresiasi sambil mendekatkan diri.

Riku mengerti maksud panggilan: "Messalina"... Valeria Messalina; Ratu yang tidak pernah puas dalam kebutuhan seks sampai menemukan "_passion_" terhadap satu pria. Tapi INI, tindakan obsesif sekelas Vanitas... Riku tidak menyukai penjabaran "Ratu" selain dari mulut Vanitas sendiri.

"Kamu **pun** mau meminta jatah secara jiwa? Serius saja!" Bentak Riku,

Rantai-rantai yang mengunci kedua pergelangan kaki, kedua pergelangan tangan, juga jenjang leher... lagi-lagi berderik dan permukaan air beriak di sekitar mereka karena ketujuh sosok "dosa" tidak membuang waktu memainkan alur intimasi... mencium, mengulum, menjilat bagian-bagian tubuhnya... sementara si Dewa diberikan kelegaan untuk memperoleh posisi frontal dimana Riku super jijik, tidak lain disebabkan selayaknya "bermain" dengan... _diri sendiri_.

Ragnarok mengucap ala bercanda sambil jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri mempenetrasi "ruang" milik jiwa di depannya, "Persetubuhan adalah teknik untuk... **kompatibel**. Penyatuan jiwa, meski untuk versimu hingga detik ini adalah frustasi... mencari khas milik Vanitas."

"..." Riku kembali memicing saat meresapi rasa-rasa janggal dari gerakan kedua jari yang masuk-keluar sejalan ingatannya untuk kalimat Xemnas, dan... pria itu kini berada di...

Tapi penyampaian sarkartis dari mulut Riku adalah,

"Baiklah. Bukan gayaku bersikap benci. Dan soal situasi KITA... Tolong deh, kamu mau seks denganku untuk mengambil kendali atas tubuhku? _Heh_. Aku akan sangat terbahak untuk siapa pun yang membuat influensi seks sebagai **keutamaan** di dalam cerita kehidupan sarap-ku ini."

Ragnarok tertawa kecil, berlanjut jemari tangan kanan yang berdiam di paha kiri Riku meraba ke pangkal paha, lalu memainkan keseluruhan "barang" yang terpajang seraya menimpal, "Intinya _passion_, Riku."

Riku mendengus, meski sempat melempar kalimat seakan-akan pembenahan, "_Patience_, kali..."

Ragnarok melanjutkan rangkaian kata, sama sekali tidak perlu repot atas tingkah "emosi" dari jiwa yang bernama "Riku",

"Cinta adalah _bayangan_ dari perasaan dimana ketentuan menjadi pokok pembahasan kelima indera. Kenyataannya seks adalah pembulatan, namun penerimaan **berbeda** dengan aturan: satu _dari_ keseluruhan. Selayaknya dirimu untuk Vanitas, ataupun untuk Sora, dan untuk banyak lagi di dalam daftarmu. Maka simbolisasinya begini, Riku: Hati... ungkapan _sepenuh hati_ sama sekali tidak ada karena Hati terhubung dengan jiwa. INI situasimu, JUGA situasiku."

Untuk sejenak, Riku mengerutkan kedua alis karena penempatan topik yang benar-benar BUKAN pada tempatnya dan ditambah membawa-bawa kedua nama- almarhum.

Riku komentar, "Untuk pikiran setaraf Dewa, kamu _sungguh_ menyedihkan."

Giliran Ragnarok yang mengerutkan kedua alis, dan mengungkap bernada sinis, "Oh? Maaf kalau aku begitu..." kedua jari dikeluarkan secara kasar diikuti penerusan kalimat dimana arti jelas-jelas ditujukan bagi lawan bicara,

"..._Menyedihkan_."

Bertepatan Ragnarok berdiri...

Salah satu dari sosok "dosa" langsung mengangkat kedua paha Riku dari belakang dan memasukkan panjang organ seksual pada "ruang" terfavorit mereka. Dua, di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri melakukan teknik oral pada area privat milik Riku,

Riku sendiri _semakin_ terbiasa bercinta di atas "panggung"- dipertontonkan mutlak, malah kini tertawa ngakak sebagai tanggapan. Oh ya, Riku SUDAH melampaui limit gangguan kejiwaan, meski kesadaran... **sangatlah** sadar. Alasan pun segera dtumpahkannya atas penekanan kata: "menyedihkan" yang terkesan mengolok-olok dari mulut si Dewa,

"Dari semua kata-kata bertaraf makna... _Tch_. KALIAN bermain dengan pikiranku dan mencoba menyesuaikanku bersama aturan-aturan yang tidak penting. Satu dari keseluruhan? Aku menerima LEBIH dari sekedar perbedaan. Bicara tentang Vanitas, ataupun tentang Sora, dan tentang mereka di dalam daftarku... Cinta adalah kata, _Teman_. Oh, itu _termasuk_ seks. Bicara tentang Hati... jiwaku _sekarang_ disini. Tanyakan dimana Hati dari ilustrasi situasimu yang... Ehm, sejauh apa; bagaimana; kenapa; dimana dan kemana beserta segala pertanyaan dan segala pernyataan di dalam konsisten-MU... Dan INI, ketentuanku mudah: mau dibulatkan terjauh dari batas kenyataan-pun dan sesuai kelima inderaku... Aku. Tidak. Perduli. Lalu _passion_? Aku bukan Tuhan, namun pendalamanku secara perasaan untuk Vanitas dan untuk Sora, bahkan untuk Kairi... Aku RELA mati. Mari kuperjelas pokok pembahasan menurut simbolisasi-KU: KITA memiliki ironi serupa, namun pribadi **berbeda** karena diriku menelan _keseluruhan_, sedangkan dirimu menelan _satu_."

Kedua mata Ragnarok memicing untuk pengertian dua kata: "ironi serupa", tersambung dua kata "pribadi berbeda" untuk pemutaran fakta kalimat: "satu dari keseluruhan",

Dan _itu_... mengenai Ragnarok secara telak pada hipernim: "_gut_".

Riku terkekeh kala menyelaraskan irama pinggul dan tarik-ulur alur persetubuhan, menunggangi sekaligus meneruskan tantangan verbal, "Kamu tahu ironi sebenar-benarnya dari semua ini?Aku berbicara dengan _refleksi_. Aku bahkan malas menimbang-nimbang berikut menghitung keterlibatan definisi dengan apapun yang disebut: takdir."

Ia kemudian menyandar pada tubuh bagian depan sosok di belakangnya sembari melingkarkan kedua tangan di belakang leher sosok "dosa" itu, tidak lupa memberikan tantangan blak-blakan atas kata: "kompatibel" disebelumnya,

"Kemarilah dan selesaikan penasaran-mu _disini_. Toh aku merindukan kekasihku, _terlalu_ merindukan... sampai tahap _gangbang_ gaya _Messalina_. Lagipula lebih baik aku yang hancur ketimbang menghancurkan Dunia. Itu konteks sintaktis, Ragnarok." Pancing Riku disertai intensitas perulangan desah "_Mmmmh_~", betapa vulgar-nya kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat dan bulir-bulir air dari rambutnya yang lepek oleh air lautan hitam menyuguhkan sensualitas ala-nya.

"..." Ragnarok kini berpikir: kenapa Etro begitu mendukung penciptaannya di tangan seorang manusia- Imitasi seperti _ini_? Bahkan hingga detilnya pasak jiwa... sesuai jiwanya?

Ragnarok pun tertegun mengingat tentang keluarga Xehanort; keluarga yang dibuat tanpa fluktuasi emosi. Hanya Kadaj dan Riku, masing-masing merupakan separuh jiwa- terpecah kembar karena influensi Etro. Jika diperbandingkan dengan mitologi, lambang Aphrodite adalah cermin.

Etro memberikan "langit", juga "Phoenix", sampai Cerberus dan memori kota Spira... bahkan memperkenalkan Mwynn. Semua bagi keseluruhan Riku. _Sekarang_ Etro menunjukkan Riku padanya,

Mungkin Etro terlalu kejam menjadikan Riku sebagai contoh bagi jiwanya seolah-olah mempoin: "lihatlah dirimu!", namun tujuan...

Ya. Etro menghendaki Riku BUKAN sebagai dirinya, melainkan...

Jalan.

Bahwa harapan selalu ada, meski melalui momen penyesuaian akan "karma"- perjalanan "ironi" agar semua tidak berpatokan pada jalan "takdir".

"_Passion_" berawal dari Hati, baik secara sinonim, hiponim, hipernim... tetap terjabar: perasaan dan Cinta di dalam kaidah hasrat. Fal'Cie Eden menjaga Hati miliknya dalam bentuk dunia kecil Cocoon. Sekali lagi "contoh": Dunia bukanlah setitik, atau segenggam. Dunia berada di dalam "Istana Hati" masing-masing.

Satu dari keseluruhan...

Betapa unik rupa Dunia.

Dan dirinya terbuat dari pasir raga harapan; raga Etro.

Etro _masih_ menyayanginya sejauh ini; sejauh kemunafikan dan kehancuran yang dipijakinya. Dimana kesadarannya, _dulu_? Apakah karena dirinya menutup kedua mata dan menghendaki "kosong" demi mencapai kesetaraan...

..."Warna" Hitam milik Ventus?

"..." Ragnarok melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar pemandangan hitam dan remang.

"Istana Hati" milik Riku _seharusnya_ penuh keindahan "pelangi".

Ragnarok menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengamanatkan secara kiasan, "Di atas langit masih ada langit, dan di bawah daratan masih ada Neraka. Tapi _ini_... adalah Surga. Seburuk apapun awal, entah akan terpuruk dalam tragedi... Senyatanya ironi, semua memiliki Dunia untuk diperjuangkan."

Kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanan pada Riku diiringi pernyataan, "Sudah saatnya kamu memperjuangkan akhir bahagia bagi dirimu sendiri sebagai pribadi dengan satu kesadaran, Dunia adalah satu _dari_ keseluruhan. Dan INI, kulimpahkan kekuatan Omega sebenar-benarnya pada jiwamu; Omega sesuai arti hipernim. Bersikaplah penuh notasi karena apa yang hilang tidak akan pernah kembali."

"..." Riku kini mengangkat kedua alisnya seketika sosok "dosa" di belakangnya tahu-tahu menarik diri dari kontak persetubuhan dan ketujuhnya menyingkir tanpa isyarat. Pertimbangannya dikarenakan kekuatan milik Ragnarok, namun...

Bertepatan tangan kanannya menerima uluran tangan itu sebagai bantuan berdiri, kemilau sulur-sulur warna-warni mengalir ke jiwanya.

Riku reflek memejamkan kedua matanya,

Sedangkan Ragnarok menyesuaikan momen, memejamkan kedua matanya selama menggunakan jalinan antara "Hati Chaos" dengannya sekaligus jalinan antara Dunia dengan Riku... dan mengambil alih "cerita" pada jurang di atas pengertian situasi "normal" dimana tindakan Xemnas yang menghabitat di tubuh Riku ditahannya sehingga memberikan kesempatan bagi si pemuda bertopeng untuk melabrakkan kalung rantai berbandul mahkota ke pusat dada disana...

...

Meski serangan senjata pedang "X-Blade" dari Xemnas berhasil menghancurkan kaca helm milik pemuda bertopeng,

"...!" Xemnas tidak berkutik bertepatan sinar akibat invasi kekuatan tidak terdeskripsi merebak dan membesar dari pusat dada tubuh Riku yang dikuasainya ini... seiring suara dari si "Dullahan",

"Kukembalikan Hati-mu, Riku..."

Bingkai pandangan Xemnas mendapatkan figur rambut seputih kapas bertatanan "_spike_" sepanjang kedua mata beriris kuning di wajah imut itu berkaca-kaca, namun keadaannya sekarang...

...

Atas kontak "indera pengelihatan" antara Ragnarok dan dirinya...

...Riku langsung membuka kedua matanya dan mengguman berbumbu ekspresi tidak percaya, "Van."

Kalimat dari Vanitas pada sekilas "cerita" tadi terngiang sampai ke bagian terdalam di "Istana Hati" miliknya; membuka celah kubik Chaos. Kepalanya reflek menengadah dan mengarahkan pengelihatan ke atas. Fokusnya terkunci pada setitik sinar di penghujung,

Kedua mata Riku terbuka lebar saat mengetahui bahwa sinar itu berupa sebentuk sosok manusia- pemuda... berambut coklat "_spiky_" dan perlengkapan pakaian berdasar hitam bervariasi kuning dan merah khas...

"Sora...?" Ucap Riku, sungguh syok.

Di atas sana... Sosok Sora melesat jatuh, kedua mata di wajah imut itu tertutup seakan-akan tertidur.

"SORA!" Seru Riku sembari melepaskan pegangan dari pautan tangan si Dewa, buru-buru berdiri tanpa mengkonsiderasikan apakah ikatan rantai-rantai "dosa" akan membiarkannya, dan melesat terbang untuk menangkap. Kedua tangannya terbuka sewaktu sosok Sora terus jatuh... padanya. Tapi sedetik kedua tangannya menerima, sosok Sora seperti angin dan menembus kedua tangannya beserta keutuhan jiwanya.

Semua rantai "dosa" langsung pecah,

Kubik Chaos pun hancur dimana latar pemandangan hitam terbagi dalam berbagai macam ukuran bulu-bulu putih dan menyibak kemilau variasi hijau, putih, biru... tumpah ruah diselingi air terjun "aurora".

"...!" Riku tersentak begitu keseluruhan "perasaan" mengisi rona...

Dimulai oleh Kairi yang mengecup bibirnya disertai utaraan,

"Untuk keberuntungan."

Lalu wajah-wajah dari Squall, Rinoa, Aerith, Cid, Barret, Denzel dan Marlene... memandang Tifa yang mengutarakan pada Cloud,

"Mengomel, mengomel, mengomel, dan mengomel."

Dan perhatian manis dari keempat kakaknya bersama Zack, Genesis, Angeal...

"Riku~"

Disambung oleh Vivi diikuti Seifer,

"Aku _pasti_ menemanimu ke Neraka."

Kemudian pemuda-pemudi anggota Kelas Zero,

"Tuan!"

Beserta wajah-wajah dewasa milik Lightning, Sazh, Vanille dan Fang, Snow, Hope... Vaan, juga Weiss _the Immaculate_, Nero _the Sable_, Shelke _the Transparent_, Rosso _the Crimson_, Azul _the Cerulean_... bahkan anggota-anggota Turks dan Organisasi... bahkan banyak wajah yang tidak dikenalnya, namun sangat bersahabat...

Sosok Rikku dan Paine, disusul Yuna,

"Ini adalah janji dari semua yang mempercayai Riku."

Sosok Prompto bersama Gladious, disambung Noctis,

"Kami _disini_."

Diteruskan oleh wajah cantik Stella Nox Fleuret, juga wajah imut Roxas,

"Kami disini bukan untuk pajangan!"

Diikuti oleh wajah tampan Axel,

"Hei, seksi."

"Jangan letakkan semua di bahumu."

Selanjutnya perpaduan Sora dan Vanitas dengan keunikan gaya antik nan manja,

"Ri~Ri!"

Dilanjutkan perpaduan Vanitas dan Sora dengan perwujudan ketangguhan "_pride_",

"Sora _disini_, bersamaku, _melihatmu_."

Diakhiri oleh semua tingkah solo Vanitas terhadapnya... sampai,

"Aku _sungguh_ mencintaimu."

"Apapun yang terjadi... Aku akan menjagamu baik-baik, _kekasihku_. **Selamanya**."

Sekujur tubuhnya terbalut perlengkapan pakaian- kaos model retsleting; tanpa lengan dan berkerah tinggi, berpasang celana panjang jeans biru es dan sepatu kets. Lambang di belakang punggung kaos serupa lambang hati di pakaian mirip "kulit" pada bidang dada Ragnarok, hanya terdapat penambahan "X" dari serupa dua kapak terbalik.

"So-" Ia tidak terburu bereaksi seketika sosok Sora jatuh ke lautan hitam,

Tiba-tiba permukaan air lautan hitam bergelombang tanpa koordinasi suasana hati dari si pemilik "Istana Hati"...

...Menggulung dalam beliung di seputar Ragnarok seakan-akan pusaran... perlahan demi perlahan membesar dan membuka secercah sinar. Ombak air terdorong menjauh seiring sebuah lantai besar dengan permukaan berwarna-warni gambar berujung lingkaran, membentang luas.

Ragnarok membuka kedua matanya dan mendesah. Perlakuannya ini sepatutnya bakal memperkeruh, namun...

"_Priceless_".

Sedangkan bagi Riku, keadaan "supernatural" tidak lagi mengejutkannya sewaktu kedua matanya mulai mengamati satu demi satu lukisan bergambar sosok-sosok dari jajaran "tersayang" sampai "ter-" atas arti: "di dalam daftar" sekaligus arti: "Hati dan Cinta",

Bagian terbesar... "Vanitas" dan "Sora" berhadapan secara terbalik sesuai penempatan "malam" dan "siang", di pusat adalah "Kairi", dan potongan-potongan gambar kecil pada seputar dalam bentuk kepingan mirip jendela gereja adalah semua yang pernah berjalan di sekitarnya... sungguh tidak terhitung.

Dan kini pandangan Riku kembali terkunci pada gambar wajah Vanitas dimana mengingatkannya akan kejadian...

"..." Iapun mengarahkan tatapan pada kedua tangannya.

Jemarinya gemetar; _masih_ gemetar.

Riku membatin, _"Hei, Van. Apakah aku bermimpi, melihat dirimu dan Sora tadi...?" _

"Percayalah padaku."

Tatapan parau seiring bibir menggaris senyum,

"Percaya, huh?" Guman Riku kala memalingkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan seksama pada "bulan" yang mengambil tempat di antara kuak "aurora",

Ternyata bulan besar itu adalah inti dari makhluk super raksasa yang memiliki... "tentakel" berupa serat-serat hitam berpendar kebiruan dan mengalun mirip _Lifestream_, setiap ujungnya adalah perawakan-perawakan berbentuk manusia... dan "tujuh dosa" yang bercinta berulang kali dengannya tadi juga berada di antara itu.

Oh, _eww_...

Riku sempat memijati keningnya atas pertanyaan yang tahu-tahu saja terbesit: kenapa dirinya selalu berakhir berhubungan intim dengan "_alien_"?

"Berdirilah sebagai dirimu, Riku." Sela Ragnarok,

Perkataan itu membawanya ke memori tentang Loz sewaktu berada di Dark Meridian... Riku pun mengunci pandangan pada si Dewa yang melayang di hadapannya, kemudian pada sosok Terra dan Aqua yang berada di kanan dan di kirinya.

Ragnarok bergaya sok cuek saat menerangkan, "Oh? Mereka? Terra dan Aqua yang kamu lihat selama ini adalah Replika. Tapi tidak masalah, bukan? Realita, atau ilusi... Takdir hanya penentuan, namun dirimu yang menentukan: apakah semua sesuai ketentuanmu. Kami _disini_, Riku."

"..." Riku tertegun pada kesamaan akan kalimat Noctis.

Nalar atas dua kata: "semua realita"... Rupanya dirinya tidak mungkin dapat menelaah banyak jika tidak kehilangan banyak. Terlalu menyakitkan, namun harapan berawal dari kesedihan.

Riku merasakan jiwanya berpedar putih dimana mengingatkannya pada kekuatan Omega yang dilimpahkan oleh si Dewa. Kekuatan "Omega" sebenar-benarnya? Sesuai arti hipernim berarti... "final". Kesimpulan dari keseluruhan Ragnarok berbasis...

_Kehancuran._

Penumpahan sebuah tanggung-jawab besar seperti itu...

Kedua mata Riku memicing pada si Dewa seketika mengungkap kecemasannya, "Aku... hanya manusia, Ragnarok."

Ragnarok mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia langsung menyanggahkan jemari kedua tangan pada kedua sisi pinggangnya dan melemparkan komentar secara ketus, "Untuk pikiran setaraf-ku, kamu _sungguh_ idiot."

Sebelum Riku membalas sepatah kata, si Dewa mendahului dengan,

"Bisa menebak ada berapa serat yang menari di seputar Hati Chaos?" Sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada "bulan" bertepatan melanjutkan, "2000 Tahun lamanya penantian-_nya_ sampai berganti: _mereka_. Tujuh dibagi Tujuh dan dijumlahkan Tujuh, dikalikan Tujuh bersama akar dan kuadrat... sampai penggandaan: TUJUH, dan seterusnya. Setiap potongan merupakan kembang-kempis perasaan milik _kekasihku_ dan perasaan milik _kekasihmu_. _Jika_ mereka terlalu kompatibel denganmu... Sori saja, bukan urusanku untuk mereparasi otakmu yang bakal memenuhi standar stagnan secara sakit jiwa. Sebaiknya kamu mengerti maksudku."

"..." Riku menjatuhkan segala versi tatapan datar pada lawan bicaranya atas teknik gaya bicara yang tidak mau menerima kata: "tidak"... mirip sifat keras kepala si Vanitas. Benak mulai menduga-duga: apakah tingkah Vanitas disebabkan dari pembawaan jiwa Ragnarok pada "Hati Chaos"?

Tampaknya hal-hal kontekstual **memang** tidak mencapai untuk kesetaraan kata: "unik".

Riku menghela nafas panjang sebareng menyeka rambutnya. "..." Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau rambutnya... pendek? Jemari tangan kanannya menjumput salah satu kumpulan rambut poni sebatas alis yang tidak lagi mengganggu pandangannya.

Ragnarok melanjutkan bicara, memaksa Riku memperhatikan seksama,

"Walau aku menentang Hitam dan Putih milik Xemnas, idenya tidak buruk. Sekali, dan selamanya. Dunia adalah milik bersama, Pencipta tidak seharusnya turut campur dalam penyesuaian sebagai deduksi. Kamu adalah contoh pertama bagi semua untuk mengawali jalan baru. Dan oh ya, kamu benar soal satu dari keseluruhan. _Kali ini_, aku akan _mencoba_ menelan banyak."

Riku melewatkan pengertian kata: "mencoba" terhubung cara si Dewa mengamati "bulan". Penyampaiannya untuk "satu dari keseluruhan" hanya sepatah kata sebagai "epilog" bagi si Dewa dan bagi _semua_,

"Terima kasih."

Tanggapan Ragnarok adalah tertawa kecil seketika Terra dan Aqua mengajak lawan bicaranya pergi, kemudian melebarkan senyum menyaksikan jiwa Riku dinaungi oleh kedua jiwa "sahabat" si Ventus, terbang melesat ke atas.

Jalinan-jalinan serat berpendar kebiruan hendak menangkap jiwa Riku diikuti suara gemuruh yang terdengar dari segala penjuru; dari "Hati Chaos" seakan-akan ungkapan protes. Tapi ketiganya mempapas semua jalinan tanpa terkecuali.

"_Heh_." Dengung Ragnarok kala mengunci fokus pada bulan besar yang berpendar kebiruan, lalu berkata selama melayang tinggi sehingga menyamai posisi "bulan" itu berada,

"Hati Etro sejujurnya tidak terlalu buruk. Kemarilah. Setelah aku mendapatkan Hati-ku kembali, aku pastikan dirimu kembali ke bentuk aslimu. Dan saat Pintu Etro terbuka, _kekasihku_ akan menemani **kita** dalam Dunia Baru... **selamanya**."

Ragnarok membuka kedua tangannya seolah-olah menanti,

Sulur-sulur berupa serat-serat berpendar kebiruan segera menjamah sekujur tubuh Ragnarok secara bergantian dengan pertunjukan... intimasi. Suara gemuruh menyamarkan alunan desahan bernada kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulut Ragnarok selama makhluk super raksasa itu mendekat...

...Dan terus mendekat.

* * *

><p>Di Zanarkand...<p>

Neku Sakuraba memandang tangan kirinya, gambar angka digital terdapat pada telapak. Ia telah mengaktifkan hitungan mundur untuk mengembalikan Dunia pada permulaan. Perlakuannya ini absolut dan merupakan aksi preventif seandainya Xemnas yang memegang kekuatan "kuasa" milik Pulse memperoleh keutuhan sebagai Riku dan berubah menjadi Ragnarok versi ter-edan.

Bila terdapat pertanyaan kenapa tidak memusnahkan Riku dan menghapus nama Riku dari sejarah semenjak awal... Etro memegang catatan jiwa dan kekuatan Etro berpuncak pada Alam Kematian, kalau satu menghilang dari catatan... keseluruhan yang memiliki relasi akan berada pada lain jalan. Semua berhubungan senyatanya "satu dari keseluruhan". Sejauh kemungkinan "pertaruhan" dari resiko kehadiran jalan baru,

Etro menginginkan Ragnarok kembali ke Alam Kematian. Sedangkan Bhunivelze, penciptanya... menginginkan Ragnarok untuk membuka pintu Alam Kematian.

Berpucuk pada satu momen dan pada "Pintu Etro" terbuka, jiwa-jiwa akan merebak keluar dari Surga dan Neraka. Kekuatan "jiwa" benar-benar tidak terdefinisi oleh Dunia. Ragnarok memegang "Hati Chaos". Sisi terburuk dari Chaos versi dulu adalah "tragedi" karena Chaos pernah mengecap indahnya bernaung di dalam jiwa. "Hati Chaos" di tangan Xemnas akan berevolusi semakin gila.

Dan Ragnarok dibuat untuk menghancurkan segalanya.

Bahkan Dewa pun terikat benang-benang takdir.

Dunia ini...

"_Paradox_."

Panggilan itu berasal dari mulut roh seorang pria berjubah merah; pria yang menemaninya berdiri di depan Gerbang Tunggal. Neku pun mengalihkan perhatian seketika Hantu DiZ mempoin telunjuk pada seorang... pria yang berjalan di antara tarian _Pyreflies_.

"Kamu..." Ucapnya saat mengetahui identitas pria berambut pirang pendek bertatanan "_spike_"; pria itu 2000 tahun lalu adalah pemain "bintang" pada permainan bola blitz.

"Bagaimana kamu-"

Kalimat dari Neku terpotong,

"Rupanya kamu memutuskan relasi dengan Dunia dan mengabaikan Bhunivelze. Kurasa dirimu sedang mengkonkretkan epilog epik. Tapi bukan urusanku untukmu, Paradox. Yang bisa kusampaikan: permasalahan sudah terlalu ruwet, **kami** harus menggunakan _Vegnagun_ untuk membumi-hanguskan banyak hal termasuk kota Academia. Anggap saja... _penyelesaian_." Terang Shuyin, suaranya berdobel bersama getaran suara Tidus.

"Kota Academia..." Guman Neku, mimiknya semakin kalut seketika teringat bahwa Bhunivelze sanggup menentukan tindakan kapan saja.

Shuyin tidak mengharapkan "ijin", namun kepastian kalau si Paradox mengetahui dimana koordinat posisi _Vegnagun_... Iapun berhenti di dekat pemuda bernama "Neku Sakuraba" seraya memberikan pertimbangan alasan sekaligus informasi agar mereka bisa saling mempercayai,

"Walau Xemnas tidak mampu mengaktifkan Chaos sebenar-benarnya berkat peran Vanitas dari separuh kekuatan kuasa milik Riku... Xemnas bisa menggunakan versi Ragnarok. Keadaan Riku sendiri belum dapat diprediksikan: apakah jiwa Riku tertelan oleh Hati Chaos, maupun apakah jiwa Riku telah dihancurkan oleh jiwa Xemnas. _Dulu_... Lucrecia Crescent mempunyai teori tentang kota Academia sebagai tempat tinggal para Chaos _jika_ mereka memperoleh rupa dari jiwa-jiwa di balik Pintu Etro. Ini tindakan terbaik ketimbang kamu mengembalikan semuanya pada permulaan dimana karma TETAP diemban oleh masing-masing pribadi, dan kejadian ini terulang kembali di lain dekade."

Neku menggeleng, dan buru-buru menyahuti, "Teori big-bang bukanlah resolusi. Planet ini adalah jiwa Mwynn. Tidak tergantikan."

Hantu DiZ mempunyai banyak pengetahuan tentang berbagai kualitas teknologi, termasuk salah satu senjata "Ultima" yang terkubur di dalam Zanarkand. Rutenya disini bersama Neku Sakuraba yang tersebut "Paradox", nyaris bermotif serupa dengan _mereka_. Maka pertanyaan terbaik darinya, "_Maaf. Bisa kutahu apa yang akan **kalian** perbuat dengan Vegnagun?_"

"_Vegnagun_ dapat menghancurkan Planet sekaligus isi dan **kami** berencana menyatu bersama _Vegnagun_ dan membentuk inti- semacam Cocoon artifisial... versi Planet. Dunia Baru." Sahut Shuyin diiringi raut keyakinan akan "penyelesaian".

Mendapatkan koneksi ungkapan: "teori big-bang" dari mulut Neku tadi, Hantu DiZ pun menuntun pertengahan saran sembari mengamati "Gerbang Terakhir",

"_Menghancurkan Planet, berarti tidak ada kehidupan tersisa dan rencanamu akan sia-sia karena Pencipta TETAP ada. Mari fokuskan __**disini**__ dahulu: Ragnarok. Bila menilai pertikaian antara Bhunivelze dengan Etro, prioritas Etro PASTI memilah cara teraman... berarti tidak akan melalui Pintu Etro. Lalu tujuan Xemnas membawa Ventus kembali adalah kemampuan Ventus, meski tubuh Riku merupakan Imitasi... Gerbang Tunggal membutuhkan konsisten dari semua Gerbang dimana berakhir pada teori menciptakan Pintu Etro. Kesimpulan dari permasalahan: Ragnarok-lah yang difokuskan Xemnas sebagai Pintu Etro._"

Neku kini mengerutkan kedua alis, menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan rencana si Xemnas selama menanti Ragnarok.

Kekuatan destruktif milik Ragnarok berujung pengendalian jiwa, kekuatan "kuasa" milik Pulse dan kekuatan Dunia tidak dapat membantu banyak jika terjadi "_overload_"... alasan selebihnya: perbandingan "kelas". Masih ada harapan karena Xemnas **membutuhkan** jiwa Riku sebagai inang. Tebakannya,

"Kebutuhan terakhir adalah kunci dari semua Gerbang untuk ditempa sebagai kunci Tunggal." Ucap Neku.

Tiba-tiba suara menyela,

"JUGA membutuhkan pedang Soul Eater,"

Ketiganya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara... ternyata seorang pemuda- entah sejak kapan berada pada ancang kedekatan intimidasi: 4 meter dari mereka... Pastinya Neku dan Shuyin super bersiaga seketika pemuda berambut pirang pendek berwajah "Roxas" memanifes sebuah pedang dari pelindung bahu kiri disertai lanjutan rangkaian kata,

"...Sesuai nama, Soul Eater- alias: pemakan jiwa; sanggup menelan sangat- sangat- SANGAT banyak. Tentu setelah jiwa Ragnarok plus Hati Chaos ditempa ke dalamnya, maka efeknya baru terlihat sebagai... kunci." Beber Ventus secara ringkas, padat, dan jelas.

Shuyin melirik ke Neku diikuti bisikan, "Hei. Saatnya menggunakan _Vegnagun_, bukan? Kalau Ventus hancur, tidak ada lagi pembuat Gerbang."

Ventus mengangkat kedua alisnya sewaktu mendengar ungkapan itu, lalu terkekeh kala menyampaikan pembulatan fakta,

"Oh, Teman. _Vegnagun_? TIDAK AKAN ada pertanyaan _dimana_, semenjak kalian semua berdiri DI DEPAN Gerbang Terakhir. Tapi pembuat Gerbang TIDAK HANYA diriku. Meski puluhan kali Replika Terra dan Replika Aqua dibentuk tanpa pembawaan gen terawal selain fleksibilitas penghubung dekade; katakan: informasi. Dan kedua Sphere itu sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Xemnas. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki tingkat kompleks dari Vanitas... INILAH aku, sesuai **diriku."**

Pandangan Hantu DiZ semakin sayu bertepatan menimpal, "_Begitu_..."

Ventus mempersiapkan pose menyerang sambil menegaskan, "Ya. _Begitu_, DiZ. Xemnas menyembunyikan Sphere-ku di dalam Sora, tersamar sempurna pada Vanitas karena domisili Hati Chaos. Menarik, bukan? Dan **kamu,** Paradox. Silahkan melarikan diri, dan aku akan mendapatkan _Vegnagun_ untuk menghancurkan Cocoon karena aku mulai menduga... pedang Soul Eater berada disana. _Atau_ sibukkan aku dengan semua kuncimu... tidak ada pilihan tawar-menawar **disini**."

Neku menggeratkan baris giginya.

Benar. Tidak ada pilihan tawar-menawar selain menghancurkan Ventus beserta Xemnas, yang berpucuk... menghancurkan Riku- Ragnarok dan Planet.

Ia menatap sekilas pada telapak tangan kirinya dimana angka digital yang menunjukkan angka: "02.16.17".

2 Jam lagi.

**Setidaknya** dirinya BISA _mencoba_ bertahan 2 jam lagi.

"Terima kasih, Neku."

"..." Neku memicingkan kedua matanya atas ngiang suara Naminé, _terlalu_ membekas.

_Etro_...

SELALU bikin segalanya menjadi sulit!

Neku langsung mengarahkan tangan kanan pada "Gerbang Terakhir",

Suara "KLEK!" berulang mirip sistematis pembukaan mesin brankas raksasa... terdengar dan menggema ke sepanjang Zanarkand. Gerbang besar itu mempunyai baris formasi, satu per satu lapisan terkuak seiring perubahan wujud... "Pintu".

"DiZ, temani Shuyin dan Tidus! Cari _Vegnagun_!" Seru Neku tanpa merendahkan nada,

Menyaksikan cara Neku membuka "Gerbang Terakhir", Ventus segera menyeringai sambil mengguman, "Oh? Jadi DIRIMU adalah keseluruhan kunci. Ini AKAN memudahkanku."

Di detik itu, Neku mengerti arti "pertaruhan". Toh tidak ada pilihan, bukan begitu... Etro?

...

Sejalan situasi di Zanarkand...

Pada lain sisi, tepatnya dalam "ruangan permainan" milik Luxord; ruangan yang serba putih sesuai identikal ruangan dalam Puri Oblivion- entah tempat ini mengambil kepastian "dimana", Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum dan Axel tidak dapat melakukan "_teleport_", dan kartu-kartu besar itu terus merancukan keberadaan si pemilik "ruangan permainan".

"...Ha... Hah-"

Sengal tidak berhenti keluar dari rongga mulut Axel selama memperhatikan ceceran darah di lantai... berujung pada posisi si Pangeran, berada tidak jauh di sebelahnya sedang berusaha menyembuhkan diri setelah terkena mutilasi dari serangan-serangan fatal rantai kartu si Luxord.

"Luxord, aku tidak keberatan berhadapan dengan semua kecuali Roxas dan Xion. Tapi kredibilitas... Kenapa kita harus saling berhadapan tanpa kejelasan perintah? Seragam Organisasi melambangkan persaudaraan, bukan?" Tanya Axel sewaktu mengunci kontak pandangan pada pria pemegang angka "X" dalam kursi kepemimpinan Organisasi.

Bahwasan tercangkup "persaudaraan"... Mereka berdua suka menghabiskan waktu-waktu bosan dengan bermain kartu untuk sekedar pertaruhan iseng dan tidak dipungkiri, Luxord adalah _salah satu_ favoritnya saat beberapa kali pertaruhan melibatkan "seks kilat". Lawannya ini seharusnya benar-benar ramah sesuai ketenangan kharismatik disana. Tapi seluruh anggota Organisasi adalah Vampir, versi "ramah" _selalu_ terselubung motif. Iapun tidak ubahnya, **serupa**.

Alasannya masuk dalam keanggotaan memang untuk menjaga Roxas, namun Saix-lah perantara ide tentang Alam Kegelapan. Demyx sendiri juga mendeklarasikan berbagai faktor: cara mencari Xehanort. Di tengah "pencarian", Larxene dan Marluxia mengadakan rencana gila melibatkan nama: Riku. Sedangkan Xemnas lihai mempermainkan fakta.

Lalu lagi-lagi "prediksi" tentang Roxas beserta situasi Riku.

"Kita memang tidak mempunyai Hati, namun kesadaran itu ada! Kamu tahu Xemnas hanya memperalat kita!" Seru Axel.

Luxord mendesah bertepatan memainkan kartu-kartu besarnya mengelilingi di seputar mereka bertiga. Ia menyahuti tanpa menerangkan duduk persoalan utama, "Bagiku... untuk sebuah tujuan **demi** kepentingan bersama, partisipasi adalah mutlak karena persaudaraan... seperti kalimatmu, Axel. Masalahnya INI kesadaran dari diriku sendiri. Dan peranku sesuai kaidah: Hati, adalah Agonis."

Noctis mendapatkan insting buruk dari penyebutan penggolongan karakter: "Agonis", membuatnya beranjak berdiri sembari mengucap, "Berarti kesadaranmu HANYA membandingkan seberapa jauh klimaks terjadi. Sekarang **kita** mau _bermain aman_ sampai berapa lama dengan aksi _melindungi_ kami sebagai kartu Trump bagimu? Pertanyaannya: _siapa_ Antagonis dalam cerita ini menurut istilahmu, hm?"

"..." Luxord memperhatikan si Pangeran. Pertanyaan berupa pernyataan itu cukup teoritikal, _sedikit_ menguak soal-menyoal keberadaannya menjalankan praktikal "penghalang". Dan pemuda jangkung berambut merah api di dekat si Pangeran kini menampilkan ekspresi mengolah perkataan si Pangeran.

Ia memilih menyimpan "jawaban" begitu mengutarakan, "Spekulatif, Pangeran. Penokohan adalah bagian dari persona, semua mempunyai _nilai_ kompetitif. Tapi baiklah, kenapa kalian tidak mempercepatnya dengan menjadikanku semurninya Antagonis? Tahu peraturannya, bukan? Agar dapat keluar dari teritori spesial-ku, cara kalian HANYA satu." Kemudian menjentikkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk pada ibu jari,

Suara "CLIP!" menggema dibarengi percepatan putaran kartu-kartu besar di seputar mereka bertiga dan satu per satu kartu-kartu itu melesat ke si Pangeran dan Axel,

Noctis segera mengerahkan semua persenjataan untuk melindungi diri kala menghilang, berikutnya muncul menyerang. Sedangkan Axel merubah sepanjang lantai "arena" terisi bara api menyala dan memastikan semua pijaran api senyata kekuatan maksimal-nya melabrak apapun di sekitarnya.

...

Mari kembali pada tanah Valhalla.

Situasi tidak jauh dari kota Academia...

"...!" Cloud melompat mundur seketika makhluk hitam besar di belakang tubuh Riku mendadak jatuh tenggelam ke dalam permukaan tanah, sementara dari tubuh Riku... kemilau sinar berwarna-warni tiba-tiba menjurus keluar dari bidang dada disana,

Kedua mata Vanitas terbuka lebar sewaktu sosok "baru" terbentuk di udara.

Wajah secantik dewi merebak dari kemilau sulur-sulur berwarna-warni yang memudar bak pesawat yang menembus awan. Alunan kumpulan-kumpulan helai rambut perak pendek bertatanan "bob" pada sisi depan, sedangkan pada sisi belakang cukup berantakan bahkan terdapat rambut "ekor" sepanjang jenjang leher... Postur ramping, namun atletis dalam pakaian kaos berdasar putih bervariasi kuning-hitam dan celana panjang jeans biru es berpasang sepasang sepatu kets putih bertali hitam...

Riku mendarat mulus pada permukaan tanah kondisi agak bersimpuh dan cukup terhentak mundur karena efek inersia; perbedaan kuantitas jiwa terhadap keutuhan raga. Ia harus _sedikit_ membiasakan diri, namun pandangannya segera ditelusurkan ke sekitar tanpa mempersoalkan bagaimana situasi tubuh "awalnya".

"VAN!" Seru Riku,

Vanitas terlalu terpaku oleh binar-binar di kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu sehingga lupa memperbaharui helm-nya, dan sedetik mengedipkan kedua mata,

Kedua tangan _kekasihnya_ telah melingkar di belakang pinggangnya diimbuh ciuman- mulut ke mulut, mengisi langsung ke relung "Hati"-nya... membuatnya reflek memejamkan kedua mata demi meresapi sepanjang tanggapan responsif diberikan sesuai khas obsesif, mendominasi kefasihan baik permainan lidah untuk memaut dan pergerakan bibir untuk meraup...

Kalimat-kalimat via telepati khusus dari _kekasihnya_ memenuhi dalam kepalanya, sama sekali tidak memberikannya celah menjawab.

"_Oh, Tuhan. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kupikir kamu... Ah, lupakan."_

_"Hm. Warna rambutmu..."_

"_Hei, Van. Apa Hati-ku sebesar rantai kalung berbandul mahkota...?"_

"_Sora bersamamu? Apa dia bisa mendengarku juga? Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya."_

"_Sebentar. Lainnya pada kemana?"_

"_Oh, seksi..."_

"_Ngghh~ Oh, Van~"_

"_Ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang... Mempenetrasimu sedalam mungkin sampai kamu memanggil namaku berulang-ulang... Mengeluarkan porsi jiwaku di dalammu berkali-kali..."_

"..._Mmmh_-_h_..." Dengung kenikmatan; suara Vanitas terlepas dari sela kuncian antara mulut selama perputaran rona darah akibat baris gigi runcing terus-menerus membaret lidah, namun sebatas penambahan "sambaran" sensual ala keduanya... berikut menjelaskan bahwa dirinya masih memegang khas darah murni Vampir, meski berbeda penjurusan "kelas" karena faktor Etro dan "keajaiban" Dunia.

Jemari kedua tangannya tidak berhenti "mengecek" keutuhan _kekasihnya_... menyusuri lembutnya setiap kumpulan helai rambut perak pendek, turun ke jenjang leher, turun lagi punggung dan mendetilkan meraba pada kontraksi tulang belikat...

...Sampai Vanitas merasakan getaran gempa disertai perkembangan energi tidak terarah, kontan kedua matanya terbuka dan _disana_... dalam bingkai pandangannya...

Tubuh "awal" Riku mengalami transformasi; tidak hanya kembali pada bentuk Xemnas, namun...

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Teriakan Xemnas terdengar bak lolongan.

Vanitas pun buru-buru mengakhiri sesi ciuman, dan Cloud...

Sejauh Cloud bersyukur atas kembalinya Riku yang lagi-lagi berupa wujud "bersih" seakan-akan terlahir kembali... Situasi "arena" terlalu mencemaskan dimana permukaan tanah semakin retak parah, bahkan sebagiannya terbawa terbang sejalan kekuatan aneh mirip serat-serat _Lifestream_ berwarna hitam legam merembes dari retakan-retakan di seputar Xemnas dan melibat pria itu... sampai terkukung dalam bola pusaran disertai sirkulasi cincin-cincin berupa petir-petir putih berpendar kehitaman.

Maka tindakannya adalah menarik lengan kiri Riku; membawa pemuda itu menjauh dan melayang di udara.

Vanitas segera muncul di sebelah _kekasihnya_ diikuti keterangan, "Dirimu disini dengan kesempurnaan raga _baru_... otomatis Xemnas memegang tubuh Imitasi-mu. Berhubung Gerbang Tunggal terbuat disana, Hati Chaos pun tinggal disana. Gerbang Tunggal itu _bahkan_ tidak sempurna. Xemnas tidak akan kuat menerima Hati Chaos tanpa supresor, yaitu: jiwa-mu. Jika dia berniat menstabilkan, satu-satunya cara adalah melepaskan Chaos ke permukaan Planet."

"..." Riku mengerti keadaan _ini_.

Ingatannya pada Terra dan Aqua sebagai "pemotong" dan "pembatas"... diakhiri manis dengan peleburan jiwa, dan dirinya memperoleh kesempurnaan raga "baru" dari keduanya. Masalahnya Ragnarok tinggal disana menemani "Hati Chaos", mau tidak mau memaksa jiwa Xemnas untuk kompatibel. Dan ya, _ini_ super gawat.

Namun entah kenapa... Ia merasa...

Riku melirik pada Cloud, kemudian pada Vanitas. Berikutnya pandangannya terarah pada kota Academia. Aliran _Pyreflies_ masih menghiasi bentang langit biru yang menjadi latar di antara blok-blok kokoh berwarna kelam.

"...Satu Langit. Satu Takdir."

Sayup-sayup suara Kairi saat dirinya bersama Terra dan Aqua...

Bibirnya kini menggaris senyum, berikutnya Riku mengomentari tentang pembahasan "Ragnarok" terhubung "Xemnas",

**"Atau** mengeluarkan Ragnarok dan membuka Pintu Etro. Kamu bilang Gerbang Tunggal _disana_ tidak sempurna. _Kalau_ diriku berada di posisi_nya_ sekarang, konsiderasi terbaik adalah mencari yang terdekat: Zanarkand dan membuka Pintu _Purgatory_."

Vanitas akhirnya menemukan koneksi... mengapa si Xemnas sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisi "tidak lengkap".

"Aku sudah bertemu Ragnarok." Sela Riku tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Guman Vanitas, namun komentar yang terbesit di dalam kepala secepat itu pudar bertepatan _kekasihnya_ merentangkan tangan kanan ke depan.

Riku meneruskan utaraan, "Sikapnya seperti dirimu, Van. Sayangnya diriku dan dirinya adalah kaca. Aku tidak tahu apakah peran Kadaj di kehidupanku adalah cerminan antara diriku dengan dirinya. Lalu Chaos dan Omega, tragedi dan final. Kehadiran Chaos _harus_ bersama Omega karena Ragnarok _mengharapkan_ final, namun berakhir _melepaskan_ tragedi. Situasiku adalah Replika. Tapi aku tidak pernah kehilangan Hati, Van. Dunia berada di dalam Istana Hati masing-masing. Dan Istana Hati-ku berisi... satu dari keseluruhan."

"..." Cloud seketika itu mendefinisikan "perasaan"... terukir secara makna kognitif karena tercangkup segala rasa dan segala warna, tidak terjabar bagaimana pemenuhan kata: "segenap" bagi poin "Hati" dan semuanya tercurah pada pokok "harapan".

Kedua mata Cloud langsung memejam sewaktu sekujur tubuhnya terliputi aura, dan butir-butir sinar beraneka warna merebak keluar.

Di lain sisi...

Vanitas _hanya bisa_ menyaksikan saat _kekasihnya_ berusaha menampung segala definisi gejolak "perasaan" sampai pelangi "harapan". Ia tidak mau menyalurkan "harapan" miliknya karena... "harapan"-nya TERLALU besar. Tapi sebagai kekasih seutuhnya... Ia _bisa_ bersikap sebagai "penopang".

_Heh_. Sepertinya citra positif milik Sora benar-benar mempengaruhinya, eh?

Lagipula...

"...Seberapa dalam Cinta-mu, hm?"

Kalimat dari mulut _kekasihnya_ masih terngiang jelas.

Vanitas membawa tangan kirinya, jemari menyelip di setiap celah antara jari-jari tangan kanan _kekasihnya_.

Di detik itu, Riku segera meluweskan senyum termanis dalam rujukan denotatif karena...

Ya. Ia merasa... _tidak sendirian_.

...

Di kota Academia...

Semua yang bertarung segera berhenti kala mengetahui sekujur tubuh mereka terlingkup masing-masing khas aura...

Lightning memandang Serah dan Deuce yang terenggah-engah, namun mereka memberikan atensi spesial atas kejadian _ini_ bertepatan Lenne mengungkap,

"Bagian dari Hati, harapan. Tidak perlu konventif atas kata: rasa dan warna, kita disini untuk tujuan bersama. Tidakkah kalian melihat... sepelik apapun, Planet ini _tetap_ utuh sebagai satu dari keseluruhan?"

Di lain sisi...

Snow dan Stella memandang langit biru bertepatan kedua Shiva bersaudara mengambil jarak dari Eight yang mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah-olah menuntun semua butir-butir sinar aura-nya ke atas.

Di bagian-bagian lain dari kedua gedung pencakar langit raksasa bekas "Nisan Valkyrie"...

Sazh dan Gladious bersama Kuja menatap butir-butir sinar yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Anehnya selama itu... semua "beban" negatif terangkat dari Hati mereka masing-masing, tergantikan oleh ketenangan jiwa.

Kuja pun menghela nafas panjang saat berubah menjadi versi "normal".

Jauh di lain sisi...

King dan Nine memijak salah satu permukaan balok yang sudah tidak lagi mengaktifkan serangan-serangan laser. Tampaknya fungsi labirin tahu-tahu saja non-aktif. Sedangkan Vanille dan Fang cukup terhenyak, namun berusaha mendengarkan hati kecil mereka dan menampilkan apa "harapan" mereka.

Pada jalanan di antara blok-blok serupa gedung-gedung kecil...

Vaan dan Balthier bersama Fran memandang lawan mereka. Weiss _the Immaculate_ sedang meresapi momen "supernatural" saat koneksi hati antara dirinya dan adiknya terjadi dimana adiknya mengumandangkan semua kata "harapan" baginya seakan-akan mencoba meringankan kekalutan "perasaan".

Di sisi tingkap terpinggir...

Queen menengadah untuk melepaskan "harapan". Sementara Hope menelaah keterangan pendek dari Eidolon Alexander tentang butir-butir sinar yang merebak dari sekujur tubuh mereka. Saïx sendiri lumayan terperangah merasakan bentuk "Hati"... berujung pada pengertian beserta kesadaran bahwa dirinya bukan "_Nobody_".

Di sisi jembatan penghubung antara kedua gedung pencakar langit raksasa...

Prompto terpaku oleh keindahan butir-butir aura miliknya. Di tengah itu,

Ace mengeluarkan Kartu "_Kingdom Heart_" dan tertegun pada gambar yang berubah menjadi "The World" angka "XXI" dimana gambar di pusatnya adalah sosok berbeda dari Tuannya karena rambut perak yang pendek dan empat wajah di setiap sudutnya adalah Sora, Kairi, dan... siapa gadis berambut pirang yang memegang sudut kanan atas, simbolisasi air... juga siapa pria berambut hitam bertatanan ala samurai yang memegang sudut kanan bawah, simbolisasi earth di kartu ini?

Kartu ini sendiri melambangkan: pemenuhan, pencapaian, integrasi, keikutsertaan, perasaan, satu dari keseluruhan.

Dan _disini_, hanya tertinggal "Hati" dan "Cinta".

Ace memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Ingatan akan panggilan: "Agito"... Ilham perlahan demi perlahan mengisi inspirasi karena logika: sesuatu- "wujud solid" harus menaungi semua "harapan" dari penjuru Planet; "harapan" yang tidak hanya berasal dari semua ras dan kelas... para Dewa-Dewi fal'Cie pun ikut berpartisipasi.

Iapun menyunggingkan senyum saat Kartu yang dipegangnya sedikit demi sedikit terbalut kemilau sulur-sulur berwarna-warni dan sedetik kemudian,

Bentang sepasang sayap: hitam kemerahan adalah "_demonic_" dan putih adalah "_angelic_"... keluar dari pergerakan sulur-sulur itu. Sayap berlainan model itu langsung melingkup. Dan apapun benda yang terbentuk menggantikan keutuhan Kartu... kini menghilang sebareng sulur-sulur berwarna-warni melesat ke langit.

"Semoga _itu_ dapat menjadi pegangan." Ucap Ace penuh ketulusan.

Ya. Itu adalah "_harapan_"-nya bagi Riku; "adik"-nya.

...

Di pesawat raksasa milik negara Deepground...

Ignis dan Azul _the Cerulean_ melemparkan pandangan ke langit biru. Walau keduanya tidak mengerti... keduanya memilih mengamati situasi dimana "kode merah" tidak lagi terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Di daratan...

Pemandangan serak puing-puing pesawat kecil dan gelimpangan mayat seperti Neraka, namun di antara genangan-genangan merah dan banjir darah... Para tentara baik dari Deepground dan dari Valhalla beserta para Eidolon, semuanya berhenti saling membantai seiring influensi Chaos mereda.

Di kejauhan... dalam pesawat yang dikendarai oleh Cid Highwind,

Cid, Vincent, Nanaki memperhatikan seksama apa yang terjadi... baik pada masing-masingnya, juga pada di balik kaca ruang kemudi. Sementara Yuffie cukup heboh mengutarakan pikirannya: apakah butir-butir sinar ini adalah _bagian_ dari jiwa, ataukah _bagian_ dari Hati...? Tifa menatap ke "kota" berblok-blok aneh pada penghujung pemandangan, namun mencoba mengikuti alur dan membuat sebuah permohonan,

"Akhir yang bahagia." Pinta Tifa.

...

Di pesawat merah bernama Celcius buatan Al-Bhed...

Pada ruangan kemudi...

Kakak-kakak Rikku melihat ke sekitar. Rikku, Paine, Gippal dan Balarai memandang tidak percaya pada kaca ruangan kemudi dimana butir-butir sinar dari aura mereka menembus lapisan kaca dan bergabung dalam keindahan kemilau di baliknya.

Sedangkan Yuna tersenyum atas "perasaan" satu dari keseluruhan yang berkumandang mengisi langit di Planet.

Di lorong kabin...

Selphie, Olette, Hayner merasakan pengalaman "supernatural" pertama mereka karena sungguh menjadi "bagian" dalam ikatan realita. Di dekat mereka, Lulu dan Aerith sebisa mungkin mengalirkan semua "harapan".

Di ruangan pertemuan...

Layar laptop menunjukkan kotak bar proses: "100%" dan Pence menghentikan kesibukannya, kemudian berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan mendekati kaca dimana Squall dan Rinoa berdiri tidak jauh disana.

Shelke melepaskan kacamata "data", kini memandang takjub pada pelangi "harapan". Ingatan tentang Kartu Tarot "hadiah" dari Luxord... Iapun mengeluarkannya dan berpikir: apa yang bisa dirinya lakukan dengan benda ini?

Di kamar Yuna...

Ruangan itu sunyi-senyap, sehening... tidak berpenghuni karena Kairi dan Naminé tidak terlihat dimanapun.

...

Pada "arena"...

Benar-benar semakin terilustrasi suram oleh segala jenis gambaran kerusakan parah di sepanjang mata memandang, itu BELUM ditambah situasi si Xemnas yang entah apa yang bakal terjadi setelahnya nanti...

Di udara...

Di depan Riku, senjata pedang berbilah sayap kelelawar bervariasi hitam-merah terbentuk dari sulur-sulur sinar berwarna-warni.

Gagang berhias desain sayap "Iblis" dan sayap "Malaikat" berada dalam genggaman tangan kanan Riku.

"..." Vanitas telah melepaskan pautan pegangan pada jemari tangan kanan _kekasihnya_, dan sekarang mengerutkan kedua alis diikuti mimik tidak habis pikir karena keutuhan benda itu mempunyai BANYAK persamaan dengan senjata pedang "Soul Eater".

"_Way to the Dawn_. Satu harapan. Satu jalan menuju fajar... Awal yang baru bagi semua." Terang Riku sambil meresapi semua "harapan".

Rupanya Ace Al-Rashia menyampaikan basis "wujud" pegangan, yaitu: senjata. "Hati" dan "Cinta" sesuai simbolisasi Sora dan Vanitas. Intisari sampai detik ini: TIDAK ADA yang meninggalkannya. Etro _bahkan_ mengembalikan Vanitas. Sora dan Vanitas adalah satu karena siang dan malam _selalu_ berotasi. Mungkin dirinya _terlalu_ egois, namun... Tidakkah ini sempurna?

Dari sebelah kanan Riku...

Vanitas terkekeh atas aspek retorikal berdasarkan karakter, logika, keputusan, motif dari intisari pernyataan berkadar pembulatan tekad dari _kekasihnya._ ITU menggelitiknya mengimbuhi, "Tanpa ironi?"

Riku tertawa kecil, dan menjawab, "Aku bukan Tuhan, Van. Tapi _ini_ merupakan satu _dari_ keseluruhan sekaligus final dari Ragnarok versiku."

Cloud menyela, "Aku _juga_ akan memastikan _ini_ bukan tragedi."

Riku mengangguk secara positif disertai tiga patah kata,

"Terima kasih, _semua."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN****:**

**Terpaksa diberi pembatas lagi. ~_~**

**Maap lama updatenya, Author lagi kena demam. T_T**

**Judul bab diambil dari sajak "The Sea Beauty" karya Green Peace. Didasari oleh alasan: Pikiran seperti lautan... _selalu_ berombak, dan Pikiran adalah Monster. Selipan di pertengahan cerita adalah lirik lagu berjudul "Prayer" dari Secret Garden.**

**Note lagu yang dimainkan oleh Demyx: "The Planets: Mars, the Bringer of War" karya Gustav Holst, merupakan bagian dari simponi "The Planets".**

**Kalimat Vanitas: **

**"...**_**Saat Jupiter menemukan Venus, Riku akan kembali.**_**"**

**...Diambil dari referensi simponi "The Planets" juga, karena disana lambang Jupiter: the Bringer of Jollity (mirth, happiness), dan lambang Venus: the Bringer of Peace. Setiap kali Gustav Holst mengkonduktor simponi "The Planets", lagu terakhir adalah "Jupiter"... Itu memberikan inspirasi soal situasi Riku yang tenggelam dalam "kubik Chaos".**

**Kalimat Kairi: **

**"_Memikirkanmu, dimanapun dirimu berada. Kami berdoa atas kesedihan di sekitar kita, dan berharap hati kita akan bersatu. Sekarang aku akan maju untuk menjadikan ini kenyataan, dan siapa tahu: memulai perjalanan baru tidaklah terlalu susah, atau mungkin perjalanan ini telah dimulai. Betapa banyak dunia, namun semuanya berbagi satu langit - satu Langit, satu Takdir._"**

**...Diambil dari surat botol "Kairi's letter",**

**"_Thinking of you, wherever you are. __We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. __Now I will step forward to realize this wish. __And who knows: __starting a new journey may not be so hard, __or maybe it has already begun. __There are many worlds, but they share the same sky — __one sky, one destiny._"**

**"Orphan's Cradle" diambil dari dugeon FF XIII.**

**Ragnarok di "Istana Hati" milik Riku adalah versi "Dark Riku", Author memakai rambut versi 15 tahun. **

**Riku yang baru sesuai KH: 3D. Author tetap membayangkan perawakan tinggi versi KH2. Soal pakaian: lambang di punggung diganti simbol di punggung lawan si Riku di KH: 3D - "red eyes unknown". Potongan rambut Riku _memang_ mirip perempuan saat mode "non-dream", ah... serius cantik (meski secara game, potongan rambut ber-"ekor" jelas banget kalau meniru versi young Xehanort) o_O"**

**Vanitas memakai versi original helm tanpa kaca.**

**Soal "Ratu Valleria Messalina", kalian dapat membaca biograpinya di wikipidia.**

**Pairing untuk bab ini: "Seven Deadly Sins" x Riku, Cloud x Riku (Xemnas), Balthier x Vaan, Ragnarok x Riku, Riku x Vanitas.**

**Makasih reviewnya ^^ *hugz all***

**Untuk Metha94: Hehehe. Kosa kata banyak karena kebanyakan brows berbagai sinonim-antonim. ^^**

**Untuk Deva: Hooh, myth versi sendiri. Ahahaha *tawa maksa***

**Bab selanjutnya... "final". Apakah berakhir bahagia, ataukah berakhir tragedi? Tetap ikuti cerita ya ^^**

**Ditunggu reviewnya~**


End file.
